Devoted
by Luciel89
Summary: SEQUEL to Bonded and Mated, read those first, please! Demon/Angel AU: The story continues as Dean and Castiel's family expands and their children grow up. They have to face the struggles that come with having hybrid children that are not easily accepted by society. Contains fluff, smut and lots of domestic scenes. (Warnings for mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**: This is the **sequel** to Bonded and Mated, so you won't understand the story unless you read those two stories first.

The title was guest reviewer destielisloveXD's idea, so thank you to them for the lovely title suggestion :) I got many good suggestions and I want to thank everyone for their help, I liked many of your ideas.

**Title**: Devoted

**Rating**: NC-17

**Pairings and characters**: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Jess, Mary/John Winchester, Jo/OMC, OC/OC pairings, Gabriel, OC children, Charlie Bradbury, Garth, Missouri, Anna, Kevin and his mother, Crowley, Jody Mills, Pamela, Gilda, Balthazar (and maybe others)

**Warnings/tags**: Demon/Angel AU, submissive/bottom Castiel, dominant/top Dean, alpha/beta/omega elements, **mpreg**, fpreg, kid!fic, non-graphic births, male/male graphic sex, in heat/mating cycles, self-lubrication, tails, tail!sex, wings & wing kink, oil glands, domestic/fluff (LOTS of it), sexual situations, bad language, racism, bullies, graphic violence, sibling quarrels, minor hetero sex later. There might be more, don't know yet.

**Full summary**: SEQUEL to Bonded and Mated, read those first, please! Demon/Angel AU: The story continues as Dean and Castiel's family expands and their children grow up. They have to face the struggles that come with having hybrid children that are not easily accepted by society. Contains fluff, smut and lots of domestic scenes.

The story is beta'ed by **iloveanime9251.**

**Ages and timeline**: I've set the story to begin in October 2016 (2 weeks after the last scene in Mated). Castiel and Jo are born in 1989, Dean is born in 1988, Gabriel is born in 1985, and Sam and Jess are born in 1995. Eden was born on 28th August 2013 – meaning that Mated took place in 2012 and 2013. Devoted will have quite a lot of time jumping, but major time jumps will only be at the beginning of a new chapter and not in the middle of one. I will try to go as slow as I can and get as many details as possible.

In this chapter Castiel is 27, Dean is 28, and Eden is 3. Mary and John are likely somewhere around 47-51 years old.

I hope you'll enjoy reading :)

There are warnings for a non-graphic birth in the first chapter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean woke up in the bed in the early morning. He groaned and squirmed and didn't want to wake up yet. He was dimly aware that he was spooned up behind Castiel with a hand resting on the pregnant angel's stomach. He breathed in the scent of his mate and purred at its familiar and soothing feeling. He snuggled into the angel, who began waking up as well.

Castiel opened his eyes and glanced back at Dean. When he saw his mate lying protectively behind him, he sighed and leaned into the demon's warmth. He purred when his mate's hand rubbed his pregnant stomach lovingly, and he could feel the baby moving inside of him. It was the 20th of October – the day their baby boy was supposed to arrive, and the doctors told them to come to the hospital once he started feeling contractions. It wasn't certain if the baby would come today or be late.

"Morning," Dean grinned into his ear, making Castiel shiver a bit.

"Good morning," Castiel smiled and closed his eyes again.

Dean chuckled and snuggled closer to him.

Suddenly Dean felt something move down by his legs and he flinched and quickly looked down to see what it was. He moved his wing out of the way to be able to see properly, and he was met by a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

"Eden! What are you doing here?" Dean asked, and glared down at the little girl who wasn't even supposed to be in the room. His daughter stared back at him innocently, but the way she bit her lip indicated that she knew very well she wasn't supposed to be there at all. She had probably sneaked in during the night and fallen asleep by their feet on the bed.

"Sorry, daddy… I has a nightmare…" Eden muttered, and clung to Dean's foot while her tiny wings flared behind her nervously. Her feathers were less downy at the tips now, but they would continue to be downy at the root until she was around eight years old, where they would start looking more like adult feathers.

Dean groaned and Castiel chuckled. The angel was still lying with his back to Dean.

They had been trying to teach Eden to sleep in her own room, and she had been pretty good at it so far; she rarely came into their bedroom anymore. Their door was only locked when they were engaged in sexual activities, which Eden wasn't supposed to see or hear, but they always unlocked it again after they were done – they wanted her to be able to reach them if she needed to. They rarely slept naked anymore in case she should come into the bedroom.

"Come here," Dean said and opened his arms. Eden grinned and crawled up Dean's body until she was in his arms. He hugged her and she snuggled into him. "My little girl had nightmares, huh. Well, you know nightmares can't hurt you, and if they do I will chase them away, you hear?"

"Yes, daddy," Eden spoke, and laughed when Dean covered her cheek in kisses. Her tail and wings moved and flared behind her as she laughed and tried to squirm away.

Castiel looked over his shoulder at them and chuckled. His back was too sore to move around and his large stomach also made it difficult.

Dean smiled at Eden and let her go again, and she crawled over his wing (which made Dean wince in discomfort) until she reached Castiel.

"Be careful of his stomach, honey," Dean reminded her, and Eden nodded.

Castiel was still lying on his side, and he turned his head and smiled at Eden, who was on top of his right wing which rested over his body. The little girl was careful of his feathers and peered down at his stomach curiously, while she leaned over his back and wing. She still had some trouble understanding that her little brother was inside there, but she understood that Castiel's big stomach meant a baby was coming.

"Hi, papa," Eden grinned and buried her hands in his soft feathers, carefully.

An angel's wings were reserved for their mates when it comes to touching them, but as long as the children were young they could also touch the feathers, but not as intimately as the angel's mate would be allowed to.

"When bruhder coming?" she asked. She could mostly talk just fine but sometimes she would stumble over words she couldn't pronounce or some grammar issues, which was normal for children. She was 3 years old and was still learning how to formulate sentences.

"He should come today, but I'm not sure if that's what he's planning or not," Castiel replied and smiled at her.

Dean sat up in the bed and stretched. "I'll go make some breakfast. Wanna join me, Eden, and let your papa gather some strength before getting up?"

"Yay, food!" Eden cheered and quickly got up. She waved back at Castiel before leaving the room with Dean and helped him make breakfast – which mostly meant putting things on the table for him.

When breakfast was ready, Castiel came out from the bedroom and held his stomach as he carefully approached the table. Dean helped him take a seat, and they enjoyed the food together and talked.

They had put Eden in daycare when Castiel had started working again. It was a daycare center for mixed species, which should have meant that there would be less racism there, but strangely enough that wasn't entirely the case. Eden had some trouble fitting in – mostly because one of the adults seemed to treat her differently than the other children, and it affected the way the children treated her. When Dean had found out, he was _furious._ After a long and intense argument with the daycare center's owner, things had gotten better and Eden was playing with the other children again.

"Are we gonna see Jason again soon?" Eden asked while they ate, and looked up at her parents expectantly. Castiel was sitting at the table end because it had most space to the sides in case he needed help getting up, and Eden was sitting to his right with Dean on the other side of her. Dean helped putting food onto her plate for her to eat.

"Soon, darling, after the baby is here," Dean told her and chuckled.

Eden pouted in disappointment. "But I wanna play wif Jason…"

Jason and Eden had become very good friends – nearly inseparable. They had started seeing Jo and Tom more often because of their children's friendship and how both wanted to be together and play as often as possible.

Castiel chuckled. "I know, honey, but you'll have to wait a bit. Jason isn't running anywhere in the meanwhile."

Eden seemed to lighten up a little bit, and after they were done eating she helped Dean carry the food and plates back to the kitchen. She was always eager to help them do chores – which surprised the demon quite a bit, but he let her.

Dean was putting the dishes into the dishwasher and keeping an eye on Eden, who was playing with some toys near the couch. He was humming to himself when suddenly Eden cried out in horror, and he heard Castiel gasp in pain.

"Daddy, daddy, papa is hurting!" Eden cried, scared.

Dean quickly abandoned the dishes and went to attend to Castiel, who was clutching his stomach. The angel's face was scrunched up in pain and it made Eden panic and cry.

"It's alright, Eden, your papa is okay," Dean told Eden before he came over to Cas. "What is it, Cas? Is it the baby?" he asked, worried, but tried to keep his worry to a minimum to not freak Eden out.

"Yes, I'm having a contraction... The baby is coming, Dean," Castiel groaned and took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, I'll go get our stuff, call my parents to take care of Eden, and drive you to the hospital, alright?"

The angel nodded and Dean hurriedly went to get their already packed bags while trying to soothe Eden who was scared for her papa's wellbeing. She didn't understand what was going on and she cried and went over to Castiel and clung to his leg. The angel soothed her and told her he was alright.

Dean helped Eden put on some shoes and jacket, and drove them to the hospital. Mary and John would meet them there soon to take care of Eden while Dean was with Castiel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they arrived, Mary and John hadn't arrived yet because they lived in another town, but they would be there soon. Dean had to help Castiel inside while taking care of a scared Eden, but some nurses came and helped him take the angel to the delivery room.

Charlie was there to take care of Castiel, while Dean tried to calm Eden down. She was a bit calmer, but the angel had had another contraction in the car which made her pretty scared.

"It's okay, Eden, it's just your little brother who's coming and he's pushing papa a bit," Dean soothed her. He was holding her in his arms and her arms were wrapped around his neck while her face was buried in his shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly while she trembled.

"Your papa is alright, sweetie, he's doing just fine," Charlie smiled at her, before going back into the delivery room to check on Cas.

When Mary and John arrived, Dean handed his daughter over his mother, who took her in her arms and held her. Eden calmed down a little, and Mary rubbed her back for comfort. They were standing outside in the hallway, while Charlie attended to Castiel to see how his labor was progressing.

"We'll take care of her and calm her down. Go back inside and be with Castiel," Mary smiled at Dean.

"Yeah, thanks, mom," Dean spoke. Mary smiled and took Eden down to the hospital's cafeteria.

John looked at Dean and gave his son a pat on the shoulder. "Go be with your mate, he needs your support, son."

"Yes, sir," Dean smiled.

John smiled back and followed Mary down to the cafeteria, while Dean went back into the delivery room to be with his mate.

Castiel was lying on his side on the bed, dressed on a hospital gown, and held his stomach after another contraction had just subsided.

"Is Eden alright? I hate scaring her like that…" Castiel asked and looked up at Dean in worry.

Dean smiled and kneeled down beside the bed. He moved a hand up and brushed a few hairs away from the angel's forehead. Castiel was sweating a little from the pain and exhaustion that came after each painful contraction.

"Yeah, she'll be alright. My parents will take care of her, don't worry. Just concentrate on bringing this baby safely into the world, okay?" Dean smiled and kissed his forehead tenderly.

Castiel nodded and leaned into his touch.

They were both not as scared or freaked out this time as they were when Castiel gave birth to Eden. This time they knew what would happen, and Dean soothed the angel when he was in pain from the contractions. They were both excited to see their next little baby and who this baby boy would resemble the most.

The labor pains continued for four whole hours. Mary and John would stay at the hospital and come up to see them when the baby was there, but until then they took care of Eden. It was better that the girl wasn't anywhere near her parents until after the baby was born.

When the baby was finally about to be born, Dean held Castiel's hand like he did last time, and Charlie did the delivery. They were both relieved when it went well, and Charlie cleaned the baby up before putting him into the angel's arms so they could see their newest addition to the family.

Castiel held the baby who was wrapped in a soft blanket, and Dean sat next to him as they looked at their new son.

The boy looked quite different from Eden. He had tiny white wings with black and grey feathers here and there, a tiny demon tail, small dark hairs on his head, and he had blue eyes with some green in them (which would likely turn green later). He didn't have oil glands like Castiel and Eden did, and he was slightly bigger than his sister had been at birth.

The baby cried a bit and squirmed, and the two parents smiled as they watched him proudly.

"He's wonderful, just like Eden," Dean grinned, and caressed the baby's cheek gently. The baby calmed down a bit but was still sobbing softly.

Castiel smiled. He was still sweaty and exhausted from the birth, but seeing his new little son made him forget all the pains. He was a wonderful baby indeed.

Dean kissed the angel's cheek. "You did well, again," he grinned.

Castiel smiled and leaned into him as the demon rested his head against his. They stared down at their baby, who had finally stopped crying.

Charlie came back into the room and smiled at them. "So, afterwards we need to do some testing like we did with Eden back then, and I suppose you'd also like to know if the boy is an alpha, beta or submissive, no? But I don't think he's a submissive, they are usually born smaller… He's probably an alpha or beta, but we can't know for sure until we test him."

"Yeah, it would be nice to know," Dean smiled.

"Alrighty. Well, I'll let you bond with him for a while before taking any tests," Charlie smiled and turned to leave. "Want me to go get your parents, Dean?"

"If it's not a bother to you…"

Charlie chuckled. "It isn't."

"Alright, thanks, Charlie," Dean smiled.

Charlie saluted him with a grin and left quickly, and Dean chuckled at her before looking back down at his mate and newborn son.

It was the levels of testosterone that determined if a male was an alpha or beta – alphas had more testosterone which made them develop more muscles and stronger wings, and which tended to make them more aggressive and possessive than the betas. The color play of the feathers was also a way to determine it (for angels), but since the baby was a hybrid it was difficult to determine if his color mix was a result of cross-species breeding or because he had alpha angel traits in his feathers. They also wouldn't know if he would have sharp feathers before he reached his teenage years, where demons would develop sharpness in the feathers.

Mary, John and Eden came into the room soon afterwards. Eden was sitting on John's arm as he held her, while Mary went over to her son and Castiel to check on them.

"Did everything go well? Oh, and what a lovely baby!" Mary exclaimed happily.

Castiel smiled as Mary looked at the newborn, and Dean grinned proudly.

"Yeah, it went fine, and Charlie says he seems healthy," Dean told her with a smile.

John came over, and he and Eden looked down at the baby that was lying in Castiel's arms.

"Is that little bruhder?" Eden asked, and studied the baby curiously and in fascination.

"Yes, Eden, this is your little brother," Castiel smiled.

Eden grinned happily, and John moved closer so they could both have a better look at the new one. Eden studied him closely and John smiled proudly at his newborn grandson.

"His wings don't look like mine," Eden pointed out. She frowned in disappointment.

The others laughed and the baby squirmed a bit, but calmed down when Castiel shushed and rocked him gently.

"Well, we told you he wouldn't necessarily look like you," Dean chuckled.

Eden continued to frown at the baby but after a few seconds her face softened a bit.

"Have you found a name for him yet?" Mary asked.

"No, we'll wait until Charlie has the results on whether he's alpha or beta. Some names are better for alphas than for betas and submissives, you know," Dean explained.

"Well, let us know when you know the name then," Mary smiled.

The baby cried a bit and Castiel rocked him gently, while Dean brushed the baby's hand with a finger. The baby was hungry and they would need to warm him some milk very soon. But for now, he was just staring up at them every now and then and bonding with them.

"Well, right now he looks too adorable to be an alpha, but so did you when you were born, Dean," Mary laughed.

"Jee, thanks, mom," Dean spoke and rolled his eyes. He blushed a tiny bit and Castiel looked at him and chuckled.

"Ain't he hungry?" Eden suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I think he is," Dean said and was about to get up, but his mother beat him to it.

"Well, I'll go get warm milk then, and let you two parents bond with the little one," Mary said, and smiled at them before going.

They nodded at her in gratitude, and continued staring down at their new little baby who was just as perfect as they had imagined.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few days later Castiel and the baby were released from the hospital and ready go to home. Eden had been staying at Mary and John's in the meanwhile, and she was looking forward to going back home and seeing her little brother again.

Charlie's tests had revealed that the baby was an alpha. Dean was quite proud of that, because it was important for alphas to have alpha children – those who didn't weren't considered proper alphas. 'Alphas should breed alphas' – it was an old way of seeing things, but it was still like that.

They had decided to call the baby 'Adrian', because they thought the name suited him well. John had liked the name a lot and so had Mary.

Sam and Jess hadn't seen the baby yet because they were still at Stanford, but they would be dropping by soon to see him. Gabriel had gone on a tour with his band but would be back when it was over.

When they finally came home, Castiel carried the new baby in his arms and fed him a bottle of milk, while Dean carried their stuff back inside. Eden was jumping around and was excited about being home again and having to be a big sister now.

"Papa, papa, I wanna see him!" Eden cheered as they entered the living room, and Castiel chuckled at her as she kept jumping around next to him.

She followed him over to the couch, where the angel sat down and got comfortable with baby, and Eden sat down beside him. She curiously looked down at the baby, who was eating eagerly from the bottle and was snuggled into Castiel's arm. The boy looked up at Eden with his blue/green eyes and the girl grinned.

"He eats a lot," she commented and giggled.

"You ate a lot too when you were born," Castiel smiled, amused.

"I did?"

"Oh yeah, you ate like a pig," Dean grinned. He was busy putting their packed things back to where they belonged in the bedroom, and when he was done he turned and grinned down at his little family.

Eden frowned at him like she didn't really understand the metaphor, and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Be nice to our daughter, Dean," the angel said.

"Sorry, Cas, but I am right," Dean smirked. He sat down on the couch next to Castiel and pulled Eden into his lap and trapped her in his strong arms. The girl giggled and tried to break free, but Dean held her tight and she laughed and squirmed.

"Be careful that she doesn't hit the baby," Castiel scowled, and watched his daughter squirm violently while Dean grinned at her. Her tail was slapping against her father's thighs while she tried to break free, and she seemed to have a lot of fun.

"Don't worry, I don't think she can reach him," Dean and finally let go of Eden, who turned around and launched at him. The demon made an 'uff' sound as the girl launched at his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She snuggled into him and Dean smiled and embraced her. "I think you're getting a bit too hyper, little girl," he chuckled.

"I wonder why that is…" Castiel smirked, and put the empty bottle away when Adrian was done eating. The boy cried softly, and the angel put him up against his shoulder and patted his little back, getting him to burp.

"Nastyyy," Eden commented into Dean's shirt when Adrian burped. "You're not allowed to do nasty while eating."

Castiel and Dean laughed.

"That's right, but little babies are allowed to, otherwise they get grumpy," Dean told her.

"No fair," Eden muttered and pouted, and Dean chuckled in amusement.

Castiel got up to change the baby and put him in his crib so he could nap, and Dean followed him. They had made the guest room into a new nursery so Eden could have her room to herself and not be woken up every time Adrian cried. Eden was eager to help putting her little brother to bed, but she regretted it when she smelled his dirty diapers. But as soon as the baby was lying in the crib (which was once Eden's) and gurgling, she went over and told him goodnight, before Castiel pulled her up in his arms and carried her out. Dean checked on the baby one more time before closing the door behind them quietly.

Castiel hadn't been able to carry Eden for the last month of his pregnancy, and she melted happily into his arms when he pulled her up. She snuggled into him and fell asleep in his arms, and Dean came over, grinning, and kissed his mate on the lips. They smiled down at their sleeping daughter before they carried her to her room together and lay her down to sleep.

Afterwards, Castiel took a quick shower while Dean watched TV. He dried his wet wings before walking into the kitchen.

Dean came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Castiel sighed and opened the top drawer and took out his pills.

"Heat suppressants again, Cas? You know I kinda hate those pills…" Dean muttered and kissed his neck.

Castiel suppressed a shudder and swallowed the pill anyway.

"I know, but they are quite convenient considering the low self-control you showed me last time I was in heat," the angel pointed out. "If I didn't take them, I would be pregnant non-stop because of you, and I don't really want that."

"I wouldn't mind," Dean grinned behind him, making the angel swat him away with his wing. The demon stepped back and continued to grin.

"I know you wouldn't," Castiel said, dryly, and scowled at him.

Dean laughed and went forward. He placed his hands on the angel's hips, and the angel didn't push him away.

"Our boy is wonderful, Cas, and you know I love our children and you. But you're right, we shouldn't have children unless you really want to," Dean spoke, and looked his mate in the eye.

Castiel smiled. "I know, Dean. I do want more children but I think it's better to wait a few years between them."

"I know," Dean smirked. "C'mon, let's go to bed before the little guy wakes up."

Castiel nodded and joined him.

They lay down on the bed together, wrapped up in each other, and fell asleep soon afterwards. They were hoping that Adrian would be as good as sleeping for many hours as Eden was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) I feel like I'm a bit out of course all of sudden since I got so used to writing Mated and now it's 3 years later and I have to do more time jumping now. It's a bit of a challenge. But the second chapter takes place not long after this one, so I don't always jump around too fast from chapter to chapter. If I had to go into every detail of their lives, this story could turn out to be _really_ long… XD

Expect there to be a lot of fluff in this story… should be a bonus point for those who like it. And I can't say how often I will update this, we'll just have to wait and see. Exams and projects are coming up…

Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**: Okay, so I got a lot of questions from people about whether Eden is an alpha, beta or submissive, so let me clarify it to you: the alpha/beta/submissive only applies to the males (demons and angels only) while females are just females. Alpha males have more testosterone, more muscle, stronger wings, etc., to give them an advantage over the betas when fighting for a mate. The betas are kinda like regular guys, you might say. Submissives look like males but internally they work like females – no potent sperm but have a uterus instead (hermaphrodites, so to say XD). They are also less muscled and smaller than the betas and alphas. Submissives mostly only mate with alphas (because they can't mate or bond with females) – which means that Dean and Cas are actually not gay in this story. Females – both human, angel and demon – are just females, but of course they can have dominant or submissive personality traits but it doesn't make them an alpha, beta or submissive.

I hope it cleared things up a bit for you? :)

Please enjoy reading chapter 2.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following week went by rather quietly. Both Dean and Castiel were home to take of the new baby, and Eden was in daycare most of the day. Adrian turned out to be a rather calm baby too, but he was a bit more demanding when he was awake than Eden was because he had more appetite and didn't like to lie alone for too long.

A week after Adrian's birth, Jo and Tom dropped by with Jason to visit and see the new baby. Sam and Jess had already seen the baby a few days ago and had congratulated them.

Eden was excited to see Jason again and show off her new little brother.

As soon as Jo and Tom arrived and stepped inside, Eden ran over to Jason, excitedly.

The human boy had light brown hair (like Tom) and brown eyes (like Jo), and he was a head taller than Eden. He had a few freckles here and there, but they were fading a bit as winter slowly approached.

"Whoa, Eden, let the guests come in first," Dean told her and looked down at his daughter.

Eden pouted. "But I wanna show lil' bruhder to Jason."

"Wow, you're a proud big sister, aren't you?" Jo grinned and patted Eden's head.

Eden grinned back and her tail curled around her leg, shyly.

Their guests went inside and Dean closed the door behind them. Castiel was attending to Adrian in the nursery who had just woken from his nap, before he entered the living room where everyone was gathered, and held little Adrian in his arms.

Jo immediately came over to see the new baby, as did Tom, but Jason wasn't able to see anything, not even when he moved up on his toes.

"Oh, he is so adorable!" Jo exclaimed. "Doesn't look like a badass alpha at all."

"Not yet, no, but I think one day he will," Castiel smiled and rocked the baby who began crying. He was likely getting hungry again. "Dean, could you warm him some milk, please?" he asked and looked up at his mate.

"Sure," Dean said and moved to the kitchen to begin warming the formula and preparing a bottle.

"His wings are quite different from Eden's, is that normal?" Tom asked, and frowned at the white wings with black and grey feathers mixed into them. The wings were still downy and soft.

"I believe so. Charlie told us that each child we have is going to have unique characteristics," Castiel explained, and kept rocking and soothing the baby. Adrian was a bit calmer now and was only sobbing softly.

"Papa, can Jason see, too?" Eden asked, and grasped the angel's sweatpants as she looked up at him.

Castiel looked down at her. "Of course, but be gentle, okay?"

Both children nodded and Castiel smiled at them before kneeling down so they could see. His large, white wings were still folded behind his back and touched the ground. As soon as he was eyelevel with them, Jason looked curiously at the baby.

Eden came over and grinned at her little brother proudly. She gently touched his little hand and the baby looked at her with his large bluish green eyes.

"When can he walk?" Jason asked curiously, causing the others to laugh. He looked up at the adults in confusion when they laughed at his question.

"Maybe in about a year," Castiel chuckled, and stood up again when Adrian sobbed and squirmed.

"I see he's already taking a few traits from Dean… Always hungry and waiting for food to be served," Jo commented, and glanced over at Dean with a smirk.

"Hey! I've actually been cooking for the past two months or so. Cas taught me a bit…" Dean said in his defense, and poured the warm milk into a bottle. He tested the milk's temperature on his arm before walking over towards Cas with the bottle.

"Really? _You? _Cooking? That can't be good…" Jo snorted, unconvinced.

"His burgers actually did turn out to be quite delicious," Castiel smirked, and took the bottle that Dean handed him. He smiled down at his little son and fed him. Adrian practically melted into his arms when he started eating and looked back up at him.

"Wow, maybe I underestimated you, Dean," Jo smiled. She shoved Dean in a friendly gesture and the demon grinned.

"Yeah, maybe you did."

They sat down on the couch together and began chatting, while Eden and Jason were playing around next to them and behind the couch. The two children laughed and chased each other, until Dean told them to quiet down and stop running.

Eden pouted up at her father but Dean stood his ground, and eventually the children quieted down and began playing with Lego and toy animals instead. Jason still liked Eden's tail and wings a lot, but he had been told not to touch or pull them because it would hurt her. Sometimes he still brushed against Eden's wing or tail when they played or stood close, which the girl didn't seem to mind, but he knew that her parents (especially Dean) kept a close eye.

Eden began telling Jason about her new little brother, and how the other children in her daycare center (she and Jason lived in different cities and went to different daycare centers) had been envious that she would have a playmate at home now. Some of them were still only-children with no siblings yet.

After Eden told him this, Jason came over to Jo while his mother was talking to the others on the couch, and he pulled at her skirt to get her attention.

"Mommy? I also want a lil' brother, can I have a lil' brother, too?" Jason asked, and stared up at his mother expectantly.

Jo stared at him in almost shock before she burst out, "_What?!_ You don't ask your mother such a thing, Jason! Why do you ask that?" She blushed like mad and glared at Dean who was cracking up.

"Because Eden has a lil' brother and some of the others in the daycare also do… I also want one," Jason muttered and pouted at her.

Tom chuckled and pulled Jason up into his lap, while Jo kept blushing like a tomato.

"Getting jealous there, son?" Tom grinned. "Your mother and I were actually talking about it—"

"Tom! Will you _shut up!_" Jo growled, flushing, and slapped his arm.

"Not sure I wanted to know about that…" Dean commented, and smirked when Jo glared over at him.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped teaching the children bad words…" Castiel muttered. "But I'm glad to hear that you are planning on having another child." He smiled at Jo and Tom, while he rocked Adrian in his arms. The baby was getting sleepy again.

"Well, nothing is decided yet," Jo blushed. She looked like she just wanted to escape the conversation at any price, and Dean laughed at her.

"Funny how you don't have a problem telling me and Cas to have kids, but when the talk is about you and Tom having kids, you just blush and shut down completely," the demon grinned.

Jo glared at him, until Castiel got up from the couch to put the little one to bed. Eden eagerly got up to follow him and Jason decided to join too. The angel smiled at the children and told them to be quiet, while they followed him to the nursery and watched him put the little baby into the crib for him to nap. Neither of the children had seen such a small baby before they saw Adrian, and they both thought it was quite interesting to watch him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

About an hour later someone was ringing the doorbell. Dean and Castiel glanced at each other in wonder before the demon got up to answer the door. When Dean opened the door he was attacked by Gabriel who pulled him into a tight glomp.

"Dean-o! Congratulations on the new baby! Although it was my bro who did all the hard work," Gabriel grinned and pulled back after he had hugged the air out of the demon.

"Gabe? We didn't expect you to come," Dean spoke and looked at his brother-in-law in surprise. He coughed a little and tried to get his breath back.

"Hey, I _did_ tell you the band was done with the concerts this week and that I might drop by," the angel said in defense. "I didn't come at a bad time, did I…?"

"No, not at all. Jo and Tom are here, so…"

"Ohh, been ages since I've seen them!"

They both looked down as Eden appeared behind them. Her face lit up and she grinned widely when she saw her uncle in the doorway. "Uncle Gabe!" she cheered and ran towards him. Gabriel caught her in his arms and pulled her up into a hug.

"Hey, kiddo! Damn, you've gotten a bit heavier since last time," Gabriel grinned and tickled her, causing the girl to laugh and squirm in his arms. He and Eden had a good relationship; he always bought her little presents and gave her a lot of attention, and she smiled widely every time she knew he was coming.

"I've got a present for you, sweetie," Gabriel told her after he put her down on the ground again.

Eden's face lit up with excitement. "Really? What is it, what is it?"

Gabriel laughed at her. "Impatient, are we?" He pulled his hand into his pocket and kneeled down next to her. He gently grabbed her hand before dropping a small keychain with a plush cat on it. The cat was white with large blue eyes, and it was exactly what Eden had wished for since she saw it in a magazine a few weeks ago.

"Da kitty! You got me da kitty!" she cheered happily and jumped. "Thank you, uncle Gabe!" She threw herself in his arms to hug him, and Gabriel grinned happily before Eden pulled back and hurried over to show the cat keychain to Jason. Jason had a similar keychain of a dog on his backpack, and Eden had been obsessed with toy keychains since she saw it.

"Jeez, you spoil her way too much, Gabe. It's not good for kids to get presents every time they see you," Dean told him and scowled at him.

"Well, I don't come by often, and I didn't have a present for her last time, so…" the angel shrugged.

Castiel appeared in the entrance hall after Eden had run back into the living room, and stared at his brother in surprise. "Gabriel?"

"Cassie!" Gabriel exclaimed, happily. He went over and pulled the younger angel into a warm hug. "Been so long, Cassie, I missed you."

Castiel smiled and hugged him back. It had been nearly two months since they last saw each other. Gabriel's band had been gaining a lot of success which made him very busy all the time. The band had been offered a contract and had been busy recording songs for their first album, which would be released in a month.

They entered the living room, and Eden came over to them and grinned up at Gabriel again. The angel chuckled at his niece and patted her head in affection.

"You must be a proud big sister now, huh?"

"Yep! But his poop really smells…" Eden grimaced.

"Eden!" Castiel scolded, while the others laughed.

Jo and Tom had gotten up and went to greet Gabriel as well. It had been almost a year since they had last seen each other – last time was on Dean's 28th birthday in January.

Jason didn't know Gabriel very well, and he hid a bit behind his mother while he observed the angel and his brown wings. Sometimes he was a bit shy around new people, especially non-human adults with wings. Although he hung out with Eden a lot, and thus also Dean and Castiel, he was still shy towards demons and angels that were strangers to him. His parents hoped it would change with time.

"So where is the new little guy? I haven't seen him yet," Gabriel asked afterwards, and looked at Castiel.

"He's napping, but he should wake up soon," Castiel smiled.

"How can he nap when I am dropping by?! I'm offended," Gabriel snorted. He pretended to be hurt, but they all knew he was just joking around.

The others chuckled and Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother, as usual.

"So how's your band doing, Gabe? I hear you got a contract," Jo asked as they all sat down on the couch again.

Dean and Castiel sat next to each other, Gabriel sat between Cas and Jo, and Tom was on Jo's other side. Eden was sitting in Castiel's lap while Jason was in Jo's lap, and the two leaned into their mothers (with Castiel being male but still actually Eden's mother) and looked at each other every now and then. The two children had been playing so much that they needed a small break and relax, and Eden was playing happily with her new keychain. Her tail curled and uncurled – a gesture that was normal for demons when they felt happy, sated, blissful or content.

"Oh, it's going awesome, but we've also been extremely busy. I don't think my employer at the uni really appreciates that… I may have to quit that job at some point, but I like it there," Gabriel muttered and pouted slightly.

"What was the name of your band again?" Tom asked.

Gabriel grinned. "'The Fallen Demigods'. Pretty cool name, huh?" he said and winked down at Jason, who was staring at him curiously.

"Yeah," Jason grinned and squirmed shyly.

"You must be making a lot of money then. Surely the girls dig that?" Jo smirked.

Gabriel laughed out loud. "Yep, they sure do. But we only meet fangirls and the trashy kind of girls on our tours, I'm afraid, and not much long-term relationship potential. Haven't had one of those since Kali." He looked a bit sad when he said it, and everyone knew he was still trying to get over his break-up with her. They had been together for years but had always argued. They all knew it bothered Gabriel that he and Kali hadn't been able to work it out.

There was a small uncomfortable silence, and Eden and Jason looked at each other in confusion when the mood changed for a few seconds. The sound of Adrian waking up and beginning to cry in the other room snapped them out of it. Dean and Castiel's parent instincts swelled up, and the angel gently handed Eden over to his mate.

"I'll go get him. Please hold Eden?"

"Sure. Come here, sweetie," Dean smiled and took Eden into his lap. The girl smiled happily and leaned into him, while Castiel got up and went to the nursery.

When Castiel returned with the baby he sat back down on the couch, and Gabriel leaned over to look at the baby curiously.

"Ohh, ain't he cute! Finally one that looks more like an angel," Gabriel chuckled. "And a tail! I bet all your kids will have tails, dude," he said, and glared over at Dean.

"There is nothing wrong with having a tail," Dean snapped lightly. He looked at Eden, who was cuddled against his chest. "Ain't that right, honey?"

Eden giggled when Dean kissed the top of her head. "I love my tail," she grinned and moved it around as if to demonstrate her point.

The others laughed, and they spent the rest of the day talking, watching the kids play, listening to Gabriel's jokes, and Castiel reminding his brother not to curse in front of the children. They had served their guests dinner which Dean and Castiel had prepared together earlier.

They left in the evening when the children were getting sleepy.

Both Eden and Jason were sad to say goodbye, but at the same time they were both very sleepy from all their playing. Knowing that they would see each other again soon kept them calm. Eden hugged Jason goodbye, while the boy tensed up and blushed like mad. He stepped back, trying to act like a boy again, and the others laughed at the scene while Eden looked confused.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After putting Eden to bed, Castiel was comforting Adrian in the nursery while he was crying. He had just had a diaper change and food, so Castiel figured the baby was sleepy. He rocked Adrian in his arms and muttered soothing words at him, and eventually the baby's sobs calmed down and he stared up at his parent with wide, curious eyes.

Dean watched Castiel with the baby. The angel had always been good at calming their children down. Maybe it was his constant eye contact that relaxed them, since eye contact was important with babies. Dean smiled and approached when the angel put Adrian down in the crib and tucked him in.

"You managed to calm him down," Dean stated, and smiled down at his little son.

"Yes, I believe he was just tired," the angel smiled. The baby closed his eyes as soon as his head was on the small pillow, and Castiel put the baby monitor in place, stroked Adrian's cheek lovingly, and stepped back.

Dean grinned. "Let's go to bed?"

Castiel smiled and nodded, and they went to prepare themselves to go to sleep.

Castiel took his pill, washed his face, and slipped into the bed. He sighed as his body was finally resting on the comfortable bed, and he pulled the blanket over his body and snuggled into it. A few minutes later he heard Dean enter the bedroom and slip into bed next to him. His mate spooned up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

Castiel sighed when Dean kissed his neck tenderly, and the angel closed his eyes to sleep. He had only just begun to doze off when he felt something poke his lower back. He felt Dean freeze behind him, and the bulge that was poking against his ass was unmistakable.

"Dean…"

"Sorry, Cas, I didn't mean for you to feel that," Dean winced and pulled back a little. His cock was half hard in his pants. He and Castiel hadn't had any sexual activities since Adrian's birth because they were both tired and the angel needed to recover.

"It's alright, Dean, I know how aroused you get after just a few days with no sex," Castiel chuckled lightly. He rolled around to face Dean, and the demon moved a bit to give him better space. Once he was facing his mate, his blue eyes searched Dean's green ones. One of the lamps on the nightstand was still glowing because Dean hadn't turned it off yet, so the room was slightly lit up.

"It'll go away soon," Dean told him.

"It doesn't have to." There was a slight hint of a smirk in the angel's voice.

Dean frowned and was about to ask him what he meant, when the angel's hand suddenly rubbed against his erection. The demon shivered and moaned, and his hips bucked into the hand on their own accord.

"Cas, you don't have to. You need to recover."

"I'm not going to take you inside me, Dean," Castiel assured him, and rubbed against the demon's cock again. "But I do want to pleasure you."

Dean groaned. The next thing the demon knew was Castiel rolling on top of him and claiming his lips in a kiss. Dean kissed him back eagerly, and felt the angel's hand travel into his boxers and grab his hardened cock firmly; his thumb teasing over the slit, making Dean moan and buck into his hand. The angel chuckled against his lips, and Dean swore he was being _smug._

"_Fuck,_ Cas," Dean groaned and grabbed the angel's slim hips as his mate sat on top of him, straddling him.

"Not quite, Dean, I'm not ready for that yet," Castiel murmured against Dean's lips. His hand kept touching the places on the demon's cock that were most sensitive, but without actually stroking him.

They were trying to keep their voices and moans down so that Eden wouldn't hear them.

The angel's wings were spread out as he sat on top of Dean and fondled his cock, and the demon appreciated the sight of the silken soft feathers moving elegantly whenever their owner moved.

Castiel's other hand moved over Dean's abdomen and his muscled stomach. The demon was sensitive there and he moaned under him. His breaths were increasing and his cock was throbbing, and Castiel could tell that all the demon wanted was to flip them over and have him, but he didn't.

"Nrrrgh, Cas," Dean growled in annoyance when the angel continued teasing him without really stimulating him properly.

Castiel chuckled and smiled at him in apology, before moving off of him. Dean frowned in frustration and confusion, but when Cas pulled down his underwear and wrapped his lips around his cock, he groaned in appreciation and bucked up into his mouth.

Castiel quickly put his hands on the demon's hips to hold him down, because it wasn't comfortable when he bucked into his mouth. Dean was big and wide, and it felt like he barely fit into Castiel's mouth as it was. So the angel held him down and started sucking, licking, and humming around the demon's throbbing dick. The taste of Dean was strong and masculine, and Castiel closed his eyes and purred in appreciation. His purr sent vibrations of pleasure through Dean's cock, and it didn't take long before the demon was pushed over the edge and shot his load into the angel's mouth. Castiel swallowed and eventually pulled off, catching his breath, and felt some of Dean's come run down his chin. He stroked his mate's cock through the rest of his orgasm.

"Fuck, that was amazing. As usual," Dean grinned and looked at him.

Castiel wiped some of the come off his chin with the back of his hand, and Dean's lustful eyes when he did so didn't go unnoticed by him. He yelped when Dean suddenly pulled him down on the bed and rolled on top of him, pressing him into the mattress.

He shuddered when Dean licked his chin clean of his own come before kissing him and tasting himself in Cas' mouth. Dean's hand rubbed over the angel's crotch and felt that he was hard and leaking. He snuck his hand inside the angel's underwear and took his dick in his hand began stroking him fast and firmly, causing Castiel to cry out in pleasure. Dean's other hand moved into the angel's feathers and grasped them tightly, making him gasp, before kissing and sucking at his neck which Castiel liked a lot.

"Dean!" Castiel sobbed out as he finally came all over Dean's hand. His mate stroked him through it, until they both collapsed on the bed next to each other. They wiped the come off their bodies with a towel that Dean kept next to the bed for such cases, before throwing it back on the floor.

They caught their breaths and looked at each other afterwards. They smiled and kissed, before pulling back to look at each other again.

"We forgot to lock the door…" Dean muttered.

Castiel tensed. He lifted his head and looked around the room. "Eden isn't in here," he sighed, relieved, and lay back down. "We have to be more careful, I don't want her to see or hear that." He looked at Dean firmly.

"Yeah, I know, but she's too young to understand it yet."

"I still don't want her to see it."

"You're right. She shouldn't see or do such stuff until she's at least 30 years old," Dean grinned and kissed Castiel again.

"I'd say 15… that's the minimum age of consent," Castiel spoke when they pulled away from the kiss.

"_15?!_ No way! 18 _at least,_ dude!"

Castiel chuckled and cuddled against his mate. Dean wrapped his arms around him and pet his wings in an affectionate gesture. Castiel purred against his chest and nuzzled against him.

"I think our kids are going to be fine, Cas. I'm just a bit worried about bullies when they start in school," Dean muttered.

"Even normal children can have bullies, Dean. We just have to do our best to support them…" Castiel sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I just can't stop worrying… But at least Eden has Jason. They're kinda like childhood sweethearts, aren't they?" Dean chuckled.

Castiel chuckled too. "Yes, they kind of are."

Dean kissed the top of the angel's head, before turning off the lights and lying down to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: This chapter was tricky and I feel like it's kind of a filler. Chapter 3 should have more plot – and a time jump.

And my dear beta-reader, iloveanime9251, has tricked me – she was posting as a guest reviewer "destielisloveXD" when she suggested the title "Devoted" to me, so the idea of the title is actually hers. She completely had me fooled XD I should probably also mention that she sometimes suggests scenes to me, so a few of the scenes are based on her ideas :)

As I said before, I have projects and exams coming so I don't know how much time I will have to write on this story. Exams should be over in a month and then I can write all I want again.

And I am so glad to see many of you still reading the story! Thank you, it makes me so happy :D

Thanks for reading, please review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Timeline: August 2017 (Dean is 29, Castiel is 27 (almost 28), Eden is 3 (almost 4), Adrian is 10 months old).**

A few months later, Jo had informed them that she was pregnant again and was expecting a little girl. Everyone had been very excited for her, and on July 10th the following year she gave birth to a healthy girl whom they named Emma. Jason had been disappointed that it wasn't a boy, but he soon learned to be proud and quite protective of his little sister.

In August, Eden and Jason were to start in pre-kindergarten. Jason had to wait until he was almost 5 years old before he could start, because his birthday was in October and the pre-kindergarten started in August, and the children needed to be at least 4 years old. Eden could start two weeks before she turned 4.

Adrian was ten months old now, and he was mostly a quiet baby like Eden had been. At least until he started growing teeth where he began being noisy at night, feeling uncomfortable, and chewed on everything he could go get a hold of. His eyes were green now and his hair was dark, and he had started crawling all over the apartment which meant that they had to constantly keep an eye on him.

Eden had grown a bit taller, and she was no longer using diapers or pacifiers. It had been a struggle to make her stop using pacifiers – especially at night – but it was John who had finally managed to teach her not to. A simple lecture of how Santa Claus collected pacifiers for the world's many babies was enough to make her hand them over so that they could give them to Adrian instead (without her knowing that).

Eden was about to start in pre-kindergarten and Castiel prepared their daughter for her first day there. The angel was getting her dressed and doing her hair, while Dean packed a bag for her. Adrian was crawling around on the floor, keeping himself entertained, but looked up at his sister every now and then.

"Are you excited to start in pre-kindergarten, sweetie?" Dean asked and grinned at Eden.

"Yes, I can't wait!" Eden cheered happily. She was sitting on a chair by the dining table while Castiel put hairclips in her sandy blonde hair.

"Please sit still, Eden, we're in a hurry," Castiel told her, and held her still when she practically jumped from excitement.

"Sorry, papa, but I'm excited," Eden pouted.

"I know you are, but you do want your hair to look nice, don't you?"

"Of course!"

Dean chuckled. "Since when did you learn how to set a girl's hair, Cas? Did you practice on dolls or something?"

"No, Jo taught me a bit. She said a proper girl should wear hairclips and ponytails and all that, so she started teaching me how," Castiel muttered while he fumbled with the hairclip and tried to make his daughter's hair look nice. Her hair reached her shoulders now and she had said she wanted to let it grow long and pretty.

Eden sat patiently while her papa worked on her hair, while Dean put her lunchbox into the bag, got ready for his work, and kept an eye on Adrian. The little boy had almost gotten his fingers squeezed in a door a few days ago because he got curious, so Dean had started baby-proofing everything even more to make the apartment secure. He didn't want his children losing their fingers or other limbs by accident.

Dean saw Adrian crawling out towards the entrance hall to investigate their shoes (and possibly tearing out the shoelaces again), so he quickly dropped what was in his hands and went over and swept his son off the floor and up into his arms. "No, no, no – I don't wanna spend another hour putting shoelaces back into place, young man."

Adrian cried and tried to squirm free, but Dean held him and shushed him, and carried him back into the living room. The boy was still complaining that he didn't get to play with the shoelaces, and his tail and wings trashed stubbornly while his father held him.

"You can squirm all you want, you're not going near those shoes," Dean said, firmly, and kissed the top of the baby's head.

Adrian calmed down a bit, but he kept glancing back at the entrance hall where he knew the shoes were.

"Jeez, he sure has a thing for shoes. Wonder where he got that from," Dean muttered, and put Adrian down on the floor behind the couch, where he couldn't see the entrance hall. The boy picked up a toy and started playing and chewing on it, while Dean went back to packing the bag.

"I don't know. Children have many strange fascinations," Castiel smiled. He sat back and looked at Eden's hair. When he was satisfied, he gave her a pat on the back to tell her he was done, and she jumped down from the chair happily.

"Thank you, papa," she smiled. She eagerly went to her room to look at her hair in the mirror, and Castiel and Dean watched her go.

"Do you think she'll be alright? I'm a bit worried about what the other children will do or say…" Castiel spoke, and looked towards Eden's bedroom in concern. He got up from the chair and approached Dean.

Dean gave him a small smile and pulled his mate into a hug. "Hey, don't worry about her, Cas. Our little girl is strong and caring. I'm sure she'll manage to find some good friends there." He kissed the angel's forehead and heard him sigh contently.

"I know, but I can't stop being worried," the angel sighed and flared his wings nervously.

Dean pulled him against his chest and wrapped his half-sharp wings around them, protectively. His tail curled around the angel's leg and rubbed it soothingly. "She'll be okay, Cas. We can watch her from the other side of the fence for a while and see how it goes, if that comforts you? I'm sure our workplaces won't mind us being a bit late; we're rarely late, after all."

Castiel had started working again three weeks ago after they put Adrian in the daycare center.

"Yes, that would comfort me a bit," Castiel smiled, and leaned his head up to look at his demon mate. Dean grinned at him and their lips met in a passionate kiss, while Adrian looked up at them curiously, but not really understanding what they were doing.

"Ewww," Eden grimaced when she returned and saw them kiss.

Dean broke the kiss and glared over at her. "This is not 'ew', young lady, it's an adult thing and it's perfectly normal. Although you don't get to kiss anyone other than daddy and papa until you're an adult, you hear?"

"Why not?" Eden frowned, confused.

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but Castiel beat him to it.

"Because your daddy says so. Now, let's go get your shoes on so we can go, okay?" Castiel smiled and reached out his hand.

"Yay!" Eden cheered and ran over to take the angel's hand. Castiel led her to the entrance hall and helped her put on some shoes, while Dean picked up Adrian and put him in the carriage.

They grabbed all their bags and took the children down to the Impala, before driving off to put Adrian in the daycare center and then proceeding to the pre-kindergarten where Eden would be staying.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The pre-kindergarten was a mixed one – one of the only mixed pre-kindergartens in town, because most parents still preferred to have them divided by species.

Eden was excited to start in the pre-k. All children were excited to go from one institution to another as they grew older, and she was no exception. She had wanted to be in the same one as Jason, but it wasn't possible because they lived in different cities.

Although she had been very excited for a long time, Eden started hiding slightly behind Castiel as they finally arrived inside and met the other children. She hid behind his leg under his protective wing, and looked around shyly at the other kids, who were all various species and looked different. She was used to that from the daycare center, but the new children and all the strangers suddenly made her feel shy and insecure for a moment.

Castiel peered down at her and unfolded his wing so she couldn't hide under it anymore. She made a sound of protest and grabbed the feathers, trying to make them shield her.

"Why are you so shy all of sudden, Eden? You were looking forward to it so much," Castiel frowned, and looked down at her in worry. Blue eyes looked up at him, nervous and innocent.

"There is nothing to be scared of, honey. Everyone is nice here," the female teacher said, and smiled down at her. She was half human and half angel.

Eden looked at her for a moment before looking up at Castiel and then at Dean. Her parents smiled at her reassuringly, and she slowly moved out from under Castiel's wing. She looked around curiously until an angel girl came over and looked at her.

"Wanna play? They have nice tricycles outside," the girl smiled.

Eden grinned. "Okay!"

The two girls giggled and ran outside in the yard to play. Eden turned around and waved at her parents briefly before disappearing out of their sight.

Dean grinned. "I think she'll be okay." He wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist and pulled him close. The angel looked up at him with a smile and the demon smiled back.

The female half-angel smiled at them, and took Eden's bag which Dean gave to her. Inside were her lunch and some extra clothes.

"So, are there a lot of problem with, uh, racism and discrimination among the kids here?" Dean asked her.

"Oh, well, not that much, actually. Children at this age don't really discriminate much, but when they start in school things may be different…" the teacher said, and looked between them. "Mostly when children here have an argument or get into fights it's for other reasons than racism."

"Alright, nice to know, thanks," Dean told her.

They said goodbye to the teacher and told her they would pick Eden up again at 5pm.

They went outside on the sidewalk to look in through the fence at the children playing in the pre-kindergarten's yard. It brought them both a bit of peace to see how Eden was doing before they went to work. The pre-kindergarten was rather big with a lot of bushes and trees in the garden, and many activities and playgrounds for the children.

After a few moments they spotted Eden playing with the angel girl from before. They were on tricycles and were riding around on the paths that were made for riding on, and the two girls seemed to get along pretty well so far.

Dean and Castiel were just about to leave when they saw a demon boy approach Eden from behind. He was taller than her and looked to be around 5 years old. He came up from behind and shoved Eden off the tricycle, making her fall to the ground, before taking the tricycle and sitting down on it himself.

Dean growled and was about to barge into the institution again, but Castiel's hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around and was about to complain to his mate, before the angel pointed in the direction of Eden. Dean frowned and followed the angel's gaze back to their daughter, who had gotten on her feet again. She glared at the demon boy and frowned at him angrily, before she harshly grabbed his tail and pulled, making the boy yelp in pain, and threw him off the tricycle. The boy landed on the ground, confused, before Eden sat back up on her tricycle. She glared down at him and muttered something at him, before driving off again like nothing had happened. The boy got up to his feet again, looking confused and humiliated, before turning around and walking away.

"That's my girl!" Dean grinned, and pulled an arm around Castiel's waist again. "She'll be fine."

Castiel smiled. "Yes, she will."

Dean leaned down to kiss him before they walked back to the car, hand-in-hand, and drove off to work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel was glad to be back at work again. He enjoyed working together with Anna as his art partner, and to see Andy and Samandriel every now and then. Samandriel had started dating the angel alpha that Anna had told him about at his and Dean's wedding, and they had just bonded a month ago. Castiel had been very happy for him and hoped everything would go well for his colleague.

He and Anna were working on yet another sculpture project for a Hollywood movie, and they had to finish it before deadline. Luckily they were ahead of their schedule, so Castiel didn't need to work overtime. He was glad, because he couldn't wait to pick up Eden from the pre-k and see how the day had been for her. He was also looking forward to coming home, relaxing with Dean, putting the children to bed and cuddle with his mate on the couch or in the bed.

Dean picked him up at 4:45pm as agreed. He never went inside to pick the angel up, but instead parked the car outside. They both knew it was safer to not let Castiel's alpha angel colleagues see that his mate was an alpha demon, because it would make his day tougher at work with them snapping racist words at him, and looking at him as if he was impure and defiled (which many angels tended to do).

After Dean picked up Castiel, they drove to pick up Adrian and Eden before finally driving home. Eden was tired after a long day of playing and running around, but she seemed to be in a good mood, which made the two parents very happy.

"So, Eden, how was your first day in the pre-kindergarten? Made any new friends?" Dean asked her while they drove home. He looked up at her in the rearview mirror. She was in a baby seat on the backseat next to Adrian.

"Yes, I made a good friend. Her name is Ariel and she's an angel. Mike is a half demon, he's also nice, but he doesn't wanna play with dolls," Eden replied.

Dean and Castiel laughed softly.

"Of course not, he's a boy. Boys don't usually like playing with dolls," Dean grinned.

Eden frowned. "Adrian likes it." She looked at her little brother in the other seat, who was gurgling and waving his arms around.

"He's still too young to know what a doll really is," Castiel explained and smiled.

"Oh," Eden said and pondered for a moment.

When they arrived home, Castiel carried Adrian up to the apartment in the held-held baby carriage, while Eden followed after Dean who was carrying her bag for her.

It was already 5:15, and Castiel quickly started preparing them some dinner, while Dean fed some mashed bananas to Adrian, who was getting hungry. He had begun eating more solid food, although he still drank milk sometimes.

Eden sat next to Dean by the dining table and watched her father feed her little brother, while Castiel went to the bathroom while the food was cooking.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Dean asked, and kept looking at Adrian who was eating the banana eagerly.

"Why did Jean at the pre-kindergarten think my wings are weird?" she asked, quietly. She was curled up on the chair and played absently with the spike at the tip of her tail. Her wings were slightly wrapped around her, although they were still too short and small to cover her body properly.

Dean tensed a bit and looked down at her with a frown. "He told you that?"

Eden nodded and kept staring at her tail. "He said they are not normal. Is that true, daddy?" she asked, and looked up at him with a confused frown.

Dean gritted his teeth as he tried to control his emotions. He gently put Adrian down on the floor and let the baby crawl over to the toys over by the couch – he was almost done with the food anyway. He turned his body to face Eden properly and looked down at her firmly.

"Your wings are _not_ weird, Eden, you hear me? Your wings are not like the others' because you are something very special. The others don't have a demon daddy and an angel papa – not many do, but that doesn't mean that you are not normal, because you _are,_ okay? Papa and I love you very much, and you are just as normal as anyone else, understood?"

Eden looked back into her father's eyes for a few seconds before nodding and jumping up into his lap. Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, while he rocked her gently.

"Good. Don't let anyone tell you different," Dean told her.

Castiel returned from the bathroom and saw Dean hugging Eden on the chair. The demon was rubbing her back soothingly, and it looked as though the girl was pretty upset about something.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, and looked between them with concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine now, right, sweetie?" Dean said and smiled down at Eden. She nodded and smiled, before jumping off of his lap and went down to play with Adrian on the floor. Dean stood up and went over to his mate. "I'll tell you about it later, okay?"

Castiel nodded and glanced down at Eden with a worried frown. Dean kissed his cheek to relax him, before he went to put plates on the table while the angel finished cooking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They went to bed early, around 9:10pm. They had bathed Adrian and Eden earlier, and also taken quick showers (separately), before finally heading to bed.

Castiel was already lying under the covers when Dean came in. They had dried their wings in the wing drier because it took a while for the feathers to get dry on their own, and sleeping with wet wings wasn't cool at all.

After Dean had gotten into bed and settled down, Castiel turned around to face him. The demon had told him earlier about what Eden had said, and it concerned him a little.

"She'll be okay, Cas, don't worry," Dean told him when he felt the angel's worry for their daughter.

"I know. She's strong," he smiled.

Dean smiled back and kissed the angel. Their closed their eyes as their lips and mouths explored the other's, until Castiel rolled over on his back and pulled his mate on top of him. The demon growled and kissed him more intensely.

"I'll go lock the door," Dean breathed, after they pulled back from the heavy kiss to catch their breaths.

Castiel whined in protest, but let the demon go and lock the door to be sure that Eden wouldn't stumble into the room and catch them in the act. The door between the nursery and the entrance hall was also locked, so she couldn't enter from there either.

Dean threw himself on top of Cas again and continued to kiss him intensely. They managed to pull each other's clothes off during their kisses, until they lay completely bare and exposed to each other. Dean looked down the angel's slim and less muscled body, while he ran a hand over the pale skin, causing the angel to moan and lean into his touch. Castiel's beautiful white wings were spread out under him, and Dean was careful not to hurt them as he supported himself with a hand on the bed.

He leaned down and licked Castiel's nipples, hearing him gasp under him. He teased the sensitive nipple with his tongue, while his other hand rubbed the angel's wing bone.

"Dean, _please,_ I want you," Castiel whined. His dick was leaking and his hole was wet and hot; begging for his mate's cock to fill him up.

"Always so impatient," Dean smiled against Cas' chest, before moving lower and licked his bellybutton. The angel bucked up violently and gasped, and his hands grasped the sheets tightly while his body was trembling with need. Dean loved teasing his mate and watch him squirm and writhe until he couldn't take it anymore and just wanted Dean's cock.

"Dean, I want to sleep at some point also, so _please_ just stop teasing," Castiel begged and thrashed his wings in annoyance.

"Alright, alright," Dean grinned, amused, and finally reached down a hand to start fingering Cas' hole open and make him ready. His fingers slipped into his mate's tight, warm heat and felt how slick he was already. The scent of the angel's slick was so unlike the slick of any woman Dean had ever been with before – it was sweeter, _stronger_, even when he wasn't in heat. He scissored him open as fast as he could, and when he felt the angel was ready to take his cock, he pulled his fingers out and got into position above him.

Castiel looked up at him and spread his legs more to give him space. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as the demon got in position.

Dean grabbed his cock and guided it into Castiel's warm body, feeling it squeezing around him but still letting him inside. He moaned as he buried himself deep inside his mate, and he looked down into Castiel's deep blue eyes as he was finally all the way inside.

Castiel's mouth was open in a silent 'O' while he stared up into Dean's green eyes. They kept eye contact as the demon pulled out slowly before slamming back in; causing the angel's body to rock up the bed and for him to gasp out in surprise.

Dean leaned down and buried his face in the angel's neck while he finally set up a faster and harder pace. Castiel clung to him and touched his back and wings while Dean thrust into his body.

The room was full of quiet needy moans and gasps, and a heavy smell of sex and alpha musk. They were still careful not to be too loud, in case Eden should suddenly be standing outside their door. Adrian was still too young for it to matter much if he heard them, and the boy could sleep through almost any noise.

"C'mon, Cas, I know you're close. I can tell by the way you're squeezing around me even tighter. I want you to come, c'mon," Dean groaned into his neck, while he adjusted his hips and thrust into his mate even harder and nailing his prostate head-on.

"Dean – _ah, yes, right there, oh! _Please," Castiel whimpered, and bared his neck to Dean as the demon started marking it possessively. He writhed and moaned until he finally came, and felt Dean nail his prostate mercilessly through his orgasm, until the demon also came and spilled his seed inside of him.

They panted and caught their breaths together, and Castiel winced slightly when Dean slipped out of him and felt the demon's come leave his body. Dean got up and wiped up the mess and cleaned Castiel up, before pulling on some underwear and a t-shirt and unlocked the door. The angel quietly put on some clothes as well, in case Eden should come in during the night.

Dean lay back down on the bed and turned off the lights, and Castiel moved over and cuddled against him. The demon hummed and rubbed a hand over the angel's back; touching his slightly wet oil glands which made Cas moan and squirm.

"How long has it been? Three days?" Dean asked all of sudden.

Castiel rolled his eyes, although Dean couldn't see it. "You're actually keeping count of it…"

Dean grinned and pulled his mate closer. "Yeah, more or less."

"You are hopeless," Castiel muttered and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but you love me anyway," Dean smirked, smugly.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Dean," the angel muttered, although Dean could tell that he was smirking.

Dean just grinned and wrapped his wings around them as they settled down to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: That was the first time jump of the story, but they'll be quite frequent. Still a few chapters to go before you'll see any heat sex – Adrian needs to be a bit older :)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**August 2019 (Dean is 31, Castiel is 30, Adrian is 2 (almost 3) Eden is 5 (almost 6).**

Eden and Jason had started in the first grade in mid-August in different schools. Jason was adapting well into his school and had found many friends, where Eden had a bit more trouble. Some of the children were still looking at her wings strangely since they weren't quite like demon wings and not like angel wings either, and sometimes a few of the other children would make fun of it. Dean and Castiel were trying their best to teach her how to overcome the bullies and ignore them, but it was hard on both of them. At least Eden's friend from kindergarten, Ariel, was still a good friend of hers and the two got along well.

Castiel had turned 30 years old on the 20th August, and Eden would turn 6 on the 28th. She was very excited about her birthday and couldn't wait.

It was the day after Castiel's birthday, and it had been a week since Eden started in school. They were busy doing the usual morning chores – waking up the kids, preparing breakfast and lunchboxes, getting ready for work, and keeping an eye on Adrian who was still curious about anything he could get his hands on. The boy was nearly 3 years old now and had started walking, and he was running around after Eden all the time, which both amused and annoyed her at times.

"No, that's my cup, Adrian!" Eden scolded and took a plastic cup out of his curious hands. It was a cup she had gotten as a present on her fifth birthday, and it was decorated with Disney princesses (most of them being either humans or angels, because demons were often seen as less delicate). She loved it very much and didn't like it when her brother used it. Adrian was very often interested in items that belonged to his older sister.

Eden's wings twitched with annoyance as she glared at her brother. Her feathers reached her knees now, but wouldn't reach her feet until another 10 years.

Adrian began crying after Eden snatched the cup from his hands, and Castiel came over and pulled him up in his arms to soothe him. "What's wrong, Adrian?" he asked and rocked the boy.

"Eden took da cup," Adrian sobbed and clung to the angel.

"It's _my_ cup! Tell him to stop taking it, papa!" Eden spoke, stubbornly, and glared up at her little brother.

Castiel sighed and continued to comfort his son. "It's alright, you know it's Eden's cup. You don't like it either when she takes _your_ cup, do you?"

"No…" The boy sobbed into the angel's shirt and kept clinging to him.

"There is nothing to cry about, sweetie."

Dean came out from the bathroom and watched the scene. Eden took her cup and walked into the kitchen to get some milk, while Castiel continued trying to calm Adrian down.

"Another sibling quarrel over the cup?" Dean smirked.

"Yes… And your son is not acting like an alpha at all, he's clinging to me," Castiel muttered and glared briefly at his mate.

Dean laughed. "Well, I don't blame him. You're nice to cling to." He gave the angel a suggestive wink.

"Be quiet, Dean," Castiel muttered and blushed. He put Adrian down on the floor again and the boy clung to his leg for a minute before moving over to his toys.

"Eden, get dressed, we're leaving soon," Dean told her.

Eden looked a bit conflicted. She stayed in her spot in the kitchen and took a step forward before slowly moving back again, and repeated the movements a few times. Her tail twitched nervously and she looked up at Dean and asked, "But daddy, what if they steal my books again?"

Dean looked at her, frowning. "What? They did that?"

"Some angel boy did, yes," Eden muttered and looked at the floor.

"Why?" Dean demanded, and tried to hold back the anger he felt inside. _No one_ should hurt or bully his little girl without him taking affair.

"Because I can read better than he can, and he said I'm only better was because I'm a freak," she explained. Her eyes got teary, making both Dean and Cas alerted. Adrian didn't understand what was going on, so he kept playing with a toy car over by the couch, while his parents stared at Eden who was twitching and trembling.

Dean noticed Castiel's eyes getting teary as well as he listened to their daughter while feeling utterly helpless about what had happened to her.

Dean pulled himself together and kneeled down in front of Eden. He grabbed her shoulders firmly and made her look into his eyes. "You are _not_ a freak; you're just good at some things that this boy isn't, okay? And I'll go talk to you teacher when I drop you off in school today and see if I can make it stop, alright?"

Eden nodded and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck to hug him. The demon rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

"Are there any others than him who has said such things to you?"

"Not really, but some of them stare at me oddly," Eden sobbed.

Dean sighed and continued to comfort her.

Afterwards, they packed the rest of the stuff, dropped Adrian off in the daycare center and drove Eden to school. Dean pulled the teacher aside to talk with her and she promised she would explain to the children that Eden was just like any other child. The teacher seemed very understanding and fond of Eden, and they hoped she'd be able to make a difference. She did tell them, however, that the problem was not just the children but also how the other parents perceived the angel/demon hybrid and the way their opinions were reflected in their children's behavior – most of the children had already informed their parents about an angel/demon hybrid being in their class. She told them there would be a parent/teacher meeting next week and that hopefully she could talk to the parents about not letting their children bully Eden.

After talking to the teacher, Dean and Castiel went back to the Impala so the demon could drive them to work.

Castiel hesitated and didn't enter the car, and Dean glanced at him in worry. He walked around the car and approached the angel warily.

"Cas?"

Castiel took a deep breath and tried to hold the tears back. "This is what I feared… that our children would have to go through this because they are different. I don't like seeing her suffer, Dean, and I feel like it's all my fault."

"Whoa, Cas, don't think that. How can it be your fault?" The demon grabbed his mate's arm in a comforting gesture while he tried to make eye contact with him.

Castiel finally looked up into Dean's eyes, helplessly. "Because I don't know how to make other people stop hating us and stop looking at our children the way they do. I don't know what to do or how to protect our children from all the bad things out there."

Dean sighed. "Cas, there isn't much we can do about that… The only thing we can do it is to support them and ask the school for help. Hell, Cas, our children are gonna meet _a lot_ of douchebags in their lives – but you can't go through life without meeting a douchebag or two, they're _everywhere._ But what we must _not_ do is to give up and lose all hope, because if we do that, then our children are the ones who will suffer the consequences of not having our support, you understand? They _need_ our full support and our love to get through this, and you can't give them that if you blame yourself."

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute, until Castiel's body finally relaxed and the angel nodded.

"I understand. I'm sorry…"

Dean smiled. "Nothing to be sorry about, I know how hard it is. Heck, I don't like watching Eden cry either, it makes me feel so helpless."

"But you handled the situation with the teacher well."

"Well, the teacher's nice… I think maybe she can help Eden out and make her fit in better," Dean pondered. "And I think we should attend the parent/teacher meeting to get to know Eden's classmates and their parents."

"Don't you think they'll treat us like most other racists do?" Castiel muttered. He wasn't very keen about going.

"Yeah, but if we can talk to them about letting their kids leave Eden alone, it would be worth it. I hope there would at least be one of them that is in the mood for listening."

"I believe you might be right…"

Dean's lip curled into a smile. "And now, let's go to work before we're late."

Castiel smiled and nodded, before finally getting into the car. Dean got into the Impala as well and drove them to work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuesday evening the following week, Castiel, Dean and Eden went to the school to attend the parent/teacher meeting. They had left Adrian with Missouri, who was happy to care take of him while they were gone for a few hours. They had started speaking to her a bit more over the past few years and they got along well. Castiel felt rather safe leaving his little son with her, but he couldn't help being slightly worried.

The children were allowed to go to the meeting as well, and teachers would show the parents around the school, introduce themselves, give information about school policies, teachers' emails, etc.

Eden held Dean's hand tightly as they entered the school, and stared around at all the other parents and children who were also walking into the school. Dean glanced down at his daughter in slight worry when he felt how nervous she was and gave her little hand a reassuring squeeze, which softened her up a bit.

The female teacher they had met the other day, Emilie, welcomed the parents and showed them around the school. Eden and Ariel giggled and had fun together while they walked around, and Castiel started chatting a bit with Ariel's angel mother. Dean had to tell Eden to quiet down a bit when the two girls kept talking and giggling when the teacher started speaking again.

They finally entered their children's classroom. The room was decorated with various colorful decorations which the children had made last week, and the upper wall had the entire alphabet posted on it. Each letter was represented on a paper with an animal or item which name started with the letter it represented. On the other wall there were numbers from 1-100 posted. It was for the children to better learn and remember the alphabet and number system, although they had started leaning them in pre-school last year. There were extra chairs put into the room for the parents to sit on, and they all looked up as the teachers came in to introduce themselves.

Because it was a mixed species school, the parents were both demons, angels, and humans, and they were mostly mixed couples with hybrid children. There were a few full blood children among them (whose parents weren't racist since they put them in a mixed school). Some of the parents were also hybrids who had mated either with another hybrid or a full blood. Eden was still the only angel/demon hybrid present in the room.

They were sitting next to Ariel and her parents. Ariel's parents were rather accepting of Eden and of Dean and Castiel, although Dean had felt Ariel's beta angel father being a bit skeptic of him and Eden first, but it had faded when he saw the girls' close friendship.

Castiel and Dean ignored the way some of the other parents stared, frowned and whispered about them. Castiel couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable when an alpha angel (who appeared to be a single parent) sitting behind him continued to stare at him. He wasn't sure if he was staring out of hatred or because he was interested in him, but either way the angel didn't like it. He was glad Dean didn't seem to notice, because the last thing he needed was for his mate to start a big fuss in front of everyone because someone was looking at him.

Castiel tried shrugging it off and instead concentrated on the teachers.

The evening went by pretty quiet at first. Several teachers came into the classroom and introduced themselves, and the parents got to know their children's teachers, school materials, schedules, etc., better.

By the end of the evening, Emilie returned and spoke to them.

The children had gotten tired and restless, so they went outside to play under the supervision of the other teachers, while the parents stayed inside and listened to Emilie.

"Hello, everyone, I hope you enjoyed the evening – it was nice for us to see you all here, and I do hope you got a better impression of what your children will be doing here at this school. Now, before we all go home, I would like to ask if there are any of you who have questions or anything before we leave?" The teacher smiled and looked around the class at all the teachers.

"I have a question!" an alpha demon blurted, making everyone look at him. "Why is it that this school allows an abomination like that angel/demon hybrid to attend classes together with the other children? Such kids shouldn't exist in the first place, and _my son _is _not_ going to have to look at such a _freak_ every fucking day here!" He spat the words out and glared over at Dean and Castiel in contempt.

Dean growled aggressively and his wings sharpened, causing some of the other parents, who didn't have sharp wings, to flinch back.

"You got a problem, asshole?!" Dean snapped and was about to get up from his chair to charge at the other demon, but Castiel held him back.

"Yeah, I do. Obviously you have a problem too, since you seem to have a weak spot for a nice, tight piece of angel ass!" the demon snarled back. He ignored his mate who tried desperately to calm him down, and the other parents gasped at his outburst.

Dean saw red.

He got up from his chair fast and spread his impressive, sharp wings out aggressively. The other demon got up as well, growling. Dean was about to charge but the teacher's voice stopped him.

"Stop it you two! We don't want any fights here! What would your children think?" Emilie shouted, and stared between Dean and the other demon in a mixture of authority and slight fear.

Dean backed down slowly, as did the other alpha, but their continued glaring each other down until Dean sat down next to Cas again. The angel looked utterly uncomfortable and he trembled slightly. He hated conflict more than anything.

There was a lot of talking and whispering in the room and everyone stared between Dean and the other demon with wide eyes.

Emilie sighed and seemed to collect herself again before speaking. "So… does anyone else have a problem with the hybrid? I can guarantee you that Eden is a very smart, friendly child, and I doubt she'll be any kind of trouble to your children."

There was whispering again, and the demon male from earlier snorted at her words. Dean growled at him.

Some of the other parents admitted feeling the same as the alpha demon and weren't comfortable with Eden being in the same class as their kids, while others said it didn't matter to them at all. The parents started fighting with other because of it and it got pretty loud.

Castiel stared into his lap the whole time, trying to calm down and shake the anger and violating feeling off of him. Dean could feel his discomfort through the bond and he grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The demon was trembling slightly as he tried to control himself and not start punching at the racist parents all of sudden.

"Well, I only see one option here: expel that damned hybrid and all the problems are solved!" the alpha demon from earlier snapped and rose from his chair.

Everything went crazy from then on.

Some parents started shouting and spitting racist words, and others were just trying to make peace between everyone again. Dean had gotten up and confronted the other demon, and the two started a verbal discussion which certainly didn't go kindly.

Everything got so out of hand that Emilie went to get the principal, who was present at the school.

When the principal entered, the alpha demon from earlier walked up to him and demanded that he took Eden out of school. Some of the other parents nodded in agreement while others protested, and the principal looked around at everyone with a serious, firm expression on his face.

"So you ask of me to let this angel/demon hybrid go because you are so racist and narrow-minded that you won't have your children be around an otherwise friendly and smart student? Is that it?" the principal spoke in a voice of authority, and glanced over the classroom.

The parents looked at each other.

"Was that an insult to us?" the alpha demon growled.

"No, it was a true fact. You must be racist since you – _hybrid_ parents or parents with _hybrid_ offspring – talk like that about an innocent, hybrid child, who isn't different from your own kids," the principal answered. His eyes darkened and his angel wings twitched. "And if you want me to expel an innocent student because you are being racist, then I guess I should also expel that demon boy who destroyed school property worth 1500 dollars last week… Say, wasn't that your kid?"

He looked at the alpha demon, whose eyes widened and took a step back unconsciously.

"Not to mention any of your kids who will break school rules in the future or just somehow 'destroy the ideal classroom picture' – I can expel them too if that's the rules you wanna play by," the principal continued, and grit his teeth as he glared at the parents. "If you don't want your children to interact with the hybrid, then tell them to not talk to her – but do _not_ let them bully or harass her, otherwise it's_ your_ children who will face getting expelled."

Dean couldn't help but smirk smugly when everyone seemed to back down at the threat. He brushed his wing against Castiel's gently, and the angel looked at him with a small smile.

The alpha demon seemed to be in conflict with himself. He was clearly not pleased about what the principal had to say. Eventually he growled and lowered his spread wings. "Fine, let the hybrid stay. But my son is not going near her, _ever._"

The principal's lip curled into a tiny, barely visible smirk, and he shrugged his shoulders. "It's a free country."

The demon snorted and left the room to go get his son, before leaving the school angrily.

Everyone calmed down and began to leave. Some of them smiled softly at Dean and Cas as they left and said goodbye to them. Ariel's mother gave them a grin and a thumbs-up, making Dean laugh.

The principal pulled Dean and Castiel aside as everyone began to leave, and spoke with them once they were alone in the room.

"I'm sorry you have to go through such trouble with your daughter. I will do my best to prevent anything from happening to her, and if it does I will make sure there will be punishments."

"Thank you, sir, we appreciate it," Dean smiled, and shook the principal's hand when it was offered to him. "But… may I ask why you're so, uh, not racist?"

The principal laughed. "Well, I know quite a lot about angel/demon hybrids – my mother is one, and she married my father who is an angel. That is why I look completely like an angel."

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise, as did Dean's. They hadn't expected that.

The principal said goodbye to them and they left to room to find Eden, who was waiting for them in the hallway. She was talking to Garth, who was the math teacher they were introduced to earlier.

Garth was squatting down in front of her, and he had an old sock on his hand which he used to entertain her and Ariel with.

"Don't be scared of the bullies, little girl, I will protect you!" the sock spoke through Garth. The human moved the sock forward and bumped it against Eden's and Ariel's noses.

Eden laughed. "But you're a _sock…_"

The sock looked offended. "Now, don't be racist! Racists are bad, you know that."

Eden giggled along with Ariel.

"Hey," Dean smiled as he and Castiel approached. "What's going on? What's up with the sock?" He frowned and stared at it almost suspiciously.

Garth stood up and shoved the sock up in front of Dean's face, who flinched back a little. "I am Mr. Fizzles, and I will protect dear Eden from now on!"

Dean blinked at the sock and at Garth stupidly, while Cas chuckled in amusement next to him.

"Mr. Garth is funny," Eden smiled. "He just chased away two mean boys who were making fun of me and Ariel…"

"Oh, did he now?" Dean spoke and looked at Garth as if he was assessing him.

Garth chuckled. "Well, those two boys have no manners. I like teaching kids manners, but me being a math teacher usually makes them dislike me. Mr. Fizzles is a good help, though," he grinned.

Castiel smiled. "Thank you, Mr… Garth?" He frowned at the name.

"Fitzgerald is my last name. The children call me by my first name because most of them can't say my last name properly. I don't really care anyway," Garth shrugged. "And you're welcome. I was bullied myself in school, so now I would like to help Eden through it." He smiled down at Eden and did a high-five with her and Ariel, who seemed to like their math teacher a lot.

Ariel's parents began taking their daughter home, and she and Eden said goodbye and waved at each other as the angel girl left. Dean and Castiel prepared to leave with Eden as well.

"Goodbye, Eden, and see you tomorrow for math. It's your birthday tomorrow, right?" Garth said and smiled down at her.

Eden's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Garth merely grinned at her and waved goodbye as they left.

Eden went ahead of her parents on the way back to the car. She was sleepy, but the thought of her birthday the next day kept her excited and cheerful.

Dean and Castiel held hands as they walked to the car and watched Eden jump around happily in front of them. She was completely unaware of the fights and discussions all the parents had had about her earlier, but they weren't going to tell her about it any time soon. It was better that she didn't know, for now.

"I hope there won't be another such meeting soon…" Castiel muttered and sighed.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, me too. I'm glad it went well. I just hope the parents will leave the matter be."

"Me too, but I'm not putting my hopes up too high just yet."

They helped Eden into the car and drove home, feeling exhausted after the parent meeting.

They picked up Adrian from Missouri's apartment and the boy was already asleep. Dean carried him into his room and tucked him into bed. After they put Eden and Adrian to sleep, they began wrapping up the last few presents to be ready to give them to Eden the next morning. They had bought various toys, clothes and shoes for her, and they knew that the rest of the family would likely also give her presents like they usually did.

Afterwards, they lay down in bed together and were relieved that the parent meeting was over. Dean nuzzled Castiel's feathers possessively and fell asleep, and the angel smiled and felt safe and protected in his mate's embrace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: This chapter was really difficult, and I still don't quite like how it turned out. I felt that I needed to go into more depth about how the other kids and parents in Eden's school are reacting to her, and show how some parents are hostile while others are not. I promise that chapter 5 will have a lot more fluff and family time than this one :)

Thanks for reading, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**August - September 2019 (Castiel is 30, Dean is 31, Eden is 6, Adrian is 2 (almost 3), Jason is 6 (almost 7), Emma is 2, Jo is 30, Tom is 32, Gabriel is 34, Sam and Jess are 24, Jesse is 5 months old).**

The next day was Eden's 6th birthday.

Dean and Castiel got up early in the morning to prepare the presents and breakfast before waking up Adrian and Eden. Their daughter was super excited and couldn't wait to be seated by the table and open her presents. They all sat down – Dean was sitting on one side of the table with Eden to his right, while Castiel was seated on the opposite side with Adrian to his left.

"Are all these presents just for me?" Eden asked, awed, when she looked at the eight different presents on the table. Some were smaller than others and they were wrapped in paper with animals on it – she loved animals.

"Yep, just for you, sweetheart," Dean grinned, and gestured at her to start opening her presents.

Eden eagerly began opening the presents while the others started eating. Adrian was staring at his sister jealously as she opened them.

Eden was excited to see some of the toys she'd wished for, plus some clothing that she really liked. The new shoes she just completely fell in love with, and after opening all her presents she grinned at her parents and went around to hug them; telling them thank you, before sitting back down to eat.

"When is the cake?" she asked, excitedly, while she ate.

"Later, when we come home tonight," Castiel smiled.

"I want cake too – Eden got all da presents," Adrian pouted.

Dean laughed and Castiel chuckled fondly.

"I know, but it's Eden's birthday so she gets all the presents today. In two months it's your turn, little guy," Dean grinned.

"You'll get plenty of cake tonight, don't worry," Castiel told his son. Their children had definitely inherited their taste for cake and pie from Dean.

Adrian seemed to cheer up a little.

"So what do you guys say to going to grandma and grandpa's house next weekend for a barbecue? They invited us over," Dean asked and looked at the children.

Adrian's face lit up happily, as did Eden's.

"Yay, barbecue! Can we have cheeseburgers?" Eden asked.

"You'll have to talk to grandpa about that, but I think so," Dean grinned. "Sam and Jessica will be there with their baby as well. I'm pretty sure Jason and his parents and little sister are also joining, and I hear that they invited Gabe, too."

Eden's face lit up. "Really? I can't wait." She was always looking forward to play with Jason and see her uncles whom she rarely saw.

Jess had graduated from Stanford and had gotten a job as a nurse in Stanford city where she and Sam lived. They had rented a small apartment together while Sam finished his final years to become a lawyer. On March 26th they had their first child; a baby boy whom they named Jesse. The boy was an alpha, and he was born with demon wings and a tail so you couldn't tell him apart from a full blood demon. They had been very excited about their baby boy, and the whole family was glad that it wasn't just Dean and Castiel who brought new members into the family.

"I'm glad to hear that Sam and Jess are joining with the baby. I feel bad about only having seen Jesse twice," Castiel spoke.

"Yeah, me too, but it's not easy when they live so far away…" Dean sighed.

After having eaten they prepared to leave, and Eden was bringing candy to her class to share on her birthday. She was feeling a bit nervous about it, but she knew the other kids would be happy about her bringing sweets for them.

Eden was packing her books into her school bag while Adrian followed her around. Dean and Castiel watched their children fight a little when Adrian got in the way of his older sister, but the two never fought too loud or violently.

Dean pulled the angel in for a kiss while they waited near the kitchen for Eden to get ready for school.

"I can't believe our little girl is 6 already…"

Castiel smiled and leaned into Dean. "I know. Time passes quickly… and yet it still feels like a lifetime ago since we had her."

"Time has passed, but you still look as sexy as always, angel," Dean smiled and stroked a hand through his soft feathers.

The angel blushed heavily, and Dean laughed fondly and slapped his ass playfully – making Castiel glare and blush at him – before finding Eden and helping her get the candy ready and put it into her bag.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the weekend of the next week they went to Mary and John's house for the family barbecue. It was September already and the weather was warm and sunny – perfect for spending the day outside.

Sam, Jess and their baby, Jesse, were there as well, and Gabriel, Jo, Tom, Jason and Emma were joining too. Mary was happy to see them all at the house, and Eden and Adrian cheerfully greeted their grandparents. The children had had small vacations at their grandparents' house whenever Dean and Cas felt that they needed a weekend for themselves. It had only happened a few times, usually when they needed some extra sleep and rest.

Mary pulled them all in for hugs when they arrived and seemed very happy to see her guests.

"Hello, Eden, and late happy birthday," Mary smiled and handed Eden two presents from her and John.

"Are these for me?" the girl cheered and took the presents eagerly.

"Just for you," Mary chuckled.

Eden began opening her presents while Jason watched curiously. Inside were a pretty, dark red dress and some animal toys. She thanked her grandparents cheerfully and showed off her presents to Dean and Cas.

"Hey there," Sam smiled when he entered the room together with Jess and the new baby. They had been outside in the garden and came in to greet them.

"Hey, Sammy! Still enjoy being woken up in the middle of the night?" Dean grinned as he pulled his brother into a hug. He entwined his tail with Sam's who returned the gesture.

Sam had gained a lot more muscle now that he was past his teen years, and John had made fun of it because it took him so long before he had finally started looking like a real alpha.

"It's okay, Jesse is mostly calm but he's getting teeth now so he isn't that calm anymore…" Sam said when they pulled back from the hug. "He wakes us up at the craziest hours…"

"Yeah, that's a pain, isn't it," Dean grinned.

"Yeah, it is, especially since I have to get up early for class sometimes," Sam groaned. Dean laughed.

Jessica was standing next to Sam, holding the baby in her arms. Jesse was calm right now and he looked around curiously at all the people around him.

"Hello, Jessica, how are you?" Castiel smiled at her, and looked down at the 5-month old baby in her arms. He smiled at Jesse who gurgled happily when he saw the angel (probably because he found his white wings very interesting).

Adrian was clinging to Castiel's leg and hid under his wing while he stared up at all the people around him. He was a bit shy when they were many of people around, and Castiel patted his head in a loving gesture while he talked to Jess.

"I'm good, thank you, Castiel. How is it going for you? I heard Eden started in school recently," Jess replied. She smiled and rocked Jesse, while Sam was still speaking with Dean.

"It's going alright… Eden has a few problems, socially, but her math teacher has been a great help."

"Yup, Garth sure has helped her," Dean butted in, and smiled at Cas.

Garth had kept his word to look after Eden, and he cheered her up whenever she was sad. When someone bullied her, he came after the bullies and told them not to make fun of her. He had managed to make some of them realize that all people were different from each other and you shouldn't make fun of them – especially since Eden was friendly to everyone. All the kids loved how he used his sock, Mr. Fizzles, during class, and they listened to him because they respected him. Things had gotten better for Eden since then, although only a couple of weeks had passed since Garth's influence had started to work, but there would probably always be bullies around, he had told her. The children had actually been a bit kinder to Eden since the parent/teacher meeting, although some of them simply stayed away from her. It made her confused and a little sad, and Dean and Castiel didn't know how to explain to her why some of the kids avoided her.

Eden and Jason were chatting and laughing together while the adults greeted each other, and the hybrid girl showed Jason her tooth which had started jiggling and was about to fall out.

"Is it going to hurt when they fall out?" Eden asked Jason, and stared at her friend fearfully. The human boy had already lost a few of his baby teeth.

"A bit, it doesn't hurt for that long," Jason explained. "But it does bleed a little…"

Eden stared back at him with wide eyes. She was clearly frightened about her teeth falling out.

"Jason, stop scaring your friend, jeez!" Jo scolded her son while she held her daughter, Emma, in her arms. The little girl's hair was blonde and her eyes were blue, and she was sucking on her thumb while she glanced down at her brother and Eden curiously.

"But it's true!" Jason argued.

Jo sighed and rolled her eyes.

They all went out into the garden. It was noon and they had the whole day to talk and enjoy family time together. Gabriel hadn't arrived yet but he would probably show up soon.

Sam and Jessica gave a present to Eden as well – a new pencil case because her last one got broken, they heard. Eden thanked them and admired her new pencil case which was purple and had animals faces on it, before Castiel put it into their bag along with the other presents.

Adrian was still clinging to Castiel shyly, and the angel pulled him up into his lap when they all sat down by the table. The boy buried his face in the angel's chest and peered around at the others. Sam was trying to get his attention, and Adrian grinned briefly at him before acting shy again.

"He's really shy, isn't he," Jess chuckled.

"It'll go away in a few minutes," Castiel smiled, and rubbed his son's back while Adrian was glancing up at Dean who was sitting next to them. The boy was always like this when many people were around, but he would soften up soon.

"Papa, can Jason and I play in the sprinklers and in the pool, please?" Eden asked and came over to them, staring up at Cas with puppy eyes. She loved playing in the small inflatable pool that John and Mary had, and there were also water sprinklers in the garden that the children could play in.

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking your grandma and grandpa about that? But I don't mind you playing in the water; we brought your bathing suit, after all," Castiel smiled.

Eden grinned and looked over at her grandparents. "Can we, please?"

Mary laughed. "Of course you can."

"You can, but don't let Emma play in the pool when you're alone, Jason," Jo spoke and looked at her son firmly.

"I won't," Jason promised and smiled excitedly.

John went to get the small inflatable pool and filled it with water as well as getting the sprinklers ready. Castiel handed Adrian over to Dean and went to get Eden's bathing suit. He took Eden to the bathroom where he helped her change into the bathing suit and zip it up under her wings. She still had trouble sometimes making her wings and tail go through her clothes, especially in the bathing suit.

When the children were ready, they ran towards the water and laughed happily before they started playing. Jo had brought some swimming trunks for Jason just in case. Adrian and Emma were still young, so they were only allowed to get close to the water while they were supervised by an adult. They watched over the children from the terrace, but when the little ones were playing they took turns to go down by the water and supervise them more closely.

Gabriel arrived an hour later and everyone was happy to see him. He hadn't seen most of them for a few months, since he hadn't been able to attend Castiel's birthday because his band was on a tour. He greeted them and looked at Sam and Jess' new baby for the first time.

"Wow, congratulations you two," Gabriel grinned when he saw Jesse. "I'm glad to see that my brother and Dean aren't the only ones fucking like bunnies around here."

"Gabriel!" Castiel exclaimed and blushed like mad.

Jess looked utterly surprised by the odd statement, while Sam groaned and blushed. Mary and John found it quite amusing.

"Jeez, Gabe, don't talk like that in front of the children," Dean groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What? The kids are playing in the water, and Jesse is too young to understand the phrase 'fucking like bunnies'," Gabriel protested. He glanced over at where the all children were playing in the water down in the garden, and Jo and Tom were supervising them at the moment.

"Yeah, okay, I think we get it now," Sam grimaced.

"What? I'm just pointing out what everyone else was thinking. And hey, with Dean's addiction to sex I bet it can't be long before he knocks up my brother again, anyway."

"Gabriel, will you please shut up," Castiel muttered and continued to blush, while Dean couldn't help but smirk a little.

"That is a nice conversation for a family barbecue," John deadpanned, before going inside to get something.

Gabriel laughed out loud, before smiling at everyone and walking down into the middle of the garden where the children were.

"You don't mind if I join in, do you?"

The children turned around to look at him, and Eden's face lit up. "Uncle Gabe!" She ran over to him, and he grinned and lifted her up in the air.

"Damn, you're a heavy girl, I find it much easier to lift Adrian than you," the angel groaned and put her down again. "I'll give you your present later, sweetie, but right now we should have some fun in the water, don't you think?" he grinned and looked at the children who all cheered in response.

"You wanna join them in the water?" Jo asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yep, why not?" Gabriel smirked, before stripping out his clothes until he was only wearing his boxers. Jo carefully pulled Emma and Adrian aside, knowing that Gabriel was likely about to do something stupid with the water.

"_Water-splasher!"_ the angel exclaimed, before throwing himself into the inflatable pool; making water splash everywhere and the pool collapse under him.

The children screamed and laughed, and Jo shrieked and hurried away from the water. Her shirt got wet and she glared down at Gabriel, who was still lying on top of the collapsed pool and grinned up at her. The angel flapped his wet wings, causing more water drops to hit Jo who was already boiling with anger.

"You _bastard,_ Gabriel!" Jo shouted, but the angel merely laughed at her.

The kids were laughing, and Adrian had taken cover behind Eden when the water splashed out everywhere, while Emma was crying after getting wet and ran over to Tom.

Tom couldn't stop laughing when his wife growled at Gabriel and called him a bastard, before stalking back up to the others who were also laughing at her.

"It's_ not_ funny, stop laughing!" Jo hissed at them when she reached the terrace. "Cas, I really hate your brother sometimes."

Castiel laughed. "I know, I'm sorry." He looked over at Dean in amusement when the demon kept laughing and couldn't stop again. He rested his head on Sam's shoulder while his brother tried calming him down, and Jo glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. I'll get my revenge, Dean," Jo swore.

"Yeah, whatever, splash-girl," Dean grinned.

Jo saw red and was about to walk over and slap Dean, but Jess put a comforting hand on her arm that made her stop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jo quickly calmed down again, but she continued glaring at Gabriel whenever she saw him. After a little while, the children came up to the terrace to take a break from the water playing, and Mary offered everyone watermelon pieces to eat.

After having eaten a few delicious pieces, Eden and Jason went back down to the sprinklers while Adrian and Emma were put to nap inside a spare bedroom. They had baby monitors with them so they would know if the children woke up.

The adults were sitting by the table on the terrace while Eden and Jason played in the garden. It was a large, surrounded by many trees, bushes and fences.

They were both soaked with water, and Eden felt her wings starting to itch a little. It happened sometimes when she was growing new feathers. She couldn't really reach the lower part of her wings where the itching was worse, so she started shifting her shoulders in discomfort and the action didn't go unnoticed by Jason.

The boy frowned at her. "What's wrong?"

"My wings itch, I can't reach…" Eden muttered, annoyed, and attempted once more to reach but her fingers only barely touched the place.

"I can scratch you if you like?" Jason offered and stared at her wings.

Eden hesitated and looked at him. "But… my daddy doesn't want you to touch them. I don't know why…"

"He's not gonna see," Jason shrugged, and glanced up at Dean who was currently engaged in a conversation with Sam and wasn't looking at them.

Eden followed his gaze. She bit her lip, thinking. "Okay, but don't scratch too hard."

Jason's face lit up and he nodded. Eden turned her back to him and spread her wings a little, and the human boy stared at them curiously. He had always found Eden's wings fascinating and pretty, and it only increased his curiosity that he wasn't allowed to touch them that much.

"C'mooon, it itches," Eden whined and flapped her wings impatiently when her friend hesitated.

"Yeah, okay, I'll scratch it," Jason said and moved his hands up to touch the lower part of the wing bones where the itching was worst. Eden sighed in satisfaction when he finally began scratching her wings for her, although he was being careful.

Suddenly something at the edge of Eden's bathing suit caught Jason's interest. There were tiny bumps at the base of her wings. He tilted his head and stared at them curiously. He didn't know what they were, and he was just about to touch the weird bumps when suddenly he heard Dean yell at him.

"_Hey!_ Don't you _dare_ touch that place, Jason, you hear me?!" Dean roared and ran towards them.

Jason flinched back in surprise and stared wide-eyed up at Dean as the alpha demon approached. His wings were spread out, and he grabbed Eden's arm and pulled her away from him.

Castiel, Jo and Tom were running towards them with worried expressions on their faces.

"Daddy!" Eden cried, confused.

"It's okay, Eden," Dean soothed her. He kneeled down and inspected her wings and oil glands carefully, and his daughter was very confused about what he was doing. Dean looked over at Jason with a serious expression on his face. "Did you touch them?" he asked, almost like a growl, while pointing at the oil glands.

Jason shook his head frantically and continued staring back at Dean with wide eyes.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Castiel asked when he finally reached him.

Dean sighed and stood up again. "I was afraid he touched that place…" he muttered, and gestured at Eden's back.

Castiel followed his gaze and finally understood what Dean was hinting at. He looked back at his mate with a small smile.

"Dean… Eden's oil glands are not fully developed yet. A mating bond cannot be formed before she is a teenager," the angel explained softly.

Dean frowned. "Really? But I thought—"

Castiel chuckled fondly. "I know what you thought; you thought Jason was about to repeat your 'mistake'. I understand. But it's not physically possible yet, so you don't have to worry."

Dean nodded and suddenly felt pretty stupid and guilty for scaring the kids like that. He was just trying to protect his daughter.

Meanwhile, Jo was trying to calm Jason down, who kept thinking he had done something terribly wrong. Tom looked between them all in slight confusion.

"Jeez, Dean, you scared him," Jo told him, accusingly.

Dean winced a little. "Sorry, I just thought he was about to do something stupid. I've told him not to touch Eden's wings, why did he do it?"

"My wings itched, so Jason offered to scratch them for me," Eden explained. She leaned against Castiel's hip and the angel rubbed her arm soothingly.

Dean sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you two. But you can't touch Eden's wings, okay, Jason?" He looked down at Jason who nodded weakly.

"Yep, you can't, 'cause it's kinda like touching someone's butt, and you don't touch people's butts, do you, Jason?" Jo said, and helped Dean get his point across.

Jason's eyes widened. "N-No, I don't touch butts!"

Everyone laughed and the tension slowly faded around them. Dean went over and patted Jason's head in apology and the boy gave him a smile, before the adults went back up to the terrace again.

"Now I feel kinda stupid," Dean admitted as he and Cas were walking back to the others.

Castiel chuckled and grabbed the demon's hand. "It's alright, I understand your concern. But you should first be worried about that when Eden is a teenager."

"Is it even possible to actually bond with a human?" Dean frowned. They had reached the terrace already, and Jess had heard his question.

"Well, as you know, my dad is a demon and my mother is a human, and they have bonded with each other. Although, my mother isn't really able to feel much through the bond because humans' brains don't really have that capability, so it's very, very faint what she can feel. My dad, however, can feel more than she can, but not as much as he would be able to with a demon or an angel. Mostly a bond between a human and a demon or angel is more about the physical sides of the bond than the mental; as in reacting to their partner's presence and that kind of stuff, rather than feeling each other's feelings," Jess explained.

"Like being extra physically attracted to each other, getting aroused by a single touch, triggering the heat cycle and so on?" Gabriel asked. His lips curled into an amused smirk when he watched Jess squirm with embarrassment.

"Yep," Jess replied and blushed hard. She looked down at Jesse instead and tried not to notice everyone's stares on her.

"Why do we always have embarrassing conversations when you're around, Gabe?" Sam grumbled. He rubbed Jess' back to calm her down from the embarrassment.

"Hey, it was Dean who asked!" the angel protested and pointed at Dean.

"Shut up, Gabriel," Dean grumbled.

Gabriel barked out a laugh, and they all seated themselves by the table again and continued talking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the evening John turned on the grill and Dean and Sam helped him make burgers and steaks. Adrian and Emma were awake again, and they sat on the terrace floor behind the adults and played until dinner was ready. The children had all changed into dry clothes again after they were done playing in the water.

They ate, chatted, looked after the children, and enjoyed the warm, sunny weather together.

Gabriel had given his present to Eden by now – a gift card for her favorite toy store. She had been very happy because the amount was rather big, so now she could choose several items or a more expensive one. Castiel had been somewhat annoyed with his brother for spending so much money on his children, but Gabriel didn't mind; he loved giving them presents.

During the barbecue, Dean noticed Castiel staring at Jess and her baby a lot. He had caught his mate looking at the baby several times during the day and hadn't thought much about it, but now he was beginning to wonder why.

Castiel watched as Jessica put Jesse up against her shoulder and soothed him after he had started crying and complaining. The boy was likely getting tired, and Sam sat next to his mate and child like a protective father – which he was. The angel wasn't aware of how he was staring at them.

When the barbeque was over and it was getting late, Dean and Castiel prepared to go back home. Castiel was packing the bag with diapers, wet tissues, and Eden's wet bathing suit and her presents, and was getting ready leave. Dean approached the angel while they were alone in the living room. Everyone else was still outside on the terrace, saying goodbyes to each other.

Dean sneaked up on Castiel and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

The angel flinched in surprise. "Dean," he sighed and rolled his eyes. "You scared me."

"I know, that was the point," Dean chuckled. He leaned in and kissed his mate's neck lovingly while the angel continued packing the bag. "I saw how you looked at Jess' baby today, Cas."

The angel tensed and stopped packing.

The demon's hands roamed over his stomach and abdomen, making Castiel shudder and a small moan escape his mouth.

"Do you want another baby, Cas? Is that why you were staring?" Dean murmured against his ear, and touched the angel's flat stomach possessively while he nibbled his ear.

Castiel moaned a bit. "I… Yes, it did make me want to have another child, Dean," he confessed and leaned back into his mate.

Dean growled and tightened his arms around the angel possessively and spread his sharp wings slightly.

"But not yet… I want to wait a bit longer, until Adrian is a little older. Give me until after New Year, then I might be ready to have another," Castiel spoke, softly.

Dean's teeth teased over the sensitive skin on the angel's neck before he pulled back a little. "Alright, whenever you are ready, let me know."

Castiel smiled. "I will." He turned his head to the side and kissed Dean, who was still embracing him from behind. The demon's wings were spread in a territorial display behind them.

Sam suddenly entered the room and they broke apart fast; suddenly fearing he had heard their conversation. Sam stopped in his tracks and stared between them in confusion.

"What? I was just getting my bag, I left it in here too," Sam explained. He looked between them suspiciously. "Why, did you talk about something private or what?" He smirked and went over to grab his bag.

"Yeah, we kinda did," Dean replied.

Sam chuckled. "Don't worry, I didn't hear anything, I swear."

"Good, you better not have, bitch."

"Jerk."

Castiel rolled his eyes at them while the brothers grinned at each other.

They said goodbye to everyone, and Dean carried a sleeping Adrian back to the car while Castiel helped Eden into her seat. Both children were tired and exhausted, and Dean and Castiel couldn't wait to go home and go to sleep as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: So now Dean and Cas are soon planning on having another baby – I guess that calls for some delicious heat sex :D This chapter was rather long but I have the feeling that the next chapter will be even longer.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**January 2020 (Castiel is 30, Dean is 32, Eden is 6, Adrian is 3).**

5 months passed and it was January already.

Eden was quite happy about going to school because she loved to learn new things, though the others in school still occasionally gave her a hard time. Ariel mostly helped her forget the bullies, and the two girls often went over to each other's houses to play because they lived rather close to each other.

The other students didn't bully her much because their parents told them they could be expelled if they bullied her. Instead of doing physical bullying, they sometimes called her names (while making sure no teachers would hear it) or left her out of games they were playing. Luckily, there were a few kids in the class who liked being around Eden, so she simply went over and played with them instead. Although she was rather unpopular with the children with the racist parents, she was well liked by the other children because she was friendly and helped them during class.

On the 24th January Dean turned 32 years old. His birthday was on a Friday, and they had eaten breakfast together in the morning while Dean opened his presents. Castiel had bought the presents which were supposedly from Eden and Adrian. The presents were mostly clothes, DVDs, and a new pair of shoes.

After returning from work, school, and daycare in the evening, the small family enjoyed dinner together at the table. Castiel had prepared the food and had made pie for dessert for the special occasion.

"Fuck, Cas, you have no idea how much I love you right now. The pie is _delicious,_" Dean grinned with his mouth full of apple pie, while they ate at the table. His tail curled happily next to him as his mouth was filled with the delicious flavor of his favorite food. They had just finished the dinner and the demon's eyes had widened in surprised happiness when he saw the pie.

Eden giggled at her father and hummed when she ate a slice of the delicious pie too.

"Dean, don't curse in front of the children," Castiel scowled. "And I'm glad you like it. It was my first attempt to make homemade pie… Eden helped me a bit." He smiled at his daughter, who was sitting opposite him at the table. Dean was sitting with Eden on one side of the table and Dean sat with Adrian on the other side.

"Really? When did you guys do that?" Dean frowned at them.

"Papa picked me up after school and we drove home on the bus, remember?" Eden explained.

"I was allowed to leave a bit earlier today since I worked overtime last week, so I picked up Adrian and Eden and we went home and baked together," Castiel elaborated, and smiled at his daughter who grinned back. They had had a lovely time baking together and Eden loved helping out in the kitchen. Adrian was too young and not very interested in cooking, so he had played with his toys instead.

The angel put a new slice of pie on Adrian's plate. He gave the boy small portions because he didn't always eat everything up, so smaller portions were better.

"And you did all this just for me, huh. I feel so loved," Dean laughed, and took another bite.

"I also feel loved!" Adrian blurted while he ate. The others laughed.

"You're silly, Adrian," Eden commented and rolled her eyes.

"Am not!" Adrian pouted.

"Children…" Castiel spoke, firmly, and looked between them.

Dean grinned. "You're right, son; you're very much loved."

The boy grinned and happily continued eating until he was full.

Afterwards, Dean helped Castiel with the dishes. The angel told him he should relax on his birthday, but the demon refused to do so. Dean playfully shoved his hip against his mate's while they stood in front of the sink and next to the dishwasher. The angel scowled at him before shoving him harshly, which almost made Dean drop a plate.

The demon narrowed his eyes at Castiel, and the two glared each other down until they both grinned and began shoving and pushing each other again, trying to get the upper hand.

The commotion in the kitchen didn't go unnoticed by Eden, who frowned over at her parents. She was sitting with Adrian on the couch, watching TV.

"Are you fighting?"

"No, we're just fooling around," Dean yelled back at her from the kitchen, and grinned as he finally gained the upper hand in his and Cas' little fight.

The angel didn't look particularly happy about losing, but he soon relaxed again and went back to the task of washing the dishes and putting the rest in the dishwasher.

Eden grinned in amusement. She rarely saw her parents behaving so childishly but she loved it when they did. Adrian was too busy following the cartoon on TV to really notice or care what was going on – it was his favorite cartoon series, after all.

Eden turned to look at her brother whose eyes were fixated on the TV with his mouth open, and was absently playing with his tail. She waved a hand in front his eyes to tease him, causing Adrian to whine and slap it away.

"Nooo, I'm watching!" Adrian snapped and whined at her.

"Daddy says watching TV without blinking your eyes is bad," Eden replied and looked at him firmly.

Adrian glared at her stubbornly before looking back at the screen, ignoring her. His sister sighed and rolled her eyes, before she leaned back and watched the show with him. Their wings were touching and sometimes one of their tails slapped against the other's thighs, but neither of them cared too much. They were used to it.

When Dean and Castiel finished the dishes, Eden got up from the couch and came over to them. She looked up at them hesitantly. She grabbed her tail and stroked it nervously.

"What's wrong, Eden?" Castiel asked when he noticed his daughter twitching around next to them.

Eden glanced up at him shyly before looking between both her parents. "Papa, daddy… Can I start doing gymnastics? There is a studio close to the school and I know some girls who go there, and Mr. Garth said that it's not that expensive. I _really _wanna try, can I? Please?"

Dean and Castiel stared at her in surprise before glancing at each other.

"What do you think, Cas? You think we can afford gymnastics lessons?" Dean asked as he looked at his mate.

Castiel smiled. "I believe so. If that's what she really wants…" He glanced down at Eden, who was staring up at them with eyes full of hope.

"Well, okay, it's settled then. We'll see when you can start," Dean told Eden and grinned.

Eden's face lit up and she smiled widely. "Thank you so much!" She moved forward and hugged them both. Her wings flared happily behind her, and her tail briefly wrapped around Dean's in a sign of gratitude. Her parents smiled down at her and hugged her back, before she ran back over to Adrian on the couch and pulled her brother into a hug as well. The hybrid boy tried to squirm free of the sudden hug and stared at his sister in total confusion, but the girl just grinned at him and let go.

Dean and Castiel chuckled as they watched their daughter's happy reaction, and Dean grabbed the angel's hand and squeezed it lightly while they smiled at each other.

Afterwards, they put the children to bed. Eden was very sleepy and went willingly, but Adrian refused to go to sleep yet – he wanted to keep watching cartoons, and he left his bedroom whenever they put him to bed. It took Dean a lot self-control to not get angry and frustrated at his son for not listening, and every time the boy left the room Dean carried him back without a word, until at some point Adrian gave up and finally went to sleep.

Dean sighed in relief when Adrian was finally sleeping. He leaned back against the kitchen counter, exhausted, and Castiel chuckled lightly at him.

"Jeez, I hate when he won't sleep," the demon groaned.

"I know, I also find it exhausting," Castiel smiled. He poured up at glass of water from the kitchen sink.

"Hopefully you're not too exhausted for sex, are you?" Dean grinned smugly.

Castiel rolled his eyes at him and opened the top cabinet to get his pills. "No, don't worry." There was slight amusement in his voice.

The angel was about to open the pill box when Dean's hands on his own stopped him. He frowned and looked at his mate, who was staring back at him with a soft face.

"How about we put those unnatural, cockblocking pills back up in the cabinet and let nature take its course again?" the demon spoke softly, and put the pills back up into the upper cabinet where it would be safely hidden away from the children. He placed his hands possessively on the angel's hips and looked at him.

"Dean…" the angel groaned, half protesting.

"You said you would be ready to have another kid again after New Year. It's after New Year now…" Dean spoke. "Are you not ready?"

Castiel gently pushed Dean back so they could look at each other better.

"I do want to have more children, Dean, but what about the space? We're running out of bedroom space and I can't really make my work room into a bedroom since I have to work from home sometimes, and I don't think it's fair to let Eden and Adrian share rooms all of sudden. And then there is college savings… do you think it would all work out?"

"Well, you've told me that you'd like to move into a house so that the children can play outside in a garden they don't have to share with others," Dean pointed out. "We could move into a house with more bedrooms. And we've still got money left from Michael, we've barely used it, and our pay and finances seem to be good… I can earn more money by repairing more helicopters, although it may mean I have to travel away a few times a month for it. It's going to work out, Cas, I promise."

Castiel pondered for a moment, thinking it through.

The angel's lips curled into a smile. "Alright, I believe it will work. And I feel that I am ready to have another child, I've been ready for a while now."

Dean's hands grasped Castiel's soft feathers possessively while he kissed the angel's jaw, causing the angel to moan and shudder.

"Fuck, can't wait to taste you during your heat again," Dean groaned. "Your scent and your body are too fucking addictive."

Castiel smiled and chuckled lightly, and he moved his hand through Dean's half-sharp feathers.

"Now, can we have birthday sex? I don't think I can wait much longer," the demon spoke.

Castiel laughed. "Yes, I don't think I can wait either."

Dean growled and kissed him, and they went to their bedroom, kissing and groping each other all the way, and locked all the doors once they were inside before throwing themselves on the bed, entangled in one another.

They were as silent as possible while having sex and didn't want their children to hear them. They put on some quiet music which muffled most of the sounds.

They had two rounds of heavy sex which left them both completely sated and exhausted.

Dean still couldn't wait for the angel to go into heat again and be fertile and receptive to his seed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It would take 6-7 days for Castiel's body to go back into its heat cycle again after stopping taking the suppressants.

The angel could feel Dean's excitement and how he became more protective, knowing that Cas would be fertile soon. The demon was constantly close to him, touching him, spreading his sharp wings when others – especially other males – were near, and causing their children to be confused over his strange behavior.

Thursday evening the following week – 6 days after Cas stopped taking his suppressants – Dean drove Eden and Adrian over to his parents who were supposed to babysit them while Cas was in heat. Having their children around during that time was a bad idea, because he and Cas would have sex almost non-stop for an entire week.

Mary opened the door and greeted her son and grandchildren when they arrived. Castiel stayed home – he could go into heat at any moment now, and it wasn't a good idea for him to tag along if it suddenly happened in the car while driving.

"Grandma!" Eden grinned and hugged Mary tightly.

"Hello, Eden, I'm so glad to see you," Mary smiled and hugged her back.

Eden stepped back and smiled up at her grandmother, before rushing inside to find John.

Adrian was on Dean's arm while the demon held him. The boy's right arm was wrapped around his father's neck and he stared at Mary as the female demon greeted them.

"Hey, mom. I'm glad you guys can take the kids for a week," Dean spoke and smiled at her in gratitude.

"Oh, no problem, darling, we love having them over," Mary smiled. They entered the house and Dean gently put Adrian down on the floor again. The boy grasped his father's jeans and clung to him a bit, and watched as Eden and John came into the entry hall.

"Hello, son. Why the sudden babysitting? Is Castiel sick?" John asked as he frowned at his son in concern. Eden was holding his hand and leaning into him.

Dean froze and was taken aback by the question, which was a lot more personal than John realized. "Uh, not exactly—"

"Oh John, stop being so naïve, it doesn't take much brains to figure out why we're babysitting the children for a whole week outside the holidays," Mary spoke and rolled her eyes at her husband. She glanced at Dean and smiled at him knowingly.

Dean couldn't help but blush like mad, while the kids didn't understand a word of what Mary said. Thank god.

John's face lit up with realization and he looked away, as if he was blushing. "Well, have fun then, son, and clean up after yourself before the kids come home again." With those words he turned around and led Eden into the living room to watch cartoons before bed. Eden waved goodbye at Dean before going.

"Jeez, dad…" Dean blushed and said goodbye to his daughter.

Mary laughed warmly, and reached a hand out towards Adrian, who walked over to her and took her hand.

"I will drive the children for daycare and school every day and pick them up again. It's not a bother to me since I work a doctor's clinic in your city, after all," Mary smiled. She was a nurse in a doctor's clinic after she lost her job at the local hospital a few years ago. She had to take a job in another city because the town she lived in didn't have any available jobs. She and John had a second car so transportation was not a problem for her.

Dean smiled. "Good, I'm counting on you, mom."

Mary gave him a warm smile before following Dean back to the door with Adrian. Dean had left all the kids' bags with clothes and blankets as well as Eden's school bag in the hallway.

"Goodbye, daddy," Adrian said and looked up at him.

Dean smiled and leaned down to hug him. "Take good care of your sister and your grandparents, alright? See you in a week, sweetie."

Adrian nodded and grinned, and waved goodbye at his father as Dean started walking over to the Impala again.

"Good luck!" Mary said and gave her son a suggestive wink that made him blush and scowl at her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Dean came home Castiel was in the shower, so the demon put the keys on the kitchen counter before sitting down on the couch to watch some TV while waiting for his mate to finish. It was strangely lonely without the children at home, and Dean felt a small stab of emptiness in his chest when he realized they were alone. He leaned back into the couch, sighing, and watched some random program.

Castiel exited the bathroom twenty minutes later. He was wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, and he was drying his wet hair with a towel when he entered the living room. His shirt rode up when he lifted his arms, causing his stomach and bellybutton to show. The sweatpants were hanging low; revealing some of the angel's hipbones and lower abdomen.

Dean stared at the revealed skin intensely and felt his cock twitch in his pants.

"Did you drop off the children?" Castiel asked while rubbing the towel over his hair, causing it to get ruffled and messy. His wings were still slightly moist from the shower, although he had dried most of the wetness away. A few feathers were messy, and Dean stared at those too when his eyes roamed hungrily and possessively over his angel's body.

Dean cleared his throat and looked away briefly. "Yeah, my mom was happy to babysit. We'll pick the kids up again when, uh, when this is over…"

Castiel smiled and nodded, and proceeded with drying his wet hair. His body had felt strangely weak and tingly all day and he knew his heat was approaching.

The angel hummed softly to himself and wandered over to the kitchen to pour up some juice. He had just drunk a few sips of his juice and put the glass back on the counter when he felt a sudden strong weakness in his limbs. He grabbed the counter for support and gasped, feeling his body warm up and tingle strangely.

His heat had appeared.

Castiel's ass started feeling warm and he felt slickness begin to leak out and soak his underwear. His wings were beginning to feel tingly and weak as well, and his oil glands were leaking slightly.

The scent of the angel's slick and pheromones lingered in the air as his heat got stronger, and it soon reached Dean. The demon sniffed the air; feeling the delicious sweet scent of his mate tease and fill his nostrils. He growled and glanced over at his mate, who was leaning against the kitchen counter. He got up from the couch fast and stalked over to the angel.

Castiel yelped when Dean was suddenly on him; pushing him against the counter and biting at his neck possessively, while his rough hands moved up under his shirt and into his pants.

"Dean," Castiel gasped, half surprised, and bared his neck to his mate on instinct. His body was warm and desperate, and Dean's touch and warmth was like finding water in a desert to him.

Suddenly Dean started removing the angel's clothes in a haste, and Castiel stepped out of them willingly. The angel was shoved harshly up against the fridge, and two fingers entered his ass without warning and started stretching him.

"Ohh," Castiel gasped and bucked back against the fingers inside him. His body was hot and his hole was burning up and aching with the need to be filled and stretched widely. "Dean, _please. _I need you."

Dean groaned and pulled out his fingers. He opened his zipper and pulled out his weeping cock, before grabbing Castiel's legs and hoisting him up. Castiel wrapped his legs around the demon's waist and his arms around his neck, trying to keeps his balance, and cried out when his mate's cock pushed into him and spread him open. He clung desperately to Dean as he started pounding into him hard and fast, and the fridge creaked as he was shoved against it repeatedly.

Dean was too lost in lust and the need to mate to really notice what was going on. His hands dug painfully hard into the angel's buttocks while he fucked him against the fridge, and the angel shuddered and leaned his head back submissively. His beautiful white wings were thrashing against the fridge and the kitchen counter; knocking over a few items in the process, but neither of them cared.

Castiel's wings were still moist from the shower, making them shiny and smooth. The demon growled and spread his own sharp wings in a dominant and possessive gesture. He loved when Cas' wings were wet and how his dark hair was messy and wet as well. He continued pounding into his mate's tight heat with abandon and press him hard against the refrigerator.

"Cas," Dean practically whined, and buried his face in the crook of Castiel's shoulder and growled as his orgasm hit. His hips bucked helplessly against Castiel as he filled the angel up with his seed, and the angel cried out his own climax and came between their bodies. Dean grunted and continued to hold Castiel as he slowly finished emptying his load inside of him. Come trickled down in copious amounts but they didn't care about the mess right now.

Dean sighed in satisfaction and slowly pulled out of Castiel and put him back down on the floor. The angel grimaced a bit when he felt his ass and thighs covered in wetness.

They panted and rested their foreheads together while calming down again.

"Fuck, that was…" Dean breathed.

"Mmhmm," Castiel hummed and rubbed his nose against Dean's. His body warmed up again as another heat wave rolled through him.

"Bedroom," Dean growled and started leading Cas towards it while stripping out of his clothes. The angel followed him willingly before throwing themselves on the bed. Dean pushed into him again as soon as they were on the bed, and the angel accepted him easily.

They clung tightly to each other as Dean once more pounded into his mate and left them both grunting, groaning and crying out in ecstasy as they climaxed.

They had sex several times. Both of their bodies were affected by the heat and pheromones, which were designed to keep them going for hours. Castiel whined and gasped every time Dean fucked him, and the demon loved the desperate noises he made.

"Hands and knees," Dean said when they reached their fifth round a few hours later.

Castiel glanced up at him briefly before complying and turned around and got up on all fours. He pushed his ass backwards, presenting it to Dean, and lowered his wings in an unconscious submissive gesture.

Dean groaned in appreciation and grasped the angel's buttocks tightly, making him gasp. He fingered his mate's wet, warm hole; teasing and admiring it, and watching his come leak out before slowly pushing his tail inside.

"Ah, _god, yes!_ Please!" Castiel begged shamelessly and pushed back against the tail. He was too lost in his heat and lust to care about the words that escaped his mouth, and Dean grinned at him.

"Easy, angel, I'll take care of you," the demon purred against his ear, as he leaned down over Castiel's body. The angel shuddered, and Dean leaned back and observed as he started fucking the angel's greedy hole with his tail. Every time the spike rubbed over Castiel's cervix, the angel bucked violently and cried out. Unlike with a female, a submissive's cervix had a different angle in the body and it didn't hurt when it was rubbed against. During Castiel's heat, that place was more open and more sensitive, and it sent shockwaves of pleasure and need through his body when it was touched.

The stretch and fill that the spike of the tail provided felt amazing, but Dean's cock felt just as good, and Castiel desperately needed to be filled up and feel the demon's semen enter him. The bond and his body reacted positively whenever Dean's come entered him, and it helped him feel more sated during his heats – which was why he only allowed Dean to fuck him during his heat if the goal was to have a baby, because it was pure torture for him if the demon didn't come inside him.

"Dean, I swear if you don't get serious soon, I will kill you," Castiel growled and glared back at him.

Dean laughed and gave the angel's rear a playful slap, which made him yelp.

"Okay, I'll get on with it. Just needed a few minutes of recovery time, that was all," Dean smirked, and shifted himself into position.

Castiel was glancing at him over his shoulder, but when Dean got into position he looked forward again and braced himself. He frowned when he didn't feel Dean's tail pull out like he expected it to; instead it was twisting around inside him as if to stretch him. He was about to complain about the teasing when the demon suddenly shoved his cock inside next to the tail, catching him off guard.

"Nrrruughh!" Castiel grunted and grasped the sheets tightly as he was filled up completely. He panted and squirmed as Dean pushed further into him, making it burn slightly from the stretch, but his mate's hands on his hips stopped him from moving and just made him _take it._

"Fuck, Cas, how can you be so _tight,_" Dean groaned. His fingers dug into the angel's skin while he pushed further inside. Last time he had fucked him with both his tail and cock Castiel had been loose after giving birth, but now he was impossibly tight and Dean had to go slower. He panted and grunted, until he was finally all the way inside with his balls resting against the angel's ass.

Castiel's whole body trembled, and Dean could feel the angel's ass slicking up more as the heat flared up strongly.

"Dean, please start moving; I can take it," Castiel begged, and tried to push back against him. He was almost in awe over the incredible feeling of being stretched this wide and feeling so _full,_ and his body demanded that his mate started moving already.

Dean groaned and started thrusting into him slowly, before moving faster.

Castiel's body was like a vice; squeezing Dean's cock and tail impossibly tight.

When he finally started pounding into him in earnest, they both gasped and moaned, and Castiel clawed at the sheets and growled desperately. Dean leaned down and bit his neck possessively, almost drawing blood, and the dominant display was enough to send Castiel over the edge. He came, harder than ever, and Dean followed. The angel mewled in satisfaction when the demon's hot seed entered him again, and he thrust back into Dean's dick and tail, milking him dry.

They collapsed on the bed together, exhausted, and the scent of Castiel's heat calmed down a bit as the angel's body was sated, for now. Dean quickly got up again and went over to the wardrobe closet, and Cas glanced after him in confusion until the demon returned.

"I think we need to plug you up for the night," Dean smirked, and gently pushed a butt plug into Castiel's ass, as the angel was lying on his stomach. "I know you always say no toys during your heat, but this one is quite effective."

Castiel gasped at the unfamiliar feeling of a plug inside him, which pushed Dean's sperm back inside and kept it there.

Dean grinned at his mate's slightly confused face, before slipping into bed with him and getting ready to go to sleep. It was still only the first night of Castiel's heat and he knew they had an entire week of mating frenzy ahead of them. They had both taken the week off work to be able to be with each other.

Castiel rolled over on his side and cuddled against Dean, who wrapped his arms around him. The angel squirmed a bit, trying to get used to the plug inside him and Dean chuckled softly.

"The bed feels disgusting…" Castiel commented after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'll change the sheets tomorrow. It's not like we haven't tried this before."

"This is one reason why I dislike my heats," Castiel grumbled and buried his face in Dean's strong chest.

Dean laughed softly. "I can live with the disgusting sheets, as long as I can have you while you're in heat."

Castiel snorted and Dean grinned before they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next few days involved a lot of sex, showers, sheet changes, and then more sex. Although Castiel's heats tired Dean out more than ever and made his dick feel like it was gonna fall off by the end of the day, he loved it more than anything. Castiel's scent and his increased desperation were the best parts of it.

They both missed their children a lot. The apartment felt so empty and sad without Eden and Adrian around, and they both couldn't wait to see them again – and to see if they'd have another child coming or not, but Castiel's pregnancy was almost one hundred percent guaranteed.

On the fourth morning they woke up in bed together. Dean was spooned behind the angel with his arms wrapped around him. He nuzzled into his mate's soft wings and felt him stir in his arms. The scent of his heat tickled and teased Dean's nose, and he felt his cock twitch and harden in response to it and his wings sharpen unconsciously. Castiel's body trembled lightly and a moan escaped him as he could smell Dean's arousal.

Dean moved a hand down to Castiel's ass and teased the rim. They always pulled out the plug after a few hours, or it fell out during the night. The angel bucked back against his fingers when they slipped into his body, and Dean felt the angel's channel slick up and get ready for him.

Castiel moaned softly as the demon opened him and then pushed his hard length into him. He reached a hand back and dug his fingers into Dean's thigh as he filled him up and buried himself inside him. Suddenly he was being rolled over on his stomach with Dean still inside of him. He gasped and grasped the sheets as the demon shifted his angle a little so that his stomach and chest were pressed against Castiel's back and his cock was buried inside his tight ass. The demon slowly began thrusting, and his chest slid against the base of the angel's wings every time he did so; stimulating the oil glands, which made the angel moan. When Dean finally began moving in earnest, he was pounding into the angel so hard and so deep that Castiel bit into the sheets to control the desperate, embarrassing noises that escaped his mouth. Every hard thrust felt amazing and Cas knew he would be coming soon. His wings thrashed helplessly and his toes curled under the onslaught of pleasure.

Dean growled and yanked Castiel's face up by pulling his hair (but not too harshly). The angel gasped in surprise.

"Don't hide your noises, Cas, they're _mine,_" the demon growled, and kissed his neck almost tenderly as he thrust into him.

"Dean, I can't… it feels so… I need…" Castiel breathed, and groaned out loudly after he trailed off. He panted and squirmed and continued making needy and desperate noises as he felt his orgasm approach fast and pool deliciously in his abdomen.

"Come, Cas," Dean ordered, and buried his hands in the angel's silken feathers while nibbling at the sensitive wing bone.

Castiel howled and bucked helplessly into the mattress as he came. Dean continued fucking into him and keeping him down with his weight, and the angel's body practically went limp after his intense orgasm. He gasped when his mate continued thrusting into his body until he came.

"Fuck," Dean grunted and released into his mate's exhausted body. He pulled out and stroked his dick as he released the rest of his come over the angel's back and wings, marking him. Castiel gasped and shuddered lightly, and Dean collapsed on the bed next to him when it was over.

Castiel twitched his come-covered wings a bit. He hummed and relaxed on the bed for a while, on his stomach, waiting for his heat to flare up again in a few minutes if not hours. As his heat neared its end it would take longer between the heat flares. He glanced at Dean sleepily, who was staring up at the ceiling while recovering. The demon was sweating slightly, and his wing rested on top of Castiel's own. It felt comforting.

Dean turned his head and looked into Castiel's eyes as he angel continued to look at him through sleepy eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like you just pounded me into the mattress," Castiel replied, and smirked faintly.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I totally did, didn't I." He glanced at his mate with a smug smirk.

Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled. His body was sweaty and he could feel Dean's semen leak out of his ass and wet his thighs and the sheets. The come on his wings made the feathers twitch by reflex and he groaned in slight annoyance.

Dean noticed his problem and snickered at him. "I think you need a shower, Cas."

"It's your fault," the angel grumbled, and slowly got up from the bed. He didn't bother putting on clothes, knowing it was only him and Dean in the apartment, but he couldn't help but wrap his wings around his body instinctively as he walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the bathroom.

Dean decided to join him, seeing as he also needed a shower and rinse off all the come and sweat from his body. Castiel didn't mind him joining.

They closed the bathroom door and their lips met in a long, sweet kiss. Dean's hands roamed over the angel's naked body possessively; feeling the smooth, soft, and sweaty skin. He moved a hand down the angel's spine, over his ass and hips, and finally around to his lower abdomen, where he let his hand rest for a while.

They broke the kiss, and they both hummed and leaned into each other as they thought about the baby that had most likely already been conceived inside Castiel's body.

They were relaxing against each other and were just about to proceed with the shower, when Castiel's heat flared up once more; sending out waves of strong pheromones and making his body itch to mate.

The angel's eyes widened and he stared up at Dean, helplessly. "Dean…"

"I've got you, angel," the demon told him, and began backing him up against the bathroom sink.

Castiel gasped when his naked ass touched the cold sink and he instinctively bucked forward, making his and Dean's dicks touch. The demon growled and turned Castiel's around, making him grab the edge of the sink and face the bathroom mirror, while Dean pushed his cock into him again. Castiel shuddered and pushed his ass back to meet Dean's thrusts. The demon's hands were placed on the angel's hips, holding him steady as he fucked him and caused whimpers and moans to escape from his mate's mouth.

Suddenly Dean nibbled the angel's sensitive ear, making Castiel's open his eyes wide in surprise – only to stare directly into his reflection in the large bathroom mirror, which was right in front of him. Their eyes met in the mirror, and they watched each other as Dean thrust forward into the angel's body while nibbling his ear. Dean's wings moved and lined up behind the angel's wings and brushed against them, and they moaned as they felt their feathers touch.

"Dean," Castiel whimpered, and looked away from the mirror in embarrassment.

Dean growled and bit a bit harder into his earlobe, making the angel's eyes open up wide again.

"Don't look away. Watch as I fuck you, Cas; watch how beautifully you respond to me," Dean purred into his ear.

Castiel seemed a bit defiant at first; he was too embarrassed to look into the mirror and watch, but when Dean's cock pushed into him in _exactly_ the right way, his eyes shot open widely, and he couldn't stop looking as he watched the demon pound into him hard and mark his neck with small bites and kisses.

"_Mine,"_ Dean growled and gently nuzzled his mate's neck. His orgasm was approaching, and he could feel that Cas was close as well – he could feel it through their bond and by the way the angel's ass was tightening and his hips had begun moving back against him on their own.

"And you're mine," Castiel whispered.

That was it for Dean. He grabbed the angel's hips tightly as he came and flooded him with his release once again. He moaned and bucked into his mate, whose body tensed up as he came, too.

They grunted and groaned through their orgasms, and Dean collapsed against the angel's back afterwards, panting. Castiel moved his wing and shoved it against the demon in an annoyed gesture.

"Dean, you're heavy," he groaned.

"Sorry," the demon chuckled and stepped back. He looked down at his mate's come-covered ass and thighs, and how the leaking come was pooling on the floor now. "I guess we need to clean the entire house before the kids come home."

"I think we should clean ourselves first."

Dean chuckled and pulled Castiel into a gentle kiss, before they finally moved into the shower together and turned on the hot water. They rinsed off the come and sweat, and Dean helped Cas get rid of the come that was sticking to his wings.

The feathers were heavy and glossy with water, and Dean admired them as he gently rubbed out the dried come without hurting his mate. Castiel purred and spread his wings in invitation, and if Dean's dick wasn't exhausted right now it would have twitched.

They washed each other with soap, touching each other's wet bodies and sharing sweet kisses, and every now and then Dean would gently rub the angel's abdomen where he knew a new life was being created inside.

After washing themselves and drying their wings, they settled into bed. Castiel's heat wasn't flaring up again at the moment, but the angel suspected it would do so in a few hours.

Castiel cuddled into Dean, who wrapped his strong arms around him.

"I can't wait to see the next baby. I wonder how Eden and Adrian are gonna take the news… we haven't told them of our plans yet," Dean muttered and played absently with a few of his mate's soft feathers. The feathers were especially soft now right after the shower and Dean couldn't stop touching them.

Castiel smiled. "I think they'll take the news well. Or so I hope…" He purred when his mate continued touching his feathers.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, they will."

They closed their eyes and went to sleep, cuddled against each other. Dean's tail was wrapped around the angel's leg, and their wings cocooned them in a warm, safe blanket.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: This chapter is somewhat longer than the others, but I couldn't make myself cut it down. Hope you enjoyed the smut :D Heat sex means a new baby will be on its way very soon ;)

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**March 2020 (Castiel is 30, Dean is 32, Eden is 6, Adrian is 3).**

After Castiel's heat was over they had picked up the children from the Winchester house. Mary hadn't been able to stop smiling at them when they arrived, and it made Castiel feel utterly self-conscious and blush because he knew that Mary had already figured out that he and Dean had been trying to have another baby. John also knew about it, judging from his awkwardness when they picked up the kids.

A few weeks had passed and it was now the end of March. It had been seven weeks since Castiel's heat ended. He had tried taking a few pregnancy tests but so far they had shown up negative – which wasn't unusual this early in the pregnancy, because sometimes it took a while before it would show on a test. But the angel was getting worried and impatient, and he started to fear that he might not have conceived after all and that something was wrong with his body. He hadn't felt any morning sickness either so far, which also concerned him because he'd felt it the previous two times.

On a Saturday morning, Eden and Adrian were sitting on the couch, watching TV and fighting over which channel to watch.

Dean glanced down into the entrance hall where the door to the bathroom was. He knew Castiel was inside, taking another test. When the angel exited the bathroom with a sad, frustrated sigh, Dean came over to him.

"Still shows negative?" he asked softly, and pulled Castiel into an embrace.

"Yes… I don't what's wrong," Castiel murmured and leaned into his chest. Dean could feel that he was trembling and fighting to hold back frustrated tears.

"Hey," the demon soothed him, and rubbed Cas' back. "Charlie has told us it's normal that it shows negative for a while. Besides, you haven't been taking your heat suppressants and you haven't gone into heat since, have you? That's a good sign."

"I hope it is…" the angel sighed and wrapped his arms around Dean as he hugged him.

They stood there a bit, hugging and petting each other's wings while listening to their children fight over the TV channel.

Suddenly Eden had enough of fighting over the channels and let her brother watch the incredibly boring toddler program while she jumped down from the couch to find their parents. She frowned when she saw them hugging and comforting each other in the entrance hall.

"Is papa sad?"

Dean and Castiel slowly broke apart and looked down at Eden, who was standing behind them and looking up at the angel with a worried frown.

Castiel smiled warmly. "No, I'm alright, sweetie."

Eden looked a bit skeptic.

"Hey, why aren't you watching TV with your brother?" Dean asked.

Eden made an annoyed grimace. "Because he wants to watch that boring baby program, and I wanna watch another program but he doesn't. So now I wanna do something else."

Dean chuckled and patted her head. "How about we take a walk in the park instead and play in the children's playground. Let's see if I can get my big butt up on the slide."

Eden's face lit up and she grinned widely. "I bet you can't!"

"Oh, I bet you I can," Dean countered, and moved his hands down to tickle her. Eden shrieked. She laughed and ran away, and her father followed her playfully.

Castiel rolled his eyes as he watched his mate chase their daughter around the apartment, trying to tickle her.

Adrian looked up in confusion, but eventually he joined the game and then Dean was chasing them both around.

Castiel held his breath when they almost knocked down a vase with their wings, but luckily the accident was avoided. Dean made them slow down after that and eventually stop.

They headed to the park afterwards and enjoyed the warm, sunny day together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Monday morning, Castiel took another pregnancy test.

It was the sixth test he took within one and a half week, and he was almost giving up on hoping for it to be positive. But when he looked down after two minutes and saw the pink sign that meant 'positive' he gasped. Pregnancy tests could show false negatives but they could never show a false positive – only in extreme rare cases. His missing heat, however, confirmed that the test could only be right.

The angel couldn't stop grinning down at the test, and he felt huge relief that nothing was wrong with his body after all.

He was pregnant again.

He all but rushed back to the master bedroom where Dean was still sleeping.

"Dean!"

Dean woke up immediately and stared up Castiel, who was grinning down at him. He frowned at his mate and rubbed his eyes. "What's up, Cas?"

"Dean, it's positive! I'm pregnant," Castiel smiled, and showed the test to the demon.

Dean's eyes widened and he looked down at the test. He grinned widely and pulled Castiel down on top of him, making the angel yelp in surprise, before kissing him deeply.

Castiel kissed him back. He was lying on top of Dean's body, but the demon didn't seem bothered by his weight. Their wings brushed together while they kissed, and the demon's hands roamed over the angel's body possessively.

Dean pulled back from the kiss, panting. "Fuck, Cas, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that," he grinned.

The angel smiled and kissed his mate again. He purred when Dean's hand slipped under his shirt and touched his abdomen gently. They pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other; feeling happy and overwhelmed by the angel's pregnancy.

"We should tell the kids," Dean spoke, and caressed the angel's cheek lovingly.

Castiel smiled. "Yes, we should. But we should wait for when we come home tonight."

Dean hummed in agreement, and the angel slowly got up and removed himself from Dean. The demon pulled him into another possessive kiss when they stood up, before they went to wake up their children and get ready to leave for work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After work they picked up Eden from the gymnastics studio.

Eden had started doing gymnastics in the beginning of March when the new team started. It was close to her school so she could go there when classes ended and attend her gymnastic lessons, which began an hour after class. Ariel and two of their classmates were also there, and the girls all got along well with each other. The teacher was a young angel woman who was very good at instructing the girls what to do, and Eden liked her very much.

Dean and Castiel went inside the studio to pick her up, and they had purposefully arrived a bit earlier to see Eden end her lessons. They spotted her among the other girls in the room, who were all imitating the teacher's movements. The girls were still beginners and were learning the different movements and to be more flexible, but Eden already seemed to be able to bend her body far to the sides without seeming to have much trouble with it. She easily kept up with the teacher while some of the other girls seemed clumsier and less confident.

Dean and Castiel watched, and the demon's arm was wrapped around his mate's waist. They smiled proudly at their daughter until the teacher dismissed the students and told them they had done a good job.

Eden chatted a bit with Ariel and the other two girls (two angel/human hybrids) from the school, until she finally spotted her parents. She smiled widely and ran over to them. "Papa! Daddy! You came early."

"Yeah, we were kinda curious to see you do gymnastics," Dean smirked. "You did well."

Eden smiled, modestly. "Thank you."

"Now, go get changed with the other girls and we'll pick up Adrian and go home, okay?"

Their daughter nodded eagerly and went over to her friends who were waiting for her so they could go to the changing room together.

After Eden left, her teacher came over to Dean and Castiel. She smiled at them as she approached.

"I believe your daughter can be very good at this. She has the skills and mind for it, and she doesn't give up that easily. I've seen many students who give up too early because they cannot master a move, but Eden seems very determined and dedicated," the teacher spoke and smiled warmly.

"Well, she does say she enjoys coming here… Glad to hear that she seems to be doing well," Dean spoke. He glanced at Cas who seemed equally proud of her.

The teacher was very accepting of all species, which was why they had chosen her rather than the other teacher at the studio, who was more picky about which species were on her team.

They chatted a bit with the teacher until she kindly said goodbye to them and started to tidy up the room and get ready to teach the next team.

After Eden came back from the changing room, they picked up Adrian and drove home together.

Castiel was a bit nervous about telling the children about the new baby, but he was sure that they would handle it well.

Once they were home, Eden and Adrian were playing with a few toys together. After a few minutes, Dean came over to them. "Hey, kids, can you come and sit at the table for a minute? Papa and I have something to tell you."

Eden blinked. "Really? What is it?"

"You'll know once you sit down," Dean smirked, and guided Adrian over to the dining table.

Eden and Adrian sat down on one side of the table, while Dean and Castiel sat opposite them.

Adrian was holding one of his toy cars and played with it, while Eden looked at their parents with excitement and curiosity.

Dean squeezed Castiel's hand under the table and gave him a reassuring smile, before looking at the children.

"Kids… your papa and I have exciting news for you."

"What is it, what is it?" Eden jumped, making them chuckle at her. Adrian glanced at his sister with a frown before looking over at Dean.

Dean grinned. "Well… You are going to be a big sister again, and Adrian is going to be a big brother, because your papa is having a baby soon."

Eden's eyes widened and her face lit up. "Really?" She looked at Castiel and grinned.

Castiel's smiled and chuckled at her. He put his hand on his abdomen absently. "Yes, you're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Yay!" Eden cheered and hugged Adrian with joy, while her brother looked around in confusion.

"Does dat mean I can no longer sit on daddy or papa's lap or arm?" Adrian asked. He looked distraught and glanced between them in worry.

Dean laughed. "No, you can still sit on us, Adrian, but not when the new baby is."

Adrian pouted a little and didn't seem to know what to think. Eden chuckled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Babies are not bad, Adrian," Eden chuckled. She looked up at her parents again. "When is the baby coming?"

"In November, we think. There is still a lot of time until then," Castiel replied.

"Is it a boy or a girl? I wanna have a sister this time," Eden spoke, excitedly.

The angel smiled. "We don't know yet; we probably won't know until in a few months from now."

Eden's face fell and she looked a bit disappointed that it would take so long.

Adrian kept frowning and fumbling with his toy car. His tail curled next to him as he pondered over the situation, which he didn't fully understand. Suddenly he opened his mouth and asked, "Where do babies come from?"

Dean and Castiel were taken aback by the question, the angel blushed and squirmed awkwardly.

Eden rolled her eyes at her brother. "They come from their mommy's tummy, so the baby is inside papa's stomach."

Adrian frowned and glanced at Castiel skeptically. He looked back at Eden and asked, "How'd it get in?"

Both Dean and Castiel flushed heavily.

Eden frowned. She didn't know the answer to that question either. "Yeah, how did the baby get into papa's stomach?" she asked, and glanced between her parents curiously.

Dean stuttered and rose from his chair. "Well, that's a long story and you're both _way_ too young to hear about that yet, so let's save that conversation for when you're both older, shall we?"

"But I wanna know," Eden whined.

"Well, you have to wait a few years for that, sweetie," Dean said, dismissively.

The children looked annoyed that they didn't get an answer, and jumped down from their chairs to continue playing. They often played together, although their ways of playing and interest in toys were quite different.

After the children had left the table, Dean sighed and groaned. "Jeez, why do they ask such things…"

Castiel got up from his seat and went over to Dean. "Because children are curious, Dean," he smirked.

"Curious or not, I'm not explaining that to them just yet. Hopefully the school has a sex education class in the later grades so I won't have to tell them about it myself…"

The angel chuckled. "They'll figure it out at some point when their classmates begin to know about it."

Dean made a face.

Castiel smiled and leaned into his mate, who wrapped his arms around his waist. Their rested their foreheads together.

"We should make an appointment with Charlie soon. In a few weeks, maybe…" Dean murmured softly.

"Yes, I'd like to know if everything is alright with the baby…"

"I'm sure the baby is just fine, Cas, don't worry," the demon smiled.

Castiel smiled back and they leaned into each other for a while until the angel started preparing dinner while Dean cleaned the table and put plates on it. Eden and Adrian were playing together in Eden's room. They were both tired after a long day in school and daycare.

Castiel was glad that the children had accepted the new baby well, and he was looking forward to seeing Charlie again and to see the baby on the ultrasound scanner. Both he and Dean hoped that the baby was healthy and normal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following weeks passed by quietly.

Their family had congratulated them when they learned about the new baby. Sam had teased Dean a bit about it when he had called his younger brother to tell him the news, but he had been happy for them. Jo of course had been ecstatic about it and had practically jumped with excitement. Gabriel hadn't seemed very surprised about the news, and he cracked a few jokes about Dean's ever-present libido, which made Castiel blush like a tomato.

Castiel had told Anna, Andy and Samandriel about the baby as well, and they had been very excited for him. He had seen a small flicker of jealousy in Samandriel's eyes. The other angel had not yet had a child with his mate, and Castiel was beginning to wonder why, but he didn't ask him about it. Anna already had two children (both were boys, 2 and 5 years old), and Andy didn't have children yet.

When Castiel was 12 weeks pregnant they decided to call Charlie and make an appointment with her. She had scheduled them for the week after.

Castiel was at work, but he would be leaving an hour earlier so he and Dean could go to Charlie's clinic and have the first ultrasound scan of the baby. He was looking forward to it and hoped that the scan and tests would reveal a healthy baby.

His stomach had already begun showing a bit – more than it had with his previous pregnancies at this stage. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign.

"Hey, Cas, excited for today?" Anna asked him when they both began working on a new foam sculpture together. She glanced at Castiel's small bump with a smile.

"Yes, but I cannot help but feel nervous…"

"Why would you be nervous?" Anna frowned, while she prepared cutting into the foam to shape it.

"Well, this pregnancy feels a bit different than the others… I can't really explain how. And I'm already showing more than usual at this stage…" Castiel glanced down at his stomach and rubbed the bump absently.

Anna studied him. "Well, maybe you're having multiples," she grinned.

Castiel's stared up at her, wide-eyed, and looked a bit panicked.

Anna laughed and patted his shoulder in a friendly gesture. They both looked up when Andy and Samandriel came over.

"Hey, Cas, how's the baby doing?" Andy grinned.

"I think the baby is fine, and the morning sickness is slowly on the retreat now," Castiel replied. He had started having morning sickness a few days after he found out about the pregnancy. It had made it difficult to concentrate on his work whenever he felt the nausea that came with the morning sickness, and he had to leave in the middle of a project a few times to empty his stomach. It was a bit embarrassing because he could feel everyone in the room look at him whenever he rushed towards the bathroom.

"Good news! I wish you good luck with the scan today," Andy told him and wandered back to his own sculpture.

Samandriel glanced at Cas with a small smile. "I also wish you good luck. I wish it were me but I keep not being ready for this kind of thing yet… I wish I was. My mate really wants a baby." He blushed a little.

"Oh," Castiel spoke, and looked at him sympathetically. "You shouldn't push yourself with that kind of thing. But I know for sure I don't regret my children." He smiled.

Samandriel smiled back and seemed to cheer up a little, before he excused himself and went over to help Andy with their sculpture.

Anna gave Cas a warm smile before they continued with their sculpture project and tried to get it ready before deadline.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the end of the work day, Dean picked him up and they drove to Charlie's clinic. They hadn't seen her since Adrian was born and they were both looking forward to seeing her again.

In the car, Castiel rubbed his pregnant bump and smiled absently. Dean glanced at him and smiled, before parking in front of the clinic and went inside with Cas.

Charlie was excited to see them when she called them in.

"Hey, guys! I was expecting to see you two back at my clinic again these days," she grinned and shook their hands. She guided them over to the scanner and gestured for Cas to lay down on the medical bed.

"Yeah, I guess we both figured it was finally time to have another," Dean grinned and squeezed the angel's hand. Castiel smiled at him from where he was lying on the bed, and tried to get comfortable with his wings there.

Charlie chuckled. "So, how long as it been since you 'did the deed'?"

Castiel blushed slightly at the question.

"Jeez, what a way to ask," Dean muttered and suppressed a blush. "It's been, uh, 12 weeks since Cas' heat ended."

"Which means he's probably nearly 13 weeks pregnant now," Charlie noted to herself, as she gently pulled up the angel's shirt and covered his exposed stomach in a gel. Castiel shuddered and flinched at the coldness of the gel, and Charlie smiled at him in apology. "You're showing a bit more than you did last time at 13 weeks, Castiel."

"Is that bad?" the angel asked, and frowned at her in concern.

"Not necessarily," Charlie smiled. She put the head of the ultrasound tool on Castiel's stomach and looked at the screen next to her as images started appearing.

Castiel looked up at the screen but wasn't able to make out much. Dean held the angel's hand and was restless and impatient for Charlie to tell them what she saw.

"Oh my…" Charlie gasped and stared at the screen, wide-eyed.

"What? What is it?" Dean immediately asked. They both looked at Charlie with anticipation and worry, and frowned when the woman's lips curled into a huge smirk.

"You guys hit the double jackpot this time," Charlie grinned. "You're having twins."

Castiel blinked at her, nearly in disbelief, while Dean gasped in surprise.

Dean stared at her for a few seconds before grinning like mad. "Are you serious? _Twins?_" He squeezed the angel hand unconsciously.

"Yep, fraternal twins, judging from the two amniotic sacs and two placentas," she smiled.

Dean looked at his mate. His face was one huge, proud grin. "You hear that, Cas? We're having _twins._ There is definitely _nothing_ wrong with your body like you worried about when the tests kept showing as negative."

Castiel smiled and chuckled softly. "Yes, you're right. I didn't expect this." He looked up at Charlie and his expression changed. "Will this be a problem? I'm a bit worried about carrying more children than I'm used to…"

Charlie smiled at him warmly. "Most people feel that way when they're expecting twins. No worries; I have full faith that you'll get through this pregnancy. You're just about to go into the second trimester in a few days, meaning you have the most risky trimester behind you. You'll probably be a bit larger this time, experience more back pain and swollen feet, and the pressure on your organs means that you should better sleep in a reclining position so you can breathe properly – but that's first when the babies grow bigger. The birth will be normal too, unless there are sudden complications that require a C-section, but I do recommend that we start the birth around three weeks earlier to avoid complications. Although hybrids should be carried as close to the term as possible, they should be fine being born three weeks early."

Castiel felt a little scared at the information, but he trusted Charlie. He only hoped he could make it through his pregnancy without any major problems.

"And the genders? Are they the same sex or different?" Dean asked.

"It's still too early to tell, we'll have to wait until Castiel is about 20-21 weeks along before we can tell genders, but there is a fair chance that they can be a boy and a girl, or of the same gender."

Dean grinned once more and took Castiel's hand in both of his own and kissed it tenderly. The angel smiled shyly. Their bond was flaring with happiness, joy and excitement.

Charlie showed them the babies on the sonogram and told them what was what. The babies were still in early development, but she said she was fairly sure she spotted the beginnings of wings and tails on them both. Later sonogram pictures would reveal the details better.

"So, I'll print the sonogram photos for you and do some testing. So far everything looks fine and I see no reason to be worried about their health," Charlie spoke, and told the computer to print the images. She wiped the gel off the angel's stomach and pulled his shirt back down.

"Thanks, Charlie, that's good news," Dean smiled.

Charlie grinned. "You're welcome! As always."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the evening they were home again after having picked up the kids.

Eden was eager to help out Castiel in the kitchen when the angel made dinner. She liked cooking and helping out, and Castiel let her because she liked to do it and it was a good way to teach her independence as well.

Dean was putting together a new box for Adrian's toys in the boy's room. Adrian watched curiously and handed his father tools when he needed them. The boy enjoyed being alone with Dean without Eden around to share the attention with.

When dinner was ready they seated themselves at the table – Dean and Adrian were sitting on one side and Castiel and Eden were sitting on the other side.

They were having chicken, potatoes and vegetables. Eden liked vegetables (broccoli and peas mostly), while Adrian was not so fond of them. He didn't like boiled vegetables much, so Castiel had to cut a few pieces of raw carrot for him to eat.

"Can I go home with Ariel tomorrow and play? Her mom will pick us up from school if I'm allowed to go," Eden asked.

Dean and Castiel shared a brief glance.

"Well, as long as Ariel's mother picks you both up, it's okay. Her house is too far away and the area is full of traffic – I don't want you walking around in that place alone," Dean said and reached for the potatoes.

Eden's face lit up. "Of course, thank you, daddy!"

"You're welcome, sweetie, but _only_ if she picks you up. If she does, let her give us a call so we know where you are, got it?"

Eden nodded and continued eating eagerly.

After they all finished eating, Castiel spoke, "Your daddy and I have something new to tell you about the baby."

"Really? What is it?" Eden asked.

Adrian glanced up at Cas curiously.

Castiel smiled at them. "Well, it turns out it's not just one baby, but _two_ babies. Twins."

Eden's eyes widened. "_Two_ little brothers or sisters?! Or one of each? Yay!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What's 'twins'?" Adrian frowned.

"That's when there are two babies inside their mother's stomach at the same time," Dean explained, smiling.

Adrian stared at Castiel's stomach in disbelief. "No way…"

The others laughed and Castiel patted his son's head in a loving gesture before getting up to do the dishes with Dean. Adrian went to play on the couch while Eden went to her room to do some homework.

After they finished the dishes and cleaned the table, Dean wrapped his arms around his mate from behind and nuzzled his soft feathers. Castiel leaned into him and hummed contently. The demon's hands rested protectively on top of the angel's pregnant bump.

"I'm excited to see how those two will turn out. What they'll look like, their gender, personalities…" Dean murmured against the angel's ear and rubbed his abdomen.

The angel smiled. "Me too. I hope it won't be too painful to carry them…"

"You'll do great, Cas. And I'll help you out with the housework."

They pulled apart and relaxed together on the couch afterwards. Adrian was crawling around on top of them while he played, but Castiel made sure to keep him off his stomach. The boy glanced at his papa's belly every now and then and seemed to be quite skeptic of there being babies inside. When he was done playing he sat down between his parents and snuggled into Castiel's side. His tail hit against Dean's thigh every now and then because he was moving his tail unconsciously while watching TV. The demon wasn't bothered by it, and at some point he grabbed his son's tail playfully, which made Adrian grin and try to wrestle it free again. The boy laughed and kicked until Dean finally let go (he was careful not to pull his tail), and Castiel rolled his eyes fondly at them and smiled.

Eden finished her homework and joined them on the couch, and the two children were fighting over getting the best seat until they finally calmed down.

They enjoyed a happy family evening together until it was time for the children to sleep. Adrian was always put to bed at seven and Eden stayed up an hour longer than her brother.

After both kids were in bed, Dean and Castiel lay down in their own bed to go to sleep. The demon's hands rested on his mate's stomach the entire night, and his tail curled contently behind him until they fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: So Cas is expecting twins now :) You should know that I already have all their children planned out beforehand – what they will look like, personalities, etc. I hope you're excited about the two new additions to this happy little family :D

Thanks for all your reviews so far, I'm glad to see many of you still follow the story. I hope it won't scare you away once Dean and Cas get older… I'm not sure how I feel about that myself, but the story will still have many interesting things by then (growing old is unavoidable for all of us, unfortunately).

Thanks for reading :) Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**June 2020 (Castiel is 30, Dean is 32, Eden is 6, Adrian is 3).**

In June, Castiel was 18 weeks (4 months) pregnant and he already looked like he was 5-6 months along.

Dean, of course, wasn't bothered by his size – the demon thought it was sexy as hell and when they were alone he almost couldn't stop touching the angel. Castiel was slightly amused by his mate's overprotectiveness and horniness, and he enjoyed the attention. Although it could get on his nerves sometimes when he was feeling grumpy.

The angel felt a lot more nervous about this pregnancy than usual. He was dreading the discomfort he knew could come when the babies were bigger and would start to squeeze his organs more, and he couldn't help but be relieved that Charlie would trigger the birth 3 weeks before term.

Castiel woke up one morning to Dean rubbing his clothed erection against his ass, teasingly. The demon's hands roamed over his body and wings while he was spooned behind him, and the angel moaned involuntarily as Dean touched his feathers. He groaned in annoyance over being woken up by his horny mate, but the demon simply smirked smugly and continued rubbing himself against Castiel's ass.

The angel shuddered and felt his ass begin to slick up without his permission.

"Dean…" he grumbled.

"Sorry, Cas, but you make me kinda excited," Dean smirked and caressed his wing.

Castiel pushed his ass back against Dean's crotch and could feel the outline of his mate's thick member through their clothing. He whined a bit and suddenly felt the need to be filled up by the demon.

Dean sensed the angel's need and shushed him. "Shh, I'll take care of you, angel. But I gotta lock the doors first." He untangled himself from Cas and got up to lock the doors so that the kids wouldn't come into the room, uninvited. It was still only 5:50am so they should both still be asleep.

Dean stripped out of his clothing. He was aware of Cas watching him as he took off his t-shirt and then his underwear, leaving his muscled and tanned body completely naked for the angel to see. Blue eyes gazed over him and his half-sharp wings, which had unconsciously spread slightly in a dominant display.

Castiel stared at his mate's hard cock for a moment, and Dean could see the lust in his eyes as he looked at him. The angel looked away, blushing just slightly, and began taking off his underwear as well. He wasn't wearing a shirt because he felt warm during the night.

Dean joined him on the bed and leaned over the angel. He was careful not to put pressure on Cas' swollen stomach. He captured his mate's lips in a passionate kiss while he caressed the angel's body with his hand. He smiled against Castiel's lips when he touched his belly and thought of their two babies being nestled inside.

The demon pulled away from the kiss and moved down to kiss and caress Castiel's stomach. The angel gasped and leaned into him, while his wings spread out over the bed so that Dean could see all of their beauty.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned at the gesture and sat up. His tail curled and touched Castiel's legs and feet while he watched his mate hungrily. Then he moved down and kissed Cas again while his hand snuck down between the angel's spread legs. His fingers teased over the angel's entrance and slipped inside.

"Ah! Dean, please," Castiel gasped and moved his hands up to hold onto him while Dean stretched him open. He took in the demon's aroused scent. His pregnancy hormones made him extra responsive to his mate's scent, just like he was during his heat. The scent only aroused him further and made his ass slick and clench up in anticipation.

Dean growled lightly when he smelled Castiel's arousal increase. He leaned down and licked the precome off the angel's dick. Cas moaned and writhed in response, and Dean licked him until he finally pulled out his fingers and urged Cas to move over on his side. He spooned up behind the Cas once he was on his side.

The angel grasped the sheets tightly when he felt his mate's cock enter him and spread him further open. He mewled and pushed his hips back against Dean's, making him slide further into him.

"Fuck," Dean cursed and put his hand on Cas' hip. He growled when he felt the angel's delicious tightness wrap around his dick, and he closed his eyes as he buried himself inside his mate.

"Dean, please move," Castiel groaned and tried to buck backwards.

"Patience, gorgeous, I'm just enjoying the feel of you," Dean smirked. He was all the way inside the angel but he wasn't moving just yet. He loved how it pissed Cas off and made him desperate.

Castiel growled in frustration and whined. Dean shushed him and wrapped his arms around him.

The demon finally began moving; hard and steady, and he held Castiel still with a hand on his hip. It was a bit difficult to get comfortable on their sides while having sex but they managed. Dean growled and bit the angel's shoulder playfully while pounding into him, and he was rewarded by a full body tremble and a beautiful mewl.

Castiel panted breathlessly while the demon fucked into him. He almost flinched when Dean's tail moved around his body and teased over his leaking dick, which was significantly smaller than Dean's. He squirmed uncontrollably while the tail moved over his dick and balls and the demon kept thrusting into him from behind. The stimulations were overwhelming but still not quite enough, and he groaned in frustration because Dean purposefully avoided stimulating his cervix and prostate.

Dean smirked smugly when he felt his mate frustration. He shifted his hips a little and thus changing the angle, and the next time he thrust forward his cock made direct contact with Castiel's most sensitive spots. The angel reacted by howling out loud and his entire body trembled. Dean quickly put a hand over Cas' mouth to quiet him down before their children heard them. The angel mewled into his hand, and the demon slowly pulled it away when Cas got his noises under control again, but he never stopped nailing that spot with every thrust. He nibbled the angel's neck and shoulder possessively and practically clung to the angel while he fucked him. Moans and grunts filled the room once again, although they were trying to be quiet.

When he felt Cas getting closer and closer to his climax, Dean lowered his head and nibbled at Cas' wings instead. His hands rested on the angel's pregnant stomach.

"You're so fucking sexy, all swollen up with child… I'll never get tired of it," the demon growled lightly while biting gently at the soft feathers and wing. The angel mewled and moaned in response, and bucked in Dean's arms.

"Dean…" Castiel whimpered.

They came simultaneously. Castiel's body tensed up as he climaxed and moaned through it, and Dean growled as he released him into the angel on copious amounts. His thrusts lost rhythm and he bucked forward into Cas helplessly until his orgasm was over.

They went limp with satisfaction and panted together. Castiel purred when Dean nuzzled into his feathers lovingly while they enjoyed the glorious afterglow of their intimacy. The demon's hands never left the angel's pregnant belly, and his cock was slowly beginning to soften inside him.

They were both brought out of their content moment when they heard Eden's voice on the other side of the door, and how she grabbed the door handle without being able to open it.

"Daddy? Papa? Is everything okay? I heard papa make a loud noise earlier… Is he hurt?"

They froze on the bed.

"I'm alright, sweetie, I just hurt my foot, that's all," Castel quickly stuttered, and cringed a bit at the thought of Eden having heard his loud howl of pleasure earlier. He was glad she thought it had been from pain.

"Oh, okay," Eden muttered behind the door.

They heard her move away from the room, and they both sacked back into the bed in relief. Dean gently pulled his softened dick out of the angel who hissed slightly in response.

Castiel glared back over his shoulder at Dean, who had suddenly begun laughing.

"I can't believe I made you howl so loudly that Eden heard you. That kind of boosts my ego," Dean grinned, smugly.

Castiel scowled at him. "I'm more glad that she misinterpreted my noise. You should be more concerned about the children hearing us, Dean."

"I know, but no harm was done," the demon smirked. "When we move into a new home, we should probably have a bedroom that's further away from our children's bedrooms… I want our sex life to be more private." They hadn't yet discussed properly when to move and where to move.

Castiel hummed in agreement, and Dean got up to get a towel to clean them up with.

When Dean entered the living room he saw that Eden was sitting on the couch, watching TV alone while Adrian was still sleeping.

"Hey, why are you up so early, Eden?" Dean asked as he walked past the couch and into the kitchen. He yawned sleepily and started making some coffee to wake himself up with.

"I woke up and couldn't fall sleep again," Eden murmured and continued looking at the screen. She looked up when Castiel came into the room. "Hi, papa. Does your foot hurt?" She sounded worried and glanced down at the angel's still naked feet.

Castiel blushed and twitched awkwardly. He glared at Dean who smirked smugly at him, before he put on a joker face for his daughter. "I'm alright, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Eden nodded and seemed happy. She looked back at the TV where an episode of _My Little Pony_ was currently playing.

Castiel walked over to Dean, who was still grinning and being smug, and slapped the demon's arm in annoyance before starting to prepare breakfast.

Dean went to wake up Adrian before breakfast was ready. He changed his diaper and helped him get dressed before leading him into the living room. The boy was still in diapers, but they had begun potty training him. They were also trying to make him stop using pacifiers at night.

Eden glanced at her brother who ran around between their parents all the time and was impatient to have breakfast. When she got down from the couch and approached, Adrian grinned and came over to shove her playfully. Eden grinned and shoved him back, gently, and the two began fooling around like that until breakfast was ready.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the late afternoon they picked up their children. Eden was still at the gymnastics studio and she had become very flexible and balanced, and had learned new moves that she was often eager to show her parents.

After having picked up Eden they drove to the daycare center to get Adrian. It was the same daycare Eden had gone to when she was younger, and the teachers always greeted her whenever she came into the place together with Castiel and Dean to get Adrian.

Castiel gasped in shock when Adrian came over to them as they picked him up. The boy had a bruise on his right cheek and a few of his downy feathers were missing on one wing. The angel kneeled down and inspected his injured son in worry. Eden was staring at her brother in shock and went over to him.

"What the hell happened?!" Dean demanded and looked at one of the teachers. His feathers sharpened and he growled angrily.

The female teacher, who was a demon/human hybrid around 35 years old, cringed and looked at him. "Well, Adrian got into a fight with Luke, who's about a year older than him. Apparently Adrian didn't like Luke holding hands with his friend, Millie, and two got into a fight over her. We intervened in the fight shortly after it broke out, but they both still managed to bite, scratch and punch each other before we came. I'm surprised, because Adrian is usually a calm boy, except for when it comes to Millie, obviously…"

Millie was an angel/human hybrid who had become close friends with Adrian at the daycare center. She was two months younger than him.

Dean softened his posture a bit and looked down at his son, who winced and whined when Castiel touched his bruised cheek and wing to inspect him.

"You got into a fight, Adrian?" Eden frowned. "That's cool; I didn't know you could punch someone!" She grinned at her brother, proudly.

"Eden, please don't praise him or encourage him to repeat that incident," Castiel told her, firmly, and pulled Adrian up into his arms. The boy snuggled into him and buried his face in his shoulder.

"I'm just saying he's not a girly alpha after all," Eden explained and pouted a bit.

"Yeah, he's not, but it's still not alright," Dean spoke, and gave his daughter a small smile and patted her head.

They said goodbye to the teacher, and Castiel carried Adrian out to the Impala. The boy was careful not to kick or otherwise hurt the angel's swollen stomach, because he was told it would hurt the babies inside.

After they came home, Castiel bathed Adrian and groomed his wings. They were still downy at the root but were more solid now than they were when he was born. The angel tried not to hurt the place where a few feathers had been ripped out, and he cleaned the wound it had left behind and poured some salve on it to ease the stinging and help the healing. Adrian cried and squirmed while he did so, but he quickly calmed down again when it was over.

Adrian still refused to talk about the incident. He had only said that the other boy had deserved it for being stupid. Although Dean was proud that his son had dared to pick a fight with an older boy, he was hoping the incident wouldn't happen again – he didn't want his son to get into trouble, after all. But then again, Dean would gladly pick a fight with anyone he saw interacting with Cas in a too friendly way, and who would try to hit on his mate. He suspected Adrian had felt a similar jealousy and protectiveness when he saw Luke talking to Millie and holding her hand, even though the boy was still too young to really feel anything other than strong friendship with the girl.

They ate dinner and put the kids to bed later, and Dean and Castiel rested on the couch together and watched a random program on TV.

Castiel was leaning against the demon's side and rested his head on his shoulder, while Dean's arm was wrapped around him. The angel rubbed his own swollen stomach absently while they watched television. He smiled when he felt the babies kick slightly inside of him.

"They are moving a lot right now," he murmured and smiled.

"Really?" Dean asked, and moved a hand down to touch his mate's stomach. He grinned when he felt a tiny kick. "Seems like they're having lots of fun in there, huh. I have the feeling these two will give us a lot of restless nights when they arrive…" He groaned.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, too," Castiel muttered. "We have to plan moving into a new home soon, Dean. And we'll need a bigger car…"

"Hey, I'm not selling my Baby, dude!"

"I'm not telling you to sell the Impala, just that we need another car because there won't be space in the Impala when the twins arrive," Castiel grumbled.

"Right, sorry," Dean spoke, and rubbed the angel's stomach in apology. "I'm honestly too tired to talk about new car and house at the moment – everything is a freaking mess at work lately, it'll take a few weeks before things are back in order there. You think it can wait until then?"

"I guess so, there is still around 22 weeks left until their birth."

Dean hummed and pulled his mate closer, and they cuddled together until they headed to bed later to get some sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following weekend they went to the park together to let the kids get some fresh air and use the playground. The park playground had many equipment and places for them to play in, and Eden liked it a lot better than the school's.

Dean and Castiel sat on a nearby bench and watched their children play happily. They had told Eden to keep an eye on Adrian and make sure he wouldn't climb too high and fall down. Eden started interacting with two human kids who were also playing there and they seemed to get along well. The two humans (a boy and a girl) didn't seem to be able to tell that she was a hybrid because she resembled a demon a lot, but they did glance oddly at Adrian because his angel-like wings and tail were definitely not common. They didn't seem to mind him, though.

Castiel was rubbing his stomach lovingly while watching his children play. The bench was situated under a big tree which provided shade from the sharp summer sun. Dean's tail was rubbing against his leg every now and then but the angel didn't mind.

"It's a good thing that they're both out-going, despite them often being treated unfairly by others. At least the racists haven't been able to knock down their self-confidence just yet," Dean smiled at looked over at the kids.

Castiel smiled also. "Yes, I'm quite relieved about that."

Eden suddenly came running over to them, cheerfully. "Daddy! Come play with us on the slide! One of the other daddies is also there, so c'mon, please?" She grabbed Dean's arm and pulled it, and a wide smile covered her face as she tried to persuade her dad to go.

"Uh, well…" Dean glanced at Cas; silently asking permission.

"You can go; the children want your company. I'm not going anywhere in the meantime," Castiel chuckled and smiled.

Dean smiled back. "Alright, see you soon, Cas." He got up and followed Eden over to the slide while his daughter grinned up at him.

Castiel watched from the bench as Dean disappeared to the far end of the playground to play with the children. He almost wished he had brought his sketchbook and pencils with him so that he could draw something in the nice park. Instead, he leaned back into the bench and breathed in the scent of summer, flowers, and hints of the rain that had fallen that morning. The laughter and cheerful cries from the children in the park relaxed him.

After a few minutes, Castiel got up to stretch his legs and back, and he beat his wings a little to get rid of the few leaves that had fallen into his feathers from the tree above. Suddenly he was aware of someone watching him, and he turned around to look at an alpha angel who was staring at his white wings intensely. Castiel immediately drew his wings close to his body again.

The alpha had large muscled wings with dark grey fathers. Some of the feathers were brownish, black and a bit white to give them an attractive color mix. By angel standards, this alpha's wings were very appealing. His hair was dark and his body was tanned and muscled. He smirked when Castiel glanced up at him with narrowed eyes.

"You have very attractive wings… I've rarely seen such pure white feathers on a submissive before," the alpha commented.

It was highly inappropriate to comment on a mated submissive's wings, and Castiel was startled by this angel's boldness.

"That demon from before… is he your mate?" the alpha asked and tilted his head curiously as he studied Castiel.

"I don't see how that's your business," Castiel spoke and turned away from him. His wings were folded tightly behind his back so that the alpha could see as little of them as possible.

"Then I guess that baby inside of you is an angel/demon hybrid… I've always had a weakness for pregnant bitches." The angel smirked and his eyes roamed over Castiel's body. "It's too bad for such a nice ass like yours to go to waste to a demon."

Castiel's eyes darkened dangerously as he turned to face the alpha again. "Dean is the only one who'll ever touch me. Go away and save your comments for someone else," he growled, and spread his wings slightly.

The other angel seemed a bit surprised by his reaction.

Castiel was glaring the other angel down and was twitching nervously when Dean suddenly came running over towards him. The demon growled threateningly and his feathers were razor sharp, while his eyes were focused on the stranger in front of Cas. He boiled with aggression and the instinct to protect his mate.

"Get the _fuck_ away from my mate!" Dean snarled and got in front of Castiel to protect him. He spread his wing to shield his mate while he growled at the alpha angel, who took a wary step backwards.

"Whoa, I was just admiring the view, that's all," the other angel said. He glanced at Castiel and smirked lewdly at him; indicating exactly what he meant by 'view'.

Dean growled aggressively and shoved the angel back, harshly. He wanted to punch the guy's face so that it was beyond recognition, but the area was surrounded by children and he didn't want to beat the guy into a bleeding mess in front of them.

"Look at him again and I'll rip your lungs out!" Dean snarled and moved his sharp wings into their most intimidating, hostile position with the wing joint facing forward towards his opponent. He saw a small flicker of fear in the angel's eyes which satisfied him, but he didn't let it show.

The alpha put his hands up in surrender and backed away. "Alright, I'll leave, jeez… I was just making conversation with him."

"Make conversation with someone else then," Dean growled.

The angel snorted. "Demon prick," he murmured and began walking away.

Dean snarled at him and continued glaring at the other angel until he disappeared out his sight. He growled and lowered his wings again, letting them go back to their medium state and folded them behind his back. He turned around and looked at Castiel, who was staring back at him in relief.

"You okay, Cas? Did that bastard touch you?" Dean asked and came over to inspect the angel.

"No, Dean, he didn't touch me. I wouldn't have let him if he tried," Castiel smiled.

Dean nodded and seemed pleased. He curled his tail around the angel's leg and spread his wings slightly in a protective gesture. They stared into each other's eyes, and the demon's hands rested on Castiel's stomach, possessively.

A few people in the area had been staring at the scene in shock, but now they all went back to their own business again.

They barely noticed Eden and Adrian approaching them.

"What happened? Why did you get mad at that man, daddy?" Eden asked, and looked up at Dean in confusion.

Dean broke his eye contact with Cas and looked down at the children. "That man was being mean to your papa, so I told him to go away."

"Oh," Eden spoke and blinked up at Castiel.

"Can we have ice cream now?" Adrian suddenly asked, making them laugh at him softly.

"Yeah, okay, I think such a warm day like today calls for an ice cream, doesn't it?" Dean grinned.

The children cheered and jumped happily, and Dean took his mate's hand as they all moved towards the ice cream shops two minutes' walk away.

Dean was walking very closely next to Cas, and he kept a close eye on every male they passed on their way.

"Dean, you don't have to glare like that at every male we pass… they haven't done anything," Castiel spoke. He was slightly amused by his mate's protectiveness.

"I'm just looking out for you and our unborn babies, Cas. Don't want any harm to come to either of you, especially not after that ass approached you like that," Dean said.

Castiel smiled. "I know."

Dean let go of Cas' hand and wrapped his arm around the angel's waist instead. When the ice cream shops came into view, Eden and Adrian raced to be there first. Eden was a lot faster than her brother, but she slowed down to give him a chance. They laughed and giggled while racing, and their wings were spread out in joy.

They enjoyed a happy family day in the park and didn't leave before the children were exhausted and tired from spending the day outside, having fun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Just a few more chapters before the twins' birth :) I hope you are looking forward to it, though Dean and Cas are not going to have an easy time with two babies at once XD

Thanks for reading :) Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**June 2020 (Castiel is 30, Dean is 32, Eden is 6, Adrian is 3, Jo is 30, Tom is 32, Jason is 7, Emma is 2 (almost 3).**

The following the weekend they went to visit Jo and Tom. Eden was eager to see Jason again because they hadn't seen each other for a few weeks and she was missing her best friend.

When they arrived, Jo greeted them with a grin and pulled them into hugs. Eden immediately went over to Jason and pulled him in for a hug.

"Eden…" Jason muttered, embarrassed, when his friend hugged him.

Eden pulled back and frowned at him. "What?"

"Boys don't hug…" the boy murmured and blushed a bit. He took a small step back from her and Eden continued staring at him in confusion.

"Your mom hugs boys all the time and they hug back."

"Uh… I guess you're right," Jason admitted.

Meanwhile, Jo was grinning happily at Castiel and his growing stomach. "You're already pretty big compared to the usual, Cas. How come?"

Castiel smiled and rested a hand over his belly. "Um, well, I'm expecting twins."

"_Twins?! _Are you shitting me?!" Jo blurted.

The children all looked up when Jo cursed out loud, and Dean bent down and covered Adrian's ears.

"Jeez, Jo, can't you burst something out without cussing?" Dean scowled. Adrian stared up at him curiously when he covered his ears.

"Sorry, I was just surprised," Jo apologized and looked at the angel again. "But really? _Twins?_ Wow, you two have really been going at, huh?" she grinned, and shoved Dean's arm playfully.

Castiel blushed like mad and stared at his feet, while the children looked up in confusion.

"Not that much more than usual," Dean grinned. He laughed when Cas shoved him in embarrassment.

"Yeah okay, I think we've done enough greeting now. How about you come inside and don't talk like that around the kids?" Tom groaned and began walking into the living room with Emma on his arm.

"Prude," Jo called him and grinned at her husband, teasingly. Tom just rolled his eyes at her and smirked a little.

They went into the living room and seated themselves on the chairs and couch, while the children all sat on the floor and played. Adrian was usually shy at first when they visited someone, but he was slowly beginning to be more open and active instead. Emma was nine months younger than him and the two played well together. Eden and Jason were several years older so they played differently than their younger siblings, meaning that they often played separately.

"Is it just me or is Adrian missing a few feathers on his left wing?" Jo frowned, and looked down at the boy who was playing with Lego Duplo pieces together with Emma on the floor.

"Yeah, he got into a fight in the daycare. He punched some boy who was holding hands with his friend, Millie, and the other boy grasped his feathers and pulled a few of them out. Cas put some ointment there to help the healing, so the feathers should start to grow back soon," Dean explained. He put a comforting hand on Cas' thigh when the angel glanced down at their son in worry.

"Really? Wow, he's usually so shy when I see him. Maybe there is some alpha in him after all," Jo grinned.

"He's still only 3 so there isn't that much alpha in him at the moment," Dean chuckled.

They chatted and exchanged news and stories, and Jo served them cake, coffee and juice. The children were ecstatic when she put the cake on the table and they had to make sure they all got equal pieces so they wouldn't start a fight. Adrian and Emma made a mess of themselves with the cake, so their parents had to wipe off cake pieces from their cheeks and shirts afterwards.

After a while, Eden and Jason went outside to play a bit. It was getting a bit boring inside, listening to the adults talking and their younger siblings watching toddler cartoons on TV. Tom told them to stay around the house and not go to the street, so Jason led Eden outside in the small front yard.

The neighborhood was quiet, and it was a cloudy day but with no rain.

"My dad built a sandbox, so we can play there instead of listening to them talking," Jason told her as they went out the front door and closed it behind them. He carried a few bottles of water which they could use to wet the sand with so it would be easier to shape. Eden helped him carry them.

"That sounds fun! I wish I could have a sandbox too, but we don't have a garden…" Eden spoke, and watched as Jason put down the bottles and removed the lid from the sandbox which prevented cats from getting into it.

"You should have one someday, it's not fun to share sandboxes in school… one of the smaller kids once peed in it and it was disgusting," Jason said and shuddered at the memory.

Eden grimaced. "Ew…"

They settled themselves in the sandbox and began pouring water over the place. Once the sand was wet they began shaping it and competed to see who could build the best sand structure. Eden's tail and wings got full of sand and it made her feathers itch. Jason quickly turned his head away when she flapped her wings to get rid of the sand, before laughing at it afterwards.

Every now and then one of the adults would come and check on them through the window, but the children were playing nicely so they left them alone.

"Are there really two babies inside your papa's tummy?" Jason suddenly asked while playing.

"Yup, but I don't know how they got in there, they won't say," Eden replied. Her eyes never left the sand castle she was building.

"I heard that babies get in there in a really nasty way."

Eden looked up at him. "Really? How?"

"I don't know, my dad wouldn't say. He said it's not for kids to hear about it."

"Adults are unfair sometimes…" Eden pouted and poured more water on her part of the sand.

"Yeah," Jason grinned.

They played and built one sand structure after the other. Jason found a bug on the lawn and put it into the sandbox, and they laughed when they watched it run around in confusion between all the small sand walls and tunnels, trying to find an escape. Eventually Eden felt bad for the bug and asked Jason to release it again.

They both looked up when two boys appeared on the sidewalk. There was a small fence between the front yard and the sidewalk, but the gate was open. The two boys were Jason's classmates who lived in the area – one was a blonde human boy named Simon, the other was a dark-haired demon/human hybrid named Micah.

"Hey, Jason, who's your friend?" Simon asked as he stared at Eden.

Jason got up from the sandbox and approached his classmates. "Her name's Eden, she's my best friend." Eden had gotten up as well and was standing a few feet behind him. She glanced at her friend's classmates curiously but she seemed a bit wary of them.

Micah stared at Eden with a frown. "Her wings don' really look like demon wings, but she's got a tail. What is she?" The boy had demon wings but he had no tail. It was common for demon/human hybrids to be born either without a tail or wings.

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but Eden beat him to it. "My daddy is a demon and my papa is an angel. Got a problem with that?"

Jason looked at her in slight surprise because of the tone she spoke in, as did the other boys.

"Demons don't mate with angels!" Micah hissed. "My dad says children like you are _wrong_ and _freaks._ No one likes your kind!"

Eden looked somewhat hurt when he hissed the words into her face, and she took a step back and wrapped her wings around herself.

Simon was laughing, and suddenly both boys were shoved back harshly by an angry Jason.

"Shut up! Your dad is crazy, Micah. Go away already, both of you," Jason hissed and glared at them.

The two boys reeled back in surprise. They glanced at each other briefly.

"Fine," Simon sneered. "Have fun with your _girlfriend._" He and Micah laughed as they walked away, and Jason glared at them until they disappeared out of their sight.

Jason almost flinched when Eden touched his arm gently. He turned around and looked at her, and saw her smiling back at him.

"Thank you," Eden smiled, shyly.

Jason blushed and quickly looked away before she could see.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a few hours, Dean, Castiel and the children paid a quick visit to Mary and John, who lived in the same town as Jo and her family. Dean knew that his mom would kill him if she ever found out they didn't visit them while they were in town. She and John loved spending time with their grandchildren after all.

Eden wasn't happy to be leaving Jason again after just a few hours, although she did like to visit her grandparents. They would only be staying for about an hour before heading home again.

"Oh my, you are showing a bit more since I saw you a month ago, Castiel," Mary said once they entered the Winchester home. She pulled the angel into a hug and was careful of his stomach. Dean had already informed her about the twins when he called her after their first scan.

"Yes, they're growing quite fast…" Castiel smiled and rubbed his pregnant bump gently.

"May I?" Mary asked and gestured at his stomach.

"Of course," Castiel said and allowed Mary to touch his growing belly. The female demon smiled excitedly when she felt a tiny kick.

"Oh, they are moving a bit. I can't wait to see and hold them!" she grinned.

John stood behind her and smiled warmly at the scene. Eden was standing next to him and tried to get him to pull her up on his shoulders to sit. He finally gave in and pulled her up, and the girl laughed happily and held on to him while she sat on top of his shoulders.

"Do you know the babies' genders yet?" Mary asked and looked between her son and Castiel.

Dean wrapped an arm around the angel's waist and pulled him close. "Not yet, but we're having the ultrasound scan in three days so hopefully Charlie can tell then."

Mary smiled. "Well, let me know what you find out."

Adrian was wobbling on his feet next to Castiel and rubbed his eyes. The boy was getting very sleepy from playing all afternoon at Jo's house. He leaned against the angel's leg and took comfort under his soft wing. Castiel peered down at him and wrapped his wing around his son, smiling.

"I see that someone is getting sleepy," Mary commented and looked down at Adrian who was barely visible behind Castiel's feathers. The boy smiled up at her, shyly.

"Daddy, what's an 'ultrasound scun?'" Eden suddenly asked while still sitting on John's shoulders. She had heard overheard their conversation just now while John walked around with her.

"It's called an 'ultrasound _scan_', sweetie," Dean chuckled. "And that's a machine that, uh, shows you the baby while it's still inside its mother stomach. Then you can see if it's healthy, how it's growing, and what gender it is."

Eden's eyes widened. "Really? So it can see into papa's stomach?"

The others laughed at her surprise, and Eden glanced around at them with a frown.

"Yes, it can. It also took pictures of you and Adrian when _you_ were still inside your papa's stomach," Mary chuckled.

Eden processed the information a bit before peering down at John. "Is that true, grandpa, or are they messing with me?"

John laughed. "No, that's very true, honey. Maybe your daddy and papa will show you the pictures when you come home."

"Can I see, too?" Adrian asked and peered up at Castiel.

Castiel laughed softly. "Of course." He blushed a bit when there was so much talk about his belly and the babies inside, but Dean's hand was rubbing comforting circles into his hip which relaxed him.

They went into the living room where they talked and had a cup of coffee together, before it was time to take the sleepy kids home again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few days later they went to see Charlie and have the next scan of the babies.

"Hiya, guys, has everything been going well?" Charlie cheered at them when they entered her clinic room. "No bleedings, no sharp pains…?"

"No, it's been pretty normal," Castiel replied, and followed her over to the ultrasound computer and equipment. Dean was closely behind him.

"Good to hear," Charlie smiled and gestured at the angel to lie down.

Castiel lay back and shivered when the cold gel made contact with his belly. He always hated that part. He smiled up at Dean who squeezed his hand and smiled back.

Charlie began the scan and looked at the screen. Dean and Castiel looked up and saw what looked like two little babies in there, lying side by side. It was very difficult to make out what was what, so they had to rely on Charlie to know it.

"Hmm, I'm trying to determine their gender, but it proves to be a bit difficult…" Charlie muttered and kept staring at the screen, intensely. "Oh, one of them appears to be a boy, judging from that part that girls certainly don't have," she chuckled.

Dean and Castiel chuckled as well and squeezed hands.

"Not sure about the other… it's difficult to see. My guess is that it's a girl, but I can't really say for sure yet. Sometimes boys get mistaken for being girls right until they're born. I guess it'll be embarrassing to tell your future girlfriend that your parents thought you were a girl because your male part was so tiny that it didn't show on the scan," Charlie grinned.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, embarrassing indeed. Luckily, that was not the case with me."

Charlie laughed. "Why? Would it have hurt your manliness, Dean?" she teased.

"Most definitely."

Charlie laughed again and Castiel rolled his eyes at his mate.

"Anyway, one is definitely a boy but I can't say for sure about the other yet. Maybe later scans will reveal more," Charlie spoke and gave Castiel a few tissues to wipe off the gel from his stomach.

"Thank you, Charlie, we appreciate it," Dean smiled.

Charlie smiled back. "No problem."

She printed the photos from the scan for them and handed it to them before they left. She told them to come back in five weeks and then she'd talk to Cas about how to best be positioned while sleeping once the babies grew larger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Eden heard the news about the babies she hoped that the second baby would be a girl. She was slightly disappointed that they didn't know for sure. Adrian didn't seem to mind if they were boys or girls, he was excited either way. Although, he still had a bit of jealousy issues regarding the twins.

When weekend came around they were relived to finally be able to relax a bit. Castiel was no longer working on sculptures because of his pregnancy but worked with other art pieces instead. Dean was still working for Rufus and he had been working overtime during the week, forcing Castiel to pick up the children with the bus and take them home.

Eden and Adrian were playing together in Eden's room after having eaten breakfast. Castiel was doing the dishes and Dean helped him out.

"Dean, I believe it's about time that we start talking about moving and getting a second car," the angel spoke when they were nearly done with the dishes.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I've been thinking about the same. Maybe we should move closer to my parents and Jo? Their town is nice and quiet."

Castiel frowned. "And force Eden out of her school? We're lucky that she has people like the principal and Garth around for support, and our other children will need them, too. And I don't want to move her away from Ariel either; she's her best friend beside Jason. Plus, she's got her gymnastics studio which she looks always looks forward to go to."

"Well, I see your point, Cas, but living in this city is more expensive – the houses in a smaller town are cheaper. We gotta think about our finances also, since we're going to buy both a car _and_ a house."

Castiel twitched his wings in a sign of annoyance. "And I think we have to take into consideration what's best for our children."

Dean gritted his teeth and harshly put down the frying pan he had been cleaning. "And you don't think that _I_ care about them? Damnit, Cas, we can't risk buying something too expensive and then get into financial trouble over it!"

Castiel looked up at him, angrily. "You said that our finances were _good, _Dean! _You_ said that when we agreed to make another baby. And you know as well as I do that we'll need a rather big house for all of our four children, and big houses are expensive. We have a lot of money left from Michael – we've barely touched it – and paying back the loan from the bank shouldn't be a problem since we both have jobs that pay well. We _need_ to stay in this city – I don't want to have to find a new job, and I don't want to put Eden through having to find new friends and avoid bullies all over again." He practically hissed out the words and stared Dean into the eyes as he said them.

"Michael's money was supposed to be saved for college savings as well, Cas, don't forget that," Dean bit out. "And what are we gonna do if one of us loses our job, huh? Money doesn't grow on trees, god damnit!"

Castiel threw the dishcloth in his hands away angrily and glared up at Dean. His eyes were beginning to prickle with tears because of his anger and overflow of emotions, and the hand on his stomach trembled slightly. He stared into Dean's eyes and the demon stared back into his; both of them refusing to back down. "Fine, suit yourself, Dean," he bit out and stalked away in anger.

"_Fine,"_ Dean growled and watched his mate go. He flinched when the door to Castiel's workroom slammed shut, and he knew the angel had just locked himself inside the room in anger.

Dean kicked one of the kitchen cupboards angrily and growled as he tried to calm himself down again. He walked around in circles and pulled his hair, while his wings were sharp and spread out as he tried to control his emotions again.

He looked up when he saw Eden exit her room warily with Adrian clinging to her, frightened.

Eden looked at her father and cautiously asked, "Daddy? Is everything alright…?"

Dean sighed and lowered his wings again. He gave his children a small, fake smile. "Everything's fine, sweeties; your papa and I just had a little… disagreement, that's all."

Eden looked unconvinced. "Oh… okay." She pushed Adrian back into her room and the boy glanced back at Dean in confusion before following his sister back inside.

Dean let out a big sigh and slumped back against the kitchen counter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel was inside his workroom for three whole hours before he finally came out again to use the bathroom. He avoided Dean as much as possible and didn't look at him.

Dean tried to do the same, although it was painful to spend the day being angry and not looking at each other.

Eden and Adrian could feel the tension between their parents and it affected them too. They avoided getting too close to them and were worried about saying something wrong. Adrian clung to Eden most of the time. Castiel had noticed their fear and had tried to comfort and reassure them that things would be okay soon. His children hugged him tightly and he hugged them back; ignoring Dean's staring when he walked in on them.

Castiel had gone out to do shopping in the afternoon. Alone. It took longer than usual, and he walked right past Dean when he got home and ignored him completely, before he started preparing dinner. The demon ignored him too.

At dinner, they only spoke with the children and didn't speak to or look at each other at all. Eden looked between them in worry the whole time.

Later, Castiel put Adrian to bed and tucked him in.

"Are you and daddy okay?" Adrian asked him, and looked up at the angel with worried green eyes.

Castiel smiled and stroked his son's cheek, while he sat on the edge of his bed and looked down at him. "We're not good friends at the moment, but it'll go away soon. It's normal to have fights, and tomorrow daddy and I will be good friends again."

"Promise?"

Castiel smiled. "I promise." He leaned down and kissed his son's forehead and watched him close his eyes to sleep.

Eden was put to bed half an hour earlier than usual. She said she was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, and Dean tucked her in. They both knew she just wanted to be alone and get away from the tension in the house, and they felt guilty about it.

After having put Eden to bed and having tried to reassure her, Dean sighed and went to watch TV for a while. He wasn't sure where Cas was but he guessed he was in his workroom, painting.

After a while, Castiel came through the living room and headed for the bathroom. They eyes met briefly as the angel walked past the TV, but they both looked away fast and ignored each other. Castiel's wings were drawn tight against his body, and Dean couldn't help but feel hurt that his mate was shielding his beautiful wings from his view – wings that were usually only _his_ to fully see and touch.

When the angel was done in the bathroom, Dean went inside to brush his teeth and prepare for bed.

He was expecting Cas to sleep on the bed in his workroom (which also served as a guest room), but when he finally entered the master bedroom to go to sleep, Castiel was lying on his usual spot on the bed. Dean hesitated slightly before quietly closing the door behind him.

Castiel shifted a little when the demon entered the room. He was lying with his back to Dean's side of the bed.

Dean walked over next to the bed, quietly, and began stripping out his clothes. He took off his t-shirt, jeans, socks, and left his boxers on. He moved onto the bed and lay down without a word. He felt Cas tense up next him and curl up slightly.

Dean sighed once he was lying comfortably on the bed.

The distance between them was bigger than usual and both of them felt very uncomfortable and awkward about it.

Dean lay on his back and turned his head to look at his mate's back and wings, which were partly hidden beneath the covers. He sighed, rolled over on his side, and moved closer to Cas to gently spoon up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

Castiel tensed up when the demon embraced him from behind and began rubbing his pregnant stomach gently.

"Cas, I'm sorry, I hate fighting with you… I _do_ get your point, I really do, and I don't wanna move away from everything, either. It's just… work is a real bitch lately – I suspect one of my colleagues is stealing money from the garage, and the thought of having to expose one of my good friends for fraud and stealing isn't a very comforting one. I don't know things at work will be after that, and I'm afraid the others will think of me as a snitch or something and create trouble for me. I guess it kind of affects my mood," Dean muttered, and gently nuzzled the angel's shoulder and neck. "Of course I want what's best for our children. I'm just worried about the money at the moment because I don't know if I'll have to quit my job if things go bad at work after I expose that guy. I'm sorry for being snappy earlier, Cas…"

Castiel relaxed and sighed as he leaned back into Dean. "I understand. I'm sorry too, Dean. I don't doubt for a second that you want what is best for the children, but sometimes you really do annoy me," he muttered.

Dean chuckled softly and kissed the angel's neck in apology.

Castiel shuddered lightly, and slowly turned around to face Dean. The demon moved back a little, and the angel settled himself on his back and turned his head to look at his mate.

"I understand that your job situation and money are an issue. I just don't want us to regret later that we ruined Eden's school life if things go bad for her if she transfers school," the angel spoke. He looked into Dean's eyes and saw them soften.

"I know, and I agree – the kids should be our priority. I guess we can stay and look for houses in this city. The southern suburb is probably the best place to raise the kids, although it's a bit expensive…"

Castiel smiled and leaned in to kiss the demon softly. "We'll start looking soon, then, after things at your work have been sorted out and we know how your job situation will be."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Hopefully we can find a good house at a good price when that problem is over with," Dean said. He smiled and cupped his mate's cheek, lovingly.

Castiel smiled and nuzzled into his hand.

"So… you're not mad anymore?"

The angel chucked softly. "No, I'm not that angry anymore… My anger has been slowly dissipating for a little while now – which is why I chose to sleep in here instead of the workroom."

Dean chuckled a bit. "Good… me too." He stroked his thumb over the angel's cheek. "So… Time for make-up sex, then?" he grinned.

Castiel rolled his eyes and moved up from the bed. Dean looked up at him, fearing he had said something wrong, but when the angel moved over to lock the doors and put on some quiet music to muffle sounds, the demon grinned and stripped out his boxers, eagerly. Castiel chuckled and stripped out of his t-shirt and boxer briefs as well, leaving him naked for Dean to see. He blushed a bit when the demon stared at him hungrily and licked his lips, before crawling into the bed again.

Dean captured his lips in a fierce kiss and the angel yelped in surprise. It was a messy and aggressive kiss, and Dean growled, almost pleased, when he felt Cas fighting back for dominance. The angel quickly submitted into the kiss, though, and the demon growled in smug victory, before laying Cas back onto the bed and continued kissing him.

Castiel gasped and moaned when the demon's hands roamed over his body possessively. Dean wasted no more time and finally began fingering the angel open, making him buck and mewl.

They clawed at each other while Dean prepared the angel for his cock, and their lips remained caught in a fierce kiss. Although Dean was being dominant and sexually aggressive at the moment, he was tender when he touched the angel's pregnant stomach, and Cas sighed in content when he did so.

"Hands and knees, Cas, and spread those pretty legs for me," Dean ordered, after pulling out his fingers.

Castiel groaned but complied. He moved himself up on all fours, spreading his wings to the side, and presented himself to Dean.

The demon looked at his mate's small, pink hole and groaned in appreciation. He didn't waste much time before finally guiding his hard cock into the angel and entered him in one, hard thrust. Castiel yelped and tried to keep his balance when Dean's thrust rocked him forward on the bed.

The demon set a fast, hard pace, and Castiel struggled to keep his noises down and to keep himself up on his knees. He closed his eyes and moaned when Dean continuously hit those spots inside of him that made him go wild.

Dean's rhythm changed as he leaned down over the angel's back, and Castiel growled in annoyance.

"You think the babies are okay with this?" Dean asked and continued thrusting into his mate's tight, warm heat.

Castiel groaned and lowered his head. "Yes, Dean, they're alright. We've done this before," he replied, annoyed.

"Well, I'm being a bit rougher than usual…"

"Just fuck me, Dean; the babies won't be harmed as long as I don't press my stomach against the bed," Castiel groaned.

Dean chuckled. "You asked for it." He shifted his hips and nailed Cas' precious spots head-on. He covered the angel's mouth with a hand when he howled in pleasure, and luckily he did so before any of the kids could hear it.

"Dean," Castiel whimpered, and just let Dean control the pace and rhythm as he pleased. The demon growled and wrapped his arms tightly around him as he pounded into his body. He was still holding back a little for the babies' sake, but Castiel didn't mind. It felt amazing.

Castiel finally came when Dean touched his wings and oil glands while fucking into him, and his body clenched up. Dean followed and spilled his seed deep inside his mate, and continued moving into him until it was over.

Dean helped Castiel lie back down on the bed again without hurting his stomach. They lay beside each other, panting. Dean got up to turn off the music, unlock the doors, and get a towel to clean them up with, before slipping into bed again. He put on his underwear again and helped Cas put his back on.

After that, they lay together and caressed each other's skin and wings while calming down from their high.

"Let's not have a fight like that again anytime soon… I think it really upset the kids," Dean finally spoke.

Castiel looked away. "I know, I feel guilty about that…"

"We'll talk to them about it tomorrow…"

"Yeah…" Castiel murmured and snuggled into Dean. "I'm sorry I was angry all day. I suspect I'm very likely to be extra grumpy during this pregnancy since it scares me a bit…"

Dean frowned and peered down at him. "You're scared of the pregnancy? Why?"

"Because the thought of having twins is frightening… with the extra pain and side effects. I don't feel very comfortable knowing that carrying twins is often more painful."

Dean rubbed the angel's back soothingly. "Hey… It'll be okay. You can do this. We'll talk to Charlie about painkillers and that kind of stuff next time, alright? I'll be there for you the whole time."

Castiel smiled. "I know, you're always there, Dean. With the exception of today…"

Dean laughed a little. "You just had to say that, didn't you?"

The angel chuckled a bit. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"No problem," Dean grinned.

They settled down to sleep, and both were relieved to be on good terms again and hoped that their children would be alright after they explained the situation to them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I couldn't help but make everything good again and let them have make-up sex after their fight XD They're likely to have more fights when the twins are born since it'll be stressful for them. I know the story lacks some drama but there will be some after the twins are born and when the kids grow older.

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

**October 2020 (Castiel is 31, Dean is 32, Eden is 7, Adrian is 4, Gabriel is 35).**

Over the next few months Dean and Castiel worked hard to look through their finances and make sure everything was in order before they bought a new house and car. They had done some savings on their own beside Michael's money, and their job situation was as stable as it could be. Dean's colleague had been fired for stealing money from the garage after Dean exposed him, and the others only seemed to respect him more after that rather than to think of him as a snitch.

They had gotten into smaller arguments about the house and money, but they weren't as bad as their fight back in June. They had gone out and looked at a few houses in the suburbs, but so far none of them had seemed perfect.

They had bought a new car which would be big enough for their growing family. It was an 8-seater Chevrolet Tahoe in silver color. Dean didn't want to drive a soccer mom car so they had picked the large 8-seater instead. He still preferred his Impala, but he had come to like their new car.

By the end of October there were only two weeks left until Charlie would trigger the birth, which was to be three weeks before term. They had agreed to do it on the 7th of November, but it could take a few days before the birth started after injecting the medicine. They had already prepared for new babies' arrival and decided to temporarily use Castiel's workroom as a nursery until they moved to a new house. They had bought an extra crib, and Mary and John had given them a larger baby carriage designed for twins. Sam and Jess had given an extra portable carriage for Castiel's birthday.

Charlie said she was rather sure that the other twin was a girl, so it seemed that they were having both a boy and a girl. They still couldn't be sure before the babies were born.

Castiel was a bit larger than he had been during his previous pregnancies, his back hurt more, and his feet were slightly swollen. He hated the side effects that the pregnancy had on him, although he did enjoy being pregnant and being excited about the new babies. The pains ruined it for him, though. They had to stack a pack of books under the mattress of the bed and put pillows under him so that he could sleep in a reclining position, otherwise the babies would press against his lungs and make it hard for him to breathe. The frequent bathroom visits were also getting on the angel's nerves, and the stress and pain often made him grumpy.

Although Dean thought his mate was sexy while pregnant, it did affect their sex life negatively. Castiel's back hurt so much now that penetrative sex was nearly impossible without hurting him. The angel's desire for sex also decreased slightly as the term came closer. So the demon began jerking off in the shower again when his sexual frustrations became too much, although Cas was willing to give him a hand job every now and then. He'd rarely masturbated alone since he and Cas were mated.

Dean woke one morning when he felt Castiel shift on the bed next to him and attempt to get up. The angel struggled to sit up without hurting himself, and Dean immediately sat up and gave him a hand.

"What's wrong?" Dean frowned, after he helped his mate get up from the bed.

Castiel sighed and held his large belly when he was finally on his feet again. "I need the bathroom…" he muttered and blushed a bit, before making his way over to the door.

"Jeez, you went twice this night already," Dean commented and smirked a little.

"You try having two babies kick your bladder, Dean, let's see how you'll do," Castiel replied, dryly.

Dean laughed. "No thank you."

The angel gave him a tiny smirk before disappearing out the door.

Castiel was already on maternity leave, so he'd stay home all day while Dean was at work and Eden and Adrian were in school and daycare. Adrian would stay in the daycare until he was almost five because his birthday was long after pre-kindergarten started. It upset the boy a little because he wanted to be in the pre-k so he could soon start school.

The angel said goodbye to them when they left in the morning, and Dean pulled him in for a deep kiss before going, which made Eden and Adrian cover their eyes and look away in disgust.

Dean was very worried about leaving Castiel home alone in his condition. He was constantly concerned about his mate tripping and falling, hurting himself somehow, or that the birth would start prematurely all of sudden.

"Call me if anything happens, you hear me, Cas?" Dean spoke and looked into the angel's eyes.

Castiel smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dean, I have a cell phone in my pocket all the time, just like you told me to. You don't need to worry about me."

"Just taking precautions…"

"Daddy, we're gonna be late," Eden said from the corridor outside, where she and Adrian were waiting.

"I'm coming, sweetheart," Dean told her before looking back at Cas and giving him another quick kiss on the lips. "See ya, Cas," he smiled and joined the kids in the corridor.

"Goodbye, have a nice day," Castiel smiled and watched them leave.

After they were gone, Castiel locked the door and went back inside. He groaned when he felt the twins move and kick inside of him – they were kicking a lot more than Eden and Adrian had. He rubbed his stomach and smiled, before slowly moving over to the couch and sat down to watch some TV.

He spent the day relaxing, drawing, and napping, although it did get pretty boring sometimes to be all alone in the apartment.

It was around 2pm when the doorbell rang repeatedly, causing Castiel to wake up after he almost dozed off while sitting on the couch. He froze with fear when the doorbell kept ringing and someone was banging on the door. He was about to panic because he didn't know who was outside the door, until he heard the muffled sound of a familiar voice.

"Cassie! Are in you there? Please open up, bro!"

Castiel sighed with relief when he realized it was Gabriel who was banging on his door like mad. "I'm coming!" he yelled back, and slowly got up from the couch and moved over to the door. When he finally opened it, he was met by a distraught Gabriel.

"Cassie! Finally! Shit, Cas, I gotta talk to you; I really screwed up!" Gabriel whined.

Castiel frowned at his brother, whose hands were gripping his biceps tightly in his distress. "Gabriel, what's wrong? Come in." He moved aside and let Gabriel enter the apartment, before locking the door again.

Gabriel looked very out of it and shifted nervously while looking around.

Castiel stared at him in worry and led his brother over to the couch. Gabriel sat down by the edge of the 90 degree angle of the couch, and Castiel sat down next to him on the other side of the couch so they were almost facing each other. The pregnant angel held his stomach and winced in pain when his back hurt, before looking at his brother.

"What happened?"

Gabriel groaned. "I knocked up Kali."

Castiel blinked at him a few times before suddenly frowning. "I thought you two weren't together anymore?"

"We aren't, it's just…" Gabriel took a deep breath before continuing. "We met each other in September. I was having a concert with the band in some town and I went around on my own and then _bam_ – there she was; dressed in a red dress and lipstick and all that shit, and just looked completely _gorgeous. _We hadn't seen each other for _years _and all of sudden that spark just ignited again, you know? So we went back to my hotel room and had the _hottest_ reunion sex _of my life!_"

Castiel grimaced but kept listening.

"And then she calls me yesterday… saying that I forgot the damned condom and that she's _pregnant._ And that she's going to keep the baby." Gabriel laughed, brokenly. Castiel stared at him silently, waiting for him to continue. "So I drank myself to sleep last night and now I'm here; banging on your door and letting you listen to my crap."

"It's not 'crap', Gabriel…" Castiel spoke softly. He sighed. "Are you upset because she won't let you see the child?"

"No… Because this wasn't supposed to happen! I won't make a good father, Cassie – especially not to someone I'm only allowed to see every two weeks. Kali doesn't want me back in her life as a lover, and I don't blame her – we're not good relationship material for each other. But now all of sudden I gotta be a dad every two weeks, and I'm not good 'dad material' either; I mean I go to parties all the time and hold concerts with the band and am away for several weeks at the time. I can't raise a kid, even if it's just in the weekends!"

"I don't think you would make a bad father, Gabriel – you are doing great with _my_ children," Castiel said. He put a comforting hand on his brother's knee and felt him relax a bit. "I understand that you are scared, but you simply need to get your priorities in order and put the child's needs before your own. Children need their parents around, and they need them to _be _there; I think we both know that from experience." Gabriel met his eye and Castiel smiled softly at him.

His brother seemed to ponder over his words a few minutes.

Suddenly Gabriel's face lightened up a bit. "Thanks, baby bro, maybe I can manage. Although, it still scares the holy candy hell outta me."

Castiel chuckled a little. "I know, I was also a bit scared before I had Eden."

"What have you got to be scared about? You're living an apple pie life with your big, bad demon mate who'll punch anyone daring to hurt you into a bleeding, unrecognizable pulp, and you've got two wonderful kids and another two on their way. Everything is sunshine and butterflies for you, bro," Gabriel grinned, and shoved his brother's arm playfully.

Castiel's cheeks reddened a bit and stared down at his hands which rested on his stomach. "It's not always as shiny as it sounds, though… And I don't know yet if this birth will have complications…" He rubbed his stomach absently, and Gabriel looked at it.

"Hmm, well, Dean _did_ knock you up pretty good this time…"

"Gabriel!" Castiel hissed and flushed heavily.

His brother barked out a laugh. "What? You can't say I'm wrong."

Castiel murmured something under his breath and glared at his brother, which made Gabriel chuckle fondly at him.

"Anyway, you're my little bro and I have faith that you'll pull through it just fine and have two gorgeous babies afterwards." Gabriel smiled and brushed his brown wing against his brother's white one in a reassuring gesture.

Castiel's lips curled into a smile. "And I'm sure you'll make a good father, even if you don't think so yourself."

Gabriel laughed a little. He seemed much more cheerful and less worried now than he was when he appeared outside the door, but Castiel could still feel the worry and doubt radiating off his brother. Suddenly Gabriel clapped his hands together, making Cas flinch a little. "So! Seems like we've got the rest of the afternoon to ourselves here," he grinned and looked at Cas. "Unless you want me to leave?"

"No, I don't want you to leave…"

"Good! Then I can teach you how to bake pies that will send your sweet Dean straight up to the clouds. 'Cause I know_ exactly_ how to bake pies far more delicious than your demon mate is used to." Gabriel grinned and helped his brother up from the couch.

Gabriel had always been very good at cooking and baking, and he had considered an education as a cook, but he had instead decided to study music which was his other passion.

Gabriel's sudden mood change concerned Castiel a little.

"Gabriel…"

"No 'Gabriel'! Just do as I say and watch the master when he's baking," the brown-winged angel smirked and moved over towards the kitchen to find out which ingredients his brother had in his home.

Castiel stood behind his brother and watched him go through the kitchen drawers and cupboards. Although he was slightly worried that Gabriel was doing this because he tried to find something that could take his mind off his problems and worries about being a father, he still enjoyed spending time together with his brother, alone. They hadn't really done anything together just the two of them for _years._

They spent the rest of the afternoon baking, talking, and catching up on some brotherly time together. Gabriel's presence put Castiel in a good mood. The pregnant angel needed to sit down every now and then, but Gabriel didn't seem to mind and instead joined him and kept him company whenever he sat down. He was kind of overprotective of his little brother and was by his side immediately every time he as much as grunted in discomfort.

Gabriel seemed to use his brother's company to feel better by, and he avoided the subject of Kali and the baby for the rest of the day. Castiel didn't want to push him, and he knew that his brother needed a bit of time to process everything and deal with it in his own way – which was to act cool and not let his worry show.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At 5pm, Dean came home with the children. He was surprised to see Gabriel there.

"Dean-o! About time you guys came home," Gabriel grinned when they arrived.

"Uncle Gabe!" Eden and Adrian cheered in union and ran over to him.

"Hey, kiddos!" Gabriel grinned and pulled them both in for hugs. "How are my favorite niece and nephew doing? Do you behave well around your parents?" He looked at them firmly, causing them both to giggle a little.

"Of course we do," Eden spoke. Adrian nodded his head and grinned at his uncle.

"Good, otherwise I'll have to—" the angel picked up them both and threw the kids over his shoulders "—punish both of you severely!" he roared, playfully, and swung around with both the children on his shoulders. The children shrieked and laughed, and all their limbs thrashed.

Castiel stood in the kitchen and chuckled at the scene while holding his stomach. Dean grinned and walked around them in a big circle to avoid getting hit in the face by their thrashing feet, wings, and tails, to get over to his mate. He pulled the angel in for a kiss and Castiel returned it.

Gabriel put the kids back down again and they both jumped and giggled and tried to make him do it again.

"No way, you guys are too fucking heavy to carry around. I'm gonna get back pains like your papa if I do that again anytime soon," Gabe groaned and leaned backwards to crack his back.

"Gabriel, don't curse in front of my children," Castiel scowled.

Gabriel snickered. "Sorry, bro."

Eden pulled her uncle's shirt and pouted at him. "Oh, 'cmon, uncle Gabe. Just one more time?"

"One more time?" Adrian begged and pulled at Gabriel's jeans.

Gabriel stepped back a little. "Whoa, you're surrounding me like starving kittens in Africa's desert! And no 'one more time' right now, maybe later. We can do other fun things instead, ya know." He grinned and started a new game with them instead.

Dean and Castiel watched as their children tried to push Gabriel, who tried to stand his ground as much as possible. Their goal was to push him all the way over to the wall, but the angel barely budged and both kids laughed and groaned as they attempted to make him move by pushing and shoving him. They got even more determined to make him move when he mocked them by yawning and appearing bored, and they managed to catch him off guard and make him take a few steps backwards.

Dean chuckled at the scene. "Gabe gets along well the kids." His hands rested on the angel's hips and their foreheads touched.

Castiel hummed. "Yes, he does." He looked at his brother fondly while leaning into his mate. "He came today to tell me that he got Kali pregnant… He was pretty out of if it and panicked, saying that he wouldn't be a good father."

Dean's eyes widened and he leaned back a little to look at his mate. "Really? He's having a kid? Are he and Kali back together or what?"

"No, he told me they met during his concert in September and that they—" Castiel trailed off, blushing. "You know…." He blushed some more and ignored Dean smirking at him. "I'm sure things will be alright for him, but I do worry that he'll think that the task is too much for him, even if Kali will only let him see the child in the weekends once it's born."

"I see." Dean pondered over the new information and glanced at his brother-in-law, who had only moved a few tiny steps since the kids started pushing him.

The demon sudden sniffed the air before glancing down at Cas with a frown. "Do I smell pie?"

Castiel laughed. "Your senses are good, Dean. And yes, we did make pie today – a lot of it. Gabriel was teaching me how to make different kinds. He said you'd like them."

Dean grinned widely. "You didn't eat them yet, did you?"

"Of course not."

"God, I love you, Cas," Dean beamed and claimed the angel's lips in a possessive, deep kiss, while he touched his mate's large stomach. Castiel moaned into the kiss and cupped the demon's cheek tenderly.

"Cover your eyes, kids…" Gabriel commented when he saw them kissing. The children looked over at the scene before grimacing and saying 'ewww' and turned away from the sight. The brown-winged angel laughed at them.

"It's not 'ew'!" Dean protested and glared at them.

"Is so!" Eden retorted.

"Is not."

Castiel chuckled and brushed his wing against Dean's. The demon stopped acting like a child and turned to smile at his mate instead.

They enjoyed the evening together with Gabriel, who went home after the children were put to sleep. The children were extra hyper and active when their uncle was around because he was always willing to play rough with them for hours, and although Castiel enjoyed watching his children play happily with his brother it also stressed him to have to look after them and tell them to calm down every now and then before it got out of hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two days later, Dean and Castiel went to look at a new house together with the real estate agent they had hired. The agent was a 37-year-old human female with blonde hair. She had shown them several houses already, but when she called Dean about this particular house she seemed more enthusiastic than usual.

They met up with her in front of the house, and Dean helped Castiel exit the Impala. The children were being looked after by Missouri while they were gone.

As soon as they lay eyes on the house, they immediately had a good feeling about it. It was a light grey painted brick house with two stories, and even from the street the residence looked nice and big. There was a small front yard protected by a low, white fence, and the big garden was hidden behind a wall so people from the street couldn't look into it. It was in a nice suburb not that far away from their current home.

The agent led them inside and began showing them around. On the first floor were the entrance hall, living room plus dining room and kitchen in one open space, a bathroom, laundry room, and the garage. Upstairs were seven bedrooms, a deposit room, one big bathroom, and one smaller bathroom connected to the master bedroom. The place was in good condition and unfurnished, and it didn't look like it needed renovations. There was a terrace outside and a big garden with a wall, bushes, fences and tall trees to protect privacy from neighbors. The garden was equipped with a fairly new set of swings, a nice big sandbox, and a playhouse for children.

Castiel was almost in awe when he followed the agent from room to room while she gave them a tour around the place. The angel held his stomach and felt the twins kick against his hand every now and then. Dean followed him around closely and smiled.

"What do you think, Cas? Do you like the place?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I like it very much, actually," Castiel smiled. He turned to look at the real estate agent. "How much is it…?"

"Well, the final price has yet to be negotiated. It's a foreclosure property, meaning the owner went bankrupt and the property now belongs to the bank, which means it's cheaper than non-foreclosure houses. The price is around 460,000 dollars, but as I said; the final price has yet to be determined, but I doubt it will be over 495,000," the agent told them and smiled.

Dean and Castiel looked at each other.

"It sounds like a good deal to me," Dean said; voice lowered so the agent couldn't hear.

"Yes… Though, it is quite a lot of money. But the neighborhood is good and the kids' school and daycare are right on the way to our work from here. I like this place a lot, Dean, I have a good feeling about it. The twins seem to like it too," he grinned and rubbed his stomach when the babies kicked again.

Dean smiled and put his hand on his mate's belly and stroked it. "Yeah, me too. I don't think we'll get a much better price for a house like this. It fits all our needs. And the garage is nice and big, I like that."

Castiel rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Dean grinned and turned to look at the agent, who had been looking elsewhere in the meanwhile to let them discuss it privately. "I think we're both very much interested in this place. Can you give us a few days to think and then we'll call you about it?"

"Of course," the woman smiled. "I'm glad I could finally show you a place that you both really like. Call me when you've figured it out and we'll go from there."

Dean grinned. "Awesome. Thank you." He shook her hand and she shook Castiel's as well before they left the house and said goodbye to the agent.

They were both excited about the house and hoped that the price wouldn't increase too much.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three days later they had decided to say yes to the offer on the house. It was everything they had wanted in a house, and it was only 20-25 minutes' drive from their work through the traffic. They wouldn't have to make Eden transfer schools and they could still use the same daycare as well, which they felt comfortable with.

It would take a while before the deal was closed because it would take 20-35 days for the bank to approve of the loan and for the agent to determine the final price. They were already fairly certain that they could have the loan, because their bank advisor seemed very confident about it.

The children were both excited and sad about having to move. Excited because they would like to move into a bigger place with their own garden and more rooms so they wouldn't have to share, and sad because the apartment had always been their home and it was difficult for them to know that they wouldn't see it again. Eden especially felt sentimental about their apartment.

There was now only a week left until the twins' birth would be triggered, and Castiel was looking forward to getting rid of the back pains and bathroom visits.

"Papa, can I listen to the twins again?" Eden asked, when Castiel sat on the couch and watched TV while Dean took care of the dishes.

"Of course, but be gentle," Castiel smiled, and let Eden lie down beside him and rest her head against his stomach. She loved to put her ear against his belly and try to listen to her new siblings in there. She pulled back and giggled when she felt one of them kick against her cheek.

"I wanna try too!" Adrian said.

Castiel chuckled and let his son lie down on his other side. The children both rested their ears against his clothed stomach and tried to listen, and the angel smiled fondly at them.

"Hear anything interesting in there?" Dean asked when he came over and saw what they were doing.

Eden leaned back and looked up at him. "It sounds like I can hear heartbeats."

"Hmm, that's probably your papa's heartbeat you can hear. Maybe also the twins'," the demon smiled.

Adrian leaned back and stared at the angel's stomach in awe and wonder. He was still being very skeptic of there being babies inside because he didn't fully understand it yet.

"What are you gonna name them?" Eden asked, curiously.

"We actually don't know yet. We'll first give them names after they're born, although we have thought of a few already," Dean spoke and walked over to sit down next to Cas on the couch. He pulled Adrian up into his lap and the boy leaned into him, sleepily.

"What names?"

Dean chuckled. "We're not saying – you'll know their names once they are born."

Eden pouted a little and Castiel smiled and ran a hand through her hair lovingly. She smiled and sat down next to him and snuggled against his side. The angel wrapped his soft wing around her.

The little family sat together and looked forward to their new life in a new house and with two extra additions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: The twins are gonna be born very soon now! :) As for the house, I will post a layout imagine in my profile when they finally move into it, so you can better imagine it in your heads. I don't really know how the whole buying and selling houses works exactly, so my beta iloveanime9251 helped me out – she has a relative who's a real estate agent, so that helped me a lot.

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	11. Chapter 11

**November 2020 (Castiel is 31, Dean is 32, Eden is 7, Adrian is 4).**

On the 7th of November they went to Charlie's clinic so she could give Castiel the medication that would trigger the birth. They went home after that and were told to drive to the hospital as soon as the angel started having contractions, which was most often happened around 48 hours later.

Castiel was beginning to get very nervous and anxious about the birth. He hoped that both babies would be alright and that he wouldn't have to go through a C-section because he didn't want that. He didn't like the thought of being cut open by doctors he didn't know.

The angel lay down on the bed after they had eaten dinner. He had begun feeling very tired lately and he couldn't really fall asleep at night because his back hurt whenever he turned. He brought a book with him to the bedroom to keep himself entertained until he fell asleep. Eden and Adrian were slightly worried when he went to bed so early, although he did reassure them that everything was alright.

A few hours later, Dean came into the bedroom to go to sleep. The children had come in to say goodnight to Castiel before going to bed.

"Hey, Cas, how are you doing?" Dean asked while he stripped out of his t-shirt, jeans and socks.

Castiel was still awake, unable to fall asleep just yet.

"I've been better," the angel muttered and stared into his book.

Dean smiled at him in sympathy before slipping into bed next to him. The angel's upper body was in a higher position than his own because of the books and pillows that were stashed under him, so Dean sat up against the headboard to look at him properly. Their wings rested against each other as they sat there, and the demon moved a hand over and stroked the angel's swollen belly lovingly. Castiel purred in response.

"I hate seeing you being in pain, Cas," Dean admitted and kept staring at the stomach. "Even though I am very excited about the two new additions to our family."

Castiel smiled softly into his book. "So am I, but I think I prefer being pregnant with just one child at the time."

"As long as we don't have triplets if there ever is a next time…"

The angel turned his head and glared at him. "Dean, the twins aren't even born yet and you're talking about _more_ children?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying. Why? You don't want more?"

"We're going to have four children when the twins are born, I think that's more than enough. It's expensive to have more…"

"Yeah, I know… Four children are quite enough, indeed, and I think the twins will keep us occupied for a while… and be potential cockblockers."

The angel smirked in amusement. "Most likely."

"They're already cockblocking me right now," the demon grumbled, barely audible.

Castiel glanced down his mate's body and could see the outline of Dean's half-hard erection under his boxer briefs. Castiel himself didn't feel much need for sexual release these days because the pains and the heavy pregnancy killed his desire, but Dean was a different matter.

The angel gently put his book over on the nightstand next to the bed, before turning back to Dean and sneaked his hand down to touch him through the underwear. Dean moaned, but when the angel was about to slip his hand into his boxers, the demon stopped him. Castiel stared back at him, confused.

"You don't have to, Cas. I know you're not very horny at the moment, and I feel bad if it's one-sided."

"Then I guess you have to work harder to get me excited as well, Dean," Castiel spoke.

Dean was taken a bit aback by that statement, but his surprise was soon forgotten when the angel's warm hand slipped into his boxers and grabbed his aching erection firmly. "Ah!" Dean moaned and bucked into his mate's hand. They hadn't had penetrative sex for nearly three weeks, and it had been five days since the last hand job. So yeah, Dean was getting pretty horny.

The demon grabbed Castiel's by the back of his head and pulled him into a possessive kiss. Cas struggled in surprise at first, until he returned the kiss and continued rubbing his thumb over the slit on Dean's dick and finally began stroking him in earnest. Dean groaned in approval and panted into their kiss as the angel kept stroking him. Their lips and tongues caressed and played with each other while they both moaned and enjoyed the taste of their partner. Eventually, Dean broke the kiss and nibbled at Cas' jugular and earlobes instead, making the angel shiver and gasp. He ran a hand through the white silken-soft feathers, before moving it behind Castiel and under his shirt to touch his oil glands. The angel mewled and his grip around Dean's cock tightened unconsciously. The demon smirked smugly when he could feel his mate beginning to get aroused and needy.

Castiel buried his other hand in Dean's feathers, and the demon immediately softened them when he touched them to avoid him getting hurt. Five days of no sex or sexual release was a long time for Dean and it made him frustrated easily, so it didn't take long before Cas sent him over the edge and made him release himself over the angel's hand. Dean growled against Castiel's neck while he came, and the angel stroking him through it.

When his orgasm was over, Dean pulled away and cleaned them up with a towel. He glanced at Cas whose lips were swollen from kisses, his cheeks red from arousal, and was panting slightly. Dean smirked at him before pulling away the covers from his mate's body and settled himself between his legs and took off his underwear.

"Dean?"

"Lean back and enjoy, angel," Dean merely smirked at him before leaning down between the angel's spread legs and took his dick into his mouth.

Castiel gasped out loud and threw his head back, moaning. He unconsciously bucked up into the demon's mouth, making him hiss when his back protested, but his movements were soon restricted by Dean's hands on his hips. He grasped the sheets tightly as the demon sucked him down completely and pleasured him. Dean pulled off and licked his smaller balls before moving his tongue further backwards towards his hole. It wasn't the best position for the demon to lick that place in, but it still made the angel shiver and moan.

Suddenly Castiel remembered the door.

"Dean, the door," he gasped, panicked, and was about to pull away.

Dean smirked. "I locked it when I came in. Adrian's too."

Castiel groaned and leaned back, relieved. "You were planning this, weren't you?" There was slight accusation in his voice.

"Nope, I was merely hoping for it," Dean smirked before finally resuming his undertaking and went back to sucking his mate off. He shifted closer and moved his tail around his body and rubbed it over Castiel's leaking hole and entered it just slightly; teasing the sensitive rim.

Castiel gasped, moaned, and writhed until he finally came. He tried to hold back his pleasured cry as he released into Dean's mouth, who swallowed eagerly. The angel panted and slumped back against the pillows, catching his breath.

Dean pulled away and wiped his hand across his mouth, staring at Castiel smugly.

The angel stared back at him, and Dean leaned over his body – being careful of his stomach – and kissed him. Castiel moaned a bit, and he could taste himself in Dean's mouth but he didn't mind it.

The demon pulled away after a few moments. "Hmm… seems you do get horny lately after all."

The angel rolled his eyes.

"It didn't hurt your back, did it?"

"Only slightly when I tried to buck up, but you keeping me down helped a lot."

Dean grinned and kissed him again, before helping him put his underwear back on. He put on his own boxers again and moved over to unlock the doors. Eden didn't come into their room that often anymore, but Adrian would come in every now and then when he had bad dreams.

Dean slipped into bed again and they turned off the lights. They both fell asleep after a few minutes; their bodies tired after their glorious climaxes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two days later, on the 9th of November, Castiel's contractions started.

They already had everything packed and ready, and Dean called his parents to meet them at the hospital. They would be taking care of Eden and Adrian while Dean supported Cas during the births. They took the new car to the hospital and Dean put both portable carriages inside for the twins.

Dean helped his mate inside and tried to find Charlie, whom he had called before they left. Adrian was confused and scared over the situation, and Eden tried to calm him down – she had gone through this once before and she knew that their papa would be alright.

Dean helped Cas to stay on his feet by slinging the angel's arm over his shoulder and held on to him.

"Oh, there you are," Charlie said when she spotted them. She immediately came over and checked on the angel. "Everything alright, Cas? Do the contractions feel normal?"

"Yes, they feel like they always do – painful," the angel groaned. Dean chuckled softly at him.

"Alright, that sounds good. Follow me to the delivery room," she smiled and guided them there. "Will your parents be here soon, Dean?" she asked and looked down at Eden and Adrian in concern.

"Yeah, they should be here any minute," the demon replied while he carefully helped his mate towards the delivery room.

"Will be papa be okay?" Adrian sobbed.

"Of course he will! I will take good care of him, and soon you'll be the coolest big brother in the world – how about that?" Charlie grinned and leaned down while she spoke to him. She pulled out a napkin from her pocket and wiped his teary eyes and his nose.

Adrian's lips curled into a shy smile. "Okay." Eden rolled her eyes at him and ruffled his hair, making her brother glare at her.

Charlie chuckled and stood up again. "I think the kids are fine. Let's get you inside, Castiel, so we can see how far you are."

The angel nodded, smiling, and said goodbye to his children before following Charlie inside. Dean stayed with the kids until his parents arrived to look after them.

"Everything alright so far?" John asked when they arrived and looked at Dean.

"As far as I can tell, yeah…" Dean replied, and shifted nervously. His tail clung to his leg because it was so restless at the moment that he felt he needed to gain control of it again. He was excited about the twins of course, but he was anxious to be with Cas and make sure his mate as alright.

Mary smiled at him and touched his arm in a comforting gesture. "Everything will alright. I'm excited to see the twins, although I do think that you and Castiel will have your hands full when they are born."

Dean chortled. "Most likely."

He said goodbye to his parents and children, before going back into the delivery room to be with his mate. Charlie was currently checking the angel's heartbeat and the twins' as well, making sure everything was alright.

Dean immediately sat down next to Cas and grabbed his hand when another contraction appeared. The angel was lying on his back and his wings tensed and thrashed when the sharp pains shot through him.

"Dean," he sobbed.

"I'm right here, Cas," Dean spoke and kissed his hand tenderly.

Castiel glanced up at him and his eyes softened as the pains subsided. "I hate this," he murmured.

Dean couldn't help but laugh a little. "I know, but it's over soon, baby."

The angel merely hummed and closed his eyes a bit. Dean stroked his sweaty forehead and kept holding his hand. Charlie smiled at them, warmly.

The labor continued for nearly five hours until the contractions finally became more regular and were just a few minutes apart.

Dean held the angel's hand while Charlie urged Castiel to start pushing. The angel was crying and groaning in pain even though he had been given some pain medication. He had done this twice before but this time was different because there were two babies to deliver.

Finally, one of the babies came into the world. The room was filled with screams and wails, and Charlie and a midwife immediately picked up the new baby, while Castiel panted and leaned back in exhaustion.

"Oh, this one's definitely a boy," Charlie commented, and looked down at the baby she had wrapped up in a towel. She handed him over to the young midwife, who smiled and took the baby. "Christine will clean him up while we wait for the next one to come out."

Dean was grinning and held the angel's hand in both of his own.

"I don't wanna do this one more time," Castiel whined. Dean stroked his forehead to comfort him and stared at him in worry.

"No one does, but you're gonna have to do it," Charlie spoke, and looked at him in sympathy.

Castiel nodded and groaned when contractions started again. Charlie and another midwife were there immediately.

Four minutes later, there was yet another baby cry in the room, and Castiel could finally slump back against the bed and relax.

"Oh, it's a girl just like I thought," Charlie grinned. "I'll go clean her up and come back inside with them both when I'm done, alright?"

"Thanks, Charlie," Dean grinned and watched her leave with the crying baby in her arms.

Another midwife came over and removed the dirty parts of the sheets, which lay at the end of the bed. The sheets beneath were clean, so Castiel wouldn't have to move. Dean nodded his gratitude at her before she left. He then turned to look at his mate, who was still sweating and panting.

"You okay, Cas?"

"I feel very tired…" Castiel murmured. He opened his eyes at looked at his demon mate. "Are the babies alright?"

"Yeah, they seem to be fine, as far as I can tell," Dean grinned.

Castiel smiled and seemed relieved. They both rested for a while and Dean murmured comforting words at the angel, who was still exhausted and sore. Dean had texted his parents about the twins' birth, so they would soon return from the park where they had taken the children for a walk.

A few minutes later, Charlie and the midwife from before returned, each holding one of the twins. Dean sat up and watched with excitement as the two babies were finally brought over to them. Castiel immediately looked more awake as he was excited to finally see the babies properly.

"We'll put them into their mother's arms first, hopefully that can give you back some strength, Castiel," Charlie smiled and moved a blanket-wrapped baby into his arms.

The angel didn't protest at being called a mother – he had accepted the title a long time ago. He took the baby boy Charlie handed to him and glanced down at him, tenderly. The midwife came over and helped settle the second baby into his other arm, so the angel was holding them both.

Dean leaned closer to see what the babies looked like.

The boy was a bit larger than the girl, but not much, and his tiny wings were dark red like a demon's with dark grey, black, and brown color mix. They resembled Eden's a lot, except they were a bit darker. His tiny tail was wrapped around his thigh, and he cooed softly and stared up at them with blue eyes with a slight hint of green in them. The girl looked quite different from her twin. She had white, downy wings, and unlike her brother she was born with oil glands. Her eyes looked the same as his, however, and her tail curled next to her thigh. Both babies had dark blonde hairs at birth, like Eden and Adrian had had, although the boy's was darker.

Castiel smiled and stared down at the newborns fondly. He was relieved that everything had gone well and that the exhausting pregnancy was over.

Dean grinned proudly and stroked both babies' little hands with his finger. "Cas, they're wonderful." The angel smiled in response and couldn't take his eyes off the twins.

"All our children are wonderful, Dean," Castiel chuckled, and gently rocked the babies in his arms.

Dean laughed softly. "Yeah, can't argue with that." He leaned in and kissed Castiel on the cheek, watching his mate smile shyly in response.

Charlie stood by the end of the bed, watching them with a smile. "I have already taken small blood tests from the boy to see what kind of male he is. Hopefully I'll have the results by the end of the day – we tend to prioritize these things so the parents can name their children as soon as possible."

"Thanks, let us know what you find out," Dean smiled in gratitude.

"Sure thing," she grinned. Charlie left the room to go and get Dean's parents and the other children, leaving the new parents alone with the twins so they could bond with each other.

The twins made soft, content noises and curled their little hands and tails, and sometimes they would peek up at their parents curiously. Dean and Castiel immediately fell in love with them like they had done with their previous children, and they watched the new additions proudly and fondly.

When Mary and John arrived with the children, they immediately came over to take a look at the twins that they had been so excited to finally see.

"I wanna see!" Eden said. She stood next to the hospital bed and couldn't get a proper look at the twins. John chuckled at her and lifted her up so she could see. The girl stared at them in awe. "Oh, one of them is a girl! And the boy looks a lot like me," she grinned. She seemed excited about seeing her new siblings.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, he kinda does."

"I wanna see, too!" Adrian whined and pulled at John's pants.

"Sorry, kid, your sister is heavy enough as it is," John spoke and glanced down at him in apology. Adrian pouted up at him.

"Oh, I can help with that," Mary smiled, amused, and walked around John to pick up Adrian and lift him up so he could see.

Once he was able to see, Adrian stared down at the babies in wonder and slight disbelief. "Were they really inside papa's stomach this whole time?"

Everyone laughed and Castiel couldn't help the tiny blush that covered his cheeks. Eden rolled her eyes at her brother and giggled.

Adrian looked at them, confused of why they were laughing at him.

"Yes, they were. For the past 9 months they were in there, growing bigger and bigger," Mary told him with a smirk while he sat on her arm.

"I don't believe you," Adrian muttered. The others chuckled at him.

"Hmm, well, one day you'll believe it," Mary smiled and rocked him on her arm.

The little boy began sobbing and squirming, and his twin did the same. Castiel rocked them and shushed them gently. "They're getting hungry…"

"I'm on my way to get them some milk," Mary spoke, grinning, and put Adrian down on the floor again before leaving the room to find some milk.

"What are their names?" Eden asked, after John put her down on the floor as well.

"We have to wait a bit until Charlie knows more about your new brother," Dean explained. It was always best to wait with naming a boy until they knew if he were a submissive, beta or alpha. Besides, they could use the time to ponder over which names fit them best.

Eden pouted a bit. She was really excited to know their names, and having to wait a few more hours was annoying.

When Mary returned with the milk that a nurse had helped warm for her, Dean took the baby boy into his arms while Cas held the girl, and they fed the babies who were hungry and squirming. Mary and John watched proudly. Eden wanted to watch too, but Adrian kept pulling her shirt and tried to get her to play with him because he was a little bored, and the girl tried shaking him off. The two started fighting until John gently tore them apart and calmed them down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the evening, Charlie returned with the news that the boy was a beta. Finally they could begin to name the twins, who had remained nameless the entire day now.

"So, Cas, any ideas for a name for the girl?" Dean asked after Charlie had left again. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with the girl in his arms, while Cas sat on the bed with the twin boy. Eden was sitting between them on the bed, leaning back against Castiel's wing, and looked at the twins in pride and fascination. Adrian was crawling around by Castiel's feet, which were under the covers, but he would sometimes come over to look at his new siblings, curiously. Mary and John were sitting in chairs next to the bed.

Castiel looked over at the girl in Dean's arms and pondered for a moment.

Suddenly, Eden spoke. "She looks a bit like a lily, doesn't she?" They looked at her, frowning, and she explained, "I mean, the way her little wings are barely visible behind her. It looks a bit like they're hugging her back like white lily leaves that haven't popped out yet."

Dean looked down at the girl, who made a small cooing noise and snuggled into his arms. Then he looked over at Cas, grinning. "Hey, that's a nice name. Lily."

Castiel blinked and looked at the baby. "Yes, it's a very lovely name, I like it." He smiled.

"I think you just named your sister, Eden," Dean grinned and looked over at his oldest daughter, whose eyes widened a bit.

"Really?" she grinned back and jumped excitedly.

"Lily is a nice name. I think it suits her well," Mary smiled. She looked at John who nodded in agreement.

Eden seemed very ecstatic that she had just helped naming her sister, and Adrian stared at her in slight jealousy.

"What about the boy, then? Any good ideas for a name?" Dean spoke and looked down at the baby in Castiel's arms.

The angel stared at the boy for a bit, whose little hand was wrapped tightly around his index finger. "I like the name Isaac, actually."

"I like that name!" Eden spoke. Castiel chuckled at her.

Dean glanced at the baby and thought about the name for a moment. "Yeah, it's not bad."

Adrian scrunched his nose a bit. "Sounds like an old man's name…" he muttered from where he was perched beside Castiel's legs.

The others laughed at his comment and Adrian scowled at them for laughing until Mary patted his head lovingly and let him crawl into her lap, while Dean and Cas got ready to feed the twins once more.

They decided to stick with the names, Isaac and Lily. The two twins were already beginning to copy each other – when one started crying for food, so would the other, and if one started sleeping or waking up, the other mostly would too. Dean and Castiel knew they would have their hands full until they moved into their new house, where they were planning to put the twins in different rooms so they wouldn't wake each other up.

They were happy about the twins, but their previous experiences with newborn babies could not entirely prepare them for the hard job of taking care of two twins who would make sure that their sleep was ruined.

But for now they enjoyed the happiness that came with their newly extended family.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: The twins are finally here now, and Dean and Castiel will have their hands full XD My beta seemed surprised that a birth can be triggered through medication, but that information is true; births can indeed be triggered that way, in case you're wondering. I try to stick with facts as much as I can, although there are many things I don't know anything about.

Thanks for reading :) Please leave a review for me.


	12. Chapter 12

**November 2020 (Castiel is 31, Dean is 32, Eden is 7, Adrian is 4).**

Two days later they finally brought the twins home. Castiel's closest colleagues had come to visit him at the hospital before he went home. He was surprised and excited to hear that Samandriel was finally expecting his first baby with his mate. The younger angel was quite nervous about it, but Castiel assured him he didn't need to worry too much.

The twins would sleep in Castiel's workroom (now a nursery) so that Adrian and Eden would have their rooms to themselves. The angel didn't need his workroom while he was on maternity leave, although he did like to use it for drawing and painting every now and then in his free time. But with the twins sleeping in there, he couldn't use it.

The first two weeks proved to be a big challenge.

They had had it easy with Eden and Adrian who could both sleep for around six hours in a row just after their birth, but the twins would wake up every three to five hours and start crying simultaneously. If one woke up, so would the other. Because Dean and Castiel took turns to take care of the babies, it meant that the one taking care of them had two babies to feed and try to put to sleep. The two parents were already beginning to feel the lack of sleep getting to them.

One morning they were both woken up by the twins crying – both on the baby monitor and they could hear it faintly from behind the door as well.

Dean groaned and turned over on his side to spoon up behind Cas, who also groaned when his sleep was disturbed.

Dean wrapped his arms around the angel. "Fuck, those twins are killing me…" he murmured, and nuzzled the angel's soft feathers sleepily. The feeling of the downy-soft feathers against his cheek almost made him fall asleep again.

"I know…" Castiel murmured, sleepily. It was his turn to take care of the twins but his body almost refused to move.

The twins' cries continued, and Castiel's instincts to get up and take care of his offspring finally took over. He untangled himself from Dean's embrace, who whined in protest, and sat up on the edge of the bed. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that the time was only 4:52am. He groaned and yawned before finally getting up and walked into the nursery where the twins were crying in their cribs.

Dean watched him go and slumped back against the bed, sighing. His eyes almost refused to open and his body felt exhausted from the lack of proper sleep. He listened to his mate shushing the twins gently and trying to calm them down. It was always a challenge to be able to go to the kitchen and warm milk for the twins without having to bring them with. If the twins were in the kitchen, Eden and Adrian would wake up from their cries. So, Dean had thought of the genius idea to buy a baby bottle warmer and put it in the nursery, so they wouldn't have to leave the room with the twins and wake up the other children. Of course they could work as a team and have one taking care of the twins while the other cooked the milk, but they were both so tired that they needed to take shifts so that at least one of them could catch some sleep.

Eden and Adrian were mostly not woken up by their new siblings. They slept through the entire night and were awake and active in the morning. It was Dean's role to drive them to daycare and school because Cas still hadn't learned how to drive, and taking the bus took longer. Dean made a promise to himself that he would soon teach his mate how to drive a car.

Dean had fallen asleep again after Cas went to take care of the twins. He slept like a rock and barely woke up when the angel started shaking him a few hours later.

"Dean! Wake up; you have to drive Eden and Adrian to school and daycare soon. They're both up and getting ready to leave," Castiel said and tried to make the demon wake up. Dean merely groaned and turned around on his side to keep sleeping, which made the angel's wings twitch in annoyance. He growled and pulled Dean's tail.

Dean woke up with a pained yelp and jumped. "What the fuck was that for?!" he snarled and growled up at Cas. His feathers sharpened unconsciously. If there was one thing demons didn't like, it was to be pulled by their tails.

"Stop sleeping, Dean, and get up already! I've been awake for _hours_ making breakfast and helping the children prepare for the day, and you have to drive them!" Castiel snapped back.

"_Fine!_ No need to pull my damned tail, Cas, it freaking _hurts,_" Dean grumbled.

"You wouldn't wake up otherwise," the angel simply said, and turned around to leave. He stopped in the doorway and glanced back at Dean, meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you," he said, sincerely, and left the room.

Dean softened up and sat up in the bed, sighing. They had started getting more snappy with each other lately and Dean hated it. After rubbing his eyes and waking up a little, he finally got up from the bed.

Eden and Adrian were slightly worried about them because they could sense that their parents weren't being their usual selves these days. They had explained to them that the twins kept them awake a lot and that the lack of sleep made them tired and grumpy, and that the children didn't need to worry.

When Dean entered the living room, Eden and Adrian were crawling around on the couch and playing with each other. The demon smiled at them and buttoned up his shirt.

"Good morning, daddy. You look sleepy," Adrian commented and stared up at him.

"Oh, believe me – I'm _very_ sleepy," Dean replied and chuckled a little.

"Is it the twins keeping you awake?" Eden asked, and seemed a little worried.

"Yeah, they're two noisy little downy-feather balls," Dean grinned, and moved over to the kitchen to pour up some coffee which Cas had prepared earlier. Castiel stood next to the fridge, and Dean glanced briefly at the angel who was still dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants and was putting Eden's lunchbox into her school bag.

Eden and Adrian grinned and followed Dean to the kitchen.

"Do you know yet when we're gonna move?" Eden asked.

"Well, as soon as the bank was approved the loan and we buy the house, we'll start packing. So we'll probably be moving in January or something," Dean explained. He drank his coffee which was black – he needed it to wake him up. At least it was still warm.

"Do I still get to stay in the same school and gymnastics studio?" Eden asked. She glanced up at her father in worry.

Dean couldn't help but smile at the adorable eyes she sent him. "Of course you do, honey. Your papa and I won't make you transfer. We've told you this already."

Eden's face lit up. "I know, but I keep worrying you'll change your minds."

"Stop being whiny," Adrian murmured behind her.

Eden snapped her head around to glare at her brother. "I was not whining!"

"Was so."

"Not!"

"So."

Eden growled in annoyance and moved forward to shove Adrian, but the boy stepped back, grinning, and they ended up chasing each other around the living room, shrieking and laughing.

Dean chuckled at the children and turned to look at Castiel, who was also chuckling. They shared a quick kiss before Dean helped the kids get dressed and drove them to daycare and school. Castiel went back to bed and hoped to get some sleep before the twins woke up again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A week later they finally got their loan approved by the bank. The real estate agent had informed them that house's final price was 458,000 dollars, which was a very good price considering its excellent condition and neighborhood. They hadn't begun packing because they had agreed to wait until after Christmas before moving.

Dean had gone back to work. He had only had a little over two weeks off to bond with the new babies and help Cas take care of them. It actually put some relief on his and Cas' relationship that he was back at work because the two had gotten grumpy and annoyed with being together all day and being woken up all the time. Now, Dean got to sleep through most of the night because Cas took care of the babies to let him sleep, though it was his turn to take care of them in the most of the weekends and after he came home from work.

Rufus' garage had been pretty small when Dean first started working for him, but over the years the business had started flourishing and it was now bigger with more employees and more customers. Most employees were demons because angels and demons didn't get along well at the same workplace, unless they worked in different departments. They only had one angel colleague, and the guy got along well with the demons – he had the same humor as them and didn't mind jokes about angels too much, unless they were extremely offensive. None of the demons had a problem with him, they thought he was cool.

"So, Winchester," said Dean's colleague, Martin, and rested his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I heard you and your angel mate had twins? Congratulations on that! That makes what? Four kids? Damn, you're a fucking _stallion,_ dude," the guy laughed and clapped Dean's shoulder. He was an alpha like the rest of them were, except for one beta demon.

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, four kids and in desperate need of a new house." He threw away his dirty rag and prepared to give the car he was working on a clean-up before it was ready to be handed back to the customer. His work clothes were dirty with car oil and grease, as were his skin, wings, and tail.

Martin laughed and let go of Dean's shoulder. "Perhaps you should learn to keep it in your pants, then," he joked.

"Hey, that's Winchester you're talking about! He doesn't even know what the phrase means!" said Aaron, who had been listening.

"Hey! I'm standing right here, dude!" Dean groaned and looked over at Aaron, accusingly. The others laughed.

"Well, I bet Winchester here hasn't gotten laid in a while. After my mate had a child she wouldn't lie with me for over an entire _month,_" Martin spoke. He looked at Dean. "I bet it's the same with your mate, especially since you have twins now. Damn, that kills the mood, doesn't it?"

"Shut up already, Martin," Dean scowled and rolled his eyes.

"_Aha!_ I was right, then! You're not getting any." He grinned teasingly, which made Dean turn around and glare at him. Martin just laughed and slung an arm around Dean's shoulder. "You know, you still haven't introduced us to your mate."

"Yeah, we wanna see that hot piece of angel ass!" one of the others cheered and grinned at Dean. The other colleagues laughed and nodded in agreement.

"No one gets to see his ass except for me! And stop being so damn vulgar, guys." Dean growled slightly and glared at all of them. Most of his colleagues were always telling lewd jokes during the day and being very macho and crude. Dean didn't mind it since it was mostly quite entertaining and it was a guy thing, but he didn't like when they spoke of Cas like that, even if it was just for jokes. It made his protective instincts towards his mate swell up.

The beta demon walked by and looked at Dean. "Just ignore those fuck-heads – they've said things like that about my mate, too. I think they're just fooling around and being immature 'cause they haven't got enough to do."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Dean replied, and shook off Martin's arm from his shoulders.

"Yeah, just ignore us, you know how we are. We don't hit on each other's mates – unless it's Aaron's mate who's got such big tits that even the cows chase her." Martin burst out laughing and Aaron protested heavily. He kept laughing until Aaron threw a dirty rag in his face to shut him up.

The immature behavior was stopped when Rufus appeared. "Cut it out! You're behaving like a bunch of high school girls in the locker room! Take off your skirts and get back to work," he growled and stared them down. He didn't usually mind them fooling around, but sometimes things got out of hand and they ended up not doing their jobs.

Dean smirked a little when everyone ran back and forth in a panic to continue their work. He shook his head at them, amused, and continued with his work, too. He wasn't entirely sure if he ever dared introduce Cas to his colleagues.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Dean returned home in the evening with the kids, Castiel was shocked to see him covered in oil and grease.

"Dean, why are you coming home dirty?" Castiel asked, and stared at the demon in confusion. He was holding Lily in his arms and was feeding her a bottle of milk while he looked his mate up and down and took in his dirty appearance. He blushed slightly. It had been a long time since he last saw his mate covered in dirt, and he had always kind of liked the sight.

"There's a problem with the pipes in the work shower. We can't use them until they're fixed, so I have to shower at home," Dean explained while taking off his shoes. He had changed into cleaner clothes and shoes before driving home, so it was only his body that was dirty. He always left his dirty clothes and shoes at work so he wouldn't make a mess of the apartment – Cas would kill him if he did.

"Oh," Castiel said, and observed Dean helping Adrian out of his shoe, which seemed almost stuck on his foot. Lily squirmed and cried a bit in his arms when she had finished the bottle, and he rocked and comforted her.

Dean smiled at the scene and walked over to his mate and stared down at their new little girl. "Hey, sweetie," he cooed and stroked her head fondly. Castiel smiled and watched as Lily stared up at Dean with her wide blue/green eyes. "Where is your twin brother, huh?"

"He's currently in the carriage on the couch. I just fed him a few minutes ago," Castiel smiled, and glanced over at the portable carriage which was placed on the couch. Isaac was inside, cooing and playing with a toy to entertain himself. He was still very little and could barely move, but Castiel felt safer knowing he couldn't get hurt while inside the carriage. He greeted Eden and Adrian when they walked by him and into the living room, and Eden went over to check on Isaac.

Dean followed his gaze over to the carriage. "Ah, so both screaming machines are awake then," he chuckled.

"Dean," Castiel warned and scowled at him. He didn't like it when Dean referred to the children with such words.

The demon laughed. "Oh c'mon, you can't say they _aren't_ screaming machines."

"No, I can't, but it's natural for babies to cry a lot, so don't make it an insult," Castiel murmured and walked over to the couch to sit down beside Eden, who had sat down to entertain Isaac a bit.

"I'm not…"

"Daddy, you look funny when you're full of dirt," Adrian remarked. He stood next to him and giggled a little at the smudge on Dean's cheek.

"Yeah, I know. I'll head to the shower now and get cleaned up so I won't make the couch dirty as well – your papa will kill me if that happens," Dean grinned and looked at Cas, whose lips curled into a small smirk.

"Alright, don't take too long, dinner is ready in about an hour," Castiel told him.

"No worries, I'll be done by then," Dean smiled. He ruffled Adrian's hair a bit before walking towards the bathroom.

Once he was inside he locked the door and began stripping out his clothes. He turned on the hot water and stepped under the stream, closing his eyes as he felt the water run down his body and rinse off the dirt. He sighed and spread his softened wings which had oil stuck in the feathers. He grasped some soap and began cleaning his body and wings the best he could. The wing brush helped to get of most of the dirt out and make his feathers look nicer, but he knew he'd soon need Cas to groom them again.

The water running over his body felt nice after a long, sweaty day at work, and he could stand under the stream for hours just enjoying it. Dean turned around and let the stream hit his wings from the opposite side, and slowly began feeling his body getting aroused by the warm water touching his wings. He and Castiel hadn't had sex since the twin's birth over three weeks ago. They had both been tired and stressed, and the angel hadn't been in the mood for any sexual activities. It frustrated Dean that although they loved the twins deeply, they still made him and Cas argue and not have sex. He missed his angel mate's body and comforting warmth more than anything.

Dean let his body react to the water and to his long suppressed needs. He grabbed his half-hard cock and began stroking it to full hardness. He moaned but tried to keep his noises down so the kids and Cas wouldn't hear it. He teased his thumb over the cockhead and the slit, and spread his wings further so he could better feel the water running through his feathers and over his back. His hips bucked forward unconsciously as he increased the strokes, and he moved his tail up to touch his balls and stimulate himself further. He struggled to keep his noises down which he couldn't help making seeing as he desperately needed and craved release.

He thought of Cas while he touched himself. He thought of his mate's soft comforting feathers, of his lips stretching around Dean's cock as he tried to fit him into his mouth, of the beautiful noises he always makes when Dean fucks him, and he thought of marking the angel with his come over his ass, back, and wings and letting everyone know that this angel belonged to_ him_ and no one else.

Just as Dean was getting agonizingly close to his climax, he felt Cas tug at his mind through their bond. The demon knew his mate was signaling him to hurry up a little before dinner was ready. Dean tugged back through the bond, letting the angel know he 'heard' him, before going back to stroking himself.

Dean threw his head back and growled as his orgasm finally hit. He bit his lip to keep his noises down as he came in copious amounts over his own hand; his hips bucking with every stream of come that escaped him. He groaned in pleasure and relief, and panted heavily once it was over. The water washed away his semen into the drain and erased all traces of his pleasure.

Dean froze when he was suddenly aware that he was still projecting small streams of his emotions to Cas through the bond – which meant that Castiel had most likely been able to sense his actions just now. Mates could sense each other's emotions if they were physically close, if not they had to open the connection more which Dean had just done – he just forgotten to shut it off again. He quickly shut off his mind from Cas' and turned off the water.

"Shit," Dean grumbled and stepped out of the shower.

Castiel wasn't supposed to sense what he was doing – the angel had let him know that sex wasn't something he was very interested in at the moment and that it would have to wait a bit. He hoped that the angel wouldn't think that he had done that on purpose to mock him or anything like that.

After Dean finished drying himself and put on some fresh clothes he exited the bathroom and joined his family in the other room. The twins were in their cribs now, sleeping.

Castiel glanced at him with furrowed brows when Dean walked by the kitchen. The demon tried to avert his eyes and cleared his throat.

"So, uh, what's cooking?" Dean asked, trying to talk about something else. He could still feel the angel staring at him.

"Lasagna!" Eden exclaimed.

"Your favorite, right?" Dean chuckled and ruffled her hair fondly. Eden shrieked and stepped away from his hand because she hated when he messed up her hair.

"Yep, especially when papa makes it," Eden said and smiled up Castiel who returned the smile. She ran a hand through her hair to put it back in place, and glared briefly up at Dean who smirked.

"Cheeseburgers are better," Adrian spoke.

"No, they're not! Lasagna is best," Eden retorted.

"Well, I'll have to agree with Adrian there…" Dean said. He grinned when Eden glared up at him and tried to hit him, playfully, but he blocked her blow and smiled at her in apology.

"I prefer lasagna also, so we're all even now," Castiel intervened and rolled his eyes fondly at them. Eden cheered happily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dinner, they took care of the twins who had woken up again. Adrian crawled around on the couch and watched TV while Castiel fed Isaac, and Dean walked around with Lily in his arms while he fed her. When Lily was done eating, Dean helped Eden with some of her homework while Lily lay on the floor and played with one of Eden's old toys.

The family went to bed early that night. Dean brushed his teeth before entering the master bedroom to lie down to sleep together with Cas.

The angel was already in bed, lying on his back.

Dean quietly took off his clothes except his underwear and slipped under the covers. He had just gotten comfortable on the bed and closed his eyes when Castiel suddenly rolled over on his side and spoke.

"I felt what you were doing earlier, Dean. In the shower…"

Dean opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

"So? It was an accident, you weren't supposed to feel that," Dean replied. He turned his head to look at the angel. "Why? You got a problem with it?" The tone came out a bit harsher than he intended and he cringed a little.

Castiel didn't flinch, however, and kept staring into Dean's eyes. "No. It's just… I miss you, Dean. I miss being intimate with you, and I hate arguing with you all the time lately…"

Dean smiled and softened at his words. "I miss you too, Cas."

The angel returned the smile and leaned in to kiss him. The demon kissed him back and closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of Cas' lips against his own. He was surprised when Castiel suddenly rolled on top of him, straddling him, while continuing to kiss him. Dean moaned in approval and grabbed his mate's hips possessively.

Eventually, Castiel pulled back from the kiss and panted while he looked into Dean's eyes. He glanced at the demon's wings and ran a hand through the feathers, gently. "They need grooming soon…"

Dean huffed. "So do yours."

Castiel chuckled softly. He could feel the demon beginning to grow hard against his ass which rested over Dean's crotch. The angel sat down and rubbed his ass against his mate's erection, making Dean moan in appreciation.

"Fuck, Cas, don't get me worked up if you're not gonna finish it," Dean growled.

Castiel smirked a bit and could feel that Dean was fully hard beneath his boxers now. "In that case, I better finish it." He rolled off of Dean and went to lock the doors, before crawling into bed again. He placed himself between Dean's legs and pulled off his underwear. He groaned in approval when he was met by the demon's erect cock, which already had precome pearling at the top. He ran his hands up and down Dean's hips and stomach before licking at the head and finally taking the cock into his mouth.

"Fuck," Dean cursed and grasped Castiel's hair when he took him as far in as he could.

Castiel winced a bit when his mate's member triggered his gag reflex and filled his mouth completely. He pulled off with a pop before licking at the underside of the cock and sucking on the balls, while listening to Dean grasp the sheets tightly and moan. He took him into his mouth again and began sucking. More precome oozed out as Castiel's tongued swirled over the head and hummed around it. He moaned slightly in surprise when Dean's tail moved over his feathers, and he shivered at the goose bumps it gave him.

"Fuck yeah, just like that, angel," Dean grunted and tightened his hand in the angel's hair.

Castiel sent him a small glare for grasping his hair that hard, before going back to work and began fondling Dean's balls while blowing him. When he felt the demon get close to his climax, Castiel shucked harder and purred; sending stimulating vibrations over Dean's cock.

"Shit," Dean gasped, and finally came. He held back his pleasured cry as he shot his come into the angel's mouth. Castiel pulled back, swallowing, and stroked him through the rest until Dean slumped back into the bed with a satisfied sigh.

The angel sat up, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, and was unaware of the messy hair Dean's hand had created on him. He stared into Dean's eyes when the demon looked up at him, and yelped in surprise when Dean suddenly manhandled him onto his stomach and began touching his wings and kissing his shoulder and neck.

"Dean, ah!" Castiel gasped and bucked into the mattress.

The demon growled against his neck and touched his wings possessively. Castiel cried out a little when the demon's thumb rubbed over his oil glands which were already leaking. The angel trembled, and Dean moved further down his back and licked his tongue over the wet glands. Castiel gave a surprised yip and grasped the sheets.

Dean continued touching and licking the oil glands. He loved how the angel's wings twitched and trembled in response to the oil gland stimulation, and he grasped some of the feathers and stroked them.

Castiel gasped at the overwhelming stimulation of his wings and oil glands. He could feel the oil escape from the glands and Dean's tongue teasing over the place and he moaned shamelessly at the feeling.

"Dean…"

Dean could tell that Cas was all warmed up now and was getting close, so he pulled away and gestured for the angel to turn over on his back. The angel's brows furrowed in disappointment but he complied. Dean stared at the bulge in Cas' underwear before sliding the clothing off of him. Then he leaned down and kissed and licked the angel's navel, until he finally moved further south and took his mate's dick into his mouth.

Castiel cried out a little and trembled with need while Dean licked and sucked him. The demon wanted to play with his hole as well, but he knew the place was still sore and he didn't want to hurt his mate. So he concentrated on the angel's dick, wings, and the sensitive skin on his stomach. The angel was already all worked up from the stimulations earlier, so it didn't take long for him to come.

"Dean, I'm gonna—"

Dean moaned around Cas' smaller member, urging him to come. When the angel finally came, his body tensed up and his hips made small, unconscious movements as he emptied himself into the demon's mouth.

Dean swallowed it all and pulled off. He savored the taste of his mate and smirked when he saw Cas lying boneless on the bed, panting. Dean got up to unlock the doors, grabbed a towel to clean them up with, and then crawled into bed again.

They settled themselves on their sides, facing each other, and enjoyed the afterglow in their bodies.

"What made you change your mind about sex all of sudden?" Dean suddenly asked and smirked a little.

Castiel suppressed a blush and averted his eyes. "Mostly when you came home, looking dirty. And then when I sensed your release in the shower. It kind of affected me… But don't expect me to be up for it every week just yet; I'm too tired for that."

Dean laughed softly. "Oh, me looking dirty turns you on, huh."

"Yes, it kind of does. And shut up, Dean," the angel muttered when he could tell the demon was about to drop off another smug comment.

Dean chuckled and kissed him softly. "Let's see how much sleep we get before the twins wake up. God, I can't wait until they're in separate rooms – it's ridiculous how they both wake up at the same time. And every time one of them is almost asleep, the other one starts crying and then they're both awake again," he groaned.

"Yes, I know…" The angel snuggled closer to Dean and rested his head against the demon's muscled chest. "I hope they won't drive us more mad than we already are."

"I totally agree."

They smiled and finally closed their eyes to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: There will be some sexual frustration, especially on Dean's part, while the twins are still small. And they'll be moving soon and get new neighbors, but you'll have to wait and see who it is :) I'm glad you guys like the twins' names :) My beta was the one who suggested 'Isaac' to me – I just couldn't find a proper name so she gave me a few suggestions for a name. And Isaac it was XD

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes**: I have posted the layout of Dean and Castiel's new house on my profile page (both inside and the area outside). It will help you picture the house in your head while you read, so it's a good idea to check it out first! :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**January 2021 (Castiel is 31, Dean is 32 (almost 33), Eden is 7, Adrian is 4, the twins are 2 months old, Gabriel is 35, Sam and Jess are 25, Jesse is 1 (almost 2)).**

In the beginning of January they finally moved into their new house. John, Mary, Sam, Jess and Gabriel helped them move their things in a truck that they had rented. Dean and Castiel had already bought most of the new furniture that was needed in the house and had had it transported there in advance, so all they needed to do with the new furniture was to put it into its rightful places. They had to sell their old couch because they needed a much bigger one for their large family. They had painted all the rooms last week and were now getting ready to move in.

The twins would still wake up every three to five hours, though occasionally they would sleep for over seven hours in a row. Unfortunately that didn't happen very often. Dean and Castiel both couldn't wait to have the twins sleeping in separate rooms because they were sure the babies would sleep longer if they weren't constantly woken up by each other. Castiel had tried putting them to sleep separately in the nursery and in Adrian's room while the boy was in daycare during the day, and it had had positive results. The twins didn't make a fuss when put to bed separately.

Dean, Castiel, Eden and Adrian said goodbye to their apartment for the last time. The kids weren't very happy about going. The apartment was a safe place for them after all, and they were a bit skeptic of moving somewhere else, but the idea of a bigger place and having their own garden was appealing to them.

"Come on, kids, let's go," Dean spoke and reached out his hand towards Adrian. They stood in the living room which was now just as empty as it was on the day they moved in eight and a half years ago.

Adrian looked around the empty place once more before moving over to his father and took his hand. Dean was carrying Isaac in the portable carriage in his other hand, and Castiel had Lily in the other carriage.

Dean began leaving the apartment and Castiel and Eden followed. Eden briefly clung to Castiel's side and moved her wing against his bigger one. The angel smiled and returned the gesture to reassure her. They stepped outside in the corridor and Dean locked the door for the final time. Their family was waiting downstairs by the truck with the rest of the furniture.

"Did you say your goodbyes to your old home?" Missouri asked. She stood in the corridor, waiting for Dean to hand her the key.

The demon put the carriage down and turned around to face his neighbor. "Yeah, we did. We're gonna miss this place, though." He glanced at Cas and could feel through their bond that the angel was equally sad about leaving.

Missouri smiled at them. "Don't worry; I know you'll like your new home. Not much will change for you since you won't be moving that far away. I'm sure you'll spend many happy years there."

With Missouri being a psychic, Dean and Castiel felt a lot of comfort at her words.

Dean finally handed her the key. "Well, goodbye Mrs. Mosely. Maybe we'll see each other again someday."

"You bet your sweet ass we will," Missouri replied, smirking.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise, as did Castiel's. The children stared up at her wide-eyed before they began giggling.

After Dean recovered from his surprise, he shook her hand and said goodbye. Castiel did the same, and Missouri watched as they disappeared down the corridor with their children. She smiled before walking into her apartment again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they arrived at the house they began moving the furniture and boxes with belongings from the truck into their new home.

John, Sam, Gabriel and Dean did most of the hard work because they had the muscle. Castiel was taking care of the twins, and Mary and Jess were helping him look after the kids, but they helped the guys whenever needed and carried some of the less heavy items.

Dean, Sam, Gabriel and John grabbed the king sized bed from the truck and helped each other carry the heavy item up the stairs. John took the front part and walked backwards up the stairs while Dean and Gabriel pushed the back part. Sam was waiting at the top of the stairs to help John when it reached the top.

"Ow, that was my _foot,_ Gabriel! God damnit!" Dean cursed, while trying to carry the heavy weight of the bed up the stairs. Gabriel was walking right next to him on the staircase and they continued to bump into each other and step on each other's feet because the space was narrow for two people and a bed.

"Whoops! I'm _so_ sorry, Dean-o," Gabriel grinned, almost mockingly.

Dean muttered a curse under his breath and yelped when Gabe stepped on his foot again. "Damnit, Gabe, I'll kill you when we reach the top," he growled. His brother-in-law merely laughed at him, and Dean smacked him on the leg with his tail.

"Less arguing and more pushing, boys," John ordered. Sam came over to help him when the bed finally reached the second floor.

"You make it sound like we're having a baby here, John," Gabriel joked and grinned. John rolled his eyes at him and Sam snickered before grabbing onto the bed.

Jessica giggled from the entrance hall where she could hear their conversation, before walking into the living room where Castiel and Mary were feeding the twins. Her son, Jesse, was playing on the living room floor with Adrian while Eden sat next to Castiel and watched him feeding Isaac.

"Your brother is kinda fun, Cas," Jess smiled when she entered the room.

Castiel looked up at her. "What did he do now?" His brows furrowed.

"Nothing. Just stepping on Dean's foot on purpose and pissing him off," she chuckled. Jesse looked up at her and whined, wanting attention. She smiled at him and seated herself on the floor next to the two playing children. Jesse was a lot younger than Adrian but they got along pretty well, even though they didn't see each other often.

Castiel rolled his eyes at her words and chortled. He glanced down at Isaac again who had almost finished his bottle of milk by now. The boy slurped the milk greedily and his hands and tail curled and uncurled while he stared up at Castiel with his large, bluish green eyes.

"I think this little princess is done eating now," Mary smiled and pulled the empty bottle away from Lily, who was now squirming and making little noises of protest in her arms. Mary shushed her, and put her against her shoulder and patted her back. Her tiny wings were pressed against her back, and Mary was careful not to hurt them.

Castiel smiled. "Isaac is done soon as well. I think we better put them to sleep and then have a lunch break before we start working again."

"Yay, food! Do we have peanut butter?" Eden asked, excitedly.

"I saw Gabe eating some earlier, so let's hope there is still something left for you," Jessica said from the floor.

Eden's face paled. "Nooo! Uncle Gabe always eats it all!"

The others laughed, and Castiel put Isaac up to his shoulder to burp him once he was done eating.

When the guys were done putting furniture into the master bedroom they came down to have lunch. It was only Eden and Adrian's rooms and the workroom that needed to be furnished now. They had bought new beds for them because they were both starting to outgrow their old ones.

Mary and Jess began preparing for lunch while Castiel carried the twins upstairs so they could nap. He carried them in a twin sling that Mary had bought him for Christmas. He hadn't been very keen on using a sling because he thought it looked a bit ridiculous, but it had proved to be a useful item. He glared briefly at Jessica when she giggled at him before walking up the stairs.

The babies yawned and squirmed slightly in the sling, and Castiel was careful that they wouldn't fall out. He cringed when he ran into Dean at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Cas," Dean grinned and seemed happy to see him. He stared at the sling and at the babies inside it. "You know that looks a bit ridiculous, right?" He smirked and wasn't able to help himself mocking his mate a little.

Castiel glared at him. "I know, but it's useful."

Dean laughed warmly and stepped closer to the angel. He smiled at the twins who both stared up at him sleepily, and he stroked their tiny arms gently before looking up into his mate's eyes. "It's actually kinda sexy, you know."

Castiel blushed a bright pink and looked away. "Dean," he grumbled.

Dean laughed softly and put his hands on the angel's hips. He carefully avoided crushing the twins when he leaned in and kissed Castiel on the lips. The angel closed his eyes and returned the kiss eagerly, and the demon moved his hand up and grasped Cas' short dark hair possessively, making his mate moan.

Their little moment was ruined when Sam suddenly appeared after having finished his part in the bedroom.

"Can you _not_ do this in the middle of the hallway?" Sam grimaced and stared at them.

Dean pulled away from Cas' lips to look at his little brother. "Don't be such a prude, Sammy. You and Jess do it in the middle of the damn doorway sometimes." He moved his hand down to the angel's hip again and still stood possessively close to him.

"Well, at least I don't do dirty kissing with a kid – much less _two_ kids – right next to me."

"It wasn't 'dirty' and the twins don't really care, yet," Dean retorted.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but John cut him off.

"Stop being girls and let's go have some food, guys," John said and approached the stairs. He stared briefly at Castiel and the twin sling. "Suits you, Cas," he smirked, before walking down the stairs. Sam couldn't help but laugh and joined his father.

Castiel flushed heavily. Dean held back his laughter and the angel glared at him. The twins were gurgling and yawning quietly in the sling, unaware of their papa's humiliation.

Gabriel exited the bedroom last and stared at his brother as he approached them. "I agree with Mr. Winchester on the food part. The sling part… not so sure. You look like a kangaroo, Cassie," he commented and grimaced a little as he looked his brother up and down. Dean burst out laughing.

"I choose to ignore that comment, Gabriel… And I hate you both," Castiel muttered, looking between them, before walking towards Isaac's nursery to put him to bed first.

Dean and Gabriel grinned and half-heartedly apologized to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they came downstairs and the twins were put to nap, they all shared lunch around the dining table. They had been moving furniture since the morning and it was 2:30pm already, so a lunch break was well deserved. Gabriel and Eden fought over the rest of the peanut butter, although Gabriel let her have it in the end. He reminded Cas to buy a new jar soon.

"Fuuuck, I am full," Gabriel exclaimed afterwards. He leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach and burped.

Eden sat next to him and giggled and Adrian did too.

"Gabriel!" Castiel hissed and glared at his brother for his indecent behavior. The others laughed.

"What? I just came back to the surface again," the brown-winged angel grinned.

"That's disgusting, Gabe," Sam commented and rocked Jesse who was seated on his lap. The little boy stared at Gabriel curiously, but didn't really understand what was going on. Jessica couldn't stop giggling.

"Well, at least Castiel has table manners, so your home mustn't have been all bad," Mary remarked, smirking. Gabriel laughed.

Castiel got up to gather the dishes and Dean and Mary helped him.

Afterwards, Mary took the children outside into the garden to play while the others went back to work. Dean, Castiel, Jess, Sam, John and Gabriel were getting ready to start working again, but first they had a quick beer for motivation. They stood in the living room, chatting.

"Come on, Cassie, have a beer," Gabriel said and waved a beer can in front of his brother, who eyed it skeptically. "You're not nursing the twins like a woman, so no harm is done."

"I find the taste rather repulsive," the younger angel muttered.

John frowned at him. "You don't drink, Cas?"

"Not beer at least. I've seen him drink wine a few times, though," Dean answered for him and smirked at his mate.

Gabriel pulled the can back and opened it for himself. "I should have taught you to drink when you were in high school, Cassie." He downed the beer pretty quick. Castiel rolled his eyes at him.

Jess suddenly turned and looked at Gabriel. "So how is your baby coming along, Gabriel? I heard it should come in June."

The beta angel tensed a little bit before putting the beer can away. "Well, Kali told me it's a girl, and she's set to have the baby on the 16th of June. Last I saw her she was all big and round… It was a bit sexy, actually."

The other grimaced and groaned at his comment.

"You didn't need to tell us that," Dean grumbled.

Gabriel laughed. "Since when do _you_ have a problem talking about things that are sexy, huh? Well, I guess the demanding twins probably ruin your sex life, so that's why you're so grumpy lately. Don't forget to do the horizontal tango with Cas at least once a week – sex is the key to keeping a marriage alive, especially after having a kid."

Castiel's cheeks went impossibly red and he averted everyone's eyes, while Dean stared back at Gabriel wide-eyed. Sam started laughing and had to take a few steps back to control himself, while Jess and John looked like they wanted to disappear.

"I think Gabriel needs work to do… he's babbling nonsense now," Dean muttered, blushing, and moved to get started with work again.

Gabriel followed him. "I'm being completely serious. I read it in a girl magazine once – don't ask," he added and stared at Sam who was about to talk. The beta angel looked back and smirked at Castiel, who was still blushing brightly.

They moved more furniture upstairs and into the children's bedrooms. They were as quiet as possible to not wake up the twins, who luckily slept quite deeply once they were finally asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the late evening they had moved all furniture into the different rooms. They still had to arrange some of the children's furniture properly and finish up their rooms. Plates, cutlery, glass, DVDs, etc., still needed to be put into place as well.

Their guests headed home shortly before 10 at night. Sam, Jessica and Jesse would sleep over at Mary and John's place because it was getting too late to drive all the way back to Stanford where they still lived. Gabriel would sleep over at Dean and Castiel's new house because he wanted to help them with the rest of the furniture arrangement the next day.

Eden and Adrian had been put to bed because they were very tired after a long day of moving into a new house. Both children seemed to like the place and were glad that they had a big garden with a sandbox, swings and playhouse. They didn't seem to have much trouble falling asleep in their new home.

At 10:30pm Dean, Castiel and Gabriel were getting tired. The twins had woken up earlier that evening, and they were hoping that the babies would get tired soon so they could go to sleep.

Gabriel sat on the couch with Isaac while Castiel changed Lily's diaper in the bathroom. The beta angel held the little baby up in front of him and entertained him. Dean was children-proofing a box with cutlery and plates which were still to be put into place. Tomorrow they had to clean all the kitchen shelves before putting the items inside.

When Castiel returned to the living room with Lily, he watched Gabriel interact with Isaac.

"You're such a good little boy, huh? Keeping your parents awake all night and cockblocking them. Couldn't have done a better job myself," Gabriel grinned. Isaac gurgled and stared back at him with wide, curious eyes.

"Gabriel, stop saying such things to my son," Castiel scolded, and rocked Lily who sobbed a bit. He blushed in embarrassment at his brother's words and wished that Gabriel would stop talking about his and Dean's sex life.

"What? He doesn't even know what I'm saying anyway," Gabriel pointed out and looked back at Isaac again. "Who named you 'Isaac' anyway, huh? You don't really look like that Isaac Newton guy; he was a quite famous man, you know – a physicist. I actually hear there are theories that he was an angel/demon hybrid because his wings didn't look entirely like demon wings. Kinda like yours, actually…" He studied the baby a bit and rocked him when he started getting grumpy.

"Really? Never heard of that," Dean spoke from the kitchen and stood up after having kneeled down to seal the boxes properly. Sometimes Eden or Adrian would wake up before him and Cas, so he was making sure they wouldn't get curious and open the box. He didn't want broken glass all over the new house.

"Well, that's how the theory goes," Gabriel said. He grinned and lifted Isaac up. "You're a miniature Isaac Newton, aren't ya? I should you call you Newton from now on, it kinda suits you." The little boy squealed happily as he was lifted up, and Gabriel's grin widened. "See! He likes that name!"

"You should be nice to him instead of mocking him for his name," Castiel scowled. He sat down on the couch and put Lily down next to him. She loved exploring couches and other soft surfaces.

"I'm not mocking him! He's _totally_ an Isaac Newton reincarnate, can't you see that?" Gabriel protested. He put Isaac down on the couch as well so he and Lily could interact a bit. The twins couldn't really move around much yet, so they lay on their backs and grunted and gurgled as they looked around, waving their limbs, and investigated each other and their surroundings.

"You get the weirdest ideas, Gabe," Dean chuckled, amused.

They all looked up when Adrian suddenly appeared in the doorway to the entrance hall. The boy was dressed in his pajamas and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Adrian, what are you doing up?" Dean demanded and walked over to his son. "Can't you sleep in the new house?"

Adrian looked up at his father with teary eyes. "I had bad dreams. There was a monster under my bed and it ate me…" He sniffled.

Castiel's brows furrowed in concern and he got up from the couch to comfort his son. He walked over and kneeled down in front of Adrian and wiped his tears away. "Everything's okay, Adrian, there are no monsters under your bed…"

"You want me to go up and beat them up if there are any?" Dean smirked.

Adrian smiled a little and nodded. "Okay."

Suddenly there was a loud thud followed by a baby crying loudly. Gabriel turned his head and saw Isaac lying on the floor, wailing. The baby had somehow fallen over the edge of the couch and onto the carpet below.

Castiel immediately went over to pick him up.

"Damn," Gabriel said, staring down at the baby. He barely had time to react before Castiel was at the baby's side. "I told you the little guy is Isaac Newton's reincarnate! He even discovered gravity just now." He couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Dean couldn't help but laugh as well, and Adrian stared in confusion – he didn't get the reference.

Castiel glared at his brother when he picked up the crying baby and sat down on the couch on the other side of Lily, who was calm but confused. "You should have watched them, Gabriel," he said, and comforted Isaac who was unharmed from the fall.

"Sorry, bro, I was busy staring at Batman over there." Gabriel gestured over at Adrian who had Batman pictured on his pajamas.

"It was kind of funny, though," Dean laughed. He glanced over at Cas who was rocking the still crying Isaac. "Is the little guy okay?" His brows furrowed in worry.

"He appears to be unharmed. I think he's just a bit shocked," Castiel said and gently shushed his little son. Lily began sobbing a bit as well when her brother continued to cry, and Gabriel picked her up to calm her down.

Dean nodded, relieved. He looked down at Adrian again, who was staring over at the twins. "Now, let's go chase away that monster so you can sleep, alright?"

Adrian nodded eagerly and grabbed Dean's bigger hand, leading him upstairs to his room.

Gabriel stared over at Isaac after Dean and Adrian left. "I'm totally gonna call him Newton from now on. That was just a sign from above that I was right about him," he grinned.

Castiel seemed mildly amused by his brother's insistence on comparing Isaac to the old physicist. "He fell because you didn't watch him, though."

"Well, can't prevent him from falling all the time. Kids fall every now and then, it can't be helped. You gotta fall before you can walk, ain't that right?"

Castiel chuckled. "Right."

Isaac had calmed down and was now gurgling and closing his eyes, sleepily. Castiel knew it was time to put the two babies to bed, and Gabriel helped him carry Lily upstairs. Their diapers had just been changed so there was no need to do it once more before sleeping.

Dean had meanwhile put Adrian down to sleep after having checked for monsters under his bed. The boy seemed very relieved that his room was monster-free, and he wrapped his short wings around himself as he lay down to sleep again. Dean checked on Eden as well to see if she was okay, but the girl was fast asleep so he quietly shut the door after himself. He ran into Castiel and Gabriel in the corridor after the two had put the twins to bed.

"I'm gonna head to bed as well, guys," Gabriel yawned. "And don't you fucking dare having sex while I'm in the house! That's just downright gross."

Castiel groaned in embarrassment.

"Weren't you the one busy telling us earlier to have sex at least once a week?" Dean smirked and looked smug.

"Yeah, but that didn't include _me_ being around!"

Dean laughed. "I'm actually dead tired and so is Cas, so you might be lucky that we won't."

"Oh thank god," Gabriel spoke, relieved. "Well, I'm heading to bed, guys, so see ya tomorrow."

"Good night, Gabriel," Castiel said and smiled briefly at his brother, before the other angel disappeared into the guestroom.

Dean wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him close. He kissed Castiel's forehead tenderly and stroked his wings. "I really am dead tired…"

"Me too, it was a long day. I'm excited to see how things will go at this house… if the children will be happy." Castiel sighed and rested his head against Dean's strong chest, listening to his mate's heartbeat.

"Me too, Cas, but I'm sure they'll love it here. Eden is further away from Ariel now, but we can drive her if needed. I'm sure things will be fine; we all just need to adjust to our new surroundings."

"Mhmm," Castiel hummed in agreement and closed his eyes.

The demon chuckled and pulled away, slowly. "I think you need to go to bed, you're falling asleep against me." Castiel made a small noise of protest when Dean pulled away from him. "I'll go lock up the house and turn off the lights. You should go to bed, I'll be there soon."

Castiel nodded sleepily and kissed Dean on the lips before going into the master bedroom to sleep in their new house for the first time.

Dean smiled at him and went downstairs to lock everything up, before coming up into the bedroom. Castiel was already sleeping, so the demon stripped down quietly and slipped into bed. He tenderly stroked the sleeping angel's cheek and watched Castiel curl into fetal position, facing Dean, and parted his lips slightly. His white wings were wrapped around his body under the covers.

Dean chuckled fondly before lying down. He watched his mate's sleeping face for a minute before closing his eyes and fell asleep too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Reminding you again that the layout of the house is posted on my profile :) Later in the story I will post an updated version so you can see how it looks when the children grow older and their room arrangement changes. And who their neighbors are will be revealed soon… I know that I at some point wrote that it was a concrete house, but I changed it to a brick house. I simply prefer brick over concrete, to be honest.

For those who didn't know, Isaac Newton an old physicist who made theories about gravitation. Gabriel's jokes are quite fitting, since little Isaac will be falling quite often in his life XD Of course, the theory of Newton being an angel/demon hybrid is pure fiction in this story.

Thanks for all your reviews so far, guys :D Always glad to know that some of my readers are still following the story. I will try not to disappoint. I'm going as slow as I can to not rush things.

Thanks for reading :) Please leave a review for me.


	14. Chapter 14

**August 2021 (Castiel is 32, Dean is 33, Eden is 8, Adrian is 4 (almost 5), the twins are 9 months old).**

Seven months had passed and the family had settled well into their new home. It took a few minutes more to drive to work and to the school, but it was manageable. Eden had just started in the third grade, and Adrian had started in pre-kindergarten – it was the same mixed one as Eden had gone to. All other pre-kindergartens were mostly divided into humans and demons, or humans and angels. Society was still very skeptic of letting angels and demons interact, although there had been debates in the government to get rid of the traditional species-divided institutions so that angels and demons could socialize more, but the majority of the people were against it.

Their new neighbors had mixed feelings about them. Some of them didn't seem to mind having an angel/demon couple and their children in the neighborhood, but there were some families who didn't approve of it. An alpha demon living a few houses away across the street had picked a fight with Dean sometimes because he didn't like to watch half-breeds running up and down the street outside his house all the time. The neighbor was called Brad, and his wife and all his closest relatives were pure demons and they were against any kind of cross-species mating. The demon family didn't talk or interact with any neighbors who weren't demons, and Brad was hostile whenever he was approached by a human or angel. Castiel stayed as far away from him as possible and had ordered his children to never go near his house and not to talk to his sons.

The twins didn't wake up quite as often anymore now that they slept separately, but they were still giving them a hard time. Lack of sleep and intimacy often caused Dean and Castiel to get into arguments and fights. Gabriel's advice to have sex at least once a week didn't always work because Cas was too tired for it. After the twins started in daycare and Castiel went back to work, things didn't really get better either. It was tough for them both to work all day and then come home and having to take care of four children.

It was the 28th of August – Eden's eighth birthday.

Castiel woke up at 7:43am. It was Saturday, so there was no need to get up extra early to celebrate his daughter's birthday before school and work. Eden usually woke up around 8:30 in the weekends while Adrian was often awake before 7:30. The twins always woke at the craziest hours, but this night it had been Dean's turn to take care of them.

The angel stretched, yawned a bit, and turned his head to look at his mate. Dean was still fast asleep, lying on his back with his hand resting next to his head. Their wings touched and Castiel was aware that he was lying on top of some of the demon's softened feathers. Dean always slept with soft feathers so that Castiel wouldn't accidentally get cut during the night if they turned in their sleep. The angel smiled softly as he watched his mate breathe evenly and his chest rise. He turned over on his side and trailed his fingers over Dean's naked chest. Dean had always been toned and muscular, and Castiel liked that about him. He watched the demon stir slightly in his sleep while he touched him, and he chuckled at the reaction.

"Dean," Castiel spoke, and shook his mate gently. "Dean, wake up."

Dean groaned in protest when he slowly woke up. He stirred and opened his eye just a little to look at the angel. "What is it, Cas?" he asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.

Castiel chuckled and rubbed Dean's chest. "It's Eden's birthday. We have to take the presents downstairs and prepare breakfast."

Dean groaned and leaned his head the other way to look at the clock. "Jeez, it's only seven and it's Saturday. Can't we sleep some more?"

Castiel sat up in the bed and shook his wings slightly. His feathers were messy from sleep and he hated it when they looked like that. "Eden is going to be up soon, and I think I heard Adrian go downstairs a few minutes ago. We should get up now."

Dean grunted and rolled over on his side, away from the angel. His wings and tail were spread lazily over the bed. "Give me two minutes, I need to wake up…"

Castiel rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. He was dressed in his underwear and a t-shirt. He took off his shirt and spread his wings. A few feathers fell out when he shook the wings and he carefully picked them up and placed them in the corner of the room to take care of them later. He walked over to the wardrobe and dresser to get some clothes. He pulled on some sweatpants and tightened them around his hips. While he did so he could see Dean watching him intently out of the corner of his eye. He ignored his mate's staring while putting on another t-shirt. When he turned to face Dean again, the demon was watching him hungrily and couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Dean, stop staring at me like that, we don't have time for such things," Castiel said, rolling his eyes a little, and picked up the bag with Eden's presents inside.

"Yeah, there is never time for it lately," Dean grumbled, barely audible, and finally got up from the bed.

Castiel gritted his teeth and wanted to throw a remark back at him but decided not to. He hated arguing with Dean. "Dean, let's not argue today; it's our daughter's birthday and I don't want to upset her."

Dean looked slightly surprised by the statement but nodded. "Yeah… I'm sorry, Cas, I'm just so goddamned tired and grumpy all the time."

Castiel gave him an understanding look. "I know, me too."

Dean was still half-hard from watching him earlier, and Castiel glanced briefly at the outline of the demon's well-endowed cock through his boxers, before looking away quickly. He blushed a bit and cleared his throat. "I'll go down. See you soon, Dean." He heard Dean mutter a reply before he left.

When the angel came downstairs, Adrian was sitting on a pillow on the floor, watching TV. He always watched the early children shows when no one else was awake yet. Luckily, he never made any mess while the others were asleep.

"Adrian, I told you sitting on the floor like that is bad for you back," Castiel commented and walked over to the dining area and put the presents on the table.

"Sorry, papa, but the couch is so far away," Adrian told him.

Castiel couldn't see him from where he was standing in the dining room, but he could imagine his son's innocent face as he said it. "Then use one of the chairs," he told him.

"But I like sitting on the floor in front of the TV," Adrian pouted. He wasn't sitting too close to the TV, though, which relived Cas a little.

Castiel could barely hear him from where he was standing in the kitchen area. He sighed and reminded himself to buy the children a couple of bean bags to sit on instead of the floor.

A few minutes later, Dean came downstairs and helped him make breakfast. Adrian got up as soon as his father was there and was eager to have something to eat. He wasn't pleased when Dean told him that he had to wait until Eden was up, and until they had bought fresh bread from the nearby bakery.

The twins were still asleep. Isaac had woken at 3am that night, and Lily had woken around 4. Before that they had both woken up just after Dean went to bed at 10, so the demon had had his hands full – especially since it took them a while to fall asleep again.

When everything was ready, Castiel went up to get Eden. The girl was already awake but had stayed in her room because she wasn't supposed to come downstairs on her birthday before being called. When she finally entered the room she was excited and happy.

"You bought my favorite bread," she grinned when she saw the bread on the table.

"Of course, it's your birthday, sweetie," Dean grinned back. Eden ran over and hugged him, and he wished her happy birthday before she went around to the others and hugged them as well. Adrian wasn't one for hugging, especially not with his sister, so he squirmed when she embraced him.

They seated themselves at the table – Dean and Adrian on one side, and Castiel and Eden on the other side. Eden eagerly began opening her presents and was happy with what she got. They had bought her some clothes and toys, and a few posters for her room. She adored animals so she wanted her rooms to be filled with posters of kitten and puppies, like many girls her age liked. There was a TV show that she really liked and they had bought her a lamp with the main characters pictured on it.

Eden smiled and thanked them for the presents. She always went around the table and hugged them afterwards.

They proceeded with eating and chatting, until the baby monitor revealed that Lily had woken up. They had a monitor in each of the babies' rooms.

"I'll go get her," Castiel said and rose from the table. He smiled at Eden and patted her head lovingly when she looked up at him, before going upstairs.

"Do the twins still keep you awake often at night?" Eden asked and looked over at Dean after the angel had disappeared upstairs. Dean was currently cutting open a piece of bread for Adrian.

"Yeah, they tend to wake up twice during the night, both of them, and sometimes more. You and Adrian were both much better at sleeping through the night when you were babies," Dean replied and chuckled.

"I bet Eden's poop smelled more than mine," Adrian suddenly said.

"Did not!" Eden protested.

"Did so."

Dean laughed at the children. "Hey, calm down you two – your poop smelled just about the same, but you know we don't talk about such things at the table, don't you, Adrian?" He looked down at his son firmly, who shrank into his seat.

"Yes, daddy, sorry…"

Dean smiled and ruffled his hair lovingly before they continued eating.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel went downstairs to feed Lily on the couch after having changed her diapers, while Eden and Adrian watched TV. Dean took care of the dishes in the meantime before joining the kids with watching the children's show. He played with them on the floor, and they ended up laughing, rolling around, trying to tickle each other, more than they were actually watching the show.

Eden had 'attacked' Dean and was clinging to his wing and refused to let go. His feathers were softened so that she and Adrian wouldn't get hurt. She grinned when he tried shaking her off and Adrian thought it was fun to watch. Eventually, the game was over and Dean got up again to stretch his sore and tired body. He yawned; still feeling the lack of sleep in his body. The children went back to watching TV while Dean walked over to the windows and peered outside.

He spotted the neighbor kid, Kevin Tran, walking on the sidewalk outside. He was an eleven-year-old human kid who lived next door with his mother. Mrs. Tran had given them an apple pie after they moved in, which was one of the reasons why Dean liked her. They had a dog; a fluffy female Bernese Mountain Dog puppy which was always full of energy. Dean chuckled as he watched Kevin being dragged away by the hyper puppy who seemed to have her own will. The human boy struggled to keep up and yanked at the leash to slow his dog down. Dean could see Kevin muttering a series of curses before he finally disappeared down the street and out of Dean's sight. The demon continued to chuckle at the scene.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked and frowned over at him from the couch.

Dean grinned and turned away from the window. "Just the neighbor kid, Kevin, walking that hyper puppy of his… It's kinda fun to watch. Makes me wonder who exactly is walking who."

Castiel suppressed a chuckle and rolled his eyes. Lily was eating mashed bananas from a spoon and he had to wipe her mouth every now and then because she kept making a mess of herself. She was a little fussy when her twin brother wasn't around, though it couldn't be long before Isaac would wake up too. The two preferred to be together while awake but they had no problem sleeping separately.

Dean watched his mate feeding their baby and smiled at the scene. Eden and Adrian were busy watching the show on TV and shoving each other every now and then, but mostly they sat quietly and entwined tails sometimes.

Suddenly there was a repeated ringing of the doorbell, almost aggressively, and Dean knew immediately it was Brad's kids from across the street who were pissing off every neighbor in the area they could. Dean growled and was out the door before Castiel could tell him otherwise. Once he was outside he could see the two demon boys – 14 and 11 years old – running away fast. The boys laughed and hurried back to their house, and Dean ran after them, growling.

"Hey, get your fucking asses back here!" Dean roared and spread his sharp wings aggressively while he ran.

The boys disappeared into their house further down the street, and Dean walked up and pounded on the door until it was finally opened. A very pissed off Brad stepped out the door and snarled at Dean.

"What the fuck do you want, you blood-traitor?!" Brad growled. He was a large, bulky demon with short dark hair and beard stubble. His wings weren't as big as Dean's but he still had quite an alpha look to him.

"Get your stupid boys to stop ringing every _fucking_ doorbell in the area, or I swear I will snap their fingers one day!" Dean snapped. He was growling threateningly, and his sharps feathers were spread in an aggressive display as he glared the other demon down. He loathed this guy more than anything and he wasn't afraid to let it show.

"What my boys do is none of your business, and don't you dare threatening them! Now, get the hell off my property," Brad snarled back.

"It'll be the police's business very soon," Dean threatened before stepping back. He growled even more than he heard the two boys giggle inside the house. He continued glaring the other alpha in the eye until he turned around and stalked away in anger.

As he walked back to his house, he saw a few of the other neighbors standing in their front yards, staring at him. Some of them gave him the thumbs up and greeted him. No one in the neighborhood liked Brad and his two boys who were only up for trouble. The boys were always pissing off the neighbors by ringing doorbells at the craziest hours, pulling out flowers from their front yards, and peeing on their fences. Brad just seemed to let them harass the human, angel, and hybrid neighbors as much as they wanted. No one had ever really dared standing up to the guy before Dean appeared, so most of them respected him for that.

When Dean came back to the house, Castiel was standing outside the door and stared at him in worry. "Is everything alright?" the angel asked. He looked Dean up and down; making sure his mate wasn't injured.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Cas. It didn't get physical," Dean replied. He smiled and pulled his mate into an embrace, before walking him back inside the house.

"What are you going to do about those boys? I'm getting tired of them ringing the doorbell and waking up the twins…" Castiel spoke as they entered the house and closed the front door behind them.

"I'll let the police handle it. That guy isn't going to listen to me or the other neighbors, anyway," Dean said with a small growl in his voice. The neighbors had never dared calling the police before Dean moved in, because they feared that Brad would take revenge on them. They had also discouraged Dean from calling the cops several times because Brad wouldn't be happy about it, but now Dean had had enough of that guy and his sons.

Castiel nodded. He was always worried whenever Dean and Brad argued, because he knew it was only a matter of time before things got physical, and he feared that Dean would get hurt.

Dean sensed his worry through their bond and smiled softly at the angel. He cupped Castiel's cheek and kissed him gently on the lips while his tail rubbed his leg in a soothing gesture. Castiel relaxed a little and returned the smile afterwards.

Suddenly Eden appeared next to them in the doorway to the living room. "Daddy, papa – Isaac is awake." She handed them the baby monitor from which the baby's cries were audible.

Castiel took the monitor. "Thank you, Eden, I'll go to him now," he smiled and watched as Eden nodded and went back to the living room. "I guess the doorbell woke him up again," he muttered. He looked up at Dean again and said, "Can you take of Lily? She's on the couch with Adrian."

"Sure, no problem."

Dean grabbed Castiel wrist when the angel turned to walk up the stairs and pulled him in for a quick kiss. The angel struggled at first and protested before kissing him back. Castiel rolled his eyes and chuckled when they pulled away, and headed upstairs to take care of Isaac.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Around noon, Gabriel dropped by for Eden's birthday. He always tried to come on their birthdays, and the children loved it when he came. They were also expecting Ariel to visit them later; she was still Eden's best friend beside Jason, and she would sleep over at their house tonight. Jason and his family were busy today because they had just returned from a trip, so he'd first come by tomorrow to be with Eden.

The doorbell rang, but only once – indicating it wasn't the boys pulling their stupid pranks again – and Castiel answered the door. Gabriel was on the other side, holding his little daughter in his arms. Kali had named her Lokiana (Loki for short), and she was born on the 16th June, so she was a little over two months old now. They had shared custody over the child, and Gabriel would take care of her every second weekend. But with his band on tours a lot he rarely got to see her, and this was the first time he had her over for the weekend.

"Hey, bro," Gabriel grinned when the door was opened. "I decided to bring Loki here with me. I thought maybe you could teach me how to take care of such a little milk-sucker, 'cause I'm still kinda lost about this whole being-a-father thing." He rocked the baby who lay in his arm while he held her portable carriage in the other hand.

Castiel stared in surprise and awe at him and the baby. He hadn't seen Lokiana yet because Kali lived rather far away and they didn't have contact with her anymore after she broke up with Gabriel.

"Um, of course, come in," the younger angel said and stepped aside.

"Awesome," Gabriel smirked and stepped inside. When Lokiana cried he seemed a little panicked and unsure of himself, and Castiel couldn't help but be amused. Gabriel had always been good with his children, but he seemed a lot more insecure about his own child.

"I can warm some milk for her, she might be hungry," Castiel smiled, still slightly amused. He peered down at the baby and she seemed to calm down a bit when he smiled at her.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea… I just got her this morning and I have no clue what to do with her, man. Kali gave me instructions, but this just feels weird…"

Castiel rolled his eyes fondly. "You'll learn it very soon." He walked through the living room and into the kitchen to warm milk.

When Gabriel came into the living room, he saw Dean sitting on the couch with the children and playing some game. Isaac was moving around on the couch next to Dean, while Lily sat on the floor and played with some toys.

"Uncle Gabe!" Eden and Adrian cheered in unison and ran over to him. They stopped in front of him and peered up at the baby in his arms.

"Who's the baby?" Eden frowned and tilted her head a little.

"Well, that's my baby, actually. It's kind of the first time I take care of her alone, so I'm a little lost about the whole thing," Gabriel smiled and cringed a bit. "And happy birthday, little princess. How old are you now? Seven? Six?"

"Eight," Eden corrected him and giggled.

"_Eight?!_ Damn, you grow fast, girl," the angel grinned. Eden smiled and shifted shyly.

Dean put Isaac down on the floor so he could crawl around, and got up and approached their guest. He stared at the baby girl curiously and smiled widely. "I see you're getting into the role as a daddy now."

"No way, I have no clue what I'm doing. I tried changing her diaper earlier and that was a big circus! How do you guys put up with the smell?" Gabriel grimaced.

Dean laughed at him. "You get used to it."

"I don't even get used to my band mates farting, so how am I supposed to put up with the smell of baby shit?"

Dean just laughed at his comment, as did the children.

Castiel came over with a bottle of milk and handed it to his brother.

"Thanks, Cassie, at least I know how to do _this…_" Gabriel spoke and moved over to the couch to sit down. Eden and Adrian could finally have a closer look at the baby and they came over to him and watched.

Lokiana was still rather small. Her eyes were slowly turning darker, indicating she would likely have brown or hazel eyes. Her hair was dark blonde at the moment, but would probably have brown hair like both her parents did. She was a full blood angel and had light grey wings with a few brownish feathers here and there, and her skin was a bit darker than Gabriel's but not as dark as Kali's. She slurped happily while she drank the milk offered to her and stared up at her father with her wide eyes.

"She's really pretty," Eden commented and smiled at the baby who briefly glanced up at her.

Gabriel chuckled. "Yeah, she must have that from her mother, it can't be from me."

"Uhhuh," Adrian muttered in agreement, while he leaned over to look at Lokiana.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to agree with that, buddy!" Gabriel protested and glared at Adrian. The boy grinned and the others laughed in amusement. "Oh right, I have a present for Eden, just a sec." Gabriel put the bottle away for a few seconds, cringing a bit when the baby cried in protest, and lifted himself up a little to reach into his back pocket. He took out a small card and handed it to Eden before feeding his baby again.

Eden eagerly accepted the card and opened it. Inside were fifty dollars and the girl gasped when she saw it.

"I didn't know what to buy for you, so now you can pick something yourself," Gabriel explained and smiled when he watched her awed face.

"Thank you, uncle Gabe!" Eden grinned. She slung her arms around his neck to hug him and was careful to not hurt the baby. Her uncle chuckled.

After Eden pulled away, Gabriel looked down at the leg of the table and saw Isaac trying to stand up while using the table for support. It didn't go quite the way the boy intended and he ended up falling down on his backside, before rolling over and hitting his head a bit.

"I see Newton there is still experimenting with gravity," Gabriel laughed.

Dean walked over and picked up Isaac who sobbed a little, and took him up into his arms. "Yeah, indeed he is," he grinned. "He keeps trying to stand up and he always ends up falling over. Isn't that right, little guy?" He cooed at the baby and nuzzled his stomach playfully, and Isaac laughed happily in response. The baby had a little scratch on his forehead after he fell the other day. Dean had to put up baby proofing everywhere to avoid accidents, and the stairs were blocked with a baby system as well. All glass and other fragile materials had been removed from the babies' reach.

Castiel observed the scene between Dean and Isaac and smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour later, Ariel arrived. Dean and Castiel wanted to invite her parents inside for a cup of coffee, but they had to hurry because they had another appointment. They quickly wished Eden a happy birthday and handed her a present, before saying goodbye again.

Eden was excited to have Ariel over and the two girls giggled and began playing. Ariel was two months older than Eden, and the angel girl had long blonde hair, bluish grey eyes, and white wings with very few grey feathers in between.

Eden and Ariel were heading outside to play after Ariel's parents had left. On their way they bumped into Gabriel outside the door to the first floor bathroom. The angel glanced down at them and smirked. "Well, hey there, Eden's friend. What's your name?"

"Ariel," Ariel replied, shyly, and giggled up at him.

"That's a pretty name. Like that mermaid from the fairy tale… what was its name again?" Gabriel pondered. He scratched his chin while thinking hard about the title.

"The Little Mermaid," the girls giggled in unison.

"Ah right!" Gabriel grinned. "Well, when you find your prince charming someday, don't die – 'cause that part makes me cry every time I read the story."

Ariel's eyes widened in horror. "She dies?"

"Oh, I guess you only saw the happy Disney version," Gabriel said, blinking at her. "Uh, well, in the fairy tale she dies, yes, but let's stick with the Disney version – I always liked that one better, anyway." He grinned and tried to make up for the horror he had inflicted on Eden and Ariel.

"I don't think I wanna read the real fairy tale, then," Eden muttered.

Gabriel laughed and ruffled both girls' hair. The girls shrieked playfully and swatted his hands away before running outside and away from Gabriel's hair-ruffling hands. The angel laughed at them.

Castiel was busy baking a cake for the afternoon coffee, and Gabriel decided to help him out. Meanwhile, Adrian was watching his favorite TV show. He liked to play with Eden and Ariel sometimes, but Eden had told them that they would practice their gymnast skills outside so they wouldn't have time to play with him. Instead, he sat on the floor in front of the TV, sulking a bit, and played absently with his toy cars.

Isaac and Lily were crawling around in the room, and Dean kept an eye on them while sitting on the couch. He had just locked the baby gate to the corridor between the kitchen and the terrace, so the babies couldn't go further than the kitchen. The door to the entrance hall was also closed to keep them in the room. Sometimes Eden or Adrian would forget to lock the gates behind them, allowing the twins to go into places they weren't supposed to go, and Dean lectured them about it every time.

Gabriel and Castiel joined Dean on the couch while the cake was in the oven. Loki was asleep upstairs, so Gabriel had the monitor with him so he would know if she woke up.

"So, Dean-o, did you teach my brother how to drive yet?" Gabriel asked. He was tempted to throw his feet up on the table in front of the couch, but he knew his brother would kill him if he did, so he suppressed the temptation.

"Well, I did try to teach him a few times, but he's kinda stubborn and just won't learn it," Dean answered and glanced at Cas out of the corner of his eye.

"I told you I have no clue what to do," Castiel murmured. He picked up Lily when she crawled over and pulled at his pants. Once she sat on his lap she gurgled happily and tried to reach for his wings, but Castiel kept them out of her reach.

"That's why you're supposed to _learn it,_ Cassie," Gabriel pointed out and rolled his eyes.

"Our parents died in a car crash when were little, Gabriel, how do you expect me to be comfortable driving a car? I don't wanna leave my children behind if I die…" Castiel murmured and rocked Lily absently.

"They died because there was a drunk driving maniac on the street. You're not gonna die, Cassie; me and Dean-o here haven't died yet and we've been driving for years," Gabriel said. His voice was soft and calm, and he stared at his brother with a little, comforting smile. "Well, except we did both had a pretty close call when that bastard, Lucifer, slammed his car into us…"

"Jeez, you're not helping him, Gabe!" Dean groaned.

Castiel didn't like talking about Lucifer. The alpha angel had almost killed his mate and brother so he could have him, and he had wanted to kill Eden as well. He shifted uncomfortably and stared down at Lily.

"I'll think about it," Castiel eventually said.

Dean smiled and put a hand on the angel's knee. "Let me know what you decide. But I'm probably not gonna let you practice in the Impala, though, just so you know."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Your support is touching, Dean," he said, dryly, but couldn't help but smile a little.

Gabriel barked out a laugh, and Dean rubbed Castiel's knee in apology while grinning at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the cake was almost done, Gabriel went outside to get Eden and Ariel. The sun was hot but there were a few clouds on the sky, giving them a break from the sun's sharpness every now and then. The two girls were wearing sun screen to protect themselves – Castiel always insisted that the children wear it while they were outside.

When Gabriel came out, he saw Eden and Ariel practicing back and front walkovers, and jumping over backwards and land on their feet. The beta angel watched as their practice seemed to go well – they barely made any mistakes and their moves went fluidly. Gymnastics was a bit different with demons, angels and the winged hybrids because sometimes the extra limbs would get in the way, but they could also be used to make new moves.

"Hey, girls, you practicing for a competition or something?" Gabriel suddenly asked.

Eden shrieked in surprise and fell on her butt during one of her moves, and Gabriel laughed at her. She briefly glared up at him before standing up and wiping grass off her shorts. Ariel giggled a little.

"Not really, just practicing," Eden replied. She wiped grass off her tail and winced because she had landed on it during her fall and it was sore now. "But when we're older, we both wanna be in the big tournament." She grinned at Ariel who smiled and nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Big tournament, huh?" Gabriel spoke and walked over to them. "I'm sure both of you monkey girls will do great."

"We're not monkeys!" Ariel protested but laughed.

"No? I see one monkey with a tail and another monkey who's tailless… and they're standing right in front of me."

The girls laughed and shoved him back, playfully, and the angel grinned at them.

"The boys at school call me a monkey, too…" Eden muttered and stared at the grass. Ariel looked at her in worry.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Do they? Well, I'd rather be a monkey than I'd wanna be an asshole; must suck to have all that shit flowing out of you every day, mustn't it?"

Ariel stared in shock as his words, because her parents or brother would never say anything like that. Her shock quickly turned into an amused laugh.

Eden's lips curled into a smile before she grinned widely. "I'll tell them that!"

"Yeah, you do that, but don't ever let your dad or papa know that I said that to you, otherwise I'm a dead man," Gabriel smirked. Eden went over and wrapped her arms around him, and the angel hugged her back. "Now, let's go inside and have some delicious birthday cake, shall we? There are eight candles in it…" he added, and winked at Eden.

"I love making birthday wishes!" Eden grinned. She grabbed Ariel's hand and the two girls followed Gabriel back into the house to finally eat the birthday cake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Brad is an original character, so it is Kevin and his mother who are the neighbors that I referred to. I don't think there will be much of them in the next chapter either, but they should have some interactions with Dean and Cas' family soon.

Thank you very much for reading! :) Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**October 2021 (Castiel is 32, Dean is 33, Eden is 8, Adrian is 5, the twins are almost a year old.)**

As Christmas was slowly approaching, Dean thought it would be a good idea to bring in some extra money to spend on the presents. So he had decided to travel to Los Angeles for five days and fix helicopters there – it gave a much higher pay than his car garage job. Rufus was a close friend of the guy who owned the helicopter repair facility, so it was through him that Dean got to go there and work. He earned a lot of money repairing helicopters – almost three times as much as he did in Rufus' garage. But the place was too far away to drive to every day and the job was pretty demanding, so Dean would rather go there once in a while to earn extra. He liked working at Rufus' and he didn't want to quit his job for anything.

In the meanwhile, Castiel had to take care of the all four children. Dean had been giving him driving lessons but the angel didn't have a license yet, so he wasn't allowed to drive. Luckily, Mary had offered her help – she worked in the city, so she came by in the morning to pick everyone up and even drove them home again. Castiel was very grateful for her help and he knew he owed her a lot, but his mother-in-law had shrugged him off and said he shouldn't worry about it.

At home, Eden was helping him feed the twins when they were both awake, though Castiel had to take care of them by himself during the nights. It was stressful to take care of all the children alone, but he had agreed to it when Dean went off to Los Angeles. He already missed his mate, and the bed was cold and empty without him lying beside or behind him.

Friday morning Castiel was helping Eden and Adrian getting ready for the day. Dean would be back home on Sunday around noon.

When the doorbell rang, Castiel was too busy getting the children's bags ready to answer it, because they were already about to be late.

"Eden, can you please answer the door and let your grandmother inside?" Castiel asked, while he fumbled with Adrian's lunchbox and put it into the boy's bag.

"Okay, papa," Eden smiled and went towards the entrance hall to get the door.

Adrian was tip-toeing next to him. "Papa, I gotta use the bathroom…"

"Then go, Adrian, you're a big boy; you can do it yourself. Just hurry up, please, because we are going to be late," Castiel told him. His son nodded and hurried into the bathroom, while the angel rushed to pack the rest. The twins were crying in the carriage in the living room, and Castiel felt his stress levels go sky high. He was relieved when Mary entered the room and went over to comfort the twins.

"Oh my, there is a lot of things going on in here," she said, and calmed down the crying babies. She looked over at Castiel, who was still in the kitchen. "Everything alright, Castiel?"

"Yes. No… I'm just so used to having Dean around to help me, and I can't do this alone – I'm drowning in tasks and things to do and remember," the angel said, and stared over at her helplessly.

Mary smiled in sympathy. "I know, sweetie, but this is the last school- and workday while Dean is gone, and I'm helping you out. Are you ready to go?"

"Adrian is in the bathroom, but otherwise I think we're ready," Castiel said. He excused himself and went into the unlocked bathroom to help out Adrian who was taking his time.

When everyone was ready, they went outside to the car. They had to switch to Dean's 8-seater Tahoe to fit all the children in there, so Mary would drive her own car to their house and then use the Tahoe to drive them to and from work, before driving home in her own car again.

When all the kids were dropped off, Mary drove Castiel to his workplace. The angel was already twelve minutes late, so he rushed out of the car. "Thank you, Mary, and I'm sorry I haven't gotten that driver's license yet," Castiel told her, apologetically.

Mary laughed warmly. "No problem, you'll get it soon, I'm sure of it." She gave him a wink before driving off again.

Castiel rushed inside his workplace. His colleagues glanced at him and frowned, because Castiel was never late. The angel felt utterly self-conscious and kept looking straight ahead while he rushed over to Anna.

"Hello, Castiel, how come you're late?" Anna asked him when he finally reached her. She stared at him in worry.

Samandriel was on maternity leave; he had given birth to a little son named Alfie in June and wouldn't be back for a while. So now it was just Castiel, Anna, and Andy, and all the other colleagues that they weren't as close to.

"Everything is so stressful when Dean is not there… I don't think I ever really appreciated our teamwork with the children as much as I do these days," Castiel said, and pulled on the white coat that protected his own clothes from getting dirty from the foam.

Anna smiled. "Yeah, it's hard to be a single parent, huh." She chuckled.

"I'm not a single parent, my mate is just away at the moment," Castiel corrected her.

"I know, but you get to feel what it's like to be a one, right?" Anna chuckled. They approached their current foam sculpture project and prepared to get started.

"Yes, I certainly do…" Castiel murmured and smiled a bit.

Anna smiled at him, and they both got started on making the big, white/yellow thing in front of them look like a Greek God for a new upcoming movie.

Working with sculptures and other art pieces required a lot of special skills and finding people with such skills was difficult, so Castiel's pay was very high – higher than Dean's, actually. The demon hadn't been very happy about that at first, but he had accepted it. Dean's helicopter job made up for it, though.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mary picked him up after work and they went to pick up the children as well before driving home. Mary would take Eden and Adrian with her home so she and John could take care of them during the weekend. Castiel already had his hands full with the twins, so he was relieved that he would have two less children to look after now. The children were excited to be staying with their grandparents – they loved going there, and Eden would be able to play with Jason as well.

Castiel packed Eden and Adrian's stuff and watched Mary drive them off in her car. He waved at them as they disappeared down the street in the car, and he saw them waving back at him.

Castiel smiled, but suddenly felt a sting of loneliness in his chest. He wrapped his arms and wings around himself, shivering a bit at the cold breeze, and went inside to feed the twins.

The twins were surprisingly calm now that the house was empty and quiet, and Castiel was rather grateful for that. He sat on the couch, feeding Lily some mashed food while Isaac crawled around. They could both walk a few steps now, but they would still fall over a lot.

After both babies were fed, Castiel put them into the twin carriage and took them for a walk outside. He avoided going anywhere near Brad's house – especially now that he was alone and unprotected in Dean's absence. He didn't like sleeping alone in the house without Dean around either; he was afraid a burglar would come in, and Castiel would be defenseless against an intruder. Submissives weren't built for fights or conflicts.

The twins gurgled happily in the carriage and waved their arms and tails. They loved the fresh air, and it made them sleepy – which was the purpose of this walk.

"Isaac, stop pulling your sister's feathers," Castiel scolded when Isaac grasped a clump of Lily feathers and pulled. The girl cried in pain, and Castiel had to stop up and comfort her. Isaac wailed when Castiel removed his stubborn hand from her feathers, and the angel sighed heavily when he had two crying babies on his hands.

He was so busy taking care of his children that he hadn't noticed someone approaching him from the front. Castiel yelped and looked up when there suddenly was a shadow of a person in front of the carriage.

And to his greatest horror, it was none other than Brad who stood in front of him.

Castiel panicked.

He pulled his wings close and flinched back; staring at the dominant demon in fear and horror. Brad would sometimes take walks in the area – it was just Castiel's bad luck to run into him. The demon had been pissed at Dean after he had called the police about his sons' behavior, and the angel feared that Brad could take his anger out on him instead now that Dean wasn't around.

The alpha demon stopped and stared at Castiel. His dark eyes roamed over the small angel in front of him before looking at the carriage. The hood of the carriage was down because Castiel had pulled it back to properly attend to the babies, so he could see the children quite clearly. His eyes darkened somewhat and he snorted.

"Walking your bastard offspring in public, huh," Brad said and eyed the angel. "I should have them all put down for being such freaks of nature," he growled.

Castiel flinched a bit, before he suddenly growled. His wings went into an aggressive stance and he glared the demon into the eye. "_Stay away_ from my children," he growled, threateningly.

Brad looked slightly taken aback by Castiel's sudden aggression – he was usually always hiding behind Dean for protection, but the other demon wasn't around today.

Brad growled at him, and his wings spread and sharpened. Castiel couldn't help but notice how they were _nothing_ compared to Dean's dominant and impressive wings.

"Your children are so disgusting I won't even bother going near them. But don't you _ever_ put up that tone with me again!" Brad snarled and growled lowly. He spread his wings to appear dominant and frightening, before he walked past Castiel and left. Alphas often didn't like when a submissive answered back or appeared aggressive to them – especially not a submissive of the other species.

Castiel glared at him as the demon left.

When Brad was finally gone, Castiel let out a heavy, relieved sigh and relaxed his wings again. His heart was up in his throat from fear, and his hands were sweaty. He wiped his hands off in his pants and looked down at the twins who were still crying. The sudden tension and the threat from the alpha demon hadn't done anything to calm them down at all. Castiel couldn't blame them. He shushed them gently, and glanced over his shoulder to see that Brad was already far away.

He decided to turn around and walk back home. Brad most likely didn't know that Dean was out of town, so Castiel felt fairly safe about staying in the house alone. Mrs. Tran next door also knew that Dean was gone, and she always kept an eye on the neighbors' houses when they weren't home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean called him in the evening to tell him that his work was going well and to hear how Castiel was doing. The angel didn't tell him about his encounter with Brad because he didn't want to worry his mate. He knew Dean would freak out if he knew that Brad had approached him while he was alone, so he kept it secret. For now. It wasn't like Brad had actually hurt him or the twins, anyway.

Castiel went to bed early that night after the twins were asleep. They woke up every three to six hours during the night and the following day, but the angel managed to sleep quite a lot during that time. He didn't have Eden and Adrian around to pay attention to and look after, so he could sleep every time the twins fell asleep.

He spent the next day doing the laundry, cleaning Adrian and Eden's rooms, and sleeping.

Castiel fixed some quick dinner for himself on Saturday evening and ate it on the couch while he looked after Lily and Isaac, who were walking and sometimes crawling around. The TV kept them occupied for a bit while Castiel ate, and he put them to bed when they got sleepy.

Afterwards, he went to the master bedroom to go to sleep. But as soon as he was on the bed, the angel found himself unable to fall asleep. He groaned in annoyance and turned over on his stomach. He sniffed the sheets and could smell Dean's scent on them. He looked up and saw that his torso was current lying on Dean's side of the bed, right next to his pillow.

Castiel sighed and grasped the sheets and covers as he sniffed them a bit more. Dean's scent made him miss his mate even more, and the smell of the demon's masculine odor made his body long to be with him. He could suddenly feel arousal shoot through his body in response to smelling his mate.

He and Dean rarely had sex anymore. He knew that Dean wanted and craved it, but Castiel's body was often so tired from the lack of sleep and stress since the twins were born that he simply didn't have any desire for sex. Sometimes he'd feel the need and then he'd be intimate with Dean, but it wasn't a weekly thing. Sometimes it happened twice a week, other times it took twelve days or more before he was in the mood for it again. Castiel was frustrated with himself that his mood had caused him and Dean to float further apart sometimes. He promised himself he would make an effort to be more cheerful and to be intimate with Dean, because Gabriel was right – the lack of sex and the frustrations that came with it was bad for their relationship.

Castiel groaned and rolled over on his back when he felt the arousal in his body increase the more he took in Dean's scent. His underwear was beginning to get soaked with his slickness, and that was when the angel got up and walked over to the wardrobe. He kneeled down and roamed through it until he finally found that box he had been trying to keep secret in there. It had been difficult to move it from house to house when they had moved, because he hadn't wanted Gabriel to get curious and peek inside it.

Castiel brought the box over on the bed and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for – the biggest and most powerful vibrator he owned. He had bought it back in college to help him through his heats, but he had kept it afterwards. It had been _years_ since he last used it.

He blushed a tiny bit and put the box down on the floor again. He went to clean the toy, stripped out of his clothes, and settled himself on his back on the large bed.

He put the toy aside for a moment while he touched his sensitive wings to get himself warmed up. He brought his hand down and pushed his fingers into himself; stretching and getting himself ready for the toy. He closed his eyes and moaned while he did so, and he rubbed his wings and oil glands against the sheets to get some stimulating friction. His other hand rubbed over the sensitive skin on his stomach before moving down and touched his hardening dick.

When his body was fully aroused and his hole was stretched, Castiel rolled over on his stomach and reached behind himself to guide the vibrator dildo into his ass. He hissed when it burned a little, but he liked the feeling. It slipped into him bit by bit, and Castiel couldn't help but notice how it didn't stretch him as much as Dean's cock did.

He moaned into Dean's pillow once the toy was fully inside. He thrust it in and out a few times and curled his toes as pleasure shot up his spine. His wings trembled while his body was aroused, and he took in Dean's scent once again. He growled at the arousal it gave him, and he finally turned on the vibration.

His whole body jumped when strong waves of pleasure shot through him once the vibrator was on. He had almost forgotten how strong the vibrations were, even at level one. He writhed on the bed, mewled, and moved his ass back against the toy which pulsated heavily inside of him as he increased the level further. His dick was leaking and aching, and it felt glorious every time it rubbed against the sheets below. His free hand grasped the sheets tightly, and he was so lost in the overwhelming pleasure and stimulation and in Dean's masculine scent that he hadn't heard the door open.

Castiel moaned into Dean's pillow and sighed when he felt his orgasm pool deliciously in his abdomen. He was _so close._

There was a small gasp of surprise in the room, and Castiel's eyes shot open immediately. He pulled the toy out fast, wrapped his wings around himself, and rushed to sit up and stare in the direction of the small hallway leading to the bedroom door.

And Dean was standing there, staring at him wide-eyed and clearly surprised, and dropped his duffle bag on the floor.

"Dean," Castiel breathed, surprised, and stared back at him with wide eyes. "I…"

Dean's eyes roamed over his body and finally met the angel's eyes. "Were you getting lonely while I was gone, Cas?" he smirked, and stared at him smugly.

Castiel's cheeks went impossibly red. "I… I was just…" he stuttered, and blushed even more. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

Dean let out a hungry growl. "Don't stop on my behalf. Get back down on your stomach and put the toy inside yourself again. I wanna watch the show." He licked his lips unconsciously, and the gesture only made Castiel blush harder.

Castiel hesitated for a second before complying. There was something in Dean's commanding voice that he just couldn't say no to – didn't _want _to say no to. So he lay down again and picked up the still vibrating toy, and blushed when his eyes briefly met Dean's.

Dean moved closer and kept his eyes on his mate. "Get up on your knees a little and move your ass backwards," the demon told him.

Castiel shivered at the order and complied. Once he was on his knees with his torso still pressed into the bed, he moved the toy into place inside himself. He flinched a bit when the pleasure was suddenly there again, and moaned into the sheets below. Dean was behind him now, watching him hungrily, and it actually only turned the angel on even more. Castiel turned up the level a bit and jumped at the intensity.

"Dean," Castiel gasped, breathlessly, when the vibrator nailed his prostate and cervix. He could hear Dean smirk behind him.

"Keep going, angel," Dean encouraged him and slowly began undressing. "Fuck, you're so hot like that, Cas." His voice was like a possessive growl and Castiel moaned in response.

The angel's knees trembled with effort to keep him up, and his body was beginning to feel sore from the position. The overwhelming pleasure was what kept him from shifting positions, though.

Once Dean was naked, he joined his mate on the bed. He kneeled behind him and grabbed his buttocks with his hands. The sound of skin hitting skin almost surprised Castiel.

Dean spread the angel's butt cheeks apart to have a better look at where the toy was buried inside him, and he could feel Cas squirm shyly under him.

"Dean…" Castiel groaned, embarrassed, but kept moving the toy into himself until he pressed it against his cervix and prostate and let it stay there to achieve maximum feel of the vibrations. He mewled and moaned, and bucked backwards towards Dean.

Dean chuckled and rubbed his ass with his hands. He stared at the place where the vibrator was buried in the angel's impossibly tight hole, and his cock twitched hungrily at the sight. "Are you getting close, Cas? I hope so; wanna watch you come while that dirty toy of yours pulsates inside of you."

Castiel let out a needy, desperately noise at his words, and it only took a few more seconds before he was finally coming; shooting his load over the sheets below, and trembled and mewled through his orgasm until he finally collapsed on the bed.

"Fuck," Dean groaned, and gave his own aching cock a few strokes while he watched Cas come apart and collapse after his orgasm. The toy was still vibrating inside of him and he could hear Cas hiss in discomfort at being overstimulated now, so he grabbed the toy and turned it off before pulling it out of the angel's fucked out hole. Castiel moaned and his ass clenched when it was suddenly empty again.

Dean rubbed his thumb over one of the angel's buttocks soothingly while Castiel calmed down. He groaned when his own cock was throbbing with need to be inside his mate.

Castiel glanced over his shoulder at him and looked down at Dean's member. He rolled over on his back – careful to not hit Dean with his legs or wings. His wings spread out across the bed, submissively, and he spread his legs in invitation.

Dean growled and covered the angel's body with his own. He captured Castiel's soft lips in a fierce, hungry kiss, and pulled the angel's legs around his hips while he pushed into him. Castiel gasped into his mouth as he was filled up again, and moved his hands behind Dean's back to hold on to him and claw at his wings when Dean started moving.

Dean set up a fast, brutal pace, and Castiel yipped when his body moved up the bed from the thrusts. Dean slowed down a bit after that but still kept his thrusts hard like Castiel liked it. They kissed and roamed their hands over each other while Dean fucked into him.

"Fuck, Cas, the things you do to me…" Dean growled and bit the angel's neck. Castiel gasped and bared his neck to him in a sign of trust and devotion, and Dean almost came right there.

The demon buried his face in his mate's neck while he kept thrusting into his body and felt Cas clench around him. The angel's member was hard again after all the stimulations, and it was leaking precome against Dean's abdomen where it was trapped between their bodies.

Castiel howled when Dean hit the right the place inside of him. "Ah! Dean, _please!_" he screamed, and grasped Dean's softened feathers desperately. The demon was filling him up much better than the toy did, and the angel gasped at the delicious feeling.

Dean smirked smugly against his neck and kissed him there. "I've got you, angel." He nailed that spot with every thrust from now on, and Castiel mewled and writhed under him. Dean hissed a little when Castiel's fingernails pierced the skin on his back, but he didn't mind. It was fucking hot.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted when he came for the second time. He threw his head back and came between their bodies.

Dean growled, dominantly and possessively. He bit into Castiel's neck, almost drawing blood, while he came into the angel. His hips bucked with every round of semen that escaped him, and he slumped over Castiel's smaller body once it was finally over. He heard the angel make a pained sound under him, and he quickly moved off and rolled over on his side. They both hissed a little when his softening cock slipped free.

They settled themselves on their sides and faced each other. They panted and entwined their fingers while catching their breaths again.

Castiel stared at his and Dean's entwined fingers before looking up at the demon's face. "I was first expecting you back tomorrow…"

Dean laughed softly. "So was I, but we finished before time so I decided to come home early. I'm kinda glad I did." He grinned at Castiel whose cheeks reddened.

"Me too, but you really scared me…"

"Sorry. I didn't wanna call you because I was afraid to wake you up if you were asleep, so I decided to sneak in here instead." Dean moved his wing over and brushed it against Castiel's who smiled at the gesture. "Tell me, do you always entertain yourself with your toys when I'm not around?" His lips curled into a smug smirk, and Castiel wanted to wipe it off his face.

"No, I haven't used that toy for years," Castiel confessed, and glared at Dean.

Dean frowned. "'That' toy? You mean you've used others?"

"Not for a long time, no. And I don't wanna discuss my masturbation habits with you, Dean, because I rarely do it."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, okay, no need to. But why was the door unlocked while you were doing that? What if the kids suddenly walk in on you?"

"Eden and Adrian are at your parents' house this weekend, and the twins can't open the doors to their rooms yet, so I felt fairly safe that no one would walk in on me," Castiel explained.

"Ah, that makes sense…" Dean muttered. He pulled Castiel closer so that their bodies were lined up and the angel was snuggled up against his chest. "Did you have a hard time while I was gone?" he asked, worried.

Castiel hummed into Dean's chest and closed his eyes. "Yes, it certainly wasn't any fun. And I missed you a lot, Dean."

"Yeah, I could see that as soon as I walked through the bedroom door."

Castiel shoved him and Dean laughed in amusement. The cuddled against each other once more and closed their eyes to sleep.

"I love you, Dean," Castiel murmured and nuzzled into him.

Dean smiled and tightened his arms around him.

"I love you too, Cas."

They both smiled, and Dean cleaned them up before they finally went to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: For some reason I find it even more embarrassing to write sex if it involves toys or dirty talk. I wonder why that is XD But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the smut :) You will likely see more of Brad later and I hope to have some dialogues with Kevin soon… we'll see when that happens.

Thanks for reading the story :) Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**November - December 2021 (Castiel is 32, Dean is 33, Eden is 8, Adrian is 5, the twins are 1 years old).**

The twins had turned one year old on the 9th of November. They had celebrated it with cake and toys for the babies. Castiel had to constantly clean them up because both twins' faces and hands were covered in cake, and they put their dirty hands on every surface they could get to. They were still very active – day and night. Dean and Castiel hoped they would be able to sleep longer when they grew older.

Castiel and Dean's sex life had improved again, and it had positive results on their mood and relationship. But it soon took a turn for the worse when the twins suddenly caught an ear infection and were being extra fussy and awake. Now, the two parents were awake most of the night and barely had time for each other.

Castiel stood in their bedroom and rocked Isaac on his arm while the baby sobbed and cried because of his slight fever and pain in the ears. The angel didn't like it when his children were sick, and he kissed Isaac's forehead and shushed him gently. It was 3:43am, and he had been awake most of the night to attend to his sick son while Dean took care of Lily.

It had been three weeks since Lily got sick and she had almost recovered now, but Isaac first got the infection three days ago so he was still dealing with fever. The fever should subside within a few days, and hopefully the fluid in his ears would be gone in three to six weeks. They had taken his crib to their bedroom while he was sick, and they had done the same with Lily until her fever went away. Now she was sleeping in her own room again, but she would often wake up due to the discomfort in her ears. Adrian was the only one of their children who hadn't had the ear infection as a baby.

"Shhh, it's okay, Isaac, the medicine is going to work soon," Castiel told him and held him close to his chest. The baby grasped his shirt tightly and continued sobbing. Castiel had just given him the antibiotic pills that the doctor had prescribed for him. He was staying home this week to look after the sick baby, while Dean drove all the other children to daycare and school, and went to work afterwards.

Dean entered the bedroom quietly and closed the door behind him. Castiel glanced over at his mate, who looked just as tired as he was.

"Hey," the demon smiled and approached them. "How's he doing?"

"He's still in a bit of pain and discomfort. I gave him the antibiotics and painkillers like the doctor said, so hopefully he will calm down soon," Castiel told him. Dean nodded and rubbed Isaac's back soothingly. The baby was slowly beginning to calm down.

"Lily went to sleep now. Finally. God, the kids being sick is gonna kill me," Dean muttered. Lily had woken up a while ago so he had to change her diapers, feed her, and make her go to sleep again.

"Me too," the angel sighed.

"At least Lily is over the worst part, but she's still being really fussy. Maybe she can sense her brother's discomfort?" Dean smirked and stroked Isaac's head lovingly.

Castiel chuckled softly. "Maybe. Many twins are supposed to be connected in some way."

Isaac finally calmed down a bit and appeared to be sleepy, so Castiel rocked him gently before laying him down in his crib which was located in the corner of the room. Dean touched his mate's feathers sleepily, but the angel squirmed away from his touch and concentrated on making sure that the baby would fall asleep. Dean sighed, feeling somewhat rejected, and walked over to bed to lie down. Cas had been avoiding his touches a lot lately and it frustrated the demon to no end.

When Isaac was finally asleep, Castiel lay down to sleep without a word, and they both slept until the alarm went off at 6am.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Isaac's fever was finally gone a few days later, he went back to the daycare and Castiel returned to work again. The angel was still dead tired and stressed, so Anna and their boss took it easy on him. Isaac was still feeling uncomfortable and had slight pain in his ears, so they still had to attend to him often, but he wasn't too sick to not go to the daycare.

The following Saturday, Dean came downstairs in the morning after Cas woke him up. Lily was awake and was running around the living room while Isaac was still sleeping. The boy was catching up on sleep now that his fever was gone.

"Hey! Get down from the table, Adrian, you know we don't sit on the living room table, right?" Dean growled when he entered the living room on Saturday morning to see his oldest son sitting on top of the table and playing with toys.

Adrian flinched and stared up at his father. "Sorry, daddy," he murmured and jumped down from the table. He looked a bit ashamed as he sat down in his bean bag to continue watching the show on TV while playing. Castiel had finally bought bean bags for the children to use instead of sitting on the floor, and Eden and Adrian had picked the design they liked the best.

Dean seemed pleased and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. Castiel was preparing the children's breakfast, and he glanced briefly at Dean when he stood behind him and made coffee. Dean knew Cas was staring at him because his tone with Adrian had been a little more rough than he had intended, but he couldn't help it – he was feeling very edgy lately. His body was full of sexual frustration because he and Cas hadn't been together for almost four weeks now. There had only been _one_ handjob during that time. Dean's libido had always been rather big – alphas, especially demons and mated ones, produced a lot of testosterone, and the levels would decrease whenever they had sexual release. It worked best together with their partner, and if they didn't get enough release and if their frustration was combined with stress, it could easily make them grumpy and aggressive. Dean was practically masturbating every day lately to avoid his mood going too crazy, but he was still very unsatisfied and grumpy because he also felt stressed. It caused him to get more snappy than he intended to be.

Eden entered the room and yawned. "Good morning," she said and smiled up at them.

"Morning, sweetheart," Dean replied and smiled back at her.

"Good morning, Eden," Castiel smiled, and started putting plates on the table. Eden went to help him, eagerly.

When Eden came to the kitchen to get more things for the breakfast table, she stared at Dean whose tail was shifting next to his legs, restlessly – like a cat's tail did if the cat was agitated. It had been doing that for a few days now, she noticed, and she couldn't figure out why. Usually demons did that if they were annoyed, angry, frustrated, or in a very bad mood.

"Are you okay, daddy?" she asked carefully, and stared up at him.

Dean looked down at her and blinked. His tail stopped its movements. "Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

"Your tail is always moving around lately…"

Dean peered down at his tail and didn't seem to have noticed the way it was moving earlier. "Oh. It's nothing. I'm just in a bad mood because I don't get much sleep," he lied and smiled down at Eden, who didn't look completely convinced.

"Hmm," Eden muttered and studied her dad skeptically.

Adrian suddenly ran over to them and interrupted. "Are we gonna eat now?" he asked, excitedly.

Eden turned her head to look at him and rolled her eyes. "No, we're gonna take a swim now, you dummy."

Adrian stared back at her, offended. "You're the dummy."

"Am not!"

"Stop arguing and get seated, otherwise you will not get any breakfast," Castiel told them, and chuckled when both children immediately sat down at the table. Dean joined them after he picked up Lily and seated her on the chair next to him. Castiel and Adrian were seated on side, and Dean, Eden, and Lily were on the other side of the table.

"So what are the plans today? Play soccer outside all day or what?" Dean asked after a while, and put some more yoghurt in Lily's bowl. The girl loved strawberry yoghurt so much that half of it always ended up on her chin and bib.

Adrian seemed to approve of that idea, but Castiel had other plans.

"I was actually thinking of calling your parents to look after the children while we go shopping," the angel said, and observed Adrian cutting open a piece of bread.

"Shopping?" Dean frowned. Castiel gave him a look, trying to indicate what he meant. After a few seconds Dean finally understood what he was talking about – they hadn't gone Christmas shopping yet because the twins had gotten sick, and it needed to be done soon.

Adrian looked between them in confusion while Eden chuckled. She already knew that Santa wasn't real and that it was John who had dressed up as him all these years. It probably wouldn't be long before Adrian knew the truth as well.

Suddenly, Adrian cut his hand on the bread knife he was using. He cried out in pain, and Castiel immediately grabbed his hand and pressed one of the clean table napkins against the small cut.

"Whoa," Dean exclaimed and got up to inspect the cut. Eden stared in worry and covered Lily's eyes so she wouldn't see. The baby was confused and Adrian's crying upset her, so Eden pulled her down from the chair and took her over to the television.

Dean looked at wound and saw it was only a minor cut on the palm. It was bleeding a little but it wasn't deep enough to need stitches. Adrian was crying and Dean soothed him. "It's okay, Adrian, it's a tiny cut, it's not dangerous. Come, let's go to the sink and put some water on it." He led Adrian over to the kitchen sink and lifted him up so that he could hold his hand under the cold water stream.

Castiel went to get a plaster from the top shelf and put it on the boy's hand afterwards. Adrian's sobbing subsided once the plaster was on.

"There, it's all better now. And be more careful with the knife – how many times do I have to tell you?" Dean said, while he kneeled in front of his son to comfort him. Adrian had only just begun using the big knife and he knew how to hold and use it, but this time it had slipped.

"Sorry, daddy, it slipped," the boy sobbed.

"Guess we gotta cut your bread for you a little while longer, huh," Dean smiled. He pulled Adrian into a small hug and led him back to the table.

Castiel glanced at his son in worry, but was relieved that it wasn't worse than it was.

"Is he okay?" Eden asked after she walked over to the kitchen carefully to see how her brother was doing.

"He'll be fine," Castiel replied and smiled at her.

They sat down at the table again and made sure that no further accidents would happen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At noon, Mary and John dropped by to babysit the children while Dean and Castiel went out to do Christmas shopping. Mary had suggested taking Eden, Adrian, and Lily with them home afterwards, so that Dean and Castiel could relax a little more during the weekend. Isaac would need to stay with them because he was still a bit sick, but the absence of the other children would give them some more time for themselves.

While Mary and John took care of all four kids back at the house, Dean and Castiel went to a large shopping mall in the city center. It had a lot of good toy stores and shops with children's clothing. It was filled with people in the early Saturday afternoon, so they had to make sure not to lose each other in the crowd. If they did, their bond would help them find each other again.

There were Christmas decorations everywhere and beautiful lights in the ceiling. The children were gathered around a Santa Claus in the middle of the mall, and the sound of hundreds of people talking was almost deafening.

Dean's tail continued moving behind him like an agitated cat's. He couldn't help it. His body was filled with hormones and frustration, and he could feel the bond long for physical contact with his mate. Castiel wasn't avoiding him that much anymore, and they had started cuddling, embracing, and kissing again. Dean had decided not to make any initiative towards having sex – he was waiting for Cas to make the first move because he didn't want to push him.

They had been shopping for a while now, and Dean went with Cas into another shop with clothes, and watched as the angel looked through row after row of boy, girl, and baby clothing. He would ask Dean's opinion on the items he picked before putting them into the cart.

"Do you think Adrian would like this?" Castiel asked and showed Dean a very boyish shirt with a demon superhero on it. Adrian was into superheroes lately; it was a normal phase for boys his age. Most superheroes were portrayed as demons or angels, and the villain was always a demon if the superhero was an angel, and vice versa. It didn't exactly help children or society to be less divided.

Dean chuckled. "I don't think we even need to discuss the fact that he will definitely like it, Cas."

Castiel studied the item a bit more before putting it into the cart.

"You're like a mother who goes Christmas shopping for _hours,_ Cas. We've been here for over two hours already and we haven't even taken a single break from the shopping," Dean said and rolled his eyes.

"In case you have missed it, Dean, I _am_ a mother," Castiel pointed out and continued looking through the clothes in the store. He ignored a female angel who staring at him oddly when she saw him with Dean, and the woman soon walked over to another area of the shop.

Dean chuckled at his comment and let his mate look through the clothing while he took a look around the place. The shop was filled with women with their mates, looking for clothes for their children, although the demons and angels walked in big circles around each other. There was one submissive demon in there as well, looking around in the baby section. To have a submissive angel and demon in a shop at the same time was rare, because only eight percent of demons were submissive, and seven percent of angels were submissive. Dean stared at the small male demon for a bit and decided that he definitely preferred Cas a hundred times over him. It wasn't that the submissive demon wasn't good-looking, he just didn't wake any attraction in Dean. It would have surprised him years ago that he'd feel so much more attracted to an angel than to one of his own kind, but he was fine with it. He didn't want anyone else but Cas.

Dean was getting bored when Cas continued looking around, but just when he was about to go look in the other section, a smell caught his nose. It was a sweet, ripe scent that made his levels of sex hormones increase slightly. He growled and tried to shake the smell off of him, because he knew it was the scent of someone close to their heat – someone who wasn't Cas. It felt so _wrong_ in his nose but at the same time it felt intoxicating.

Dean looked around until he finally spotted the source – a young female demon. She was in her twenties, had dark hair and pretty, feminine demon wings. Dean stared at her for a few seconds, wondering why she was in the store when she was so close to her heat. Maybe she hadn't even noticed it herself.

"Dean?"

The demon flinched when Castiel suddenly stood next to him and studied him closely. The angel's eyes followed Dean's gaze over at the female demon, whose mate was now rushing her out of the place in a hurry. He looked back at Dean and noticed his mate's eyes following the female as she left, and how Dean's body reacted to her with slight arousal.

"Dean, were you…_ interested_ in her?" Castiel exclaimed, hurt and angry. His wings tensed and spread slightly in anger. Their bond was sudden filled with feelings of hurt and jealousy.

Dean snapped his head around and stared at his mate. "What? No! That female was going into heat, Cas, I just randomly picked up her scent – I think every alpha in here did." He glanced around and saw the few other alphas in the shop stare after the female with hungry looks on their faces.

Castiel seemed to calm down and his wings relaxed behind him. "Oh," he spoke, and blinked at Dean. "I didn't realize."

"Well, I guess you didn't pick up her scent as well as I did."

Castiel looked hurt. "You… you were attracted by her scent?"

Dean sighed. "Only physically, Cas… That tends to happen when my body is as frustrated as it is, and heat pheromones are _designed_ to make an alpha horny, you know. I'm not interested in her – if I were I'd still be staring at her. Now, let's please finish this shopping 'cause my feet are getting tired." He sounded a bit more accusing when he mentioned his frustration than he meant to, and Castiel nodded his head silently before finishing up in the shop and moved on to the next one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they came home, they chatted a bit with Mary and John until they left together with Eden, Adrian, and Lily.

After they left, Dean crashed on the couch. He was so tired from lack of sleep and of being dragged around the mall all day that he just needed a nap. Isaac had been awake most of the day and was now asleep upstairs.

"Dean, what would you like for dinner?" Castiel asked, just after the demon had lain down on the couch.

Dean was on his back with his wings spread out wide – one was resting against the back of the couch, and the other one was draped over the edge of couch and onto the floor. His tail curled and twisted slightly as he lay there and relaxed a bit. His face was covered with his arm, and he groaned when Castiel spoke to him.

"I don't know… I'm not that hungry. A toast maybe?"

"Yes, I was thinking about the same," Castiel murmured, mostly to himself.

"I'll make one for myself later, Cas, so you can make yours now if you want. I'm just so tired that I need to take a nap," Dean muttered, and shifted on the couch until he was comfortable.

"Alright, then I will go take a shower before eating. See you soon, Dean," the angel said and went towards the bathroom. Dean hummed in response and fell asleep almost right away.

Dean woke up again an hour later when Castiel shook him.

"Dean. Dean, wake up," Castiel spoke and shook him awake.

Dean's eyes flew open and looked up at Cas who was leaning over him. "What?"

Castiel blushed furiously and leaned back a little. "Um, you were… having quite an intense dream." His cheeks went bright red again, and Dean stared back at him in confusion before he followed the angel's gaze down to his crotch. It was then that he noticed the strong arousal in his body and that he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. There was a bulge in his jeans from where his cock was swollen and aching in his pants.

Dean sighed and leaned back against the couch. He had just had an intense wet dream on the couch in front of Cas. And he didn't even get to finish before being woken up.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's alright," Castiel said and averted his eyes, blushing. "You were thrashing on the couch, so I got a little worried. It sounded like you were in pain, but then I realized what it was…"

"You could have let me finish, though," Dean groaned, annoyed, and sat up.

Castiel gave him a look. "No, I don't want you to make a mess of the couch. Our bed being wet after your long ejaculations is quite enough." He cringed in embarrassment when the words left his mouth, and Dean couldn't help but find it cute.

"Sorry, I can't help it," Dean smirked and got up from the couch. "I'll go finish in the bathroom…" he muttered. He was about to leave when Castiel's hand on his arm stopped him. Dean turned to snap something at him, but his annoyance turned into surprise when the angel's lips were suddenly on his, kissing him hungrily. Dean was caught by surprise by the way Cas kissed him so possessively and almost angrily, before he finally returned it and tried to dominate it. The angel fought back for a while before he submitted, and Dean continued devouring his mouth and backed them all the way over to the kitchen.

Castiel grunted when his lower back collided with the kitchen counter, and he kissed Dean back fiercely. When their crotches touched they both pulled away to gasp, before Dean grabbed Castiel's feathers tightly and possessively and continued their kiss.

Suddenly Castiel pushed him back, and Dean was about to protest before the angel went down on his knees in front of him and opened his zipper.

"Cas! Shit," Dean grunted when Castiel took him into his mouth without hesitation and started sucking him like a pro. The demon leaned his back against the fridge while he watched his mate suck him and hum around his dick. He buried his hand in the angel's messy black hair and used his other hand to stroke the soft feathers. He groaned when Castiel looked up at him from under his lashes, and how his black hair and his wings were still a bit wet from the shower.

Dean's hips were moving on their own accord, and Castiel tried to keep him still so he wouldn't choke. Dean was too big to fit into his mouth completely, so he wrapped his hand around the part he couldn't reach and stroked it, and used his other hand to fondle Dean's balls and rub his perineum. He was pleased when Dean responded positively to that and more precome oozed out.

"Cas, I'm gonna—"

Castiel hummed and sucked harder to get Dean over the edge.

Dean growled out his orgasm and came into his mate's mouth. The angel swallowed as much as he could but couldn't really keep up, so he stroked him through the rest. Dean leaned back against the fridge, sated and exhausted. Their bond flared inside of them when it finally got some of the intimacy it required to stay healthy. Dean felt Cas tuck him back into his pants and zip him up, before getting up from the floor. He glanced at the angel whose chin was still covered in come, and watched as Cas tried licking it off. There was come on the floor as well, but they would clean it up later.

Dean chuckled at him before handing him the paper towels from the counter. The angel took them and wiped his mouth and chin without looking at Dean.

"You didn't dream of her, did you?" Castiel suddenly asked and averted his eyes.

Dean blinked at him. "What?"

Castiel cringed and shifted a little. "The female demon from the shop… You didn't have that dream because of her pheromones, did you?" he muttered, and stared down at his feet.

Dean stared at him in disbelief before chuckling. Castiel looked up at him, frowning.

"No, Cas, I didn't. I have forgotten about her already. She didn't even smell _that_ good," Dean smirked. He smiled when Castiel looked a bit embarrassed, and he stroked the angel's cheek gently. "Not nearly half as good as you smell, even when you aren't in heat…"

Castiel smiled shyly at him and leaned in to place a tender kiss on his lips.

"Good, because I didn't like how you stared at her…"

Dean laughed a little and placed his hand on the angel's hips. "Sorry, I was just surprised by her scent, that's all. But your jealousy is amusing, Cas, I didn't think you even knew how to be jealous anymore."

Castiel looked at him, offended. "I do, Dean. I know our relationship hasn't been the best lately, and I'm sorry, but I've been so tired and stressed that I just couldn't be near you without feeling grumpy. I'm really sorry for pushing you away…"

"It's okay," Dean murmured and brushed his wing against Castiel's. He glanced down the angel's body and could tell that his mate was aroused from the activity just now and he hadn't gotten off yet. "Should we finish this upstairs?"

Castiel's lips curled into a little smile. "Alright, I guess we can eat and clean this mess up later."

Dean completely agreed and dragged the angel with him upstairs. He made sure the front door was locked first, and they walked up the stairs quietly so they wouldn't wake up Isaac, before going into their bedroom.

Dean threw the angel on the bed almost right away, and Castiel yelped. Soon they were tearing off each other's clothes, kissing fiercely, and moved their hands all over each other's skin and wings. It was aggressive and needy, and just what they both needed.

"Dean, please, I need you…" Castiel gasped when Dean's tail teased between his legs.

Dean growled and spread the angel's legs further apart before moving his fingers down to tease over the angel's wet hole. Castiel made an annoyed and impatient noise, and Dean finally slipped his fingers inside and stretched him open. Their lips never parted, and Castiel grasped the demon's softened feathers tightly when Dean's tail entered him.

Castiel pulled away from the kiss to throw his head back and moan loudly when Dean's tail moved into him and stretched him even further. He gasped and bucked his hips desperately, and Dean took the opportunity to kiss and nibble at his exposed neck. Castiel bared his neck willingly and shuddered under Dean's ministrations. The demon's tail was rubbing and twisting inside of him, and Castiel clenched around it.

"Dean, I need more," the angel groaned, and thrashed his wings in desperation.

Dean grinned against his neck before slowly pulling out his tail. He wrapped Castiel's legs around his hips before he thrust into him, hard and fast. Castiel cried out in pleasure and clung to him as he started moving.

It was so intense and desperate that they all they could do was cling to each other and grunt and gasp together.

Dean was growling into the angel's neck as he thrust into his tight, warm body, and he shuddered when Castiel's hands travelled down his back. He jumped in surprise when the angel touched the place where his tail met with his lower back. It was a sensitive place that was often neglected during sex, and Dean moaned into Cas' neck when his mate continued touching him there. Castiel was almost bent in half by now while he pounded into him, but the angel didn't seem to mind. He didn't seem to mind it either when Dean thrust so hard into him that it almost hurt.

"Dean! _Fuck!_" Castiel gasped when Dean's cock hit his insides just right.

The demon chuckled at his cursing and struggled to keep the position just right to hit those spots as good as possible. Castiel writhed and mewled under him until he finally came. Dean growled when Cas' body squeezed down around his cock, and he leaned back to watch the angel's blissed face as he came. Dean's thrusts slowed down when his own orgasm approached, and he came hard inside his mate. They moved together and Dean buried his face in Castiel's neck while he came, and took in his mate's scent. It was the most intense orgasm that Dean had had for a long time and it lasted gloriously long. His thrusts slowed down until he stilled.

Dean collapsed on top of the angel and felt utterly sated and fucked out. Weeks of pent up frustration had just left his body.

"Dean, please move," Castiel groaned under him.

Dean rolled off him and lay down beside him. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling, and petted each other's wings.

The baby monitor suddenly went off and they could hear Isaac's cries.

"I think Isaac just woke up… Thank god for the good timing, otherwise I would have gone crazy," Dean muttered.

Castiel laughed softly at him before getting up. He cleaned himself up with a towel, and Dean smirked when the angel looked annoyed at all the come on his thighs and ass, and which was still flowing out of him. He got dressed and went to attend to their son, while Dean got up to help him out.

They took Isaac downstairs to give him some food and had a late dinner themselves, before spending the night cuddling on the couch, watching TV, while Isaac played around. They both felt relieved and happy now, and constantly touched each other with affection.

Later they went to bed when their son was finally tired again. They had one more round of sex before going to sleep – this time without feeling frustrated and grumpy with each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I felt that I needed to write a bit more about Dean's sexual frustrations. Sorry that Kevin hasn't really shown up yet – I'm waiting until I can fit in a good scene with him and his mother, but it might be a few chapters before they have dialogues.

And expect a time jump in the next chapter of at least one year.

Thanks for reading, please leave a review for me :)


	17. Chapter 17

**August 2023 (Castiel is 33 (almost 34), Dean is 35, Eden is 9 (almost 10), Adrian is 6 (7 in a few months), the twins are 2 years and 9 months old). **

One and a half years had passed and the twins had started sleeping longer during the night. They would wake up awfully early, though – often before 7am, even in the weekends. So Dean and Castiel made it a habit to go to bed rather early to be able to catch some sleep before the twins would wake up. Dean had difficulties adjusting to it because he was always one for staying up and sleeping late.

The twins both had blonde hair, but it was likely to turn a little darker with age. They had both inherited Dean's bright green eye color, and they were full of energy. They were constantly running around, opening closets and drawers to see what was inside, and running into rooms they weren't supposed to go to, so the two parents had to keep an eye on them all the time. The twins still didn't mind sleeping in different rooms, but they cried and protested if they were separated during the day – they preferred each other's company. Eden and Adrian mostly got along well with their two younger siblings, but quarrels would happen when the twins got in the way of the TV, stole their older siblings' toys, or otherwise annoyed them. Dean and Castiel certainly had their hands full all the time, which sadly gave them a little less time for themselves. Luckily, they had Mary and John, and Jo to take a few of the kids over during the weekends sometimes so that they could have some time alone and relax. They had spent those weekends going out to have dinner together, spent some time to themselves, and had had lots of sex to make up for the frustrations.

Their neighbor, Brad, was still a problem but his sons had stopped harassing the neighbors after the police had come by a few times. Brad had finally seemed to tell his sons to let the others be, but he was still hostile towards the neighbors and especially towards Dean and his family. Their children never dared going anywhere near his house.

In mid-August, Adrian was supposed to start in school. He would be at the same school as Eden who was about to start in the fifth grade. Adrian was looking forward to start in the first grade, although Dean and Castiel were worried about him since they knew that school meant bullies. Eden seemed to be worried about that as well.

School started at 8am, and they always got up around 6 to prepare the children for school and daycare.

Dean and Castiel woke up at 5:50 that morning when a door slammed outside in the upstairs hallway. Castiel opened an eye and heard small footsteps outside the door. He knew it was one of the twins who had woken up and was trying to go downstairs, but the baby gate blocked the access to the stairs. It didn't take long before he could hear someone grabbing the door handle and coming into the room.

Castiel sighed and rolled over on his back. Dean grunted next to him, sleepily, and turned over on his other side to keep sleeping. The angel rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed to see who was in the room. He saw Lily fumbling around by the end of the bed, trying to climb onto it. She grunted in effort but finally managed to climb up and crawled over Castiel's legs.

"Hello, Lily, couldn't you have waited ten more minutes?" Castiel yawned, and opened his arms so she could crawl up and hug him. The girl grinned and cuddled into his arms, and Castiel lay back down with his daughter on top of his chest. She hummed and snuggled into him while he stroked her back.

Dean stirred and looked over his shoulder at them. "Ah, it's Lily again…" he murmured, sleepily, and rolled around to face them. He yawned and reached a hand over to ruffle her blonde hair. She giggled and buried her face in Castiel's t-shirt. "I think I smell poop," Dean said and chuckled.

Castiel frowned down at Lily. "Yes, I think she needs a new diaper. Don't you, sweetie?"

Lily made a noise of agreement and grinned shyly. She and Isaac could talk a little, though it was still often difficult to understand what exactly they were saying, since mostly it was just random baby babbling. Castiel was pissed at Gabriel for teaching Isaac the word 'dick' for his first word, but his brother thought it was funny as hell, especially since Isaac didn't even know what it meant. He wasn't sure if he could ever forgive his brother for that.

Castiel got up to take Lily to her room and change her diapers. Dean chuckled when the angel wobbled sleepily and his wings and hair were a mess. Castiel glared briefly at him before carrying Lily back to her room.

They woke up the other children and led them downstairs to have breakfast and prepare for school and daycare.

Eden was helping Castiel put the lunchboxes into her and Adrian's schoolbags. She scolded Isaac when he continued to run in front of her and get in her way. "Isaac, stop going in front of me! Go watch TV or something," she told him and glared at her youngest brother.

Isaac whined as if he was offended before moving towards the television where his twin was. There were four bean bags placed around it since the children often preferred sitting there instead of on the couch. Eden was pretty much the only one who liked to use the chairs or couch sometimes.

When Isaac was gone, Eden stared up at Castiel with a worried expression. "Papa, do you think Adrian is gonna be okay in the school? The bullies can be pretty mean."

Castiel glanced down at her, surprised. His face softened. "I don't know, but I hope so. Adrian knows how to answer back if they call him bad things," he smiled. Adrian had turned more firm towards other children who didn't treat him nicely. He didn't put up with kids who called him or his friends names. He was no longer that shy boy who'd hide under Castiel's feathers whenever they visited someone.

Eden nodded. "I know, but I'm kinda worried. The bullies mostly leave me alone, but there are still some in the class that won't look at me."

Castiel felt a sting of guilt in his chest. He sighed and kneeled down to look at her properly. "I know, Eden… And I'm sorry. I wish the world was a better place, but some people simply don't like those who are different from themselves."

"Like how some people don't like you and dad being together?" she asked.

Castiel stared at her in surprise.

Eden gave him a soft smile. "I'm not stupid, papa – I know that people think angels and demons aren't supposed to be together, that's why they stare at you and dad when they see you. And at us…"

Castiel smiled a little and stroked her cheek softly. "Yes, they stare, but just let them; it's their problem." He stood up again and smiled down at his daughter, who grinned back up at him.

"Yes, it is! Because you and daddy are the best in the world," she grinned.

Castiel laughed and hugged Eden back when she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against him. She reached to the top of his stomach now, but not quite to his chest. It probably wouldn't be long before she did. The angel's wings wrapped around them, and Eden's tail curled happily around Castiel's leg.

Dean came out of the bathroom after having shaved and stared at them. "What's going on? Is it the big hugging day today? Why wasn't I invited?" he grinned.

Eden pulled back from Castiel and laughed. She went over and hugged Dean tightly, and he grabbed her and lifted her up afterwards; making Eden squeal and laugh. He quickly put her down again because she was getting a bit heavy.

The twins noticed what was going on and ran across the room towards Dean to be lifted up as well. The demon laughed and lifted them up before telling them to get ready to leave.

Castiel observed the scene with a happy smile, and Dean turned to look at him after Eden took the twins out to the entrance hall to get dressed. Adrian went to join them.

The demon grinned and pulled his mate in for a kiss. "Everything is gonna be fine today. I think Adrian can handle himself at school," Dean said and stroked a hand through Castiel's soft feathers.

"I know, but I still worry," Castiel admitted and looked into Dean's green eyes.

Dean smiled softly. "I know."

They pulled apart and went to get their jackets and shoes on as well, before driving the kids to school and daycare. They would go with Adrian into the school and be there for his first school day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The school was filled with children coming back for classes after the summer holidays. Dean and Castiel kept Eden and Adrian close by to not lose them in the crowd. Adrian looked around as people stared at them curiously and almost with hostility. He tensed up a little. Eden was rather calm and ignored their stares – she was more used to them than her brother was.

Inside, they had to part with Eden so she could go to her own classroom while Dean and Castiel would go with Adrian to his first class.

Eden approached Adrian and looked at him in worry. "If there are any mean kids, just ignore them or answer back. Some of them are probably complete assholes like some of my classmates."

"Eden!" Castiel scolded when she cursed and scowled at her in surprise. The girl rarely cursed or used such words about others.

Eden looked up at him in apology and smiled a little. "Sorry, papa."

Adrian blinked at her and shifted a little. "Thanks… But I can take of myself," he muttered.

Eden laughed at his attempt to stay manly. She ruffled his hair with affection and grinned when he swatted her hand away and glared at her.

"Easy there, kids," Dean grinned. "Have a nice day in school, Eden. We'll pick you and Adrian up later."

Eden smiled and said goodbye to them before running over to Ariel who had just appeared and went with her to their classes.

Castiel and Dean followed Adrian into his new classroom. Most of the kids were already seated and were chatting with their parents. Everyone looked around at each other to see who their classmates were. A few of the parents stared oddly when they saw Dean and Castiel walking together, and at how Adrian had angel wings but a demon tail. None of them said anything, but Dean gritted his teeth when he saw one of the alpha angel parents glaring at his son.

Most of the children were hybrids, but a little less than half of them were full bloods. Some parents liked to have their full blood children attend a mixed school because the mixed school were known to be more open, more social, and less about _what_ you are and more about _who_ you are. Ironically, some of those parents still seemed racist towards Dean and Castiel's relationship and their children. Most cities only had one or two of each institution that was mixed (meaning one or two mixed daycare centers, kindergartens, elementary schools, etc.), while the rest was divided into species. The numbers of hybrids were slowly increasing, but still not enough for it to be necessary to have more mixed institutions for them than two at the most. Around thirty percent of the world-wide population was hybrids.

Adrian picked a random seat in the class, and the parents all went to stand by the walls when the teacher came in. Adrian's good friend, Millie, from daycare and kindergarten didn't go to his school, but there were two other children in his class that he knew from before.

One of the new boys in the class – a demon/human hybrid – suddenly came over and stood in front of Adrian, staring at him. "Is that seat taken?" he boy asked, and pointed at the seat next to Adrian. He had demon wings but no tail, and he had dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"No," Adrian replied and blinked at the boy.

The boy smiled and sat down next to him, and the boys started introducing themselves to each other. When the teacher spoke up, all the children went quiet and looked up at her.

Dean's tail poked against Castiel's leg. When the angel looked at him, Dean gestured over at Adrian who seemed to get along well with the boy next to him. Castiel followed his gaze and smiled, relieved. He briefly brushed his wing against Dean's before paying attention to the teacher once more.

Most of the other parents stared at them while the teacher spoke, but whenever Dean stared back they would look away fast. Dean was pretty pleased about that, even though he knew that half the stares were purely out of curiosity.

After half an hour it was time for the parents to leave again. Most children had already interacted with each other and found a potential friend. There was a lot of talking going on in the room when the parents said goodbye to their children, and Dean and Castiel forced their way through the crowds to say goodbye to their son.

Dean ruffled Adrian's hair with affection and smiled down at him. "You gonna be okay, son? Don't be scared of the bullies, they're not worth getting upset over."

Adrian leaned away from his hand and corrected his messy hair. Dean smiled at how it looked so much like Cas', except it was a bit lighter than the angel's.

"Yeah, I'm okay, dad," Adrian smiled.

Castiel chuckled softly at them. "Take care of yourself, Adrian."

Adrian smiled up at them before hugging them both. When Dean and Castiel were about to leave, Garth suddenly came over to them.

"Oh, I see your second kid is in the school now," Garth smiled and looked between them. He had come into the classroom to greet his students whom he would be teaching math and music.

"Yeah, he's been waiting with excitement all summer," Dean grinned.

Garth laughed. "Good to know. I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he's comfortable, but I kind of doubt he'll be needing much help – he looks tough!" He grinned down at Adrian, who grinned back; seemingly proud of the compliment.

Adrian already seemed to like Garth, so Dean and Castiel felt safe about the situation. They said their final goodbyes to him and left.

Adrian watched his parents leave and sat back down when all the other parents had left too. The boy next to him – Jeremy – would stare at his wings and tail sometimes, but he seemed more curious than disgusted about it, which relieved Adrian. He glanced around at the new children, feeling a little nervous, but he was also excited to get started with school.

Garth had to go outside to discuss something with a colleague, leaving the children alone with their new classmates.

Adrian started chatting a bit with Jeremy. They both liked the same cartoon series, which instantly seemed to make them connect with each other. Adrian's two friends from kindergarten also came by his table to greet him, and the boy felt a bit more at ease in the class.

After a few minutes another boy approached him.

"You do know that you look odd, right?" the boy said. He stood in front of Adrian's desk and stared at his wings and tail. The boy himself appeared to be demon/human hybrid like Jeremy, but with a tail and no wings.

Adrian glanced up at him, frowning. "I don't look any more odd than you do. You're the only one in here without wings," he pointed out.

The boy was taken aback by that and blinked at Adrian. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment when some of the girls giggled and the boys laughed, and he turned around and didn't say a word as he walked back to his chair.

Garth returned and the children stopped talking.

Adrian could still feel some of the others staring at him – particularly the full blood children. He tried his best to ignore it like Eden had told him to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After school, Adrian went to the after-school care together with most of his classmates. It was a place at the school to stay while waiting for their parents to pick them up, and a few teachers would look after them. Since it was his first day, Adrian was out of class pretty early. Eden was in the after-school care as well. She had gymnastics lessons three times a week, and she attended the after-school care between her school and gymnastics classes, as well as on the days where she didn't have gymnastics. She waited for Adrian outside his classroom to lead him to the after-school care, since her brother didn't know where it was yet.

"Were there any mean kids in your class?" Eden asked while she and Adrian walked through the corridors. The after-school care was located in the other end of the school. The corridors were filled with children on their way home, so they had to snake their way through the crowds. Eden kept her brother close to not lose him from her sight.

Some of the other kids looked at them as they walked by. The teachers would stare too, but only the ones they didn't know. Neither Eden nor Adrian liked being stared at, but they had come to understand a bit better over the years _why_ people were staring the way they did.

"There was some… One of the demon boys glared at me the whole time," Adrian muttered and grabbed the strap of his one shoulder schoolbag tighter. He pulled his wings closer and glanced at floor. Having a schoolbag on your back when you had wings was a bit difficult, so schoolbags were worn over one shoulder so it rested at their hip. Some also used clip on bags with adjustable strap lengths, and others had rolling backpacks. Having an ordinary backpack resting over the back and wings could be painful and nearly impossible.

Adrian barely avoided being hit in the head by one of the older kids' schoolbag when they walked by him in the corridor. The demon boy had totally done that on purpose and Adrian glared at him after he had passed them.

"What an assbutt," Eden commented and glared over her shoulder at the older boy who couldn't hear them.

Adrian snapped his head up to look at her. "Don't say that in front of dad, he will ground you."

Eden laughed. "He won't. He barely says anything anymore when uncle Gabe curses. Only papa says something to him – and to us," she grinned.

"Hmm, that's true," Adrian said. "But you aren't supposed to curse; you're a _girl._"

"And you're stupid!" Eden retorted and shoved him lightly. Arian grinned playfully, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

At the after-school care they parted ways – Adrian joined with Jeremy, and Eden played with Ariel before they went to the gymnastics studio together. Neither of the siblings wanted to play together while their classmates were around, and they would have plenty of time to play with each other at home, anyway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 5pm when the family arrived home, and Dean and Castiel were pleased to hear that Adrian's day had gone rather well. He had told them about how a few of the other students had stared at him or avoided him because they said their parents had told them not to play with him, but he seemed to take it quite well – he had other friends in class to talk to instead. Castiel still worried that some of the other children would pick on him eventually. He had seen the way some of the children and their parents had looked at Adrian, and it hadn't been in a friendly way.

Lily and Isaac were rather tired after a long day in the daycare, but not tired enough to stop running around the living room. They begged for a snack while Dean and Castiel made dinner together, but Dean didn't let them have any, otherwise they would keep begging for it.

"Eden, can you keep the twins over by the TV while your dad and I are making dinner?" Castiel asked when Eden came out of the bathroom and walked by the kitchen.

Eden looked up at him before glancing at her younger siblings, who were whining because Dean refused to give them a snack. "Okay, papa, I will try," she said and walked over to the twins. "You wanna watch cartoons? It's much more fun than standing here, crying," she told them and grinned.

Lily stopped sniffing and glanced up at her sister. She nodded and followed Eden over towards the other end of the room, and Isaac joined them. Lily always grabbed a hold of Eden's tail when she followed her around, and the older girl didn't mind it as long as she didn't pull at it.

Dean chuckled as he watched the twins follow after Eden like ducklings following their mother. He turned around and helped Cas at the stove. "Eden is pretty good at helping us out."

Eden would often help them with minor things when they had their hands full. She would put plates on the table, help with cooking sometimes, tidy up her own room without being told to, look after the twins, and help Castiel fold the laundry.

Castiel smiled. "Yes, she is, she's always been helpful. I'm just trying to not give her too much responsibility."

"You're not. Most of the things she does, she does voluntarily. I think she enjoys helping out. Adrian on the other hand is a bit more lazy…"

Castiel's lips curled into a smirk. "I wonder who he got that from…" he remarked, teasingly.

"Hey, I'm not lazy! I'm helping you out with dinner, aren't I?" Dean spoke, and sounded a little offended.

The angel laughed softly. "I know. But there was a time when you just collapsed on the couch after coming home and let me do the dinner, and where you never tidied up after yourself." He turned his head and grinned smugly at his mate.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but I didn't know how to cook back then. And I guess we gotta give Adrian some house chores soon… And start giving the kids small rewards for helping out."

"We can start with a few minor tasks and let him get used to it."

"He's probably gonna be annoyed either way," Dean told him and smirked.

Castiel chuckled, and they went back to preparing the dinner.

Suddenly there was a pained scream, and Dean and Castiel quickly looked in the direction of their kids in the other end of the room, and saw Adrian jump up fast.

"Ow, Lily, don't pull at my feathers! It hurts!" Adrian scolded and scowled at her, angrily.

Lily began crying and Isaac stood next to her, staring between his siblings. Eden tried to comfort her.

Dean came over to them and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Lily is pulling feathers again," Adrian said and pointed at her. It wasn't the first time she had pulled someone's feathers, she loved doing it because she found them really interesting and fascinating.

Adrian twitched his sore wings which were now reaching down to his knees. They were still white with a beautiful color mix of grey and black feathers. His tail moved in agitation behind him as he glared at his little sister in annoyance.

Dean sighed and kneeled down to look at his youngest daughter. "Lily, we have been over this – if you pull someone's feathers it will hurt, you know that. You don't like it either when Isaac pulls at yours, so stop it."

Lily met his eyes and looked a bit ashamed. She sniffled and nodded, and Dean rubbed her arm and stood up again.

Adrian sat back on the couch and continued playing a Mario game on his hand-held gaming device, while his younger siblings continued watching the children's cartoons on TV. Lily and Isaac fought over a bean bag until the boy gave up and sat down in the other one instead. Eden went over to sit down next to Adrian on the couch and read a book. She had been able to read pretty well since she was six years old.

Dean walked back over to his mate, and they smiled when they listened to the twins argue and Adrian telling them to calm down.

Dean curled his tail around the angel's leg and brushed their wings together, and Castiel smiled at him and accepted the tender kiss that the demon placed on his cheek. They went back to cooking and exchanged stories about their workday.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: This chapter was a bit difficult to write to be honest, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I know this story takes place far into the future now, but since I have no idea what the technology is gonna be like then I'm sticking with the technology we have today. It's a minor detail anyway.

Please review, and thanks for reading :)


	18. Chapter 18

**May 2024 (Castiel is 34, Dean is 36, Eden is 10, Adrian is 7, the twins are 3 years old, Gabriel is 39, Lokiana is 2 (almost 3), Jo is 34, Tom is 36, Jason is 11, Emma is 6 (almost 7), Sam and Jess are 29, Jesse is 5).**

Dean and Castiel lay in their bed Sunday morning when Gabriel suddenly burst into their bedroom.

"Good morning, you two sleepy-heads! It's 9:10 already! Are you gonna sleep all damned day or what?" Gabriel cheered, and moved over to pull the blankets off of them. He had arrived yesterday to spend the weekend with them, and he obviously didn't have a problem barging into their bedroom without knocking first.

Castiel stared up at his brother in shock and yelped when the blanket was torn off him. He covered himself with his wings and moved up behind Dean, who was lying with his back to him. The demon groaned in annoyance at Gabriel's presence but barely moved.

"_Oh my fucking god!"_ Gabriel exclaimed when he saw that Dean was naked. At least Cas was wearing his underwear. Gabriel covered his eyes in disgust and looked away fast. "God damnit, Dean! Wear some _clothes,_ will you! My poor eyes! God!"

Dean chuckled smugly and didn't make any attempts to cover himself up. He stroked Castiel's leg with his tail when he felt his mate clinging to him from behind while glaring up at his brother.

"I didn't ask you to yank the covers off us, did I? Your own fault, dude."

"Who the fuck sleeps naked with four kids in the house?!" Gabriel exclaimed. "And my daughter is here too, remember? Jesus."

Dean just laughed, amused, and Castiel scowled up at his brother.

"Gabriel, you have no business being in our bedroom. What are you doing here?" Castiel asked, and pulled the blanket over himself and Dean again.

Gabriel finally turned around to look at them once the demon's body was covered up again. He had a disgusted and displeased grimace on his face. "Well, as I said; it's ten past nine already, and the kids have been up for hours. Well, Eden just got up about half an hour ago, but I've been taking care of the rest of them since 7am. You can't just sleep the whole day off with guests in your house! Dean's part of the family is gonna be here in a few hours, and Jo and Tom too!"

They had invited their family and friends over to spend a nice day together. It had been ages since they had all been gathered, and the warm weather this week was perfect to invite them over in.

Castiel's face paled. "It's past nine?" he gasped in disbelief. He and Dean hadn't slept that long in _years._

"Yeah!"

Castiel looked a little panicked and moved over to the edge of the bed. He stayed under the blanket and reached his hand down to the floor to pick up the clothes he had thrown there last night.

"Jeez, don't you guys ever sleep with your clothes on?" Gabriel grimaced.

"We always do, actually, but last night was the first time in _years_ I forgot to put mine back on. It was too hot in here, anyway," Dean replied. The past week had been unbelievably hot, and their ceiling fan in the bedroom was broken, so Dean hadn't been very encouraged to put his clothes back on after he and Cas had sex last night. He sat up and yawned, and smirked when Gabriel looked away on reflex even though his manhood was still covered by the blanket.

"I thought I told you not to do any kinds of tangos with my brother while I'm in the house," Gabriel groaned.

"What you can't see or hear won't hurt you," Dean grinned.

"No, but the knowledge of it can!"

Castiel had pulled on his t-shirt and covered himself with his wings while he stood up to pull on some pants. He blushed furiously at their conversation. "Gabriel, can you please go check on the children while we get dressed?"

"Sure, I don't wanna have to buy new eyes once Dean moves up from the bed, anyway," Gabriel grumbled and moved towards the door. "I'm never gonna come in here again!" he said before leaving.

"We didn't ask you to," Dean shouted back at him and laughed.

Castiel kept blushing while he pulled on his clothes, and Dean got up to get dressed. He watched as the demon stretched his naked body and spread out his large, dark wings. Dean groaned in satisfaction when his bones cracked, before moving over to the wardrobe to get some new underwear.

"Damn, I don't think I've slept that long for _years,_" Dean spoke and pulled on his underwear. He fumbled to get his tail through the hole. "The twins didn't even wake us up _once._"

Lily and Isaac were better at sleeping longer now. They could sleep eight to eleven hours in a row without a problem, but they would be up pretty early in the morning. The ceiling fans in their rooms made sure that they were cooled off during the night and wouldn't wake up due to the heat.

Their sex life had also improved again now that the twins were sleeping longer and were less demanding. They had sex at least once a week and felt less stressed as well, which gave them more time to be around each other without being grumpy.

"I know, I enjoyed the sleep, too, but we have to get up now. We did sleep a bit too long," Castiel said.

"You can never sleep too long when you have two noisy twins, Cas," Dean smirked, and pulled on his shirt.

Castiel smiled. "That is true."

Dean came over and pulled him into a kiss, and the angel wrapped his arms around his neck. They pulled apart when they heard the twins screaming around downstairs, and finally got ready to go down and have some breakfast with the others.

Lily and Isaac tackled Dean as soon as he stepped into the living room. The demon made a surprise 'uff' sound when the kids bumped right into him, playfully. He grinned at them and threatened to tickle them, which caused them to shriek and run away, laughing.

Gabriel was on the couch playing some game with Adrian and Eden, while Lokiana crawled around next to him and watched them with interest. Loki had brown hair, hazel eyes. Her wings were still light grey with brown feathers here and there, and they were a bit bigger now.

"Oh, you're awake now!" Eden grinned. She jumped up from the couch and followed Castiel over to the kitchen. "Gabriel gave us a few snacks because we were hungry, but I really do prefer proper breakfast."

Castiel frowned down at her. "What did he give you?" His voice was skeptic, and he glanced briefly in the direction of his brother who was talking to Adrian on the couch.

"Popcorn," Eden chuckled.

The angel's eyes widened as he stared at her in disbelief. His expression turned into one of annoyance, and he opened the bread box to get the bread and pulled some cereal down from the upper cabinet. "How come that doesn't surprise me," he mumbled. Eden laughed in agreement and helped him set the table.

Dean had overheard their conversation and turned to glare at Gabriel. "You gave the children _popcorn?!_ How about giving them cereal instead?" he growled.

"Hey! They all voted for popcorn!" Gabriel defended himself. "Well, except for Eden."

Dean groaned. "Doesn't matter what they vote for, you're the adult here and you supposed to give them _proper_ breakfast. Where the hell did you get popcorn from anyway?"

"I always travel with provisions," Gabriel smirked. "And popcorn is a good breakfast! Isn't that right, kids?" He grinned over at the twins who were gathered around Dean.

"Yeees! Popcorn 's good!" Isaac grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Lily up on his arm when she begged him to.

"We didn't eat that much, dad, uncle Gabe had already eaten over half of it beforehand," Adrian told him, and glared at his uncle. Gabriel laughed and ruffled his nephew's hair, and Adrian squirmed away.

"Well, that is comforting," Dean muttered. He went over to help his mate and daughter set the table. Lily was put down on the ground again and stared at them while they moved back and forth to prepare breakfast. She sucked her thumb and curled her tail around her thigh. Her white wings reached her lower back, as did Isaac's, while Eden's reached to the top of her calves. When they were older the wings would reach their feet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At noon, Mary and John came over, and Jo and her family arrived soon afterwards. Sam and Jess would join them a bit later – they still lived in Stanford and had to drive longer before they were there.

Eden and Jason were happy to see each other again. They hadn't visited each other for nearly two months now. The adults had worried that the two friends would float apart when they grew older as many girls and boys did, but they were still close. Jason's sister, Emma, got along well with Adrian but they weren't as close friends as Eden and Jason were.

Jo grinned when she stepped into the house and greeted them. "Hey guys, how are things? Is that horrible neighbor of yours still pissing you off, Dean?"

Mary and John were with the kids in the living room, while Jo and Tom were still in the entrance hall and taking off their shoes. Jason and Emma had already run off to play with Eden and Adrian.

"If you mean Brad, then yes," Dean spoke and gritted his teeth a bit. "That bastard decided to put all his trash in front of our house instead of his own. And the police won't even do anything about it except give him a little talk, because the sidewalk is public property and it's not illegal to put it there when the garbage collector comes. But damn, he pisses me off with the signal he's giving me," he growled.

"That sounds quite annoying. What do you intend to do about it?" Tom asked, but didn't seem too surprised about their neighbor – he had heard many stories about Brad already.

"I'm still plotting something," Dean muttered and curled his lip into a mischievous smirk.

Jo laughed and gave Dean the thumbs up. She stepped closer to Castiel and studied him. "You know, I was half excepting Dean to have knocked you up again by now," she smirked.

Castiel's cheeks went bright red as he blushed and looked away. "It's… We are not really planning to have another." He shifted with embarrassment and Dean chuckled at him.

The demon wrapped his arm around Cas' waist and let their wings touch. "Yeah, I think we are busy enough as it is…"

"Really? I always pictured you with 5-7 kids," Jo said and blinked at them.

"Who knows, we can still change our minds," Dean spoke and squeezed Castiel's waist as he held him.

Castiel continued to squirm with embarrassment until they walked into the living room.

Mary and John came over to greet Jo and Tom as well, who had arrived a few minutes after they did. They all talked, and the children slowly began getting restless. They decided to go outside on the terrace and let the children play in the garden. The weather was nice and sunny, and they planned to do a barbecue later. All the children rushed outside right away, but Lokiana was taking a small nap upstairs.

Isaac went around and pulled at everyone's tails when they stood on the terrace. Not too hard, but enough for it to hurt a little and make the victim flinch. Gabriel had encouraged him to do so just to annoy everyone around him, and Mary yelped when he pulled her tail.

"Isaac! Why would you do such a thing to your grandmother, huh?" Mary scolded and scowled down at him. The boy merely grinned up at her, innocently.

It wasn't the first time that Gabriel had made the twins do something to annoy their parents or grandparents. He sometimes talked them into hiding their things, and the twins did it because they thought it was a fun game.

"I'm very glad I don't have a tail…" Jo muttered and chuckled. Tom nodded in agreement.

"Gabriel, stop making my children annoy our guests," Castiel scowled, and picked up Lily. She was a bit shy around so many people, so she sought some comfort in him.

"I agree. You're going to turn them into mini versions of yourself," Mary glared.

Gabriel laughed. "That's the point! We need more people like me," he grinned.

John rolled his eyes at the brown-winged angel.

"C'mon, Newton, can you tell me your favorite word?" Gabriel asked and looked over at Isaac.

"Dick!" the boy exclaimed, clearly unaware of the word's meaning.

Eden, Jason, and Adrian had just come back up to the terrace from the garden, and Eden gasped at her brother, horrified, when she heard what he said. "Isaac! Don't say such words!" she scolded. Jason chuckled behind her in amusement.

"I'm never leaving you alone with the twins ever again, Gabe," Dean growled and glared at him.

"What? He's gonna laugh about his first word someday," Gabriel spoke.

"And what about Lokiana? What kind of bad words did you teach her?" Mary asked and crossed her arms.

"The only 'bad' word I taught her is 'ugly', 'cause Kali's dog is ugly as hell."

Dean laughed and Castiel chuckled a bit as well, and carried Lily inside to change her diapers. Isaac had stopped pulling tails and let Mary pull him up into her lap when she sat down at the outside table. He wasn't shy around others at all, unlike his twin sister.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour later, Sam and Jessica arrived with Jesse.

Dean was happy to see his little brother again. They rarely saw each other now that they both had a family of their own. He pulled his brother into a big hug and led him into the garden. Jessica was getting some stuff from the car and Dean told her to find them on the terrace when she was ready.

When Jessica finally came outside to the others together with Jesse, Dean and Castiel were surprised to see that she was pregnant.

"You're having a baby?" Dean asked in surprise, and stared at Jess' stomach.

"Yes, we're having a little girl in August," Jessica smiled and rubbed her pregnant bump. She was six months pregnant now.

"Congratulations, both of you," Castiel smiled.

"Thanks, Cas," Sam grinned and wrapped his arm around his mate's waist. He leaned in and placed a loving kiss on Jessica's cheek while Jesse grimaced and went over to play with the twins in the garden.

"Yeah, congratulations," Dean grinned. "I didn't expect that – you didn't even tell me on the phone, and we've talked like three times in the past four months!"

Sam grinned at him. "Sorry, Dean. Jessica wanted to surprise you."

"And you sure did," the older brother smirked.

Jo came over and put a hand on Jessica's stomach. The two women grinned and Jo wished her congratulations with the new baby.

"Oh my, John, we're gonna have too many grandchildren to look after…" Mary commented and looked up at John who was standing next to her. She brushed her wing against his and smiled.

"Well, at least our sons work the way they should," John said.

"Dad…" Sam whined, embarrassed. The others chuckled at him, and Dean didn't seem as embarrassed as his brother was.

Gabriel, who had been down into the garden to get Lokiana when she got too close to the swings, laughed when he approached them and heard what John said. Loki was on his arm, sucking her thumb, and glanced around at everyone curiously.

"Glad to see my bro isn't the only one getting knocked up all the time here," he said and grinned.

Jessica blushed a bit, as did Castiel. The angel glared at his older brother who never passed on an opportunity to embarrass him in front of others.

Sam grimaced a bit. "And you're as foul-mouthed as always, Gabe."

"Yep, that's me," Gabe grinned and rocked Loki when she whined a bit. She turned around and buried her face in his neck, shyly.

Jess smiled and walked over to them. "Aw, she's a cute one. Is she really yours?" she asked, teasingly.

Gabriel laughed. "Yeah, amazingly enough." He peered down at Lokiana, who was still being shy and hiding her face in his shirt. "Don't be so shy, Loki. You gotta be more like your daddy, and I ain't shy."

Castiel chuckled and watched his niece with a smile.

"Just let her, it will likely change with age," Mary smiled.

"I certainly hope so if she's gonna help me pull pranks on people," Gabriel muttered and peered down at the girl.

The others laughed and rolled their eyes before they all sat down by the table. Dean took out the parasol to protect them from the sharp spring sun, and Castiel, Jo, and Jess put sun screen on their children so they wouldn't get burned.

The twins and Loki were playing in the playhouse, while all the other children played soccer. Eventually Isaac joined them when the tea party in the playhouse got too boring for him. Adrian had to teach Isaac the rules, but the boy was too young to properly care so it created some annoyance in the other children. Dean had bought two goals to put in each end of the garden, so now the children had something to aim for.

Jason was surprised to see how well Eden could play soccer. She was just as good as him, if not better. Being a gymnast made her fast and agile, and she could easily get the ball away from Jason and Adrian. Emma was less used to playing so she had to listen to Eden's instructions, while Isaac struggled to keep up with the older children – he did more watching than playing, actually. Eden, Emma, and Isaac played on one team, while Jason and Adrian were on the opposite team.

The weather was warm so all the girls wore skirts to feel more cooled off, and the boys wore shorts.

Jason was so concentrated to get the next goal that he stumbled over Isaac who suddenly got in the way. He fell onto the grass with a loud 'uff' and groaned in pain.

Eden came over to him and stared down at him in worry. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Jason told her and smiled a little. He was still on the ground, recovering. Eden stood right next to him and she turned away to scold Isaac; unaware that Jason got a brief glimpse of her panties when her tail (which was under the skirt) moved upwards in her annoyance and caused the skirt to be lifted. Jason blushed like mad before looking away quickly.

"Isaac, keep close to the goal and don't run in front of us!" Eden told her youngest brother.

"But I wanna play!" Isaac answered, stubbornly.

"You _are_ playing," Eden sighed. She looked down at Jason again who was slowly getting up on his feet. "I'm sorry about that."

"Nothing happened, and I'm okay," Jason smiled, awkwardly, and wiped the dirt off his knees and arms.

Eden nodded, pleased, and they continued with the game.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They had lunch outside and had to get a few extra chairs and a small plastic table for some of the children. Gabriel and Castiel had baked pie, which Dean and Adrian were both extremely pleased over. Adrian had inherited his father's taste for pie, and he liked cars too. He had a whole collection of Mercedes car models in his room, which he had mostly gotten from John and Gabriel.

When they were done eating lunch, Gabriel went down into the garden to join the children with playing. The other adults decided to join too, and they taught the children how to play baseball. Eden, Jason, and Adrian had played it before in school, so they knew the rules already. Mary, Jessica and Jo watched them from the terrace stairs where they were sitting, and giggled and laughed every time one of the men almost got hit when they tried to teach the youngest children how to hit the ball. Loki was with them because she was too scared of the balls to play. Castiel went over to them as well because he didn't like the game much, but Gabriel had said he should stick close to them and help them teach the twins to play.

"Now, you throw the ball up and then you hit it hard with the bat," Gabriel instructed Isaac, and kneeled down behind him to guide his movements. Isaac tried, but he missed the ball and it fell to the ground instead. He stared down at it, annoyed, and Gabriel laughed at him. "It's called gravity, little Newton – you should know all about that."

Isaac stared up at him, confused, and Gabriel just laughed even more. The boy tried again and failed, and eventually Dean came over to them.

"I doubt it's my son who sucks at playing, I think he's just got a lousy teacher," Dean commented and smirked smugly at Gabriel.

"Well, go ahead and see if you can do a better job than me, Dean-o!" the angel challenged him. Dean snorted and took Gabriel's place behind Isaac, who was still missing the ball. Lily came over and wanted to watch, but Eden pulled her away so she wouldn't get hurt.

"This can't go well," Sam muttered, and watched his brother try to teach the boy how to swing the bat.

"We'll see," John said and watched the scene.

Isaac tried to hit the ball a few more times until it finally succeeded. Dean cheered and grinned proudly when the ball flew over to Adrian who was standing a bit away from them. Isaac laughed and seemed happy with his accomplishment, and Eden cheered for him.

Dean turned his head to look at Gabriel, who made a displeased face. "See? Just a lousy teacher," Dean grinned, mockingly.

"That was pure luck, dude," Gabriel answered, dryly, and crossed his arms. "Let's see if he can do it again." He walked over and told Isaac to try it one more time. Dean stood a bit behind them, and Gabriel lifted the ball for Isaac to hit.

Isaac missed the first hit. When they tried again, the boy accidentally lost his balance while swinging, causing him to turn his body more to the left and stumble backwards – making the baseball bat collide with Dean who was standing behind him. The bat hit the demon right in the crotch with a loud _slam_, and Dean cried out in pain before collapsing on the ground; holding his crotch tightly as he writhed and cried out in agony. Isaac couldn't swing the bat too hard because he was only three, but it had still hit him pretty good.

Everyone gasped in shock, and Eden put her hand up to her mouth as she stared at her father with wide, shocked eyes. Castiel immediately ran over to his mate.

"Sonovabitch!" Dean cried out, and groaned at the pain. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his wings and tail were thrashing as he groaned and writhed in agony.

Gabriel was laughing hysterically.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed and was by his side immediately. He kneeled down next to his mate who was still in a lot of pain.

Sam and John cringed and moved their hands down between their legs in sympathy, while Jason and Adrian cringed as well. The youngest girls were confused and somewhat frightened by Dean's sudden pained cry.

"Fuck!" Dean groaned and rolled around on the grass. His face was red and scrunched up in pain, and Isaac stared over at him in confusion.

"Damn! I think I heard the sound of nuts cracking… they're gonna be ripe for eating soon," Gabriel grinned and continued laughing like mad.

"Shut the fuck up, Gabriel!" Dean snarled and winced when his outburst caused him to ache even more. Gabriel laughed even more at that. Castiel was staring at his mate in worry and tried to comfort him.

Sam and John couldn't help but chuckle at that either, and neither could the women.

"Well, you should have kept a bit more distance," Mary told him after she came over to check on him. Jo laughed next to her, and Jessica stared in sympathy at her brother-in-law.

"Are you okay, daddy?" Eden asked, worried, and moved her hand away from her mouth.

Dean groaned. "Not so much, sweetheart…"

"I think Cas needs to massage and fondle your balls real good tonight, Dean, 'cause that's probably gonna hurt for a while," Gabriel chuckled. There was some sympathy in his voice, but mostly he sounded amused.

Castiel blushed furiously at his brother's words, and Dean only moaned in pain.

Jason, Eden, and Adrian were the only kids who understood what was meant by the word 'balls', and they blushed a bit and shifted awkwardly.

"Yeah, that might be needed," John muttered.

"John!" Mary exclaimed, outraged.

"Too much info for me," Jo laughed, and Tom agreed.

Isaac frowned up at Gabriel in confusion. "Da ball is okay," he said and held up the ball he had been trying to hit earlier. The adults laughed which only made the boy more confused.

"I don't think he meant those kinds of balls, though," Jo chuckled.

"Please don't say that word!" Dean growled and glared up at them. They laughed again, and Castiel gently helped his mate sit up. Dean made pained noises and kept his legs spread to ease the pain. It was subsiding but it still ached and burned.

"Might wanna put some ice on that, son," John told him, and Dean made a noise of agreement.

Castiel helped Dean get to his feet, and the demon was grateful for his help. He limped inside and Cas got him some ice to put into his pants and help the pain for a few minutes. The youngest children were still a bit confused, but Eden and Adrian were worried about their father. Luckily Dean was able to walk around without help after a little while, although he still walked with a bit of a pained limp. He was annoyed whenever Gabriel or Sam made a joke about his sore balls, but he knew he'd probably do the same if it happened to them, so he wasn't really angry over it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They had barbecue in the evening, and Gabriel kept grinning whenever Dean sat down on a chair and winced. He had expressed his sympathies for him though.

Sam, Jess, and Jesse left after dinner to head back to Stanford. Sam was working as a lawyer now and was well respected and good at his job, while Jessica had found a good job as a nurse in a hospital. They made Dean and Castiel promise to visit them in Stanford soon. Mary and John headed home a bit later together with Jo and her family. Eden was sad to see Jason leave, and she had pulled him into a tight hug. Jason had accepted the hug but he had been blushing and tensing like mad. He had always had a little crush on Eden, and it was only growing stronger as he was slowly reaching puberty.

Gabriel left right after the others. He had to drive Loki back to Kali's house now that the weekend was soon over.

"Hope to see ya around soon, guys," Gabriel told them as he stood in the front door, ready to leave. His stuff was already in his car, and Loki stood next to him and held his hand while they said goodbye. "And good luck with growing those back, Dean," he added, and pointed towards Dean's crotch.

The demon cringed. "Yeah, thanks, Gabe."

Gabriel grinned at him before turning to look at Castiel. "Remember to rub them real good, Cassie, and if it doesn't help then drag him to the doctor to be sure the goods aren't damaged."

Castiel squirmed awkwardly and felt his cheeks burn. Dean groaned and rolled his eyes at Gabe.

"Goodbye, guys," Gabriel said, and waved goodbye at them as he walked away from the house. Loki waved at them too, and Castiel chuckled at that. Dean and Castiel waved back and told them goodbye, before closing the door.

The twins had just been put to bed, and Adrian and Eden were getting ready to go to sleep as well. It had been a fun day for everyone and they were starting to get sleepy now.

The demon sighed heavily and padded towards the living room. Castiel followed him.

"How are you doing, Dean?" the angel asked in worry.

"I've been better… at least Isaac didn't swing that bat too hard, but it still hurt like a fucking bitch," Dean grumbled and walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"It could have been worse, yes, but we still have to be sure you won't need a doctor," Castiel told him.

"I ain't going to any doctor with my balls, Cas. I was hoping you would nurse them back to health for me," the demon said, and turned his head to grin at his mate.

The angel rolled his eyes. "Of course I will, but I might not be able to help."

"Hmm, you'll do well enough," Dean chuckled.

Castiel could hear Eden and Adrian brushing their teeth in the bathroom and fighting over something, and he walked over and opened the top cabinet in the kitchen to get his pills. Dean observed him as he got himself a glass of water and swallowed his heat suppressants. The demon walked over and wrapped his arms around Castiel from behind, and rested his chin on the angel's shoulder. His hands moved under the angel's shirt and roamed over the soft skin on his flat belly. Castiel purred and leaned into his touch.

Eden and Adrian exited the bathroom and came into the kitchen area to see their parents embracing.

"Eww," Adrian grimaced and walked away.

Dean chuckled against Castiel's neck and kissed him there.

Eden smiled at them. "I like it much better when you are like that instead of arguing."

They slowly pulled apart and stared down at her.

"We don't argue that much," Dean spoke.

"You did when the twins were small…"

"That's because they never let us sleep," Dean explained and went over to pat his daughter's head. "Now, it's bedtime for you two, and for your papa and me."

"Yeah, I'm getting sleepy," Eden admitted and yawned.

The family went upstairs to sleep, and Dean locked the doors downstairs and turned off the lights.

Once they were in their bedroom, Dean lay down on the bed and sighed in relief when the pain eased a bit. Castiel helped him pull off his jeans before undressing himself.

"I'm never trusting Isaac with a baseball bat ever again," Dean grumbled.

Castiel chuckled and took off his shirt. "I know. I don't, either." He pulled on another shirt that he used for sleeping in, and crawled into bed between Dean's legs. He pulled the demon's underwear off, carefully, and tossed them to the floor.

Dean was half-hard, but they both knew pretty well that sex wasn't too good when he was sore down there. Castiel gently touched Dean's testicles and massaged them a little, and Dean sighed. The angel lay down on his stomach between his mate's legs and worked to relieve some of his pain.

"I wouldn't mind this going a step further but I don't think I can do that tonight," Dean chuckled.

"It would be a bad idea, yes," the angel agreed, and smirked slightly.

Dean relaxed while the angel rubbed and massaged him, and tried to make him feel better. He liked when Cas paid attention to his balls, although tonight it was for a different purpose. He sighed when the angel's touches eased some of the ache.

After a while, Castiel got up and decided it was good for today. Dean smiled and told him thank you, before the angel crawled over to his side of the bed and lay down next to Dean. They cuddled against each other and were careful that Dean wouldn't get hurt.

Dean stroked his hand through Cas' wing and watched the feathers move elegantly. "You have really gorgeous wings, Cas… So unlike mine," he murmured, and watched them in awe.

Castiel smiled and snuggled into Dean's chest. "Yes, they are quite different from each other, but I don't mind."

"Me neither," Dean grinned. "Your wings are the most gorgeous things in the world… Beside our children," he added and chuckled.

"Yes, beside them," the angel agreed, and smiled in amusement.

"You're really awesome for giving me such wonderful kids, Cas. Thank you," Dean grinned.

Castiel pulled away to look up at him. His lips curled into a smile. "You're welcome, Dean. But you did help… a little."

Dean laughed and pulled him closer again. "Yep, a little," he agreed. He heard Cas chuckle and snuggle into him. "Say, have you ever thought of having more kids?"

The angel tensed a bit and hesitated with this answer. "I don't know," he replied, honestly. "I don't think we can handle another at the moment…" He pulled away to look up at Dean. "Why? Do you?"

"I don't know, either. But the way you looked at Jess' stomach today made me wonder if you wanted it."

"Oh," Castiel said, and lay down again. He rested his head on Dean's chest and rubbed circles into his mate's skin. "I wouldn't mind having another, but I think it's best not to."

"Yeah, no more kids for us," Dean agreed and chuckled. He stroked the angel's wing and they settled down to sleep.

Castiel closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his lips. Dean did the same.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Fate is probably going to have a little surprise in mind for them, though ;) And I wanted to pair Gabriel up with someone but I couldn't find a suitable character for him. In the story, he and Kali probably had too many break-ups for it work properly between them (unless they have a sex only relationship, but I wanted him to have more), but I don't know if pairing Gabriel with an OC would be good. So now I'm not entirely sure what to do with him. Just so you know that it wasn't my intention for him not to have a mate.

This chapter turned out kinda long, hope you enjoyed it XD

Thanks for reading and please review :)


	19. Chapter 19

**January 2025 (Castiel is 35, Dean is 36 (almost 37), Eden is 11, Adrian is 8, the twins are 4).**

Nearly a year had passed and things were going as usual. The twins were still sleeping well at night but very stressful to handle during the day. Eden and Adrian helped their parents making sure that the twins behaved properly, because sometimes they'd do shenanigans and be very hyper and out of control.

Brad and Dean were still in a neighbor war. They couldn't stand each other at all and they'd do anything to piss the other guy off. The whole neighborhood was still on Dean's side in the conflict.

Dean and Castiel were happy. They loved their children, and they'd still find time for each other at night, but they still let the kids go to Mary and John's sometimes so they could have some alone time.

After the Christmas holidays were over in January, Eden and Adrian went back to school and the twins back to daycare. Dean and Castiel dropped them off a little before 8am before heading to work.

Eden was in the sixth grade now, and Adrian was in the second grade. The mixed school had all grades from first grade up to the eighth grade, but afterwards the children would have to transfer to a high school in a different location.

Eden and Adrian followed each other inside. The weather was cold and cloudy, and the school was filled with children coming back after the holidays.

Adrian growled at another boy when he bumped into him on purpose. The angel/human boy ignored him and kept walking.

"How come they never bump into you?" Adrian asked and scowled at his sister.

Eden laughed. "I don't know. Maybe the racists have manners towards a girl. But they do bump into me sometimes, though."

"Not that I've seen…"

They looked up when Ariel came over to them, grinning. "Hello! Did you have nice holidays?" she asked, and pulled Eden into a tight hug, which the hybrid returned happily.

"Yeah, our uncle Gabe almost blew up the house with a firecracker. Dad was furious," Eden grinned, and Adrian couldn't help but chuckle as well.

Ariel looked horrified. "Really? I'm glad your house is okay. We should head to class fast, Eden, I saw the teacher a minute ago."

"Okay, let's go," Eden said. She glanced at her brother and said, "See you later."

"Bye," Adrian replied and watched his sister run off towards her classroom with her friend. He made his way towards his own classroom and looked forward to having math class with Garth.

When he finally stepped into the classroom he saw four boys ganging up on Kenny, who was the class' nerd. The boy often kept to himself and read a lot of books, and he always did his homework. He was the perfect target for bullying.

Adrian hesitated in the doorway and watched the class' four alpha boys (two demons and two demon/human hybrids) throw the innocent angel/human beta around. He didn't know Kenny well, other than the boy had helped him a bit in math class a few times.

"Why did you tell the teachers that I was the one who wrote on the walls before the holidays? Are you a snitch?" one of the boys hissed and shoved Kenny against the wall. The boy was a demon named Liam, and Adrian had always disliked him.

"N-No, I was just doing what my mom told me… 'being honest," Kenny stuttered and stared in fear at the four other boys. The others in the class watched and held their breaths, but no one dared to interfere. One of the girls had tried to talk them out of it, but Liam wouldn't listen.

"Snitch!" another boy shouted and growled.

"My father grounded me all Christmas because of it!" Liam snarled.

Kenny whimpered and the other boys took a step closer to him, threateningly, before Adrian finally decided to step in.

"Leave him alone, Liam!" Adrian growled and walked over to them. "It's your own fault for painting on the walls."

The boys snapped their heads towards him, and Jeremy tried to talk Adrian out of messing with these guys, but Adrian was stubborn and continued to glare at the other boys.

"Who asked for your opinion, you freak?" Liam spat and looked at him with contempt. "My dad says that demons that mate with angels are crazy in their heads, and so are their children!"

"I'm not the one who is whining because his dad grounded him for doing something wrong," Adrian retorted.

Liam growled and spread his wings. They weren't sharp yet because he was only a kid, but they were a bit bigger than Adrian's and with rougher feathers. He was three months older than Adrian was.

"Don't start a fight with him, Liam, Mr. Garth is here soon," one of the other boys said and stared nervously between them. "He's gonna call you to the principal's office if you do something…"

Adrian and Liam glared each other down. Adrian had never liked his boy in the first place – he was always glaring at him during classes, and he was selfish and mean to others. His father had told him to stay away from types like Liam because they weren't worth wasting your time with. He had also told him not to hit anyone unless they hit first, and Adrian tried his best to follow that advice, even when the racists pissed him off.

Liam stood down, reluctantly, and folded his wings again. He kept glaring at Adrian. "Fine, I won't fight this freak. He's too weak anyway – my dad says angel/demon hybrids are messed up in their bodies because they aren't natural. Maybe that's why he's always hanging out with this class' weaklings." Liam laughed and the three others boys joined.

"You're the weakling in this class," Adrian muttered. His fists were clenched and his tail moved in anger while he growled at the other boy.

Everyone gasped and the whole class went silent, until Liam growled and attacked Adrian in a rage. They fell on the ground and Adrian fought back as they ended up snarling, kicking, punching, and pulling each other's feathers. The class watched in horror, and most of them cheered for Adrian, which only sent Liam into a bigger rage.

The fight was cut off when Garth suddenly entered the room.

"_What the fuck is going on in here?!" _he roared.

Everyone flinched and looked up at the teacher in surprise. No one had ever heard Garth yell like that.

Liam was on top of Adrian, although it was Adrian who had had the upper hand most of the time. Both boys stilled and glanced in the direction of their teacher, who stalked over to them. Garth growled and yanked Liam off by grabbing his shirt, harshly.

"You again, Liam? You'll end up getting expelled if you keep harassing your fellow students," Garth told him, and dragged him away from Adrian who slowly got up on his feet.

"He started it!" Liam snarled and pointed at Adrian.

Garth looked at Adrian with a frown, and the boy stared back at him with wide eyes.

The other students muttered and whispered to each other, until one of the girls said, "It was Liam and his friends who were cornering Kenny. Then Adrian defended him, and Liam attacked him."

"Snitch!" Liam hissed at her.

All the others nodded and agreed with the girl's statement, and Garth turned his attention back to Liam again. "Principal Martin's office, now," he growled.

Liam gulped and walked out of the class in shame and anger once Garth let him go. Garth ordered the three other boys to go to the principal as well, and the class watched with satisfaction as the four tormentors left the room. Adrian had to go there too because he had been involved in the fight, and the principal needed to hear all sides of the story. Garth followed him there and told the class to study page 26 in their book while he went with the other kids to the principal.

While walking towards the office, Garth put a hand on Adrian's shoulder and winked at him. He was proud that the boy had stood up for a fellow student.

Adrian smiled back but dreaded going to the principal's office.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Adrian was in a fight?" Dean exclaimed when he and Castiel arrived at the school to pick up the children. They stood in the after-school care, and the principal himself had gone there to tell them about the incident.

Eden stared wide-eyed at her brother, who was looking at the floor, while Castiel seemed pretty surprised.

"It was the other boy who had picked on someone in their class. He attacked your son after he intervened in the bullying, so Adrian was more or less just standing up to his classmate and himself. I won't punish him for that, but the others will face expelling if they're caught breaking school rules once more. They are a handful of troublesome children," the principal explained.

They had a rather good relationship principal Martin, whose mother was an angel/demon hybrid. He took great interest in making sure that Eden and Adrian were treated well by the teachers as well as by the students.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that my son isn't the bad guy here," Dean grinned and ruffled Adrian's hair proudly.

The principal chuckled. "Our school nurse attended to his wings, but she told me that you should keep an eye out for infections." He gestured at Adrian's left wing which was missing a few feathers. "The other boy had it worse, though."

Dean was rather pleased to hear that, and they said goodbye to the principal before leaving. Eden didn't have gymnastics today, so she had been at the after-school care with her brother.

"I'm glad you showed that boy not to be a bully," Eden told her brother when they left the school.

"It was him who started the fight, though, not me," Adrian replied.

"Well, you still showed him," Eden chuckled.

"Yep, he sure did," Dean grinned and pulled Adrian against his side, proudly. The boy blushed modestly, before grinning up at his dad. Castiel watched the scene with a smile.

They picked up the twins from the daycare, and Dean had to concentrate harder on driving when the car was suddenly filled with siblings shouting at each other and laughing. The twins were always noisy and eager to tell about their day or annoy the older siblings. Eventually Dean put on a Metallica song and increased the volume, making all the children stop arguing and instead sing along with the song. They loved Metallica just as much as he did. Dean grinned when the kids sang along and cheered happily, and Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled. Castiel had had his driver's license for a while now, but it was still mostly Dean who drove the car.

When they came home, Dean parked the Tahoe outside in the driveway and they helped the kids get out of the car and grabbed their school bags from the trunk. Dean looked up when he heard shouting, and went over to the sidewalk and looked over at the Trans' house.

Kevin was standing on the sidewalk in front of the house with his dog, Maggie. Brad was standing in front of him and shouted at him, and the almost 15-year-old human teenager seemed utterly annoyed and a bit frightened by the aggressive demon in front of him.

"Get that stupid dog to stop shitting all over my fucking front yard!" Brad yelled at him and spread his sharp wings.

Kevin flinched back a little but stood his ground. "It's not my dog who is shitting there! I don't even go near your damned house," he said. He held tightly onto his dog's leash as she barked at the demon who was shouting at her owner.

Dean watched as Brad grew more and more annoyed with Kevin when the boy kept insisting the shit wasn't from his dog, and Castiel had come over to stand next to him and watched the scene with concern.

Dean growled when Brad took a threatening step towards Kevin.

"Dean, don't," Castiel said and tried to grab his arm, but his mate was already stalking over to their neighbors.

"Hey!" Dean snarled.

Brad looked up in surprise, and Kevin seemed to be pretty relieved when Dean showed up to his rescue.

"Leave the kid alone! You know damn well he doesn't go near your stupid house," Dean growled, and got between Kevin and the alpha demon he loathed.

"Mind your own business, Winchester! That fucking dog barks every time it looks at me and I'm sure that it's the one that's been leaving that mess in my yard," Brad growled back, and glared at Dean with contempt.

Meanwhile, Castiel was busy telling the kids to go inside when Eden and Adrian went over to him to look down the sidewalk to see what was going on. The angel managed to order the kids inside, and glanced towards Dean in concern. He didn't dare go closer because he knew it would only agitate Brad even more.

"Did it ever occur to you that Maggie might not be the only dog around here who doesn't like you?" Dean asked Brad, almost mockingly.

Brad gnarled and his hands twitched as he tried to control his anger.

Kevin grinned at Dean's comment but quickly wiped the grin off his face when Brad snapped his head in his direction. Maggie had calmed down a bit too at Dean's presence, though she was still tense at the situation.

"Don't make me punch your face in, Winchester," Brad growled.

"We both know you haven't got the guts for it, so save it," Dean sneered.

"Oh yeah?" Brad snarled, provoked, and swung his fist towards Dean's face.

Dean blocked the blow and grabbed Brad's arm; twisting it around his back so that the other demon was forced to face the ground and not be able to move without getting his shoulder dislocated.

Kevin stepped back in shock and stared wide-eyed at them.

Dean continued holding Brad's arm behind him, and the other demon let out a pained groan.

"Now, leave Kevin and his dog alone and go back home to your little racist family. If you hate other species so much then I recommend you moving into a demon-only area – there are still a few of those left," Dean growled, and tightened his hold on Brad's arm to state his point. He finally let go and stepped back when Brad snarled in annoyance and straightened up while rubbing his sore shoulder.

"You'll regret this," Brad threatened, before stalking back to his house across the street and slammed his front door behind him.

Dean snorted.

"Wow, that was awesome," Kevin said, awed. "I wish someone would have done that earlier."

Maggie seemed cheerful as well now that Brad was gone, and she wagged her tail and barked happily up at Dean.

"Oh believe me, it felt good," Dean grinned.

"Dean!"

They looked over and saw Castiel running towards Dean, looking relieved. "Are you unharmed?" he asked.

"I'm okay, Cas," Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled back, relieved, and brought his hands up to touch Dean's chest in a loving gesture. They shared a warm smile and Dean curled his tail around the angel's leg, briefly.

Suddenly their children ran over to them, excited.

"Daddy, daddy! Did you chase bad guy away?" Isaac asked and looked up at him with a grin.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go inside," Castiel said and looked at the children firmly.

"The twins were worried about dad and suddenly just ran outside. I'm sorry, papa," Eden spoke. She and Adrian had just caught up to the twins.

Dean chuckled down at the twins, who were both staring up at him. "I chased him away for now, but if I were you I would stay as far away from him as possible."

"Yeah, I'm gonna do that, too… Not that I wasn't doing it anyway," Kevin muttered. Dean laughed at him.

"Maggie!" Lily cheered and went over to the hug the dog. Maggie wagged her tail and licked Lily's face, who shrieked and pulled back with a laugh. Isaac came over to pat the dog too. They knew the dog well because they had babysat her a few times when Kevin and his mother were on vacation. The Bernese mountain dog was quite a handful to take care of because she was restless and active most of the time, and Dean and Castiel were glad that they didn't babysit her that often.

"But seriously, did Maggie take a dump in Brad's yard?" Dean asked, chuckling, and looked at Kevin.

"Uh," Kevin stuttered and hesitated. "Well, she only did it _once, _when he was out of town… I sort of encouraged her to do it, and she didn't seem to have a problem with it." He blushed a bit and grinned.

Dean laughed out loud, and Castiel laughed as well.

"Awesome," Adrian grinned and gave the dog a pat.

"You got more guts than I thought, boy," Dean told Kevin and patted his shoulder.

Kevin grinned. "Don't tell my mom, though. She keeps saying I have to ignore him and leave him alone, otherwise he'll come after us," he said.

"We won't tell," Dean promised with a chuckle.

Kevin glanced in the direction of Brad's house and could see the shadow of the demon in the window, watching them. "Uh, well, I better get going with Maggie. Brad's watching us and it creeps me out."

Dean glanced over at the house and Brad quickly disappeared from the window. Dean snorted. "Alright, see you around, kid." He patted Kevin's shoulder one more time, before leading the kids back to the house with Castiel. They laughed when Maggie suddenly took off and dragged Kevin after her.

"Maggie! Slow down, god damnit!" Kevin cursed and yanked at the leash. He soon disappeared down the sidewalk with the hyper dog.

Dean laughed at the sight. "I'll put the car in the garage and change the oil," he told Cas and opened the garage door with the remote key.

"Alright, I'll start making dinner," Castiel smiled.

The children padded inside, and Dean and Castiel shared a tender kiss before parting ways.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside, the twins were being active as always. Eden looked after them while Castiel took Adrian to the bathroom to put some treatment cream on his wing.

Adrian squirmed uneasily when Castiel cleaned the wound that the ripped out feathers had left behind. It was a small wound but the angel took no chances with infection, even though the school nurse had already attended to it once. It was the second time he had to treat his son's wings after the feathers were ripped out, and he feared it wouldn't be the last time either.

"Adrian, will you please stand still," Castiel told him, while he put some disinfectant on the wing. He was squatting down in front of his son and had to hold his wing in place because the boy kept trying to pull it away.

"I hate this, papa. I'll be okay, you don't have to put that stuff on me," Adrian whined. His tail moved in annoyance behind him.

"Don't become too much like your dad and put your 'manliness' before your health," Castiel muttered, and stubbornly continued his undertaking.

Adrian made a noise of annoyance but managed to stand still for the rest of the treatment. He sighed a bit when the cream eased some of the burning ache in the wound.

"Don't touch, rub, or scratch it, otherwise it will get worse," Castiel told him and finally stood up.

Adrian nodded, and Castiel washed his hands before they walked out of the bathroom and into the living room/kitchen area. The angel gasped in shock when he saw the twins sitting on the kitchen floor, covered in flour. Eden was standing next to them and seemed panicked while she scolded them. She quickly looked up at Cas when she heard his gasp.

"Papa," Eden gasped, and seemed to panic even more. "I'm sorry! I was busy fixing the cables behind the TV because the twins had pulled them out again, and then I heard some commotion from the kitchen and found them like this. I'm so sorry, I only turned my back on them for a _second._"

Castiel continued to stare at the two four-year-olds, who were laughing and coughing while throwing flour at each other. The angel looked over at Eden when she spoke. "It's okay, Eden, it wasn't your fault." He went over to the twins and grabbed the bag with the remaining flour out of Isaac's hands. "What are you two doing, huh? You do not play with anything else but your toys, are we clear? Bathroom, _now,_" he growled, and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

Lily and Isaac stared up at him and gulped, before they slowly got up and padded towards the bathroom. Castiel's eyes followed them and he stared at them firmly and angrily. The twins seemed a little guilty as they walked past Adrian, who was staring at them with his arms crossed. They disappeared into the bathroom without a word.

The entire kitchen floor was covered in white flour, as were some of the cupboards. The twins had made flour foot prints all the way over to the bathroom as well.

Castiel sighed heavily, and went over to the bathroom to take care of the two youngest children. He glanced back at Eden and Adrian and said, "Please do not walk in the flour. I will clean it up later. I'm going to wash the twins now, so it will be a little longer before we have dinner."

"What? But I'm starving!" Adrian whined, annoyed.

"Eden, you can get your brother and yourself a little snack from the kitchen, but be careful not to drag the flour around the house," Castiel told her. She nodded in understanding, and the angel finally went into the bathroom and closed the door.

The twins were giggling and looked up at him innocently when he entered the room, although they did seem aware that what they had done was nowhere near okay.

"Clothes off and into the shower, both of you," Castiel told them firmly, and helped them get out of their dirty clothes.

Meanwhile, Dean had finished changing the oil of the Tahoe, and stepped into the living room. He saw Eden and Adrian sitting on the couch, eating salami snacks.

"Hey, who told you to eat snacks before dinner?" Dean demanded.

Eden looked up at him and hesitated. "Papa did. The twins were playing with flour in the kitchen, so now he's giving them a bath. He wasn't very happy about it. He told us to get a little snack because it'll be a while before we have dinner."

"What?" Dean blinked, and looked over into the kitchen which was indeed covered in white flour. "What the hell?! The twins did this?"

"Yeah, while Eden was watching 'em," Adrian said and looked at his sister with a mocking smirk.

"Hey! I had to plug in the TV and all of sudden they started playing with flour! Not my fault," Eden said, defensively.

Dean ran a hand down his face and sighed. "God, those twins… I'd like to blame Gabe for his influence, but I have the feeling they would have done it even if they didn't know him. I better get this mess cleaned up…" he muttered, and went to get the cleaning articles.

Eden looked at him in sympathy and continued eating her snack together with Adrian.

Dean cleaned the kitchen as well as he could and wiped all the flour off the cupboards. Eventually, Castiel exited the bathroom with the twins who were wrapped up in towels. Their hair was wet and messy, as were their wings, and they looked a little guilty as they saw Dean on all fours, cleaning up their mess.

"You know, you won't get any of your favorite snacks for an entire week after what you did, right?" Dean told them.

The twins' faces paled.

"But—" Isaac began.

"No buts! Go with your papa upstairs and get dressed," Dean cut him off firmly.

"Do as your father says. Up to your rooms and then I'll help you get dressed," Castiel told them.

The twins shared a small glance before running towards the entrance hall and up the stairs.

"Thank you for cleaning that up, Dean. I will help you with the rest when I have dressed them," Castiel said, and looked at his mate.

"You're welcome, Cas. The more I help you clean, the faster I can get food in my stomach," Dean grinned.

The angel rolled his eyes and chuckled before going upstairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the twins got dressed, they cooked a quick dinner and shared it around the table. The twins were more quiet than usual at first, but it didn't take long until they started arguing about food portions and seemed to have gone back to their normal routine again.

The twins were put to bed at 7:30pm, and Eden and Adrian went to bed after 8.

Once all the kids were in bed, Dean and Castiel finally had some time to themselves. The kitchen was cleaned up now, but the flour package was more or less empty. It annoyed the angel because he had just bought it and it hadn't been the cheapest kind.

Dean walked up behind Castiel while he was taking his heat suppressants, and wrapped his arms around him. Castiel leaned back into him and sighed, and the demon nuzzled into his neck from behind and rubbed his wings against his mate's in a loving gesture.

"I hope Sam and Jess won't have twins too. They're quite a handful," Dean muttered and chuckled a little.

Jess had given birth to a little girl in August last year. They had named her Aria, and she looked a lot like Jess with the lack of wings but a tail. She had bluish green eyes, but not as green as Dean and Castiel's children's. She was a gorgeous little thing, and they had gone to see her a week after the birth and for Christmas as well.

"I don't think they plan to have as many children as we do," Castiel replied and smiled. He closed his eyes and purred when Dean nuzzled him and let their wings touch.

"No, probably not," Dean agreed, smirking. He pulled back and ran his hand down the angel's feathers. "Your wings need grooming, Cas. And there is flour in them," he chuckled.

Castiel groaned in annoyance. "It must have transferred from the twins when I put them in the shower. They beat their wings and suddenly the whole bathroom was filled with flour," he grumbled.

Dean laughed. "We better get those wings cleaned up then, huh."

"Gladly," the angel smirked.

The demon pulled him into a deep kiss, before they moved towards the bathroom. The twins were fast asleep by now, and Adrian and Eden were unlikely to come downstairs as well. So they locked the bathroom door and undressed themselves as they prepared to shower together. The shower quickly turned into sex, and Dean pushed the angel up against the bathroom wall as he pounded into him from behind while listening to his mate's muffled moans and grunts. Their wings were wet and glossy with water, which was a nice feeling for both of them.

"Ah, Dean!" Castiel gasped when the demon's cock filled him up so well.

"Shh, Cas, can't let the kids hear us if they suddenly come downstairs," Dean smirked into his neck, and continued thrusting his hips forward into Cas. He grinned when the angel's vocabulary was limited to small needy noises, and how he desperately pushed his hips back to get more of Dean inside of him.

When they climaxed, they moved and moaned together, and the water washed away the traces of their pleasures.

Afterwards, they stepped out of the shower and helped each other dry up.

They went up to their bedroom where Dean buried his hands in the unbelievingly soft wings of his mate, and used Cas' flowing oil to clean the fragile feathers. The angel purred and spread his wings for Dean in a sign of trust. The demon kissed the soft skin between the wings, and teased the oil glands with his tongue to get more oil flowing. Castiel shuddered deeply and more of the honey sweet oil poured out for Dean to use.

Grooming was intimate and required a lot of patience. Dean was caring and tender while he groomed the angel, but also possessive. Castiel enjoyed every second of it.

When the wings were clean and as good as new, they lay down in the bed together with the promise that tomorrow it was Dean's wings' turn to be taken care of.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: More scenes of their family life and the twins causing trouble. Finally Kevin appeared… sorry it took so long to get him into the story, but you'll see more of him soon. I'm writing as much as I can during my holidays (and hope my beta can keep up) because I kinda want to end the story before my internship starts sometime next month, but I don't want to rush the story either. If I don't make it on time, the last few chapters will probably take a little longer for me to write. I have no idea how long it'll be… it's already turning out to be much longer than Mated.

I know that schools in the USA often have kindergarten included if it has both elementary school and middle school grades in it, but I took the liberty to change it a little bit here. Hope you don't mind.

Next chapter should hopefully be pretty interesting ;)

Thanks for reading my story, please leave a review for me! :)


	20. Chapter 20

**July 2025 (Castiel is 35 (almost 36), Dean is 37, Eden is 11 (almost 12), Adrian is 8, the twins are 4).**

The summer holidays had begun for the school children, but Dean and Castiel's holidays would first begin in a couple of weeks. The children were in summer camp and daycare during the day, where Dean and Castiel dropped them off in the morning and picked them up in the evening.

They were looking forward to spending three weeks of holidays with the kids and perhaps go hiking and visit an amusement park during that time.

Castiel woke up in the morning when he heard the twins run down the stairs. It was Saturday morning, for which Castiel was glad because he had been feeling a little odd in his body since the day before. He shifted on the bed and groaned at the unusual weakness in his limbs. There was an odd feeling in his lower stomach, although it wasn't painful.

Dean woke up a few minutes later and leaned over on his side, facing his mate. He frowned at Castiel in concern when he saw the angel's face scrunched up with worry and wonder.

"What's up, Cas?" Dean asked. He sniffed the air a bit, and added, "You smell pretty good today…"

Castiel flinched a bit in surprise and blinked back at him. "I do? Well, I… I still feel odd in my body, Dean. I'm wondering if I'm coming down with something…" He frowned and rubbed his flat stomach absently.

Dean watched him with worry. "Maybe you should make an appointment with the doctor?"

"I don't want to go to the doctor, Dean," Castiel sighed and sat up in the bed. It took a bit more effort than usual and it did nothing to ease his worries.

Dean sat up as well. "Let's just take it easy today, okay? I'll call my parents to take the kids over, and maybe Jo can babysit Eden during the weekend so my parents won't have their arms too full. Then you and I can be alone, take it easy, and see if you get better, alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Dean. I hope the children won't mind…"

"Of course they won't, they love my parents," the demon grinned. "And Eden will get to hang out with Jason. She's been asking us a lot lately when she's going to be able to see him again. I'm actually a little concerned that things will turn from friendship to something more…"

The angel chuckled. "I thought you liked Jason?"

"I do, he's a good kid. If anyone should be dating our daughter it should be him, but I'm still not comfortable with our little girl dating just yet…"

"Dean, they are still children. You have nothing to worry about at the moment," Castiel said and rolled his eyes.

Dean grinned and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Cas' lips before helping him up. They got dressed and went downstairs to the children.

When they came down, Eden looked a little worried when she noticed Castiel walking around slowly as he and Dean entered the living room. "Are you still feeling sick, papa?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel right. But I'm alright, Eden, don't worry," Castiel smiled, and padded towards the kitchen. Now that he was up and awake he felt a little better.

"Can we have pancakes?" Lily cheered and jumped in front of Dean.

"Pancakes? Do you know how long it takes to make enough pancakes for this family? Maybe another day, sweetie," Dean chuckled and gently ruffled her blonde hair. Lily pouted up at him and tried to beg him with her puppy eyes, but Dean resisted them. The demon looked around and frowned when he didn't see Adrian anywhere. "Where is Adrian?"

"He's still sleeping. I would be too if Isaac hadn't come into my room to wake me up," Eden spoke and scowled at her youngest brother. "Dad, I want a key for my room so I can lock it. I'm tired of being woken up by the twins coming into my room every morning at seven."

"I'll see what I can do about that, I promise, sweetie," Dean told her. Eden nodded, pleased, and Dean walked over to the kitchen to help Cas prepare the breakfast.

After they had eaten together, Dean went to make a call to his mother and to Jo to ask if they could take care of the children doing the weekend. They both agreed and seemed excited to have the kids over. Eden too was very happy about finally getting to spend time with Jason.

"Dad, if Jo agrees, can I go to the movies with Jason? They have a small theater in his town," Eden asked after Dean told them that they would be spending the weekend with their grandparents and Jo.

"Go to the movies? Alone? With Jason?" Dean asked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you think you're old enough for that?"

"I'm almost twelve, and Jason will be thirteen in a few months. He knows the theater well, he said, and maybe Tom will drive us there and pick us up."

Dean studied his daughter for a moment, and glanced at Castiel who stood next to him. The angel met his eye and smiled as he gave him a small nod. Dean looked down at Eden again. "Alright, if you promise that you will not talk to any strangers, not get yourself into trouble, and stay far away from dark alleys. Promise?"

"Of course, I'm dead scared of dark alleys," Eden said, and shivered at the thought of being kidnapped in a dark alley at night.

"Good, then you can."

"Hey, I wanna go to the movies, too!" Adrian protested. He had come downstairs after the others finished breakfast, but they had put his plate on the table so it was ready for when he woke up. They didn't wake up the older children to have breakfast in the weekends and just let them sleep instead. They could always eat later.

"Maybe in three to four years, buddy," Dean told him, and grinned when his son didn't look very satisfied with that answer. "Now, go pack your stuff, all of you, 'cause we're driving in fifteen minutes. Off you go!"

The children quickly rushed upstairs to pack some toys and clothes for their stay.

Dean turned to look at Castiel, who was standing by the kitchen. He walked over and placed his hands on the angel's hips while he looked at him. "You gonna be okay, Cas? I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."

"I'll be alright, Dean. I'm looking forward to your return," the angel replied and smiled up at him. Dean claimed his lips in a deep kiss, and Castiel returned it eagerly. He ran a hand down the demon's half-sharp feathers carefully, and smiled against Dean's lips when the demon shuddered in pleasure.

They pulled away from the kiss and Dean looked at him with lust-blown eyes. "I hope you feel better later, Cas, 'cause I want so you badly," he said, almost like a growl.

Castiel chuckled. "I hope so too."

Dean smiled before going upstairs to help the twins pack some clothes, and led the children down and into the Tahoe which stood ready in the garage. The children ran over to Castiel in the doorway to the living room, and hugged him goodbye before going into the car. The angel hugged them back and kissed them on the head, and he went outside to wave goodbye at them when they drove off.

Castiel sighed when Dean and the children left, and went back inside to clean up the twins' toys which were scattered around the living room. They wouldn't clean up after themselves even if they were told to, so they had to deny them getting any snacks or time at TV if they didn't clean up after themselves. Today twins had forgotten about it because they were busy running upstairs to pack, so Castiel cleaned up after them.

The angel went to clean the downstairs bathroom and then do laundry afterwards. He changed his and Dean's bed sheets as well, because the sheets got dirty pretty fast when they had sex, so he had to change them frequently and wash the dirty mattress. It was a boring thing to do, but he was used to it by now. Dean also did it sometimes, when Castiel told him to.

When he finished with the laundry and cleaning, the weakness in his body suddenly became stronger. Castiel gasped softly, and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. He poured up a glass of water for himself and drank it eagerly.

Suddenly his knees almost gave out under him when a strong wave of heat rushed through his body. Castiel gasped and grabbed the kitchen counter for support.

His wings began to tingle, and his ass started slicking up.

Castiel's eyes widened when he realized his heat had just appeared.

"No-no-no-no-no, it can't be," Castiel muttered in a panic, and quickly opened the top drawer in the kitchen and grabbed his heat suppressants. He leaned against the counter as he fumbled with the box in his hands and turned it around to look at the writing.

'_Heat suppressants'_ it read, but in the lower right corner it said with tiny letters: _'For submissive demon use only.'_

The woman at the pharmacy must have given him the wrong pills by accident, and instead gave him heat suppressants designed for submissive demons. Submissive angels had a higher level of hormones, mostly due to their oil glands, and Castiel's heat was particularly strong and needed more powerful suppressants. Heat suppressants designed for demons weren't nearly enough to stop his body from going into its normal heat cycle.

"Shit," he muttered, and groaned when his heat got worse and his ass was dripping wet.

Suddenly the front door was unlocked.

Castiel's head snapped up immediately.

Dean was home. And Castiel was in heat. This wasn't a good timing.

When Dean walked through the door in the corridor and approached the kitchen, Castiel panicked.

"Hey, Cas, what's up?" Dean asked, still unaware of what was going on.

"Dean, don't come any closer!" the angel said, and backed towards the opposite kitchen counter and away from Dean. He stared at his mate with wide, panicked eyes.

Dean stopped in his tracks and stared at the angel with a worried frown. "Cas? What's—" He trailed off when the smell of heat entered his nose. The scent immediately caused his cock to harden and his feathers to stand up and sharpen. He growled dominantly, and stared over at Castiel who was the source of the smell.

"Dean—"

Dean strode up to him, fast, and Castiel yelped when the demon was suddenly on him; kissing, touching him, and pressing his body against his possessively and with sexual aggression. The angel submitted unconsciously right away and went limp in Dean's hold, until he collected himself and tried to push Dean back, half-heartedly.

"Dean! Don't—"

"Stop me, Cas," Dean cut him off.

Castiel blinked, and gasped in pleasure when Dean nibbled at his neck. The angel bared his neck on instinct to allow his dominant mate to mark and smell him. His body _screamed_ to let Dean have him and satisfy his needs.

"Stop me before I can't stop myself," Dean growled, and tried to keep himself from tearing the angel's clothes off right here and now. "I don't wanna get you pregnant against your will, Cas – we agreed not to have another baby. But if you don't stop me soon I won't be able to control myself. You smell so fucking _good,_ Cas, I can't help myself, I just fucking _can't!_ I _need_ you," he growled and pushed his crotch into the angel's as he had him cornered against the counter.

Castiel's body trembled and his ass slicked up even more when he felt the outline of Dean's hard cock through the demon's jeans. "Dean," he gasped, and moved his hands up to dig his fingers into his mate's back. "I'm not in a position to stop you right now, either. All I know is that I _want_ you, and if I become pregnant then so be it," he growled, and pushed his crotch against Dean's cock.

Dean let out the most hungry and possessive growl he ever had, and he pushed his body against the angel's and marked his neck with bites, while his hands touched every part of Castiel's body and wings that he could get to. All his thoughts were limited to mark Cas, fuck him, breed him, and take care of him during his heat, and that was what he was going to do.

Castiel let out a surprised yelp when Dean suddenly spun him around and bent him over the kitchen counter. The demon wasted no time in pulling the angel's pants down to his ankles and shoved his fingers into his tight, wet hole without warning. "Dean! _Oh!_" Castiel gasped in surprise, and groaned when his mate stretched him fast and roughly. He barely needed any preparation because his body was so slicked up and ready due to his heat that Dean could pull out his fingers after just a few moments.

Dean shoved his cock into him without hesitation and they both let out a long, satisfied moan. Castiel was pushed against the counter roughly and pinned there under the demon's larger body as he started pounding into him over and over. The angel leaned over the counter and clung to it as he was being pounded mercilessly into it, and Dean growled and grunted behind him. Every thrust was aggressive and needy, and all Castiel could do was close his eyes and feel his body tingle with satisfaction as his mate filled him up and took care of him.

Castiel screamed when Dean buried his hands in his wings and grasped his feathers tightly. It kind of hurt but the angel couldn't care less right now.

Dean leaned back a little and stared at the place where his cock disappeared into the angel. "Fuck, Cas, you're just _taking it,_" he groaned with lust, and thrust into him harder and nailed Castiel's extra sensitive cervix with every thrust.

Castiel only moaned in response and held onto the table as he was being fucked harder into.

"Dean, please, I need you to come," Castiel moaned and pushed his hips back against Dean's cock. His body was screaming for Dean's come to fill him up in his fertile state.

Dean groaned loudly, and leaned back down over Castiel's body so his chest and stomach touched the angel's back, and thrust into him, hard, a few more times before finally coming. His hips snapped against Cas' with every stream of come that escaped him, and they moaned and grunted together as Cas finally came too. It was glorious beyond belief, and their bond was filled with satisfaction and warmth.

When it was over, Dean collapsed on top of Cas and panted heavily. They were still fully clothed, except for the angel's pants and underwear pooling around his ankles.

"Dean…"

Dean pulled away and cringed when his cock slipped free and he saw his come flow out of Castiel and down the angel's thighs. "Shit, Cas, I'm so sorry! God, you were in heat too! Why are you in heat, Cas?" Dean said, panicked, and quickly tucked himself into his pants again and zipped up his jeans.

Castiel slowly lifted himself off the counter and made a face when more come trickled down his legs. He pulled up his pants and tried to ignore them being wet now, before turning around to face Dean. "They gave me the wrong heat suppressants at the pharmacy… Suppressants for demons don't work that well on angels," he muttered.

"They gave you _demon_ heat suppressants?" Dean exclaimed. He groaned in frustration and ran a hand down his face. "And you didn't notice?"

"The packages look identical except for the writing. I'm sorry I missed it, Dean," Castiel spoke, and looked a little guilty.

Dean let out a heavy sigh. "It's fine, it wasn't your fault."

Castiel's heat flared up again, and the angel struggled to keep himself on his feet as the strength of it increased.

Dean had noticed it too, and his nostrils flared to take in the delicious scent. His pupils were dilated once more, and his dick was hard and ready in his pants.

"Dean," Castiel said, and stared at him helplessly.

"I guess we've got no choice. Upstairs, right now," Dean growled.

Castiel nodded in agreement, and they rushed up the stairs fast, before Dean threw the angel on their bed and tore off their clothes.

Once naked, their lips met in a deep, wet kiss, and their hands roamed all over their partner's body. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's hips and pulled him closer.

"Need you inside me again, I can't take this much longer without you in me," Castiel said, and touched the base of Dean's wings while he spoke.

"No protests from me," Dean smirked, and brought his hand down to guide his cock into the angel's body. As soon as he was inside Cas he felt so relieved and good. The pheromones in the air were strong and made him hornier than ever.

Castiel threw his head back and let out a low moan. Dean took the opportunity to mark his mate's neck with bites and kisses once more, and rolled his hips as he thrust into his mate and slowly increased the pace.

"Cas, you are aware that you'll end up getting pregnant if we continue this, right?" Dean asked while he fucked into him and listened to his mate's pleasured moans.

"I know, Dean, but I'm as much out of control as you are. If you don't – _ah, yes, right there!_ – fuck me through this heat I feel like I'm gonna die, so _please_ don't stop. I can handle another pregnancy, as long as it's the last one," Castiel groaned, and shifted his hips to allow Dean further inside.

Dean moaned when he slipped further into the angel and was now balls deep in him. "Fuck, this wasn't even supposed to happen," he growled, before burying his face in Castiel's neck once more and increased the thrusts to an agonizing speed. The angel's fertile scent was driving him crazy with lust and the need to mate, and it was almost overwhelming. He couldn't get enough of Cas, and he clung to him, fucked him, and licked and bit him gently to taste more of him.

Castiel continued making desperate noises beneath him, and they clung to each other as they reached their second climax. The angel's come covered their stomachs, while Dean's semen flooded into the angel and onto the sheets below.

Dean lay down next to the angel afterwards and panted heavily. "Shit, Cas, you have no idea how your scent affects me. Makes me go _crazy._"

"I think I do have an idea, Dean," Castiel chortled, and turned his head to look at him while they lay on their backs.

Dean looked back at him and smirked.

When the angel's heat flared up again, Dean was there to take care of him.

The angel turned over on his stomach and Dean pounded into him, hard and fast.

Castiel grasped the sheets tightly and his toes curled while he moaned shamelessly. "Ah, yes, right there, Dean! Ohh!"

Dean growled possessively and buried his hands in the angel's wings while he covered his mate's smaller body with his own. Castiel was completely trapped between the bed and Dean, but he didn't seem to mind. He moaned and mewled while rubbing his dick into the sheets below, but Dean's weight kept him from moving much.

"You're mine, Cas, only mine," Dean growled into his neck and kissed him there. His dark wings spread out dominantly above them and sharpened.

"Yours," Castiel replied, and closed his eyes.

Dean's thrust became more irregular as his orgasm approached. When Cas clenched up around him when he came, Dean followed right behind him. He groaned his released into the angel's neck as he released his seed into him. Suddenly he pulled out, making Castiel groan in protest, before letting the rest of his come coat the angel's snow white wings. He smirked, pleased, when he watched his come covering the pretty feathers, and Castiel twitched his wings unconsciously.

"That's a dirty kink you have, Dean," the angel groaned into the sheets.

"Well, I like your wings when they're covered in my come," Dean grinned. "Helps making everyone know that you're _mine,_" he added with a possessive growl.

Castiel smiled. "They already know that I am yours."

Dean grinned once more, and rubbed the angel's back and shoulders before getting ready for the next round. Castiel's heat was already flaring up again. He made Cas roll over on his back before they were at it once more.

It took another two rounds of sex before Cas' heat calmed down a bit, and Dean's dick was too sore to continue. They collapsed on the bed, panting, and petted each other's feathers. Castiel wings kept twitching because Dean's semen on them was irritating, but he didn't make any comments about it.

"I should call my parents and Jo and ask them to take care of the kids for a whole week while we ride out your heat," Dean muttered. "And on Monday we should call our workplaces that we won't be coming next week…"

Castiel rolled over on his side and snuggled up against Dean's side. "Yes, you should. I don't think my heat will flare up for another half an hour or so."

Dean smiled and stroked the angel's raven dark hair. He slowly untangled himself from Cas and murmured an apology at him when the angel whined in protest. He pulled on his boxers and went downstairs to make the phone call to his mother.

"_Hello, Dean, what's wrong? Why are you calling already?"_ Mary asked on the other end of the phone. She sounded a bit concerned that Dean called her just a few hours after he had dropped off the kids.

"Hey, mom. Nothing's wrong, it's just, uh… Can you and dad take care of the kids all next week for us? And drive them to summer camp and such, 'cause something kinda came up," Dean spoke and cringed a little.

Mary went quiet for a few seconds before speaking. _"Don't tell me you and Castiel are trying to have another baby, _again?_"_

Dean groaned. "This really isn't our fault – they gave Cas the wrong pills at the pharmacy so he accidentally went into heat. There isn't much we can do about it."

"_Do you have no self-control, boy?!"_ Mary scolded into the phone. _"Poor Castiel goes into heat against his will and you're on him right away!"_

"Hey, we both couldn't help it!" Dean said, defensively. "I just need you to take care of the kids for a week… It's a lot to ask, I know, but having them here is not option at the moment. And if they run out of clothes just buy them new ones, I'll pay you later. I can't have anyone coming here at the moment…"

Mary sighed. _"Alright, we'll take care of them, no worries. I'll go over and talk to Jo about this, see if we can figure out something together. Now, go back and be with your mate, and good luck to you." _She grinned into the phone.

"Um, thanks, mom," Dean replied, blushing, and hung up. He ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. He went to grab a quick snack for himself and Cas before going upstairs again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next few days were spent with a lot of sex to the point that both of them were sore and tired. Dean wasn't complaining. He knew it was very likely the last time he would ever be with Cas during his heat, so he enjoyed every minute and every second of it. He savored the delicious scent of his mate's fertility and his neediness, and how there were no kids around to interrupt them during their coupling.

They had called their workplaces about not coming. Heat was a legal reason not to come, and the employer could not demand the one in heat or the partner to go to work during that time. Rufus had been stunned when Dean called in sick, but told him it was alright.

"Dean, I need more of you, please," Castiel begged. He was on his hands and knees on the bed, and Dean was behind him and was licking and teasing his wet hole with his tongue. They had just woken up after a long night's sleep when Castiel's heat had flared up.

"Yeah? How much of me do you need, Cas?" Dean purred behind him, and leaned back to admire the angel's small, pink hole. He rubbed his thumb over it and watched it clench in response. The heat pheromones were strongest from there, and Dean growled in arousal when it affected it his body. He needed to be buried in there soon or he would go insane.

"Everything you can give me," the angel replied, growling impatiently, and pushed his ass back towards Dean.

Dean grinned at him and gave his own cock a few strokes before lining it up with Castiel's entrance. He pushed in and watched his dick disappear into the impossible tightness of his mate. Castiel made a kneeing noise under him, and spread his wings out and lowered them in submission. Dean bent over him and kissed the place between the angel's wings, and rubbed his thumbs over the oil glands while he thrust into him.

Castiel bucked violently when his oil glands were stimulated and he let out a long, pleased moan. "More," he growled.

Dean complied and moved his tail up to push against Cas' entrance. He leaned back and used his fingers to help stretching the angel wider for his tail to enter him too. When Cas was properly stretched, Dean pushed his tail into his ass alongside his dick.

Castiel gasped violently and pushed back against him. He lowered his head and mewled as he was stretched impossibly wide, and could feel Dean's tail and cock fill him so deliciously. His heat flared up hungrily inside of him; increasing both their arousals.

Dean growled and bent down over Cas once more as he pounded into him and made him take both his tail and dick. He pulled at the angel's hair to yank his head back, and the angel gasped as Dean kissed his exposed neck and took in his fertile scent.

"Fuck, Cas, you smell so fucking good. I could fuck you like this forever," Dean growled.

Castiel closed his eyes, and his mouth was open in a silent awed cry as Dean fucked into him and scented him. "Dean…"

Castiel jumped in surprise when Dean's tail twisted around inside of him, stimulating him beyond belief. His orgasm pooled heavily in his abdomen and his pulse increased. "_Ahh!_ Dean, I'm gonna—" He warned, and cried out when he came. Dean stroked his dick through it, and the fluid fell all over the sheets and the demon's hand. He almost collapsed in satisfaction, but Dean held him up as he thrust hard into him, one, two, three more times before coming.

"Shit," Dean cursed, and released his seed into Cas' body, who struggled to stay on all fours. They moaned together while he filled the angel up again, and finally collapsed afterwards. Dean rolled off of Cas and slowly pulled out of him. His dick and tail were covered in come, as was the angel's ass and thighs.

Castiel hummed into the mattress as he lay on his stomach. He closed his eyes and was pleased with the sated feeling in his body, until the heat flared up again a few moments later. He groaned in frustration.

Dean chuckled. "As frustrating as it is, I'm really enjoying this," he grinned.

Castiel opened an eye and glared at him. "How about you help me out instead?"

Dean happily complied, and this time he fucked the angel with his dick and tail while facing him. Cas didn't mind it, and Dean got to watch his mate's face as he came with a pleasured cry and Dean's name on his lips.

Afterwards, Dean's dick was a bit too sore to continue when Cas' heat flared up half an hour after their last coupling.

"Sorry, Cas, but my dick needs a break, otherwise it's gonna fall off," Dean told him.

Castiel growled in frustration. "But I need you…" he said, helplessly.

"Well, how about we do something else…" Dean started, and sat up on the bed. "Tell me where you keep that dirty box of yours, Cas."

Castiel blushed before gesturing at the wardrobe. "At the bottom on the right side… Under the pants."

Dean got up from the bed and padded towards the wardrobe. He looked through it until he found Cas' secret box and brought it over to the bed. Castiel watched as Dean rummaged through it until he found the angel's favorite toy.

"This one should keep you satisfied for a bit," Dean smirked and put the box aside. He crawled onto the bed. "On your stomach and spread your legs, Cas."

The angel stared between Dean and the toy before complying. He rolled over and spread his wings out across the bed while parting his legs. His backside and thighs were still coated in Dean's semen, and the demon groaned at the nice sight, before gently pushing the vibrator into Castiel's body and the come along with it.

"Ah!" the angel yelped, and grasped the sheets.

Dean kept pushing it in until it was far inside of him, before turning on the vibrations. The angel's body flinched in surprise, and Dean slowly increased the vibrations as Cas got used to having it inside of him.

Soon, Castiel was writhing, squirming, and moaning into the bed. His wings thrashed helplessly behind him, and Dean chuckled at how the angel was slowly losing control. He rubbed Cas' buttock with his free hand, which earned him a pleased moan from his mate.

"Having fun there, Cas?" Dean smirked. The increasing levels of pheromones in the air told him that the angel was indeed having fun, but he liked to tease him about it.

Castiel groaned. "Ah, yes… I need more," he moaned and pushed back against the toy.

"So greedy," Dean said with affection, and turned the vibrations to the highest level.

Castiel's entire body tensed up, and cried out as he came. His body convulsed during his orgasm until he dropped onto the bed with exhaustion. Dean turned off the vibrations and gently pulled the toy out. His dick was still sore and it would take a little while before he was ready to go again, but playing with the toy had been enjoyable.

Dean lay down beside him and watched Castiel as he slowly caught his breath and began thinking more clearly again. The angel's blue eyes found his, and they shared a little smile before the angel snuggled closer to him.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him against his chest. The angel didn't protest. He stroked the soft feathers and Castiel purred against him.

Suddenly Castiel moved his hand down and rested it over his own abdomen, silently. Dean looked down at him.

"I wasn't expecting to have another," the angel muttered, and rubbed the spot gently. "But if we conceive, I will love this child no matter what." He looked up at his mate, who watched him with a soft expression.

"Yeah, me too," Dean said, and kissed the angel's forehead.

They cuddled and got some rest until the next round began.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next Saturday, Mary and John came over to return the children. They were confused why they had to spend the entire week at their grandparents' place, and Mary had told them that Dean and Cas hadn't been in any condition to take care of them, but that nothing was wrong.

Dean opened the door when they arrived.

"Hey, mom and dad," he smiled. "And hey, kids, did you miss us?" he grinned when the children looked up at him.

"Daddy!" the twins exclaimed in unison and went over to hug him tightly.

Mary chuckled. "They wanted to go home so badly and couldn't understand why they couldn't." She gave Dean a brief glare before smiling at him.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," Dean told the kids.

"Is papa okay?" Eden asked with a worried frown on her face.

"Yeah, he's okay. He's inside," Dean told her, and stepped aside to let everyone come in.

"You guys really screwed up this time. I thought you told me you had agreed not to have another?" John told him when he entered the house.

"And I told you that this wasn't our fault," Dean muttered.

The children took off their shoes and ran into the living room.

"Papa!" the twins exclaimed and hugged Castiel tightly when they saw him. Eden and Adrian were happy to see him too, and joined in the hug.

"Hello, children, did you have a nice time with your grandparents?" Castiel asked and smiled down at them.

"Yeah, but we misses you and daddy," Isaac said.

Castiel smiled at them in apology, and looked up when Mary and John entered the room.

"Feeling better, Castiel?" Mary smiled, knowingly.

The angel blushed and averted her eyes. "Um, yes, much better." The children pulled away from him and continued with their daily routines again.

"You ought to be more careful about the pills you take. Sometimes mix-ups happen," Mary told him.

"I know, I won't let it happen again," Castiel said, and still looked embarrassed.

"You better not, because with Dean's lack of self-control you'd end up with a hundred kids in this house," John said, and gave Dean a small glare.

"Why is this all on _me?_ Cas' self-control was just as little!" Dean protested.

"Dean," Castiel muttered and blushed like mad. Mary laughed softly at him.

"Sorry, Cas," Dean chuckled, and touched Castiel's leg with his tail in apology.

"Self-control with what?" Adrian suddenly asked. They all looked down at him.

"Nothing, you're too young to hear about that," Dean told him. Adrian pouted and the demon chuckled at him.

They prepared some coffee, juice, and cookies for their guests and children to eat, and spent the afternoon chatting and looking after the kids. Castiel squirmed with embarrassment every time Mary smiled at him, because he knew she was looking forward to the grandchild that he was most likely carrying already. Dean discretely curled his tail around his leg to soothe him, and Castiel smiled at him gratefully.

The kids were excited to be home again, but were yet unaware of the new sibling that would soon be added to the family.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: And now the last member of the family will be on its way :) This was completely against Dean and Castiel's plans, but hopefully they'll manage. I hope you enjoyed the smut XD

Thanks for reading, please leave a review :)


	21. Chapter 21

**August 2025 (Castiel is 35 (almost 36), Dean is 37, Eden is 11 (almost 12), Adrian is 8, the twins are 4).**

Dean and Castiel weren't sure if the angel had conceived or not, but they were almost certain that he had. It was unusual for submissives not to conceive during their heats. Castiel was worried that the wrong pills cold have negative side effects on him or the baby, so Dean called Charlie to make an appointment with her – both to see if Cas actually was pregnant, and to hear her opinion about the pills.

Their children didn't yet know about the baby because they wanted to tell them once they were sure if Cas was pregnant or not. It was a bit frustrating for them to be having a child when they had agreed not to, because they felt that they had their hands full with the four children they already had. Another baby would make their day even more stressful, but Eden was growing up and would soon be able to take more care of herself and not need them around as much to help her, so that put some relief on the situation. Abortion was not an option they would ever even as much as consider. But the idea of having another baby soon seemed less scary to them as the weeks passed.

They had gone to the pharmacy to complain about the mix-up, and the woman had assured them that the demon pills would not harm Castiel or the baby. Castiel still preferred to hear Charlie's opinion on that, though. They were still thinking about suing the pharmacy for their mistake, since a pregnancy was a pretty heavy side effect of it.

Almost four weeks after Castiel's heat ended, they had an appointment with Charlie. It was during their summer holidays which had started two weeks ago. Kevin had been so kind to come over and look after the kids while Dean and Castiel were gone for a few hours.

Charlie seemed happy but a bit surprised to see them. "Hello again, I didn't expect to see you back here, I thought you were done with having kids," she told them.

"Well, this kinda happened by accident… They gave Cas heat suppressants for demons instead of for angels," Dean explained and shook her hand.

"Really? Not convenient at all, you would think the pharmacies had better protocols," Charlie said and rolled her eyes. She turned to Castiel and shook his hand as well. "Would you like me to confirm a pregnancy for you?"

"Yes, that would be very nice," the angel replied, and followed her over to the scanner. "Is it a problem for me that I was given the wrong pills?" he asked. A worried frown formed on his forehead as he lay down on the bed and looked up at Charlie.

"The thing that makes angel and demon suppressants different is the amount of hormones in them – it's still the same hormones but different amounts. Submissive angels need stronger suppressants to keep their heat at bay, and you especially, Castiel, are one of the ones that need a strong suppressant. When you took the demon suppressants the hormones in them were not nearly enough to suppress your heat, so your body simply went into its normal cycle again. No harm is done to you or your baby – _if_ you are pregnant, which I do think you are," Charlie explained. She smiled at him and lifted up Castiel shirt to put the gel on his stomach.

"That's nice to know," Dean said and sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I can understand your worries, though. Sometimes it can end catastrophically when the wrong pills are given," Charlie spoke. "If he were a demon taking angel pills, the situation would have been quite different…"

"I'd rather not think about that," Dean spoke and growled a little.

Charlie chuckled at him, and could totally understand what he meant. She turned around and looked at the screen as she rubbed the sonogram tool against the angel's abdomen. Neither Dean nor Castiel could make out anything on the screen, so they waited patiently for Charlie to tell them what she saw.

"Oh, there it is," she grinned and pointed at the screen. "Your little baby at a little over four weeks old."

They stared at the screen and saw a tiny dark spot on it. Both of them actually felt relieved that Castiel was indeed pregnant again.

Dean grinned and squeezed Castiel's hand. "We're gonna have a baby again, Cas."

Castiel blinked at the screen before smiling up at Dean. "Yes, we are. I actually feel rather happy about it."

"Me too," Dean smiled, and brought the angel's hand up to kiss it.

"I'm glad you're excited about it rather than being frustrated. Unplanned pregnancies are usually no fun, especially when you already have four kids. How are they, anyway?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, they are fine. The twins are quite a handful and I have the feeling they'll be pranksters just like their angel uncle," Dean chuckled, and Castiel did as well.

"I had the feeling they'd be up to no good someday," Charlie laughed. She put the tools away and gave Castiel a napkin to wipe off the gel with. "Well, your accident baby looks good so far, and I hope you'll return around week 14 so we can have another look at it and see if it's still developing as it should. And be careful, Castiel, the first trimester is always most risky."

"I will be, thank you," Castiel told her, and got up from the bed.

They said goodbye to Charlie and went out to the secretary to make the next appointment. As they walked out of the clinic, Dean had his arm wrapped around the angel's waist, earning them a few stares from the people in the waiting room, but they didn't bother to care.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they came home, there was a lot of shouting and laughing coming from the garden where the children were playing with Kevin's dog, Maggie. Dean and Castiel shared a smile when they heard their children's happy laughter, and went inside the house.

When they went out into the garden, their children and Kevin were running around and playing fetch with Maggie. Kevin showed them a few tricks he had taught her and they all laughed when the dog got up on her hind legs and turned around herself in order to earn the ball.

When Dean and Castiel came outside, the kids cheered happily and came over to them.

"Papa! Daddy!" Lily beamed and ran over to hug them.

"Hey, little pumpkin, did you treat the dog nicely?" Dean grinned and lifted Lily up on his arm. The girl nodded and grinned back at him.

"Oh, hey, you're back," Kevin spoke and came over to them on the terrace. "Your kids sure play rough…" he chuckled.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you," Castiel spoke and looked at him in worry.

"Nah, it's fine. We had lots of fun," Kevin grinned. Maggie barked and ran over to his side, and he patted her soft fur. "Maggie had fun too," he added and smiled down at his dog.

Isaac went over and pulled at Dean's jeans. "Daddy? Papa? Can we have a dog too?" he asked, and stared up at them both. Lily agreed and gave them her best puppy eyes.

Eden chuckled at them while Adrian rubbed Maggie's cheeks. The dog seemed to like him a lot, and Adrian laughed when she gently licked his nose.

"I don't know about that, I think we have enough dogs in this house already," Dean said and smirked at them.

The twins stared at him in confusion, and Eden laughed out loud. "We're not dogs!" she laughed and shoved her father playfully. Dean grinned and ruffled her hair with his free hand.

"I think you'd have your hands full with a dog in the house as well," Kevin commented.

"Yeah, especially since we already have a new baby coming," Dean spoke, and smiled at his mate. Castiel blushed a bit and stared down at his feet.

Eden looked up at Castiel, and opened her mouth in a surprised gasp.

"Really? Congratulations," Kevin spoke and grinned at them.

Dean grinned back and rocked Lily on his arm. "Thanks."

"You're having another baby?" Eden asked and stared up at Castiel with wide eyes. Adrian's head had snapped up too, and he seemed equally surprised.

Castiel placed his hand over his abdomen and smiled at them. "Yes, I am going to have another baby in May next year."

"A baby?" Lily asked and stared at Dean.

"Yes, you're gonna have a little brother or sister," Dean told her and smiled. Isaac glanced up at them, blinking.

Eden grinned happily and went over to Castiel to touch his still flat stomach. The angel let her and smiled at her when she seemed excited and awed. "I didn't think you were gonna have more," she said and looked up at Castiel.

"We weren't. This one was an accident," Castiel explained.

"Where do babies come from?" Isaac asked curiously.

Dean groaned when that topic was brought up again, and Castiel's cheeks went bright red.

Kevin laughed at them. "I'm gonna let you have that conversation in private," he chuckled. "It was nice babysitting, by the way, but I'm happy I ain't doing it every day."

"Yeah, thanks, Kevin," Dean grinned, and handed him five dollars from his pocket.

Kevin smiled and said goodbye to them, before he and Maggie walked over to the garden gate and exited the property through the front yard. The kids yelled goodbye at them and waved.

When Kevin was gone, Eden looked up at them. "So, how are babies made?" she asked, curiously. "You never told us." The other children stared up at them with similar looks of curiosity, and Dean sighed and put Lily down on the ground again.

"Well, to make a long story short and innocent… Uh, every night your papa takes some pills that prevent him from getting pregnant. When he doesn't take those pills he can have a baby if he's, uh, around me," Dean explained. He coughed before continuing. "And a few weeks ago, the woman at the pharmacy gave your papa the wrong pills, so all of sudden there was nothing preventing him from having a baby. That's why you had to go to your grandparents' place back then, because your papa can only be around me during that time since he's a bit sick when he's not on the pills. Got it?"

The children stared up at him and blinked.

"So without the pills papa will have a baby? Just like that?" Adrian asked and looked mildly confused.

"Uh, well, no, it takes a bit more than that, and he has to be around me, and, uh… Hey! You're all too young to hear about such things yet! Go inside and get ready for lunch," Dean told them, and tried his best not to blush in front of the kids.

Castiel chuckled a little at Dean's reaction to Adrian's question, and the children reluctantly went inside. Once the children were gone, the angel went over to Dean and touched his arm. "You handled the explanation quite well," he smiled. "But you do know we will have to tell them the whole story at some point, right? Especially Eden, she's almost 12 years old now."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm dreading that. Can't believe she's gonna be a teenager next year," Dean muttered. "I want her to be my little girl forever."

Castiel smiled. "She always will be, Dean."

Dean grinned and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the angel's lips. Castiel returned the kiss and purred when the demon put his hand over his abdomen. They broke the kiss and rested their forehead together for a bit, while Dean kept touching Castiel's belly.

"Can't wait until you begin to show, Cas. I'll savor every day of it," Dean hummed.

Castiel blushed a little and nuzzled his nose against Dean's. "I'm just looking forward to the morning sickness being over, once it starts."

Dean laughed and pulled away.

Eden appeared in the doorway and glared at them. "Are we gonna have lunch or not?"

They looked over at her and chuckled.

"Yeah, we're coming now, sweetie," Dean told her. Eden smiled and ran back inside again, and they followed after her. They held hands until they reached the kitchen and finally began preparing the afternoon lunch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At 5pm they drove into the center of town to go to the movies. They had promised the children to do some activities as a family during their holidays, and all four children wanted to go and watch a new animated children's movie. It was a movie for children of all ages, so the twins could go in without a problem.

Dean held Lily's hand and Castiel held Isaac's hand to not lose them in the crowds at the mall. Eden and Adrian kept close by and tried not to get lost. The girl at the ticket sales stared at them oddly but she smiled when handed them their tickets and offered free treats for the kids.

It was the first time the twins were in the cinema, and they were excited and a little nervous when they saw the huge screen. The room was filled with people who were talking and shouting, and Dean and Castiel led the children towards their seats.

Lily crawled up to sit in Castiel's lap once they were seated, and she squirmed impatiently when the commercials rolled on the screen.

"Lily, don't squirm on your papa. You have to be real nice to him and his stomach now that he's having a baby," Dean told her.

Lily blinked at him and nodded, before finally sitting down quietly. Castiel chuckled and held her as she sat on his leg.

"Remember to be quiet, too," Eden told them. She was sitting next to Castiel in Lily's seat because the girl wasn't using it at the moment. She didn't want to sit in her own seat because there was an angel boy sitting next to her and he was staring oddly at her and her family. When she turned her head to look at him again, the boy was staring back at her. It was only when she growled at him that he quickly looked away.

"I don't think I have been to the theaters since you dragged me there in college, Dean," Castiel chuckled.

"Yeah, those were good times, right?" Dean grinned and looked at him. "I beat up that angel guy pretty good when he touched your rear." The first time they had gone to the movies together had ended up with an alpha angel touching Castiel's ass and hitting on him while Dean was in the bathroom. When the demon had returned he had attacked the angel who was touching Cas, and they ended up being thrown out of the mall.

Castiel blushed a little and rocked Lily on his lap. "Yes, you did. But I do think he was a little drunk…"

"Still no excuse for touching what's mine," Dean growled, and tried to keep his voice down so the kids wouldn't hear.

"No talking during movie!" Isaac scolded from his seat between Dean and Adrian.

Dean and Castiel looked at him in surprise before laughing.

"You dummy, it's still just commercials and everyone else is talking," Adrian muttered and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Oh, but you all said no talking in the cinema," Isaac spoke and blinked.

"That's right, but first when the movie begins," Dean chuckled, and gently ruffled Isaac's hair.

Castiel looked at them and smiled, and they sat back and ate popcorn with the kids when the movie finally started.

The twins were surprisingly quiet during the movie, except for laughing loudly at the funny scenes, but so did everyone else in the room. Adrian seemed to have a good time as well, although he had expressed some doubts about just how good the movie was before they had entered the cinema. Sometimes he took movie critiques a bit too seriously.

When the movie was over, Castiel followed Lily to the ladies' room because she had to go. Eden went with them. Women didn't mind when submissives used the ladies' room because they weren't considered 'real males' and had no sexual interest in women, neither were they as macho or perverted as the male alphas and betas could be.

There was a line in the bathroom and Castiel went into the stall with Lily when it was free. Afterwards, he took her over to the sinks and lifted her up so she could wash her hands. Eden was still in the other stall, so they had to wait for her.

Just as Castiel put Lily down on the floor again, he suddenly felt a strong nausea. He brought his hand up to his mouth and ran over to throw up in the nearby garbage bin because all the toilets were occupied. Lily looked confused, while some of the women gasped and carefully went over to him.

"Are you alright?" one of the angel females asked, and stared at him in worry when he was done. She handed him some paper towels to clean himself up with.

"I'm fine, thank you. It's just… my morning sickness may just have appeared," Castiel muttered, and accepted the paper towels gratefully.

"Oh, you're having a baby! How nice!" one of the human women cheered, as did a few of the others.

The angel female next to him grinned. "Congratulations! And don't worry about vomiting in the garbage bin – I did that too once at work. It was so embarrassing," she laughed. Castiel chuckled and smiled at her.

Eden came out of her stall and looked up at Castiel in worry when the other people in the room were gathered around him. Lily seemed pretty confused and worried as well.

"Papa, you okay?" Eden asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm alright. We should get back to your father and brothers," Castiel smiled and took both girls' hands after Eden has washed hers.

"Oh, your children are angel/demon hybrids. That's a rare sight," the female angel commented. "Good luck with the next baby," she grinned and gave him a wink.

"Thank you," Castiel smiled at her and led the girls outside. Some of the other women in the line glanced at him with hostility when they saw his hybrid children, but the angel paid them no attention. He was glad that some of them seemed more polite and smiled warmly at them as they passed by them on their way out.

When they came over to the mall's exit, Dean was waiting for them with the boys.

"Hey, how'd it go? Ready to head home now?" Dean spoke and smiled down at Lily and Eden.

"Yeah, but papa got sick in the restroom," Lily told him and looked worried.

Dean's eyes widened and he looked up a Castiel. "You got sick? Why?"

"I believe it was the morning sickness not quite living up to its name," Castiel told him and chuckled. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Dean nodded. He looked down at Lily, who still seemed a little upset about what happened, and explained, "Don't worry, sweetie, it's natural for your papa to feel a little sick because of the new baby."

Lily seemed a little surprised and turned her head to stare at Castiel's stomach. "Bad baby, don't make papa sick! That's not nice!"

The others laughed, except for Isaac who seemed to agree with his twin on that matter. Eden took Lily's hand as they went towards the exit and headed back to their car. Adrian stared up at Castiel in worry until he finally seemed to calm down again, and he yanked Isaac back when the boy was about to run off in another direction to chase a stray cat outside.

They put the children into the car, and Dean turned around and embraced Castiel. "I hope the new little one won't cause as much pregnancy trouble as the twins did," he hummed and nuzzled the angel's cheek briefly. His hands rested on the angel's hips, possessively, and his tail curled around the angel's leg.

"I doubt a single baby can be as painful as the twins were," Castiel smiled. "I have a feeling that this one will be quite easy. I don't know why…"

Dean smirked. "Already having mother's intuitions, Cas?"

"So what?" Castiel blushed.

They flinched when their car gave a loud honk right next to them. They looked inside and saw Adrian leaning over the driver's seat to press the horn. "Are we driving or not?" he asked, and grinned when he managed to scare them. The other kids giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming now!" Dean shouted back and rolled his eyes while chuckling. He went into the driver's seat and Castiel sat down in the passenger seat next to him, before they finally drove home to put the children to bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Pregnancy was confirmed and the kids are still curious about where babies come from XD I couldn't figure out what to write in this chapter, so I added the movies scene. And I'm glad to hear that you guys are excited about the next baby :)

Thanks for reading, please leave a review :)


	22. Chapter 22

**October 2025 (Castiel is 36, Dean is 37, Eden is 12, Adrian is 9, the twins are 4 (almost 5).**

Two and a half months had passed and Castiel's pregnancy was progressing normally. He was now 14 and a half weeks pregnant and in his second trimester. They would be going to Charlie's soon to have the second scan, and hopefully find out a bit more about the child's physical characteristics.

Sam had been a little stunned when he heard of Castiel's unexpected pregnancy, but Jessica seemed happy for them even though it hadn't been in their plans. Gabriel, on the other hand, had stared at them in disbelief before bursting out that he would castrate Dean soon if they didn't stop reproducing. Of course he wasn't being serious about his threats, and he seemed to be rather excited about it actually. Dean and Castiel coped rather well with the unexpected turn of events after Castiel got pregnant again. On the days where the twins were especially hyper and they all went to bed tired and stressed, they were worried about having another baby in their daily life. Mary, however, was convinced that the twins were likely to calm down a little once the new member of the family had arrived.

Adrian turned nine years old on the 20th October, which was on a Monday, and they got up early to make breakfast and prepare lunchboxes. Eden was helping out, and she hummed happily when she put plates on the table and helped Castiel make today's lunchboxes. The angel chuckled and smiled at her when she seemed to be in a good mood.

"What has got you in such a good mood today, Eden?" Castiel asked while making Adrian's lunch.

"Nothing special," she answered. "Just that the tournament is coming up soon," she grinned.

Eden's gymnastics team was supposed to compete against other teams in the city to attend to the county tournament and compete for a place in the state finals. This event was for children aged 10-17 only. Eden and Ariel had been looking forward to it for a long time, but they would first have to compete against the other gymnastic teams in the city and win in order to go the county competition. They didn't know if they would win or not, but it wasn't what mattered to them – it was the idea of a competition that made them excited.

Hybrids could perform with angels or demons in competitions, although angels and demons often competed against each other rather than being on the same teams. Humans and non-winged hybrids competed separately from the winged species, because the lack of wings meant that the way of performing was different, making it hard for the judges to compare the performances. The upcoming competition for Eden's team was for winged children only, and they would be evaluated as teams and not individually.

"Oh, that's right, the competition is next month already," Castiel spoke and smiled at her.

"Yep, I'm looking forward to it," Eden grinned.

The angel ran a hand through Eden's long, sandy-blonde hair and gave her a proud smile. "I'm sure you will do well. Even if you don't win you are still my favorite gymnast in the world."

Eden smiled shyly and blushed a bit. "Thanks, papa," she said and brushed her wing against his. She reached up to his chest now, and her wings were a bit rough like Dean's feathers but with no sharpness. They weren't sure if they would ever develop any sharpness since she was a hybrid, but they would first be able to tell when she hit was a little older. Eden's oil glands already produced small amounts of oil, but a mating bond wasn't possible until she had matured a bit more.

Dean came out of the bathroom and stretched his body while approaching them. The twins were running around the dining table, chasing each other. "Hey, slow it down, kids," he told them firmly. They stopped and looked at him, before slowly taking another round around the table and went back over to the TV. Adrian was still upstairs, waiting to be told to come down when everyone was ready with the presents.

Dean went over and wrapped his arms around Castiel from behind. He placed his hands over the angel's slightly swollen abdomen and kissed his neck, while curling his tail around his mate's leg in a possessive gesture.

"Dean," Castiel blushed and squirmed in his hold. He was very aware of Eden watching them.

The girl giggled and put her hands in front of her eyes. "Eww, can you not do that when I'm looking, please?"

"Hmm, stop looking, then," Dean grinned, and chuckled when she pulled her hands away from her face and rolled her eyes.

There was a loud crash in the other end of the room when the twins dropped some toys on the floor. Dean pulled away from Castiel and went over to tell the twins to clean up their mess. Soon after that, breakfast and Adrian's presents were ready, so they called him down so they could eat and be together before school and work.

They chatted and ate while Adrian opened his presents, which were mostly clothes, some toys, a new video game, and a new soccer ball because the other one ended up on the street by accident and they hadn't seen it since.

"More presents will likely follow when we see your grandparents and your uncles at some point," Dean told him and smiled.

"The presents were awesome, thank you," Adrian told them and smiled. He was sitting next to Dean with Lily, while Castiel, Eden, and Isaac sat on the opposite side of the table.

"You're welcome," Dean spoke, and went to do the dishes together with Cas. They had to hurry because school started soon, so Castiel quickly wrapped up the plate with the cake that Adrian was bringing to school.

"Here is the cake, Adrian, be sure not to drop it," Castiel told him and handed the cake to his son. He had baked it the day before so that the boy would have something to treat his fellow students with on his birthday.

"Thanks, papa," Adrian smiled and took the cake.

They hurried to get ready before they left the house and drove the kids to pre-kindergarten, and school, and then went to work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Adrian came to the school the class and teacher wished him a happy birthday before he shared the cake with them. Most of them were excited about cake, but Liam and his gang were skeptic of it.

"This cake is so good!" one of the girls said and grinned up at Adrian before taking another bite.

"Who baked this?" asked the female teacher, who had also gotten a piece.

"My papa baked it yesterday and big my sister helped him out a bit," Adrian answered with a smile. The others made a noise of surprise and continued eating. Adrian gave cake to the last few students, until he reached the back of the class were Liam and his gang were seated.

The demon boy stared at him and crossed his arms. "Do I even dare try tasting something that a freak like you brought to school?" he asked and scrunched his nose a bit as he stared at the cake.

"Suit yourself," Adrian shrugged and was about to turn around.

"No, no, no! Gimme a piece," Liam spoke quickly and reached out towards the plate with the cake pieces.

Adrian turned around again and smirked a little when he gave Liam and his three friends a piece of cake each. There were only three pieces left now which Adrian intended to share between himself, Jeremy, and Kenny afterwards. Kenny had seemed very grateful to Adrian when he stood up for him once, and since then the three of them had become good friends. Kenny was willing to help them with homework because he was a little genius, and Adrian was glad to help him keep the bullies away. Liam and his gang barely dared coming near Adrian anymore, although the hybrid knew that they were talking behind his back sometimes. He just let them.

Liam stared at the cake before taking a bite. He immediately looked as if he was melting and hummed happily before greedily eating more. "Fuck, this is good!" he said with his mouth full of cake. He looked at his friends who agreed and they all continued eating.

"No cursing, Liam, how many times do I have to tell you?" the teacher scolded.

"Sorry, ma'am," Liam spoke, although he didn't really sound like he meant it. He and his friends devoured the cake fast and grinned widely.

Adrian chuckled and mentally compared them to pigs eating before going back to his seat. The angel girl in front of him gave him a shy smile before turning around again. Adrian blinked at her in wonder and blushed a tiny bit.

"Your papa and sister make good cakes. I should come by your house more often," said Jeremy, who sat next to Adrian.

Adrian laughed, before turning his attention back to the teacher when class began again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few days later it was time for Dean and Castiel to have the next baby scan with Charlie. Castiel was feeling rather excited and he rubbed his little pregnant bump lovingly when they entered the clinic. Dean's arm was around his waist, and it tightened possessively when the demon saw him touching his bump.

They finally entered the clinic room with Charlie, and the human female began the scan.

Castiel watched the screen with anticipation, as did Dean.

"So, let's have a look at this little guy… or girl," Charlie chuckled, and watched the screen intensely. "Everything looks normal so far…"

Dean squeezed Castiel's hand while watching the bump and the flickers on the screen.

"Oh," Charlie spoke and blinked at the screen. "This is a surprise."

"What? What is? C'mon, tell us, Charlie, and don't leave us hanging here," Dean spoke. "Is there something wrong…?"

Charlie chuckled. "Gods, no, not 'wrong', just… unusual, compared to your other children," she said and smiled at them. When they stared back at her with confusion, she pointed at the screen and said, "This child has wings, just like your other kids, but I see no development of a tail going on." She turned and looked at them again. "This baby is tailless."

Castiel blinked and glanced at the screen. Charlie was pointing at the baby's lower body, and there was indeed nothing to indicate the presence of a tail in the image.

"Really? It's has no…" Dean trailed off and looked at Castiel.

The angel was staring down at his stomach and rested a hand there above the gel. Castiel suddenly knew that this child would be somewhat different from its siblings and would probably have a hard time at home because of that. He rubbed his stomach absently while staring down at it.

"Well, with hybrids it's very different which characteristics they inherit from whom. This one is just gonna be a little different than his siblings," Charlie said, and gently put her hand on Castiel's knee while the angel stared down at his stomach. "I can't say about the gender yet, as you know, so I hope you'll come back in a few weeks when I'll be able to tell."

"Sure, and thanks, Charlie," Dean said, and helped Castiel up from the clinic bed. Charlie took a few tests to ensure that the baby was healthy, although she was sure that the baby was perfectly fine.

They say goodbye to Charlie and got a new appointment. When they left, Dean glanced at the angel who was still holding and staring at his stomach silently.

"You okay, Cas?"

Castiel looked up at him and blinked. "Yes, I'm alright, Dean. It's just that I know this baby will be different from its siblings, and I'm not sure how it's going to cope with that. I'm worried it's going so feel wrong and isolated from the others…"

"The baby is gonna be fine, Cas," Dean smiled. "Our kids aren't racists, after all," he chuckled.

Castiel smiled and rolled his eyes. "I know."

"I'm pretty glad we didn't throw away all our baby stuff yet. I'll get it down from the attic soon and start cleaning it. Guess we have to sacrifice our guestroom for the baby, which wasn't exactly the plan either," Dean chuckled while they walked towards their 8-seater car. He unlocked it and they went inside and seated themselves.

"I know, nothing about this baby was planned, Dean," Castiel smiled and fastened his seatbelt.

"Well, we better let that be our last unplanned baby, otherwise things could get pretty stressful for us," Dean spoke and pulled out of the parking lot. "Although I don't mind you going into heat again," he added and smirked at Cas.

Castiel blushed madly. "Dean!" he grumbled.

Dean just laughed. "Now, let's go do some shopping before we pick up the kids."

Castiel agreed, and they drove off to the supermarket to shop a few things before getting Eden from the gymnastics studio. They had both taken time off work half an hour earlier than usual to make their appointment with Charlie, and they'd be picking up the children a little later than they normally did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they arrived at the studio, Eden sat outside on the stairs and stared down at her feet. She seemed a somewhat sad and grumpy, which instantly concerned Castiel. They got out of the car and walked up to her.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?" Dean asked as they approached her.

Eden looked up at them and didn't seem particularly happy to see them. She stood up and picked her schoolbag and training bag up from the ground. "Nothing, don't wanna talk about it," she muttered, and walked over to the car without looking at them.

Dean was startled by her response, and Castiel stared after her in worry. They looked up when the gymnastics teacher came outside.

"Ah, there you are," the angel teacher said, and came over to them. Her name was Marie and she had been teaching Eden gymnastics for over five years already.

"What happened?" Dean asked, and cast a worried glance towards the car which Eden was currently getting into.

Marie sighed. "Well, Eden isn't able to go to the gymnastics competition in four weeks together with the rest of the team."

Castiel and Dean stared at her in surprise.

"What?! Why?" Dean demanded.

"Um, well, it is protocol to hand in a list of names and species of all the team members who are to participate in the competition. The woman who is in charge of the city competition called me back and said there was no way they would allow an angel/demon hybrid to participate because she and the judges do not support angels and demons mating with each other. Therefore she forbad Eden from going to the competition… I tried arguing with the woman but she wouldn't listen to me. I'm really sorry, I tried my best, but racists are pretty hard to talk sense into," Marie spoke and looked at them helplessly.

Dean ran a hand down his face and sighed heavily, while Castiel looked both surprised and heartbroken. They glanced towards the car once more, where they could see Eden staring into something in her lap and refusing to look elsewhere.

Dean turned towards the teacher again. "It's alright, you did your best. Can you give me their number so I can call and talk some fucking sense into them?" There was a growl in his voice, and Marie's lips curled into a small smirk.

"Sure, you can kick their asses if you want," she smirked and wrote down the number on a piece of paper for him.

Dean took the paper and smiled at her. "Thanks, I appreciate your support with Eden."

"You're welcome. She's one of my best students; I hate to see her not attending the competition."

Dean gave her one last smile and said goodbye, before he and Castiel walked back to the car. Eden ignored them when they got in and absently read a book. They decided not to push her right now because she didn't seem to be in the mood for talking when they tried speaking to her, so they drove off to pick up Adrian and the twins before heading home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they got home they helped the children inside. Castiel glanced at Eden in worry when she refused to look at any of them and just hurried inside as fast as she could. The angel had never seen his daughter behave like that before and he didn't like it.

"Hey, Eden, can you help me get this bag of groceries over to the kitchen?" Dean asked as he balanced around with three bags of groceries in the entrance hall, while Castiel helped the twins take off their shoes and jackets.

"Fine," Eden muttered, and grabbed one of the bags and carried it to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Adrian frowned and looked up at Dean after Eden went off.

Dean sighed. "Your sister had a pretty bad day." Adrian blinked at him before staring after Eden in worry.

When Dean and Castiel came into the kitchen, Eden was taking the groceries out of the bag and shoving them pretty harshly into the places where they belonged. They both shared a worried look, and Adrian seemed a little concerned as well. The twins hadn't noticed because they were busy fighting on the couch over which TV channel to watch.

"Eden, maybe we need to talk about what happened today—" Dean began, but was quickly cut off by his daughter.

"No! I don't wanna talk about it! This is all because I'm an angel/demon hybrid that nobody likes! Why can't I just be like everybody else instead?!" Eden shouted. She glared up at them with tears in her eyes before running out of the room and storming up the stairs. They all flinched when the door to her room slammed shut.

Adrian seemed speechless from surprise, as did Dean.

Castiel could feel tears prickle in his eyes and his heart ache. Dean turned to look at him and wiped a tear away from his cheek.

"Hey, don't be sad, Cas. She'll be alright… eventually," Dean soothed him.

"What's going on…?" Lily asked from the couch, and leaned over the back of the couch to be able to see them.

"Nothing, your sister is just a little upset, that's all," Dean told her and sighed.

Castiel took a deep breath. "I'll go talk to her."

Dean looked at him. "Cas—"

"No," the angel cut him off, firmly. "I will talk to her."

They stared each other in the eyes for a few moments until Dean gave in. "Okay," he said and stepped aside. Castiel gave him a small nod and gave Adrian a reassuring smile as he passed him, before going upstairs.

As he approached his daughter's room, he could faintly hear crying from inside. Castiel took a deep breath to calm himself down, before quietly knocking on the door. He heard some shuffling and sniffing from inside before Eden spoke.

"Come in, the door is open."

Castiel opened the door and stepped inside. Eden sat on her bed, but judging from the messy covers she had just been lying on it while crying. She sniffled and wiped away her tears. Castiel quietly closed the door behind him and walked over to sit down next to Eden on the bed. He held his stomach while he sat down, and Eden moved back a little to give him space, and faced him as she sat crossed-legged on the bed.

"I'm sorry I shouted like that and said those things… I shouldn't have," Eden muttered and sniffled again.

Castiel handed her a few tissues from his pocket which he had grabbed before going upstairs. "I understand, Eden, although you did upset your younger siblings quite a bit."

Eden accepted the tissues gratefully and blew her nose quietly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Castiel smiled and stroked a hand through her hair. Eden gave him a soft smile. "Your teacher told us what happened. I'm sorry that you have to go through this as a result of what you are… But you must know that your dad and I never wanted this to happen to you."

"I know," Eden said and smiled a little. "It's just… I'm so tired of being treated differently. Most people won't accept me because they think that hybrids like me aren't supposed to exist." There was bitterness in her voice and she crumpled the tissue in her hand while staring into her lap.

Castiel gave her a sad smile. "I know. When your dad and I first decided to have children, this was something that was on our minds all the time. We were worried that you would go through a lot of trouble and suffering, and we didn't want that. I'm very sorry that you cannot attend the competition; I know how much you were looking forward to it. I wish things were different…"

"It's not your fault, papa, or dad's," Eden spoke and stared into her lap. "It's just so unfair that they won't even give me a chance. I can perform just as good as everybody else," she muttered bitterly.

"Yes, that is truly unfair, but I know your dad will likely contact your uncle Sam and see if their rejection is even legal at all," Castiel told her. He smiled when she looked up in surprise.

"Really? I hope they were wrong to kick me out! I'd love to see uncle Sam wipe their racist grins off their faces!"

Castiel laughed. "Yes, I'd like to see that too."

Eden grinned at him and curled her tail next to her leg. She crawled over to Castiel and snuggled against his side as they sat on the bed, and the angel wrapped an arm and wing around her as they cuddled and Eden calmed down from her anger and disappointment. She hummed against him and closed her eyes, and Castiel smiled down at her and held her tight.

They sat there for several minutes, taking comfort in each other. Eden gently touched Castiel's swollen stomach before pulling her hand back, and the gesture made the angel smile. They sat quietly until Eden slowly pulled away. Castiel watched as she sat back and crossed her legs once more while staring up at him. She seemed to feel better, although Castiel could tell that the rejection from the competition still upset her a bit. He couldn't blame her for that.

"So, how did you and daddy fall in love?" Eden asked curiously, and looked up at him in anticipation.

Castiel blinked at her when the sudden question caught him off guard. He blushed a tiny bit and shifted on the bed. "Um, well, that is a long story…"

"I have time," Eden grinned.

The angel smiled. "Alright then… Well, your dad and I met in college, and, uh, we didn't really like each other much at first. Dean hated me from the moment he saw me, and I disliked him back."

Eden gasped. "Why?"

"Because I was an angel and he was a demon. He used to hate angels, as did your grandfather John. He wasn't very pleased to be my roommate so we ignored each other at first. Until the day when we became mated… by accident." Castiel averted her eyes a bit and stared into his lap. They had told the children a bit about Dean and John being racists once, but they had never really explained it depth, nor had they told them about how they met and fell in love.

Eden frowned. "How do you mate by accident?"

"Well, your father touched my wings and my oil glands, which created a mating bond between us. Things got rather tense between us after that, and I disliked your father even more because of what he did to me. I wasn't very pleased and was somewhat scared about being mated to a demon that I barely knew, and I guess Dean felt the same, especially since he hated angels back then. But then as time passed, I began to see a side of him that I hadn't seen before. He was funny, strong, loyal, and didn't seem to be the bad person that I first thought he was. And he was rather attractive," Castiel chuckled.

Eden laughed. "Which one of you confessed your feelings first?" she asked, excitedly.

"Um, I did, actually."

"I can kind of imagine that. Dad is not always one for talking about feelings, is he?" Eden chuckled.

Castiel smirked. "No, not always."

They smiled at each other for a bit, before Eden got up. "I should apologize to dad and the others."

"Yes, I think you caused them a lot of worry," Castiel admitted and got up as well.

Eden went over to the door, but before she opened it she turned around to face Castiel again. "And I'm not angry at you and dad for having me and making me what I am. I like being me, and I don't wanna be anyone else." She smiled when she saw Castiel stare back at her in surprise.

"I'm glad to hear that," Castiel told her and returned her smile.

They left the room together and went downstairs. Eden dreaded having to face the others after the way she had behaved earlier, and her tail shifted nervously behind her as she walked down the stairs. When they entered the living room, the twins looked up at Eden and didn't really seem to know what to say or do.

"Hello, sorry I got mad earlier, I was a bit upset…" Eden told them.

"Oh," Lily spoke and blinked at her.

Eden gave them a smile before padding towards the kitchen where Dean was making dinner. He was fumbling by the stove and cursed at it, before turning around to look at Eden and Castiel who had just appeared. Adrian was setting the table which he seemed less happy about. He too looked up when his sister reappeared.

"Hi dad and Adrian… I'm sorry about earlier…"

Dean smiled and came over to her. "That's alright, sweetie, but you do know that shouting and slamming doors isn't tolerated in this house, right?"

"Yes, daddy, I'm sorry," Eden muttered and looked at her feet.

"I'm not gonna scold you this time, but next time I'd prefer if we just talk about it instead of getting angry and upsetting everyone, okay?"

Eden smiled and nodded, and went over to help Adrian set the table. Her brother looked a little worried but he didn't say anything as they helped each other out.

Dean smiled at Castiel when their daughter seemed to be cheerful again, although they could both sense that the rejection from the competition still upset her. Castiel walked over to Dean to help him cook, and the demon wrapped his tail around the angel's leg and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before they started cooking.

"What about Ariel? Could she go to the competition?" Adrian asked after he and Eden had finished setting the table. Dean had explained to him what had happened while Eden and Castiel were upstairs.

"Yeah, she's an angel, after all. She told me she didn't wanna go unless I come, but I told her to go anyway… I don't want her to miss it because of those bastards," Eden grumbled.

"Eden," Castiel scowled when she cursed, and she smiled up at him in apology.

"That was very nice of you to say to her," Dean told her and gave her a proud smile.

The twins suddenly ran over to the kitchen to them. "Bastards, bastards, bastards!" they sang, after hearing Eden say the word earlier. Eden and Adrian laughed, while Dean and Castiel tried to calm the twins down and make them stop saying that word. Both Isaac and Lily were hyped up, and making them calm down again was not an easy job.

When dinner was ready, the family seated themselves around the table and chatted while they ate before spending some quality family time together before bed.

Dean was going to call Sam soon and figure this out together. He wasn't going to let those people ban Eden from the competition because of her species.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: The issue about Eden's competition will continue in the next chapter. The information about how the competition takes place and so on may not be exactly how it takes place in the real world because I have no idea about that.

I'm trying my best to make the story a little more interesting with more racist issues and perhaps people getting a little hurt. Some readers request drama, others don't want me to hurt the characters. If I do let them be hurt I promise they won't die because I really hate character death.

The story still has quite a few chapters go to. I'll likely make more time jumps after the new baby is born and explore the older children's teenage years some more, and probably how Dean and Cas will cope with the children finding boy- or girlfriends. Gosh, this story is turning out way longer than I first thought! XD

Thanks for reading, please leave a review :)


	23. Chapter 23

**November 2025 (Castiel is 36, Dean is 37, Eden is 12, Adrian is 9, the twins are 5, Sam and Jessica are 30, Jesse is 6, Jason is 13, Emma is 8, Jo is 36, Tom is 38, Gabriel is 40).**

Dean had called Sam to hear his opinion about Eden being excluded from the tournament because of her species. Sam seemed so upset about the whole thing that he dropped by to see them a few days later when his schedule allowed him to. He wanted to go to Eden's teacher to read the rules, because the people responsible for the tournament had sent her a piece of paper stating the rules of the tournament and the requirements of the participants. Afterwards they had an appointment with the woman who was in charge of the competition.

He arrived Thursday afternoon and met up with Dean, Castiel, and Eden at the gymnastics studio.

"Uncle Sam!" Eden cheered happily when he arrived, and ran over to him.

Sam exited his car and grinned when his niece ran over to him in a hurry. "Hey there, Eden." He pulled her into a tight hug and they briefly brushed tails before stepping back. He put a hand on top of her head and said, "Wow, you're growing fast. Maybe you'll be as big as me someday."

"No one can ever be as big as you, uncle Sam!" Eden laughed and rolled her eyes at him. Sam just laughed.

"Hey, Sammy, about time you came, we've been waiting for three whole minutes here," Dean smirked and went over to hug his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes fondly and hugged Dean. "Sorry, it was a long drive." They patted each other's shoulders while hugging and entwined their tails. They stepped back, and Sam finally looked at Castiel who came up to stand next to Dean. The angel smiled at his brother-in-law, and rested his hand on his slightly swollen stomach.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel greeted him and smiled.

"Cas, good to see you," Sam spoke and hugged him. He carefully avoided touching the angel's wings because he knew that Dean was still extremely possessive over them. Dean only allowed himself and the children to touch them – and Gabriel, but he only went as far as brushing his wing against Cas' in a brotherly gesture.

"Did you leave Jessica and the children at home?" Castiel asked after they separated from their hug.

"Yeah, it's a workday tomorrow, after all, but I took a day off. Jessica still has to work, so she's looking after the kids until then."

"How are Jesse and Aria?" Dean asked.

"Oh, they're fine. Aria keeps us awake a lot, even though she's 15 months already," Sam chuckled.

"You think you can help me out with the tournament thing?" Eden suddenly asked, and stared up at her uncle with eyes full of hope.

Sam looked down at her. "Well, I'll do my best," he smiled and ruffled her hair. Eden shrieked and playfully hit his hand, and Sam chuckled at her.

They went inside the studio where Eden's teacher was waiting. "You must be Sam Winchester," she said when Sam entered. She went over and shook his hand. "I'm Marie Littleton, Eden's teacher. I'm so glad that Eden has a lawyer for an uncle. I've looked through the rules myself and I see nothing about angel/demon hybrids not being able to perform. But I better leave this to you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Littleton," Sam smiled and accepted the papers from her.

The others waited while Sam quickly went through the three pages of rules and timeline plans, before finally looking up at them. "Yeah, it says nothing about them having the right to exclude members based on their species – it only says they can do it in case of disability, which isn't the case with Eden. They have to abide by the set of rules that they send to you, and normally racism is not a legal reason to exclude people from such events. So I think I'd like to go and have a talk with that woman about this. If she doesn't want to cooperate we can always drag this to court."

"Sounds good, let's go then," Dean smirked, and smiled down at Eden who seemed very relieved at Sam's words.

"Awesome! I wanna see her face when uncle Sam tells her," Eden beamed.

They grinned at her and got into their cars to drive off to speak with the person in charge of the competition. They had already called the woman and gotten an appointment with her at her office.

Adrian and the twins knew they were being picked up later today, so they didn't have to worry too much about how long it would take, because the kindergarten and after-school care were open until 7pm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were meeting the woman in charge, Mrs. Thompson, at the office building where she and the committee were residing. When they arrived at the place, Mrs. Thompson greeted them and led them to one of the office rooms. She seemed reluctant to talk to them, and her nose scrunched up a little when she took a quick glance at Eden, before looking back at Sam who stood in front of her. "Please be seated," she told them with a tight smile and sat down behind her desk. She was a demon female at around 45 years of age, and she had blonde hair and a strict face.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel took a seat in the three chairs available, and Dean pulled Eden up into his lap so she could sit down as well.

Sam straightened the tie of his suit and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Thompson, I'm here on behalf of my niece, Eden Winchester, whom you excluded from the upcoming gymnastics tournament, claiming that an angel/demon hybrid wasn't suited for participating."

"My colleagues and I do not believe in mixing species; it creates bad genes and it is – excuse my words – filthy," Mrs. Thompson said and gave Dean and Castiel a hard glare. Her face certainly didn't turn kinder when she saw Castiel's pregnant stomach.

Dean growled at her threateningly, but Sam ignored him and proceeded with his case.

"Well, as things are, participants cannot be excluded from official events due to their species if they are perfectly capable of participating – unless there are clear rules about who can go and who can't, and if there are alternatives. And your set of rules doesn't say anything about angel/demon hybrid or other hybrids not being able to perform, it simply says that the participant must have wings because this event is for winged beings, only," Sam told her, and presented her with the paper that Marie gave him and pointed out to her where the things were stated.

Mrs. Thompson made an annoyed face. "What? You want me to allow this hybrid to participate and have all those people look at her? What will the other kids think? That it's okay for demons to mate with angels? Don't make me laugh," she snorted.

Dean growled and was about to get up from his chair and put Eden down, but Sam beat him to it.

Sam stood up and walked over in front of the desk and put his hands down on its surface, while leaning forward and glowering at the female demon behind it. "If you don't like demons mating with angels, that's fine – it's _your _opinion. But you cannot forbid an innocent child from following her dreams when the law isn't against it. What other people think or say when they see her is _their_ problem," he growled. "And if this matters so much to you, then surely you wouldn't mind taking this issue to court and losing officially, would you?"

Dean smirked when Mrs. Thompson stared back up at Sam with wide, shocked eyes. Eden was grinning like mad when she saw the woman squirming in her seat, and Dean rubbed his tail against Castiel's leg briefly as they shared a feeling of victory.

Mrs. Thompson was quiet for a few moments, and Sam finally stepped back and straightened up again. "Fine, she can attend. But she'll have to live with the crowd's protests – and believe me, people_ will_ protest," she sneered.

Sam smirked in victory. "Good. And I think Eden will let them protest all they want, it won't keep her from going." He smiled back at Eden who nodded eagerly.

"It won't stop me," Eden grinned. Dean smiled at her proudly and she smiled back up at him and at Cas.

They all got up from their seats and said a stiff goodbye to Mrs. Thompson, who didn't even bother seeing them out.

Once they were outside in the hallway, Eden cheered, "That does mean I can really attend the competition now?"

"Yep, it looks like it," Dean grinned and put a hand on her head. She beamed up at him before looking up at Sam.

"Thank you so much, uncle Sam! You saved my day," she grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie," Sam told her and rubbed her back while they hugged.

After they pulled away, Castiel came over to Sam and smiled up at him. "Thank you very much for your help. Eden was devastated when she couldn't go, and I haven't seen her this happy for a long time. Thank you for driving all the way here."

"Nah, no problem, Cas, always happy to help out my family," Sam grinned.

They walked about outside to their cars to go and pick up the other kids. Sam would be staying over tonight and drive back home in the morning, and Eden was excited to have her uncle stay at their house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they came back to Dean and Castiel's house after having picked up the children, Castiel started preparing dinner for them all while Dean hung out with Sam on the couch. The two brothers had many things to catch up on. Adrian was amazed that Sam had persuaded the woman to allow Eden to attend the competition after all, and the twins just seemed happy to have their uncle around.

"Uff!" Sam exclaimed when Isaac suddenly landed on his lap while they sat on the couch. "Whoa, Isaac, watch out," he said, and tried to cover his crotch when the boy crawled off of him and his small feet dug into his thighs and stomach as he crawled away. Isaac just giggled and went to play rough with Lily, and soon the two were shrieking, laughing, and running all over the place.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, you better watch out for the family jewels around Isaac, he tends to smash them up pretty good – ain't that right, Adrian?" He looked over at his eldest son who stood next to the couch.

"Yeah," Adrian spoke and cringed. A month ago Isaac had kicked a soccer ball right into his crotch, although it hadn't hurt for more than about an hour.

Eden giggled before going back to the kitchen to help Castiel a little and Adrian scowled at her.

When dinner was cooking, Castiel sat down on the couch next to his mate, and Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. Sam smiled when Dean planted an innocent kiss on the angel's temple and watched as Castiel squirmed and blushed a bit.

"How's the new baby coming along? Did you go to your next scan yet?" Sam asked, and stared at Cas' abdomen curiously.

The angel put a hand on his stomach, unconsciously. "It's going fine, and Charlie said the baby seems healthy – and don't touch that vase, Lily!" he suddenly said and looked over at Lily who had reached out for a vase on the big cabinet by the wall. Lily glanced back at him, guiltily, and stepped away from the cabinet. Sam chuckled and Castiel continued. "And the scan showed that this baby won't have a tail…"

"Really?" Sam said, surprised. He glanced at the other children and said, "But all your other kids do."

"Yeah, apparently tails don't run in Cas' side of the genes," Dean pointed and smirked at his mate.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

"I would have spotted it by now, if you had one," Dean added and smirked lewdly, making Castiel shove him lightly and scowl at him for being embarrassing.

Sam looked a bit disgusted but he laughed nonetheless.

"Why does papa have no tail?" Lily asked and sat down in one of the chairs next to the couch. Adrian was sitting in the other one while Isaac was playing with car toys on the floor. Eden had sat down on Castiel's other side on the couch.

"Because your papa is an angel and angels don't have tails, only demons and some demon hybrids do, like you," Dean explained.

"Hmm." Lily studied her parents a bit. "That's odd." They laughed at her comment, which only confused her more.

"Not so odd at all – your friend Madison from kindergarten doesn't have a tail either, and she's part demon. Angels and humans don't have tails, and sometimes hybrids don't either, that's just how it is," Dean told her patiently.

Lily seemed to consider his words for a moment, and Adrian rolled his eyes because it was so difficult for her to understand it.

When dinner was ready they all ate together, and Dean and Sam talked together for hours afterwards. Castiel didn't want to stay up that long, so he left at 9:30pm and let the brothers talk until after 11 when Dean finally came upstairs. Sam would be staying in the guestroom, which hadn't been turned into a nursery yet.

Dean entered their bedroom quietly and took off his clothes before slipping into bed next to his mate. Castiel shifted lightly and sighed when Dean spooned up behind him as they went to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In late November the gymnastic competition finally took place. Ariel and the others in their team were excited to have Eden being allowed to participate as well, and they trained hard for the event. At home, Eden spent most of the time practicing outside. She wasn't going to be a bad performer now that she was finally allowed to attend – she wanted to show the judges just how good she and her team were.

Eden wanted everyone she knew to come to the tournament and watch. Her parents, all her siblings, Gabriel, Mary and John, Sam and his family, and Jason and his parents and sister would be coming to see her perform.

On the day of the event, Dean and Castiel drove to the sports hall and met up with Mary, John, and Jo and her family there. They all greeted each other and shared hugs and shook hands. Gabriel had promised to come as well, but he'd arrive a bit later than the others, as would Sam and his family. Little Aria wouldn't be coming because she was only 15 months old, so Jessica's parents could take care of her while she and Sam were gone.

"Thanks for inviting us, Eden. Are you excited about the show?" Jo asked and looked down at her with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm very nervous," Eden admitted and shifted. Her tail was constantly curling and uncurling, and she was restless. She was dressed in jeans, a pinkish t-shirt, and a grey jacket.

Jason looked at her. He was thirteen years old now and a head taller than his female friend. He stared briefly at her chest, which wasn't entirely flat anymore, before quickly looking up at her face. "Don't you have to go change soon?"

"Yeah, when Ariel arrives I'll go," Eden told him. "Will you be cheering for me?" she asked and smiled shyly at him.

Jason grinned. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Eden giggled and continued shifting restlessly. When Ariel finally appeared, she said goodbye to her family and friends and headed inside for the locker rooms where the rest of the team was waiting.

Jason watched her go and stared when Eden and Ariel giggled and held hands on their way inside the hall.

Jo smirked and leaned closer to Dean, who was holding Isaac's hand to make sure he wouldn't run away. "I think our kids have a little crush on each other," she whispered.

Dean's eyes widened and looked over at Jason who was still staring at the door that Eden had just gone through. He stared back at Jo. "Judging from Jason's staring, he has the bigger crush."

Jo laughed and stepped back.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Mary asked and looked between them suspiciously. They had kept their voices down so that Jason wouldn't hear them talking about him.

"Nothing, just fooling around like in the good old days," Jo grinned and put a friendly hand on Dean's shoulder. Castiel stared between them curiously, and gently soothed Lily when she pulled at his shirt and tried to get his attention. Adrian stood next to them and glanced around at people as more and more of them arrived at the hall.

When Sam arrived together with Jessica and Jesse, they finally headed inside to get seated. Gabriel was late but he'd call them and ask them about their location once he arrived.

The hall was big, and the audience section was filled with people. Angels, demons, and winged hybrids tried avoiding hitting someone in the head with their wings while passing by on the narrow spaces between the seat rows, and the whole room was filled with a deafening sound of chatter and shouting. On the hall's large floor area there were several balls, rings, beams, and other tools for the performers to use during the show. There was a tower area in one side of the audience rows where the judges sat. Dean and the others were seated across from the judges on the other side, and could see their faces as they talked and discussed things.

Dean helped Castiel walk through the narrow rows and made sure his pregnant mate wouldn't trip over someone's feet by accident. Mary and Jo both smiled when they watched Dean's protectiveness, before they finally found a good spot to sit down in. After they were all seated, they waited another forty minutes until the event began. Each gymnastic team from the different schools would do their performance to show their skills and teamwork, and the five judges would evaluate them. Dean and Castiel waited impatiently for Eden's team to be up, and the angel was annoyed with Gabriel for not having arrived yet. Castiel rested a hand on his stomach and rubbed it gently when he felt a few tiny kicks from inside. He knew the baby could hear all the noise from the large hall.

When Dean's phone rang, it turned out to be Gabriel. The demon told him where they were seated, and it took a while and a lot of guidance and explanation from Dean before Gabriel was finally there.

"God, finally! I was afraid I'd be late," Gabriel said and sat down next to Adrian in the seat that they had saved for him. Jason sat on his other side with Jo, Tom, and Emma next to him, while Sam and the others were seated next to Dean and the twins. Castiel sat between Dean and Adrian.

Dean rolled his eyes. "About time, dude."

"Hey! You're bad at giving directions!" Gabriel told him.

"Am not!"

Castiel sighed, and Dean and Gabriel chuckled at him. Adrian shifted a little closer to Castiel while he peered around at his father and uncle who were having a friendly fight.

Gabriel dropped the fight with Dean and peered at Jason. He smirked at the young teenager, who was staring around the large hall. "Excited to see your girlfriend perform?" he asked and winked at him.

Jason blushed and stuttered like mad. "S-She's not my girlfriend! Just my best friend…"

Jo laughed and slung and arm around his shoulder. "But you wish she was," she teased.

"Mom…!" Jason whined and continued to be embarrassed. Gabriel laughed and gave Jason a playful puff with his wing, before Eden's team was finally called up.

They all watched as Eden and her team came in on the floor and started their performance. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed it tightly as they watched their oldest daughter begin the performance. The girls wore similar leotards, and ponytails and buns helped keeping their hair away from their faces. Some of them had put glitter in their hair and feathers, which wasn't unusual at competitions.

People around them immediately began chattering about how Eden's wings looked a little strange for a demon when she had a small solo moment in the performance. Some of the audience immediately understood that her wings could only look like that if she was an angel/demon hybrid, and the comments that were whispered were sometimes less kind. Dean growled when the family two rows behind them called Eden a strange freak, but Castiel tried to keep him calm and make him ignore it.

The performance had many different maneuvers that went well along with the chosen music. It was like a dance that was all about timing and skill. The team showed off their flexibility skills, their jumps and flips, and the natural grace in their bodies. Although some of the audience took offense in the fact that an angel/demon hybrid was performing in public, there was a lot of surprised and awed gasps from them during the show that made Dean smirk proudly. The judges too seemed to be very fascinated with the performance and skills of the team, and Dean and Castiel watched as they didn't make as many notes on this performance as they did with the previous one – which was often a good thing.

When the performance was over, the team disappeared backstage again and Eden's family and friends clapped loudly and cheered.

When all seven teams had performed, everyone waited impatiently for the winner which would go to the county tournament.

When the judges announced the winners, everyone waited excitedly. Sadly, Eden's team didn't get to win this time, and the honor went to the other team which had been extremely good performers as well – they had scored 8.2 points (from a 1-10 scale). Eden's team was second place with 7.9 points, and another team got the third place with 7.2 points. The judges said to the audience that picking the winner between the first and second place teams had been extremely difficult, but that the team from the north part of the city had performed a little better.

Dean and Castiel were not disappointed at all. They were proud of Eden and her incredible performance, and that was enough for them.

Afterwards, they met up with Eden in one of the hall's large corridors which was crowded with people. She came over to them, still dressed in her gymnastics suit and cleaned the sweat off her face with a towel. Her hair was tied in a bun and there was some glitter in it, but her wings were glitter free.

"Eden! You did so well on the performance, we're proud of you," Dean grinned and hugged her.

"Thanks, daddy. I'm not too upset about not winning, actually," she replied and hugged him back happily, before going over to hug Castiel.

"Good, because that didn't matter the most to us," Castiel told her and smiled down at her proudly. Eden stepped back and grinned at everyone as they praised her performance.

"My little niece did so well!" Gabriel beamed. He walked over and picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder while spinning around. Eden shrieked and laughed, and told him to put her down again. Everyone laughed, and Gabriel finally put her down on the floor again.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome," Adrian admitted and gave Eden a smile. He had always teased her that gymnastics was such a girly thing, but he had been impressed with the performance.

"Thank you," Eden told him. She laughed when Lily and Isaac went over and hugged her tightly and she hugged them back. Jason smiled at her somewhat shyly and she smiled back.

"Good thing that Sammy here took care of that woman for you so you could attend," John spoke, and patted Sam's shoulder proudly. The others looked over at Sam and smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure," Sam chuckled, and seemed a little self-conscious as they all looked at him. Jesse stood next to him, and Jessica smiled proudly at her mate.

Everyone looked up when a team of reporters suddenly made their way towards them through the crowds. A dark haired female human and two guys with cameras were behind her as they approached Eden.

"You're one of the participants of the team that won second place, are you not?" the female reporter said, and smiled widely at Eden. "Do mind us asking a few questions? We're from the local newspaper, and we have already interviewed a few of your team members." She looked from Eden, who had taken a few steps back towards Dean, and then up at Dean and Castiel who stood right behind the girl.

"Uh," Dean hesitated and peered down at his daughter. "Depends on whether she wants to."

Eden looked up at him before staring at the reporters. She twitched nervously as she looked at the female reporter's hopeful face and then at the two guys behind her who seemed equally hopeful and excited. "Okay," she said, although a little skeptically.

The woman smiled widely and got her voice recorder ready. "Now, what's your name, honey?"

"Eden Winchester," Eden replied. She relaxed a little when Dean put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed comforting circles into her skin.

The twins were pushing their way between Adrian, Gabriel, and Jo to get a better look of what was going on, and Adrian glared at them and pushed them back.

The reporter smiled. "Do you feel sad about not winning today?"

"Not really, I just liked to participate," Eden smiled.

The reporter laughed warmly. "And I can see that you are a very unusual girl – an angel/demon hybrid. Now, some of the audience wasn't very happy about seeing you performing in public, why do you think that is?"

"Because they're simple-minded and don't think that demons and angels should be together and have kids like me," Eden replied, like it was obvious. Her family chuckled behind her.

"Do you meet many people like that? Racists and bullies who don't like what you are?"

"Sometimes. Some of my classmates won't even look at me, but I have good friends also. Mostly I ignore the racists."

"Why did you decide to come to this tournament? Surely your parents must have told you that some people wouldn't like it," the reporter said, and briefly looked up at Dean and Castiel. The twins were getting restless but Gabriel made sure they didn't do any trouble while the woman interviewed Eden. Adrian and Jason were standing close to Eden and listened quietly, as did the others.

"They did, and the people who arranged the tournament banned me from coming here because they didn't want people to see me. But then my uncle Sam took care of it and I got to come anyway," Eden shrugged.

The reporter's eyes widened and she briefly looked back at Sam, whom all the others suddenly stared at. "Really? They actually_ banned_ you from coming here?" She whispered something to the two guys behind her and quickly scribbled down some notes on her paper. "So how did you feel about not being able to come because you're an angel/demon hybrid? Do your siblings experience similar problems and discrimination?"

"I was pretty upset and I said some bad things at home," Eden told her and moved her tail around nervously. "I think all my siblings meet bad people like that sometimes." She looked at Adrian who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, some of the other boys won't let me change in the same locker room as them when we have P.E. class… but I do it anyway," Adrian said.

The reporter made some more notes and looked up at Dean and Castiel. She briefly looked at the angel's swollen stomach. "I can imagine you two going through some trouble as well, and yet you have," she looked around at the children and tried to see which ones of them were theirs, "four kids…? And another one coming, I see. What is that keeps you together when you and your children meet all these racists every day?"

"Cas and I love each other, why let those stupid racist come between that? And our kids know to ignore people who say bad things about them, although it does get pretty tough for them sometimes," Dean spoke. He glanced at Castiel who smiled back at him.

"And Dean just has a thing for sweet, white-winged angels!" Gabriel shouted from behind them.

Dean laughed and Castiel blushed furiously. All the others laughed as well, and the twins looked a little confused. The older children chuckled and giggled.

The reporters laughed at Gabriel's comment. They asked them a few more questions about the racist issues and Eden's performance. They seemed pretty interested in the story about how angel/demon hybrids were often excluded from public events and looked down upon by everyone else. Although the reporters had come to write about the tournament and its participants, they quickly found the other subject to be of more interest.

Dean and Castiel were both a bit hesitant about letting their words go public, so the female reporter promised to make them as anonymous as possible, including the children. They would alter their names and blur the pictures so they wouldn't be recognized that easily in public. Although the article could be an eye-opener for some, it could also enrage the racists because it would put more focus on angel/demon relationships and let them appear less 'wrong', and Dean didn't want to put his family at risk. So them being anonymous was pretty important, and they had the reporter's word for it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They all spent the rest of the evening at Dean and Castiel's house, who had prepared some food for all of them beforehand. It was pretty crowded in the house with that many people, but it was manageable. It had been a while since they were all gathered, so Dean and Castiel didn't want to part with them at the sports hall and instead wanted them to come home to them and spend some time together.

Everyone was happy for Eden that she got to attend the competition after all, and Dean and Castiel couldn't help but be rather proud that Eden hadn't been too upset about not winning. Of course she had wanted her team to win, but she knew that they might get another chance some other time.

Mary and John left in the late evening, as did Jo and her family. Sam, Jessica, Jesse, and Gabriel would sleep over at the house and go home the next day which was a Sunday.

Eden and Jason looked at each other as they said goodbye in the door. Eden glanced up at her friend from under her lashes and smiled shyly. "Maybe I'll see you soon. At Christmas, maybe? I think we're going to my grandparents' place." She briefly glanced towards the living room when she heard the twins scream and laugh, before looking back at her friend.

"Yeah, okay, I'm looking forward to it," Jason smiled.

"I bet you are," Emma commented next to him, but only so he could hear it. She yelped and laughed when Jason shoved her.

"Shut up," Jason hissed at her and blushed. The two siblings had always gotten along well, and Jason was very protective of his little sister. No bully in her class dared picking on her because of her five year older brother.

"Be nice to your sister," Eden told him, and was a little confused about what Emma had said to make Jason shove her.

"I am, she's the one who didn't act nice right now," Jason said, defensively.

"Shoving isn't nice either," Tom told him, firmly. He and Jo stood behind the kids, and Dean and Castiel were standing behind Eden. "C'mon, say goodbye already, we gotta go."

"Let the children part happily, Tom," Jo told him and slapped his arm gently.

"Well, goodbye, see you soon. And thank you for coming today," Eden said, and smiled when she briefly touched Jason's hand.

Jason's face went completely red for a second before he collected himself again. "Yeah, no problem, you were really good. See you soon." He smiled and turned around to walk with his family back to their car, which was parked on the street.

"Bye!" Jo shouted, and grinned when she waved at them.

"Bye, Jo, and don't let Tom crash the car!" Dean shouted at them, and grinned when Tom playfully flipped him the bird and Jo cracked up. Eden looked horrified that Tom would do something like that.

They closed the door and walked into the living room again. Dean and Castiel went to sit down on the couch, and the others smiled when the angel held his stomach as he carefully sat down. They chatted a bit until Eden yawned and walked over to them.

"You better go off to bed now, Eden, it's been a long day for you," Castiel said, and looked at her.

Eden rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Yeah, I'm really sleepy and tired."

"We're sleepy, too," Isaac said from where he and Lily were sitting in front of the TV. The volume of the TV was turned down so it wouldn't disturb the adults talking, which had annoyed the twins quite a lot. They had spent the evening running around together with Jesse and Emma, so they had burned a lot of energy. Adrian had been the one to tell them to slow down most of the time while he hung out with Eden and Jason.

"Oh, that's why you were so quiet for the past half an hour," Jessica chuckled. The others laughed.

Castiel got up from the couch to follow the twins upstairs and get them to bed. "Come on, bedtime, for all of you. It's almost nine now." Lily and Isaac got up and took his hands, and went with him upstairs. They waved goodnight at the others.

"I'm heading to bed too," Adrian muttered, and stretched.

"And I can't go to bed before all of you have, since I'll be sleeping on the couch," Gabriel grumbled. There was only one guestroom in the house and two mattresses, and he had let Sam, Jessica, and Jesse use them.

"Well, you volunteered to have a one night stand with the couch, Gabe," Jessica told him and grinned.

Gabriel let himself fall down on his stomach on the couch and hugged one of the pillows. "Ah yes, I'll make sweet love to it."

"Gross," Sam grimaced.

"If you as much as take your underwear off on this couch, Gabe, I'll let you sleep outside on the sidewalk, naked," Dean growled.

The others laughed, and Eden put her hand in front of her mouth in horror at her father's words.

Gabriel laughed into the pillow and flared his wings above him. "I can always do dry humping," he said, and smirked at Dean over his shoulder.

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes, and the others continued laughing. Jesse didn't really understand the conversation, and Eden and Adrian didn't fully understand it either.

"Um, well, I'm going to bed," Eden said.

Dean came over to her and smiled. "Alright, you do that. You were awesome today, Eden," he grinned. "Let's hope that article turns out well."

"Maybe it can make more angels and demons be together, and then we can meet kids like us," Eden beamed and glanced at Adrian.

"Yeah, that could be cool," Adrian grinned and agreed.

"Well, by the time those kids grow up, you'll be adults," Sam pointed out.

"Oh, I think there are some other angel/demon hybrid kids out there right now," Jessica argued, and put her hand on Sam's while smiling at him.

"Or maybe Dean is the only male demon who has a kink for angel ass," Gabriel muttered from where he was still lying on his stomach on the other end of the couch.

"Be glad Cas didn't hear that," Dean said and glared at him. "And stop saying such words in front of the kids, jeez!"

They all laughed, and went to put the children to bed. Eden and Adrian went to bed by themselves, while Sam and Jessica went up to tuck Jesse in.

Afterwards, they talked some more in the living room after Castiel came back down and the kids were in bed, but soon went to sleep as well. It had been a long but good day for everyone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Gosh, this was a hard chapter to write. I don't know much about gymnastics competitions, but "fislan" from AO3 was so kind to help me out a little about practical information, and my beta helped a bit as well, so thank you to them! I still can't promise that everything is completely like it is in the real world, but I hope you don't put too much weight into that.

And I've got a rather good idea about how to put some drama in the story after the new baby is born. Hopefully it can spice things up a little, because it does need a little touch of drama and action, otherwise my teeth are gonna fall out from all the sweetness XD But I like the sweetness also.

Hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter, and thanks for reading it :) Please leave a review for me.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's notes**: This chapter contains some stuff about a female's period. If that grosses you out, you were hereby warned. Although it is not graphic and not very descriptive.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**January 2026 (Castiel is 36, Dean is 37 (almost 38), Eden is 12, Adrian is 9, the twins are 5, Kevin is 15).**

Months passed and things were going well. Dean and Castiel had been to another scan with Charlie and she told them that the child was a boy. She couldn't say yet what kind of male he was, so they were both excited to find out. Castiel was showing quite a bit in his twenty-seventh week of pregnancy, and there were only four months until the baby's birth now. He was estimated to arrive around the 6th of May.

The article about them had been posted in the papers, and the reporter had kept her promise and had changed their names. The article had created a lot of debate in different online forums, and not everyone had positive things to say. Others thought it was an interesting insight into angel/demon relationships, and that it raised some moral questions about how they were treated. Dean and Castiel were hoping that the article could other show angels and demons who were in love that they were not alone, and that a relationship and children were possible.

On a Saturday morning in January, Castiel woke up when he felt Dean lying spooned up behind him and touching his pregnant stomach tenderly. The demon's hands were large and rough against Castiel's soft stomach skin. The angel hummed as he slowly awakened and leaned into Dean's touch. He smiled when Dean kissed him on the neck and nuzzled his wing.

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel hummed.

"Morning, Cas," Dean replied and smirked against his wing. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, I had a pleasant sleep," the angel smiled. Dean hummed and nuzzled his neck as they lay together. Castiel rolled his eyes when he felt the demon's erection poke against his clothed ass. They had had sex the night before and had pulled on their underwear and shirts again because it was a little cold – and in case the children should barge into their bedroom.

"Sorry, Cas, but you're so gorgeous that I can't help it," Dean smirked against the angel's neck, and rubbed Castiel's hairless legs with his tail.

"Your libido is insatiable, Dean," Castiel murmured with a hint of affection, and pushed his ass back against the demon's crotch. Dean let out a soft gasp and tightened his arms around him possessively.

Dean made the angel roll over on his back, and the demon helped him out of his shirt and underwear before taking off his own. When they were naked, Dean remembered the door and quickly got up to lock it before crawling back into bed. He sat up and stared down at his angel mate's bared body and how his beautiful white wings were spread out in invitation. Castiel's stomach was nice and round in the sixth month of his pregnancy, and Dean touched the stretched skin tenderly but possessively. He loved the purr that the angel made when he caressed his stomach, and Dean felt a tiny kick against his hand.

"He's kicking," Dean smiled.

"Please don't talk about the baby when we're about to have sex, Dean," Castiel groaned.

Dean laughed and leaned down to kiss his mate's belly in apology. He sat back and spread Castiel's legs further apart. He began kissing the angel's stomach and touching his sensitive wings while he snaked his other hand down between his mate's legs and slowly pushed his fingers into Castiel's body.

Castiel threw his head back and moaned as Dean spread him open and kissed and caressed his body. His dick was hard and leaking between his legs, and Dean gave it a few strokes before sitting back. Castiel glanced up at him, questioning, until Dean grabbed his legs and placed them on his hips. Castiel took the hint and wrapped his legs around the demon's waist, while Dean finally pushed into him.

They moaned together as they joined, and Dean was careful not to hurt his mate's stomach as he leaned down a bit and pushed further into him.

"Ah, Dean!" Castiel moaned, and grasped the sheets above his head tightly. "Nrrrghh."

"You make it sound like I haven't been inside you for ages, Cas," Dean teased and smirked down at him.

Castiel glared up at him. "Shut up and move, Dean."

Dean chuckled and grabbed the angel's hips as he finally pulled out and thrust forward again. He repeated the movement and made Cas yip when he stroked his cervix, which was extra sensitive during his heat and pregnancy. The angel closed his eyes as Dean thrust into him, and the demon watched his blissed face while he increased the speed.

"So gorgeous," Dean breathed while he ran a hand over the angel's stomach and then touched his left wing and caressed the white feathers. Castiel was tight and warm around him as he continued thrusting into him, and he listened to the small moans and gasps that escaped from the angel.

Castiel shuddered and dug his heels into Dean's ass to make him slide further into him. "Harder, Dean, please."

Dean smirked and pulled his hand away from the angel's wing. "Alright, you asked for it." He shifted his hips and used his hands to pull Castiel's hips up as well, allowing him to slip further inside him. He grabbed his pillow and put it under the angel's lower back so he had better access, before leaning over Castiel and started thrusting harder. Castiel gasped, and his swollen stomach touched against Dean's muscled one but they were both being careful about not pressing against it too hard. Dean brought a hand up and rubbed it over the angel's chest and teased his nipples which made Castiel buck and mewl.

Castiel suddenly looked up at Dean and then at his wings. He moved his hand up and touched the demon's feathers who had instantly let them soften when he saw the angel's intentions. Dean moaned as Cas touched his wings and gripped the feathers tightly as the demon thrust into him. Suddenly Castiel pulled Dean down for a deep kiss, which the demon eagerly responded to. Their tongues met and danced while they moaned into the kiss, and Dean touched his mate's stomach possessively.

Castiel came first and his come covered their lower abdomens while he moaned out Dean's name. The demon grunted and buried his face in Castiel's neck while he shot his load into him. Dean leaned back and grabbed his cock; pulling it out of Castiel and let the rest of his come coat the angel's pregnant stomach. Castiel shivered and moaned, and Dean let out a satisfied sigh when it was over. They both enjoyed the tingling afterglow in their bodies and hummed.

Dean grinned at the angel when he briefly glared up at him.

"We only just woke up and you've made me dirty already," Castiel grumbled, and peered down at the semen that was covering his belly.

"I can fix that," Dean smirked. He leaned down to lick his come off the angel stomach.

"Oh!" Castiel gasped and shuddered. "Dean, that tickles," he said, and giggled a bit when the demon continued licking off the come from his skin. Dean chuckled and put both his hands on the angel's belly while he licked him clean. When his stomach was clean, Dean moved further down and licked the angel's softened dick clean as well.

"Ahh," Castiel gasped softly. He stared at Dean when the demon leaned back with a huge grin and licked the rest of the come off his lips. Castiel's eyes followed the movement closely.

"Happy now?" Dean smirked.

"Yes, that was much better," the angel chuckled. "Now it's just you who's dirty," he said, and glanced down at Dean's come-covered dick.

Dean followed his gaze before smirking up at him. "Well, I can't reach, so…"

Castiel rolled his eyes and gestured for Dean to come closer. With his pregnant stomach in the way, the angel didn't feel like crawling down to meet Dean, so the demon would have to come to him. Dean didn't seem to mind, though; he grinned and eagerly moved up the bed before kneeling next to Castiel's face. Castiel leaned in and licked the come off demon's softened cock so that they were both come-free. Dean stroked the angel's dark hair while he licked him and watched him intensely.

Afterwards, Dean unlocked the door and lay back down in the bed. They pulled on their underwear and shirts again as they cuddled a bit. They would have to get up soon but they were both tired and lazy, so they decided to lay together for a bit.

After a little while, Eden suddenly burst into their bedroom without warning, making them both flinch.

"Papa! Daddy! Help me, there is blood on my bed and I'm bleeding!" Eden cried, panicked. "I think I'm dying," she sniffled, and her wings flared distraughtly.

Dean sat up and stared at her in worry, until he suddenly chuckled in relief and slumped back against the bed. He turned his head to look at Castiel, who was sitting on the bed and looking at Eden. The angel's expression quickly turned into one of relief as well, which only confused Eden more.

"I think that's your department to explain about, Cas," Dean smirked.

Castiel glared down at him briefly before sighing and getting up. "It's okay, Eden, it's natural. Come, let's go to your room and I'll explain it to you." He supported his belly as he got up and wrapped a bathrobe around himself which he had put next to the bed the night before.

"_Natural?_ How can it be natural! I'm bleeding!" Eden exclaimed, confused and scared, and was almost reluctant to follow Castiel out of the room.

Castiel put an arm around her gently and guided her out. "I'll explain," he said softly.

Dean watched them go and could hear the panic remaining in Eden's voice when he heard their muffled voices from the hallway, before they moved into Eden's room and shut the door. The demon remained on the bed a bit longer before finally getting up. It was 8:20am, so he knew the twins were probably up already.

Dean put on some clothes and walked down into the living room. Isaac and Lily were sitting on their beanbags, watching cartoons.

"Daddy!" Lily cheered when she saw him and ran over to hug him.

"Good morning, little princess. Did you and your brother behave well this morning?" Dean smiled and hugged her back.

Lily pulled back and looked up at him. "Yeah… we did," she said, and giggled up at him innocently.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Lily hesitated and stared over at Isaac, whose face was still glued to the television. She looked back up at Dean and said, "Well, Isaac drew a bit on the door…" she muttered, and pointed at the door that Dean had just come in through from the entrance hall. Dean followed her gaze and saw that the wooden colored door was full of random crayon drawings. "And I helped him a bit…" Lily admitted, and looked up at him from under her lashes.

Dean groaned. "Why is it that you two can never be alone, huh? I'll go get something to clean it up with, but _you_ are going to clean that up, not me!" He went out into the entrance hall to the closet under the stairs where they kept the cleaning materials locked away safely.

"Nooo, it wasn't on purpose!" Lily exclaimed. She turned and looked at her twin. "Isaac, daddy wants us to clean the door."

Isaac stared back at her. "What? Nooo!"

"That's too bad, kids, you shouldn't have painted on the door then," Dean said from the entrance hall, and reappeared in the living room with a bucket and rugs. He went over to the kitchen to fill the bucket with water. "It's your own fault."

The twins were utterly unhappy about having to clean, and they begged Dean to clean it for them but the demon had none of it. He put the bucket on the floor and told them to start rubbing. The twins reluctantly got started and argued with each other over whose fault it was. Dean helped them out a bit and rubbed away the difficult parts. When they were done, the twins went to wash their hands before sitting down by the TV again. They were still pouting and annoyed that they had to clean it up, but Dean was pretty sure they weren't drawing on the doors again anytime soon.

A few minutes later, Castiel and Eden came downstairs.

"What happened?" Castiel asked he saw the wet door, which no longer had any trace left of colored crayon.

"The twins painted with crayon all over the door, so I had them clean it up," Dean said and came over to him.

Eden stood behind Castiel and she had a rather displeased look on her face. Castiel frowned over at the twins and went into the living room and towards the kitchen. Eden slowly followed after him, and Dean chuckled when she walked funnily.

"You okay there, kiddo?" Dean asked and grinned at her in amusement.

Eden glared at him. "I don't like being a girl," she grumbled. She stared briefly at the twins who sat quietly by the TV. They were so absorbed by it that they didn't hear anything around them. Adrian was still asleep upstairs – he had finally started sleeping until after 8:30am instead of getting up at around seven.

Dean laughed and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm not."

"Is it true what papa told me? About how babies are made?" Eden asked him with a weird frown on her face.

"I don't know. What did you tell her, Cas?" Dean asked and looked over at his mate who was currently getting his wallet ready over by the couch.

"I told her the true story, Dean. She's too old to have things wrapped up in cotton before you hand it to her," Castiel muttered.

Dean chuckled at the metaphor, and looked back down at Eden. "Well, then what he said is true, yeah."

Eden grimaced a bit. "That's a bit disgusting."

"If it was that disgusting, your papa and I wouldn't have that many children," Dean pointed out and smirked.

Eden groaned. "I don't wanna hear about it." She covered her ears with her hands and Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm going out to buy Eden some pads now. You can start making breakfast for the children, I think they might be hungry," Castiel spoke, and walked past them and headed for the garage door in the entrance hall.

"Okay, but don't use my Baby, she needs her brakes looked at," Dean told him.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't dare driving that car without your permission anyway, Dean." He gave the demon a small smirk before disappearing into the garage and soon drove off to the supermarket.

Eden walked towards the kitchen to sit down at the dining table. She cringed at every step she took, and Dean felt kinda sorry for her.

"It'll go away in 3-6 days or so, I think," Dean said and came over to her.

"That's a long time," she muttered and stared at the table.

"You'll survive," Dean smiled and patted her head gently. "They didn't tell you about this at school?"

"No… They never talk about such things. They never taught us about how babies are made, and the other children haven't talked much about it either because we get scolded if we do."

"And I thought they'd tell you about this now that you are becoming small adults."

"Tell that to my teachers," Eden said and smirked up at him.

Dean chuckled and went over to prepare some breakfast.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The weather was nice and sunny that day, so Dean and Castiel took the children outside to play in the afternoon. When Kevin was on the sidewalk with his dog, they went over to greet him. The kids loved being around Maggie, and Kevin seemed to like their interest in his dog. Isaac gave Maggie his favorite tennis ball, and he laughed when he tried taking it from her mouth and the dog tried her best to keep it. They were careful about the children or the dog running out into the street while playing roughly on the sidewalk, and in the meanwhile Dean and Castiel talked a bit with Kevin and his mother who had just appeared. Mrs. Tran had read the newspaper article and immediately knew it was about them. She started asking them a lot of questions about it, and Kevin seemed a little embarrassed of all the questions she kept asking.

Eden kept going inside to use the bathroom, which confused her siblings a lot. She was too embarrassed to have them know about her period, and she was grateful when Dean and Castiel told them that she simply had a bad stomach. Which wasn't entirely untrue.

A human boy living further down the street came up to play with Adrian. The two were pretty good friends, and sometimes they played together in the nearby playground. Mostly they played ball games like soccer or basketball together with some of the other boys in the neighborhood. The boy's name was Steven, and he was eight months younger than Adrian.

Since the traffic on the street was rather limited, Dean, Castiel, Mrs. Tran, and Steven's parents observed as the children started playing soccer on the street. Two other kids (8 and 11 years old) in the neighborhood joined their game, and the neighbors seemed to be in a good mood with the children all playing happily together. Whenever a car came by they would tell the kids to run up on the sidewalk and wait until it had passed. Eden wasn't playing because of her condition, so she sat down on the gutter and petted Maggie's fur as the dog lay down beside her. Kevin had gone to join the younger kids in playing.

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist as they watched the children play. Isaac and Lily were eagerly running after the ball, and laughing and shrieking all the time, while Adrian was a bit more focused.

Dean leaned in and nuzzled his nose against the angel's temple. "I gotta go inside and call my parents and Jo about our plans on my upcoming birthday. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright, take your time, Dean," Castiel smiled, and leaned into Dean's touch as the demon rested his forehead against his. The demon smiled before going back inside their house, and Castiel stood with Mrs. Tran and looked at the children.

"C'mon, Kevin! Don't get beat by children younger than you!" Mrs. Tran cheered when the ball ended up at Kevin's feet and he was fighting to bring it to goal. The goal was just a simple chalk marking on the asphalt.

Castiel chuckled at her and rubbed his stomach absently when he felt the baby kick a bit. Eden was sitting in front of him and watched the game with Maggie. The dog seemed to rather want a few gentle pats than play ball right now, although her eyes followed the ball very closely all the time.

Kevin gave the ball a pretty hard kick to get it to goal, but unfortunately his foot hit it wrong and it ended up flying over towards Brad's house, which was close to where they were playing. The house was pretty close to the street, and the ball hit right against the window and smashed it completely.

Everyone gasped in horror, and Kevin paled when they heard a loud, angry roar from inside.

"_Who the fuck smashed my window?!"_ Brad shouted and stormed out of his house and into the street.

"Uh-oh," Mrs. Tran said, and stared wide-eyed as Brad growled and stalked over to the children.

"You again, you nasty little half-breeds! Which one of you smashed my window, 'cause I swear you're gonna pay! You destroyed my late mother's old vase in the windowsill as well!" Brad growled and spread his sharp wings in aggression.

The children all flinched back, scared, and Lily started crying.

"Papa!" Lily cried and ran over to Castiel who was already making his way over to them. She buried her face in his shirt when she reached him, not caring much for the pregnant bump that was in the way.

"Shhh, it's alright, sweetie," Castiel soothed her and rubbed her back. Isaac and Adrian came over to him as well while they stared back at Brad cautiously.

Brad spotted Castiel and stalked over to him. "You! Learn to keep your half-breeds in check! If you can't control them, then why do you even have them?!"

"Whoa, take it easy there," Steven's father said and slowly approached Brad to calm him down, but quickly changed his mind when the demon snarled at him. The other parents were wary about approaching as well, because none of them were very used to aggressive demons, and demons could get pretty scary when they were angry.

Kevin looked at the scene and quickly came over to aid Castiel. "Hey, it wasn't them who—"

Brad cut him off with an aggressive growl before taking a threatening step towards Castiel. The angel stared back at him in fear and folded his wings tightly behind his back, while putting a protective hand on his stomach. He quickly pushed his children behind him as Brad glowered and growled at him. Eden had gotten up as well, but she didn't dare coming too close.

"Hey! That's enough, asshat!" one of the fathers said and came over and put a hand on Brad's shoulder. Brad immediately growled at the human male and knocked him to the ground, and all the other neighbors quickly came to try to subdue to the angry demon.

Castiel watched the scene with wide eyes and tried to push his children further back.

The adults were fighting to calm Brad down, who was still extremely upset and aggressive over the incident, but he pushed them away whenever they came near him. Brad's wife came running out of their house, looking panicked, and tried talking sense into her mate but he didn't listen. Maggie was barking as the people started fighting, but Eden grabbed her leash tightly to keep her back to avoid her biting someone.

Brad was fighting off anyone who tried to come over and calm him down. Castiel and the children were standing rather close because the fight had moved in their direction, and the angel was just about to move further away when it happened: Steven's father tried to sneak up behind Brad to grab his arms, and Brad snarled and threw him off – making him fall right into Castiel and knock them both to the ground.

"Papa!" the children cried out in horror.

Castiel had landed on his right side – his arm and wing got hurt as he tried to soften his fall on the hard asphalt, and he groaned in pain. Steven's father was mostly unharmed, and he looked at Castiel with wide eyes when he saw that he had knocked the angel to the ground when Brad pushed him into him.

All the parents gasped, and Brad froze completely when he saw the pregnant angel lying on his side on the ground. He stared at Castiel wide-eyed, and panic and guilt were evident in his eyes.

In the next moment, Dean came running out of the house and storming towards Brad in fury. His wings were sharp and spread out, and his eyes boiled with rage as he knocked Brad to the ground, hard.

"_How dare you hurt my mate, you god damned piece of shit!"_ Dean roared and began punching Brad in his rage. He was out of it from anger and aggression, and Brad was so taken aback by it that he hardly fought back.

The other neighbors immediately came over to yank Dean off of Brad, but Dean snarled at them and continued beating the other demon who had hurt his pregnant mate.

Their children watched the scene in fear and came over to Castiel to see if he was alright. Kevin quickly grabbed Maggie's leash from Eden's hands when she couldn't hold on anymore, and Eden rushed over to Castiel. Maggie barked and was out of control because of all the fighting, so Kevin had to hold on tight.

"Please stop," Brad begged in between the punches. "I didn't mean to hurt him!"

Dean snarled at him until the others finally managed to yank him off. He glared down at Brad who was still on the ground and growled at him before quickly making his way over to Cas. He kneeled in front of the angel and began searching him for injuries. "Cas! Cas, you okay?"

Castiel sat up a bit and groaned at the pain in his arm and wing. He cupped his belly with his left hand and stared down at it. "Yes, I think I'm okay. I didn't land on my stomach, so I think the baby is alright."

Dean instantly looked more relieved, and tried to help Cas sit up more. "You okay? Does it hurt?"

"My arm and wing hurt… as does my hip. I landed on them during my fall," Castiel said, and groaned when he brought his arm and wing up to inspect them. There were some scrapes on his arm and his wing looked a little messy.

"Is papa okay?" Lily sniffled. The children were gathered around him, looking scared and worried, and Lily and Isaac were crying. Adrian tried to keep the twins back to let Castiel have some space, but he looked equally worried about his papa.

"I don't know, we better bring him to the hospital just in case," Dean said, and carefully helped Castiel get up on his feet. He supported the angel the best he could although Cas seemed to keep his balance rather well. He glared in Brad's direction when the demon stood up and looked over at them. Brad's face was a bloody mess, and it pleased Dean to see that.

"I didn't mean for him to get hurt," Brad muttered.

"Yeah, right, as if I haven't seen the racist looks you've given him and my family!" Dean snapped.

"Dean…" Castiel spoke and tried to calm him down. He could feel Dean trembling with anger against him, while his left arm was slung over the demon's shoulder. Their wings were touching because they stood so close, and he could feel Dean's wing tremble as he tried to control his anger. Eden stood on his other side and glanced up at them both in worry, while Adrian and the twins were right behind them.

"I may despise you and your family, but I wouldn't hurt a pregnant person. My standards aren't that low," Brad growled, and wiped some blood away from his mouth with his hand.

Dean gave him a look before guiding Castiel over to their house.

Kevin slowly approached Brad. "Um, it was actually me who hit that ball through your window. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. I'll pay for the window and, um, the vase… I hope it wasn't that expensive." Maggie was growling up at Brad, and Kevin tugged at her leash to make her stop.

Brad turned his head to look at him and huffed. "Never mind the damned vase, it was only important 'cause it was my mother's. As for the window, we can talk about that later." He walked back over to his mate who came over and inspected his beat up face in horror. They quietly walked back to their house while the rest of the neighbors remained with Dean and Castiel.

"You better take him to the hospital in case the baby got hurt. He might not feel it just yet," one of the female neighbors said. Her son and the other neighbor kids looked equally concerned about Castiel, although the angel seemed to be doing fine considering what had just happened.

"Yeah, I'll take him there now," Dean said as he helped Castiel into the passenger seat of the Tahoe. It was still parked in the driveway after Castiel had used it earlier. The angel sat in and sighed once he was finally seated, and rubbed his stomach in worry.

"I'll look after your children while you're gone, if you want me to," Mrs. Tran offered.

Dean smiled at her. "Yeah, that'd be helpful, thank you."

"What? But I wanna come with you and see if papa will be okay!" Eden protested and looked up at Dean.

"No, I need you to stay with your younger siblings and make sure they behave well. Don't worry about your papa, the doctors will take good care of him," Dean told her, and leaned down to kiss Eden's forehead. He touched Adrian's arm to reassure him when the boy glanced up at him with distraught eyes.

Dean sad goodbye to the children and got into the car to drive Castiel to the hospital for a check-up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they arrived at the hospital, Dean helped Castiel inside, although the angel insisted that he was well enough to walk on his own and didn't need help. Dean had made a quick call to Charlie – she was the only ob/gyn that Cas trusted, and she had told them that if anything happened that could hurt the baby, they should call her.

While they waited for Charlie's arrival, a nurse took them into a room and treated Castiel's arm, which had a few scrapes but no serious injuries. His hip had no visible scrapes, though it was likely to get a bit colored with bruising after the fall. The angel wouldn't let her touch his wing and flinched when she tried to grab it. It wasn't unusual for submissives to only allow their mates to touch their wings, even in a situation like this. The human nurse just gave him a smile and handed the disinfectant to Dean so he could treat the wing for her. The wing was sore, and behind the messy feathers you could see the mildly bruised skin. Dean carefully touched the place with a wet cloth and Castiel winced in pain.

After a few minutes, Charlie finally arrived. "Hey, guys," she said and quickly came over to them. They were sitting on the single bed in the small room with Dean still holding a cold cloth against the angel's wing to soothe the aching. "What happened?" she asked and looked between them and the angel's stomach.

"That fucking neighbor of ours made Cas fall on ground, hard. He fell on his side, but we don't know if the baby is alright," Dean told her. He didn't seem aware of his tail rubbing against his mate's leg in worry.

"Okay, let's get you into another room so we can have a look at the baby and see if everything is fine, shall we?" she said, and guided them out.

They walked up to the next floor into a room with ultrasound equipment. She closed the door behind them and gestured for Cas to lie down on the bed next to the machines. When the angel lay down, Charlie pushed up his shirt and prepared for the scan.

Dean sat on a chair next to the bed and held Castiel's hand. His leg bounced restlessly while he waited for Charlie to tell them good or bad news.

"Any pains in your stomach, Castiel?" Charlie asked while she did the scan.

"No, it feels normal, it's just my hip that feels a bit sore," Castiel replied.

"Good," she smiled. After a few moments of staring at the screen, she pulled the tool away from Castiel's stomach and smiled at them. "The baby is fine, I see no reason to worry about him. His heartbeat is fine and the placenta and everything is in place. But falling is definitely something you should avoid in your condition, Castiel."

Dean sighed in relief, as did the angel.

"Well, it wasn't really my fault," Castiel told her and smiled a little. "Thank you, Charlie, I'm relieved that the baby is fine."

"I think Dean is too," Charlie grinned and looked at Dean who was slumped over in relief.

"Yeah, for a moment I was a little concerned. This guy may be unplanned, but I don't wanna lose him, not ever," Dean said, and put his hand on Castiel's stomach and smiled at his mate. Castiel smiled back and put his hand on top of Dean's. They grinned when the baby kicked a little right where Dean's hand was.

"Hmm, I think the little guy appreciates your words, Dean," Charlie smirked.

Dean laughed and Castiel smiled. The demon leaned in to place a soft kiss on the angel's forehead before they got up and said goodbye to Charlie.

"See you around the 6th of May, or whenever your baby decides to come. I'm actually quite excited about what this boy will be, since you already have alpha and beta sons," Charlie said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, me too, actually," Dean grinned. "See you, Charlie, and thanks."

When they left the hospital they held hands and were relieved that things weren't worse than they were. Castiel's arm, hip, and wing were still sore and aching from the bruises, but it would soon go away. The angel rolled his eyes when Dean kept walking very close to him and being protective.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Papa!" all the children exclaimed when they picked them up at the Trans' house. They ran over to Castiel and hugged him tightly, and the angel smiled when all his children gathered him in a group hug.

"Hello, children, don't worry about me, everything is fine," Castiel told them and touched the top of their heads to reassure them.

"We were scared that something had happened to you and the baby," Adrian said.

"Are you really okay?" Eden asked.

Castiel smiled at them. "Yes, I'm alright. I'm a little sore but I'll live."

They all hugged him again, and the twins were sobbing against him. Dean smiled when he saw how relieved the children were that Castiel was fine.

"Good to hear you are okay. You better stay far, far away from fights in the future, Castiel," Mrs. Tran told him firmly.

"Yes, I'll be sure to do that," Castiel replied and smiled at her.

When they came back to their own house, Dean told Cas to sit down on the couch and relax while he fixed them dinner. Castiel was reluctant to because he wasn't that badly hurt, but the children insisted as well. So, he sat on the couch with the children gathered around him and read them a story from one of the twins' books. Although Eden and Adrian were a bit too old for those kinds of stories, they sat and listened quietly, and Dean smiled at the scene when he looked over at them. The twins leaned against the angel's sides but were careful of his stomach and bruised limbs. During the story, they both leaned down to rest their heads against his pregnant stomach while listening, and Castiel smiled. Eden and Adrian leaned closer, and Dean joined them when dinner was cooking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Tiny bit of drama in this chapter, but Cas will be fine and so will the baby :) Maybe I will let Dean explain to Adrian at some point how babies are made, just to make him squirm awkwardly XD In a few chapters you will find out a bit more what consequences that news article about them had – just so you know I haven't forgotten about it.

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	25. Chapter 25

**March 2026 (Castiel is 36, Dean is 38, Eden is 12, Adrian is 9, the twins are 5).**

It was March already, and there was only a little over seven weeks left until the new baby was born. Castiel had recovered well from his small injuries, although it had taken almost two weeks before Dean could touch his wing without the angel feeling any pain or discomfort. Angels and demons healed a bit faster than humans, but a submissive's wings were delicate and could take a while to heal.

Dean was going to a company party on a Saturday night – Rufus had turned 60 years old, and he had invited all his workers for a party to celebrate it with good food, booze, and entertainment. Castiel would pick Dean up when the party was over and drive him home – he didn't want his mate to drive while being drunk.

They woke up that Saturday morning and rolled around to face each other. They smiled, and Dean stroked Castiel's cheek with his hand.

"Morning, sunshine," Dean smirked.

"Good morning, Dean," Castiel smiled. Lying on his side was comfortable for him, but he hadn't been experiencing that much back pain during this pregnancy as he did with the others. He was very relieved about it, and he knew that Dean was too.

Dean smiled back and ran a hand through the angel's silken soft feathers. "Your wings need grooming, Cas, they aren't as shiny and healthy as they should be."

"I must have a bad groomer then," the angel smirked.

Dean made a small growl and sat up. "_Bad groomer?_ Sit up and I'll show you that I'm the best fucking groomer in this world." His voice was challenging put playful.

Castiel laughed and struggled to get up. He rubbed his large stomach tenderly and smiled down at it, before taking off his shirt and getting ready for Dean to groom him. The demon gestured for him to sit with his legs over the edge of the bed, and Castiel did so while Dean sat down behind him to get to work.

Castiel spread out his wings which were draped across the bed because there wasn't space to have them fully out. Dean didn't mind and gently rubbed Castiel's back and shoulder blades, before teasing the sensitive oil glands and stimulating them to produce oil. The angel gasped softly and closed his eyes as he enjoyed feeling Dean's rough but careful hands touch one of the most sacred places on his body.

Once the oil started to flow out in small amounts, Dean gathered some on his fingers and brought his hands up to his face to smell it. The honey-like scent made him hum before he finally began coating the delicate feathers with the oil. The feathers were messy from sleep, and they were a little dry because they hadn't been covered in the nutritious oil for a while now.

They were both quiet as Dean groomed the angel, except for the angel's pleased moans and hums, and Dean's quiet chuckling when Cas shivered at his touch. The angel shifted every now and then to get more comfortable, and he held his belly and stroked it with affection while spreading his wings out for Dean. Grooming was sensual and erotic, and they both couldn't help getting a little excited over it.

They had almost finished the grooming when Eden and Adrian suddenly came into their bedroom. Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the small corridor to the door, and they both stared up as the children entered.

"Dad, papa! The twins have broken a vase and it's all over the kitchen floor now!" Adrian exclaimed.

Both children stopped in their tracks when they saw Castiel sitting shirtless on the bed, only wearing some sweatpants, with Dean sitting behind him and touching his wings. The angel pulled his wings slightly around himself to shield his torso from the children's view while staring at them.

"God damnit," Dean cursed when Adrian told him about the twins, and slowly got up from the bed. He was wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, and shielded his half-hard erection from the children while he got up to put on some pants.

Eden quickly covered her eyes when she saw their intimate position, and quickly looked away. "Eek! Don't tell me you were doing nasty stuff!" she exclaimed.

"What? No, I was just grooming Cas' wings, they needed it," Dean told her and chuckled a bit. He stood with his back to them and quickly zipped up his jeans.

"Nasty stuff?" Adrian frowned and looked at his sister.

Castiel blushed like mad.

"Yeah, the thing that grown-ups do when they make babies or just have 'fun'," Eden told him and grimaced.

Adrian frowned. "And what's that? I overheard Liam say something about that it involves your privates, but—"

"You're still too young to hear about that, buddy, and don't listen to your sister," Dean cut them off. "Now, show me where that broken vase is. Did you keep the twins away from it?" He gave Cas an apologetic smile before going with Adrian and Eden. Castiel smiled back – they were more or less done with the grooming anyway, so he didn't mind Dean taking care of the other matter.

"Yeah, they're right outside your bedroom," Adrian told him and walked out of the room.

True enough, both twins were standing by the stairs, looking guilty and nervous.

"No candy for you for the rest of the month," Dean told the twins and went downstairs to clean up the mess. The twins whined and protested, and followed him downstairs.

The vase, which had been placed on the small semi-wall between the dining area and the couch, had been shattered to pieces on the floor below. Dean sighed when he saw the mess and ordered the children to stay away while he cleaned it up. He put on some shoes to avoid the vase pieces getting into his feet.

"Is it bad?" Isaac asked, and stood next to Dean while the demon carefully collected all the pieces. Lily stood next to her twin and stared at the mess curiously.

"It could be worse – and don't walk here!" Dean quickly added when Lily took a little step closer. But was it was already too late. She stepped on a small piece of the ceramic vase and screamed when it pierced her bare foot. Adrian yanked her back quickly to avoid her stepping in more pieces, and Dean immediately came over to hold her still while he grabbed her foot and carefully took out the vase fragment.

Lily cried and clung to him, and her little white wings beat in distress. Dean sighed as he picked her up and carried her over to the sink to wash her foot.

"Lily okay?" Isaac asked, and followed them over to the sink. He was crying too because Lily's scream of pain had frightened and upset him.

"Yeah, she'll be okay, but don't go near that vase, you hear me?" Dean told the children, and gently put Lily on the sink while washing her foot clean. The cut wasn't deep and it had been a little piece, but it bled a bit.

"What's going on?" Castiel asked. He had finally gotten dressed and came downstairs. He held his large belly while padding over to them, and stared in worry when he saw Lily sitting on the kitchen counter by the sink and sobbing.

"Lily stepped on a piece," Eden told him. "Dad says it's not so bad."

Castiel's face became more worried, and he walked over to see the cut. "I don't think it requires a doctor's help. You should listen more to your father, Lily, when he says not to go near the vase pieces."

Lily sniffled and nodded, and Dean cleaned up her foot and put a plaster on the cut which Eden had handed him. "There, all better now. Don't step too hard on it, princess," he told her and put her down on the floor again. Isaac came over to see if she was okay, and Lily sniffled some more before following her twin over to the TV. She limped and tried not to walk on her bad foot.

Castiel glanced down at the floor which was still covered in vase pieces. "None of you should go here without shoes on, understand?" He looked at Eden and Adrian who silently nodded.

"Of course – I know better than that," Adrian muttered.

Dean chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Of course you do."

Dean began cleaning the rest of the pieces off the floor, but Castiel wasn't able to help him because he couldn't really bend down because of the baby. Instead he walked over to the couch where Lily was sitting and pulled the girl close when she began sobbing softly.

"There, there, Lily, it wasn't so bad," Castiel told her, and kissed the top of her head.

"It aches, still," Lily sniffled. Isaac stood on the floor next to her and glanced at her in worry.

Eden climbed onto the couch on Castiel's other side. "She and Isaac were playing ball. Adrian and I told them that we don't play ball in the kitchen or living room, but they wouldn't listen."

Castiel looked between Lily and Isaac. "Now you know why ball playing is forbidden in here. If you do it again you won't be allowed to watch cartoons for a while."

"But cartoons are important!" Isaac argued.

"I mean it," Castiel said firmly. The twins nodded silently, and the angel let go of Lily so she could sit down on her beanbag and watch cartoons with Isaac. He leaned back into the couch and sighed as he rubbed his belly.

Eden smiled at him. "Is he kicking?"

"Yes, a little bit," the angel replied, and smiled when Eden moved closer and touched his belly with her hands.

When Dean was finished cleaning, they made breakfast and spent the day at home. Dean was looking forward to the party in the evening, and his colleague Martin would pick him up – Martin lived nearby, so it made more sense to drive together rather than drive individually. Otherwise it would be Cas who had to drive him because Dean couldn't drive home again, and he didn't want his pregnant mate to drive more than necessary.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The children were playing outside in the late afternoon, and Dean had gone upstairs to start preparing himself for tonight's party. Martin was picking him up in an hour.

Castiel went up to change his shirt after he got splashed by water by the children. Isaac had gotten his hands on the garden hose and had started splashing anyone who approached them with water – except for Lily, because the two of them were always in it together. Adrian had gotten pretty mad, and he was completely soaked in water when he finally managed to grab the hose from Isaac's hands. Both twins knew that playing with the hose wasn't allowed unless the adults gave them permission, and when Castiel had gone outside to help Adrian take away the hose, he had gotten a bit wet too.

"Hey, Cas," Dean greeted him when the angel came into the bedroom without noticing him.

Castiel flinched somewhat when Dean's voice surprised him, and he turned around to see Dean standing next to the bed, naked. "Dean! You surprised me," he muttered and blushed a bit. He held his belly with a hand while he rummaged through the wardrobe to find a new shirt. He reached behind himself to unzip the shirt below his wings before pulling it off.

Dean went over to close and lock the door without the angel hearing it, before he slowly came over behind Castiel and stopped the angel when he was about to pull on another shirt. The angel turned his head and frowned at him, and Dean simply grinned and rested his chin on the angel's shoulder from behind while moving his hands around and touched the naked skin on his mate's belly. Castiel shivered when Dean pressed his naked erection against his clothed ass.

"You're so gorgeous when you're pregnant… especially when your shirt is wet too, or if you're shirtless," Dean purred into the angel's ear, and gave his earlobe a playful tug with his teeth.

Castiel shivered and moaned. "Dean," he breathed. "Are you sure you have time for this? Martin is going to pick you up soon…" He yelped when Dean growled lightly and pushed him towards the bed. The demon carefully put the angel down on the bed so that his upper body was resting on the mattress while his feet were planted on the floor. Dean settled himself between his legs and unzipped his pants. The angel moaned when his dick slipped free from its confinements, and grasped the sheets tightly when the demon licked the tip of the head with his tongue.

"There is always time for me tasting you, Cas," Dean spoke with a little smirk on his lips, before he took the angel's smaller member into his mouth and sucked him.

Castiel mewled and grasped the bed sheets tightly. When he tried bucking up, Dean held him down and smirked. They couldn't see each other because of the large baby bump, but it only turned Dean on even more.

Dean pulled off the angel's dick, and Cas made a small noise of protest. "Don't worry, I'm just going to make this more pleasurable for you," he smirked. He pulled off Castiel's pants entirely, and parted the angel's legs further before pushing his fingers against the angel's wet hole.

"Oh!" Castiel gasped and bucked. He could come by having his member stimulated only, but anal stimulation was far more pleasurable for him and made him climax harder.

Dean smirked pleased when Cas seemed to approve of his idea, and he pushed two fingers into the angel's hole and twisted them around, before taking Castiel into his mouth again. The angel writhed and moaned in pleasure, and it didn't take long before he came down Dean's throat with a small cry. The demon swallowed all of it and sat back on his heels, grinning.

Castiel was lying boneless on the bed with his wings spread out, and panted heavily.

Dean got up from the floor, still naked, and gently caressed the angel's stomach.

Castiel opened his eyes to glance up at him, before gesturing to Dean to walk around to the side of the bed. The demon grinned and eagerly complied, and Castiel shifted closer to the edge of the bed before taking Dean's erect cock in his hand and giving it a few strokes.

Dean buried his hand in Castiel's hair and groaned in appreciation when the angel's lips wrapped around his cock.

Castiel was using his left arm to lean his upper body up so he could reach Dean, and he hummed around the demon's dick as he sucked him. He pulled back a little and lapped his tongue over the head and the precome that was forming on the tip. The taste was pleasant and so much _Dean_ that he eagerly took more of the demon's throbbing cock into his mouth to taste more of it.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned, and tightened his hand in the angel's hair. "Love when you look like you enjoy sucking me, it's so hot."

Castiel looked up at him from under his lashes before pulling off. "I do enjoy it, Dean," he smirked, and took the cock into his mouth again.

Dean growled and he almost came right there when he heard his mate confessing that to him, but he held himself back. He wanted to enjoy this a little longer.

Castiel sucked him well, and used his hand to cup Dean's balls and massage them. He smirked around the dick in his mouth when he heard Dean grunt in appreciation and curse a bit. He could feel Dean getting close when his balls were tightening and his breath was becoming faster.

"Fuck, Cas, I'm gonna—" Dean growled and finally climaxed. His hand tightened in the angel's black hair and watched him wince slightly when his mouth was flooded with come. Castiel quickly pulled off when he couldn't keep up, and stroked Dean through the rest. The rest of the come hit the floor below but Dean would clean it up later. "Fuck," he sighed when it was over. He stared down at Cas and stroked his hand through the angel's hair with affection, and the angel briefly smiled up at him before licking the demon's cock clean.

"Now I have to put on the shirt I came for and go down to look after the children," Castiel spoke. He sent Dean a brief glare for distracting him in the first place, before he carefully got up from the bed.

Dean laughed at him with affection before pulling on a new pair of underwear. "Yeah, you do that. I'm gonna get ready for Martin to pick me up. I have almost twenty minutes less now to prepare myself in." He leaned in and kissed his mate on the mouth, and they could both taste themselves before pulling away.

"Alright, see you downstairs soon, Dean," the angel smiled and left the room after having pulled on his shirt.

When Castiel came downstairs, the children were still playing outside. Lily was mostly sitting down because her foot still hurt when she supported herself on it, and Isaac kept running into Adrian and pulling at his shirt while begging his older brother to play ball with him. Eden came over to Castiel when she spotted him.

"Hi, papa, I was getting worried when you didn't come back," she said and looked at him with a worried frown.

Castiel suppressed a blush. "Sorry for worrying you, your father and I got carried away in a, um, conversation."

Eden shot him a skeptical look before going over to her siblings and suggested that they all play something together. Castiel sat down on one of the chairs on the terrace to relax while watching the children play. His back was a little sore, but it was not as bad as he was used to, and the pain subsided when he sat down.

After a while, Dean came down to say goodbye to them. They all ran into the entrance hall to hug him when his ride had appeared.

"Goodbye, daddy, see you tomorrow?" Isaac said and looked up at him. His hands were tightly grasping his father's shirt and he was reluctant to let him go.

"Of course, I'll be back tonight when you guys are asleep," Dean replied and ruffled Isaac's blonde hair. The twins' hair was turning a bit darker now and wasn't as blonde as it used to be. They suspected they would have a hair color similar to Dean's.

Isaac clung to him, and Lily humped over and did the same. Dean chuckled fondly at them and encouraged them to let go. They hesitantly moved into the living room to play, while Eden and Adrian said goodbye.

"You two gotta help your papa take care of the twins and don't let them ruin the house while I'm gone. You think you can handle that?" Dean spoke and looked between the two eldest children.

"Yes, sir," Adrian grinned and saluted him playfully.

Dean laughed. "Good, I'm counting on you." He pulled his son into a hug and briefly entwined their tails.

Afterwards, Eden came over to give him a goodbye hug, and Castiel watched with a somewhat sad smile as their tails entwined. The angel didn't have a tail to do the loving gesture with. Sometimes the children would forget about it and reach out their tails when saying goodbye to him when they were dropped off in school or kindergarten, and Castiel always felt guilty and wrong when he saw their saddened expressions when they remembered that he had no tail to entwine with. They were so used to touching tails with each other and with Dean and their grandparents that they forgot that Castiel's didn't have one. The angel rubbed his stomach silently, remembering that the child inside of him would have the same problem. It made him feel somewhat relieved but also a little sad.

When the children went into the living room again, Dean turned to Castiel to say goodbye to him. The demon rolled his eyes when Martin honked at him, obviously getting impatient in his car.

"You should go, your colleague is waiting," Castiel chuckled.

"He can wait a bit longer," Dean smiled, and put his hands on his mate's large belly. He rubbed it gently and watched it with a loving expression on his face. "Take good care of the kids and of the baby, Cas. And drive safely when you go to pick me up. I'll call you when I'm ready to go home, and I promise it won't be too late. Can't promise I won't be drunk, though," he chuckled.

"That's alright, Dean, I don't mind it being late. Have a fun evening, but please don't drink more than you can handle."

The demon laughed. "I won't." He kissed Castiel on the lips and curled his tail around the angel's leg. "See you later, gorgeous," he said when they pulled back, before walking out the door and over towards Martin's car, which was waiting on the street.

Castiel waved goodbye at him before closing and locking the door behind him. When he walked into the living room, the twins were wrestling on the floor while Adrian was sitting on the couch and watched TV.

"Nooo, that's my toy! Give it here!" Isaac whined at his sister, and pushed her to the floor while trying to get the soldier toy out of her hands.

"Not before you tell me where you put mah pony!" Lily retorted, and held on tightly to the toy in her hands. She was lying on the floor by the TV with her brother on top of her, and their wings and tails thrashed as they fought.

"I didn't take your stupid pony!" Isaac growled and grasped the feathers on her wing. Lily cried out in pain, and that was when Castiel came over and yanked Isaac off.

"Hey!" Castiel growled lightly and pulled Isaac up. When the boy was on his feet, he stared up at his papa with a guilty expression and squirmed slightly. "Pulling feathers is not allowed in this house! To your room, _now._"

"But I—"

Castiel cut him off by pointing towards the door to the entrance hall with a firm face, and Isaac stared at the floor as he walked through the door in shame and went upstairs to his room. The angel's eyes followed him as he walked out, and sighed heavily afterwards.

Adrian looked up and watched the scene quietly, and Eden stood a few feet away from Castiel.

Lily sniffled a bit and got up from the floor. She put the soldier toy on the table and glanced up at Castiel. "He took my pony…"

"I know, we'll find it later," Castiel promised and gave her a weak smile.

"Dad's barely out the door and they already fight," Adrian muttered from the couch before looking back at the television.

Castiel sighed and Eden came over and brushed her wing against his. She didn't really touch his wings anymore beside from brushing wings with him. Children often stopped touching their mother's wings when they were older because normally the wings were only for mates to touch and for small children to find comfort in.

"Don't worry, papa, I will help you look after them," Eden smiled. Castiel looked down at her and gave her a grateful smile while brushing his hand through her hair in a loving gesture.

"I don't need being looked after by you," Adrian said from the couch.

"Yes you do! You're younger than me," Eden retorted.

"You're not an adult!"

"Children, please don't start…" Castiel groaned.

"Sorry, papa," Eden smiled and looked at him apologetically.

Castiel walked over to the kitchen and Eden followed him.

"Now, I'm going to pick up your father when he calls me tonight, so I will be gone for a little while, but hopefully no more than an hour. You will all be asleep by then, but I want you to look after your younger siblings if anything happens. I know it's a lot to ask from you, but your dad and I will be available on our cell phones in case anything happens, so you can always call us," Castiel spoke and looked at his oldest daughter.

Eden smiled. "Okay, I think I can handle it."

They shared a smile before the angel got ready to prepare dinner for them, and Eden gladly helped him out. He taught her how to cook breaded salmon, which was one of his personal favorite dishes. The twins loved salmon as well, as did Eden, but Adrian was the only one who didn't like the fish so much – he liked it only if it was breaded salmon. Mostly it was the twins who were picky about food, where Eden ate almost anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel put the twins to bed at 7:45pm when they got tired. Isaac was behaving a bit better after Castiel sent him to his room earlier, and the evening went by quietly.

The angel went up to the master bedroom after all the children were put to bed, and he sat against the headboard with lots of pillows behind him and watched some television until he fell asleep. At 12:30am Dean called him that he was ready to get picked up. Castiel took the Tahoe – which he felt much more comfortable driving than the Impala – and left the children home alone while going to pick up this mate.

The drive to the garage took twenty minutes, and Castiel took his time. He pulled the car into the yard at Rufus' garage and could hear the men shouting and laughing during their party inside. The angel unfastened his seatbelt and held his stomach as he got out of the car and approached the place.

The garage had been cleared out and a big table filled out the space inside. There were leftovers of food which had been ordered from outside, and there were empty beer cans all over the place, including other bottles of booze. There were eight men – demons and one alpha angel, and Rufus – around the table, all drinking and having fun, and Castiel scrunched up his nose when the heavy scent of alcohol overwhelmed him. The music was pretty loud, and the males were obviously drunk judging from their drunken singing, slurred speaking, and how one of them stood up on the table and pulled down his pants so that everyone could see his ass (his tail got caught in his pants which made everyone laugh).

Castiel watched the scene in slight horror until Dean finally spotted him.

"Caaaas! There you are! Take me away from these drunkards before it's me who ends up with no – _hic_ – pants," Dean spoke in a slurred matter and made his way over to the angel. He couldn't walk straight, and the angel yelped when Dean almost collapsed after he reached him, and he had to support the demon to make sure he didn't fall.

All the other males looked up, and the alpha demon on the table quickly pulled on his pants again.

"Well, hello there, pretty-wings," one of the demons slurred, and stood up from his chair to approach Dean and Castiel. The other males whistled lewdly when they roamed their eyes over Castiel's smaller body, although his pregnancy didn't make him look as small as usual. The angel averted their eyes and blushed, and Dean shifted against him.

"Hey, eyes off my mate!" Dean growled and hiccupped, and grasped some of Castiel's snow white feathers to show his possession over them.

"Naaah, he's way out of your league, Dean!" Martin slurred and grinned before taking a swig of his beer.

"Dean," Castiel glared, embarrassed by his mate's drunkenness and public display of possessiveness.

"What? You are mine," Dean grinned and watched him with drunken eyes, before leaning in and kissing Castiel's lower jaw which made the angel gasp and shiver against him. His tail was curled around the angel's leg tightly.

The other men cheered and urged Dean on, and Castiel blushed even harder and tried pushing Dean a bit back. The demon smelled heavily of booze, and Castiel didn't particularly like that smell on him. Dean had looked forward to a boys' night with his colleagues, and the angel didn't blame him for drinking and having fun.

"About time you showed us your mate, Dean. Known you for _years _and we've never seen him once," Aaron commented.

"You knocked that angel up pretty good, Winchester!" one of the others shouted and grinned. "Good thing you show him what we demons are capable of in bed!" The others laughed and Castiel blushed even harder, although he knew it was all just drunken slurs and that the demons didn't mean anything bad by it.

"Hey, be nice to Castiel, he's a good guy," Rufus scolded them. He seemed drunk as well, but not as bad as the others.

The only angel at the garage – Mike – looked between them while drinking a glass of booze. "A demon groping an angel like that… not really a daily sight, I must say." His eyes roamed over Castiel's white, super soft wings before staring at his pregnant belly.

Dean growled lightly and covered Castiel's belly with a possessive hand. "Hey, this angel is mine, so don't even think about it, Mike."

Mike chortled. "Hey, I wasn't thinking about anything." The others laughed and came over to say goodbye to Dean.

Dean pulled away from Cas to say goodbye to the others and to Rufus, before leaning against the angel and making him almost drag him back to the car. Dean grinned when the others whistled lewdly when he put a hand on Castiel's ass as the angel helped him back to the car – it was mostly an innocent touch, as if wrapping an arm around the angel while he helped him walk, except that his hand was on Cas' ass rather than on his waist. Castiel glared and shoved him in embarrassment, before finally making Dean sit down on the passenger seat of the car.

When they drove away, Dean's colleagues waved and yelled goodbye at them until they disappeared out of sight.

Castiel kept the speed below the speed limit. He didn't like driving in the dark and he didn't want to risk getting into a crash or losing control of the car. It wasn't easy because Dean suddenly began giggling lewdly and leaning towards him to nuzzle his wings which were folded along the sides of the car seat and touching the floor below.

"You're kinda hot when you drive a car, Cas… so sexy," Dean grinned against the angel's right wing, which he was holding with his hand so Cas couldn't move it away so easily. He stroked his hand through the feathers and giggled drunkenly when the angel shivered.

"And you're drunk and wasted, and I'm not really paying attention to anything you have to say," Castiel muttered and rolled his eyes. His eyes never left the road, no matter how close Dean shifted to him and tried to get his attention with little touches and soft words.

"Hmm, is that so," Dean murmured, and suddenly moved his hand along the angel's wing bone before moving the hand down to Castiel's inner thigh.

Castiel jumped and yelped. "Dean, do you wish to make me crash? Stop touching me!" he growled and briefly glared at him.

Dean pouted and pulled away, and Castiel was relieved when the demon finally stop being so touchy feely.

When they finally came home, Castiel helped Dean into the house because the demon still couldn't walk straight, and gave the demon some water and aspirins to help against the hangover he would likely have the following day. Afterwards, he dragged Dean upstairs to their bedroom and listened to the demon calling him pet names all the way up the stairs, before he let Dean collapse face-first into their bed. He rolled his eyes when Dean seemed to be almost asleep right away, before taking off the demon's shoes, socks, and tried to make him roll over on his back so he could unfasten his belt and pull off his pants. It was troublesome getting the pants off when Dean wasn't cooperating, and Castiel glared at the demon when he chuckled at him.

"That's very erotic, Cas."

"Shut up, Dean, you're a drunken mess," Castiel muttered, before finally taking off his own clothes and carefully getting into bed next to Dean without hurting himself. Once he lay down, Dean rolled over to snuggle close to him, and the angel couldn't help but find the smell of alcohol rather annoying.

"You're so sexy, angel, makes me want you so badly," Dean purred against his ear and touched his wing and stomach with affection.

"I'm not going to be sexually intimate with you while you're drunk, Dean."

"Why not? You questioning my performance?" Dean asked and looked slightly offended.

"When you're drunk, then yes. And you smell like a bar," Castiel muttered and shifted on the bed so he was more comfortable. He was lying on his back so he wouldn't have to smell Dean's breath up that close all the time.

"Can't argue with that," Dean murmured and chuckled a bit as he snuggled against the angel's side before closing his eyes. "Let's sleep then… sleep is good."

Right after he said those words he was already sleeping and Castiel chuckled at him. The angel brushed his hand carefully through Dean's softened feathers. Castiel's wings were folded along his sides so that Dean wouldn't lie on top of them and hurt them, and the demon's left wing was draped protectively over Castiel's body as he lay on his side, facing him. The feathers were warm but a little rough against some of the exposed skin on the angel's stomach where his shirt didn't cover it, but Castiel liked the feeling. He felt safe and protected under the demon's strong wing.

Castiel closed his eyes to sleep, and put a hand on his stomach when the baby kicked a little. He smiled and finally fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: So Castiel finally got to meet Dean's colleagues XD Maybe he'll meet them again sometime. And the baby is very close to being born now! :)

Please leave a review, and thanks for reading :)


	26. Chapter 26

**May 2026 (Castiel is 36, Dean is 38, Eden is 12, Adrian is 9, the twins are 5, Gabriel is 41).**

May came around with hot weather, sunny days, and the children being excited because the summer holidays were no longer that far away.

Castiel was big and round, and the baby was supposed to arrive on May 6th. He had been on maternity leave for a few weeks now, so Dean had to drive the kids to school and kindergarten on his own. Dean went to work that day, although he'd rather stay home with Castiel in case he should suddenly go into labor. He had made the angel swear to call him right away in case the contractions started, and Castiel had rolled his eyes and assured him he would do so.

They weren't very surprised when the day passed without any contractions. Charlie had said that babies could sometimes be a little late, although their other children had arrived more or less right on schedule.

On May 7th, Castiel was home alone again, waiting patiently for the baby to want to come into the world. He was excited, although it saddened him that this would be the last time he would feel a baby growing inside of him. He enjoyed being pregnant, feeling the little life that he and Dean had created grow and kick, and wondering what the baby would be like.

Castiel was napping on the couch in the afternoon when the doorbell suddenly rang. He groaned and struggled to get up while holding his heavy belly. He had felt a few, tiny pains in his stomach during the day so he knew that the baby was slowly on his way, but he hadn't had any real contractions yet. He got up from the couch and padded over to the front door. He peered through the door spy and frowned when he saw Gabriel on the other side of the door.

"Cassie!" Gabriel beamed when the younger angel opened the door.

Castiel frowned at him. "Hello, Gabriel, what are you doing here?"

"What a way to greet your favorite brother, dude!" Gabriel spoke and rolled his eyes. He pulled Castiel into a brotherly hug which the other angel returned. "I came by to see how things are going. After all, you're home all alone when your baby is about to come," he said after they pulled away from each other.

Castiel put a hand on his stomach. "Yes, I think he'll come soon, though." He stepped aside and allowed his brother inside and closed the door again afterwards. "I'm glad you came by, I don't really like being alone in this state."

Gabriel laughed and took off his shoes. "I wouldn't wanna be alone like that either, bro, but at least I'm a real man so I don't have to worry about that, ever."

"Very funny, Gabriel, but you should know that I feel comfortable being what I am," Castiel spoke dryly and went into the kitchen to get something to drink for his brother. He knew that Gabriel loved sodas and anything with sugar, so he took a coke for him from the fridge and handed it to him.

"I'm just messing with you, bro," Gabriel grinned. "Hey, you got coke in your fridge! Is that wise with four sugar-hungry kids around?"

"Eden and Adrian don't drink sugary beverages that often, and the twins know that Dean and I know exactly how many sodas are in the fridge, so they won't dare taking any because they know they won't get to watch cartoons then."

"You're blackmailing them?! They're kids, they need sugar!"

"If they have sugar they are uncontrollable, and it's not blackmailing, Gabriel, it's raising your children," Castiel sighed. He winced and rubbed his stomach when he felt a kick inside.

"I think that little guy is protesting at your words, Cassie," Gabriel smirked. He moved his hand over and put it on Castiel's round belly to feel the baby kick. "He's got Dean's spirit," he grinned.

Castiel chuckled fondly. "I need to sit down, though…"

"Alright, I like your couch anyway. It's very sexy," Gabriel grinned and helped his brother over to the couch.

"That's kind of disturbing…" Castiel muttered and carefully sat down. He had brought a glass of juice for himself to enjoy during his brother's company.

Gabriel laughed. "Well, as long as you don't tell me what you and Dean have done on this couch…"

"Dean and I haven't done such things on the couch, I don't want it to get dirty."

"Good to know," Gabriel chuckled.

They sat down and chatted for a while. Castiel was interested in hearing about what was going on in his brother's life because he hadn't heard much from him lately. Gabriel told him that things were going okay, and that Loki was the cutest little girl who won over everyone's heart when they saw her – he also said that could be a good disguise once he taught her a few prankster tricks, which made Castiel rolls his eyes and feel sorry for the girl.

It was almost 3pm when Castiel got up to use the bathroom once again. He used the bathroom quite often during his pregnancy because the baby constantly put pressure against his bladder.

Just when Castiel was ready to exit the bathroom, a sharp pain in his stomach had him gasping and leaning against the nearby shower stall for support. He groaned when the pain continued for a few more moments, and he knew he was having contractions.

"Cassie? You okay in there?" came Gabriel worried voice from the other side of the door.

Castiel took a few quick breaths to handle the pain before replying, "No, I… The contractions have started. Can you please call Dean?"

"What?!" sounded Gabriel's panicked voice. Castiel could hear him moving around in panic, and when he finally opened the door and stepped out Gabriel stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. "What am I supposed to do?!"

Castiel groaned in annoyance. "I told you; just call Dean, _please._"

"Yeah, okay, I can do that," Gabriel muttered and quickly pulled out his cell phone to call his brother-in-law.

Castiel tried to control his breathing again and slowly moved over to sit on the couch until Dean arrived to drive him to the hospital. He listened to Gabriel's panicked conversation with Dean on the phone until his brother finally hung up.

"Dean's coming, but he's picking up the kids first since there won't be time for it afterwards, and I can't do it because the teachers don't know me," Gabriel told him, and seemed to have calmed down a bit.

Castiel nodded and hoped that the next contraction wouldn't appear anytime soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Dean finally showed up, they drove to the hospital in a hurry with all the kids and Gabriel in the car. Mary and John would be at the hospital soon to help Gabriel look after the kids while Dean helped Castiel through the birth. They didn't entirely trust Gabriel to be alone with the kids because he tended to give them unhealthy food and allow the twins to pull silly pranks.

Castiel was having another contraction when they arrived at the hospital, and the twins were crying in fear. Eden was calm, and Adrian was only mildly freaked out.

"Oh, there you are, my dears!" Mary greeted them when they arrived. She was still working as a nurse at a doctor's clinic in Dean and Castiel's city, so she could drive to the hospital pretty quick. John would be arriving a little later. Mary came over to Castiel and looked at him in worry. "How are you? Painful contractions?"

"Yes, very painful," the angel groaned.

"That's your fault, Dean, for knocking him up!" Gabriel growled and glared at Dean.

Dean stared back at him in slight annoyance. "Hey, wasn't really my fault actually—"

"This is not the time to start arguing! Poor Castiel is in pain and needs some quietness," Mary scowled at them, and carefully helped Castiel into the room that one of the nurses told them to go to. Castiel seemed grateful for her help. They still had to wait for Charlie's arrival but she'd probably be there soon.

"Papa okay?" cried Isaac and sniffled.

"Yes, papa is okay, the baby is just coming," Eden smiled and tried to comfort her youngest brother. Lily was crying too, and the twins came over to Eden and clung to her while Adrian stood next to her calmly.

"Hey guys, don't be so upset! You're supposed to be happy when a new baby is coming," Gabriel told them, and kneeled down beside them to stroke their hair and comfort them.

"But papa is hurting," Lily sniffled, and glanced up at him with teary eyes.

They had all followed Castiel into the delivery room while waiting for Charlie. The angel sat down on the bed carefully and tried to control his breathing again while Dean sat down next to him and stroked his back to reassure him.

"I'm okay, children," Castiel told them and smiled. He looked up at Mary. "Maybe you can take them somewhere else so they won't be so worried when they look at me?"

Mary smiled warmly. "Alright, I will do that. Good luck with the baby, I can't wait to see him."

"Thank you, and me too," Castiel smiled back.

"Come on, kids, who wants a sandwich or a muffin from the cafeteria?" Mary asked the children and reached out to take the twins' hands.

"Me, me, me!" Isaac cheered and happily took her hand. The promise of food could always cheer him up again, and Mary laughed at his sudden shift in moods. Lily cheered up a bit as well and took Mary's other hand while walking out the room.

"Hey, I want a muffin too!" Gabriel spoke.

Mary laughed. "You're gonna have to pay for that yourself, young man."

Gabriel pouted. He quickly glanced back at his brother and Dean and said, "Good luck, Cassie, I feel the pain with you!"

"I kind of doubt that, but thank you," Castiel told him with a weak smile. Gabriel laughed at him before following the others to the cafeteria.

Eden looked a little hesitant to follow, and she turned around to look at her parents in worry. "Dad, take care of papa, okay?"

Dean laughed softly. "Of course I will, sweetie. When don't I take care of him?" he chuckled. Castiel smiled and rolled his eyes a bit, and Eden grinned.

"See you soon, good luck with the baby!" she told them and quickly followed after the others.

"Thank you," Castiel told her and smiled up at Dean after Eden was gone.

Dean returned his smile and gently stroked the angel's cheek with his hand. "You're so gorgeous, Cas, as are the kids. We produce good children with each other," he grinned.

Castiel's cheeks reddened a tiny bit and rolled his eyes while smiling. "Yes, we do." He groaned when another contraction started. It was painful, and the angel needed to move into another position to ease the pain. Dean carefully helped him down on the floor, and a nurse quickly gave them a soft, thin mattress that the angel could be on. Castiel went down on his hands and knees, and groaned and panted through the contraction.

"He should better put this on," the nurse said and handed Dean a hospital gown. "Ms. Bradbury will be here very soon to look at him and deliver the baby."

"Alright, thanks," Dean told her and watched her leave the room.

When the contraction had subsided, Dean helped the angel out of his maternity clothes and into the hospital gown. Castiel hated the clothing but it was better to wear in his situation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Charlie had arrived, Castiel immediately felt more comfortable about the situation. She assessed his progress and they all waited for the baby to come. It took three hours before the birth started, and as usual Dean held his hand through the whole thing while Castiel lay on the bed. Painful screams and gasps filled the room along with words of encouragement, and Castiel almost hit Dean with his wing when he lashed it out in pain. The demon didn't really mind, but he hated seeing his beloved mate in pain.

"Come on, Castiel, one more push," Charlie told him from between his legs, and the angel cried out as he pushed one more time.

When the baby was out, Castiel slumped back with an exhausted smile. Dean grinned widely when he saw Charlie lift the baby up, and placed gentle kisses on the angel's hand which was in between his own.

"Eeek! The umbilical cord is around his neck! Andrea, hurry up and help me," Charlie told the midwife next to her, and they quickly used the scissors to cut the baby free before hurrying him towards the table behind them.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked, worried. Castiel looked up with an equal expression of worry.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. We just had to be a bit quick there," Charlie told them from where she was standing at the table and taking care of the baby. When the cord was off, the baby finally started crying, and Dean and Castiel slumped in relief.

"I'll give him a quick wash and check his airways, and then I'll bring him back to you," Charlie told them before taking the baby into another room.

"Alright, thanks," Dean told her. He let out a heavy, relieved sigh, and smiled when Cas slumped back against the bed in relief. "I was getting worried there for a second."

"Me too," Castiel sighed and closed his eyes from exhaustion. A midwife came over to take away dirty towels and sheets and clean up, before the two parents got some time to themselves again.

"I think his wings were grey, but I can't really tell for sure," Dean smiled. He sat on the chair next to Castiel and stroked the angel's wing gently. Castiel's wings were resting along his sides on the bed, and they twitched a little when Dean touched them.

Castiel merely hummed in response and had his eyes closed while he tried to regain some strength. Dean chuckled fondly at him and continued petting his wing and stroking his cheek lovingly. Their bond was filled with love and devotion, and they both smiled and relaxed at the feeling.

They looked up when Charlie returned after a few minutes with the baby in her arms. She grinned at them when she carefully put the blanket covered baby into Castiel's arms. The angel sat up in the bed and gently took the new baby into his arms. He pulled the blanket a bit aside to look at the baby properly, and Dean leaned over him to see.

The baby was tiny. Smaller than all his siblings were at their birth. He had small, dark hairs, had oil glands like his sisters did, pale skin, tiny and fluffy light grey wings, and when he opened his eyes they were a bright blue shade. He was tailless, like Charlie had said, and his little hands were curled into fists. He made a small cooing noise and stared up at them curiously.

Castiel's smile was warm and motherly as he cuddled the baby in his arms, and Dean grinned proudly and let the baby curl his little hand around his index finger.

"Hey, little guy," Dean cooed softly. Castiel chuckled beside him and gently stroked the baby's head.

Charlie watched them with a smile. "He's smaller than your other children were at birth. I can almost tell without any blood tests that he's a submissive, but we better wait for the results before we can be one hundred percent sure. It should be a few more hours before the result is ready."

Dean looked up at her in surprise. "Really? A submissive?" he asked, awed, and glanced down at the little baby boy again.

Castiel seemed equally awed, and Dean noticed the way his arms tightened protectively around the little bundle in his arms. Submissives were rare, and they always had a tight bond with each other, especially between parents and children.

"Well, let's wait for the result to be sure. He could just be a small beta, although that's extremely rare unless they're born prematurely," Charlie said. "I'll go up and rush those lab people for a quick result since they do slack off sometimes, and I'll go get your family from the cafeteria, okay?" she grinned at them.

Dean laughed a little. "Okay, thanks."

Charlie smiled at them before disappearing out the door, and Dean and Castiel were left alone with their new little baby to watch and admire. They grinned down at the new family member, and Dean pressed a chaste kiss to the angel's temple as they proudly watched their new little son. Castiel leaned into his touch and smiled happily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Dean's parents, Gabriel, and the children arrived, they were excited to see the new little baby and quickly came over to look.

"Aww, isn't he cute," Mary grinned when she looked down at the little baby. John stood next to her and smiled proudly while he wrapped an arm around her waist. He had come to the hospital after he finished work. It was almost 8pm now, and the baby was their only child to be born after 7pm.

"I wanna seeee," Lily pouted, and jumped up and down next to the bed to catch a better glimpse of the baby. Isaac was standing on his toes as he too tried to be able to see.

Gabriel looked down at the baby with a smile before he looked down at the twins. "Easy there, kiddos, I'll help you out." He grabbed both children under his arms and lifted them up to see. They screamed a bit and kicked their feet which were right up against the angel's wings. "Hey, don't kick my wings, guys!"

The others laughed softly and continued looking down at the new baby. Dean was still sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed, and leaned over the bed to look down at the baby properly.

"Aww, he looks cute!" Eden exclaimed and smiled proudly at her new sibling. Adrian stood next to her and watched the baby curiously.

"What's his name?" Isaac asked when Gabriel put him and Lily down again.

"We haven't picked a name yet because we wanna know if he's a submissive or beta first. Charlie said he's probably a submissive, but she wasn't sure if he could be a small beta before we get the results," Dean explained to all of them.

Mary nodded. "Yes, that is always hard to tell when the babies are so young."

"What's a 'submissive'?" Isaac asked and stared up at them. The others chuckled, and Adrian rolled his eyes.

"That's like your papa is – kind of like being both a boy and a girl, in a way," Mary explained patiently. Castiel squirmed a bit and averted their eyes, and the little baby made a small noise of discomfort before calming down again.

Isaac and Lily looked at each other in confusion.

They spent the next few hours feeding the new baby, talking and chatting, and Gabriel took the kids out for a walk when the twins got restless and hyper. They were waiting for Charlie to come with the results for the baby before naming him, but already now they were beginning to consider a few names for a submissive boy.

After nearly three hours, Charlie returned to them with the news.

"So, what are the results, Charlie?" Dean asked impatiently when Charlie appeared in the doorway to the room.

"Well, my first assumption was correct: the baby is a male submissive," Charlie smiled.

They all seemed pleased to have it confirmed, and Castiel stared down at the baby in his arms and gently stroked his little head. The angel knew that this baby would need extra care, because submissives tended to be very clingy and less confident when they were young. Dean smiled when he watched Castiel stare at the baby and seem protective of him, and he put a reassuring hand on top of the angel's arm.

"It's very rare to have alpha, beta, and submissive boys. You guys are really something," Charlie laughed.

"Well, Dean has always managed to surprise us in many ways," John snorted. Mary chuckled next to him, and Dean rolled his eyes.

After Charlie said goodbye to them and left, Eden turned to look up at her parents and asked, "What are you gonna name him?"

"Yeah, what's his name?" Isaac asked excitedly, and jumped a bit to get a better look again.

"Stop jumping, you'll upset the baby," Adrian scolded him, and Isaac pouted up at him in offense.

Castiel chuckled and looked down at the baby once more.

"Any names in mind, Cas?" Dean asked him, and touched one of the angel's white feathers absently.

Castiel studied the baby for a minute, and smiled when blue eyes looked up into his own. "Well, there is one name that we have talked about earlier that I like a lot."

"Yeah? Which is that?" Dean prompted.

"Noah. I like the name Noah," Castiel answered, and kept his eyes on the baby before looking up into Dean's green eyes. The demon's face softened and smiled at him.

"Noah? I like that."

"I like it too," Eden spoke.

"A good name for a submissive," Mary smiled. She entwined her tail with John's while they watched Dean and Castiel with the baby.

"Hmmm, sounds okay to me," Gabriel shrugged.

The baby had been staring up at Castiel and Dean during the name discussing and had made a pleased sound. Dean grinned at the baby after the name was finally decided. "Noah it is."

The others cheered, and Noah squirmed slightly and cried when he got hungry again. Dean laughed softly at him and carefully took him from Castiel's arms and into his own. "You like your name so much that it makes you hungry, huh? Let's see if your grandmother is so kind to get you another bottle from the nurses, otherwise you're not getting any food," he cooed, and briefly stared up at Mary with a smirk.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Alright. You always let me be your slave, Dean," she said, playfully, and went off to find some milk.

Dean grinned. "Thanks, mom."

Castiel watched Dean rock the crying baby, and smiled when Noah calmed down a little in the demon's arms.

"He's so tiny," Lily commented, and stared over at the baby in awe.

"Your papa was also tiny when he was born. I could have flushed him out the toilet and no one would have known," Gabriel smirked. Lily and Isaac laughed, while Adrian looked a little shocked.

"That's not very nice to say, Gabriel," Castiel scowled at him. He was annoyed that Gabriel always made rude or embarrassing comments about him, although he knew his brother only meant well. Dean laughed next to him.

"What? It's true! You were just as tiny as little Noah there. Mom once lost you in a pile of clothes and she almost couldn't find you again. In kindergarten you were about half the size of the alpha angels, and they thought you had ended up in the wrong place."

Castiel blushed a bit and looked slightly annoyed with Gabriel's mocking about his size, but Dean just grinned at him. "Sounds very cute. I would like to see more pictures of your childhood, Cas." He had seen one of Castiel's old photo albums that Gabriel had managed to find, but Castiel had been 8+ years in that album so he didn't get to see him as a baby and toddler. There hadn't been many pictures because it was after Castiel's parents had died, and Michael wasn't one for taking photos so it had been Gabriel and their distant aunt who had shot most of the photos.

"I think we have some more than those I showed you, I'll find them for you if I can," Gabriel smirked. "But you know me, things always get lost when I need 'em."

"I wanna see baby pictures of papa too!" Eden grinned. She was standing next to John, and she looked up at him. "Do you have pictures of dad as a baby, too?"

"Oh, we have lots of them," John smirked.

Dean groaned. "Why did I even bring this up?"

"I'm asking you the same thing, Dean," Castiel grumbled and looked at him.

Mary returned to the room with a bottle of warm milk in her hand. "Milk is here," she smiled, and went over to hand the bottle to Dean.

"Thanks, mom, the conversation was getting weird in here," Dean said, and started feeding Noah the bottle. The baby melted into Dean's strong arms and sucked eagerly on the bottle, and Castiel smiled warmly at the scene.

"Oh, c'mon, Dean! You afraid of letting your kids see your pale ass when you were still a little, screaming lizard?" Gabriel teased.

"Uncle Gabe said ass!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Yes he did, and he's a bad boy," Mary said and glared at Gabe.

"Is there ever a time when uncle Gabe _doesn't_ say a bad word?" Adrian muttered. Eden laughed next to him.

"Why don't we show them yours instead, Gabe?" Dean retorted, and briefly glared up at him before turning his attention back to the baby in his arms.

Gabriel laughed. "The only person who sees my ass lately is Katie, and I ain't showing it to anyone else."

Eden frowned up at him. "Who's Katie?"

"My new girlfriend," Gabriel smiled.

"Girlfriend?" Dean asked and raised an eyebrow at him. "When did you meet her?"

"About six months ago, at one of my concerts… I accidentally spilled my drink all over her dress and I had to make it up to her. We got along pretty well and I gave her a free ticket for the next concert as compensation, and then… well, things just worked between us," Gabriel shrugged. "She's an angel and she's five years younger than me. And totally not like Kali _at all._"

"Maybe she can make you settle down?" Mary smiled, and seemed genuinely happy for him that he finally found someone.

"Well, she really knows how to domesticate me, I admit that, and we aren't even mates yet," Gabriel laughed. "But she can handle my playful personality, and sometimes even encourages it."

"Wow, must be quite some woman," Dean chuckled.

"I feel sorry for her…" Castiel murmured.

"Hey, she likes me!" Gabriel protested and glared at his younger brother.

"I'm sure she does," John spoke dryly. Eden giggled and Gabriel gave her a playful glare.

Noah finished the bottle and cried a little afterwards. Dean rocked him and put him back into Castiel's arms so he could calm down the baby. Dean always thought that the angel was better at calming down the babies than he was, and he smiled as Cas shushed little Noah until the baby only made a few quiet sobs.

"He doesn't have much demon in him," John commented as he looked at Castiel sitting with Noah.

"Yeah, he does look a lot like an angel," Dean pondered.

"You didn't cheat on Dean, did you, Cassie?" Gabriel spoke and raised an eyebrow.

Castiel snapped his head up to stare at his brother in horror. "No, never!" he denied, as if the thought alone was mad.

Mary and John laughed, and Dean grinned softly while touching some of Cas' soft feathers.

"Maybe he gets sharper feathers when he's older?" Adrian spoke. Adrian's own feathers had some roughness like demon wings, and it wouldn't be surprising if they could turn sharp someday.

Gabriel blinked. "Hmm, could be. Normally a submissive angel's wings are the softest kind, but since he's half demon you can never know what his wings will be like…"

"Either way he's healthy and he's theirs, that's all that matters," Mary spoke.

Dean and Castiel agreed, and watched as the baby slowly fell asleep in the angel's arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The guestroom had been transformed into a new nursery, and the guest bed had been put into Castiel's workroom so that guests could sleep in here. They had plenty of mattresses for guests, so if they had many guests they could sleep elsewhere too, or use one of the children's bedrooms.

The day after Noah was born, they went home with the new baby. So far he had been rather calm. He only cried when he needed food or diaper changes, and he was rather easy to soothe. He also slept for rather long, but Dean and Castiel weren't sure if he would keep doing that or not.

When they came home, Castiel carried Noah in his arms while Dean went over to the kitchen to prepare some milk. The children helped them carry some of their stuff inside, and the twins immediately went over to watch television and tumbled around.

Castiel sat down on the couch and smiled down at Noah in his arms.

Eden came over to him and looked down at her new brother. "Can I try holding him too?"

"Of course, but be careful," the angel smiled, and gestured for her to sit down beside him. Once she sat down, he carefully put the little baby into her arms. Noah was wrapped up in a soft, light purple blanket, and Eden smiled when he cooed softly and curled his hands.

"He's so adorable," she grinned.

Adrian came over to look, and he stood in front of Eden and peered down at Noah. It didn't take long before the twins came crawling across the couch and over to Eden to look at their little brother. Lily whined when Isaac got in her way, and she shoved him to be able to see too. Isaac grunted as he almost fell off the couch, and pushed his sister into the back of the couch.

"Stupid!" Lily whined.

"You're stupid!" Isaac snapped back.

"Hey, stop fighting near the baby! You'll end up hurting him," Adrian growled at them and glared them down. The twins stared back at him before slowly crawling forward and made space for each other as they stared at Noah.

Eden chuckled a little at the way Adrian made their siblings quiet down, and Castiel smiled at his oldest son.

"It's weird that he doesn't have a tail," Isaac commented as he studied little Noah.

Castiel's smile disappeared, and he glanced down at the baby with a sad expression.

Then, Dean came over with the bottle and looked firmly between the children. "Just because he has no tail doesn't mean that he's not one of you. Your papa has no tail either, and you love him, no? Don't ever judge someone on what they have or don't have."

"I didn't mean it like that… it's just weird," Isaac muttered, and pulled away when Eden shifted on the couch and put the baby back into Castiel's arms to be fed.

"I know, I just wanted to clear that up for everybody."

Castiel smiled up at his mate gratefully before feeding the baby. The other children watched, and there were no more comments about Noah looking different from the others.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: And the baby is here :D I hope you like the name I chose for him. He's gonna be their last baby. This chapter was really hard to write… it always gets to repetitive when I write birth chapters, but I think they're too important to leave out.

I chose an OC to be Gabriel's new love interest because I couldn't find a good character from the show to match him with, and I didn't want him to be alone. I hope you guys don't mind :b

Thanks for reading, please leave a review :)


	27. Chapter 27

**June - July 2026 (Castiel is 36 (almost 37), Dean is 38, Eden is 12 (almost 13), Adrian is 9, the twins are 5, Noah is 2 months old (five weeks at the beginning), Jo is 37, Tom is 39, Jason is 13, Emma is 8 (almost 9)).**

Five weeks had passed since Noah was born, and the baby was surprisingly easy to handle. He didn't cry that much and slept for up to six hours in a row or more. He was still small and fragile, but he had a curious nature like any other baby – he always wanted to see what was going on around him. Castiel had a special bond with Noah because they were the same, and the angel could easily relate to him. It wasn't that he loved Noah more than his other children – he loved them all equally, in different ways.

To have a submissive child was rare, so Dean felt quite honored by it. Hybrid submissives were especially rare because humans did not have the alpha/beta/submissive traits, which was why a hybrid child with human genes could only either be a beta male or a female and not a submissive. Very few of them had some traits of alpha in them.

Castiel and Dean woke up in their bed on a Thursday morning when the baby monitor revealed Noah crying. He had been sleeping for nearly seven hours now and seemed to have gotten hungry.

Dean groaned, and Castiel sighed and stretched. The angel purposefully let his feathers reach Dean's face, and the demon spluttered when the feathers teased his nose and got into his mouth.

"Hey!" Dean warned, playfully.

Castiel laughed and sat up on the bed. Noah kept crying on the monitor, and the angel finally got up to attend to his son. The alarm clock read 4:32am and the angel groaned and padded towards the door. When he reached Noah's room, he closed the door behind him and went over to the crib to pick up the baby.

"Shh, it's okay, little one, I'm here now," Castiel smiled and brought the baby up to rest against his shoulder. Noah sobbed, and his tiny hands grasped the angel's t-shirt tightly as Castiel carefully led him over to the changing table to change his dirty diapers. He smiled tenderly as he lay Noah down and began changing him. It was much easier to change Noah because there was no tail to fumble with to get it through the narrow hole in the diaper. Especially with the twins it had been difficult because they had always squirmed and shifted, and it was hard to hold onto their tails.

Castiel looked up when Dean entered the room and closed the door behind him. The demon smiled as he walked over to them in the half-lit room, and wrapped his arms around Castiel from behind.

"Hello, Dean, I thought you were going to keep sleeping. You have work today, after all," the angel said, and finally pulled on Noah's new diaper. The baby gurgled and looked up at them curiously.

Dean had only had two weeks off to bond with the new baby, so he was already back to work again.

"I decided to keep you and the little one company for a bit. Couldn't sleep anyway," Dean smiled and placed a chaste kiss behind Castiel's ear. The angel shivered in response, and Dean grinned smugly before they carried Noah downstairs to prepare some milk for him.

Dean held the baby in his arms and cooed soft words at him while Castiel made the milk. "Our accident baby isn't so hard to handle after all, Cas," he grinned, and looked down at the boy.

"No, thank goodness," the angel smiled, and poured the warm milk into a bottle.

"You must be glad that he doesn't have a tail. Then you're no longer alone…"

Castiel turned around and smiled a little as he handed Dean the bottle after having tested the temperature. "Somewhat. I still can't help but feel sorry for him that he won't have a tail to interact with his siblings with." He stroked Noah's head as Dean fed him the bottle, and the baby's large, blue eyes looked up at him.

"He'll learn how to cope with it. Or so I hope," Dean spoke, and stared down at Noah as well.

Castiel sighed, and Dean leaned down to rest their foreheads together while they both stared down at the baby. Their wings brushed in a loving gesture.

Nearly an hour later Noah was ready to sleep again, and the two parents went back upstairs to bed. Castiel had expected Dean to sleep for the last 30 minutes before he had to get up, but it seemed that the demon had other plans when he rolled over on top of Castiel and kissed his neck.

"Dean," Castiel breathed and bared his neck to him.

Dean and began taking off their clothes until they were both naked. He entwined their fingers as he trapped both of the angel's hands on the bed next to his head. He hummed and continued kissing Castiel's neck and jawline, and playfully nibbled at his earlobe.

"You think you're ready to take me again, angel?" Dean purred against his neck. They hadn't had penetrative sex since before Noah's birth because the angel hadn't been ready yet.

Castiel shuddered and moaned. "Maybe. Enough time has passed, but I haven't checked myself for a week…"

"Hmm, maybe I should check it for you then," Dean smirked. He let go of his hold on Castiel's left hand, and snaked his right hand down between their bodies to push the angel's leg a bit aside before brushing his fingers over the angel's hole. He carefully pressed a finger inside, twisting it around and feeling Cas' body getting wet in response. "Does it hurt?"

"No. Add more."

Dean complied and added a second finger and slowly began stretching his mate open. Castiel moaned and closed his eyes, and slowly began moving back on Dean's fingers. Dean's cock was hard and aching between his legs. They had only had oral sex and handjobs recently, and Dean longed to be inside his mate again.

"Dean, I'm ready, please," the angel gasped under him, and Dean pulled back with a smirk.

"I have to get up and lock the door first, though. I forgot it earlier."

Castiel groaned in annoyance, and Dean chuckled at him before getting up and walking over to lock the door. When he returned to the bed, Cas was still lying on his back with his wings spread out and legs parted. The demon took a moment to admire the sight before crawling into bed.

"I think it's best that you control the pace first," Dean said, and pulled the angel's arm to get him up. Castiel yelped softly, and Dean maneuvered them around so that he was sitting against the headboard with Castiel in his lap. The demon grabbed the angel's ass tightly with both his hands and grinned at him.

Castiel rolled his eyes a little before getting into position. He rested his weight on his shins and knees, and reached down between them to grab Dean's cock before guiding it into his body. They both groaned in satisfaction when Dean slipped past the first ring, and Dean watched the angel's face carefully as he lowered himself further. Castiel gasped when the demon's cock was all the way inside him so that he was seated in Dean's lap. His white wings spread out, and Dean ran a hand through them which made the angel's body tremble with need.

"Any pain?" Dean asked, and carefully rubbed the angel's sides.

"Not much. You just feel extremely big," Castiel replied, and gave the demon a small smirk.

Dean laughed. "Sorry, Cas, I don't come in size small." He gave his mate's ass a tight squeeze and a little slap, making Castiel jump a little and scowl at him.

Castiel slowly began to move. He lifted himself up before sliding back down on Dean's member, taking him all the way in again. He set a slow pace at first, drawing small moans from Dean and himself, before he began going a bit faster. He held onto Dean's shoulders as he fucked himself on the demon's cock, and Dean buried his hands in his wings before he moved them across the leaking oil glands. Castiel trembled when Dean touched the glands, and moaned when the demon pushed his half-sharp wings against his, but without hurting him. Their bond was swirling with emotions and pleasure, and Castiel leaned his forehead against Dean's and looked into the demon's bright green eyes as they gasped and moaned together. Castiel mewled when Dean's cock finally struck his prostate and cervix just right.

"Fuck, Cas, you're the sexiest angel on earth," Dean spoke, and leaned in to kiss his jawline.

Castiel chortled softly while he kept bouncing on the demon's lap, and he moved his hand up to Dean's wing. The demon immediately softened his feathers for him, and the angel smiled at the considerate gesture. There was a time when Dean was still too proud and insecure to show him his wings in their softened state, but now Dean softened them without hesitation and let him see behind their sharp and dominant alpha display. Castiel brushed his hand through the dark red feathers before burying it in them. They were rough, yet somewhat smooth, and they were covered with the demon's delicious alpha scent which only increased Castiel's arousal. Dean made a pleased growl when he touched his wings, and snapped his hips up hard to meet Cas' thrusts.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped, taken off guard by the hard thrust. "I can't… I won't last much longer," he moaned. The onslaught against his prostate and cervix was too much, and he let out a loud mewl when Dean snapped his hips up again. His dick was leaking against the demon's stomach and he rubbed it against it while he rode Dean's cock like his life depended on it.

Dean growled lightly and watched Castiel's face as the angel was slowly coming apart. "Then come, Cas, wanna feel you come on my dick," he ordered, and pinched the angel's sensitive oil glands to bring him over the edge.

Castiel let out a cry and squeezed his eyes shut as he came hard between their bodies, painting them with his come. His entire body trembled and his ass tightened around Dean's cock inside him.

"Fuck," Dean cursed as his member was squeezed impossibly tight. He thrust up into his mate a few more times before coming inside of him and growling through it. He buried his hands in the white wings and buried his face in the crook of Castiel's neck while he came. His vision went dark with pleasure during his intense orgasm, and continued thrusting slowly up into the angel until he was spent. Castiel moaned and nuzzled the side of Dean's head.

When it was over, Dean panted breathlessly and leaned back to look at the angel. "That was nice," he grinned.

Castiel chuckled in agreement and slowly lifted himself off Dean's softening cock. The demon's semen flowed out of him and he cringed a little, before Dean quickly bent over the side of the bed to get the towel on the floor to clean the mess up with.

"Still not sore?" Dean asked, and carefully moved the towel over the angel's ass to clean him up.

"Only a little, but I'm always a bit sore after this. I like it, though."

Dean smirked and pulled the angel in for a kiss. Castiel melted into him and kissed him back greedily, and Dean liked that.

The alarm clock went off, startling both of them. Dean groaned and leaned over to turn off the noise. "Damnit… I wanna be home with you instead."

Castiel smiled. "I know, but we need money when we have five children."

"Hah, what a way to encourage me," Dean chuckled with sarcasm.

They got up from bed and Castiel went downstairs to help Dean get the kids ready for school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the beginning of July they went to Jo and Tom's house. It was on a Sunday and they were going to have a barbecue in the nice weather and hang out together. Mary and John were coming as well. They left their house a little before 2pm and arrived at Jo's at around 2:45pm.

Jo opened the door when they arrived and was excited to see them. She and her family had come by to see little Noah a week after he was born, but they hadn't seen each other since. She and Tom welcomed them inside and led them out into their garden. The garden wasn't as big as Dean and Castiel's, but it was nice with lots of colorful flowers, trees, and a tree house.

The twins immediately ran into the garden to tumble around, and Emma decided to join them. Adrian remained by the adults a bit longer but kept an eye on them. Mary and John had already arrived and greeted them when they entered the garden.

"Wow, you are growing so fast, Eden!" Jo exclaimed once they were outside. "It seems like yesterday when you were just a tiny little thing who was always smiling kindly at everyone. Well, you still have the kind smile," she added and grinned.

Eden smiled shyly at Jo. She was still around one and a half heads shorter than Castiel and Jo, but her growth had increased a bit lately now that she was reaching her teenage years. She was a few inches below average and was the fifth shortest girl in her class. Jason was almost a head taller than her and was still growing as well.

"Thank you, Jo, but I don't think I'll be taller than my papa," Eden said.

"Maybe not, but short girls like us are sexier anyway," Jo smirked and winked at her. She put an arm over Jason's shoulder and pulled him close. "And Jason here will likely be as tall as his dad, if not taller. And he likes short girls."

"Mom, jeez!" Jason glared at her and wrestled himself free. Eden giggled and Jason stared at her when she did so.

Dean laughed. "Well, growing can't be avoided. As long as none of you get as big as Sammy – when he visits his in-laws he always hits his head against the wooden beam on the ceiling of their old basement when he helps them fix it. I know that 'cause I asked him once where he got that nasty bruise on his forehead from," he grinned. Castiel chuckled next to him. Noah was lying in the angel's arms, cooing and waving his small arms while he looked around.

"Uncle Sam is ridiculously tall, but it doesn't look bad on him," Adrian stated, and glanced up at his father.

"And it attracts girls," Jo pointed out and smirked when Dean groaned. She walked over to Castiel and peered down at little Noah. "Aww, he's still so adorable!" She touched his little hand gently and smiled when he looked up at her and laughed. He was eight weeks old now and was growing as he should, although he was still pretty small because he was a submissive.

"Yeah, he's quite easy, also," Dean spoke and smiled at the scene.

"No more kids in your plans, Dean?" Tom teased.

"No way! We'd need a bigger house and a nanny then."

Jo laughed and suddenly switched the topic. "Oh, right! Remember that article they once wrote about you and angel/demon relationships and hybrids?"

"Yeah?" Dean prompted.

"Well, I read last week that California has had _four_ angel/demon mating registrations since that article was posted, and that each of them said that it was the article that had inspired them to finally do it. Normally there is less than one registration of angel/demon mating every year – more like one every four years!"

"Really?" Dean grinned with joy. Castiel's eyes widened in surprise, and the two turned their heads to smile at each other and brushed their wings together. "Seems it did have positive effects after all," Dean spoke and curled his tail around the angel's leg.

"Yes, I'm quite pleased to hear that," Castiel smiled. Noah grunted in his arms and he looked down at the baby and smiled at him. Noah looked back at him with curious eyes and squealed happily.

"That's awesome!" Eden exclaimed. She grinned up at Jason who returned her happy grin.

"Well, that's good news. People are daring to come out now," John said, pleased, and looked proudly at his family.

"Oh John, never thought I'd hear you say that. There was a time when I had to almost _hammer _into your head that angels are just like us and that there is no reason to hate them," Mary spoke, and gave John a smug smirk when he scowled down at her.

"Well, things change," John smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist while entwining their tails. Mary smiled and leaned into him.

Adrian grimaced a little when he saw his grandparents being all romantic with each other, but Eden smiled at them.

"Yeah, I also had to hammer that kind of stuff into Dean's head once," Jo spoke and gave Dean a disapproving glare.

"Well, Cas changed my life," Dean smirked and looked at his mate who gave him a shy smile. Dean leaned down and tickled Noah's stomach with his finger, and the baby laughed and grasped his finger with his tiny hands. The demon chuckled fondly, but pulled his finger away when Noah was about to use it as a milk bottle.

The others watched the scene with a warm smile, and sat down by the table to chat and have something to drink. Eden seated herself next to Castiel, and she took Noah into her arms to feed him when he got hungry. She loved feeding and bonding with him, and he seemed very comfortable in her arms. Jason sat on her other side, and his eyes were glued to Eden as she fed the baby and smiled and cooed down at him. He didn't stop looking until Jo kicked his leg discretely because staring like that wasn't polite.

The twins were hyper and active, and sometimes they came over to the adults to pull at Dean and John's tails to get them to play. When they were rejected, they went back into the garden to play with Emma and dragged Adrian with them.

After a while, Jo and Tom began setting the table as they got ready to make barbecue. Noah had been put to nap because he got sleepy, and the other children played or helped out the adults a bit.

Lily had decided to cling herself to Dean's leg, so he couldn't walk without dragging her after him. She giggled and laughed when he tried shaking her off, but the more annoyed he got, the more entertained she was.

"Damnit, Lily, I gotta pee. I ain't dragging you to the bathroom with you hanging around my leg," Dean groaned and glared down at her.

"Then hold it," Lily replied and gave him a playful grin.

"I can't," Dean muttered, and started making his way towards the bathroom.

"Don't pee on her face!" Jo yelled after him.

Jo's words obviously freaked Lily out, because as soon as Dean opened the bathroom door she shrieked and quickly moved away from him. Dean laughed and disappeared into the bathroom while Lily walked back outside again with a disgusted face.

Adrian laughed at her. "That was kinda funny."

"No it wasn't!" Lily retorted and shoved her older brother lightly when he laughed. She went over to Emma so the two of them could go back down into the garden and play with dolls.

Isaac wasn't interested in playing with dolls, so he stayed on the terrace. The terrace was right outside the living room, and the adults had to drag plates and cutlery from the kitchen through the living room and then out on the terrace.

"Grandma, can I have the ball?" Isaac asked, and looked at the ball which was on the middle of the table. He could reach it only if he climbed onto one of the chairs, but the adults wouldn't let him.

"No, there is no playing with the ball now that we're setting the table. You have already kicked it up to us far too many times today," Mary told him firmly, and went inside to help out Jo.

Isaac pouted and stared at her in offense. Everyone else was busy preparing for the barbecue and was running back and forth. When all adults were inside to get the food and bring it out, and Adrian was down in the garden, Isaac saw an opportunity to get the ball from the table. Eden was sitting on one of the chairs and Jason sat next to her. They both seemed caught up in a conversation, so Isaac grabbed the tablecloth and began pulling at it so that the ball would come over to him.

Just as the first plate was about to hit the ground, Eden noticed her brother's doing. "Whoa!" she exclaimed and quickly slammed her hand down on top of the cloth to keep it still. Jason did the same, and Eden got up from her seat and glared at Isaac. "What are you doing?! You're going to smash all the plates!"

Isaac let go of the tablecloth and looked up at his sister from under his lashes. "But I want da ball…" His tail curled innocently around his leg and his wings slumped a bit.

Dean, Castiel, and John came out with food and stared at the scene.

"What's going on?" Dean asked and looked between the children.

"Isaac almost ripped everything off the table to get the ball," Eden spoke and scowled at the boy.

Dean groaned and went over to put the food on the table after Jason had just corrected the tablecloth. He turned around and glared down at Isaac. "No ball playing anymore! You obviously can't behave with a ball, therefore you don't get to use it right now. Now, go down into the garden and play, and don't ruin any of Jo's stuff or she gets mad!"

Isaac pouted up at him before turning around and walked down into the garden.

"Little rule breaker, huh?" Jo commented when she came outside with the bread.

"You have no idea," Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. Castiel smiled at him in sympathy and put a hand on his arm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They ate and had a good time together. The twins were arguing over the food until Dean scolded them, and the rest of the children ate quietly and chatted together. When Noah woke up, Castiel went inside to get him and returned to table where he fed him a bottle of milk while eating his own dinner.

After they had eaten, Eden and Jason went down into the garden and climbed up into Jason's old tree house. Their siblings were playing in the garden below, and the two of them sat down in the tree house and hung out. The tree house had rope stairs on both sides of it so you could climb up.

"I always keep a few snacks hidden up here, I hope Emma didn't eat it all," Jason spoke, and pulled out a bag of chips from under one of the blankets.

"Thank you," Eden smiled when he handed her one of the small bags. They each opened one and began eating. They had eaten lots of food at dinner, but there was always space for some chips.

They sat cross-legged in Indian style, and Eden's wings were folded behind her back while she ate. They listened to their siblings playing around in the garden and the birds singing. A few bees buzzed their way through the tree house but they quickly disappeared again. The two friends chatted a bit, and Eden's tail was resting right next to where Jason had put his hand on the floor. The human boy stared at it while Eden told him some story from school, and noticed how it curled and moved according to her mood.

"Eeek! A spider!" Eden suddenly exclaimed, and pointed over at the floor next to Jason where a big, black spider was crawling around.

Jason laughed. "Aw c'mon, it's harmless."

"It's disgusting!" Eden protested and drew her knees up to her chest while she squirmed away from the spider. She shivered when she looked at it, and her wings and tail were drawn close to her body.

Jason chuckled at her and got up to remove it. He made it crawl on top of a leaf before throwing it out the tree house window. His shirt got lifted up slightly as he leaned out the window to get rid of the spider, and Eden stared when a nasty bruise on the left side of his body was revealed. She looked at him in concern.

"There? Is that better?" Jason grinned and sat back down.

"What happened to your side?" Eden asked carefully and studied her friend in worry.

Jason's eyes widened a bit before looking away and averting her eyes. "Nothing... Just an incident at school."

A worried frown formed on Eden's forehead. "Did someone beat you up?"

"Hmm, kind of. I saw this stupid boy, Mark, beating up some other boy and saying nasty things to him. So I went over to tell him to stop, and then he turned on me and started beating me instead. We both ended up at the nurse's room. My mom was furious until she heard the full story…"

Eden smiled softly, although Jason still wasn't looking at her. "I think that was very brave, standing up for that boy. I don't see many kids doing that at my school or summer camp, and not many would stand up for me besides my friends."

Jason glanced at her and his lips curled into a shy smile. "Really? And I'm sorry the others don't do anything when the bullies come after you… Do they hurt you?"

"No, they just say nasty things sometimes. They do the same with Adrian, although he has gotten into fights with the bullies before."

"Boys don't really hit girls…"

"Should I be insulted?" Eden grinned.

"No," Jason grinned back. "Be happy."

They stared at each other for a while until a loud bump right below them had them both flinch and jump. They crawled over and looked out the windows of the tree house and down at the ground below. Adrian stood there together with Emma. He was holding a soccer ball in his hands which he had likely just thrown up into the bottom of the tree house to scare them.

"Are you kissing yet?" Adrian asked with a teasing smirk. Emma giggled next him.

Jason's face went bright red, and Eden blushed too.

"No, you dumbass! We're just friends!" Eden shouted back at him, and picked up a chestnut that was lying on the tree house floor and threw it at her brother. Adrian dodged the chestnut and laughed.

Jason looked at Eden, and the hybrid girl didn't see the brief flicker of hurt on his face.

The twins came running over towards the tree house and shrieked and laughed. Eden groaned when they climbed up into it and threw themselves over her and Jason.

"Play, play, play!" the twins sang as they pushed the older children to the floor and bounced on top of them.

Jason groaned and tried to cover his crotch when Lily was dangerously close to hitting him there while she bounced on him and Eden.

"Get off!" Eden groaned and pushed them back. The twins laughed and finally crawled off, and Eden's hair and feathers were a mess when she sat up. Her wing briefly touched against Jason's bare arm before she quickly pulled it back. She stood up and wiped the dust off her clothes. "Stupid twins, you got me dirty," she scowled.

"But we wanna play!" Lily spoke and got up from the floor.

"Yes! Pleeaaase?" Isaac begged and tugged at Eden's shirt.

"Dad says we're going home soon," Adrian shouted from below the tree house, and the twins immediately looked disappointed and pouted.

"Come on, let's go back to dad and papa," Eden told them and guided them over towards the exit of the tree house. She looked over her should to see if Jason was following before climbing down after the twins.

Dean and Castiel smiled when the four children came over to them with Jason and Emma.

"Ready to go home?" Dean asked and ruffled Adrian's hair when they came over to stand next to them.

Castiel was holding Noah in his arms, and the baby was wide awake and glanced over the angel's shoulder at his white wings. He then peered down at his siblings and blew a few bubbles from his mouth.

"But we wants to play," Lily murmured.

"I think you played enough today, kids," John told them and smiled. "Let's give Jason, Emma, and their parents a little break. It's already past 8:30."

The children all seemed reluctant to go but agreed to it in the end.

They said goodbye to Jo and her family and to Mary and John as well, before finally driving home. The twins were getting tired from a long day of playing, which Dean and Castiel liked because then they'd be more quiet at home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Castiel got up early to help Dean prepare the children for summer camp and daycare during the summer holidays. Dean's holidays first started in two weeks, and Castiel was on maternity leave until after New Year so he could care for Noah.

"Adrian, can you please look after Noah while I take care of the twins?" Castiel asked his son when the twins were fighting in the entrance hall. Eden was upstairs in her room getting some of her school books, and Dean was in the bathroom.

"Okay," Adrian said and took Noah into his arms when Castiel handed him the baby. He gently shushed little Noah when he made a few small grumpy noises and started rocking him gently.

Castiel went into the entrance hall and scowled at the twins. "What are you arguing over?"

"Isaac hid my shoe!" Lily cried.

"Did not!" Isaac said in defense.

Castiel sighed. "Isaac, I know you hid it because you always hide people's things. Where is it?"

Isaac pouted up at him, and his tail curled in slight shame as his parent looked at him firmly. "Under the couch…" he admitted, and looked up at Castiel from under his lashes. Lily stuck out her tongue at him before going into the living room to find her lost shoe. Isaac gasped and pointed at her while he looked up at Castiel. "Did you see that?"

"Yes, I saw that, but I think you had it coming," Castiel told him. He groaned and asked, "Did Gabriel teach you to hide other people's things?"

Isaac giggled innocently. "Maybe…"

Castiel groaned again. "Well, it's not very nice, so please stop doing so." He went back into the living room when Noah started crying.

"I think he's hungry," Adrian said, and looked a little panicked when the baby kept sobbing. He carefully handed Noah back to Castiel.

"It's alright, I'll make him some food," Castiel said. He put the baby against his shoulder and shushed him gently. When he walked over to the kitchen, Dean came out of the bathroom and they almost ran into each other.

"Hey, Cas, getting stressed?" Dean smirked when he saw his mate's stressful face.

"Yes, a little. Can you please hold Noah while I make him a bottle of milk? It won't take long."

"Sure," Dean spoke, and took the baby into his arms. Noah sobbed a little to let them know that he was hungry, and the demon rocked him in his arms and smiled down at him. "There, there, little guy, your mommy is making you food."

Castiel glared over his shoulder at him while he worked at the stove. "Although the term isn't wrong, I'd prefer it if you didn't use it about me."

Dean laughed. "I know, I'm just teasing you. But Noah seems to like the word," he pointed out, and grinned down at the baby who had calmed down a bit after Dean told him that food was ready soon.

Adrian frowned up at him. "I doubt he can understand many words yet, though."

"You're ruining my point here, son," Dean told him and rolled his eyes. Adrian merely smirked at him.

When Eden came downstairs, they all prepared to go, and Castiel took Noah back into his arms once the milk was ready. He followed his family over to the door and waved goodbye at them when Dean pulled the Tahoe out of the driveway. The kids waved back and yelled goodbye at him, and Castiel smiled at them until they disappeared down the street in the car.

It was 7:38am and the sun was already up. People in the neighborhood were getting ready to leave for work, and Castiel stood for a while in the door and looked around. He glanced down the street on his right side where a moving truck was parked outside a house. The house had been out for rent for the past few weeks, but during the weekend a few moving trucks had been parked outside it, so Castiel guessed that the renters were moving in already. He knew the couple that usually lived there had just gone on a world travel for 5 months, so he wondered for how long the renter would be there.

Noah made a small noise in his arms, pulling Castiel out of his thoughts. "Shh, it's okay, papa was just staring," the angel smiled and pulled the bottle away from the baby's mouth. He leaned down to place a kiss on top of the baby's head, and Noah responded by making a pleased, small squeal. Castiel chuckled before going back inside and closing the door.

Castiel spent the day looking after Noah, feeding him, changing his diapers, playing with him, and painting in his workroom when the baby was asleep. He was going to sell the paintings at some point to earn some extra money, but generally he just enjoyed painting and drawing.

When Noah woke up in the early afternoon and was hungry, the angel took him downstairs and fed him on the couch while watching some TV. He ate a few snacks himself while he watched a random movie.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Castiel frowned. Noah was done eating, so the angel put him into the portable baby carriage so that the baby wasn't just lying around while the angel went to answer the door.

Castiel went into the entrance hall towards the front door, and carefully peeked through the door spy to see who was there. The man on the other side appeared to be a demon, judging from the dark red wings, but he was looking down and Castiel couldn't see his face. The angel frowned, wondering who it could be, before carefully unlocking and opening the door.

The male demon looked up and smirked when he spotted Castiel.

Castiel stared at the demon's face for a few seconds before he completely froze in fear.

It was none other than _Crowley_ who was standing outside his door.

Crowley's smirk became darker when he saw Castiel's eyes light up in recognition and fear.

"Hello, _Castiel._"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I know I once said I won't be bringing Crowley back, but I guess I changed my mind XD Now there will be some drama in the story, which was long needed. No worries, Cas won't get raped.

I realized I have not really specified Castiel's height in the story… Personally I imagine him being around 165-169cm (around 5' 5'' to 5' 6''), and Dean being 185cm like on the show (6' 1''), so Cas is a little shorter. He shouldn't be too tall because submissives are always smaller and shorter than the alphas, so it doesn't work if he's almost Dean's height. I think I did imply it by referring to him as being "smaller", but my beta still thought he was his usual height like on the show XD; If you imagined him being taller, that's fine, whatever works for you :) At the moment Eden is around 147cm (4' 9''), but I don't think she'll be taller than Cas (probably around the same height as him). Adrian will probably be around Dean's height someday.

Anyway, thanks for reading, please review :)


	28. Chapter 28

**July 2026 (Castiel is 36 (almost 37), Dean is 38, Eden is 12 (almost 13), Adrian is 9, the twins are 5, Noah is 2 months old).**

"Hello, _Castiel,_" spoke Crowley, and stared at him intensely.

Castiel stood rooted to the spot in fear and shock, while Crowley – the demon who had almost raped him once – stood in his door and smirked at him. When the angel snapped out it, he quickly tried to slam the door shut, but Crowley blocked it with his arm. Castiel flinched and took a step back, staring wide-eyed at the demon.

"Now, now, slamming the door in the face of your guest? Not very polite, is it?" Crowley spoke nonchalantly, and seemed mildly amused by Castiel's attempt at shutting the door in his face.

"What do you want? How did you find me?" Castiel croaked out, his voice trembling. His wings were drawn tightly against his back while he quivered slightly in fear. He tried to signal Dean through the bond that he needed his help _right now,_ and hoped his mate would arrive soon.

"Just want to have a little chat with you. After all, it was your fault that I got kicked out of college and ended up in prison for a while. Do you know much my dad hated me after that? And how difficult it was to get into another college?" Crowley spoke, and his nonchalant tone didn't calm Castiel one bit. "And here I was, moving into a new neighborhood after my boss transferred me to a department in another city, and who do I see when I step out of my car? _You and Dean,_ surrounded by those little _abominations _of yours – the two very people that I have loathed for _years _for making it so damned difficult for me to get into a _proper college!_" He snarled the last words before regaining his calm posture again, and Castiel continued staring at him in shock.

"Then you shouldn't have touched me," Castiel pointed out, still stiff with fear and panic. "And get out of my house."

Crowley laughed, coldly. "Well, technically I'm not even _in_ your house, pretty angel. And you're not all that scary, you know." His eyes briefly flickered down to the demon mating pendant around the angel's neck, and his eyes darkened.

Suddenly Noah began crying in the living room and Castiel froze. His eyes darted in the direction of the living room but he didn't dare to move. He prayed that Crowley wouldn't come into the house to hurt his baby.

Crowley frowned and curiously peeked into the house. "Huh, is that baby? Oh my, you and Dean have sure been busy, huh?" He eyes roamed over the angel's smaller frame. "Well, I can't say I blame Dean, really. I still remember that sweet scent of yours… so _ripe_ and _fertile_ and just for the taking. I wonder when Dean gets tired of breeding you… When he does, you can always come over to my door – you seem to like demon dick anyway." His lips curled into a malicious smirk.

Castiel's face hardened. "Get. The. Hell. _Out!_" he growled and took a small step forward. His wings spread and flared behind him, and his body trembled in fear and disgust as he tried to glare Crowley down. He wouldn't stand a chance against the alpha demon and he knew it – he had felt Crowley's physical superiority before.

Noah continued to cry and sob, and Castiel felt the need to go to him but his eyes were glued to the threat in front of him, not daring to look away.

Crowley pulled his hands up in a mocking sign of surrender and seemed mildly amused by Castiel's aggression. "No need to get upset, it was just an offer. I am a business man, after all." He took a step back as he retreated from the door. "Tell Dean when you see him that I haven't forgotten what he put me through back then." He growled lightly before turning around and walking away from the house.

Castiel quickly shut the door and locked it. His whole body slumped in relief when Crowley was away from his door, and he quickly went into the living room to peer out the windows. He saw Crowley walking across the street back to his house, and the angel sighed heavily in relief.

Noah was crying and squirming in the carriage, and Castiel finally went over and picked him up. "Shh," he soothed him as he rested the baby against his shoulder and rocked him. "It's okay, Noah, the threat gone. For now."

He knew that Dean was on his way because the demon had signaled back to him that he had felt his distress call. The angel wandered back and forth, still trembling with anxiety, and waited impatiently for Dean to come home. Noah had calmed down after being picked up, but he could sense Castiel's distress which made him feel uncomfortable.

Castiel paced around the room until he finally heard the Tahoe pull up into the driveway and Dean slamming the car door shut as he rushed towards the house.

Dean quickly unlocked the door and ran into the living room. "Cas!" he yelled, and seemed relieved to see the angel unharmed.

"Dean!" Castiel cried, relieved, and ran over into Dean's arms while he still held Noah against him. Dean looked worried and confused, and wrapped his arms around him tightly when the angel began crying.

"Cas, what happened? Are you okay?" Dean asked, worried, and peered down at him.

"It was Crowley! Crowley was here!" Castiel cried into the demon's shirt and trembled against him.

"_What?"_ Dean exclaimed in shock. He put his hands on Castiel's shoulders and gently pushed him back to look at him. "_Crowley?_ What the fuck was he doing here?!"

"He just moved into the house across the street. He came here after he had seen that we live here, and he…" Castiel trailed off, and rocked Noah when the baby cried.

"And he what? Did you touch you?" Dean demanded with a low growl.

Castiel shook his head. "No, but he… he made comments about it," he muttered.

Dean let out an angry growl and his wings sharpened and spread out. He turned around and stalked towards the door in determination.

"Dean, don't!" Castiel yelled after him, but the demon didn't listen.

Dean stormed out of the door and stalked across the street towards the house that had until recently been for rent. He completely bypassed Kevin who was walking Maggie, and the boy frowned at Dean when he didn't respond to his greeting and just headed straight for the house on the other side of the road.

Dean yanked the front gate open and walked up to the door of the large, creamy white house before banging on it, hard.

After a few moments, Crowley opened the door. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he stared at Dean before smirking. "Well, hello there, Winchester. Decided to drop by an old friend for a chat?" He barely got the words out before Dean growled aggressively and pinned him against the doorframe with his arm against his throat. Crowley peered down at Dean's arm with questioning eyes, before looking back up at Dean's face. "No chatting, then?"

Dean snarled and pushed Crowley back harder. "_How dare you go near my mate?!_ He's _mine,_ and you don't _ever _get to touch him! Didn't I make that clear enough for you the first time?!" His wings moved into their most aggressive pose with all the sharp feathers pointing towards Crowley.

Crowley stared back at Dean's wings with wide eyes before looking back at Dean's face. "Well, you actually did make it quite clear. So clear that I almost didn't get a career with that stain on my record, you filthy blood-traitor!" he growled back, and sharpened his own wings.

Dean gnarled. "Your own fucking fault for touching Cas in the first place!"

"Not my fault you let your _pet angel_ walk around the school when he was fertile. One would have thought you wanted to share him," Crowley sneered.

Dean let out a growl of rage and bared his teeth as he pushed Crowley back so hard that the other demon almost couldn't breathe. Dean's aggression was so extreme it could almost be smelled in the air as he towered over the other demon.

"Whoa, what's going on over there?" one of the neighbors asked when he spotted Dean threatening Crowley by the door.

They both looked in the direction of the human man, who stared back at them with a frown. Dean and Crowley looked back at each other again, and Dean finally let go of the other demon. Crowley sighed and sucked in air while he straightened the collar of his shirt.

"Stay the _fuck _away from my family," Dean growled threateningly, before walking away from Crowley and back to his own house.

"Don't let the garden gate slam you in the ass!" Crowley yelled back at him, but Dean only growled and didn't look back as he walked back home.

When Dean came back inside the house, Castiel immediately came over to him. Noah was in the carriage again and he seemed calm for now.

"I told him to stay away, but I don't trust that guy," Dean told his mate after he came in.

Castiel looked frustrated and his wings flared. "I don't like this, Dean. I don't like him living across the street – a street that our children play in. And with me being home all the time to take care of Noah, I… I don't feel safe."

"I know, I don't like this either," Dean spoke, and grabbed the angel's arms to calm him down. "I'll talk to the police and see if they can do anything. I won't let Crowley hurt you again, Cas, I promise."

Castiel took a deep breath to calm down, and Dean pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed his back to soothe him. The angel buried his face in his mate's shirt as he tried not to cry again. "Dean, I'm scared…"

Dean closed his eyes and sighed in frustration when there was nothing he could do. "It's okay, I don't blame you. We'll figure this out," he told him, and continued rubbing soothing circles into the angel's back. Castiel let out a deep sigh and relaxed against him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean and Castiel went to the police station to see if the police could help them out in their situation. The angel held little Noah as they went into the station to find someone to talk to. A human officer behind the front desk asked if he could help them with anything, and Dean explained the situation to him.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester, but there is nothing we can do in this situation. This Crowley person has already served his time as far as I can see in his record, so it's not against the law for him to move into your neighborhood unless you have a restraining order against him. And in order to get a restraining order, he would need to have threatened or harmed you or your family several times, which he hasn't done," the officer explained.

"He made sexual advances on my mate!" Dean growled. "And he almost raped him once! What else do you fucking need?!"

"Well, it's not quite enough for a restraining order, and as I said; he already did time for the attempted rape. But we'll send an officer out to fine this Crowley for trespassing and to have a talk with him, alright?"

Dean growled in frustration before leading Castiel out of the station. They went out to the parking lot behind the police station to get into their car. Several other cars were parked there, and people walked back and forth between the cars and the station.

"So we have to put up with him being there? On our street?" Castiel murmured. He looked down at the baby in his arms who was blissfully unaware of the new danger that had just come into their lives.

"Seems like it," Dean groaned. He unlocked the Tahoe so they could drive off to pick up the children from summer camp and summer daycare. "I'll call Sam and hear his opinion on this," he muttered.

"I think that would be wise," Castiel told him, and put Noah into the baby seat and strapped him in. The baby gurgled and stared up at the necklace around the angel's neck – the mating pendant that Dean once gave him. Noah was fascinated with shiny stuff, and he reached his little hands up to grab it but it was too far away. Castiel chuckled fondly and kissed the baby's forehead lovingly, before leaning back up and closing the car door.

"Swear to me that if he ever shows up at the house again, you'll call for help. Mrs. Tran is always home at 2:30pm, and she's the closest help you've got. It'll take me 20-35 minutes to get home, depending on the traffic," Dean spoke and looked firmly at his mate.

"I promise I will find help. I'm too scared not to," Castiel admitted and stared down at his feet. Dean smiled a little and pulled the angel in for a kiss. They ignored the people in the parking lot who stared oddly at them.

"Now, let's go get the kids," Dean said and went around the car to the driver's seat. Castiel got into the passenger seat and they drove off to pick up the children.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The twins were making a lot of noise in the car on the way home, and Eden constantly told them to quiet down to not make Noah cry.

Dean sneered when they drove past Crowley's house before pulling up into their driveway. The children got out of the car fast, and the twins squealed and laughed in joy over finally being home. Dean helped the kids get their bags from the trunk while Castiel took Noah out of the baby seat.

Dean cast a glance down the street towards Crowley's house. There was a low rumble in his chest when he spotted Crowley walking out with the trash. There were already a lot of trash bags outside the house, so Dean assumed that the other demon was cleaning up the entire house and throwing stuff away. Their eyes met and they glared at each other for a few seconds before they both walked into their homes.

When Dean came inside the twins were running around, chasing each other while shrieking and laughing, and Castiel scolded them and told them to calm them down. Noah made a few grumpy noises because of all the noise, and Adrian finally managed to grab a hold of Isaac to make him stop running.

Dean sighed. "Alright, children, gather up! We have something to discuss with you," he said in a raised voice to get their attention. The children stopped their doing and blinked up at him.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Eden frowned when she felt something bothering her father.

"You'll know in a minute, sweetie, just gather around and sit on the couch, all of you – and stop pulling Adrian's tail, Isaac!"

Adrian glared down at Isaac who had pulled at his tail in offense over being stopped by his older brother when he had fun running around. Isaac pouted a little but obeyed his father.

They all sat down on the couch, facing Dean who stood in front of the couch table and looked at them. Castiel stood close to Dean with Noah.

"Alright, so… Remember that house down the street that was out for rent?" Dean asked. When the kids nodded, he continued, "Well, a very bad man has moved into it, and we don't know how long he'll be there. I don't want any of you going near that place or talking to that man, do you understand?" He looked between them firmly.

"Yes, daddy," the twins said at the same time, and looked mildly confused as they stared up at him.

Adrian frowned. "Why? Who is he?"

"He's a bad man who has hurt your papa once," Dean explained. The children gasped in shock and looked up at Castiel in worry. "But I won't let him hurt him again, so if you see him anywhere near our house, tell us, alright? And don't talk to or look at him; he's a racist – a bad one."

The children nodded silently.

"How do you know him?" Eden asked carefully, and looked between her parents.

Dean glanced over at Castiel who met his eyes briefly, before sighing. "Well, he was one of my buddies once, in college. Back when daddy was a racist, too." His tail curled in shame and he averted their eyes slightly.

The children went silent for a moment. They knew that Dean used to be like the racists once but that he had changed. The twins glanced between him and Cas, not knowing what to say.

Adrian looked between his parents. "So now he wants to hurt you and papa, or…?"

"Well, we're not best friends anymore after I beat the living shit out of him once for hurting your papa – excuse my words," Dean said and chuckled. The children laughed and the mood in the room seemed to have lightened up a little.

Castiel's lips curled into a small smile at Dean's words and their children's laughter. He felt better now that the children were warned. Noah waved his hands and finally managed to grab a hold of the pendant while Castiel wasn't paying attention. "Noah!" he scolded and tried to pry the baby's hand open to make him let go.

Dean laughed when he saw the scene and came over to his mate. He helped Castiel make the baby let go of the pendant again, before he took it into his hand and rubbed his thumb over it. "You still wear it sometimes, I see," he smiled.

Castiel blushed a little bit. "Of course, although I don't wear it every day."

Dean smiled and let go of the pendant. He leaned in and captured his mate's lips in a loving kiss. Noah looked up at them curiously while they kissed and grabbed Dean's shirt while he gurgled. The demon chuckled into the kiss.

"Ewww," the twins grimaced in unison and put their hands in front of their eyes.

Eden chuckled at them before looking over at Dean. "Is the family meeting over now?"

Dean pulled away from the kiss and looked over at Eden. "Yeah it's over; you can play now, all of you."

"Finally, no more kiss-watching," Adrian grimaced and walked past them to go outside into the garden. The twins squealed and followed after him, and Eden chuckled fondly at her younger siblings.

"Can't be police do something about that man?" Eden asked after her siblings had gone outside.

"We went to the police station before we picked you up, and they can't do anything because Crowley already served some time in prison for what he did to your papa. So now I'm gonna call Sam and see if there is anything he can do or if the police missed something, but I don't put my hopes too high," Dean explained. He sighed in defeat over the frustrating situation, and his wings slumped a little behind his shoulders.

Castiel looked at him and reached out his hand to touch Dean's while Noah was sitting on his other arm. "It isn't your fault, Dean."

"I know, but I wish I could do something that doesn't involve_ me_ going to jail for it," Dean growled in frustration.

"Maybe he won't do anything to us or papa," Eden spoke. "Maybe he doesn't want to go to prison again."

"Well, his presence still doesn't calm me," Dean told her with a weak smile. "But that house was only out for rent, so he'll probably only stay there for max five months before the Jacksons come back home from their trip." The young couple that lived in the house had gone out to travel the world for five months, and had put the house out for rent in the meanwhile to cover the costs of the house while they were gone. Their most private things were being taken care of by family members.

"Five months is a long time, and I'll still be home alone with the baby," Castiel murmured. He let Noah grab his index finger, and the baby gurgled and held on tight to it.

Dean put his hand on Castiel's hips and brushed his tail against the angel's leg. "My holidays start in two weeks and then I'll be home with you for three weeks, but I think I can take tomorrow off to be with you. Crowley probably has a job to go to for most of the day, so let's keep an eye out for his car this week and see when he leaves and comes back, okay?"

Castiel nodded, and Eden smiled when her papa seemed a bit more relieved. Dean smiled as well before looking down at Eden. "Hey, shouldn't you go outside in this nice weather and play with your siblings?"

Eden grinned. "Sure, I'll do that." She ran outside into the garden, and Dean chuckled went she went off.

"Now, I'll go call Sam," Dean said and took his phone out of his pocket to call his brother.

"Alright, say hi to him from me," Castiel smiled, and rocked Noah in his arms when he seemed to have gotten sleepy.

Castiel went to put the baby to sleep in the nursery, and Dean called Sam to hear about his opinion on the Crowley matter. Sam agreed with the police – there was nothing stopping Crowley from renting a house close to their residence unless they had a restraining order against him. But because Crowley hadn't fully raped Castiel it was a bit more difficult to get a restraining order based on his previous crime.

So it seemed they were stuck with their old enemy living on their street unless Crowley did something stupid that could get the police involved.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, the next one will likely be longer. So now the tension has begun… Crowley has moved into the neighborhood but likely doesn't want to go to prison so he has to stay within the law, while Dean feels the same (even though he wants to kill Crowley sometimes XD). It isn't going to be easy. Crowley is rather short on the show, but in my story he's probably taller than Cas or around his height at least since he's an alpha. It also makes him more intimidating to Cas.

Also, I'm not into law and that stuff, so the legal things I mention are just things I know from movies etc. So don't be sure that that's how it is in real life, because I can't know.

Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but I can't promise that there won't be another one.

Please leave a review, and thanks for reading :)


	29. Chapter 29

**July 2026 (Castiel is 36 (almost 37), Dean is 38, Eden is 12 (almost 13), Adrian is 9, the twins are 5, Noah is 2 months old, Gabriel is 41, Lokiana is 5).**

Dean had stayed home with Castiel the first day after Crowley moved into the neighborhood. They had kept a close eye on the property and had learned that Crowley drove off to work in his car at 7:40am and came home a little before 6pm. Apparently Crowley hadn't gone to work the day he had come over to their house to see Cas, likely because he was still moving his stuff into the house on that day. Over the following days, Castiel kept a close eye on Crowley to check his work hours during the week, and found that he always came home a little before 6pm except for Fridays when he was home at 3pm – 45 minutes before Dean was home. So Friday afternoons were the time when Castiel was most scared, and waited impatiently for Dean to come home with the kids. They had heard from some of the neighbors that Crowley worked as a salesman for a construction equipment manufacturer, and sold the products to companies within the construction business. They also heard that he was only going to be staying for around three months.

Luckily, Crowley seemed to keep his distance. They saw him in the morning when Dean drove off at 7:35 – that was when Crowley started preparing to leave as well. In the weekends they saw him almost every time they stepped outside, and also in the evening. Crowley owned a small, black pug dog which he took out for a walk in the evening or during the weekend, meaning that they sometimes saw him when they were outside. Dean and Castiel sometimes took all the kids out for a long walk in the evening, but since Crowley had moved in they started keeping an eye out for when the demon left his house and when he was home, to avoid running into him.

Dean's holidays began in the middle of July. Gabriel had holidays now as well – he earned all his living from the band he was in. In July the band was on a break, so Gabriel had some free time on his hands. He decided to drop Dean and Castiel's house and stay there for a few days, which they didn't mind at all.

Dean opened the door when Gabriel arrived and was surprised to see Lokiana standing next to the angel.

"Your daughter is staying here too?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Only tonight, Kali's picking her up tomorrow," Gabriel spoke and smiled down at Loki.

Loki was five years old now, and her eyes had turned hazel and her hair was a darker brown now than it was before. Her skin was darker than Gabriel's but not as dark as Kali's. She grinned up at Dean and said, "Hello, uncle Dean." He wasn't her uncle by blood, but Cas was her uncle and Dean was his mate, so that made Dean her uncle too.

"Hey, sweetie, you think you can handle staying here with your dad?" Dean chuckled. Loki just grinned and nodded.

"Hey! I take that as a direct offense," Gabriel spoke and acted offended.

Dean laughed and stepped aside as he invited the guests inside. He cast a glance outside when he was about to close the door, and spotted Crowley and Brad talking in Brad's front yard. He had seen them talking before and seemingly get along well, which didn't really surprise him. Racists always got along well, after all. Dean narrowed his eyes at the two demons before he closed the door.

Loki took off her shoes and Gabriel helped her out of her jacket. Dean stared silently. He wasn't very used to seeing Gabriel in his father role, but he thought it suited him.

When the guests entered the living room, the twins got up and squealed as they ran over to Loki. It had been five months since they last saw each other, and they still remembered each other well.

"Wanna play hide and seek?" Isaac asked his cousin, and Lily stood behind him and seemed just as eager to play.

"Okay, but I don't know all the good hide-outs here…" Lokiana spoke and shifted a little.

"That's okay, I'll show you some!" Lily told her. She grabbed Loki's hand, and the three five-year-olds rushed out of the room to start playing. There was giggling and several small footsteps to be heard as they ran around.

"Stay inside the house or garden, and don't go into your siblings' bedrooms!" Dean shouted after them.

Adrian stood next to Eden in front of Dean and twitched his lip. "I know they won't listen. I want a key for my room… Isaac always throws my toys all over my room or hides them under my sheets so I lay on them during the night," he grumbled.

"I know, that's why I love my key," Eden giggled. Adrian glared at her in jealousy.

"A key? What do you need a key for, Adrian? Keys are something teenagers get when they drag girls into their rooms, and you're too young for girlfriends," Gabriel pointed out with a smirk.

Eden giggled hysterically, and Adrian stared up at his uncle with a frown.

They looked up when Castiel came into the room after having changed Noah's diapers in the bathroom. The baby was calm as the angel carried him, and Dean smiled and reached out to take Noah into his arms. Noah liked being in the Dean's arms too sometimes, but he seemed to be most attached to Castiel already. It made Dean smile that the household's two submissives already had a strong bond. Noah made a content noise as Dean put him against his chest, and he stared up at his father and sucked on his purple pacifier.

"Oh, there you are, little bro!" Gabriel exclaimed and came over to hug Castiel. The younger angel winced slightly when Gabriel squeezed him pretty hard before stepping back. "How are you holding up?" he asked and stared at Castiel in concern. He had heard all about Crowley's presence in the neighborhood and he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm alright, Crowley hasn't approached me since," Castiel told him, and smiled a little at his brother's concern.

"If he does, I'll put his dick into a woodchopper," Gabriel growled. The others laughed, and Gabriel looked over at Noah who was in Dean's arms now. "Oh, look at that guy! Still so tiny and cute. I hope you don't make more of these, otherwise I won't remember all their names."

"Gabriel," Castiel grumbled and blushed a bit. Eden giggled in amusement.

"Nah, Cas is keeping a better eye on his heat suppressants now," Dean chuckled. He smiled down at Noah when the baby yawned and the pacifier fell out of his mouth. It landed on Dean's arm, and the demon chuckled in amusement before picking it up with his other hand and putting it back into the baby's mouth. "We better put you to bed, huh," he cooed at Noah, who stared up at him with sleepy, blue eyes.

"I will put him outside in the carriage in the shade. He could use some fresh air," Castiel spoke and gently took Noah into his arms. The baby's tiny, fluffy grey wings flared a little before folding together as the baby yawned again.

Castiel took Noah outside to tuck him into the baby carriage, and afterwards they settled on the couch, talking. The twins and Loki sometimes came over to play hide and seek in the living room, and Isaac hid himself behind Dean's wings on the couch. The three five-year-olds got along well, and they managed to persuade Adrian and Eden to join them in the game. After playing for a while they came back to the living room to drink some juice and milk and relax a bit.

"Oh right!" Gabriel suddenly spoke. "I found the old baby pictures of Cassie in one of those old boxes from Michael's house."

"Really? You have them with you?" Dean grinned and was eager to see them.

Castiel groaned. "Please don't…"

"Yeah, I have them! Be right back, I'll go get them from my stuff that I put upstairs," Gabriel spoke and went up the stairs.

Dean laughed at Castiel and wrapped an arm around his shoulder while they sat on the couch. "Oh, come on, Cas, I bet you were adorable."

"I wanna see papa's baby pictures too!" Lily cheered, and Isaac agreed.

"I always wanted to see them," Eden smiled. "Grandma and grandpa showed us dad's last time we were there. You were pretty cute, dad!"

Dean groaned. "Typical mom, showing you that stuff…" Castiel chuckled.

When Gabriel returned with the albums, he put them on the couch table and showed the pictures to everyone. The children gathered around to see, and Castiel groaned and buried his face in his hands when Dean laughed at some of the pictures. There were pictures of Castiel as a little baby, only in diapers and with his big blue eyes staring at the camera, pictures of him learning to walk and his father guiding him, pictures of his birthdays where his face was covered in cake, and some where Gabriel had dressed him up in girl dresses and various ridiculous costumes just for fun. Dean laughed especially hard at a picture of 3-year-old Cas dressed as a bunny with huge bunny ears hanging down from the hood on his head, and where he stared up at 7-year-old Gabriel with a questioning face while Gabe made bunny ears over his head with his fingers. His white wings were fluffy and tiny, and fit well with the girly pink bunny costume. His hair was dark and his eyes a deep blue, making him look utterly adorable.

"Aww papa was so cute!" Eden grinned. Adrian giggled at the picture and tried to hold back his laughter.

"Gabriel, why are you doing this to me?" Castiel whined in embarrassment.

Gabriel laughed. "Oh c'mon, bro! Your kids find you adorable! And Dean seems to like the pictures too."

"Yeah, you were such an adorable, fluffy little thing, Cas," Dean grinned and tightened his arm around his mate before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the angel's temple. Castiel's cheeks reddened but he still leaned into his mate's touch.

"Have you made photos of us, too?" Lily asked and jumped in excitement.

Dean laughed. "No worries, sweeties, we've made tons of photos of all of you to watch later."

"Yay!" the twins cheered in unison and jumped on the couch.

"No jumping on the couch," Castiel told them, and the twins sent him a disappointing glare before sitting down again.

"Does your mommy take photos of you too, Loki?" Gabriel asked and peered down at Lokiana who was sitting right beside him and leaning into him.

Loki nodded. "Yeah, sometimes she does. But I hate the camera…"

"Uncle Gabe, are you still with that angel female?" Eden asked her uncle curiously.

"You mean Katie? Yeah, I am, but we still don't live together. She has a son with her previous mate who died a few years ago, and he and Loki get along pretty well when she's over. The kids are about the same age. Ain't that right, Loki?" Gabriel smirked, and leaned in to tickle his daughter.

Loki shrieked and laughed and squirmed away from him. The twins giggled.

Castiel smiled at his brother's interaction with Loki before getting up to prepare some lunch for all of them. Dean got up to help him out, and Gabriel kept entertaining all the children on the couch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the evening they all took a walk around the neighborhood and to the nearby park. The children all got along well together, and Eden played with them even though she was almost a teenager now. She was more mature than her younger siblings and didn't fool around as much, but she enjoyed spending time with them. Noah was in the baby carriage that Dean and Castiel took turns pushing, and Gabriel also pushed it a bit while making ridiculous faces at the baby who laughed and squealed in amusement.

Dean had made sure that Crowley wasn't out walking his dog before they left. He didn't want to run into the other demon, and he wasn't sure what Gabriel would do if they did.

When they walked back to the house, they ran into Kevin in front of the Tran's house. He was out with Maggie, and the children squealed and ran over to the dog who happily barked at them and let him pet her.

"Hey, Kevin, taking the dog for an evening walk?" Dean greeted him.

"Yeah, you know Maggie – she always needs to stretch her hyper legs," Kevin shrugged. "Who's that?" he asked when he spotted Gabriel and Loki.

Gabriel smirked and wrapped an arm around Cas' shoulder, pulling him close. "I'm Cas' second mate! We have the hottest threesomes together, the three of us."

Kevin's eyes widened in complete shock, and Castiel groaned in embarrassment and pushed Gabriel away.

"Stop telling him that!" Castiel scowled and glared at his brother who was cracking up by now.

Dean laughed. "Don't listen to Gabriel, he's not to be taken seriously. He's Cas' older brother, and Loki there is his daughter," he explained and pointed at Lokiana, who stared up at her father in confusion.

Kevin's eyes lit up in understanding. "Ohh, I get it now. Very funny…" he chuckled.

"You should have seen your face, kid!" Gabriel spoke and burst out laughing again.

"What's a threesome?" Adrian asked and frowned up at the adults. The twins and Loki didn't get it either, but Eden had a horrified look on her face.

"Something nasty that you don't wanna hear about, son," Dean told him, and kept chuckling when he saw the glare and blush that Cas was watching his brother with.

"Isn't Maggie a little fat?" Isaac suddenly asked and frowned at the dog who was currently lying on her back and letting the children pet her stomach. The dog panted happily and rolled around in joy.

The others looked down at the Bernese mountain dog, who indeed seemed to have a little stomach on her.

"Oh, yeah that's because she's having pups," Kevin explained.

Dean stared at Kevin in surprise. "Really? She's pregnant?"

The children gasped in surprise and stared in awe at the dog's belly.

"Pregnant? Like papa was?" Isaac asked and glanced up at Castiel, who twitched his wings in a self-conscious gesture.

"Yep, like papa was. Maggie is gonna have little puppies," Dean smiled.

"Yay, puppies!" Lily cheered, and stroked the dog's swollen belly gently.

"Well, except this time Dean had nothing to do with it. I hope…" Gabriel spoke, and smirked at Dean when the demon glared over at him. Castiel shoved his brother to make him stop his lame jokes, and Gabriel laughed.

Eden was kneeling next to the dog and giving her a few loving pats before she looked up at Kevin. "I thought you said once that you didn't want her to have puppies."

Kevin made a face. "Yeah, that was until some other Bernese mountain dog jumped her in the park when I was using the bathroom, and when I came back the two of them were tied so I couldn't do anything about it. The male dog's owner didn't have a problem with it of course, 'cause he's not the one who has to take care of the puppies!" Kevin groaned in frustration. Maggie didn't care for her owner's distraught groan; she only enjoyed the attention the children were giving her.

Gabriel laughed. "Of course not, why should he care then?"

"Daddy! Papa! Can we have one of the puppies if Kevin gives them away?" Lily begged, and went over to pull at Dean's shirt while peering up at him with puppy eyes.

"I don't think we have place for a dog…" Castiel spoke, and looked down at her apologetically. Lily pouted at him before staring up at Dean again.

"Sorry, sweetie, but your papa is right," Dean chuckled, and tried to move her hands off his shirt gently.

"I'd like a dog, but the house already feels a little crowded…" Adrian spoke. His lips were set in a disappointing line, and glanced down at Maggie longingly.

"Me too…" Eden spoke.

"Nooo! We wants a puppy!" Isaac whined and went over to pull at Dean's shirt too.

"Your papa and I said no, so stop nagging us," Dean said firmly and scowled at them.

Kevin looked between them with a weak smile. "I wouldn't mind giving one to you someday, but I know how stressed you are when you look after Maggie."

"Oh c'mon! Kids need animals during their childhood," Gabriel protested.

"Well, Adrian has a small fish tank in his room," Eden pointed out. Adrian had gotten a small fish thank for his ninth birthday, and he had many little aquarium fish inside it. He liked watching the fish and he was good at taking care of them.

"That's not what I meant!"

The others chuckled, but their little conversation was soon interrupted when they all looked over and saw Crowley leaving his house with his dog. Everyone went silent, and Castiel tensed and stepped closer to Dean. The demon growled and spread out his wing protectively in front of Cas while glaring in Crowley's direction. The children were alert too and watched as Crowley looked in their direction with a hateful grimace before walking in the other direction with his dog.

There was a low rumble in Dean's chest as he growled, and Gabriel's fists clenched by his sides.

Suddenly, Gabriel turned to look at Kevin. "Can I borrow your dog for a moment?"

Kevin blinked at the angel. "Uh, sure, I guess."

Gabriel went over to Maggie and urged her to get up. The dog reluctantly got up and stared up at the angel with questioning eyes before Gabriel took her leash and walked her towards Crowley's house. "C'mon, girl, you have to do me a little favor now." He made click noises with his tongue to make the dog follow him, and Maggie curiously padded across the asphalt after Gabriel. The children were curious about what he was up to and started following as well.

"Wonder what he's planning," Dean frowned and walked after the others.

"As long as the police don't confiscate my dog for whatever he makes her do…" Kevin muttered.

Castiel frowned in wonder over Gabriel's intentions, and pushed the baby carriage across the street to follow the others.

When Gabriel reached Crowley's house, the demon was long out of their sight. He gently persuaded Maggie to follow him over to the gate in front of the house. "Now, I want you to lay a big, fat cake right here as a surprise for that man, can you do that?" he asked the dog and grinned at her. Maggie merely looked up at him, so Gabriel rolled his eyes and squatted down. "Make poo poo, dog!" he ordered. He began ruffling the grass and ground around the gate with his hand to get her interested, and Maggie stared at the movement.

"Oh god," Kevin spoke, and stared wide-eyed at the scene.

"Oh my god, are you gonna make the dog poop in front of Crowley's house?!" Eden exclaimed and laughed. The other children laughed hard and giggled, and seemed to approve of the idea.

"Gabriel," Castiel muttered and stared at him in outrage. Dean was cracking up next to him when Gabriel kept ruffling the ground to gain Maggie's interest and even made pooping sounds with his mouth to see if the dog would get the point. The children laughed hysterically.

"Hey, he can't prove it was Maggie or that I encouraged her, so don't worry," Gabriel smirked. "Just poop already," he told the dog.

Maggie sniffed the ground and walked around a few times before finally squatting down and going to work.

"Oh my god, she's actually doing it!" Kevin exclaimed and laughed hard.

"Yay, she did it!" the youngest children cheered.

"Priceless," Adrian laughed.

Castiel just stared in horror, but after a few seconds he couldn't help but laugh either. He looked around to see if Crowley was coming back but he wasn't. Noah was squirming in the carriage and seemed confused when everyone around him laughed, but he didn't seem to be upset by it.

When Maggie finally got up and had left a nice, big present, Gabriel cheered. "Whoohoooo! I love this dog!" He pulled his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a few empty candy wrappers. "This should add a bit to the scenery," he smirked and threw them into the garden. The others laughed.

"I can't wait to see Crowley's face when he sees this," Dean grinned.

Their laughter was interrupted when Brad suddenly showed up behind them.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

They all turned around to look at the alpha demon, who was staring between them with a suspicious frown before looking over at the dog shit in front of Crowley's gate. He looked over at Dean. "Are you letting the dog take a shit in front of other people's houses?" he growled and took a step forward. The children hid behind Castiel and Gabriel and stared at Brad in fear.

Dean stood his ground and looked at Brad with a firm face. "So what? Crowley had it coming."

Meanwhile, Gabriel leaned down to whisper at Eden, "Is that the bad neighbor I've heard about?"

"Yeah, that's Brad," Eden whispered back, and glanced over at the other demon warily.

"Maybe you are just annoyed that not everyone in this neighborhood likes you, Winchester," Brad sneered. Dean and Brad hadn't really been in any serious confrontation since Brad caused Castiel to fall a few months ago, and Brad had kept his distance to them since.

Dean growled at him. "Crowley tried to rape my mate once, so it's _my _business what I do or don't do to him." His wings spread and sharpened as he glared Brad down, and Castiel and the children took a small step back.

Brad seemed genuinely surprised by Dean's statement, and took a step back in shock. His gaze briefly flickered towards Castiel, before looking back at Dean.

Dean watched Brad's expression carefully. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you that when the two of you had your little small-talks in your yard."

"No, he didn't," Brad muttered and made a disgusted grimace. "And that prick said he was non-tolerant towards blood traitors and angels."

Gabriel snorted. "Well, don't believe everything people tell you, dude."

Brad growled. "Can't believe that fucking hypocrite. How _dare_ he say he's proud to be a demon when he has a _sick_ fascination with _angels?_"

Castiel shifted and lowered his gaze, and but relaxed when Dean's tail touched his leg gently.

"It's not sick to like angels!" Adrian blurted and glared at Brad angrily. The others stared at him in shock, and Dean gave his son a proud smile before looking back at Brad who seemed equally taken aback by Adrian's outburst.

"To _me _it is, you little half-breed," Brad growled back at him.

"Hey!" Dean snapped and growled. "Back off."

Brad took a step back and looked between all of them. "Well, since Crowley is not who I thought he was, feel free to cover his house in shit. I want that hypocrite out of here." He turned around to walk back to his house.

Gabriel grinned. "Will do!" he yelled back at him. Loki was clinging to him because she had been scared of Brad, and he patted her head to relax her.

Once Brad was gone, everyone sighed in relief.

"We should move away before Crowley comes back," Castiel spoke.

"Yeah, good idea," Dean agreed and wrapped an arm around his mate's waist while smiling at him.

The twins ran back to the other side of the street after having looked out for cars, and the others joined them.

"Phew, that was intense. And hilarious," Kevin commented and grinned down at Maggie who walked beside him.

"Yeah, thanks for borrowing me your dog, kid," Gabriel grinned.

Kevin laughed. "You're welcome."

The children said goodbye to Maggie and Kevin as the boy continued walking his dog, and Maggie waved her tail happily at the attention. Lokiana took Gabriel's hand as they walked back to the house and peered up at him.

"Daddy, I want a pretty dog, too."

Gabriel barked out a laugh. "I know, your mother's dog is so hideous, I don't get why she picked him. Maybe someday you'll have a pretty dog too."

"Why is it ugly?" Lily asked and looked curiously at her cousin.

"He has no fur," Loki told her.

"Really? How can a dog have no fur?" Isaac asked, shocked.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Some dogs just don't, you dummy, the same with cats. Don't you watch Animal Planet?" Isaac stuck his tongue out at his older brother in reply, and Adrian slapped his head in annoyance, making Isaac whine.

"Hey, cut it out, you two," Dean told them and glared down at them.

They went back inside the house, and Dean and Gabriel were glued to the windows as they kept an eye out for Crowley. They couldn't wait to see his reaction to the rather large dog shit in front of the gate and all the candy wrappers in the garden.

"You know, one of the licorice candies was called 'dirty ass' – I kinda hope he reads that," Gabriel smirked as he and Dean stared out the window.

Dean laughed next to him. "Jeez, Gabe, I hate to admit it, but sometimes you're kinda genius." Gabriel burst out laughing and the children did too.

"They really have a candy with that name?" Eden asked, shocked.

"They sure do," Gabriel confirmed and smirked down at her.

Castiel rolled his eyes and rocked Noah on his arm. "I'm amazed they sell candy with such names."

"Well, they're extremely hard to find and are often on the top of the shelves so the kids don't see them," Gabriel said, and kept staring out the window.

"I think they taste gross," Loki grimaced.

"I can imagine. I hate licorice," Eden muttered. She was sitting on the couch with Adrian, while the twins sat on their beanbags and watched Dean and Gabriel as the two of them stared out the window. Lily shared her beanbag with Loki and the two girls sat quietly and looked up at their fathers.

"Hey, all candy is good!" Gabriel protested.

"There, he's coming!" Dean spoke and grabbed Gabriel's arm to get his attention.

"Where, where?" Gabriel said and pressed his face against the window to get a better look when a tree on the side of the house blocked his view a little.

The children wanted to look as well, but there was only one window facing the street, so they sat and waited impatiently for Dean and Gabriel to tell them what was going on.

Dean and Gabriel pushed each other to get a good view, and growled when the other blocked it. Finally they managed to get a good position and watched as Crowley walked back to his house, whistling absently. The demon stopped in his tracks when he saw the dog shit, and the small pug started sniffing it. Crowley peered into the garden, without doubt seeing all the spread wrappers. They both laughed when they saw Crowley growling in rage and yelling out a series of curses at the mess, before taking a big step over the poop and walking back inside the house and slamming the door.

"I'm a little concerned he will try to retaliate for what you did, Gabriel…" Castiel spoke. A worried frown formed on his forehead, and Dean turned around to look at him after having laughed at Crowley's reaction.

"Hey, he won't touch you, Cas," Dean said soothingly, and came over to wrap his arms around the angel's waist while curling his tail protectively around the angel's thigh.

"Well, hopefully he won't dare to," Gabriel spoke. A brief flicker of worry and doubt ran across his eyes before disappearing.

"You think he'll leave us alone?" Adrian asked, and seemed a little worried as well.

"As long as you don't talk to him or get near him," Dean told him.

"Why would we talk to a racist? Their butts are dirty!" Isaac exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at Isaac's reference to Gabriel's candy wrapper. The mood had become positive again, and Castiel soothed a crying Noah and went upstairs to put the baby to sleep in his crib. Afterwards, Gabriel talked him into making pie to eat that evening, and Dean certainly didn't have any objections.

The twins and Loki went outside to play catch with Adrian and Eden, and Castiel smiled when he could hear their happy laughter coming from outside.

When the pie was finished at 8:30pm, they all sat down and enjoyed it together. The children were getting sleeping already, but the thought of pie kept them awake.

"Yay, pie!" the twins cheered and eagerly began eating. Gabriel grinned at them and started eating his own piece.

Everyone was digging in, and Dean hummed happily around his piece of pie. He closed his eyes as the taste of heaven entered his mouth and hummed happily. Castiel chuckled at him.

"Jeez, Dean, don't making dirty noises in front of the kids!" Gabriel glared at him.

"I'm not! Just enjoying the taste," Dean retorted and took another big bite.

Gabriel glanced at Castiel, who sat across from him at the table. "Does he sound like that in the bedroom too, Cassie?"

Castiel chocked on his piece of pie and coughed. "Gabriel!" he hissed, and blushed like mad.

"Ew…" Eden grimaced, while the other children didn't get the reference.

Dean laughed and quickly swallowed his mouthful before he could choke on it. "Yeah, and Cas sounds like that too, only louder."

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed and slapped the demon's arm in embarrassment.

Gabriel grimaced. "Dude, too much information." Dean laughed even harder.

"Uhhuh," Eden agreed and glared between them.

Adrian narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the adults and his sister. "I don't quite get it…"

"Be glad!" Eden told him.

Isaac stared between them in confusion, and the piece of pie in his hand accidentally slipped from his grip and landed on his leg and then rolled down on the floor below. "Noooo!" he whined and went down to get it.

Gabriel laughed. "Gravity still exists, Newton."

Lily watched as her twin picked up the piece from the floor and banged his head on the table as he stood up.

"Ow!" Isaac whined and rubbed his head.

Castiel, who sat next to the twins, reached over to see if Isaac was okay. When the boy was about to put the dirty piece of pie in his mouth, the angel blurted, "No, don't eat that, it's dirty! Take another piece instead."

Isaac pouted a little before putting the piece aside. "But I can't eat that much," he muttered.

Castiel cut a slice from his own pie piece and put it on his son's plate, and Isaac immediately cheered up and began eating.

"The boys are too much like Dean," Gabriel muttered.

Dean smirked proudly which made Gabe roll his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gabriel was sleeping in Castiel's workroom, which now had the guest bed in it, while Loki had begged to sleep in Lily's room because the two girls got along well together. She slept on a comfy mattress on the floor.

The adults stayed awake a bit longer before heading to bed as well. Castiel hoped that Noah would sleep through the night like he usually did and not have one of his restless nights. He and Dean went to sleep in their bed, and Castiel closed his tired eyes and hummed as he felt himself falling into a slumber.

Castiel had almost fallen asleep when he noticed Dean turning on the bed in discomfort. He opened an eye and looked at his mate, whose face looked concentrated and annoyed.

"Dean, what is it?" the angel asked in a sleepy voice.

Dean flinched a bit and turned his head to look at him. "It's nothing, Cas, just go to sleep." He gave the angel a forced smile and tried to relax. When he didn't succeed in relaxing, he groaned and sat up on the bed, and turned his back to Castiel as he put his feet on the floor below.

The angel frowned and worried that something might be wrong, but as soon as he searched their bond and sniffed the air around him, he understood.

"Dean, come back to bed again," he said, softly.

Dean glanced at him before looking away again. "I gotta use the bathroom first," he murmured and stood up.

Castiel rolled his eyes and reached over to grab Dean's tail before he could go, and gently dragged him back into the bed. Dean yelped in surprise and landed on the bed next to Cas.

"Cas! What the hell?"

Castiel ignored him and reached down to touch the hard outline of Dean's cock through his boxers. The demon moaned involuntarily.

"The bathroom isn't needed, Dean. You should have told me," Castiel said, and continued running his hand over Dean's clothed erection, teasingly. It had been almost a week since they last had sex, so the angel wasn't surprised that Dean was horny. Even if Dean wasn't as young as he used to be, he still got horny every week because demon and angel alphas didn't become particularly impotent with age like humans and betas did.

"I didn't want to wake you up, you almost feel asleep right away when we got into bed," Dean explained.

"I'm very tired, yes, but I'm sure you can change that pretty quickly." Castiel smirked at Dean, who accepted the challenge with a grin. The demon launched forward and kissed his mate deeply, and Castiel kissed him back and allowed Dean to deepen the kiss even further. They rolled over so that Dean was on top and grinded his hips against the angel's, who gasped loudly.

Suddenly their hands were everywhere, taking off each other's clothes and caressing the exposed skin. Dean's hands roamed over the angel's wings in a tender and possessive way. He kissed Castiel's bared neck and nibbled at his ear while the angel submitted under him.

"Fuck, Cas, do you have any idea how hot your wings are? They were the first thing I fell in love with when I first saw you," Dean purred and gave his mate a possessive little bite on the neck. Castiel shuddered, and Dean could sense the arousal that spread through the angel's body.

"Dean," Castiel gasped, and mewled when the demon rubbed his thumbs over his wing bone. Dean's cock was smearing precome against his hip, and Castiel was pretty sure his own was doing the same against Dean's stomach. He closed his eyes and spread his wings further, allowing his mate to touch them as he pleased.

Dean growled and moved to nib at one of the wings with his teeth, and was pleased when Castiel shuddered in pleasure. He moaned when the angel's hands finally found his wings and buried themselves in the softened feathers. Castiel liked to tease his fingertips over the base of Dean's wings, and the demon growled – half pleased, half annoyed – when he did so again. Dean touched the angel's wings as well, touching all the places that could make Cas squirm with need.

"Dean, stop teasing my wings and get on with it," Castiel eventually growled when Dean's attention to his wings became too much. The angel was so warmed up and stimulated that he was getting impatient for the next step.

"Why? What do you want, angel?" Dean purred against his neck, and continued touching the angel's trembling wings.

Castiel gasped a little and groaned in annoyance. "I want you inside me, I'm tired of waiting."

"Hmm, seems I got you in the mood pretty fast, huh," Dean smirked smugly.

"Don't burst your ego," Castiel told him and smiled. Dean laughed softly and continued touching his mate's wings.

When Castiel whined and bucked against him in desperation, asking him to do more, Dean finally gave in. He moved his fingers down and began stretching Cas and getting him ready. He enjoyed the soft moans that escaped his mate while he prepared him. Then he lined up his cock with the angel's hole and pushed in slowly.

Castiel threw his head back and grunted when Dean entered him, and felt his body open up to the demon. He opened his eyes and stared up into Dean's green ones. They looked at each other when the demon finally began moving, until they buried their faces in each other's necks and clung to one another as Dean thrust into Cas, hard and fast. They moaned and gasped, and Castiel's wings moved up to brush against the demon's when their climaxes approached. Dean returned the gesture, and their feathers practically merged together as they touched. Castiel rubbed his back against the sheets to stimulate his oil glands, achieving maximum pleasure during their act. Dean thought it was fucking hot.

They came together, grunting and moaning. Castiel's come covered their stomachs in wetness, and Dean released himself deep inside the angel's body.

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel but was careful not to crush him with his weight. They panted and stroked each other's skin and feathers while calming down.

"I don't get why people think us being together is so wrong. Especially not when having sex with you feel so good, Cas," Dean spoke, and smirked into the angel's neck. He nuzzled Castiel's neck and breathed in his scent. Castiel chuckled and stroked Dean's back in response.

Dean slowly pulled out his dick, and murmured an apology at the angel when he made a small noise. They caught their breaths, resting their foreheads together and relaxed.

"Do you still worry about Crowley?" Dean asked the angel, and looked into his eyes while he rested on top of him with their foreheads touching.

"How can I not worry, Dean?"

Dean gave him a weak smile. "I know. He'll move away eventually, we just have to wait."

They both jumped in surprise when there was a knocking on the door. They turned their heads to look towards the door, but they couldn't see it from the bed.

"Yeah?" Dean called.

"Dad? There is a spider in my room and it's _big,_" Eden answered from the other side of the door.

Castiel looked up at Dean who was still on top of him. "Did you lock the door?" he whispered.

"No, I forgot. At least Eden knocks," Dean chuckled.

Castiel glared at him for forgetting about it, and the demon pulled off of him to get cleaned up and get dressed.

"I'll be there in a minute, sweetie, don't come in," Dean called back to Eden.

"Ew, don't say that!" came Eden's disgusted voice from behind the door.

Dean laughed and Castiel just blushed heavily. Dean cleaned up the come from their bodies and the sheets, before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and going out to help Eden get rid of the spider in her room.

Castiel lay back against the bed and waited. His body was sated and content after the sex, and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling until Dean came back inside. The demon stripped out of his clothes fast and slipped back into bed.

"Dean, we have to lock the door when we do that. The twins don't knock before they come in. Neither does Gabriel…"

Dean rolled over on his side and looked at him. "I know. But at least our bedroom is so far from the kids' that they can't hear us," he smirked. "As for Gabe… he sleeps like a rock once he's finally asleep, so I doubt he heard anything. Otherwise he would be in our bedroom right now, scolding us for having sex while he's in the house," he chuckled.

"Please don't make me picture that scenario," Castiel muttered, and Dean laughed. "And maybe the children can hear us if they stand on the other side of the door."

"I doubt they can hear us that much, if at all. The door is rather sound-proof, and our bed is pretty far away from it. We just have to keep our noises down."

"Still no excuse for not locking the door," Castiel murmured and glared at him.

"I know, but it slipped my mind, okay? You forgot it too."

"True," the angel admitted.

Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the lips. "Let's go to sleep now. Hopefully both Crowley and Brad will stay far away from us in the future…"

"I hope so too," Castiel muttered while he shifted on the bed to get ready to sleep. He checked the baby monitor which showed no signs of Noah being awake, before settling himself on the bed.

"I'm pretty proud of Adrian throwing that remark in Brad's face today without being afraid. He's an alpha for sure," Dean grinned.

Castiel's lips curled into a smile. "Yes, but he's still my little son, even if he's growing up."

Dean laughed softly and cuddled with his mate. "Yeah, he is."

Castiel snuggled against Dean's chest and finally closed his eyes to sleep. Dean did the same.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: This chapter turned out pretty long. It was kind of fluffy and domestic, but more drama will come soon. The name of the candy that Gabriel mentioned is something I thought up – got the inspiration from a licorice candy from my childhood named "Baggy ass". I've never liked Licorice but I think the name of the candy was funny and it had a picture of a butt on it XD I thought it would be something that Gabe would eat.

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	30. Chapter 30

**August 2026 (Castiel is 37, Dean is 38, Eden is 13, Adrian is 9 (almost 10), the twins are 5 (6 in a few months), Noah is 16 weeks old).**

A month had passed and they had slowly grown accustomed to Crowley's presence. The demon kept his distance – likely because he didn't want to risk getting more stains on his criminal records, which Dean was pleased about. He had, however, showed up in front of their house a few times – especially when Castiel alone – and stared at it intensely before walking away again. Castiel didn't like it one bit. He suspected it was after Gabriel had made the dog poop in front of Crowley's house, and when he had thrown rolls of toilet paper over the gate, the trees, and the porch. It had been a mess with toilet paper folded out all over the place, and it had taken Crowley a week to get rid of it all. Castiel had strongly advised his brother not to do it, but Gabriel was never really one to pass an opportunity like this once he got the idea into his head. Crowley seemed to have gotten pretty pissed about it, and of course he knew it was them, he just couldn't prove it. He also didn't seem pleased that Dean had managed to turn Brad against him, so he often sent Dean a dark glare if they spotted each other outside. Those were probably the reasons why he had started going closer to the house sometimes and to scare Castiel. The angel almost didn't dare to take Noah out for a walk in the carriage lately, even though he knew that Crowley was at work during the day and didn't pose any threat to him.

Castiel had just turned 37, and Eden had turned 13 a week later. She was a teenager now, and her body was starting to look more and more mature. Her wings reached to the mid of her calves but were growing faster now that she had almost reached her final height. She had just started in the eighth grade while Adrian was in the fourth grade and the twins were in kindergarten.

It was the 31st of August and a Monday. Everyone got up to get ready to leave for work and school, while Castiel would stay home and be with Noah.

It was a chaos downstairs as the children got ready to go, and Castiel put their lunchboxes into their bags. Eden was taking care of Noah while the parents were busy, and she sat with him on the couch and soothed him when all the noise and stress around him seemed to upset him a little. The twins were running around, chasing each other and screaming, which did nothing to calm the baby.

"Hey!" Dean snapped when he had enough. He grabbed a hold of the twins arms as they ran past him outside the bathroom and glared down at them. "What did I tell you? _Stop running!_ You're upsetting your little brother and turning this house into a chaotic battlefield."

"But we was bored," Lily pouted and looked up at him with her bright green eyes from under her lashes. Her blonde bangs which reached her eyes added to her innocent look. Her shoulder-length, thin hair was still very blonde but was slowly turning a bit darker, and Isaac's hair was a little bit darker than hers.

"Yeah, we was bored, daddy!" Isaac agreed and gave Dean the same innocent eyes.

"Puppy eyes don't work on me, kids, so drop it," Dean told them and let go of their arms. He hadn't been holding them tightly but just enough to stop them from running. "Now, go get dressed because it always takes you ages to get done." The twins went into the entrance hall with displeased looks on their faces.

Castiel looked over at Dean when the demon came into the kitchen area. He put Eden's lunchbox into her bag. It was the last one, so now all the bags were ready. "Have you seen Adrian?"

"Yeah, he's washing his forehead like mad because Isaac sneaked into his room this morning and drew doodles on his forehead to wake him up. He wasn't very happy," Dean spoke, and held back his amusement.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "That boy… Gabriel has a very bad influence on the twins," he muttered. "Now Adrian is going to miss his breakfast unless he hurries."

Dean laughed softly. "Yeah. I should get Adrian a key for this room so that Isaac leaves him alone. He can't resist annoying the hell out of Adrian." He smirked and embraced his mate from behind, who leaned back into him.

"Yes, I think he would appreciate it," Castiel smiled. He turned his head in Dean's hold to look at the demon, and Dean grinned and rubbed the angel's flat belly before meeting his lips in a loving kiss.

Eden scooted over to the edge of the couch and looked towards the kitchen when she heard moaning coming from there, and smiled when she saw her parents kissing. She liked when they were being loving to each other. "Get a room!" she yelled at them and grinned.

Dean pulled away from the kiss and looked over at her. "Hey, this house is ours, so we can kiss all we want."

"Who says we want to look at it?"

"Then look away," Dean pointed out and smirked when Eden rolled her eyes.

Noah started sobbing a little and Eden soothed him. "Shhh, it's okay, you'll get food soon. Or a new diaper… Not sure what you want."

Adrian came down the stairs and entered the room with an annoyed look on his face. The skin on his forehead was red from all the washing and rubbing he had done, and looked up at Dean and Castiel grumpily. "Sometimes I really hate Isaac," he muttered and went over to the kitchen to have some quick breakfast before leaving.

Dean laughed. "I don't blame you, but at least you managed to scrub it off."

"It took me twenty minutes!" Adrian grumbled, and sat down at the table and poured up some cereal and milk.

Eden tried to hold back her amused giggle, and Castiel smiled at Adrian in sympathy.

"Don't worry, we will get you a room key," the angel told him.

"Kinda late for that…" Adrian muttered and quickly began eating.

"You have five minutes to eat, then we're leaving," Dean told him. "And don't worry, Isaac is grounded for drawing on you and he can't have snacks tonight, so he won't get away with it so easily."

Adrian seemed to cheer up a little, judging from how his wings and tail straightened up again. "That's nice to know."

Eden watched as Adrian ate as fast as a champion and she scrunched her face a little at the sight. It was like watching a starved pig, she thought. "Eat properly," she scolded him.

"Can't, we're leaving soon!" Adrian told her with his mouth full and kept eating.

"Papa, he has no table manners," Eden said and looked up at Castiel, who was standing behind her and watching Adrian.

Castiel smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know, but this time he's excused. Should I take Noah again?" he asked, and gestured to the baby that Eden was still holding. Eden nodded and Castiel reached down to pick up the baby. Noah made a happy squeal when Castiel lifted him up above his head, and the angel grinned as he pulled Noah down to brush their noises together. Eden grinned at the scene, and her tail curled happily next to her leg as she watched.

Dean had gone out to help the twins get dressed, and he smiled when he came back into the living room and saw Castiel interacting with Noah and pulling the baby down into his arms again. "Okay kids, get ready, we're leaving." He clapped his hands, and Eden and Adrian immediately got up and went to the entrance hall to get dressed.

Dean smiled as he approached Castiel, and leaned his forehead against the angel's after he reached him. They stared down at Noah who stared back up at them curiously. "He's like a mini you, Cas," Dean smiled, and caressed Noah's little hand. Castiel chuckled, and Dean looked up into his mate's eyes. "Take care of yourself today, okay?"

"Of course," Castiel spoke.

They kissed goodbye, and Dean rushed the children out to the car so they could drive off. They were already two minutes late so they had to hurry a bit. Castiel waved goodbye to them at the door as usual, and was relieved to see that Crowley's car wasn't there. After they were gone, he went back inside to have some breakfast.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, Castiel went out to take a walk with Noah in the carriage. It was 3pm and Crowley would be at work now, so he went out the door and headed towards the nearby park which was fifteen minutes' walk away. It was sunny and warm, but Castiel had a bottle of water with him and some milk in case the baby should get hungry, and he had put some diapers in the carriage as well. Noah lay in the carriage and made small baby noises while playing with his rattle. He was always calm and playful when they took him for a walk.

The park was a nice size. There was lots of space for children playing in the playgrounds or on the lawn, place to play Frisbee with your dog, have family picnics, etc. Castiel kept to the path as he walked. He was pleased that he could walk through the park without any racist glances because he walked alone with a baby who could easily be mistaken for a pure blood angel, and people wouldn't know by looking at him that he was mated to a demon. He felt quite annoyed that people only accepted and left him alone if they thought he was 'normal'. Only the people who had seen him before with Dean or his other children would know about him.

Castiel stopped under a tree to get something to drink from his water bottle, when someone suddenly approached him.

"Um, excuse me? Aren't you… Castiel?"

Castiel turned his head and blinked at a demon who stood behind him. He stared at the demon for a few seconds before finally recognizing him – it was Tobias, the submissive demon that he and Dean had once met right after Eden was born. Tobias was mated with an alpha angel, and last time Castiel saw him Tobias was pregnant.

There was a boy, around four years old, hiding behind Tobias and peering up at Castiel curiously. The boy had dark grey angel wings, a demon tail, dark brown hair, and grey eyes.

Castiel's eyes lit up and smiled at the demon. "Yes, that's me. And you are… Tobias, right?"

Tobias grinned. "Yeah, I am." He was older now, like Castiel was, but still had a small frame with short dark brown hair. Submissives always had a young look, and were short and small for pretty much all their life.

A few people that walked by them stared oddly when they saw a submissive angel and demon talking, but both Castiel and Tobias paid them no attention.

"I didn't think we would see you again," Castiel told him and smiled widely at him.

"Yeah, Damian and I moved away from this city for a few years, but we moved back just three days ago and are still getting settled into the new house," Tobias explained. He glanced down at the boy next to him who shyly hid under his wing.

Castiel smiled down at the boy before asking, "Is he yours?"

"Yeah, he's our third and youngest child, Josiah. He's a little shy," Tobias chuckled. He looked over at the carriage in front of Castiel and smiled. "I see you got more children too."

Castiel glanced down at Noah before looking back at Tobias. "Yes, our fifth child, Noah. He was born in May."

Tobias' eyes widened. "_Five _children?! Wow, I could never push that many out," he laughed.

Castiel laughed softly. "Noah wasn't planned, and number three and four were twins so I had no choice."

"Oh," Tobias said and blinked. "You should get yourself an intrauterine device to prevent pregnancy then. I have one, which is pretty useful. My mate likes when I, um, have my heat, but we don't want to have more children, so it's convenient to have a birth control beside the suppressants." He blushed like mad and shifted awkwardly, while the boy next to him seemed lost in the conversation and instead stared over at a few children playing nearby. The intrauterine device was designed to kill the sperm cells when they entered the uterus and was considered to be 99 percent safe.

Castiel blinked. "Oh. I've never heard of that device before."

"I think your mate would approve of it," Tobias told him with a suggestive smirk.

Now it was Castiel's turn to blush, and he averted the submissive demon's eyes slightly. "Um, I will think about it, thank you."

Josiah whined and pulled at Tobias' shirt. "We're gonna be late for dentist, pa."

Castiel chuckled and Tobias sighed.

"Well, it was nice to see you again. I hope we will meet sometime soon so I can see the rest of your kids, I think Damian would want to see them too. We haven't really met any other angel/demon mates and their children," Tobias spoke. He reached down to stroke his son's hair.

"Neither have we, but I hear that more people like us are getting registered."

Tobias's face lit up. "Yes, I heard that! And when I read that article in the newspapers once about angel/demon relationships, I immediately knew it was you and your family. Aren't I right?"

Castiel was taken aback that Tobias had known it was them, even though they had only ever met each other once. Their names had been altered in the story, which should have made it more difficult to recognize them. "Yes, that was us."

Tobias grinned. "I knew it! In the town we lived in, the whole neighborhood talked about it, although most of them were pretty offended about the article, and Damian got punched in the face when he stood up for the article's points, but it did have a good influence too."

"I'm sorry that Damian got hurt," Castiel cringed. "But I am pleased to hear something good came out of it. Dean and I were a little skeptic at first."

Josiah once again pulled Tobias' shirt and reminded him they were late. "Well, I gotta go," Tobias sighed. "We have a dentist appointment. I guess we'll see each other again at some point?" There was a hint of hopefulness in his voice that made Castiel smile.

"That would be nice."

They said goodbye, and Tobias smiled down at little Noah and caressed his hand before shaking Castiel's hand and finally going off to the dentist with his son.

Castiel watched them go with a warm smile. He looked down at Noah who seemed to be in a good mood too, and reached down to rub the baby's stomach. Noah squealed happily. "Let's go home now," Castiel told him and started pushing the carriage again.

He felt happy that he had met Tobias again. It made him feel less alone about his type of relationship with Dean. Feeling in a good mood now, Castiel hummed quietly to himself as he pushed the carriage back home. The hood of the carriage was up when he walked in the sun to prevent Noah from getting a sunburn.

He walked along the sidewalk on the way back to the house, but completely stopped in his tracks when he passed by Crowley's residence across the street. He stared wide-eyed when he saw the demon's car parked in the house's driveway. Crowley wasn't even supposed to be home at 3:50pm on a Monday, so Castiel stared in shock at the car. He felt his knees shake with a sudden fear and his body go into a deadlock. It took him several moments to gather his strength again, and he quickly pushed the carriage back towards his house, praying that Crowley hadn't seen him. When he stood at the door, he kneeled down and fumbled with the bag that was under the baby carriage, looking desperately for the house key.

Noah made a few noises of discomfort, obviously feeling that something was wrong.

Castiel finally found the key and brought it to the lock with shaking hands. He glanced over his shoulder towards Crowley's house and saw the front door open, so he quickly opened the door in front of him and rushed the baby carriage inside before locking the door.

"Shhh," he soothed Noah when the baby cried, and pulled him up into his arms. He opened the door to the garage and pushed the baby carriage out there in its place, before double checking that the garage gate and door were locked as he went back into the house. He walked to the corridor and checked the door to the terrace as well, but it was locked like it had been before he left. He sighed in relief and rocked Noah on his arm as he walked into the living room. His wings were trembling with anxiety, and looked towards the window in the end of the living room to see if he could spot Crowley on the sidewalk but he couldn't.

"Pull yourself together, Castiel, you're becoming paranoid," he told himself and took a deep breath. He held Noah against his chest and murmured soothing words at the baby, who was slowly calming down as well.

He glanced up at the clock in the dining area and saw that it read 3:56pm. It would be over an hour before Dean was home with the children.

Castiel took Noah upstairs to put him to bed. The baby was getting a little sleepy, and Castiel stayed with his baby until he fell asleep in the crib. Afterwards, he slowly walked down the stairs and looked through the blurred glass on the right side of the front door. When he couldn't make out anything from the street, he padded into the living room to look out the window.

Castiel quickly flinched back when he saw Crowley standing on the sidewalk, studying the house. Panic rose inside of him, and he didn't know what to do. Should he call Dean? Hide in the house? A lot of thoughts went through his head, but when he looked through the window again Crowley was walking away from the house. When the demon disappeared from his sight, Castiel sighed heavily and could finally relax again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean came home at 5:20pm with the children, and the house was once again filled with noise as the twins shrieked and laughed as they ran around. Castiel was relieved that he was no longer alone, and he told Dean about his meeting with Tobias and how Crowley had come home earlier than usual.

"I'm glad Crowley didn't do anything besides staring at the house," Dean spoke, as he and Castiel stood on the terrace while the children played in the garden.

"Me too, but he really frightened me," Castiel admitted and stared at the ground.

Dean gave him a sympathetic look and rubbed his tail against the angel's leg to comfort him. He then put his fingers under Castiel's chin to raise his head up. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. "I hope we run into Tobias and Damian again. I'm pretty sure the kids will be thrilled to meet other children like them. Maybe they'll go to the same school? It's the only public mixed school here, unless their children are in some kind of private school instead."

Castiel smiled at the idea. "It could be interesting if they went to the same school. I guess we will find out soon."

They shared a kiss and listened to Eden scolding the twins for having cheated in their game, before pulling apart again.

"So what did you and Tobias talk about?" Dean asked. He brushed his wing against Cas' as they stood next to each other and watched the children play.

Castiel's cheeks reddened. "Um, he kind of gave a suggestion that he thought you would be interested in." He stared down at his feet and shifted awkwardly.

Dean raised a brow. "Yeah?" he prompted.

"Um, he suggested that to avoid further unplanned children, I could use a, um, intrauterine device for birth control so that I won't be able to conceive during my heats."

Dean's face turned into one of surprise, before wide grin formed on it. "You mean we can have heat sex without babies coming out of it?"

"As far as I understood, yes, but I don't know much about such things, and neither do I want to go into heat every five weeks again – that doesn't work when we have children to care for, so I would still have to take my suppressants," Castiel spoke, and still averted Dean's eyes because of the embarrassing topic they were discussing.

Dean's smile was impossibly wide, and Castiel yelped in surprise when the demon suddenly grabbed him and lifted him up.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed, and flapped his wings and kicked his feet and when he no longer felt the ground beneath him. Dean was grinning up at him, and suddenly Castiel was put down on the ground again and pulled into a tight embrace.

"Fuck, that would be awesome! Heat sex is the best kind of sex, Cas!" Dean grinned happily, and pulled back at look at the angel. "Well, any kind of sex with you if great, but your heat is extra special," he smirked and stroked his hand across his mate's cheek.

Castiel's cheeks were still red, but he couldn't help but curl his lips into an amused smile. "Yes, I know. But being in heat isn't exactly the most fun thing for _me,_ Dean," he reminded him. "Although the sex is really good."

Dean just continued to grin and curled his tail around the angel's leg. "Let's talk to Charlie about it then, she must know about this stuff."

"I'd like that," the angel smiled.

"Nooooo!" Isaac suddenly exclaimed from the garden, making Dean and Castiel look towards the children.

"Adrian kicked da ball over the wall," Lily told them, and pointed at the wall that divided the garden from the front yard.

"Oops, I'm sorry," Adrian muttered and seemed a little embarrassed.

Dean sighed. "Well, let's go through the house and search for it in the front yard. I'm too lazy to get the key for the garden gate," he told them.

The children ran up to the terrace to follow Dean through the house and into the front yard outside.

"Ah, there it is!" Adrian said when he spotted the ball in the yard. He went through the fence gates to go and get it.

"Cool, bring it back to the garden then," Dean told him and went back inside to start making dinner with Cas.

Eden had stayed with Castiel on the terrace, and the three of them met each other in the kitchen again. Noah was still sleeping upstairs but would likely wake up soon. Castiel began preparing dinner, which would be spinach pasta with cheese sauce, and ordinary pasta because the twins were picky.

Meanwhile, Adrian and the twins were about to head back inside after having found the ball when Crowley suddenly showed up on the sidewalk on the other side of the fence. The fence in the front yard was low, only 3' 11'' tall (120 centimeters), so the demon could easily look at them.

Adrian flinched back and pushed the twins behind him as he stared at the alpha demon with wide eyes. The twins seemed very wary of the man they had been told to stay away from, and hid behind Adrian when their brother spread out his wings.

Crowley watched them in amusement when the children flinched back. "What's wrong? I haven't done anything, I'm just standing here," he told them while he looked at them with an amused smirk.

"Go away, you're not supposed to be near our house," Adrian told him while he eyed him warily.

Crowley laughed. "Well, the sidewalk is public so nothing stops me from being here. You should know that, you filthy little half-breeds."

Adrian stood his ground, but swallowed nervously as Crowley stared at him.

"I don't like this man," Lily whined behind him.

"Shh!" Adrian shushed her.

Crowley continued watching them with a smirk that Adrian did not like. When the demon walked a few steps towards the driveway, Adrian turned and kept his younger siblings behind him. He was only four feet tall (124cm) and still just a child, but he knew he had to keep his younger siblings away from the man. There was something about Crowley that unsettled Adrian a lot.

"Leave us alone and go home," Adrian hissed. He tried his best to stay tough, even if he could feel his knees shake slightly.

"Don't tell me what to do, you little freak," Crowley sneered at him. His pug dog barked next to him, which made the twins flinch.

When Crowley got closer to the fence and further into the driveway, Adrian's eyes widened and he yelled out, _"Daaaad!"_

Crowley seemed to panic. "Shut up, you filthy little—!"

The demon didn't manage to get out more words before Dean came running out of the door and snarled when he spotted Crowley near the driveway. He ran over and landed a solid punch in Crowley's face that sent the other demon stumbling back onto the sidewalk.

"Stay the fuck away from my children!" Dean growled aggressively and spread out his razor sharp wings.

Adrian and the twins sighed in relief, and went around the fence to stand in front of the garage gate behind Dean. Castiel and Eden appeared in the front door to see what was going on, and the angel froze in fear when he saw Crowley.

Crowley rubbed his cheek and held out a hand to keep Dean back. "Now, I was just making conversation with them—"

"You don't make conversation with my children or my mate! Now get the fuck outta here!" Dean growled back. "Next time I'll report you to the police." He took a threatening step forward.

"And tell them what? That I stood on the sidewalk?" Crowley mocked.

"That you stood in my driveway and threatened my kids," Dean corrected him angrily.

Crowley's dog was barking and trying to attack Dean, but the demon kept it back. "Fine, I'm leaving. Your freak children aren't worth a stain on my record anyway."

Dean sneered at him and followed Crowley with his eyes as the other demon retreated and walked back to his house across the street. When Crowley was gone, he turned around to face his family again.

"Thanks, dad, that guy was really creepy," Adrian muttered.

"He was scary," Lily cried. Isaac nodded and looked at his sister in concern when she cried.

"It's okay, he's gone now," Dean told them softly.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked and came over to his mate.

Dean chuckled. "Of course, he didn't touch me, Cas."

The angel nodded silently, and Dean smiled before leading everyone back into the house. He ruffled Eden's hair with affection when his daughter gave him a worried look. They went in to prepare dinner and eat together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After having eaten dinner, the twins watched some television. Dean was helping Eden and Adrian with some homework at the couch table, while Castiel fed Noah on the other side of the couch.

"Nooo! I wanna watch My Little Pony! Not that superhero stuff," Lily whined at Isaac and tried to get the remote control out of his hands.

"And I wanna watch Batman!" Isaac growled, and zapped the TV back to the other channel.

Lily cried and pushed Isaac to the ground, and Isaac kicked her back before fleeing with the remote control.

"Hey!" Dean scolded when Isaac went up on the couch and made his way across it behind Dean and the older children. "Get off the couch!"

Isaac made his way over to where Castiel was sitting, who looked at the boy with wide eyes. "Stop it, Isaac!" he told him, and wrapped his wings around him to protect Noah from getting hurt as Isaac crawled behind him.

Lily stood at the edge of the couch where Isaac got off, and immediately reached out for the remote. Isaac quickly yanked it away and hissed at her, and they both stood dangerously close to the big cabinet by the wall.

"Hey, get away from there!" Dean growled and stood up to go over to them.

The twins weren't listening. Isaac held onto the remote as Lily tried to get it, and when she let go Isaac stumbled back into the cabinet which shook at the impact. One of the candle holders from the upper shelves fell down and landed on Lily's head.

The girl cried out in pain, and Isaac stood frozen when his twin wailed.

Dean growled and finally managed to move over to them. Castiel had put Noah on the couch so Eden could look after him, while he immediately got up and comforted Lily when she ran over to him and buried her crying face in his shirt. The angel kneeled down to inspect her head but there was nothing to see. The candle holder hadn't hit her that hard, so Castiel knew she would be okay.

Dean glowered over Isaac who stared up at him guiltily with the remote control still in his hand.

"See what you did? Out! Now," Dean growled and pointed towards the door.

Isaac lowered his head in shame, and sent an apologetic glance at Lily when she looked over at him with teary eyes. He put the remote on the cabinet and padded out of the door, but instead of going upstairs he went out of the front door. He often went out to sit on the small stairs outside the door while cooling off. He didn't close it behind him, so Dean could see him from the living room doorway.

Eden comforted Noah when he cried. Lily's sobbing and wailing upset him as well, so now there were two crying children in the room.

Dean sighed. "Jeez, that boy never knows when to stop."

"He's always been like that," Adrian pointed out, and walked over to Lily in front of the cabinet to see how she was doing.

Castiel was still kneeling down, and Lily buried her face in his shoulder as she cried. The angel rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh, it's alright, Lily. The pain will go away soon. Isaac didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"I know," the girl sobbed into his shirt.

Castiel sighed and looked up at Dean. The demon gave him a weak smile before looking towards the front door where Isaac was sitting.

Isaac sulked on the stairs before getting up. He picked up the ball which was lying outside the garage gate. They had put it there earlier after having retrieved it from the front yard. He picked it up and started throwing it against the garage gate over and over.

"I'll go out and talk to him," Dean said after a few minutes. The others nodded, and Dean went outside to watch as Isaac threw the ball against the garage gate with a negative look on his face. "You know, when I tell you to stop something, there is usually a reason for it," Dean told him.

Isaac glanced up at him before throwing the ball again. "Yeah, I know. She just annoyed me so much… She always wanna watch girl cartoons."

Dean chuckled. "Of course, she's a girl after all."

Isaac scrunched his nose a little and kept playing by himself.

Adrian came out and looked between them. When Isaac threw the ball against the gate in a wrong angle, Adrian picked it up when it landed over by his feet. He swirled the ball in his hands and smiled at his younger brother. "Wanna play together?"

Isaac's face lit up a little. "Okay, but no cheating."

Dean grinned as the two brothers began playing. One would throw the ball against the gate, and the other would catch it, and so it switched all the time. They both ended up laughing when they had to run after the ball a few times, and eventually the others came outside to see what was going on.

"Whatcha doing?" Lily asked and wiped away the last tears from her eyes.

Isaac looked up and stopped the game for a second. "We're playing ball. Sorry I caused that thingie to hit you…"

Lily smiled. "It's okay, don't hurt much now." Isaac smiled back.

Castiel stood in the doorway with Noah, and Eden stood next to him. They both smiled when Lily seemed to have forgiven Isaac after the little accident.

"Wanna play, too?" Isaac asked her.

Lily nodded eagerly and came over to join them. Adrian didn't seem to mind, and the three siblings laughed and shrieked as they played and ran after the ball.

Eden didn't join the game but enjoyed watching her brothers and sister play.

"You don't wanna join?" Dean asked her.

"Nah, bad stomach," Eden told him and averted his eyes with a blush.

"Ah," Dean said in understanding.

Eden looked up at Castiel when Noah squirmed and sobbed a little. "Can I hold him?"

Castiel looked a little taken aback by her offer but smiled nonetheless. "Of course."

Eden took grumpy Noah into her arms and sat down on the stairs in front of the door. She cooed at the baby and poked his nose lovingly while making faces, and eventually Noah's grumpiness turned into laughter.

Castiel smiled and went over to Dean, who wrapped his arm around the angel's waist. The demon kissed Castiel on the head, and the angel smiled and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Meanwhile, Isaac missed the ball when it came in his direction. It landed halfway down the driveway, so he ran after it to get it. When he reached the ball, he accidentally kicked it with his foot, causing it to roll down the driveway, over the sidewalk, and over to the other side of the street.

"Stupiiid," Adrian mocked and grinned at Isaac's clumsiness. Lily giggled next to him.

"Am not!" Isaac yelled back and ran towards the street.

Dean looked up, frowning when he didn't see Isaac anymore, and glanced down the driveway. He spotted Isaac running towards the street and he immediately yelled out, "ISAAC, NO!" Adrian cried out at the same time as him, watching in horror as Isaac ran into the street without looking for cars.

Everything went in slow motion then.

Isaac reached the street, only concentrating on the ball in front of him.

The sound of car wheels screeching as someone hit the brakes sent cold shivers down everyone's spines.

Dean and Castiel's panicked screams filled the neighborhood as they ran out into the driveway towards the street.

And the horrible sound of impact when the car collided with the little boy, who hadn't even seen it coming.

Isaac was thrown back after the impact and landed on the hard asphalt with a loud thud_._ Everyone screamed in horror and ran towards him fast.

"_Isaac!"_ Castiel screamed, louder than ever, and ran towards his son with Dean right on his heels.

When they reached him, Isaac was lying on the ground. Bloody and unmoving.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I wanted to put a warning about the accident since it might be a trigger for some, but I didn't to spoil the readers… And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, please don't hate me XD I did promise that no one is going to die, so don't worry about that. I've planned Isaac's accident for quite some time – since he is a pretty wild and reckless boy, it was only a matter of time before he got himself hurt.

Thanks for reading and for your support so far! Please review :)


	31. Chapter 31

**August – September 2026 (Castiel is 37, Dean is 38, Eden is 13, Adrian is 9 (almost 10), the twins are 5 (almost 6), Noah is almost 4 months old, Gabriel is 41, Jason is 13 (almost 14), Emma is 9, Jo is 37, Tom is 39).**

Dean and Castiel ran to Isaac's side as the boy lay on the asphalt, not moving. Adrian ran over too, but didn't come too close. Eden held Lily back while she held Noah in her arms, and stared with wide, shocked eyes at the scene. None of them could really believe what had just happened.

"_Isaac!"_ Castiel cried out and kneeled by the boy's side.

Isaac was lying on his back, his head turned to the side. There was a nasty gash on his forehead, his right wing was bruised and bloody, and his left leg and tail were bloody as well.

The angel cried in panic and touched his son's head, but the boy didn't wake up. He was unconscious. Tears streamed down Castiel's cheeks as he tried desperately to make his son wake up.

Dean kneeled down beside Cas, and stared in shock and disbelief at the boy. Isaac wasn't responding to their voices or touches, and Dean didn't like that one bit. He turned his head around to look at the driver when she stepped out of the car in shock.

The driver was a female human with short brown hair, and she looked utterly horrified as she stepped out of her car. She held her hands against her face in horror, and stared wide-eyed at the injured boy. "Oh my god! I didn't see him in time! I'm so sorry!" She was clearly panicked and upset.

A few of the neighbors had gone outside to see what was wrong after they had heard loud noises. They all gasped in horror when they saw what had happened.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Dean shouted, and looked back down at Isaac in horror. Castiel was crying and clearly in shock, and Dean put a hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down even if he was also freaked out and worried as hell about their son.

"I'll call one right away," said the driver and pulled out her cell phone with shaking hands.

Mrs. Tran approached them and put her hand in front of her mouth in horror. Kevin was behind her and looked equally shocked.

Lily was crying and tried to come over, but Adrian held her back. He stared at the scene in disbelief as they stood a few feet behind them, and Eden was in shock too. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and Noah cried in her arms.

"Oh my god," Eden sobbed.

"Shh, Cas, he'll be okay," Dean comforted the crying angel as they both kneeled in front of Isaac's unconscious little body.

"Dean," Castiel sobbed and buried his face in the demon's shirt as he shook and trembled while he cried and sobbed. Dean rubbed his back, and glanced around impatiently for the ambulance.

The ambulance arrived after five minutes and the paramedics quickly got out and put Isaac on a stretcher. It was one of the most heartbreaking moments of their lives to watch their son being taken into an ambulance. Castiel got into the ambulance with Isaac while Dean had to stay with the other children. He would take the Tahoe and drive to the hospital as soon as he could.

Dean watched as the ambulance drove off and turned around to look at the other children. "Shoes and jackets on, we're driving to the hospital now so get ready," he told them hurriedly.

Eden handed Noah over to Dean while they all got ready to leave. Lily was still crying hysterically and Eden had to take her inside to get dressed.

Dean called his parents on his cell phone while he held an upset Noah in his other arm. His mother's worried and shocked reaction almost made Dean cry as well, and a few tears escaped his eyes even when he was stubbornly holding them back.

He was impatient to drive off already, so after he ended the call he opened the garage gate and put Noah into the baby seat of the Tahoe. He comforted the baby the best he could when Noah squirmed and cried.

The female driver who had hit Isaac was being questioned by the police, and Dean had spoken a few words with them as well before the ambulance took off. It had turned out that the driver was an off duty police officer named Jody Mills, and even though she was used to seeing these things every day she still seemed pretty shocked. She probably hadn't hit a child with her own car before.

When everyone was ready, Dean quickly drove off towards the hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they arrived at the hospital they hurried towards the waiting area outside the operation room where Castiel was waiting for them.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed in relief and went over to hug his mate when he arrived. Dean hugged him back, and the angel cried into his shirt.

"What happened, Cas? What did the doctors say?"

Castiel sniffled and leaned back to look at Dean. His eyes were red from crying and he looked distraught. "He's in surgery, and they are taking care of his injuries. He woke up when we came to the hospital and was confused and hurting, but they put him in anesthesia for the surgeries." His voice was cracked and hoarse. "I had to make them switch doctors because I didn't like the first doctor. He was an angel, and he looked at Isaac in a way that I just didn't like. They let someone else do the surgery instead," he muttered, and sniffled a little.

Dean pulled the angel close again, embracing him. "Good. I hope he's in good hands, then." Castiel nodded against him.

When Noah sobbed in the portable carriage that Eden was holding, the angel quietly pulled away from Dean, wiped away his tears, and leaned down to comfort the baby.

"Will Isaac be okay?" Adrian asked and looked between them.

"We don't know yet," Dean said and lowered his gaze.

Lily began crying again, and Dean went over to comfort her. They sat down on the seats in the waiting area, and Dean held Lily tight against him while he tried to comfort her. Mary and John were likely to arrive soon, but they didn't know when.

They were all silent, only crying and sniffing every now and then while they waited for news on Isaac's condition. It was already 8:05pm, and after having cried for a while Lily almost fell asleep against Dean. Eden and Adrian were tired too, and sat quietly while they waited. Noah was sleeping in the carriage on the floor, and Castiel and Eden watched him absently while they comforted each other.

Almost an hour later, the doctor came out and approached them. They immediately stood up and looked at him expectantly.

"How's he doing?" Dean asked and searched the doctor's face for clues.

"Isaac has been stabilized but is still unconscious from the anesthesia," the human doctor explained. "He's got a concussion, a gash on the forehead that needed stitches, cuts and bruises, a broken wing and leg, and his tail was so injured we had to sew it with thirteen stitches. We had to do some surgery on his wing because a child's wings are fragile while they are still developing, and the fracture was slightly complicated. He should make a full recovery, but might have some scarring afterwards on his tail and possibly on his forehead."

They all sighed in relief, and Dean looked at the doctor gratefully. "Thanks, doc. When can we see him?"

"You can see him now, but visiting hours are almost over. I'll take you to his room right away," the doctor said and led them down the corridor.

Isaac was alone in the room for now because the other person in it had just been released. When they were allowed inside they quickly went over to the bed on Isaac's left side and looked down at him. The boy was lying peacefully on the bed, still unconscious. There were bandages around his forehead where the gash was, his hands were scraped and bruised and also covered in bandages, his left leg was in a cast, and his wing was covered by two metal frames to keep it still and steady. Castiel broke into tears once more when he saw the sight. Eden sniffled and wiped away her tears, and Adrian watched his brother silently.

Dean had lifted Lily up to see, and she seemed to calm down a little when she saw that her twin was still alive. "Is he hurting?" she asked while she sat on Dean's arm.

"He's sleeping right now, but when he wakes up he shouldn't feel much. The doctors probably gave him good painkillers," Dean explained, and tried to give her a comforting smile. The sight of Isaac lying there, unconscious, and with bandages all over almost made Dean cry too. Tears threatened to come out but he took a deep breath and held them in. If he started crying too, he knew it would only upset the children further.

Noah's carriage was placed on the floor behind them and he was still sleeping.

Eden rubbed comforting circles into Castiel's arm as they looked down at Isaac. Eden's eyes were also teary and she sniffled softly.

After a few moments, Isaac finally began waking up slowly. They all came over to him, but a nurse pushed them back a little so she could assess him. Isaac slowly began to stir as the nurse checked his pupils to see if they were dilated, and if he showed any symptoms because of his concussion.

"His pupils aren't too dilated and he hasn't vomited or anything yet, which are good signs," the nurse stated and stepped back. "It can still turn for the worse, and we'll have to keep him here for a few days, if not for a week or more."

"Thanks, nurse," Dean told her.

They looked down at Isaac again, who squinted his eyes and moaned softly before staring up at them. Everyone smiled in relief when Isaac was conscious again.

"Hey there, buddy," Dean grinned when Isaac looked around. Lily grinned down at her twin from where she sat on Dean's arm.

"Daddy? Papa? Wha' happened?" Isaac asked hoarsely.

Castiel let out a sound of relief when Isaac spoke, and gently touched the boy's head as he stood next to the bed. Isaac leaned into his touch and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You ran into the street, which you're not supposed to do," Dean told him, and chuckled down at him.

"Oh," Isaac muttered weakly.

The nurse came over and frowned at him. "You don't remember the accident?" she asked kindly.

Isaac slowly turned his head and looked up at the nurse. "I… I remember running… and then I don't remember more… And my head kinda hurts." Castiel stared at him in worry and stroked a hand through his hair soothingly.

The nurse nodded and went out of the room to talk to the doctor. The others stayed by Isaac's bed.

"Does your body hurt too?" Eden asked in worry.

"Not much," Isaac muttered. "But my eyes are blurry…" He rubbed his eyes with his bandaged hand.

"They probably gave you some morphine for the pain, but it may not cover all the discomfort," Dean explained. "And blurred vision and headaches are normal, so don't worry." He put Lily down on the ground again when she got too heavy for him.

Isaac closed his eyes a little, and Adrian blurted, "Hey, you can't sleep! It's bad when you have a concussion."

"Well, your grandma once told me it doesn't matter much, as long as the person doesn't have any other bad symptoms like dilated pupils or issues with walking. You just have to wake them up every now and then to see if they're okay," Dean explained. "But I think you better stay awake for a bit longer, Isaac, until the doctor has looked at you again."

"But I'm tired," Isaac pouted and looked offended.

They all laughed when Isaac's usual personality popped up again. They looked up when Mary and John finally appeared, and the two grandparents sighed in relief when they saw that Isaac was awake. They came over and greeted him, and Isaac smiled up at them and seemed happy that they were there. They seemed a bit shocked to see the boy on the bed like that, though.

Mary went around and hugged everyone, and she rubbed Castiel back soothingly while being careful not to touch his wings. "Thank god it didn't go worse," she told him and smiled.

"Yes, I don't want to think about him not surviving," Castiel spoke in a quiet voice, and hugged her back.

"I'm okay," Isaac said from the bed, and the others laughed again.

The nurse from before gently knocked on the door before coming in. "I'm sorry, visiting hours are over, so I must ask you to leave. One of the adults may stay the night with the child." She smiled at them apologetically before leaving.

"We already have to go?" Adrian asked with a disappointed frown.

"Yeah, this hospital only has visiting hours until 9pm," John explained. His hands rested on top of Adrian shoulders as the boy stood in front of him. Adrian appreciated the comforting gesture.

Dean went over to Castiel. "You should stay, Cas, I'll take the kids home. We'll all take a day off tomorrow, and then we'll be back here in the morning, alright?"

Castiel nodded and smiled up at Dean. "Alright, thank you." Dean smiled and placed a soft kiss on the angel's forehead.

"Goodbye, Isaac," Lily said and waved at her twin.

"Bye," Isaac smiled, and waved back with a bandaged hand.

Lily came over to Castiel and hugged him. "Bye, papa. Take care of Isaac."

Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her back. "I will, sweetie. See you again tomorrow." He stroked her hair in a loving gesture and smiled down at her when she pulled back to look up at him.

They all said goodbye to Isaac and to Castiel, and moved towards the door.

"I'll bring you some new clothes tomorrow and a toothbrush," Dean told Castiel. He picked up Noah's carriage from the floor with the baby still sleeping in it. Noah always slept like a rock.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel smiled and waved goodbye at everyone.

Mary and John went home with Dean to help him deal with all the children in Castiel's absence and in the aftermath of the accident. Everyone was clearly upset and sad about what had happened, but were relieved that Isaac seemed to be doing fine under the circumstances.

Castiel stayed in the hospital and slept in Isaac's room. He didn't get a proper sleep because he wanted to make sure that Isaac was alright. Today's events kept replaying in his head, and he was thankful that his son had survived the terrible accident. A few nurses and doctors came in every now and then to check on Isaac – especially after he started vomiting as a side effect of the concussion. Isaac got a little worse during the night with dizziness, tiredness, and the sickness, but the doctors assured Castiel that it was normal with concussions and that they were looking after him. It was late when the angel finally got some sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning they were getting ready to drive to the hospital to visit Isaac again and see how he was doing today. Mary and John had stayed the night in Castiel's workroom.

The children were eager to go and see their brother and papa again. Dean had parked the Tahoe outside the garage gate, and John's car was parked behind it. While Mary and John helped the children get some breakfast and get dressed, Dean went out to get the car ready. He took Noah outside and placed him in the baby seat, and he could hear the others talking in the entrance hall.

Suddenly, Dean looked over in the direction of the street and spotted Crowley on the sidewalk outside the house. He growled and gently secured Noah's seat before walking towards Crowley. "What the fuck do you want?! Get away from my house."

Crowley merely raised his eyebrows and looked around him. "Well, this is the sidewalk. You can't forbid me from being here."

"I can report you for stalking, you asshole, now go away," Dean snarled and sharpened his feathers.

Mary looked outside when she heard Dean talking to someone in an aggressive tone. When she realized the other man must be Crowley, she froze and stared between him and Dean in worry. John had noticed the commotion as well, and got outside to stand behind Dean by the garage gate, several feet away. The children stood in the doorway, watching the scene anxiously.

"Stalking? Now, you really are desperate to get rid of me, aren't you, Winchester?" Crowley spoke. There was a hint of mocking in his voice that made Dean growl lowly. "What's wrong? You afraid I'll touch a hair on your perfect little bastard family? But well, someone kind of beat me to that last night, didn't they?" Crowley's mocking smirk made Dean see red.

Dean growled in aggression and anger, and his wings spread out and sharpened like knives. Just when he was about to charge at Crowley, Brad suddenly showed up.

"Hey!" Brad growled. At first Dean thought it was directed at him, but then he saw Brad's focus being entirely on Crowley as the other alpha demon approached.

Crowley turned to look at Brad in surprise, and he even took a small step back when Brad came right up in his face.

"Making fun of someone's child that's been in a tragic accident is _lower_ _than low,_ even if you dislike the person," Brad growled, and stared directly into Crowley's eyes while he glared him down. "Unless you want both me and Winchester to beat you down, I suggest you crawl into that little car of yours and scram off to work like you're supposed to."

"Siding with angel-lovers now, are we?" Crowley sneered at him.

"No, but I ain't siding with someone who wants to fuck them either," Brad quipped and glared him down.

Dean smirked when Crowley seemed to find it hard to give a comeback to that, and he heard John chortle behind him.

Crowley glared between them with hateful eyes. "Well, goodbye, ladies," he told them and went off. Brad snorted.

Dean sighed and let his wings go back into their half-sharp state again. He stared over at Brad who was still following Crowley with his eyes. "Thanks for that. Though I never thought I would say thanks to _you_ of all people."

Brad turned his head and looked at Dean for a moment. "No problem, though I didn't do it for you."

Dean smirked. "I know." He knew Brad had done it just to piss off Crowley, and because the other alpha demon just seemed to have his own code of honor.

They gave each other a stiff nod before Brad walked back over to his house to leave for work.

When Dean turned around to look at his family, John stood with his arms crossed and stared at him proudly. "Nicely handled, son."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't I a bit too old for your praise?"

"Never," John smirked.

Mary rolled her eyes and the kids grinned. "Well, let's drive off already before Castiel and Isaac wonder where we are," she said.

"Yeah, let's get going," Dean spoke and went up to lock the front door after everyone was ready.

"Yay, I wanna see Isaac!" Lily cheered and ran over to the car. Eden smiled and went into the Tahoe to help Lily fasten her seatbelt. Adrian was also eager to go and followed them into the car.

They drove to the hospital – Dean in the Tahoe with the kids, and Mary and John in John's car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they arrived, Castiel seemed very happy to see them all. Dean could immediately tell that Castiel had barely gotten any sleep last night – there were dark rings under his eyes and he looked exhausted and tired. The children came over to hug their papa and see how Isaac was doing.

Isaac was awake, but he too seemed very tired. The curtains were drawn in the room because Isaac's eyes were a little oversensitive to light at the moment, so the room was kind of dark but you could still see. A small lamp on the table next to him was lit, and its light was turned away from Isaac's face. He smiled weakly at them as they came over, and seemed happy to see his family again.

"How's he been doing?" Dean asked, and went over to wrap his arm around Castiel's waist while they looked down at Isaac on the bed. He placed a soft kiss on the angel's temple.

"He got a little worse after you left, and he's been throwing up during the night. The doctors and nurses have been keeping an eye on him," Castiel replied and leaned into Dean with a deep sigh.

"You look horrible, Castiel, you should go home later and get some sleep," John told him.

"Yeah, you should," Dean agreed and looked at his mate in concern.

"But I don't want to leave him," Castiel muttered as Dean held him close with an arm around his waist. Their wings rested against each other which felt both familiar and comforting to the angel.

"You need sleep, Cas," Dean argued.

"Yeah, he looks really sleepy," Eden spoke and stared up at Castiel with a concerned frown. "But so does Isaac."

"Because puking is no fun," Isaac muttered and coughed a bit. He winced when the coughing caused his head to ache more.

The others laughed a little at his comment, and Lily persuaded Mary to lift her up so she could sit on the bed next to Isaac's good leg. The twins grinned at each other and were both relieved and comforted by the other's presence. Isaac's tail was bandaged and lay under the covers on his other side, while Lily brushed her tail against her brother's good leg.

"Glad you seem to be doing okay, Isaac, it could have gone so much worse for you," Mary spoke and smiled at him.

"I think I feel bad enough…" he argued. "My head is pounding and I wanna sleep…"

Castiel looked at him in sympathy. "You'll sleep soon."

Noah cried a little in the portable carriage, and Dean lifted him up and put him into Castiel's arms. The angel smiled and soothed his baby. He had missed little Noah but Isaac needed him by his side last night. Dean had prepared a few bottles from home, so Castiel took one of the bottles and fed it to the hungry baby.

After a few minutes, there was a silent knocking on the door. Dean was surprised to see Jody Mills standing there – the woman who had hit Isaac with her car after he ran out in front of it.

Jody smiled, although she seemed a little out of place and nervous at being there. "Hello, may I come in for a moment?"

Dean blinked at her and glanced briefly at Castiel before saying, "Sure."

Jody smiled again and entered the room quietly with a plastic bag in her hand. "I just wanted to say that I am really sorry about what happened. I just didn't have time to stop my car completely before it hit him – he just came out of nowhere. I'm very pleased to see that he seems to be doing alright." She looked over at Isaac, and sadness and guilt were written all over her face.

"Are you the one that hit Isaac?" Lily asked from the bed, and studied the woman.

Jody lowered her eyes, and Dean looked over at Lily. "Yeah, that was her, but she didn't do it on purpose. It's impossible to stop your car that fast when someone runs in front of it," Dean told her. Lily nodded and stared over at Jody again. The others looked over at her as well, and Jody shifted a little.

"Yeah, I wish my car brakes worked faster. I got suspended from work until they're done investigating if I kept to the speed limit, but that doesn't matter to me right now. I came here to let you know that I am really sorry – I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And I've got a small present for Isaac which I hope can cheer him up a little while he's here. If that's okay?" She smiled and looked over at Dean and Castiel for permission.

Castiel smiled, and Dean did too. "Sure, go ahead," Dean told her.

Jody grinned and went over to Isaac's bed while pulling something out of the plastic bag she was carrying. Isaac tilted his head in wonder and excitement, and his eyes widened when Jody pulled out a plush tiger from the bag. It was around 12 inches long (30cm), orange tiger color, and of good quality. Isaac immediately accepted the present with bandaged hands and grinned widely.

"Thank you, I've always wanted one of these!" he said before hugging it tightly. The others smiled at the scene, and Lily looked a little jealous but still happy for her brother.

Jody grinned. "I'm glad you like it, I figured that a boy like you would like a cool tiger."

"Yes, I love 'em!" Isaac exclaimed, and grinned up at her the best he could in his condition.

Jody laughed softly before turning to face Dean and Castiel. She took out a card from her pocket and handed it to Dean. "Since I feel like I owe you something, feel free to call me anytime if you need help from a police officer – I will treat you like special customers. At least when I get my badge back; they always take it when one of us have been in involved in something like this, but I hope to get it back soon." She smiled kindly at them, and Dean blinked down at the card with Jody's contact information on it.

"Thanks, I think that could come in handy with the neighbor we've got," Dean muttered and chuckled. Jody looked at him in confusion while the others chuckled too.

"Yeah, she can bust Crowley's ass!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Adrian, don't say that word in front of strangers," Castiel scolded him. Eden giggled.

"Well, I ought to be going now," Jody told them and smiled. "I hope Isaac makes a full recovery and that the doctors treat him nicely. Can't always trust the doctors not to be racist…"

Eden's eyes widened. "There are racist doctors?" she asked in shock.

"The racist are everywhere," John muttered and growled a little.

"Well, I think these doctors have taken well care of Isaac so far, so we might have gotten lucky," Mary pointed out.

"That's good to know," Jody chuckled. "Goodbye, and good luck with everything. I hope to see you again if you ever need any help." She shook Dean and Castiel's hands before moving towards the door.

"You'll hear from us if needed," Dean chuckled.

They waved goodbye at her and watched her go out the door and close it behind her again. After she was gone, Isaac continued to happily snuggle into his new plush toy, and the others grinned and smiled at him.

"She seemed pretty nice," Adrian spoke. "I feel bad for her that she hit Isaac…"

"Yeah, me too," Eden sighed. "But I'm glad she wasn't some racist who didn't care that she hit Isaac. That would have been worse."

"Indeed it would," Mary agreed.

"Dad," Adrian spoke and looked up at Dean. Dean looked down at him, as did Castiel. "Let's get rid of that ball and get a new one. It brings bad luck…"

Dean laughed and so did Mary and John. Castiel also seemed a little amused but he was too tired to laugh properly. Dean reached down and ruffled Adrian's hair with his hand. "Yeah, let's get a new one."

"I vote for a new ball too," Lily said from the bed.

"But I like that ball," Isaac pouted.

"I'm sure you like your head better," Lily argued. Isaac's eyes widened and he covered his head with his hands and leaned away from her. The others laughed again and the mood seemed more positive and relieved now.

They chatted and went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Isaac had to stay because of his broken leg and wing. His wing was still too fragile for him to be in a wheelchair while going to the cafeteria, and he was too dizzy to walk with crutches. So while the others went to eat, Isaac took a little nap for two hours to regain some strength. He still wasn't feeling well and was very tired and dizzy. The nurses had brought him hospital food earlier which turned out to be rather tasty. Mary told them that his hospital had some of the best hospital food in the entire state. He hadn't been able to eat much because his appetite was low, but Castiel was pleased that he had eaten something at least.

They sat in the cafeteria before returning to Isaac's room when he woke up again. They waited for Gabriel to show up after they had called him about the accident. Jo and her family would be coming too, and Sam and Jess were coming in the weekend because they were busy with work during the week.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the late afternoon, Gabriel finally arrived at the hospital.

They all flinched when the door was suddenly yanked open, and a distraught Gabriel entered. "Oh my god, what happened to my little prankster nephew?! Is he alive?" As soon as he spotted Isaac on the bed he rushed over to him.

Everyone seemed a little surprised at Gabriel's overreaction, and Dean rolled his eyes. "Jeez, we told you on the phone that he's alive and doing well."

"_Doing well?!"_ Gabriel blurted and snapped his head in Dean's direction. "He's on the bed wrapped up in bandages like a freaking mummy! How can he be doing '_well'?_"

Isaac blinked up at his uncle and chuckled a little. "I feel okay. Just dizzy and sore, and the light hurts my eyes. And I puked…"

"See! That's not what it's like to be 'doing well'," Gabriel insisted and stuck his tongue out at Dean briefly before looking down at Isaac in concern.

Dean glared at him and the kids giggled and chuckled. Castiel couldn't help but be slightly amused by Dean's glare, and he brushed his wing against the demon's as they sat next to the bed on Isaac's left side. Mary and John were seated on the other side, and Eden and Adrian were sitting on the foot of the bed while Lily still sat next to Isaac's right leg on the bed.

Gabriel had bought a little gift for Isaac as well – a book with children's ghost stories which Isaac had always enjoyed hearing. Castiel wasn't too happy about Isaac listening to ghost stories at the moment, but the boy seemed happy and eager to hear them later. Isaac loved ghosts and magic and such stuff, and those story genres were his favorites.

An hour later, Jo and her family came by after their work and school day had finished.

The little room was getting crowded, so Mary and John went back home a few minutes after Jo and her family had arrived. The children were sad to see them go, but Mary told them they had to go home anyway because they had work tomorrow. So they said goodbye to Mary and John and greeted Jo and the others instead.

"Hey there, little guy, doing well?" Jo asked and smiled down at Isaac when she stood next to him.

"Why does everyone think he's doing well?" Gabriel muttered, making the kids giggle.

"Yep, I'm okay," Isaac smiled weakly. "Do you have a present for me too?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

The others laughed out loud, and Castiel scolded Isaac for being rude. Dean just laughed at Isaac's forwardness, and rubbed his tail against Cas' leg when the angel scolded their son.

"Yep, we do," Jo grinned, and handed him a small present.

Isaac ripped the paper away and smiled widely when he saw the item. It was a toy soldier, one of the newer models.

"It'll protect you while you sleep, together with that tiger of yours," Jo told him.

"Thank you, aunt Jo and uncle Tom," Isaac smiled. The children often referred to Jo as 'aunt' because of her and Dean's close friendship. And she and Tom were their godparents, after all. Jo and Tom grinned down at Isaac and were pleased that he liked the present. Isaac let Lily hold the new toy as well when she got curious, but soldier toys didn't interest her that much. Adrian was more eager to see it than her, and Isaac smiled proudly when his older brother seemed to be a little jealous.

Eden and Jason ended up standing next to each other and watching the others chat and talk about the accident and Isaac's condition. Emma was staying close to Jo's side.

"I'm surprised they even treat him here. I once heard that a demon doctor in his hospital almost refused to operate an angel, even if it meant that the angel would die. Fucking racists," Jo growled.

"When I got here with the ambulance, I had to make them switch doctors. I didn't feel comfortable about the angel doctor operating on Isaac. The look he gave him scared me," Castiel muttered. He had picked up Noah earlier and held him in his arms while the baby gurgled and looked around.

Jo's jaw dropped. "_Seriously?_ C'mon! Doctors are supposed to help everybody! They should fire that dude."

"I totally agree. Let's fire and shoot the guy," Gabriel exclaimed. Jo laughed.

"You guys are so noisy, it hurts my head," Isaac muttered and covered his ears a bit.

"Hey, I ain't noisy," Gabriel protested.

Lily frowned at her brother. "But they're talking normally."

"I think the little guy needs to be alone for a bit and sleep," Jo spoke. She smiled at Isaac in sympathy when he seemed to feel a little sick.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere else and talk while Isaac gets some rest," Dean said. "C'mon, kids, let's go." He started guiding the other children towards the door.

"But Isaac just napped an hour ago," Lily pointed out, and reluctantly followed Dean.

"Well, Isaac hurt his head so he's not feeling so well," Dean pointed out. "C'mon, Eden," he said when Eden and Jason were a bit behind.

"I'm coming, dad," Eden spoke and followed him outside the room with Jason.

They informed a nurse that Isaac was sleeping for now, and went outside to sit by a bench and talk. The children were chatting and playing, although Lily seemed less playful than usual. She was still worried about her twin even if Isaac was doing rather fine. Emma managed to make her more cheerful, however, and soon they and Adrian were playing catch on the lawn. It was already 6pm and everyone was getting hungry, so they bought some food from the cafeteria and enjoyed it together.

After having eaten, Eden and Jason went around the small area outside the hospital with a garden, trees, and benches. They didn't need to stay as close to the adults as the younger children did, so they found themselves a nice spot under a tree almost out of their parents' sight. They sat down and leaned back against the tree, and Eden pulled up tiny flowers from the lawn and ripped the leaves off absently. Jason watched her silently.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked her after a few moments.

Eden bit at her lip and stared at the flower in her hand which had almost no leaves left by now. She felt a little guilty and sorry for the pretty flower. "Isaac could have died, you know. And what if he had? Dad and papa would never be the same again, and neither would our lives."

Jason blinked at her. "Yeah, but he didn't die. He'll be okay."

"It just got me to think about what would be if he had…"

Jason stared at her silently when he saw her fighting to hold back her tears. Her wings were trembling behind her and her tail did as well. Eden usually put her hair up into a ponytail, had some clips in it or put in other things to make it look nice, but today there was no ponytail and no clips; just her long sandy-blonde hair hanging down and almost shielding her face from Jason's view. After a few moments of not knowing what to say or do, Jason reached out and gently put Eden's hair back behind her ear so he could see her better.

Eden blinked and turned her head to look at him in wonder. Her eyes were teary, but no tears had dropped yet.

Jason smiled at her. "I think you should be more happy than sad right now. Isaac is alive, after all. Not everyone is that lucky."

Eden seemed a little taken aback by that, and continued staring at him in wonder. Then, her lips curled into a smile and her eyes seemed happier. "Yeah, I should be happy. Thanks, Jason." Jason merely smiled back, and they stared at each other for a little while until Eden looked away with a blush.

They both jumped in surprise when Gabriel came over to them. They looked up at him and blinked when he stared between them intensely before smirking. "Ohhh, young love! Did you write your names inside a heart on the tree yet?"

Eden and Jason both blushed like mad, and Eden got up from the ground fast.

"What? No! Stop being silly, uncle Gabe!" she blushed and shoved her uncle lightly. She gave him a dark glare when he laughed in response.

"Damn, your glare reminds me so much of Cassie's. It's kinda scary," Gabriel laughed.

"Yeah, her glare scares me too," Jason muttered. He grinned when Eden turned to glare at him, and he playfully bumped his fist against her shoulder. Her slightly rough feathers touched against his hand and he shivered at the feeling. It felt nice.

Gabriel smirked knowingly at Jason, and when Eden started walking back up to the others, Gabe pulled an arm around Jason's shoulders and pulled him close. "Keeping an eye on you, boy, although you do seem right for her."

Jason's face went bright red and he wrestled out of Gabriel's hold. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he stuttered and looked away. Gabriel just continued to smirk at him and followed Eden up to the others by the benches.

"Are we going inside to see Isaac again?" Lily asked and looked up at her parents expectantly.

"Yeah, we'll go inside and see him. But maybe he's still sleeping," Dean told her and ruffled her hair with affection.

"Let's hope you keep a better eye on him in the future. Although he has to be pretty dumb to make the same mistake twice," Jo pointed out.

Tom touched Jo's hair absently and smirked when he said, "Well, you stepped in the same dog shit twice once, I wonder what that makes you then…"

Jo gasped at Tom's rudeness and slapped his arm while glaring daggers at him. Dean cracked up, and Castiel also couldn't help but find it amusing. The children all laughed and giggled, as did Gabriel.

"Shut up!" Jo told them and glared at all of them. She looked at Tom and said, "I'm not making you dinner for a week." Tom just laughed.

"Well, let's go inside and see if Isaac is awake," Dean finally said, still laughing a bit, and grabbed Lily's hand. Castiel joined him as he walked inside, and Noah was wide awake in his arms and squirmed and gurgled restlessly.

Jason grinned at his parents when Jo continued glaring at Tom and Tom only seemed amused. He saw that Eden was smiling as well as they walked back inside, and she met his eyes and her smile widened.

Isaac woke up a little after they came into his room. Jo and the others said goodbye to him and wished him a good recovery before leaving. Dean sent Castiel home to get some proper sleep while he stayed the night at the hospital with Isaac. The angel was reluctant to leave his son's side, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep properly at the hospital so he decided to give in to Dean's suggestion.

They said goodbye to Isaac and Dean before Castiel drove the other children home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: So now poor Isaac just needs to recover. I think he'll be more careful now when he's on the street. This chapter was difficult to write… I have almost no medical knowledge, but Google did help me a little. And the thing with Crowley still has to reach its climax, but he'll be around for a few more chapters. After that I'll likely make some time jumps and draw the story closer to its conclusion. Still have a few more things to explore before it ends.

Thanks for reading and for you continued support! :) Please leave a review.


	32. Chapter 32

**September 2026 (Castiel is 37, Dean is 38, Eden is 13, Adrian is 9 (almost 10), the twins are 5 (almost 6), Noah is 4 months old).**

Isaac's condition was slowly improving. They kept him at the hospital for a while because of his bad concussion and his complicated wing fracture. Sam, Jessica, and their children had dropped by in the weekend after the accident to see him. Jessica had been pretty freaked out, and Sam had seemed rather upset as well. But Isaac was getting better, although he already found it extremely boring to be in the hospital bed all day long. He wanted desperately to go outside and play with the hospital's other kids, but he was still a little unsteady on his legs and crutches for the first few days. He had also been a little irritated and tired at first because of his head injury, and he was still a bit more quiet than usual sometimes, but the doctors had told them that it was normal.

Dean and Castiel had already had a little talk with Isaac about being more careful and why following their rules was so important. The boy seemed pretty ashamed, because he knew very well that he had done something very wrong by running into the street. Dean could tell that Isaac had a lot more respect for streets and cars now, so he hoped the boy would be less reckless from now on.

The week after the accident they were still influenced by it. Lily was scared to go near the street, and the house felt strangely empty without Isaac at home to run around with Lily and always make noise. The others had started to miss it a lot.

Wednesday afternoon, nine days after the accident, Dean picked up Eden, Adrian, and Lily and drove to the hospital to visit Isaac who was being released that evening. Dean had taken the Impala to work, so Castiel had taken the Tahoe and driven to the hospital earlier that day with Noah to see Isaac and get him prepared to go home.

Isaac was excited to see everyone, and a doctor was assessing his wing one final time before he could go. The bandages around his head and hands had been removed, as had the stitches on his forehead and tail. His tail was still wrapped up in bandages, though.

"Hey buddy, ready to go home soon?" Dean smiled when he entered Isaac's room with Lily, Eden, and Adrian.

"Yay, I can't wait," Isaac exclaimed. He stared at the doctor in annoyance when he kept touching his right wing and feeling it. The doctor was around fifty years old and was a male human. It was complicated to properly put a broken wing in a cast, so two pieces of wood or metal was often strapped to each side of the wing to hold it still and steady, and bandages were wrapped around it.

"Sit still," the doctor ordered when Isaac squirmed too much. "I'll be done very soon, so be patient."

"Patience is not in Isaac's vocabulary," Dean smirked.

The human doctor chuckled. "I noticed that, he's quite a firecracker sometimes, even with a concussion."

Castiel smiled fondly while he held Noah on his arm.

When the doctor was done with the wing, he turned to look at them. "Well, the healing goes as expected but it's still broken. So you have to keep a close eye on him and make sure that he doesn't injure his wing, leg or head any further. He should be do fine using crutches – he's already practiced here, and he was quite good at it after his dizziness went away. Isn't that right?" the doctor smiled and looked at Isaac.

"Yup, it was kinda fun," Isaac spoke.

Dean chuckled. "Can he go back to kindergarten yet?"

"Well, I'd probably wait with taking him back there until next week, or wait until he has fully recovered. And since, uh," the doctor looked into his papers to find Castiel's name, "Castiel is staying home on maternity leave, he can probably take care of Isaac until then."

Dean turned to look at his mate who nodded in agreement. "Yes, I can do that," Castiel spoke.

The doctor smiled. "Good. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and isn't too wild, and that he doesn't attempt to do anything he cannot do in his condition. If luck is out and he should head his head again, you must take him back here immediately since it can cause serious brain injuries to hit your head during a concussion. Give him plenty of fluids and make sure he sleeps regularly. His wing must not be squeezed anywhere, and it's best if he lies down on a firm surface with it every now and then – and don't let it rest up against a wall or a couch when he's lying down; it must be as straight and relaxed as possible."

Castiel nodded. "I will make sure to do so." Dean smiled and discretely rubbed his tail against the angel.

"So I can go home now?" Isaac asked and looked at the doctor with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, if you can avoid getting hurt again," the doctor smirked.

Lily cheered happily, and Eden and Adrian were also glad that their brother was finally coming home again.

"Thanks, doc," Dean grinned. The doctor smiled and nodded at him before leaving the room.

They gave Isaac his crutches and helped him off the bed. They put all his toys and things into a bag and helped him outside. Everyone was happy that they wouldn't have to visit him at the hospital anymore and that he could go home. The hospital was a gruesome reminder of what had happened and what could have happened the week before.

Isaac did pretty well on his crutches although he was pretty clumsy with them sometimes. Dean or Castiel walked by his side all the time to avoid him falling over.

They put Isaac into the Impala because the backseat had more space, and Adrian rode in it along with Dean and Isaac. The rest of the children went into the Tahoe which Castiel drove home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isaac was excited to be home again, and he almost couldn't wait to get inside and watch cartoons. They had to be careful about what position he was sitting in because of his leg and wing, so he had to sit in a kitchen chair with his leg up and his broken wing having plenty of free space around it.

"I don't wanna sit like that, it looks stupid," Isaac pouted when they put the kitchen chair over to the TV.

"Well, you kinda have to, otherwise your wing is gonna hurt pretty bad," Dean told him.

Isaac continued staring at the chair skeptically before making his way over to it. Castiel helped him sit down properly and put a stool in front of him to rest his leg on. There was a soft blanket on the stool to make it more comfortable.

Lily giggled a little when she saw her brother's annoyed face.

"Glad it's not me," Adrian remarked casually.

"Shut up," Isaac muttered.

"Hey, be nice to each other," Dean told them, but couldn't help but smirk in amusement. "And remember you may only watch TV for twenty minutes, Isaac. The doctor said you should rest, which means not too much TV. So in twenty minutes you won't watch TV until tomorrow, got it?"

"Yes, daddy," came Isaac's annoyed reply. Castiel smiled at his son in sympathy and gently stroked his hand through the boy's hair before stepping away.

Noah began crying in the portable carriage, and Dean went over to pick him up and soothe him. "Shhh, what's wrong with you, little guy? Hungry?"

"I think he is, he hasn't eaten for three hours," Castiel smiled and came over to them. He looked fondly at Dean and Noah when the demon rocked the grumpy baby on his arm and made the crying sound pretty funny and shaky as Noah was bounced up and down. Dean grinned in amusement and flapped the baby's lips with his finger while he cried, and Noah laughed at the funny sound between his sobs.

Eden grinned. "You're silly, dad."

"What? He likes it," Dean said and continued it.

Castiel rolled his eyes and took Noah from Dean's arms. "He's not getting any food this way."

"I'm hungry too!" Isaac said from his chair and tried turning his head around to see them.

"Yeah, we're gonna make dinner now, so be patient," Dean told him and chuckled.

Eden went over to see if Isaac was comfortable and gave him the remote control from the table. Lily sat down in her beanbag and watched TV with her twin for the first time in nine days, while Dean and Castiel began making dinner and feeding Noah.

Eden went over to them with a cheerful look on her face. Adrian was already in the kitchen, helping setting the table which was one of his house chores. He frowned at his sister when he saw her happy face.

"Dad? Papa?" she asked and looked between them.

"Yes, sweetie?" Castiel replied while he put Noah into the baby seat at the table. Dean was busy cooking some pasta, which was a quick meal to prepare. Neither of them wanted to spend too much time cooking tonight, and everyone loved pasta anyway.

"Today I heard Garth say that we're getting a new student in my class next week. He told me in secret that this new boy is like me – an angel/demon hybrid," Eden grinned. "I think this Tobias guy that you said you met has a son my age then." She looked at Castiel with an excited smile, and the angel blinked at her before returning it. Castiel and Dean had told them about Tobias and Damian, and that their children might attend their school very soon. Eden and Adrian were both very excited to meet other children like them.

"Really?" Adrian said, eyes wide.

"That sounds nice," Castiel smiled and went over to her after having put Noah in the baby seat. Noah held his own bottle while he drank from it. "I thought he would be a grade below you, though. He was born around five months later than you, I think."

"Hmm, well, Garth said he skipped a grade," Eden explained. "He must be pretty clever then."

Dean chuckled from the stove and turned to look at her. "Well, in the fourth grade you were offered to skip a grade as well but you refused, remember?"

Eden had always been doing well in school and took her homework seriously, so when her results were above average for her age the teachers had offered she could skip the fifth grade. "Yeah, that's because I like my class and I don't want to be separated from Ariel. And the kids in the grade above mine are pretty… immature," Eden spoke and scrunched her nose a little. "Actually, all the boys in my class are acting immaturely also."

Dean laughed. "Doesn't surprise me, boys that age always behave like kindergarteners, even if they're trying to impress the girls."

"I won't become like that," Adrian stated.

"Yeah, right," Eden chuckled and ruffled his hair. Adrian whined and slapped her hand away and Eden laughed.

"Tobias had two other kids, didn't he?" Dean asked and looked over at Castiel. "You said he'd told you that they had three children, and one was around four years old. Maybe the middle kid is Adrian's age?"

Castiel blinked and briefly glanced at Adrian. "Hmm, I don't know, he didn't say how old the children were. We only chatted for a few minutes."

"Well, I hope this guy is nice," Eden spoke. "I'm quite excited to have someone else like me in my class. It'll teach the bullies that I am perfectly normal."

"Well said, my girl," Dean grinned and went back to stir in the pasta.

"I don't know, you're still pretty short. In a few years I'll be much taller than you. And you have boobs," Adrian pointed out.

Eden growled at him in annoyance and shoved his wing in embarrassment. "So what if I'm short! And I'm a girl; girls have boobs, you dummy!" She blushed furiously as she glared at her brother who was laughing at her.

"Be nice to each other," Castiel scowled and moved them further apart. "And you don't say such things to a girl, Adrian."

"Sorry, papa," Adrian giggled.

"Only when they get older," Dean remarked from the stove, and grinned when Castiel and Eden glared over at him.

Castiel glanced back at Noah before telling Eden, "Will you look after him for a moment, please?" When she nodded he went over to Isaac to check on him. The doctors had told him to keep an eye on him to see if he had any personality changes, was tired more than usual, etc. Isaac seemed to be doing fine. He was watching TV quietly with Lily, but was a bit quieter than usual which was what had concerned Castiel. He still wasn't used to seeing the more quiet side of Isaac when the boy had his moments of being tired and irritated as a result of the concussion. It felt wrong that he wasn't being hyper and tumbling around on the floor and couch with Lily. It kind of broke Castiel's heart, but he hoped that Isaac would go back to being his old self again soon.

When dinner was ready, Isaac had to sit at the table end to have more space. Dean and Castiel sat on either side of him and were careful to not hit his leg under the table. Isaac's appetite had improved now. At the beginning he didn't want to eat much, but now he ate much like usual and in the usual amounts. They had given him a few Tylenol pills to help the pains he sometimes got.

Isaac was annoyed that he couldn't watch more television that day, so instead they all played a small family game to keep him and the others entertained. Dean bragged when he won, and Castiel rolled his eyes at his mate. Isaac went to bed willingly afterwards. He was tired and sleepy, and they put one of the other baby monitors into his room so he could tell them through it if he was awake and needed help getting up from the bed. Castiel was worried that he would try to get up on his own, so he had to sit down with Isaac and make him swear that he wouldn't attempt to do that. Isaac only got even more annoyed when he was told he couldn't do something, but he promised Castiel that he wouldn't.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isaac stayed home for the rest of the week. Castiel helped him up in the morning and made him take a nap during the day and stay away from the television for the first two days until Isaac felt better in his head. The boy had been utterly bored without TV, video games, and so on, so Castiel had to play games with him and let him play with his toys on the couch table. Maggie had just given birth to eight puppies, so Castiel had taken Isaac over to Kevin's house to see them. It seemed to put the boy in a much better mood, and Kevin had lifted one of the still blind pups up for Isaac to hold. Later the rest of the children had gone over to see them too, and they were all excited to see the little Bernese mountain dog puppies. Lily and Isaac had both begged to get one of the pups when they were bigger, but Dean and Castiel weren't sure about that yet.

Monday morning was hectic like any other morning at the house. Adrian, Isaac, and Lily were having breakfast, and Eden already ate hers. She was packing her schoolbag and making sure she had all her finished homework with her. Castiel was putting lunchboxes into the kids' schoolbags when Dean came over.

"Do you think we should take Isaac to the kindergarten yet? I know we talked about waiting, but he seems pretty excited about going," Dean spoke.

Castiel fumbled to find space for Adrian's lunchbox in his bag. "No, I think we should wait until his leg has healed. You know Isaac – once he sees the other children running around, he will want to join them no matter what. We can't risk him getting injured further. I'm home all day so I can take care of him." He looked over his shoulder at Dean who silently nodded.

"Yeah, he's not gonna be happy, though."

"Who won't be happy about what?" Eden asked when she came over.

"Isaac won't be happy," Dean told her with a small smile and went over to the dining table where the other kids were eating. Isaac looked up when he felt his father looking at him. "You won't be going to kindergarten yet, Isaac, you'll stay home with papa until you can walk again."

"Whaaat? But I wanna go!" Isaac whined. His concussion was much better now, so he could finally watch TV for longer time again. Castiel, however, didn't allow him to watch it for more than three hours a day which Isaac certainly didn't approve of. "I have no one to play with here, and papa is busy with cleaning and laundry, and looking after Noah…"

"I know, but the other kids will only make you more wild and reckless, and then you could break your leg all over again. So you stay home for another three to four weeks, got it?"

Isaac pouted and crossed his arms in defiance. Lily stared at him and felt bad for her brother.

"Hey, cheer up, buddy," Dean told him and touched Isaac's shoulder. Isaac shook his hand off and continued looking away and acting offended. "Well, suit yourself," Dean spoke and went back to the kitchen.

Eden stared over at her brother with a concerned frown, as did Adrian.

Castiel sighed and was finally done with the lunchboxes. He went out into the entrance hall to place all the schoolbags there so they were ready. Noah was still sleeping upstairs.

"Excited for today, Eden?" Dean smiled at her.

"Yeah, I hope the new hybrid boy is nice," she spoke and smiled excitedly. "I wonder what he looks like. If his wings are like mine or more like an angel's… and if he has a tail."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, let me know about it tonight when we come home." Eden nodded and grinned, and Dean brushed his tail against hers and entwined them briefly. "Can't believe my little girl is in the eighth grade already… Another year and then you're in high school."

Eden chuckled and gave his tail and playful nudge with her own. Dean smiled at that.

They all got ready to leave, and Isaac continued to be annoyed that he couldn't join. Castiel said goodbye to them at the door while Isaac stayed inside, and the kids waved back at him as they disappeared down the street in the car. Crowley's car was already gone, meaning that Cas wouldn't have to worry about him for a while now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eden was rather excited when she entered the school. Adrian could feel it easily. He kind of envied her that she would have someone in her class who was like them. Eden noticed her brother's jealousy and ruffled his hair with affection, making him slap her hand away and scowl at her for doing it in public. Eden merely laughed at him and they parted ways inside the school. She found Ariel whom she always went to classes with. They often arrived at the school at the same time, and one would wait for the other under the clock by the staircase.

"You seem excited," Ariel smiled when Eden came over.

"Yep, and you know why," Eden grinned.

"Yes, the new student. I'm quite excited as well to see what he looks like, considering how different you and your siblings all look." They started walking up the stairs towards their classroom on the third floor, and hundreds of other kids passed by. They kept to the right side of the stairs to avoid walking into the ones heading downstairs, and a few other students ran past them in a hurry.

Eden laughed. "Yeah, but I like that we're different."

Ariel smiled. "How is Isaac doing?"

"Good, but he's annoyed that he has to stay home to avoid injury at the kindergarten. He always comes home with scrapes and bruises from playing rough there, so I get why my parents want him to stay home," Eden explained.

"Yeah, I've never seen a boy play that rough before," Ariel chuckled. They finally reached the third floor and went towards their classroom.

Their classroom was almost filled with students by now since classes began in four minutes. Everyone found their seats, and Eden and Ariel sat together in the middle of the classroom by the window. The class' bullies sat in the back, two rows behind them.

Everyone was excited to see the new student, but only Eden and Ariel knew that he was an angel/demon hybrid. Their first class was with Garth who was still teaching them math. They had gotten a new music teacher, though. He shushed everyone as he entered.

"Find your seats and look nice for the student, will ya," he said, and looked firmly at the five boys in the back row. Everyone sat down quietly and peered up towards Garth when he invited the new student inside.

Eden watched as the boy entered the classroom.

He was a male beta with dark brown hair, bluish grey eyes, and his wings were dark grey with some lighter grey and brownish feathers here and there. Eden could easily tell that the feathers were rough like hers, and possibly even rougher. He was around her height, had a friendly look, and he was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt. Eden smiled when she saw the boy's tail curl nervously next to his leg, but he kept smiling over the classroom. His eyes briefly met with Eden's and he looked a little surprised to see her wings which were definitely not ordinary demon wings.

Everyone gasped silently when they saw what kind of hybrid he was, and started whispering.

Garth clapped his hands twice to make everyone quiet down. "This is Carter Jefferson, who is our new transfer student. You will welcome him nicely, even if you're already staring funnily at him." He glared over the class and everyone immediately straightened up and tried to look neutral.

One of the angel boys from the back row suddenly stood up and shouted, "This class is turning into a freak show!" He burst out laughing and his four friends laughed with him. Some of the others laughed a bit as well although they tried to hold it back, while others glared over their shoulders at him and called him a 'childish asshole'. Eden looked towards the back row over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at the boy. The boy – Alex – looked back at her with a hateful smirk.

"Alex! Principal's office_, now,_" Garth growled and pointed at the door.

Alex got up with a nonchalant smirk and glared at Eden as he walked past her, and she glared right back at him. They continued glaring at each other until Alex reached the teacher and Carter. He sneered at Carter before walking out of the class, and Garth scowled at him until he was gone. Carter seemed pretty unaffected by it, although Eden could tell he was nervous.

Garth looked over the class again. "Any more students who want to talk to the principal?" He was met by silence and lowered gazes. "Good. Now, find a seat, Carter," he told the new boy.

Carter nodded and went through the past the rows of tables until he found an available spot on Eden's right side on the row next to the window row. He sat down carefully and glanced at Eden who gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm Eden," she whispered. Ariel, who was sitting closest to the window on Eden's other side, leaned forward and glanced at Carter curiously. "And that's Ariel," Eden added and chuckled.

"I'm Carter, but you already know that," Carter told her and smiled.

Eden chuckled again and turned her attention back to Garth as he began teaching them math. Math wasn't Eden's best subject but she liked Garth. He was good at helping her understand the equations better, and he kept the bullies from the back row away from her most of the time.

Carter looked away and found a block of paper from his bag to write down Garth's notes from the blackboard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was a lunch break at the school at 12:10pm, and Carter approached Eden when she and Ariel were preparing to go somewhere.

"Um, excuse me?"

Eden blinked and looked at Carter. Most of the others had left class to eat, while others stayed behind to eat in the classroom. "Yes?" she asked.

"Is there vending machine to buy water from? I forgot to bring a bottle…" he muttered.

"Sure, follow me," Eden offered. Ariel grinned a bit and followed after them as well.

Carter looked a little out of place as they walked down the third floor corridor. Kids were screaming and running by all the time, and he didn't look used to that.

"You look a little uncomfortable," Ariel pointed out.

Carter turned his head to look at them. "Yeah, my previous school was very small. We didn't have kids running around like this…"

Eden was texting someone on her cell phone before putting it away. She smiled up at Carter and told him, "My little brother really wants to meet you, so I told him to meet us by the vending machine. If you don't mind?" She and Adrian had cell phones already. Adrian had just gotten his a few months ago because Dean and Castiel wanted to be able to reach him in case something was wrong. And pretty much all kids his age had one. They had bought him a pay plan that didn't include internet access, and the phone had several child-safe restrictions.

"Oh right, my pa said that your parents have five children. That's a lot…" Carter said.

Eden laughed softly. "Yes, but I like my big family."

When they reached the vending machine, they chatted a bit while Carter got himself a bottle of water. They waited for Adrian to show up.

Four minutes later Adrian came running and was panting when he reached them.

"Took your time," Eden joked and smirked at him.

Adrian glared and caught his breath. "You try running between all those kids," he muttered. Eden chuckled, and Adrian turned his attention to Carter who was watching him just as curiously as Adrian was watching him. "Wow…"

Carter blinked. "Yeah, I never thought I would meet other kids like me, beside my siblings."

Eden smiled. "Neither did we." Ariel was smiling at them as she stood quietly next to Eden. She was a few inches taller than Eden.

They chatted a bit and talked about Carter and his family. He said he had two younger siblings, and that his sister had just started in the second grade at the school. His family had lived in a smaller town in southern California but had moved back to this city recently because his father Damian got a better job there. He told them he was twelve years old, but would be thirteen on the first of December. He was pretty curious to hear about their family as well, and they asked questions back and forth until the school bell rang.

"Oh, I didn't get to eat my lunch…" Adrian muttered.

"Me neither, but we can eat it in the small break in fifty minutes. I already ate some of mine earlier," Eden told him. "You better eat it all, or papa gets mad and will make you make your own lunch from now on."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know, I'll eat it, stop bossing me around." Eden slapped her tail against his thigh in a playful matter, and Adrian did the same to her before running off again.

Carter watched it with a smile before joining his two female classmates as they walked back to their class.

When they reached the classroom, Alex blocked the door. Eden scowled up at him as the slightly overweight boy blocked the way and watched her with a smug smirk. "What's wrong, Mixy Pops? Can't get past me?" he mocked, and his smirk turned even more smug and malicious. He'd been calling her 'Mixy Pops' ever since he saw her eat a bag of mixed flavored lollipops called 'Mixy-pops', and mocked her that she was just as mixed as those lollipops. Eden resented the nickname, and her glare turned darker after the words left his mouth.

"Jackass," Ariel snapped at him and glared as him as well. Carter stood behind the girls and seemed a little unsure of himself and of what was going on.

"Move away, Alex," Eden bit out. She tried moving past him, but he quickly blocked her.

"Ah-ah-ah," he told her and pushed her back. "This ain't a circus. Only students are allowed inside. Ariel can come in if she behaves nicely." He roamed his eyes over Ariel's body and smirked when he stared at her boobs.

Ariel covered herself with her arms and grimaced at him. She shook her head in rejection about going in without Eden.

Alex' four friends (who were angel/human hybrids) laughed behind him as he bullied Eden and her two friends. Their laughing only seemed to make Alex even smugger.

"Funny, I already see that the circus show has started. I see one donkey blocking the door and four monkeys laughing behind it," Eden quipped and kept glaring at Alex when she spoke the words.

The four boys immediately went silent, and Alex looked a little taken aback. He growled and stepped towards her threateningly. "Who are you calling a donkey, you filthy half-breed?!" he snapped.

"Hey!"

They all looked up when the teacher, Miss Morgan, came over. Alex shrunk back a little and stared at her with wide eyes. "You again, Alex?" the teacher asked with disapproval in her voice. "Principal's office, now."

"But I didn't do anything!" Alex immediately protested.

"_Now,"_ Miss Morgan growled and stared at him firmly.

Alex muttered a curse under his breath and gave Eden a hard glare before walking towards the stairs. Eden followed him with her eyes and smirked a little when she saw him go. Usually Eden was kind to others and always helpful, and she liked to stay out of trouble, but when she was angry she totally had Dean's spirit.

"Now, into class with you so we can begin," Miss Morgan said and guided the three of them inside.

Alex' friends had quickly found their seats, and they averted Eden's eyes when she entered the room. They were never very tough when Alex wasn't around. Eden, Ariel, and Carter sat back down and got their notes ready.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean picked them up from school and Eden's gymnastics studio at around 4:50pm before picking up Lily as well and driving home. He was excited to hear about Eden's meeting with Carter, but he wanted to wait with the story until they were home and Castiel could hear it as well.

When they got inside, Eden and Adrian excitedly told them about Carter and what he was like.

"I'm glad that you get along well," Castiel smiled. They all sat on the couch and listened to the story, and Isaac sat on his kitchen chair as usual (which he still wasn't happy about).

"Yeah, he was pretty nice. And smart. He's good at math so I hope he can help me out a bit," Eden chuckled.

"How did the other kids react to him?" Dean asked.

Eden scrunched her nose a bit. "A few of them disapproved of him, like they do of me. The others seemed pretty surprised that there are other angel/demon hybrids out there and looked at him curiously all day. I think it made him a little uncomfortable. Alex was being a jackass as usual."

"Ah, Alex, you told us he gives you trouble sometimes," Dean said.

"Wonder if he's related to Liam," Adrian muttered. Noah was on the couch between him and Castiel, and Adrian glanced down at the baby who eyed his wings curiously and tried to grab them. Lily giggled when Adrian scolded Noah and grabbed his curious hands.

"I wanna be in school, too," Lily spoke and pouted.

"Me too!" Isaac blurted.

Dean laughed. "You have to wait another year."

"That's unfair," Lily whined.

"You should be glad there aren't any bullies in kindergarten," Eden told them.

"But I wanna be a big girl," Lily murmured and leaned against Eden's arm. She rubbed her cheek against her older sister's bare arm and snuggled into her. Eden smiled and unfolded her wing to cover Lily with it.

"But you are a big girl," Eden told her and smiled proudly down at her. Lily giggled shyly up at her.

Dean and Castiel smiled as the two sisters bonded and leaned into each other. Sometimes Lily and Eden's relationship was a bit strained because Eden was strict towards the twins when they misbehaved, causing Lily to see her as 'the bad guy' sometimes. The loving moment between the two sisters made everyone smile, while Isaac tilted his head and watched them curiously.

Castiel suddenly yelped and flinched when Noah managed to grab some of his feathers while he was distracted, and the pain from the baby pulling at them surprised him. "Noah, stop it," he scowled, and tried to make his little son let go again. The others laughed.

"Noah likes wings!" Isaac exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah, he really does. Especially your papa's" Dean grinned.

Castiel glared at Dean over his shoulder before picking up Noah and placing him in his lap.

They slowly began preparing dinner and getting ready to eat. Afterwards, the kids watched some TV while Dean and Castiel did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen a bit before joining them on the couch.

Isaac went to bed at 7:45pm and Lily did as well. Castiel helped Isaac into bed and tucked him in, making sure he was lying comfortable and wouldn't hurt his broken leg or wing. His kissed him goodnight before going downstairs again.

Downstairs, Adrian was playing a card game with Eden. She was teaching him a new game she had learned in school, and Adrian always liked learning new games even though playing with your older sister wasn't always that much fun. But he and Eden got along well.

Dean and Castiel watched some television with Noah in their arms while the kids played. When it was time for bed Adrian suddenly approached Dean while the demon was walking back to the couch after having been in the kitchen. He looked up at him and asked, "Dad? How are babies made?"

Dean chocked on the beer he was drinking and coughed like mad. He sometimes got himself a single can of beer in the evening because he enjoyed it, but he never drank more than one beer during the workdays. Adrian stood in front of him and stared up at him, waiting for an answer, while Eden tried not to giggle on the couch. Castiel was walking around, feeding Noah some milk and looked up when Adrian asked the awkward question.

"What? Oh, please don't start with that again! You're way too young!" Dean groaned.

"I'm almost 10," Adrian pointed out and seemed a little offended at being called 'too young'. "And most of my classmates already know, they just won't tell because they're afraid the teachers will hear it. I heard Liam talk about that it involves the boy sticking his manly parts into the girl. Is that true?" he asked with a disgusted grimace.

"Uh," Dean hesitated and glanced over at Cas for help.

The angel merely smirked at him and shook his head. "Don't look at me, Dean, it's your turn to explain it."

Dean groaned. "Jee, thanks, Cas." He sighed and looked down at Adrian who was still waiting for an answer. "Yeah, that's true. The guy sticks his penis into the girl's vagina and that's how they make a baby."

Adrian thought about his words for a moment and looked between Dean and Castiel. "But how does that work with you and papa, then? And how can babies come out of _that?_"

Dean ignored Eden's giggling from the couch, and groaned as he put his beer away on the semi-wall behind the couch. "Well, submissives like your papa have a different anatomy but still have the same girl parts inside. The penis just goes into the other, um, hole."

"Ew, you actually _do_ that?!" Adrian blurted in disgust. Eden began laughing, and Castiel blushed furiously and tried to concentrate on feeding Noah instead.

"Yeah, we do that, and it actually feels very nice," Dean said and smirked when Adrian seemed unconvinced.

"But you still haven't told me how babies come out of that."

Dean rubbed his neck awkwardly and averted his eyes. "Uh, well, the girl – or the submissive male – has tiny little eggs inside her body. Like a chicken, except they're much smaller and they don't lay them like chickens either. And the boy has tiny little sperm cells inside his, uh, balls." He shifted awkwardly and continued. "And when a boy and a girl get together, the boy releases those tiny sperm cells into the girl or the submissive which then swim into her body and up to her eggs. Usually just one sperm cell touches the egg and joins with it, but sometimes it can be two or more, and then a baby is created. And then the baby begins to grow bigger and bigger until it's born." He shrugged and glanced down at Adrian who narrowed his eyes as he took in all the new information.

Eden was still giggling, and Castiel shifted awkwardly when Adrian glanced over at him and at Noah.

"I see…" Adrian muttered. "But why does it feel nice? It sounds pretty gross to me."

Dean groaned and Castiel almost felt sorry for him. "Well," he said, "when you put your penis inside a girl or a submissive, it feels very nice – for both parties. Both guys and girls are very, um, sensitive down there. And you just make a lot of movements to make it feel nicer and then eventually it feels _really _nice and it's over. And then the sperm cells go inside and do their job, but usually angels and demons can only become pregnant while in heat where an egg is released, but the girls can also conceive outside their heat, it's just a bit more difficult. Humans don't have heats and they can get a baby almost any time."

"So that's why we sometimes have to go to grandma and grandpa's house for a week? Because papa's egg got released?" Adrian asked.

Dean couldn't help but smirk when he saw Castiel blush harder than ever and try to hide. "Yeah, that's why. When a girl or submissive is in heat, it smells good – so good that guys, especially alphas, can't stop themselves, and it goes on for an entire week."

"Don't make me picture that!" Eden groaned from the couch and buried her face in her hands. Dean laughed at her.

"But why doesn't Eden go into heat then?" Adrian asked.

Dean laughed when Eden gasped in horror and threw a couch pillow directly in Adrian's face.

"That's because she doesn't have a mate. You need to be mated to go into heat," Dean chuckled. "And I don't think it really works before you're at least 15 years old or something…"

Adrian rubbed his face after he got hit by the pillow and glared at his sister. "Ah, okay, it makes sense. And you didn't have to throw that at me!" he snapped at Eden in annoyance.

"You were asking stupid questions!" Eden hissed back and blushed furiously.

Castiel chuckled at them.

"Hope you got your questions answered, 'cause I'm not talking about this anymore," Dean muttered as he looked down at Adrian. "And don't you dare mention it to your younger siblings; they're too young for that."

Adrian nodded. "Okay."

"And you first do this kind of stuff when you're an adult, got it? The law says to be at least fifteen years old before you have sex with anyone, but it's not uncommon to first do it much later when you find a mate. Understood?"

"Yeah, I get it, it sounds gross anyway," Adrian grimaced. Dean chuckled in response and was relieved that the subject was finally dropped. He went over to Cas and looked down at Noah who had almost finished his bottle by now.

Adrian still seemed to process the new information in his mind, and he stared between his parents with calculating eyes before looking elsewhere. Eden giggled when she saw his slightly disgusted face.

Adrian and Eden went to bed soon after that. Adrian had told them he would never barge into their bedroom without knocking ever again, which made Dean laugh. Castiel didn't like that Adrian had learned about this stuff while he was still so young, but it seemed he would have known it sooner or later from the other kids in school anyway.

At 9:30, Dean and Castiel prepared to head to bed as well. Dean locked the doors and turned off the lights downstairs while Castiel put Noah to bed upstairs. The baby hadn't gotten sleepy until now. Dean tidied up some of the twins' toys from the living room before walking over to the window and looking outside. The neighborhood was quiet at this time of the evening, but some people walked their dogs at this hour. He sneered when he spotted Crowley walking on the sidewalk across the street with his dog. Crowley was heading home, and as he passed by Dean's house on the other side of the street, he glared over at it and their eyes met. Dean growled and could see Crowley doing the same before the other demon looked away and walked back home.

Dean cleaned the rest up before going upstairs and getting into bed with Cas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: So now Eden has a new classmate like her :) They'll likely meet Tobias and Damian again soon and establish a good friendship. And writing the sex conversation with Adrian was really awkward for me, but I hope it was entertaining XD

Thanks for reading, please leave a review for me ^^


	33. Chapter 33

**September 2026 (Castiel is 37, Dean is 38, Eden is 13, Adrian is 9 (almost 10), the twins are 5 (almost 6), Noah is 4 months old, Tobias & Damian are 36, Carter is 12, Miriam is 7, Josiah is 4, Jo is 37, Tom is 39, Jason is 13 (almost 14), Emma is 9).**

Three weeks had passed and Isaac was still recovering. He still wasn't too happy about being home, but at least he could watch TV and play video games now, even if Cas wouldn't let him stay in front of the screen for too long.

Eden and Carter had become friends at school. He hung out with her and Ariel sometimes, but also talked to another guy in class who was a demon/human hybrid. One day, Eden had come home and told her parents that Carter had said that his parents had invited them over to their house to meet and get to know each other better. Dean and Castiel were delighted to be able to properly get to know Tobias and Damian, and had accepted the invitation. They and all the kids would be going to Tobias' place on the 20th September, which was on a Sunday.

Crowley was laying low. He wouldn't do more than glare at their house sometimes, but there had been one time when Adrian was outside in the front yard where he had felt the demon staring at him. He had gone back inside right away, feeling uncomfortable. Castiel had managed to persuade Dean not to go and confront Crowley about it, fearing that it would only make things worse.

Sunday morning, on the day they were going to visit Tobias and Damian, they all enjoyed breakfast together before it was time to take Noah outside for a walk. The baby hadn't been outside much the day before because it had rained a lot, and Castiel thought that Noah could use some fresh air. Eden went with him while Dean stayed at the house with the others.

Castiel pushed the carriage and Noah was sitting up while the hood was down, playing with his rattle. Eden walked beside him and smiled at her little brother as they walked around. It was still a bit cloudy but it didn't rain, and the temperature was pretty warm. The angel was wearing a light t-shirt while Eden wore a salmon colored dress with some thin, white pattern on it. Some dresses and skirts had holes for the tail because otherwise the dress/skirt could be lifted up when the tail moved upwards, which could create embarrassing situations for the girl. Eden had pretty good control of her tail, so she didn't have a hole in most of her dresses and skirts, but Lily had.

"He's always so calm and quiet when we take him for a walk," Eden noted as she looked at Noah.

Castiel smiled. "Yes, babies enjoy the fresh air. You did too."

"I did? I don't really remember that."

Castiel chuckled and they continued walking quietly. When they reached the end of their neighborhood they decided to turn around and walk back home again. Noah was in a good mood but seemed a little sleepy.

"When I grow up I want to have 2-3 kids, a dog, and live in a big house," Eden stated and flared her wings cheerfully.

Castiel laughed softly. "Really? With whom?"

Eden stopped for a second, thinking, and Castiel stopped as well. "Hmm, I don't know. I guess I'll know when I grow up." She started walking again, and Cas followed.

"Well, when you were small – around four years old – Jo told me that Jason had come over to her one day and said that when he grew up, he wanted to marry you and live with you in his tree house as a mommy and daddy," Castiel smiled. He chuckled when Eden stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth open.

"Oh my god, he said that?!" Eden blurted and laughed.

Castiel laughed too. "Yes, he did."

Eden held a hand in front of her mouth as she laughed and giggled. "That's kind of cute. I don't think he knew what it meant back then, though." She blushed a tiny bit and Castiel smiled knowingly.

Noah was beginning to yawn and look sleepy, and his pacifier fell out of his mouth. Castiel stopped and went to the side of the carriage to put the pacifier back into the baby's mouth and lay him down to nap. Noah blinked his eyes sleepily as Castiel tucked him under the small, soft blanket, and the angel smiled when Noah snuggled into it. Eden watched silently, and the angel bent down to put one of the too many toys into the bag below the carriage. His white wings spread out slightly, and his ass was pointing up in the air while he bent over.

"Well, look at that," a very familiar voice suddenly sounded.

Both Castiel and Eden flinched when they heard Crowley's voice, and the angel quickly got up and turned around to see Crowley standing on the sidewalk on the other side of the street. His small pug dog was by his side, barking slightly at them.

"I don't think that submissives with a mate are supposed to bend over for another alpha like that. It was a pretty nice view, though," Crowley commented, nonchalant as ever, and roamed his eyes over Cas' body with a lewd smirk. Apparently he had just appeared from around the corner, so they hadn't seen him earlier.

Castiel immediately pulled his wings closer, and his entire body froze. He had just bent down, flashing his ass in Crowley's direction without knowing it, and his wings had been slightly spread. Among angels and demons, bending over and spreading your wings even just slightly with an alpha behind you was often seen as a sexual gesture which meant that they were interested in the alpha. Although Crowley had been several feet away, Castiel could not help but feel mortified about what he had just done, unknowingly.

Eden tensed up a little, and whispered at Castiel, "Papa, let's just get out of here."

Castiel was still staring at Crowley, frozen, until he snapped out of it and looked at her. "Yes, we're almost home anyway." He went around the carriage and started pushing it again, and Eden joined him. They both glanced towards Crowley who was narrowing his eyes at them.

"That's right, better walk home with those abominations you pushed out," Crowley sneered.

Castiel grit his teeth angrily and turned around, startling Eden. "Shut up and speak for yourself," he growled. Crowley looked completely taken aback by that and lost his words. Eden stared at her papa in shock before she began grinning. "Let's go home," Castiel spoke and turned back around again and pushed the carriage home.

"Agreed," Eden grinned and happily followed him. She smirked when she looked over her shoulder and saw that Crowley was still digesting the comment before he shook his head and walked in the other direction.

When they got home, Dean frowned at Eden when she jumped over to him with a big grin on her face.

"What's up?" Dean asked, eyeing Eden and Castiel carefully. The angel quickly disappeared from his sight as he took the carriage outside into the garden to let Noah nap there. The other children were watching TV in the living room.

"We met Crowley just now," Eden told him.

Dean's eyes widened and turned darker. "Did he hurt you?" he growled out.

Eden laughed softly. "No," she said and shook her head. "But papa was bending down to put something back under the carriage and didn't see that Crowley stood across the street behind him. He had just appeared from around the corner. And then Crowley made a rather inappropriate comment about it, later followed by an insult, and papa told him to shut up."

Dean looked at her in surprise before grinning. "Yeah?"

Eden nodded and smirked. "Crowley's face was kind of hilarious."

When Castiel came back inside and entered the living room, Dean went over to him and suddenly grabbed him. The angel yelped in surprise when Dean suddenly spun him around and was grinning into his face.

"Dean?" Castiel stuttered, confused.

"Glad you showed that prick that his ability to speak is unwanted," Dean spoke. He placed his hands on the angel's hips while his tail moved up Cas' leg, hip, and feathers. The angel shivered against him. "But you only ever bend over for me, okay?" He purred the words into Castiel's ear as he leaned in to nuzzle his cheek.

Castiel shivered again and moaned softly. "Yes, only for you. But that was an accident." He rolled his eyes and Dean pulled back, laughing.

"I know," Dean smirked.

"Get a room," Eden told them. She rolled her eyes and went over to join Adrian on the couch.

Dean just laughed and Castiel chuckled. The demon continued touching Cas' legs, wings, even his ass with his tail, and the angel rolled his eyes fondly and smiled at Dean.

"Excited to visit Tobias and Damian today?" Dean asked him while he kept touching him not so discreetly with his tail.

"Of course, they are like us, and we haven't met any others like us before," Castiel pointed out.

"I know. I think the kids are even more excited," Dean spoke and glanced over at them. Isaac was still using the kitchen chair by the TV because the beanbag and couch made it uncomfortable for his wing when he sat down (the kitchen chair had more free space for it), and he and Lily laughed as they watched Tom and Jerry on TV. Adrian was watching it from the couch where he was lying on his stomach while looking at the screen. They all laughed whenever Tom got electrocuted, got his face smashed in, lost his fur, or otherwise got unlucky.

"I know. I don't blame them," Castiel smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tobias and Damian lived in the more northern part of the city, so it was quite far away.

It was easy to feel the children's excitement in the car. The twins were singing along with a song on the radio, and although Adrian and Eden were rather quiet they still seemed restless and excited. Isaac sat in the very back and had a free seat next to him so his wing had more space.

When they arrived at the house the children practically jumped up to the door. Dean and Castiel chuckled at them, and Castiel held the portable carriage with Noah inside while they pressed the doorbell. Tobias opened the door and smiled widely when he saw them. He shook their hands and greeted the children as he invited them inside. The house was smaller than theirs and also a bit older, but it was modernized and had plenty of space for the family. It had two stories – the entrance hall with the stairs, the living room, kitchen, and dining room to the right, and a bedroom and bathroom to the left of the entrance hall. Upstairs were one bathroom, three bedrooms, and a balcony.

When they came into the living room, Damian came over and greeted them all as well. Dean and Castiel had almost forgotten what he looked like but they recognized him when they saw him. He was around Dean's height and was muscular. He had grey and black wings, dark brown hair, and he had a bit of a beard.

All the children immediately went over to each other to see and study one another. Tobias' children seemed just as excited to see Dean and Castiel's children as they were to see them.

There was Carter who was in Eden's class, then where was Josiah who was the youngest and whom Castiel had met in the park with Tobias once, and then were was Miriam who was the middle child. She was seven years old, had blue eyes, brown hair, and light grey feathers with some brown and reddish feathers in between. She had a tail, like all her siblings did – it was pretty much the only demon gene that was visible in them. Tails had a dominant gene, so it was rare that a demon hybrid was born without it like Noah was.

There was a black Labrador dog in the house. The young, male dog went around to greet them when they entered, and the children happily patted him and shrieked when he tried licking them in the face.

"I see Tobias wasn't kidding me when he said that you have a lot of children," Damian chuckled as he looked between the kids.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, things are quite busy at our house." He smiled down at Isaac who was standing next to him with his crutches.

"Did he get hurt?" Tobias asked in worry when he saw Isaac's condition.

"Yeah, he ran out in front of a car… Which he damn well knows not to do," Dean spoke and scowled down at his son.

"Sorry, daddy," Isaac muttered. Lily stood next to him and glanced a bit shyly at the other children.

"Well, I'm really glad you could come. Fate has it that two of our kids ended up in the same class together," Damian spoke. He looked at Eden and Carter as he spoke the words. Eden smiled shyly at Damian and Tobias and curled her tail around her leg.

They sat down at the dining table to talk while the children slowly began talking and getting to know each other better. Castiel sat with Noah in his lap, and Tobias and Damian both watched the baby with interest. Noah seemed to like their hosts, and he laughed at Damian's funny faces. Castiel chuckled. He wasn't very used to hanging out with alpha angels like this, so he had felt a little strange when being invited into Damian's home. There were quite a lot of alpha angels at his workplace but he often avoided them because they grouped together and tended to view the submissives as sex objects. Damian wasn't like that at all. He was devoted to his demon mate and their family, and he treated Castiel like he would with any other angel. Castiel was pretty sure that even if he wasn't mated, Damian wouldn't treat him any differently and wouldn't see him as a sex object he had to conquer.

The children hung out in the living room, and Miriam and Lily began talking together. Soon, Miriam was showing Lily her favorite dolls and pony toys, and was even willing to share them with her as they played. Josiah was one and a half years younger than the twins, and he mostly stayed close to his sister. Carter was showing some of his video games to Isaac, who loved playing Mario and other games. Eden watched as Carter showed Isaac the games, and she had to constantly remind Isaac not to jump around too much because of his injuries. Adrian was playing with the dog, whose name was Hunter, and the dog seemed to like him well. Once the game started, Adrian joined them, and the four of them all played and competed to get most points. Hunter ran back and forth between the children, seeking attention wherever he could.

Lily suddenly came over to the adults while they were talking, and pulled at Dean's tail gently to get his attention. "Daddy? Can we have a dog too?" she asked, and used her best puppy eyes to look at him.

"What? Are you starting with that again?" Dean groaned.

"Oh, please, can we have a dog?" Isaac asked from where he sat by the TV, and turned around to look at them. "Please, please, please?"

"I kinda want a dog too…" Adrian admitted while he tried to beat Carter in the game. Dean groaned again.

Damian laughed. "Yeah, having a dog is always nice. Come here, boy!" he told the dog and held out his hands as Hunter came over. The dog wagged his tail happily when Damian stroked and petted him.

"Our children certainly like having a dog, maybe you should get one too?" Tobias smiled.

Dean looked at Castiel, who had the same calculating face as he did. "I don't know… Kevin did offer us one of Maggie's puppies when they're old enough…"

"Do you think we can take care of it?" Castiel asked, and looked at Damian who was clapping the dog until he sat back up. Hunter went over to seek attention with Lily instead, who happily clapped and petted him.

"No idea. As long as it's a calm dog, maybe…"

"Is that a yes?" Lily beamed. Eden laughed at her and lost a few points in the game because she wasn't paying attention.

"No, it's a maybe," Dean corrected her. "Go back and play and your papa and I will think about it."

"Okay," Lily grinned. She went back to Miriam and Josiah, and Hunter followed her.

When it was time for cake and coffee a bit later, the children immediately got up and ran over to the dining table. Tobias brought a few extra chairs over so they could all sit down. He had baked chocolate cake for them because almost everyone liked that kind of cake, and there were cookies, apple pie, cocoa, coffee, milk, and juice.

"Wow, the cake and the pie are pretty good," Dean said when he tried them both. Castiel nodded in agreement while he fed Noah a warm bottle of milk. The baby wasn't old enough for solid food just yet.

"Yeah, Tobias is pretty good with that stuff, but he always overdoes it. He baked two chocolate cakes and six pies just for your visit…" Damian said, and gave his mate a look.

"That many?!" Dean blurted, shocked.

"You didn't need to make that much…" Castiel said.

Tobias blushed a little while he put a piece of pie on Josiah's plate. "Well, we can always take the rest with us to work or give it to the neighbors. My mom always said it's better to make too much than make too little for the guests."

"I like the cake! I can eat it all!" Isaac blurted with his mouth full of cake.

"Isaac," Eden scolded and blushed at her brother's behavior.

Tobias and Damian laughed, as did Dean. Castiel too seemed a little embarrassed by his son's outburst, but at least their hosts found it amusing.

"I'm glad you like it," Tobias laughed.

"So," Damian spoke, turning the topic elsewhere. He glanced at Eden who sat on the other side of the table with her family. "Carter tells me that you have a few bullies in the class, which doesn't really surprise me. Are they usually any trouble for you?"

Eden looked a little surprised by the question and politely swallowed her food before speaking. "Yeah, there are some. Mostly they don't cause much trouble; they have learned to leave me alone. But Alex transferred from another school in the fifth grade and he's been a bit of a trouble since he came. He came from an angel-only school so he wasn't used to being around demons or demon hybrids…"

Tobias studied her while she spoke and nodded absently at her story.

"Well, that makes sense… But the bullies don't take it too far, do they?" Damian asked.

Dean immediately felt that Damian was asking this for a specific reason, and Castiel seemed to sense it too. They stared at him in wonder.

Eden seemed to have picked up on it as well, but she didn't comment on it when she replied. "Well, no. Mostly it's name-calling, freezing me out of a game, pushing me in the corridors, or sending me glares. Mostly I glare and shove them back, but they've never hit me before or anything – not even Alex."

Damian nodded, pleased. "Good."

Tobias looked at his guests who seemed a little confused, before he explained to them, "One of the reasons why we moved back to his city was because there was a student in Carter's previous class who was rather hostile to him." He glanced briefly at Carter, who was sitting two seats to his right. "It ended up with the other boy humiliating him at the school and the boy's father charging at Damian when he confronted him about it. It got pretty intense and the father started threatening us, sent us racist letters, shouted at us, and even encouraged his son to do Carter more harm. So we decided to move away from that place."

They all glanced at Carter, who stared into his lap and shrunk into his seat slightly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Castiel said, sincerely.

"Yeah, those racists are everywhere," Dean grumbled. "Thank god none of our kids have had to leave the school, although Adrian did get into fights with the bullies a few times."

"Liam mostly leaves me alone now," Adrian muttered. "Probably because the others weren't cheering for him."

There was laughing around the table, and Carter chuckled at Adrian's words.

"Yeah, that should discourage him," Damian laughed.

"I wouldn't know, I've never had to get into a physical fight before because of you," Tobias spoke and smiled up as his mate. He put a hand on Damian's arm, and the alpha angel covered it with his own. They smiled loving at each other – a sight that made Dean and Castiel smile and glance at each other as well.

They continued eating and chatting the whole afternoon, until Dean's cell phone began ringing at 3:47pm. The demon frowned when he saw it was Tom calling. "Excuse me for a second," he said as he picked up the call and went into the entrance hall of the house to talk to Tom. Damian and Tobias nodded at him as he went.

Castiel was left alone at the table with Tobias and Damian while the kids played in the living room, which was connected to the dining area, just like in their house. The kitchen was somewhat more separate. Noah sat on his lap and sucked on his pacifier. Castiel had to keep his wings out of the baby's reach, and Noah tried to stand up on the angel's lap and leaned against his chest as he peered around his papa to see his wings. Tobias chuckled at Noah's curiosity.

"He's really adorable," Tobias smiled and looked at Noah. "What kind of male is he?"

"He's a submissive," Castiel told him, and held Noah steady as the baby tried to keep his balance. He couldn't fully stand up yet but he had begun trying to do so, so the angel always had to be around him to make sure he didn't fall over and get hurt.

Tobias' eyes widened. "Really? I kind of figured since he's a little small, but I haven't heard of a submissive hybrid before."

Damian laughed. "That's because humans don't have those characteristics, so the human hybrids can't be submissives. And angel/demon hybrids are rare, as you know." He sat back in his chair with his arm resting over the back of Tobias' chair, casually.

"I know that," Tobias muttered and scowled at his mate.

Castiel chuckled softly at them and tried to make Noah sit down again.

Damian looked over at Castiel. "I keep wondering what made you choose to be with an alpha demon rather than an alpha angel. I know that most submissive angels are quite frightened by demons because they tend to be a lot more aggressive and more… well, horny," Damian said and laughed. Tobias hit his mate in the side with his elbow because of his last comment, and Castiel stared at Damian with wide, surprised eyes.

"Um, I was a little scared of Dean at first, yes. My family never let me come close to demons, so Dean was pretty much the first demon I ever really saw up close," Castiel explained. They hadn't discussed how they had met, only that it was in college. Tobias and Damian had told them that they had met in high school, and had slowly fallen in love almost right away. They were both one year younger than Castiel. "But Dean was a good person, even if I didn't like him much at first. He was loyal, protective, and had many traits that I found attractive." His cheeks reddened a bit, and he finally managed to make Noah sit down again.

Tobias frowned. "Why didn't you like him at first?"

"Um, because we got mated by accident when he touched my oil glands in my sleep. It created the bond between us, and I barely knew him back then so I wasn't very happy about it at first. And he used to dislike angels a lot, which he wasn't ashamed to show me that back then," Castiel explained awkwardly.

Tobias' eyes went wide and Damian started laughing.

"Those demons… they have no idea how an angel's body work, do they?" Damian laughed and seemed pretty amused by the story.

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle. "No, they generally don't."

That was when Dean came back into the room. He frowned between them when Damian laughed and Tobias seemed half amused and half shocked.

"Ah, Dean is back," Damian noted and looked over at him as he approached. "Just heard the story of how you two met."

Dean raised an eyebrow and came back over to take his seat. "And that's funny?"

"Yeah, completely demonstrates that demons have no idea about how angels work," Damian chuckled.

Dean's lips turned into a lewd smirk. "Well, I do now." He yelped when Castiel kicked his shin below table, and laughed at his mate's obvious embarrassment.

Tobias leaned over the table and looked at Dean in utter disbelief. "But seriously? You were a _racist?_"

Dean immediately stopped laughing and shifted in his seat. "Uh, yeah, my dad's side of the family has never liked angels. My mom was more tolerant but dad wouldn't listen much to her opinion on that matter. So I grew up learning that angels were arrogant, selfish, and our rivals rather than friends. I admit I've treated a few angels in a way in the past that I am ashamed of today – I even treated Cas pretty bad at first…" Dean muttered and cast his eyes down. He relaxed a little when he felt Castiel's hold his hand under the table and entwine their fingers.

The children all continued playing in the other end of the room, not listening much to the adults' conversation. Hunter came over to the table every now and then to get a few pats.

"Well, I was also brought up to think of demons as rivals, but I mostly left them alone rather than bullying them," Damian admitted.

"I never had anything against angels. My family was very tolerant of them, even though they didn't immediately approve of me being together with Damian," Tobias said.

"Guess we all have different stories to tell," Dean smiled and glanced at Castiel.

Castiel smiled back before asking, "Who was it that called you earlier?" A frown formed on his face as he looked at Dean curiously.

"Ah, that was Tom. He's got a problem with his car brakes and was wondering if I could drop by tonight and have a look at them. He needs his car tomorrow, so it was urgent. I guess we can drop by their place for a few hours before going home."

Castiel nodded and turned his head to look over at the children. "I guess so. The children don't seem completely tired yet."

After chatting for a few more minutes, they all got ready to leave again. Eden had hung out with Carter a lot and they had talked, but she was also excited to go to Jo and Tom's place and see Jason again. She hadn't seen him since Isaac was in the hospital.

Lily and Isaac were reluctant to leave, and Miriam and Josiah didn't seem to want to say goodbye either. The adults promised each other to stay in contact because everyone got along well. The children seemed delighted to see other kids like themselves, and Dean and Castiel could feel that their children had benefitted a lot from their little visit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They arrived at Jo's house at 5:06pm.

The weather was still slightly cloudy and gloomy, so they stayed inside and let the kids play while Dean and Tom went into the garage so Dean could fix the car. Jo and Castiel stayed in the living room with the children. Neither of them was interested in helping out with the car.

"The kids seem pretty quiet today. Usually I have to look out for my vases when the twins tumble around," Jo laughed as she and Castiel sat on the couch.

Castiel chuckled. "Yes, they're rather calm after our visit at Tobias' and Damian's; they've used a lot of social energy."

Jo smiled and nodded. "How's Isaac's recovery doing?"

"Good. He stays at home with me because I don't trust him not to play wild in the kindergarten…"

"Yeah, he's not one for sitting still while the others are playing," Jo laughed. They looked over at the television where Adrian and Isaac were playing a video game, and Lily and Emma played around on the floor with dolls and little animal toys.

Jason came over to the couch with Eden standing behind him. "Mom, we're going to my room, okay?" he spoke and looked at Jo before he guided Eden towards his room.

"Sure, but no fooling around!" Jo yelled after him.

"_You _don't fool around!" Jason retorted in annoyance and tried to suppress a blush. Jo just laughed.

Eden lowered her head and blushed a little before following her friend into his room. Jason closed the door behind them but didn't lock it. He sighed heavily as he went inside. Eden lingered a bit by the door and looked around at the walls. It had been a while since she was last inside her friend's room because they often hung out outside, and she could clearly see that it had changed now that Jason was a teenager. The bedspreads weren't childish anymore but were neutral and clean, the walls were filled with posters of Jason's favorite bands and movies, and his desk was clean except for a laptop, some pencils, and DVDs. Eden couldn't help but smile when she saw a small pile of laundry hidden in the back of the room, which Jason had obviously tried his best to hide from her view.

Jason watched as Eden looked around. Her hands were behind her back, her wings twitched with interest, her tail curled next to her leg, and she smiled when she looked around. He glanced down her salmon colored dress and down to her bare feet, before looking up at her face again. The hair on the left side of her face was drawn back with a hair clip while the rest of the hair and her bangs hung freely. She wasn't the type of girl to wear a lot of make-up; she only ever wore some on special occasions and not daily. But today she had a little bit of mascara on, probably because they went to visit someone else this afternoon and she wanted to look nice. Jason liked her without too much make-up or none at all. She had a natural beauty.

"I like your posters," Eden stated and smiled at him.

"Thanks, some of them were pretty hard to get," Jason replied and smiled back. He sat down on his bed and made space for her to sit on as well. Jason was nearly fourteen now, and his body was getting more and more muscled. Hairs were slowly beginning to show on his legs and arms, and he had just begun having to shave his face. He played soccer in his spare time which gave him a lot of good exercise and time with his friends.

Eden sat down next to Jason, keeping a respectful distance but not too much. They were friends, after all. Next to the bed there was a window with a view into the garden. Jason usually kept the blinds down because Emma liked to stand outside his room and make faces at him while he sat at his laptop.

"My mom told me that you got a new classmate. A boy who's like you," Jason finally spoke. He glanced at Eden briefly and gathered his hands on his lap while hunching over.

Eden finally looked at him and blinked. "Yeah, his name is Carter, he's pretty nice. Alex doesn't always seem to know what to say anymore now that there is two of my kind in the class, but he's started calling it a 'circus' now. I just tell him that he makes a funny donkey addition to it."

Jason leaned his head back and laughed. "Nice one," he grinned. Eden grinned back. "So… is he like… your new best friend at school or something? This Carter guy."

Eden was surprised at the question. "Hmm, not more than Ariel is, but he's definitely becoming one of my good friends. He helps me with math, which I'm not the best at, and he's kind enough to stay half an hour extra after class to help me."

Jason stared into his lap and gritted his teeth briefly in jealousy. "He sounds kind of like a nerd."

Eden laughed at that. "Yeah, he takes school very seriously but so do I, so I guess we're a good friend match. He skipped a grade so he's five months younger than me. But I have the feeling he won't turn out to be a total jackass like many of the guys in my class are."

Jason glanced at her. "Yeah, I guess guys my age are pretty stupid to be around, huh?" He smirked a little.

"Most of them are, but you're not so bad," Eden grinned. She smiled when Jason's face lit up just a little and the boy straightened up again. They looked at each other for a little while before Eden carefully asked, "So… any nice girls in your class?" There was a teasing tone in her voice that made Jason chuckle and blush a bit.

"Some of them are, but most are snobbish."

"Yeah, same in my class. They put on 5 pounds of make-up and rub their butts against the guys' crotches when they sit on their laps." Eden grimaced in disgust.

Jason laughed out loud. "I know, there was one girl who did that with me once."

Eden's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, I shoved her off. Never liked her anyway."

Jason looked at her, and Eden looked back at him. They stared into each other eyes for a moment. Eden's were blue like Castiel's, and Jason's were light brown like Jo's. None of them said anything, they just stared quietly, and Jason's gaze briefly fell to Eden's lips.

Their staring was interrupted when Emma suddenly barged into the room. Jason's eyes widened and Eden turned her head in the direction of the door and blinked at Emma in surprise.

"Oh, you weren't kissing after all," Emma giggled, and stared at her brother mockingly. Lily appeared behind her and was giggling as well.

Eden's cheeks flushed a little and Jason quickly got up from the bed. _"Out!"_ he growled at his sister. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you come in?!"

Emma and Lily shrieked and ran outside into the corridor when Jason came closer. "But the door was unlocked!" Emma said.

"Doesn't matter!" Jason retorted. He ran after her and Lily, and they screamed and laughed as they ran towards the living room. Eden chuckled in amusement and got up to follow them. She laughed when she saw Jason chasing his sister and Lily around the house with both girls shrieking and laughing. Jason himself was grinning and making roaring noises as he chased them, and Eden stood and observed their game in amusement. When Jason saw her staring at them and grinning, he came after her as well, and Eden shrieked and began running together with the two younger girls.

"Hey, watch out for Jo's things!" Castiel yelled after Lily and Eden. A worried frown formed on his forehead as his daughters ran around and screamed, and their wings were spread out. He was worried they were going to break something.

Jo just laughed next to him when she saw how the angel was sitting at the edge of the couch, ready to get up. Noah was crawling around next to Castiel on the couch, and he crawled closer to Castiel after the room was filled with noise and people running around.

"Okay, Jason, I think you guys have run enough now," Jo eventually spoke out loud, making Jason come to a stop and the others too.

"Nuuu, but it was fun!" Emma protested.

"Not when I have to clean up after you," Jo remarked.

Isaac had been eager to join them as well but he wasn't able to in his condition, and Adrian had held him back. He pouted in offense over not being able to participate and play with the others.

Dean and Tom came back inside right after the children had stopped running around, and Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw how exhausted they were. "Did we miss anything?"

"You're panting like you ran a marathon, son," Tom grinned at Jason when he came into the living room. He gave Jason a pat on the shoulder before joining Jo and Castiel on the couch.

"Nah, we were just playing," Jason panted and grinned.

"Again! Again!" Lily begged and went over to pull at Eden's dress.

"No, we're having a break now. And leave my dress alone," Eden told her kindly and pried her hands off her clothing. Lily pouted but didn't beg any further.

The children calmed down again, and the adults sat down to talk for another half an hour. Eden and Jason had decided to join the others in the video game, so now they were four kids playing. Lily and Emma cheered them on sometimes, but mostly they played other things together.

Castiel enjoyed visiting friends. It kept his mind off Crowley who was always in the back of his mind as a potential threat. His worst fear was that things with Crowley had yet to reach the climax.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: This chapter was pretty fluffy but the next one should have more drama in it. Things between Eden and Jason are interesting to explore now that they are teenagers and Carter has come into the story… You will soon see what I have in mind for them. My updates are slowed down because my beta is a bit busy lately and I haven't been on the computer that much for the past few days. Writing is time consuming, so sometimes I allow myself to take a few days break. I will try my best to keep the updates regular as always :)

Thanks for reading, please leave a review for me! :)


	34. Chapter 34

**October 2026 (Castiel is 37, Dean is 38, Eden is 13, Adrian is 9 (almost 10), the twins are 5 (almost 6), Noah is 5 months old, Kevin is 16).**

It was early October and Isaac had finally just gotten his cast off. His leg had healed, although he still wasn't supposed to play to wild with it. His wing had also made a good recovery but was still quite sensitive to being injured again. His tail still had an ugly scar down the left side of it which had been hit by the car, but the boy didn't seem to mind it much – he thought it looked cool. The wound on his forehead was healing well, as well as the cuts on his leg, and doctors had done all they could to prevent scarring.

Isaac was glad that he was allowed to go back to kindergarten again. He had always been very social and loved to play around with the other kids. Being alone and sitting down just wasn't him. Lily was also happy to have her twin back in the kindergarten, and on the first day the teachers had had their hands full when the two of them had been out of control from joy and Isaac had to tumble around with everyone. They had even complained a bit to Dean when he had picked them up in the late afternoon.

Saturday morning on the 10th of October, Castiel woke up at 8am. He blinked his eyes sleepily before turning his head to the side to look at Dean. The demon was still sleeping, his chest rising with every breath he took. Castiel smiled fondly and moved his hand up the bed to touch his mate's softened, rough feathers. There was a scent in the air. The scent of musk; very strong and very dominant. It took Castiel a few seconds to calculate that it was Dean who was having an erotic dream and was projecting a strong, sexual musk from it. Because Dean was his mate, Castiel could pick up the scent much better than others could.

The angel rolled his eyes when Dean made a soft, needy noise in his sleep. The demon shifted a little, and Castiel felt Dean's tail slap against his leg as it moved restlessly during Dean's dream.

Castiel slowly got up. He went over to the door and locked it before going back to the bed. He slowly pulled the covers off of Dean, who was dressed only in his boxers. The angel crawled down between the demon's legs and spread them a little to have more space. Dean was still sleeping, and his erection was hard and heavy in his underwear. His hips made small movements, so Castiel figured his dream was rather intense. He only hoped it was about him.

Castiel lay down on his stomach with his wings spread out behind him, before he carefully grabbed the waistband of Dean's underwear and pulled it down. The demon's leaking erection popped free, and Dean made a pleased moan in his sleep. Castiel took the cock in his hand, feeling its thickness and observing the strong veins in it. He gave it a few strokes before he leaned in and licked the underside of it. He teased the sensitive head with his tongue and smirked when Dean began to stir and wake up. Just when Dean was about to open his eyes, Castiel took him into his mouth as far as he could.

"Ahh, fuck!" Dean cursed in pleasure, and was suddenly wide awake. He leaned himself up a little and stared down at Cas who was between his legs, sucking him. "Cas?" he frowned. He moaned when the angel swirled his tongue over his cock.

Castiel couldn't fit all of Dean inside his mouth, and he pulled off when Dean spoke. "You were having a dream. I'm just helping," he stated, and licked at the member again.

Dean moaned loudly and lay back down. "I'm not complaining, you just surprised me," he chuckled. His hand found Cas' black hair and grabbed it while the angel sucked him down again. His hips bucked up on their own accord, making Castiel choke and pull off. Dean laughed a little when the angel glared up at him. "Sorry," he grinned, and stroked his hand through his mate's hair in apology.

Castiel went back to work once more, but this time he placed his hand on Dean's abdomen to keep him still. Dean was big enough as it was, he didn't want to be chocked on his cock when he bucked up. The angel used his other hand to stroke the part of Dean's dick that he couldn't reach while he sucked him, and he closed his eyes as he gave his mate pleasure and listened to the pleased moans and grunts he was rewarded with. Castiel could feel his hole leaking and soaking his underwear slightly, and his own dick was hard and painful between his legs. He rubbed it into the sheets, trying to be discreet, but Dean seemed to have noticed it.

"Fuck, that's so hot. You enjoy sucking me that much, little angel?" Dean grinned and grabbed Cas' hair tighter again.

Castiel only hummed in agreement, not bothering to pull off. The vibrations from his humming made Dean's cock ooze more precome, and Castiel swallowed it eagerly. He moved his hand away from the demon's member and down to his balls instead. They were heavy and warm, and he teased and cupped them while he continued sucking his mate.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come soon," Dean warned and arched his back off the bed. His wings were lying out flat across the bed and over the side of it, and they gave a small flap every now and then. His tail was restless, curling and shifting next to his leg. When Castiel began purring around him, Dean finally couldn't hold it back anymore. His hand tightened in the angel's hair and his back arched off the bed as he climaxed. He let out a long, dragged groan of pleasure as he came, wave after wave.

Castiel winced and pulled off when his mouth was flooded with the demon's come. He stroked Dean through the rest, watching the white, thick fluid coat his hand, Dean's balls and thighs, and the bed sheets below.

Dean collapsed on the bed and panted when it was over. He smiled happily and peered down at Cas who was slowly getting up. The angel went up from the bed to get a towel to clean the mess up with.

Castiel had only just cleaned it up before Dean grabbed his hand and dragged him down on top of him. The angel yelped in surprise as he landed on top of a very naked Dean, and the demon pressed their lips together and kissed him hungrily. Suddenly Dean's hands were in his wings and roaming over his body. Castiel mewled into Dean's mouth when he grabbed his ass with both hands. The demon's tail moved up, rubbing itself against the clothed cleft of the angel's ass and feeling the slickness that had already soaked the angel's black briefs.

Suddenly, Castiel was being maneuvered onto his stomach on the bed with Dean climbing on top of him. "Dean?" the angel asked, uncertainty in his voice, and glanced over his shoulder back at the demon.

Dean just grinned and made Castiel spread out his wings. The demon unbuttoned the shirt below the wings, making it able to be taken off. Castiel helped him remove his t-shirt and underwear until he was lying naked beneath Dean with his face pressed into a pillow. He still wasn't sure what Dean had in mind, and his wings twitched slightly as he wondered what would happen next.

Dean hummed as he looked down at his mate's submissive and spread-out body. He rubbed his hands up Castiel's spine, over his back, and up between his shoulder blades and wings. The angel shivered at the touch. Dean's tail moved over the angel's perfect ass, teasing between the cheeks and over the leaking hole between them.

"Ahhh please, Dean, stop with the teasing," Castiel whined and buried his face in the pillow.

Dean just grinned. "Just lay still and enjoy." He buried his hands in the silken soft feathers, smirking when Cas cried out in pleasure. He moved his tail away from his ass, causing the angel to whine in protest, but he soon stopped whining when Dean touched his oil glands and teased the little nubs with his fingers. Oil leaked out, and Castiel's body jolted when Dean gently pinched the glands.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out.

"Wanna see if I can make you come just by touching those precious wings of yours… I bet I can. I've done it before, remember?" Dean smirked behind him.

Castiel groaned impatiently and rubbed himself against the sheets.

"Ah-ah," Dean told him. "Don't rub your pretty little dick against the sheets, that's cheating. It's just your wings that are in focus now." He grinned when Castiel growled in annoyance, but he knew that Cas liked it when he paid attention to his wings, and _only_ his wings.

Dean sat with his legs on either side of Cas' hips, and he finally began moving his hands into the feathers, rubbing the wing bones, touching the oil glands, and stimulating the angel as well as possible. His own wings were spread above them and flared with interest as he pleasured his angel's pure white wings. Soon, Castiel became a moaning, begging mess, and Dean could tell that the angel's ass was leaking and clenching without even seeing it.

"Dean, please," Castiel sobbed, and grasped the sheets tightly. He wanted so desperately for Dean to touch his hole, but he knew that the demon wasn't going to do that now that his focus was on his wings.

Dean leaned down, licking at the glands now and rubbing them with his tongue, making Cas buck and cry out again. He was a little worried that Cas' cries could be heard around the house, so he told Cas to bite at the pillow to muffle the sounds a little. It was a shame because Dean really liked those pretty noises.

Castiel's body was becoming more and more stimulated, to the point that it almost hurt for the angel. Dean grasped the feathers harshly and teased the oil glands with his under hand – tickling and pinching them until Cas finally came apart under him. The angel cried into the pillow and bucked and writhed as he finally came into the sheets.

"Fuck," Dean cursed as he heard and felt Cas' pleasure. He stroked his hands up and down the angel's spine for the ten seconds that it lasted, until Castiel slumped against the bed in exhaustion. Dean sat back with a smug grin and lifted himself off of Cas. "I think we need to clean the sheets today."

"Mmhmm," Castiel hummed into the pillow. His body was tingling with the aftermath of the pleasure and he didn't have the strength to move. His wings were spread out lazily and the feathers were a mess after all the attention Dean had given them. They twitched as a pleasant tingle went through them after his orgasm.

Dean chuckled at him and gave his ass a playful slap, making the angel jump in surprise.

Castiel looked up and saw that Dean was becoming hard again. He rolled his eyes at his mate, who only gave him an apologetic grin, before he crawled over and stroked and licked Dean until he climaxed again. The come coated his hand and the sheets once more, and Castiel licked most of it up and used the towel to clean the rest.

"Hmm, definitely need new sheets now," Dean remarked with a smirk.

"I'll do it later, I'm hungry now," Castiel muttered and got up from the bed.

"And we really need to talk to Charlie about that intrauterine device soon," Dean spoke. He came up behind the angel as he tried to get dressed, and Castiel stilled when Dean wrapped his arm around him and rested his head on the angel's shoulder.

"I know, we'll call her soon," Castiel smiled and wrestled free from Dean's embrace.

Dean agreed with him and grinned excitedly. After getting dressed they went downstairs to have some breakfast and wait for the rest of the children to wake up. The twins were up already, watching TV and tumbling on the couch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the afternoon they went over to the Trans' house so the kids could see Maggie and her puppies. The puppies were almost six weeks old now, and almost old enough to be taken away from their mother and find a new home. Kevin and his mother wanted to sell them when they were ready because Mrs. Tran didn't want all those dogs running around her house – one hyper dog was enough for her.

They were outside in the garden where the eight puppies were running around. They were still small and couldn't walk or run properly yet so they stumbled a lot, but they were active and healthy. Maggie kept a close eye on them and was a good mother.

"They are so cuuute!" Lily exclaimed and kneeled down to pet the puppies. Isaac joined her, and the puppies came over to him and sniffed him curiously. Adrian and Eden were equally interested, and Kevin allowed Eden to pick up one of the puppies. She cradled it in her arms and grinned down at it as it squirmed around curiously. Maggie was calm, and she wagged her tail as she went between them and her puppies.

Castiel smiled when Eden showed the puppy to him, and Noah glanced down at it with interest as he sat on his papa's arm. The angel used his free hand to gently pet the puppy's head and smiled fondly at it. He had always liked baby animals, but Michael had never allowed him to have a pet.

All the puppies had a piece of cloth around their necks, and each had a different color so that they could be told apart from one another. The puppy in Eden's arms had a pink colored cloth.

"We've named her Molly so far," Kevin told them as he watched Eden hold the puppy and show it to her parents. "She's one of the calmest puppies, and the youngest. I have the feeling her siblings leave her out sometimes because she's a little weaker…"

"Aw," Eden cooed and petted the puppy in sympathy. Adrian came over next to her to see.

"The puppy does look a little smaller than the others…" Dean noted as he looked between the puppies.

Mrs. Tran came over. "Molly's always been a bit smaller because she doesn't get to feed as much, so we started pushing the others back so she could have some space. She seems a bit more confident now."

"She's for sale in about two weeks if you want her…" Kevin grinned.

Dean turned his head to look at Kevin. He looked a little hesitant before glancing back at the puppy that Eden was already bonding with. "Nah, I don't know…" He looked at Cas for help, and the angel looked up at him with hesitation as well. They had talked a bit about having a dog but hadn't fully decided yet.

"Well, since you've babysat Maggie so often, we'll give her to you for free," Mrs. Tran offered. "But first when she's old enough to get away from her mother. And you may change the name if you want."

The twins lit up at that and jumped over to them. "Please, please, please! We want a dog!" they begged and began pulling at Dean and Cas' shirts.

"Whoa, don't rip our clothes off," Dean spoke and took a step back. He turned his head and looked at Cas for help with the decision.

Castiel stared back at Dean before turning his gaze to the children and the little puppy. Molly was licking at Eden's finger now and the girl giggled and cooed softly at the dog. Noah squirmed on the angel's arm, wanting to get closer to the puppy, but Castiel didn't let him get too close. He pondered for a few moments, and the kids looked up at him with hope and excitement.

"I don't know… If she's a calm dog and the children respect that she needs some space for herself sometimes then I don't see why not," Castiel finally spoke. The children cheered and the angel turned to look at his mate, who stared back at him with a calculating frown.

"Hmmm," Dean pondered, looking at intensely at his mate and the children. "Well, fine with me, but you guys have to take part in taking care of her then," he said firmly.

"Yay!" they all cheered happily, and Mrs. Tran and Kevin laughed.

"I wanna hold the puppy too!" Lily told Eden and held up her hands towards the puppy.

"Okay, but be really gentle," Eden told her firmly, before she carefully put Molly into Lily's arms.

"Don't drop, squeeze, or let her get hurt," Dean said to them with a firm stare.

"We won't," Lily promised. Isaac and Adrian came over to look and touch the puppy gently.

Castiel smiled when he saw how happy the children were, and Dean turned to face Kevin and his mother. "You don't need to give the puppy for free, you know…"

"No discussions there," Mrs. Tran said. "You get her for free, and that's final."

Dean chuckled. "Thanks. I guess we'll pick her up when she's ready." He turned to look at Cas again. "And we have to buy dog stuff now… And take her to a vet for vaccinations and stuff."

Castiel chuckled softly. "We'll manage."

The children were excited to have a dog of their own, and they couldn't stop admiring the puppy that would soon be theirs. Eden made Lily put Molly back with her siblings again, and they watched as all the puppies played and tumbled around. Dean and Castiel shared a happy smile together, and they stayed at the Trans' house for a while.

Afterwards, they decided to take a walk around the neighborhood before going home. Castiel was walking with Noah on his arm, and the baby was still wide awake and active. They walked to the end of the neighborhood before going back home. The children loved taking walks, and Lily and Eden would sometimes collect flowers from the sidewalk or park and bring them home.

Lily fell a bit behind as she was busy picking pretty flowers from the grass around the sidewalk. She always had her little shoulder bag with her when they went for a walk, and she put the flowers inside along with pretty stones that she found. Her family was already going across the street back to their house just before they passed Crowley's house (they didn't want to walk on the sidewalk outside the demon's residence, especially not when his car was there). Lily was about to join them when she saw something shiny lying on the grass outside Crowley's house. She leaned down and picked up a golden wristwatch. She turned it in her hands, admiring the golden color, and figured it was probably expensive. Assuming that someone must have lost it, she put it into her little bag so he could bring it back home and show it to her parents. They would know what to do with it.

Lily carefully looked out for cars before going across the street. Dean had stopped up to see where she was, and Lily smiled up at him when she caught up with him and the others.

Once they were inside, Dean announced, "I'll go do some shopping now. If anyone wants to come with, now's your chance, otherwise you can stay here with your papa. And Adrian, you can't come – there might be some birthday shopping." He looked at Adrian who nodded silently. His birthday was in ten days so Dean had to buy the rest of the presents until then.

The children looked between each other.

"But my fav show has its final episode today," Isaac muttered.

"Well, stay home then," Dean chuckled.

"I wanna go!" Lily jumped. Dean grinned down at her, and Lily went over to Eden. "Are you coming too?"

"Nah, Carter promised he'd call me today at 4:15pm to help me with that math assignment for Monday, and that's in twenty minutes, so I can't go," Eden said, and gave her little sister an apologetic smile.

"Guess it's just you and me then, sweetie," Dean smiled at Lily. He reached out his hand towards her and she took it happily. Dean looked over at Castiel before going, "Take care of the kids, Cas. We'll probably be back in two hours or so."

"Alright, see you later, Dean," Castiel smiled and waved goodbye at them as Dean took Lily into the garage where the car was parked.

They took the Impala, which Dean always found an excuse to drive when the whole family wasn't joining.

Lily eagerly jumped into the car – the wristwatch in her bag completely forgotten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eden was in her room for over an hour, talking with Carter on the phone before she went downstairs again. Isaac and Adrian were playing a video game after Isaac's long awaited episode had aired, and Castiel had just put Noah upstairs to nap.

"Can you please look after your siblings while I shower?" Castiel asked Eden after she came downstairs.

"Sure, papa," Eden smiled. She watched Castiel disappear into the bathroom and heard the shower being turned on a few moments later. She went over to the couch and sat down while watching her brothers play. She decided to read a book until her papa was done.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang.

The children looked up, frowning.

Eden got up from the couch and went into the entrance hall. She went up on her toes and peered through the door spy, but the person was looking down so she couldn't really see who it was. She thought it looked a bit like Crowley, but her common sense told her that he wouldn't dare to come over to their house, so she opened the door carefully to see who it was.

Eden flinched back when she saw Crowley staring back at her. She tried to shut the door, but Crowley blocked it and pushed it open, causing Eden to get pushed back. She stared at him, wide-eyed and in horror. "You're not supposed to be here, get out," she told him and swallowed nervously.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get my watch," Crowley growled. "Where is it?"

Eden frowned at him, confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. You little freaks always have to complicate things, don't you?" Crowley sneered and stepped over the threshold. Eden flinched back. "It is very urgent that it get it back; it mustn't fall into the wrong hands. So, _where is it?_" he growled out impatiently.

Adrian and Isaac immediately became alerted when they heard Crowley's voice. Adrian ran out into the entrance hall. "Hey! My dad says you can't be here! Get out!"

"I'll be going as soon as I get that damned watch! I know you have it – I saw that white-winged little freak sibling of yours snooping around outside my house, and later I find out that my watch is missing and figured I must have lost it outside. Doesn't take a genius to know that she took it," Crowley snapped. There was something panicking about him that made the children frown. Crowley tried to walk into the living room but the children gathered in front of him to block his path.

"Lily didn't take anything!" Adrian yelled angrily. Isaac stood behind him, staring up at the demon in fear and hesitation.

"_Papa!"_ Eden screamed while she tried holding Crowley back.

Crowley laughed at her mockingly. "Just your papa home, huh? I'm not afraid of him. Now, move out of my way," he growled.

"This is_ our_ house! _You_ move away!" Adrian snapped back, and pushed against at the alpha demon insistently. Crowley gnarled and tried to push his way through, but Eden grabbed his tail from behind and held him back. He snarled in pain and turned around to glare at her.

Finally the bathroom door was opened and Castiel came into the entrance hall through the door across from the bathroom. He was dressed in sweatpants and a dark t-shirt, and his hair and wings were still wet even though he had quickly tried to dry them. He looked concerned as he came out, but he instantly froze when he saw Crowley.

Crowley looked over at him. His eyes roamed over Castiel's body and his wet, white wings. His lips curled into a malicious, lewd smirk. "Pretty angel home all alone without his mate? Oh, the things I could do to you… But I really just want my watch back."

Castiel finally snapped out of it and growled as he went over to Crowley. "What are you doing here? Get out of my house!"

"I told you; I want my watch back. It's very _urgent,_" Crowley growled and sharpened his wings threateningly. The children screamed and flinched back.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but if you don't get out I will call the police," Castiel told him, and continued glaring at the demon. His knees felt a bit shaky but he tried to ignore it.

Crowley snarled in anger and frustration. "Then where is that little freak of yours?! The white-winged girl who took it!"

"Lily isn't home!" Adrian snapped.

Crowley looked down at him with a very displeased and dark face, and Castiel finally came over to push the demon out of his house.

"_Get out,"_ Castiel growled, and placed a hand on Crowley's chest as he tried to shove him back outside. He was scared and frightened, but adrenaline pumped through his body and his instincts to protect his children were stronger than the fear.

"You don't give me orders! You're below me," Crowley growled. He reached forward and grasped Castiel by the front of his shirt, aggressively. "Now give me that fucking watch!" he ordered. Castiel stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Nooo, leave papa alone!" Isaac cried.

Adrian growled and tackled himself into Crowley's side but the demon barely budged. "Leave our papa alone!" he yelled and hit at him. Eden came from the other side and punched against Crowley's arm as she tried to make him let go. The demon snarled in aggression and spread out his wings, causing the children to get pushed back. Adrian and Isaac landed on the ground, and Eden was pushed back into the shoe drawers.

Castiel stared wide-eyed at Crowley as the demon had him where he wanted him, and he growled when the demon hurt his children. "Get the hell out of here!" he yelled and snarled at him. He tried to scratch the demon's arm with his nails, but Crowley stubbornly held on to him. His wings thrashed helplessly behind him, and he couldn't use them for an attack in his current position.

Noah was crying upstairs because all the noise had woken him up, but Cas couldn't go to him at the moment.

"I'm getting really tired of you and your little family always pissing me off," Crowley bit out, and tightened his grip on the angel's shirt. Adrian got up again and charged at him, but the almost 10-year-old boy was no match for someone like Crowley who simply kicked him back.

Finally, Adrian managed to grab a hold of the demon's tail when Crowley wasn't paying attention, and he gave it hard pull.

Crowley screamed out in pain and finally let go of Castiel who fell back on the stairs. He gasped in pain before glaring at Adrian with hateful eyes. The boy stepped back, warily. "You little—"

The next thing Crowley knew was a hard impact against the side of his face when Castiel got up and swung his wing right into the demon's head at full force. Castiel cried out in pain because his sensitive wing wasn't designed for attacks, and Crowley collapsed on the floor on his hands and knees.

The children stared wide-eyed at the scene, and Eden came over to help Castiel when his wing ached and hurt.

Crowley seemed completely disoriented for a few moments. He put a hand on the side of his face where Cas had hit him and groaned in pain, and a few drops of blood came out of his mouth.

Adrian and Isaac grinned in victory when they saw Crowley bleeding and confused, but the demon glared up at them and growled aggressively, making them flinch back.

Crowley slowly got up, supporting himself against the wall as he was wobbling on his feet and clearly feeling a bit dizzy. He glared over at Castiel with hatred. "You'll regret this."

Everyone held their breaths, but when the familiar sound of the Impala pulling up into the driveway sounded, everyone – except Crowley – sighed in relief. The children grinned smugly at the demon, knowing he would totally get his ass kicked now.

Crowley's eyes widened, and he turned to look out the door which was still half open.

Dean had sensed through his bond with Cas that something was wrong, so he strode up to the front door and pushed the door open. His eyes blazed when he saw Crowley inside his house, Cas sitting on the stairs with a hurt wing, and the children looking distressed. Dean growled, low and aggressively, and he grabbed Crowley harshly by the front of his shirt and threw him outside into the front yard. Lily flinched back and yelped in shock when Crowley came flying out of the house.

Dean was out of it from anger.

As soon as Crowley was thrown outside and had gotten to his feet again, Dean punched him right in the face, making the other demon fall to the ground once more. Dean snarled and growled as he began punching Crowley over and over, who fought back after a few seconds.

"You fucking can't listen, can you?!" Dean snapped between the punches. _"I warned you to stay the fuck away from my family!" _he roared.

"This wouldn't have happened if that little shit hadn't stolen my watch!" Crowley finally managed to snarl out, and he pointed over at Lily while he lay on the grass, bloody and bruised.

The neighbors had noticed the commotion by now and had called the police, and some of them gathered in front of the house and watched the fight in horror. Castiel and the children watched the fight from the doorway and held their breaths. Noah's cries had stopped, which was good because Castiel didn't have time to check on him at the moment.

Dean just snarled at Crowley and kept punching, and Crowley fought back and finally managed to kick Dean off.

"Dad!" Adrian shouted in worry from the door when Dean got kicked back. The kick had hit him in the stomach and it looked quite painful.

Crowley got to his feet and the two demons didn't stop glaring at each other. They circled one another, sizing the other up. Dean was somewhat taller and his wings were sharper and stronger, but Crowley wasn't easy to beat down. They growled and bared their teeth at each other before they charged again and an intense fight broke out, involving punches, kicks, razor sharp wings, and aggressive snarling.

Crowley managed to land a few punches at Dean and cut him with his sharp wings, but it was Dean who had the upper hand in the fight. The neighbors didn't dare to intervene, and Brad also kept his distance – it wasn't his fight.

Dean finally punched Crowley so hard that the other demon landed face-down in the lawn and was too aching to move. Dean panted heavily, and his fists were bloody and bruised. His wings were still sharp and ready for fight, and he growled down at Crowley before wiping blood away from his mouth with his hand.

"That's what you get from coming here," Dean snapped at him.

Crowley merely groaned and turned over on his side. He sent Dean a hard, hateful glare, but Dean could also tell that Crowley had given up now. The defeated demon was a bloody mess, and he had wounds all over from where Dean had cut him with his feathers.

The police finally arrived, and three officers got out and went over to them fast. They were ready with guns, but when they saw the fight was over they seemed to calm down a little. Dean told them that Crowley had come into his home and had attacked his family while he was away, and the police immediately pulled the demon up from the lawn and arrested him. Crowley glared at Dean and his family the whole way over to the police car.

Castiel and the children came outside to see if Dean was okay once Crowley was in the police car.

Dean smiled a little when Castiel came over and looked him up and down. Dean face was a little bloody and bruised, as were his hands, and Crowley's sharp wings had cut his thigh and his side. "Don't worry, Cas, I'm fine. I'm more worried about you," he spoke, and frowned in worry at the angel's left wing which wasn't folded completely behind the angel's back due to pain.

"It's fine, just hurts a bit," the angel told him. "I'm so relieved you came…"

"Yeah, nice timing, dad," Eden smiled as she stood beside them.

"Well, it seems that your papa did a pretty good job at protecting you as well," Dean grinned and looked proudly at Cas. The angel gave him a small smile.

They all looked up when a familiar face came over to them. "Hey, I heard there was some commotion at your house so I decided to take the call," Jody told them. She smiled at them, and she was dressed in her police uniform this time.

Dean was surprised to see her. "Oh, it's you," he grinned. "Yeah, fucking Crowley has given us some trouble in the past few months…"

"Mind telling me what he wanted from you today?" Jody asked.

"He kept saying he wanted his watch…" Castiel muttered and frowned.

"Yeah, that's all he kept saying," Adrian spoke. Isaac nodded in agreement.

"Watch?" Jody frowned.

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed. She reached into her shoulder bag, and the others watched her in confusion. She pulled out the golden watch that she had found earlier. "Maybe it's this one? I found it outside his house today, on the sidewalk. I wanted to give it to daddy and papa because I thought someone had lost it. But I forgot about it again…" She handed the watch to Jody who took it and frowned at it suspiciously.

The others' faces lit up in understanding.

"So it _was_ you who took it!" Adrian blurted. "He kept saying he saw you snooping around his house, but we didn't know anything about that watch."

"You should have told us you found it," Castiel told her, but not unkindly.

Lily looked up at him in shame. "But I forgot…"

"It's alright, sweetie, not your fault," Dean smiled at her. He looked back at Jody who was still studying the watch in her hands. She gestured for one of her colleagues to come over and they used a loop to inspect the watch closer.

"I think this is one of the stolen pieces of jewelry we've been looking for for the past few months," Jody muttered. "There has been several expensive jewelry pieces that were stolen from shops all over the state, and they are being sold on to unknowing third parties. I've been investigating that case for a while now, but we haven't got a final lead on the culprits yet. Well, until now."

Dean's eyebrows rose up. "Seriously?" The others gasped in shock.

"Well, we can't know for sure if Crowley is involved until we've searched his house, but I wouldn't be surprised if we find more stuff there. He probably doesn't work alone either. I'll let you know when I know more," Jody said. She smiled at them and nodded goodbye as she went back to her police car, and they said goodbye to her as well.

Some paramedics had arrived to look at Dean, and the demon groaned in annoyance over their fuss. Castiel rolled his eyes when Dean tried to stay manly and claim he didn't need to get looked at, but the angel insisted he should. Another paramedic tried to look at Castiel wing as well, but the angel quickly flinched it away.

Dean laughed. "And you told_ me_ that I need to be looked at and then you refuse it yourself." He sat on the back of the ambulance while a male human treated his wounds. The children grinned at his comment.

Castiel glared at him. "You know why I don't like it," he muttered accusingly.

"Well, I have to assess your wing," the female paramedic said. "It there pain all the time? When you move it? When something touches it?"

"Um, yes to all three questions," Castiel told her.

The paramedic nodded. "But I have to see if there is anything indicating that it's broken, so…"

Castiel looked at her in extreme discomfort. He didn't like anyone else but Dean touching his wings, and he was very wary of doctors that he wasn't familiar with. He glanced at Dean who gave him an encouraging smile before he finally relaxed and let the human woman touch his wing to assess its condition. Castiel tensed and trembled slightly. Ever since Michael had put him through those awful, humiliating examinations when he was younger, his body went into a defense mode when a doctor or paramedic touched him. The fact that this paramedic was female did make him feel slightly more comfortable, and he replied to the questions she asked. Eden was by his side, holding his hand for comfort and it relaxed him a little.

"Well, it's not broken," the paramedic spoke and stepped back. "Just keep it still and don't move it around too much for the next few days. Flying is not advised."

Dean chuckled. "We can't fly that well anyway." Castiel chuckled a little at that too.

When the paramedic walked away, Castiel turned to Eden and asked her, "Can you go check on Noah for me and bring him outside if he's awake?"

Eden nodded. "Okay," she smiled and went inside.

Lily and Isaac went over and hugged Castiel as he stood next to Dean by the ambulance. The angel smiled down at them and rubbed their backs soothingly.

"So glad you're okay, papa," Isaac sniffled.

Castiel smiled. "And I'm glad the rest of you are okay."

Dean looked up when the male paramedic returned after having disappeared into the ambulance for a while. "We'd like to take you to the hospital and stitch up that cut on your leg."

"Seriously?" Dean groaned.

"You should go, Dean. I will pick you up soon," Castiel told him. Dean would go with the ambulance but couldn't get home without a car. Eden was old enough to look after her siblings for an hour while the angel picked him up.

Dean agreed and said goodbye to the children. He'd rather not go to the hospital, but he didn't want his wounds to keep bleeding or getting infected either. He kissed Castiel goodbye before going with the ambulance to the hospital.

Noah was blissfully unaware of the events, but he had gotten a little restless after all the shouting in the house earlier. Castiel comforted him until he took the Tahoe and headed for the hospital. Dean's wounds weren't serious even if they needed stitches and bandages, and Crowley had had it much worse. The children were relieved when Dean came home and seemed fine.

They were all relieved that they might have finally gotten rid of Crowley now. He would face jail no matter what because he had trespassed into their house and been violent towards them. Threatening children wasn't something the court would overlook – even if they were angel/demon hybrids.

After a few days of recovering from the incident and injuries, Jody came by to inform them that Crowley was indeed involved with selling stolen items on to unknowing customers. The items had been stolen by professional thieves, after which Crowley and five other businessmen sold the items on. His house had a whole box of stolen goods, and they figured that the golden watch must have fallen out completely by accident when he had hurried the box inside his house. To anyone else, it had just looked like he had been shopping so none of the neighbors were suspicious about the boxes he carried. It seemed he was being put away for a long time now. It was no wonder he had been so obsessed about getting the watch back after he found out that Lily had taken it – he knew that if it fell into the police's hands he would be busted.

Dean couldn't help but think that Crowley had been incredibly stupid to do such risky and illegal things, but he certainly didn't feel sorry for him that he had been arrested. Lily was a little hero in everyone's eyes now.

The family was happy that their neighborhood had turned peaceful again, and prayed it would stay that way. Castiel knew they were unlikely to ever see Crowley again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Ending this chapter was really difficult, so I'm sorry if it ended up seeming a little sloppy. Crowley is gone for good now, and the family finally got to make a stand against him. Finding out how to get rid of him was tricky, but I knew that I wanted him over at their house while Dean wasn't around.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! There will be more time jumping from now on, and some more focus on Eden especially since things will begin to change between her and Jason and I want to explore that.

Please review and thanks for reading :)


	35. Chapter 35

**June – July 2027 (Castiel is 37 (almost 38), Dean is 39, Eden is 13 (almost 14), Adrian is 10, the twins are 6, Noah is 1 years old).**

Eight months had passed since the incident with Crowley, and things had gone back to normal again. Isaac had fully recovered except for the scar on his tail and one on his leg. The scar on his forehead was barely visible and most people didn't notice it. The boy was now much more careful when he was near the street and cars, as was Lily. Eden and Adrian had always been easier to control and they always followed the rules more than the twins, but they too now knew even better why the street was so dangerous.

A couple of weeks after the Crowley incident they had gotten the puppy, Molly. The children had been very excited to have her, and the dog was much calmer than her mother but still playful. Dean still had to remind the twins that they couldn't play with Molly when she was in her dog basket, since it meant that the dog wanted to be alone and relax a little. Dean and Castiel were surprised at how much the children – even the twins – wanted to take part in taking care of Molly. They helped washing her (which often led to water fights outside), giving her food, and taking her for walks. The dog's basket had been placed in the entrance hall and Molly had access to whole house except for the doors that were closed. Kevin had sold the rest of the puppies to different new owners who lived further away, so Molly was the only one of them living close to Maggie. She had been vaccinated and fixed, and was a healthy dog.

In the summer the following year it was time for Castiel to finally get his intrauterine device (IUD). They had called Charlie about it and had scheduled an appointment with her so she could insert the device. Surgery or anesthesia was not required. They had decided to wait until summer before Castiel should have it inserted because it was problematic to find babysitters for an entire week for the children, and they didn't want to just drop all five of them off at Mary and John's house. The children's summer holidays were coming up – meaning that they could have Eden and Adrian be in summer camp for a week, and let Mary and John take care of the three other kids while Cas went through his heat.

Dean had taken half the day off to go with Castiel to Charlie's clinic. In the morning they were busy getting the children ready for school. Dean would drive them to school and then to work, but he would leave at 12:30pm to make their appointment with Charlie.

Castiel was preparing lunchboxes for the children, and Lily jumped up and down next to him.

"Papa, can I have a slice of cucumber on top of my bread with cheese?" she begged and stared up at him with her best puppy eyes.

Castiel chuckled. "Of course you can, cucumbers are healthy."

Lily cheered and ran over to Molly who was running around the room as everyone got ready for the day. Molly was almost a year old, and she was playful and curious all the time. The dog jumped happily when Lily came over to give her some attention.

Dean grinned when he came into the living room and saw Lily tumbling around with Molly. They had begun training the dog already, and she had gotten pretty good at obeying commands, even if her being a puppy sometimes made her ignore commands in favor of having fun.

"Remember to get ready and not waste too much time with the dog, sweetie," Dean told her.

"Yes, daddy," Lily replied, and shrieked when Molly licked her face. Isaac came over to play with Molly as well, while Adrian and Eden were busy packing their schoolbags.

Dean came over to Castiel who was still busy with the kids' lunch.

"I heard that the Jacksons are going on vacation for four weeks soon. At least they won't be renting their house out again," Dean chuckled. The Jacksons had been shocked to hear about who Crowley really was and what he had done to Castiel once. They had apologized a lot of times to them for having allowed Crowley to rent their house which was so close to Dean and Castiel's house, but they had thought he was just an ordinary business man looking for a place to stay for a few months while working temporarily in the city's department of his work.

"I'm glad to hear that. I really hope we won't have any more bad neighbors…" Castiel muttered.

"Yeah, me too."

Dean's injuries had healed well after his fight with Crowley. His right thigh had needed a few stitches, and his side had gotten a little cut as well. The doctors had given him the newest treatment which should reduce the scarring, and Dean usually healed well, so there was almost nothing to see. He did have a few tiny scars here and there but they weren't visible unless you looked very closely, and it wasn't something that bothered him or Cas in their daily life.

"Nervous about today?" Dean asked him suddenly.

"A little, but I trust Charlie," Castiel smiled. "I'm just worried it'll hurt." He finished up Eden's lunch, wrapped it in tin foil and put it in her lunchbox.

"Well, she told us on the phone that it shouldn't," Dean reminded him. "And you'll be fine, Cas. Charlie is not a pervert, and she's into women anyway," he chuckled.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I know that, and it's not like she hasn't seen me down there before – she has delivered all five of our children."

Dean laughed and pushed his wing against the angel's teasingly. He grinned when Castiel gave him a playful glare and a smile before finishing Adrian's lunch.

"Why are you going to see Charlie again?" Eden asked and came over to them. They both looked up in surprise because they didn't know she had heard them talk.

"Your papa is getting some device inserted so he can't become pregnant while it's there, and Charlie has to do it," Dean explained, and kept his voice down so that the twins wouldn't hear. Lily and Isaac were busy tumbling around with Molly anyway.

"Oh," Eden spoke and looked between them. "But I thought his suppressants did that?"

Dean smirked. "They do, but he can't go into heat when he's on them…" Eden's eyes widened in understanding, and Castiel blushed like mad and slapped Dean's arm in annoyance over having told her that.

"I didn't need to know that," Eden spoke with a disgusted frown. "You're perverted, dad."

Dean burst out laughing.

"Yes, he is," Castiel muttered in agreement and scowled at his mate.

"Hey, it was your idea to get it," Dean pointed out with a grin. Castiel slapped his arm again.

Eden laughed softly at them. "I guess that means more holidays at grandma and grandpa's, then."

"Well, I was thinking that you and Adrian could spend a week in the summer camp so your grandparents don't get overloaded. But if you want, you can spend some days at your grandparents' too – if they agree," Dean said. He had stopped laughing by now but was still smirking at Cas every now and then because the angel was still blushing.

"I'd like to spend a few days at grandma and grandpa's, yeah. Then I can hang out with Jason as well," Eden smiled. "Can we go to movies then, me and Jason, if he agrees?"

"Sure, as long as you follow the rules we've set for you,"

"No, dad, I will walk around half-naked like most girls my age do, go into dark allies, cheat my way into the cinema, let guys grope me without punching them, and take drugs if they're offered to me," Eden spoke in a sarcastic tone while she rolled her eyes.

Dean laughed again. "Alright, good to know," he chuckled. "Now get ready, sweetie, we're driving soon."

Eden just smirked and got her lunchbox from Castiel before going into the entrance hall to get ready.

Castiel waved goodbye at them in the door when they left, and he smiled when he saw them waving back and the twins looking like they couldn't wait to go to the kindergarten and meet their friends again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean picked up Castiel later and they drove to Charlie's clinic. They brought Noah with them because they had nowhere else to put him in the meanwhile, and Dean was sure that Charlie wouldn't mind.

"Hello there, my only angel/demon clients," Charlie grinned when they came into the room. She shook their hands like always and peered down at little Noah who was on Castiel's arm. "Hey there, little guy, getting bigger, huh?" she cooed and tickled his stomach gently. Noah shrieked and laughed up at her.

Castiel smiled at how positively Noah responded to her, and Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, he's getting bigger but is still pretty small," Dean spoke.

"Well, that's normal for submissives. I'm sure Castiel was just as small when he was Noah's age," Charlie smirked.

"According to my brother, yes," Castiel smiled and shifted Noah on his arm.

Charlie smiled at Noah one more time before looking up at them. "So," she clapped her hands together, "it seems you two want to spice up that sex life of yours and venture into the primitive mechanisms of heat sex – but without a baby coming out of it." She grinned at them when Castiel shifted in embarrassment and Dean shifted a bit on his feet as well.

"Wow, you have a talent with words, Charlie," Dean joked and smirked at her.

Charlie laughed. "Oh, you have no idea – my girlfriend Gilda says the same about me, actually," she chuckled. "Well, sit down and I'll explain the thing about the IUD to you, okay?" She gestured at the two seats next to her own seat by the desk.

They all sat down, and Castiel rocked Noah on his lap while Charlie explained.

"So, the intrauterine device – or the IUD – is basically just a tiny little device that's put into the uterus and kills the sperm cells before they can enter. There is the copper version and the hormonal version, but personally I recommend the hormonal version because it's more effective – and for women especially it's better because the copper one can actually make their periods stronger," Charlie explained. She held a sample of the device in her hands for them to see. "It lasts for about five years and then it has to be replaced, so if you want to keep having it you'll need to come back in five years to get a new one – otherwise you'll end up with another unplanned baby."

Castiel nodded in understanding. "Is the insertion complicated…?"

Charlie smiled. "Well, it's a lot easier to put them into women, but I've done it with submissives before. It takes about ten minutes and it should be pretty painless." Both Dean and Castiel nodded and she looked between them. "Still wanna do it?"

Dean looked down at Castiel who glanced back at him. The angel turned his gaze back to Charlie and said, "Yes, I'd like to go through with it."

"Cool, then follow me over to the bed. You best leave Noah with Dean in the meanwhile," Charlie told him with a smile.

Dean and Castiel got up, and the angel handed their youngest son over to the demon who gently took him. Noah made a few noises of discomfort over being moved but Dean gently shushed him.

Charlie told Castiel to undress from the waist down and to lie on his stomach on the bed – it worked better that way for submissives. Dean could tell that the angel was nervous and a bit shaky – probably because he was afraid there would be pain. The demon knew that his mate trusted Charlie, so it comforted him that it wasn't because of her that Cas was shaking a little. The angel had to spread out his wings so they didn't get in the way, which he did seem a little uncomfortable with. Again, Charlie's gender and him trusting her made him relaxed about it.

Castiel flinched when she touched him down there, and Charlie chuckled. "Don't worry, I've done this before, I know what I'm doing. Just relax and let Dean hold your hand."

Dean grinned and went over to take his mate's hand while holding Noah on his other arm. Castiel looked up at him in gratitude and held on tight to his hand. Noah was still too young to understand what was going on, so he just sat quietly on Dean's arm and blew a few bubbles with his mouth.

Charlie was gentle and she kept informing Castiel about what she was doing. It calmed him that he knew what she was going to do next.

Afterwards Castiel could get dressed again, and Dean watched him closely to see if he was feeling discomfort.

"Feeling alright, Castiel?" Charlie asked and looked at him as he sat on the bed.

"Yes, I feel fine. I don't feel it at all," he answered, sounding a little surprised that he didn't feel it.

"Good, but cramps may appear in the first 1-2 days," Charlie spoke. "And now you can go home and have all the heat sex you'd like. The chances of getting a baby are very low, and I've never had one of my clients becoming pregnant while using this device, so the risk is pretty small. Should it happen anyway then… well, let's take it from there. And you'll probably be fertile for another ten years, if not twenty, Castiel – many submissives first stop their heats when they're almost sixty years old, so you have lots of time for the heat sex," she grinned.

Castiel blinked. "Oh. But I don't think I will let myself go into heat every five weeks anyway."

"Why not?" Dean asked as a joke, and Charlie laughed.

Castiel scowled at him. "Because we can't have your parents take care of the children every five weeks, Dean."

Dean laughed. "I know, Cas, I was messing with you."

Charlie chuckled. "Well, at least the suppressants should keep your heat in check when you don't want it. Just remember that when you stop taking them, it takes around ten days before your body has gone back to its normal cycle again, so the heat doesn't come right away. Remember to start taking them again after your heat has ended – and don't take the wrong ones again…"

"I won't," Castiel promised, and scowled again when Dean laughed.

They said goodbye to Charlie, thanking her for her help, and left the clinic with their hands entwined.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel had had a few abdominal cramps after the insertion of the IUD device, but it was nothing too painful. He stopped taking his suppressants shortly after the children's school holidays began, and it would be around ten days before his heat would appear. His heat was due to appear on Monday or Tuesday, so Dean would drive Eden and Adrian to summer camp Monday morning and have them pack clothes enough for a week. The twins and little Noah would be with their grandparents, and Jo had said she wouldn't mind having Noah at her place for a few days so Mary and John wouldn't have their hands too full. Mary and John loved having their grandkids over, but the twins were quite a handful and it had been a while since Jo had a little baby so she really didn't mind having him. Dean had told them that he and Cas were just having a week to themselves and that it was entirely innocent, but they both knew that the others probably knew the truth about why the kids needed babysitting for a week.

After Dean had dropped all the kids off – and trying to make excuses to the twins about why they had to spend a week holiday at their grandparents' – he finally came back home to the house. Dean had taken off in the early afternoon, but he had spent most of the day at Mary and John's home, chatting, so it was early evening now. Molly was at Mary and John's as well because Dean and Castiel were unlikely to have time or energy to walk her that week, and the twins wanted her to come along.

When Dean entered the house he found Castiel on the couch eating vanilla/strawberry ice cream and watching TV. The demon grinned when he saw his mate sitting with his knees up against his chest, his white wings pressed into the couch behind him, and his eyes wide as he watched some show about ghost hunters.

"Frightened of the TV, Cas?" Dean teased and came over to sit down next to him.

Castiel briefly looked at him before gazing back at the screen. He held the spoon for the ice cream in his hand and licked it absently. Dean's eyes followed the movement closely. "No, it's quite interesting actually. It's a show called 'The Ghostfacers' and they're at this haunted house in southern California… Why do they air this at this hour? It's only seven; what if children are watching this and get nightmares?"

"Don't know, maybe because it's not that frightening and not made like a horror movie?" Dean suggested. "The guys do seem rather goofy, after all." The angel only nodded slightly and kept staring at the TV. Dean smirked in amusement. When Castiel brought the cream box up to eat more of it, Dean leaned in and stole it from him.

"Dean!" Castiel scolded when the demon took the spoon full of ice cream intended for himself into his mouth. He glared at his mate when he laughed.

"What? I like ice cream too," Dean grinned and licked the rest of the ice cream off his lips.

Castiel's eyes were narrowed as he glared at him before he dug the spoon back into the ice cream. When Dean tried stealing it again, the angel shrieked and quickly ate the spoon full himself. Next time he tried to eat a spoon full, Dean grabbed his arm to lead it towards his own mouth instead, which resulted in Cas making a mess of himself when the spoon hit his chin. Dean laughed when he saw the ice cream smudge on his mate's chin, and the angel scowled at him before the demon leaned forwards and licked it off with his tongue in a seductive way. Castiel shivered, as did his wings, and Dean leaned back to grin at him while his tail twisted mischievously behind him.

The angel's eyes were lust blown as he stared back at Dean. The demon smirked and leaned forward again to press his lips gently against the angel's. Castiel moaned softly and closed his eyes as Dean kissed him. He opened up, allowing Dean to sneak his tongue inside and deepen their kiss. The ice cream box was forgotten in Castiel's other hand, but it was almost empty anyway. When the kiss got more intense, the box slipped out of his hand and ended in the space between his stomach and legs, making the angel flinch and gasp out loud when the cold ice cream hit him.

Dean pulled back and laughed out loud when he saw what had happened, and Castiel quickly removed the ice cream box from himself and put it on the table. His shirt was slightly sticky with ice cream now, and he glared at Dean when his mate laughed at him.

"Very funny, Dean, it was _your_ fault," the angel grumbled. He grabbed the tissues he had put on the table earlier and cleaned himself up.

Dean just grinned in amusement. "Got too cold for you Cas?" he teased.

"Shut up."

Dean laughed again and leaned in towards Cas when the angel was done cleaning his shirt. The angel looked up with a frown when the demon guided him back onto the couch. Castiel lay down on his back, and his wings were spread out awkwardly over the back and the edge of the couch. Dean lay down on top of him, their clothed chests and stomachs touching, and claimed his mate's lips in another kiss. Castiel kissed him back hungrily, and Dean groaned in approval when the angel's hand buried itself in Dean's short, sandy colored hair. Dean's wings were spread above him, and his tail curled behind him as he devoured his mate's mouth and grinded their groins together. Castiel pulled away to gasp but Dean soon claimed his lips again.

Castiel mewled and bared his neck when the demon leaned away to kiss and suck on it.

Dean could smell that Cas was close to his heat now. The pheromones had been in the air since this morning – weak, but still there. And now they were becoming stronger as Dean pressed the angel down into the couch and sucked on his neck like he was marking him. Castiel loved it, and his hands grasped at Dean's shirt and wings but he was careful not to cut himself on the feathers.

"Your heat is coming, Cas, I can smell it," Dean growled against the angel's neck. His cock was hard and aching in his jeans, and he pushed his groin down into the angel's hip to let him know how hard he was.

Castiel gasped and clutched at Dean's back. "I know, I can sense it; it's getting so warm inside of me and I feel so wet."

"Yeah? Love when you get wet for me, Cas, it's so hot," Dean murmured possessively into the angel's neck. He breathed in the increasing pheromones and felt his feathers sharpen in response to the scent of his mate's fertility.

Castiel moaned and gasped softly when he felt his heat grow stronger. His heat could easily be induced faster when his mate aroused him, and that was what was happening now. He threw his head back, baring his neck more to his mate, and thrashed his tingling wings slightly. His ass was hot, and he could feel slick coming out of it and soak his clothes. Dean growled possessively when he could smell and sense Castiel's increasing heat.

"Dean, please, I need you," Castiel whined.

Dean immediately began pulling their clothes off, and Castiel rolled over on his stomach so Dean could unbutton his shirt below his wings and help him out of it. The angel rolled back around on his back when they were both naked, and he placed a firm hand on Dean's chest to hold him back when the demon was about to lay down on top of him again.

"Dean, we're on the couch—"

"Don't care, I wanna fuck you so badly, Cas," Dean growled in response. He was only thinking about sex now that he was so strongly under the influence of the angel's pheromones, and he tried pushing forward again but the angel kept holding him back with his hand.

"I don't want your semen all over the couch; it's hard to get out of the fabric. Put our clothes under us," Castiel ordered firmly. The angel was weak and trembling because of his heat, and Dean could easily slap his hand away if he wanted but he didn't.

Dean made an annoyed sound and quickly grabbed their lost clothes to place it under Castiel's back and ass. The angel lifted himself up to help Dean, and when he was satisfied with amounts of clothes beneath them he finally let his mate cover his body and take him. Dean immediately launched forward to kiss the angel and pressed his body down against the angel's smaller frame. Castiel's body arched up into the demon's and purred when their skin touched. Dean's muscled chest and stomach were resting on the angel's more soft body, the demon's wings spread out above them like an alpha who was marking his territory.

Dean wasted no time in spreading Cas' legs and pushing his fingers into his wet hole. Castiel mewled and bucked in response, opening up around Dean's large fingers. They were both hungry for each other, out of control, and filled to the brim with sex hormones.

After a few moments of stretching Castiel's waiting hole, Dean pulled his fingers out and grabbed the angel's thighs, placing the legs around his hips before pushing forward. Castiel lifted his backside up to allow Dean to slip into him easier, and moaned loudly when his mate's thick member penetrated him. They moaned together as they joined, and Dean leaned his body down over Castiel's before he began thrusting into him.

"Ahhh," Castiel moaned and clutched at Dean as the demon began pounding him into the couch. Dean's strong alpha scent only increased his heat hormones, which in turn increased Dean's scent as well. They clung to each other and grunted and moaned together as the demon kept thrusting hard into the angel. Castiel's legs were wrapped around Dean's waist, and he dug his heels into Dean's ass to force him further into him. Dean growled and bit into his mate's neck possessively, but without drawing any blood. It made Castiel howl in pleasure and come hard between their bodies. Castel mewled and gasped through his orgasm and felt his own come hit his stomach.

Dean snapped his hips forward a few more times before coming as well. "Fuuuck," he groaned as he came. His hips kept pumping slowly into the angel as he emptied himself inside of him, and Castiel moaned slightly in response. Afterwards, Dean slumped down over Castiel's body, panting.

"Dean, you're heavy," the angel grumbled under him.

Dean chuckled and leaned up a little, supporting himself with his hand beside Castiel's head. They were both trying to catch their breaths and they stared into each other's eyes. Dean smiled fondly at his mate and used his other hand to stroke his cheek.

"That IUD thing better work…" Dean smirked.

"Yes, I hope so too," Castiel said and closed his eyes for a bit. He leaned into Dean's hand which kept caressing his cheek gently. When Dean pulled out of him, Castiel cringed slightly and placed his feet on the couch while his knees were bent.

Dean sat up and looked down between Castiel's legs. Come was leaking out of the angel and onto the clothes beneath, and Dean's cock twitched at the sight.

Castiel could feel his heat flaring up again. "We better take the next round somewhere else." He sat up and ignored it when more of Dean's semen leaked out of him, before getting up and using his shirt to clean himself up with.

Dean smirked and got up as well. "I think I really like you when you're covered in my come."

Castiel blushed a bit before taking all the clothes off the couch and headed for the laundry room. His heat was flaring up strongly, making him walk somewhat funnily, and Dean followed after him – both of them still completely naked.

As soon as Cas had put the dirty clothes in laundry basket Dean was on him. The angel yelped softly as Dean kissed him fiercely and pinned him against the wall next to the window in the laundry room.

Castiel didn't make any protests, and let Dean push him back against the slightly cold wall. The angel gasped at the coldness and bucked forward by reflex, making Dean's hardened cock poke against his lower stomach. Dean smirked in amusement before guiding Cas over to the door instead, which he slammed shut so he could pin his mate against it.

Dean grabbed the angel and hoisted him up, and Castiel wrapped his arms and legs around Dean to keep himself up. They both moaned when Dean entered the angel again and pounded him into the door. They panted and grunted together, and Dean softened his wings so that Cas could bury his hands in them while hanging on to him. There was a loud banging noise on the door every time Dean fucked Cas into it, and they were both suddenly very happy that the kids weren't in the house, because there was no doubt it could be heard upstairs.

"Ah!" Castiel yelped and bucked heavily when Dean's tail suddenly poked against his already filled-up hole without warning. He squirmed against Dean as he held onto him, and shivered when the tail pressed insistently against his ass. The tail couldn't enter him at the moment because he wasn't stretched widely enough for that, and Dean was already pounding mercilessly into his hole. But the tail kept teasing him, making Castiel buck every now and then and make small needy sounds. His body was already ready to orgasm again under Dean's onslaught of pleasure.

Dean seemed to have sensed it, because he pushed Castiel further against the door and pressed his body further into his mate's, causing Castiel's neglected dick to get rubbed between their bodies and finally sending the angel over the edge. Castiel cried out as he finally climaxed again, and Dean followed closely behind him. Castiel moaned when Dean filled him with his warm seed again, before the demon finally put him back down.

"Sex in the laundry room? Really?" Castiel muttered and stared up at Dean.

The demon grinned. "Yeah, haven't tried that before, have we?"

"It's not the sexiest room in the house…"

"Hmm, that's not the point, Cas," Dean chuckled and nuzzled against the angel's cheek.

They went upstairs to continue their mating when Cas' body continued pumping out pheromones. As soon as they were in the bedroom, Dean pushed Castiel onto the bed on his stomach before settling himself between his mate's legs behind him.

Castiel frowned at Dean over his shoulder and flapped his wings impatiently on the bed.

Dean lay down behind his mate so that his face was right in front of the angel's pretty, little hole. He spread the angel's butt cheeks for a better view, and Castiel shivered in response. Dean teased his thumb over the small, pink hole which was still covered in some of Dean's come. He smeared the come into the angel's ass and buttocks, and smirked when he heard Cas made a small noise. He leaned forward licked at his mate's entrance. Castiel responded by groaning loudly and burying his face in his pillow. His white wings flapped slightly on the bed and he wriggled his ass a little.

Dean's body was demanding that he fucked Cas again, but he wanted to taste his mate for a few more minutes. He rubbed his rock hard erection into the sheets to relieve some of the need and aching in his dick, and continued licking at the angel's puckered hole which was wet and twitching. Castiel was always clean down there because submissives' bodies automatically cleaned themselves, and he knew Cas washed himself daily. The scent was amazing. It was where the heat pheromones were the strongest, and the slick had an inviting, sweet taste.

Castiel continued writhing on the bed and burying his face in the pillows. He grasped the sheets tightly while his wings gave another impatient flap. "Please, Dean, you're so cruel when you tease me like that…"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah? My dick thinks the same."

"Then listen to it like you always do," Castiel groaned in annoyance, and moved his ass back against Dean's face to state his point.

Dean wasn't able to keep himself back anymore anyway – Cas' scent and taste was too inviting and intoxicating. He moved up and settled himself on top of the angel, pinning him on the bed under his own body. He quickly grabbed his dick and guided it back into the waiting body beneath him, and let out a long moan as the angel's heat wrapped around him again. Castiel whined and pushed back against him, taking him further inside. Soon, Dean was pounding into his mate at full force, making Cas cry out every time Dean struck his prostate and cervix. Castiel's wings flapped helplessly on the bed, but Dean's stronger wings on top of them kept them down. They moaned as their wings touched, and the bed was creaking under them. Castiel's toes curled in pleasure and he felt completely at Dean's mercy as the demon pumped into him hard and fast.

"Dean – _ahhh!_ – feels so good, I can't…" Castiel muttered, and rubbed himself against the sheets while Dean continued his brutal pace. The demon was so deep inside of him that he could only gasp at the feeling. He was stretched wide open on his cock and forced to just _take it_ as his mate pounded him into the mattress, and the angel loved every second of it. The noises he was making were embarrassing but he couldn't care less at the moment.

Dean nuzzled the angel's neck from behind, an oddly affectionate gesture during their not so innocent act. His hands were buried in the soft wings, stroking and stimulating them, and he could feel the angel's ass clenching around him whenever he touched just the right spots on the wings.

"Come, Cas," Dean ordered. "Wanna feel you come apart under me, knowing that I did that to you," he growled with possessiveness in his voice.

Castiel mewled and buried his face in the pillow. He grasped the sheets tightly and his body tensed up as he came, spurting into the sheets under him. His ass clenched down around Dean's cock inside of him, and his hips made small, abandoned movements against the sheets while he came. Dean followed after a few seconds, filling him once more before pulling out and letting the rest of his come coat the angel's back and ass, and some of his feathers.

Castiel purred and went boneless on the bed. His wings twitched slightly, and Dean's seed was warm and wet on his skin. He didn't protest when Dean started rubbing the come further into his skin, marking him.

Dean collapsed on the bed next to Castiel, and they caught their breaths and stared lazily at each other. Their scents were mixing in their air, and the room smelled heavily of sex.

Dean smirked. "That was pretty awesome. I didn't think we'd get to do this again, ever."

Castiel smiled, still lying on his stomach with his head on the pillow. "I know, it was good. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"I hope it's not just me who's enjoying it, though?"

Castiel chuckled softly. "No, I quite enjoy it as well. It's just unpleasant right when my heat flares up, but you're a great help."

"Glad to be of service," Dean smirked. Castiel laughed softly.

They went again a few minutes later and continued coupling whenever the angel's pheromones were strongest. They did different positions but mostly kept to the bedroom. When making dinner, they also ended up doing it in the kitchen and one more time on the couch with sheets under them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three days in, Castiel woke up again when his heat flared up. They had only slept for five hours, and now his body was demanding his mate's attention once more. He groaned and rolled over to face Dean who was still sleeping. They both slept naked during his heat so they were always ready for more sexual interaction, so the angel sat up and pulled the sheets away. He took Dean's soft cock in his hand and gave it a few strokes. His own cock was already hard and his hole was warm and wet and waiting to be filled. Dean slowly began to stir and wake up, and Castiel shifted so that he was straddling Dean's legs while stroking him, and he leaned down over the demon's body while supporting himself with a hand on the bed. Dean's wings were in the way, so Castiel's hand was on top of some of the feathers, preventing Dean from moving his wing. Dean blinked down at him when Castiel licked his way up Dean's lower abdomen, over his stomach and belly button, and up to his chest. The demon shivered, and Castiel could feel the muscles shift against his tongue. The cock in his hand was swelling with blood and becoming rock hard in his grip.

"Already ready to go again, Cas?" Dean spoke in amusement after he had glanced at the clock. The room was dark because it was only 4am, and Dean reached his hand over to turn on some light so he could better see Cas and what he was doing. The switch next to him turned on the small lamp on the nightstand, and the switch next to it turned on the light in the ceiling. He pressed them both because he enjoyed watching Cas touch him.

Castiel was still leaning over him and looked down at him. "It's not like I can control it, Dean. I need you again…"

Dean's pupils were dilated with lust, and a low rumble sounded in his chest. "Hands and knees then, and spread your pretty legs for me."

Castiel immediately obeyed, and Dean got up to kneel behind his mate as the angel got up on all fours and presented himself to Dean. The white wings lowered and spread out in submission, and the angel's hole was already wet and leaking slick down the back of Castiel's thighs.

Dean growled at the delicious scent and at how Cas was offering himself to him. He placed his hands on the angel's hips and thrust into him in one go. Castiel gasped loudly when he was fully penetrated without warning. He was still loose from earlier so Dean didn't need to stretch him. The angel mewled and thrust his ass back against Dean greedily, who was now balls deep in him and had begun thrusting.

"Harder," Castiel moaned.

Dean complied and rubbed his hands over the angel's sides and wings as he increased the pace and force of his thrusts. He looked down at were his cock was disappearing into the impossibly tight ass of his mate, and he almost couldn't believe that such a little hole could contain him. Castiel was making noises under him that were downright pornographic but it was sweet music to Dean's ears. He smirked smugly when he gently pinched one of the angel's oil glands without warning and caused Castiel to yelp and jolt in surprise. Dean rubbed his thumb over the leaking oil glands and watched as the oil flowed down over the angel's back. The scent of the sweet oil mixed with the heat pheromones, making the demon feel dizzy for a moment.

Castiel's noises were becoming more and more needy, and he stretched his arms out in front of him; making his upper body lower down towards the bed while his ass was up in the air and being brutally pounded into. His wings were still spread out submissively to his sides. He looked a lot like a cat stretching, and Dean's cock gave an interested twitch inside the angel. The demon bit his lip and suppressed the orgasm that was about to roll through him. He could feel that Castiel was just a few moments away from coming as well, so he quickly reached down under his mate and grabbed his dick, squeezing it.

Castiel let out a surprised yelp and growled in annoyance when Dean squeezed his dick and stopped him from coming. He turned his head to look at Dean over his shoulder and gave him an angry and confused glare.

Dean grinned and slowed down his pace. "Sorry, but you can't come yet, Cas, I have other plans."

"What would that be?" Castiel snapped lightly, sill annoyed that his orgasm was cut off. His body felt cheated and frustrated because he had been _so close._ And now Dean was slowing down, making his body cry out for more stimulation.

Dean just smirked and pressed his thumb against the angel's hole next to his own cock. He slowly began stretching the angel further, preparing him to take his tail as well. Castiel let out a needy moan when he realized Dean's intentions, and he pushed back against the demon's fingers.

"You know, sometimes I really don't get how your pretty, little ass can take so much of me, Cas," Dean murmured while he stretched and prepared him for more. His tail curled and twisted behind him impatiently. His tail wasn't particularly sensitive since it was so muscled, but Dean liked fucking his mate with it; Cas always felt warm and wet around his tail, and the sounds and reactions he made were gloriously hot every time. He didn't use his tail very often because it took time to prepare Cas, and he knew that the angel was always a bit sore afterwards over being stretched so wide.

"Ahh," Castiel gasped under him and mewled softly. "Well, you do feel impossibly big when you have both of your parts inside me, but you know I like it. And hurry up, I can't take it anymore," he whined, and grasped the sheets in frustration.

Dean rubbed the angel's ass with his other hand in a soothing gesture. "Shhh, just need to get you ready to take me. Believe me, I want nothing more than to fuck that sweet ass of yours for hours, so it's pretty hard for me to take my time here," he smirked. Castiel just groaned and lowered his head.

When Cas was properly stretched, Dean finally moved his tail up and began pushing it inside, slowly, next to his dick.

"Nrruuughhh," Castiel groaned and panted heavily as the tail entered him further.

"Fuck," Dean growled as the space inside the angel became cramped. The spike of his tail glided deliciously along his shaft inside the angel, and he could tell it was rubbing right over Castiel's prostrate and cervix, causing Cas to almost collapse on the bed in pleasure, but Dean's hands on his hips kept him up.

"Ahh! Dean stop, no further, I can't take it," Castiel gasped. His mouth was open in awe, and his wings flapped on the bed helplessly.

Dean's tail was already pretty far inside – just as far as his dick was – and he rubbed Castiel's sides with his hands to make him relax. He could feel Cas clenching up and his body go tense at the intrusion, and the angel was without doubt feeling a little uncomfortable at the moment. Dean experimentally thrust forward a bit before almost pulling out. When he thrust forward again, Cas began moaning and his body relaxed. Dean kept a close eye on Cas' reactions as he slowly increased the pace and began twisting his tail inside of him.

Castiel was a moaning and mewling mess now. He was practically boneless with pleasure, and his upper body was almost pressed into the bed. Dean had always liked that Cas was pretty flexible.

When Dean could feel his orgasm threatening to overwhelm him, he twisted his tail further and pressed it hard against Castiel's oversensitive cervix. The angel howled in pleasure and came hard under him, and his whole body shook through it and he clenched down around Dean. The demon thrust into him three more times before coming as well and flooding Castiel with his come. He leaned down over Cas' back as he slowly snapped his hips forwards with every stream of come that came out of him. Castiel just took it and moaned quietly.

When it was over they both collapsed on the bed next to each other with their faces buried in their pillows. Dean was lying half on top of Cas' right wing, and his own wing rested over the angel's body. He was too exhausted and lazy to move.

"Fuck that was good. Felt like three orgasms at once," Dean grinned into his pillow.

Castiel chortled against his own pillow and turned his head to look at his mate. "Mmm, yes, that was very satisfactory." Now it was Dean's turn to chortle.

"Feel sore?" Dean asked, and glanced at Cas in worry with his head on the pillow. They still hadn't moved an inch.

"Yes, a little, but I don't mind."

Dean smiled at him and finally rolled away from the angel's wing. He shifted over on his side and started pulling Cas closer. The angel reluctantly shifted as well so that he was snuggled up against Dean. They wrapped their wings around each other in a cocoon, and Castiel smiled and closed his eyes while he rested his head against Dean's chest. The demon stroked his hair and feathers lazily, and Castiel hand was wrapped around Dean and gently caressed the place where the demon's tail joined with his body. The demon hummed in approval.

"We should do this at least twice a year, Cas," Dean murmured with a smirk.

Castiel hummed in agreement and was too tired to reply with words. Dean just chuckled at him and placed a soft kiss on top of his head.

"I love you, Cas."

Castiel smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I love you too, Dean."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: A long chapter filled with more heat sex, I hope you are satisfied ;) I don't know if there will be more heat sex in this story… maybe there will. I'm actually starting to run low on ideas for chapters, but this story is so ridiculously long already that I guess it's not really a surprise. I do have a few things in mind, though. I'll update as frequently as I can, but maybe not as frequently as I have during the summer.

And Charlie's girlfriend Gilda is the one from the "LARP and the real girl" episode in season 8 – the fairy that Charlie kissed, in case you forgot about her.

Thanks for reading my story, please review :)


	36. Chapter 36

**September 2028 (Castiel is 39, Dean is 40, Eden is 15, Adrian is 11 (almost 12), the twins are 7 (almost 8), Noah is 2 and a half years old, Jo is 39, Tom is 41, Jason is 15 (almost 16), Emma is 11 years old, Gabriel is 43, Katie is 38, Mark (Katie's son) is 8).**

Castiel and Dean woke up early Saturday morning when they heard Noah on the baby monitor. He slept in the crib with bars around so he couldn't get out so easily – he would try but rarely succeed. They still used the baby monitor to be able to hear Noah if he needed them.

Dean groaned and rolled over to see what the time was. It was only 5:45am, and the demon refused to get up that early on a Saturday, especially since he had first gone to bed after midnight the night before. He rolled back around and groaned into his pillow, and felt Cas stir next to him. The angel also groaned when he saw the time, but he forced himself to sit up in the bed and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up.

"How can he be awake so damn early in the weekends," Dean mumbled into his pillow.

Castiel gave a small grunt in reply before getting up from the bed and padding over to the door. Noah was still crying on the monitor, and when the angel reached his son's bedroom Noah stood in his crib and lifted his arms up towards him to be taken up. Castiel grabbed Noah under the arms and pulled him up into his arms. The boy stopped crying and snuggled into the angel.

"Are you crying because you missed me?" Castiel asked in a soft voice, and rocked Noah a little. Noah could speak a few words but he didn't speak as much as his older siblings had done at his age. Their family doctor, whom they took Noah to sometimes for a routine consultation, had said that Noah likely just didn't feel confident enough to speak a lot of words yet.

Noah made a small noise against Castiel as the angel held him, and Castiel smiled when he sensed Noah falling asleep against him. The boy had always been very clingy towards him. It had been a nightmare to make him get used to being in daycare all day and being away from his family and Castiel, but Noah was much more comfortable being left there now than he was at first.

Castiel held Noah against him and picked up his pacifier and plush animal before going back to his and Dean's bedroom.

Dean was almost asleep again, but he opened an eye when his mate returned with their youngest son sleeping against his chest. The demon snorted out an affectionate laugh. "Dude, that boy is way too attached to you, Cas."

"I know, but I'm honestly too sleepy to put him back in the crib and make him cry again, so he'll be sharing our bed for a few hours now," Castiel spoke. He put Noah onto the bed between him and Dean before climbing back under the covers and rolling over to lie behind Noah. The boy was curled up in fetal position facing Dean, and his small, fluffy grey wings were wrapped around him. They were still so small that they barely covered his arm as he lay there. His hair was black like Castiel's, and it was ruffled and stuck out in all directions because he had shifted during his sleep.

Dean smiled and shifted closer. Castiel wrapped his wing around himself and Noah as he lay behind their son, and the demon smiled and stroked his hand through the soft feathers in front of him. They shared a loving smile before closing their eyes to sleep again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the afternoon everyone was busy getting ready for their guests. Jo and her family were dropping by to visit them for a few hours, and both Dean and Castiel looked forward to seeing their friends again. It had been nearly two months since they last saw each other. Eden seemed happy too because she had missed Jason.

Eden was fifteen years old now and was in the 10th grade in high school. The high school was separate from the combined elementary and middle school she had gone to but it was located close to it. She almost had the same height as Castiel now but was still a few inches shorter. Her wings had reached their full length by now and reached all the way down to her heels when they were folded behind her back. They were still dark red with different shades of brown and some grey in them, and they had somewhat of a roughness to them but couldn't turn sharp. Adrian too had grown a lot, and he was just a head smaller than his older sister. He was in the sixth grade now, and four days a week he was practicing taekwondo in a nearby studio. It was very common for many alphas to start doing sports or martial arts at his age.

Castiel and Eden had been baking pie and were now busy cleaning up the kitchen before the guests arrived. Noah had been playing quietly with some toys on the floor by the couch while they baked, but now he was coming over to them to show them his toys and get some attention. It made it a little harder for them to clean when they had to be careful not to trip over Noah as he walked around in front of them all the time.

"Noah," Castiel groaned and glanced down at the boy. "Go over to the TV and watch cartoons with the twins – Eden and I are busy at the moment," he told him.

Noah made a small noise of protest and stared up at him. He was clearly reluctant to go, and he grasped a few of Castiel's feathers to play with while he stared up at the angel with his large, blue eyes.

Eden chuckled. "Papa is right, go watch Tom and Jerry with Lily and Isaac. You love Tom and Jerry, don't you?" she spoke and smiled softly at her little brother. Noah glanced up at her from under his lashes while he touched a few of Castiel's soft, white feathers with his hands. He looked a little conflicted about what to do until he finally gave in and padded over to the television.

Molly was lying on the floor in front of the TV, napping, and she opened an eye when Noah came over. She was bigger now than she was before but not fully grown yet.

Lily was drawing something at the couch table, and Isaac was laughing while he watched Tom and Jerry. Isaac glanced at Noah when his little brother came over and collapsed over the beanbag. Noah liked to explore the beanbags and lay on his stomach on top of them while watching cartoons, and his little wings would flare happily behind him. The doors and the stairs had been blocked with baby gates, although Noah wasn't nearly as persistent to try to get through them as all his older siblings had been. When he was told he wasn't allowed to do something he would mostly obey after a few attempts to keep trying to do it, where the twins would never listen when they were told not to touch something or go into a certain room. Noah was probably the easiest baby they had ever had, but he was also the clingiest one and demanded a lot of attention.

Castiel and Eden chatted a bit while they helped each other clean, and Eden told him about her and Ariel's plans to have a sleepover at the house soon. Castiel agreed to it, happy that his daughter had found good friends in her life, despite being harassed by some of her other classmates at times.

They barely noticed when Isaac wandered over to them and opened the fridge to get a snack. Their backs were turned on him so the boy figured he could easily get away with it, but Castiel turned when he heard the fridge open and spotted Isaac grabbing one of the small yoghurt snacks.

"Isaac, put it back!" Castiel scolded and came over to grab the snack from his hands to put it back into the fridge. "You know that your father forbid you from having snacks for the rest of the weekend because you ate Lily's portion of candy last night." He stared firmly at Isaac who took a small step back and pouted at him.

Isaac and Lily were still little pranksters and were often up to no good – even with each other. School went pretty well for them and they had both gotten a few friends in class, but of course there were some classmates who didn't like them as much, mostly because their parents had told them not to interact with angel/demon hybrids. Isaac and Lily often drew funny things on the blackboard before the teachers entered, hid their classmates' stuff (mostly the bullies'), ran wildly around the corridors and classroom, and Isaac would sometimes make funny comments to something that the teacher or the classmates said during the class to make everyone laugh. Most teachers didn't mind that the twins brought some comedy into the class as long as they didn't overdo it or offended someone. Isaac was definitely the class' clown.

Isaac pouted up at Castiel after the angel took away his snack and closed the fridge. "But she said she didn't want it…"

"No, she said she was saving it for later," Castiel corrected him. "And you ate it instead, and now you're not getting any for the rest of the weekend."

"But Lily gets to eat candy! That's unfair!"

"No, it's completely fair," Eden intervened. "She didn't eat _your_ candy, after all."

"Why is it always _me_ who gets punished?" Isaac whined. His tail curled next to his leg, and it still had the nasty-looking scar on it after his accident a few years ago. The scar on his forehead was barely visible, but the ones on his left leg could still be seen a little.

Castiel smiled and pulled Isaac close while leaning down to place a kiss on top of his son's head. "Because you are naughty and can't keep your little fingers to yourself, that's why. Now, go back and look after your little brother and tidy up your toys; our guests are arriving soon."

Isaac sighed. "Okay, papa," he murmured and turned around to walk back to the living room. Noah was still watching TV and Lily was drawing, so Isaac sat back down and joined Noah while collecting his toys from the floor.

The door between the garage and entrance hall opened, and Dean and Adrian came into the living room. Adrian was grinning up at his dad who was grinning back and patting his head, and they walked over to the kitchen. Molly woke up when they entered and jumped up from her spot on the floor to greet them. Adrian grinned at her and scratched her behind the ears.

"Where were you? We've been looking for you," Castiel spoke and looked up when they came over.

"We were in the garage. Adrian helped me fix a few problems with the Impala; he's getting pretty good at it." Dean smiled proudly down at Adrian who smiled back up at him. Molly had gone back over to Isaac to get more attention.

Eden looked at their hands with a grimace. "Is that why your hands are dirty and gross?"

"They're not gross, just less clean," Adrian said and held up his hands to look at them. Eden shot him a look that clearly said that she disagreed, and Adrian grinned and moved his dirty hands over to her, threatening to touch her shirt. He laughed when she yelped and jumped behind Castiel to get away from her brother's filthy hands.

"You're stupid!" Eden hissed from behind Castiel, and peered around his wing to look at her brother.

"And you're such a girl," Adrian laughed.

Castiel chuckled in amusement, as did Dean.

"Hey, be nice to each other," Dean told them with a smile.

Castiel looked down at Dean's hands which were moving up to pat Adrian's head again. "Dean, if you touch our son's hair with that dirty hand once more I will shove you both into the shower with all your clothes on and turn on the cold water," he growled.

Dean immediately pulled his hand back and looked at him. "Okay, I won't touch him then," he grinned and held up his hands. Eden laughed and slowly moved away from behind her papa.

"Go wash your hands and change your clothes, you're awful to look at," Castiel said while he scowled between Dean and Adrian. "And take a shower too while you're at it; your wings are full of dirt, and I will not have you look like that when Jo arrives. Just be finished before the guests come." The two of them looked down at their skin and clothes and saw that they were indeed full of grease all over their skin, clothes, and wings.

"Yes, sir," Dean grinned teasingly.

"Papa is bossy," Adrian mumbled and turned around to head upstairs. Dean just chuckled and ruffled his hair, making Cas glare at him but the angel didn't protest since they were both heading to shower anyway.

Adrian went to shower upstairs while Dean took the downstairs bathroom, and they both pulled on a new set of clothes and threw the dirty ones in the laundry basket.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Jo and her family arrived, Dean and Castiel greeted them in the door and led them inside. Everyone was happy to see each other again, and the twins threw themselves over Emma and tried to persuade her to play hide and seek. Adrian insisted that he didn't want to join because it was a childish game, but after continuous nagging from his younger siblings he decided to join anyway.

They entered the living room and the younger children began playing. Jason and Eden glanced at each other every now and then while their parents chatted, and Eden was puzzled about why Jason averted her eyes every time she looked at him.

"I see that hide and seek is still a popular game," Jo remarked when the kids ran around to find a hiding place. Their laughter could be heard all over the house. Molly was running around with them, and Isaac scolded the dog when she busted his hiding place.

"Sure it is, we've played it a hundred times too, remember?" Dean smirked. "I especially remember when you got stuck in your parents' closet and screamed like mad when you couldn't get out," he chuckled.

"Hey, I was frightened! I was only six," Jo protested with an annoyed glare.

Tom and Castiel chuckled, and the angel glanced down at Noah who was hiding behind his leg and under his wing. The boy was always a little shy when guests came over, even though he knew Jo and her family well.

Jo smiled when she spotted Noah peering up at her from under Castiel's white feathers, but when they made eye contact Noah blushed shyly and hid himself completely behind his papa and his feathers.

"Aww, aren't you a cutie," Jo grinned at him. "Don't be so shy, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Dean chuckled and watched as Noah tried to pull the feathers back over him when Cas unfolded his wing to make him stop hiding. "Yeah, he's always shy around other people. He'll soften up in a few minutes."

"Don't you want to play with the others?" Castiel asked softly and peered down at Noah. He had to turn his upper body around to see him. Bright blue eyes peered up at him, partly covered by Noah's messy, black hair that would need to get cut soon. The boy softly shook his head and kept clinging to Castiel's leg, burying his face in the angel's pants shyly. Castiel smiled and turned around to pick up Noah, who immediately buried his face in his shirt when he got lifted up.

"Reminds me a bit of Adrian when he was younger, he was also hiding under your wings all the time, Cas," Jo chuckled fondly.

"Yes, but Noah is worse. He does play well with his friends in daycare though, although he mostly plays with the girls because they are calmer," Castiel spoke and rocked Noah on his arm. The boy's black hair was just as messy as his own, and his little grey wings flared shyly every now and then. He peered around at the others sometimes, but whenever he made eye contact with someone he would turn shy again and hide his face. He would grin at them though, indicating that he wasn't entirely uncomfortable around them.

"Well, he is a girl in a way so there is nothing wrong about that," Jo remarked with a chuckle.

"Sounds so weird when you say it like that," Tom muttered.

Dean laughed. "Well, Cas is a bit of a girl too." He grinned at Cas and gave the angel a playful nudge with his wing, teasing him.

"Shut up, Dean," the angel muttered, and looked down at Noah whose face was still buried in his shirt. He could feel the boy starting to relax a little now which was good.

Eden smiled fondly at her little brother and came over to stand next to Castiel. She stroked Noah's little hand, making him look at her from where his face was buried in Cas' shirt, and he giggled slightly when she gently poked his side to tease him. Eden grinned fondly and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before stepping back.

"Eden is the nice big sister as always," Jo noted with a smile. Tom nodded in agreement next to her, while Jason stared at Eden silently.

"Yeah, we wouldn't know what to do without her sometimes," Dean smiled and gave Eden a gentle shove when Cas moved over to the couch and Dean followed him. Eden gave him a little smirk as he passed her and slapped her tail against his. Dean laughed softly and gestured for Jo and Tom to join them on the couch.

Jason looked hesitant to join because listening to your parents talking with their friends wasn't all that interesting when you were almost sixteen. Eden smiled knowingly at him and came over to him. "Wanna go up to my room, as always?" she asked.

"Sure, why not," Jason shrugged and joined her up the stairs.

Their younger siblings were still playing hide and seek, and Adrian was counting to fifty in the entrance hall. Isaac ran in the direction of the laundry room, and Eden and Jason had to quickly step aside on the stairs when Emma and Lily ran up the stairs next to them and almost knocked them over.

"Hey, be careful!" Eden scolded them as they ran by.

"Sorry!" Lily giggled and disappeared into Dean and Castiel's bedroom while Emma hid behind a big plant in the hallway.

Eden rolled her eyes and led Jason into her room. Once they were inside, she closed the door and locked it so that they wouldn't be bothered by the kids again. Her room was painted in a creamy white color now – it had had a light pink color before when she was younger – and the few posters on the walls were mostly from movies that she liked. It was extremely tidy in there because Eden hated when her room was a mess, and the shelves were filled with books, a few DVDs and games, some of her favorite plush toys from when she was younger, and there were a few photo frames her with her family and her best friends.

Jason's eyes darkened a bit when he saw a photo of Eden and Carter together with Ariel before quickly looking away again. Eden talked a lot about Carter and Jason didn't like him much, even though he had never actually met him yet.

They could hear playful screams from the hallway outside when Adrian seemed to have found Emma behind the plant, and Eden chuckled softly. "Hide and seek is a fun game, but I get tired of playing it with the twins all the time."

Jason chortled. "Yeah, it's more fun when you're younger."

Eden smiled and agreed, and they both ended up standing in awkward silence again. Her tail moved nervously behind her as she tried to think of something to talk about or do, and she frowned when Jason seemed to purposefully avoid looking at her. Her eyes briefly travelled over her friend's thin but more muscled appearance and the more visible hairs on his arms. When she looked at his face, she saw him frowning at one of her posters before chuckling.

"Isn't that your uncle Gabriel?" Jason chuckled as he pointed at the poster.

Eden followed his gaze to the poster across from her bed which had Gabriel and his band pictured on it. "Yeah, he gave it to me recently and said I should put it in my room to have something sexy to look at. I don't think it's particularly sexy, though," she chuckled.

Jason laughed. "Your uncle is crazy. Katherine has a poster of his band too, and she was shocked to hear that I know the guy…"

Eden frowned. "Who's Katherine?"

Jason tensed for moment and glanced at her guiltily. "Um, Katherine is my girlfriend. Didn't I tell you about her…?"

The room was filled with awkward silence for a few seconds.

"No, you didn't…" Eden muttered and stared down at the floor. She shifted uncomfortably as a weird, negative feeling spread inside of her that reminded her too much of hurt and jealousy. "When did you meet her?" she asked in a quiet voice and glanced up at Jason from under her lashes.

Jason shifted a little. "Um, I've known her for about a year, she's in the grade below me. We got together about four weeks ago." He looked over at Eden, studying her face intensely as she silently nodded and averted his eyes while staring at her feet. He would almost think that she looked hurt that he had found someone else, but Jason couldn't wait for her forever, especially not when she always talked so eagerly about another boy – Carter.

"It's just weird… to picture you with a girlfriend," Eden spoke and gave him a wry smile.

Jason smiled a little. "Yeah, but she's really nice and she's human like me. My parents like her a lot too." He missed the way Eden's tail tensed at his words.

"I see," Eden spoke, staring at her feet.

There was an awkward silence again until Jason looked over at Eden's desk. He smiled widely when he saw an old picture of him and Eden where he was blushing like mad while Eden slung an arm around his shoulder to pose for the camera. "I remember that photo. I have the same one at home somewhere," he said and walked over to look at it.

Eden turned and glanced at the photo he was referring to. "Oh. Yeah, I've had it for many years. I like it because you look so much like a girl on that picture with the way you blush."

"Hey!" Jason protested and chuckled playfully.

Eden laughed.

Jason looked back at the photo and reached over to touch the frame. He absently stroked his thumb over the picture and Eden's wings on it. "Your wings are a lot bigger now, though," he muttered absently.

Eden shifted and scowled slightly at him. "You _do_ know it's inappropriate to comment on a girl's wings, right?"

Jason snapped his head in her direction and looked mortified. "Oh right, I'm sorry!"

Eden laughed softly at her friend's reaction. "It's okay, but it is sort of like commenting on a human girl's butt or something. Not sure if Katherinewould approve of that." The last part was spoken somewhat bitterly, and she cringed at herself.

"I guess not," her friend muttered.

They stared at each other for a few moments, in silence. Usually they'd play a game together in each other's rooms, but the whole subject of girlfriends put a dark cloud over the room.

Both of them jumped when there was a hard knocking on the door a few seconds later that kept repeating and getting louder. Eden rolled her eyes as she went over to unlock and open the door. "What?" she snapped lightly when she spotted Adrian outside her door. He always knocked very hard and continued knocking until the door was opened or until she replied, and it got on Eden's nerves every time.

"Jeez, do you have PMS?" Adrian asked with a scrunched nose. "Just wanted to say that dad and papa are calling us down to have pie now."

"Already?" Eden frowned.

"Yeah, apparently the twins are starving and so are the guests," Adrian shrugged. He peered behind Eden's wings and saw Jason standing a few feet behind her. He gave Jason a small wave with his hand and Jason smiled and waved back, before Adrian went away from the door and headed downstairs.

Eden glanced over her shoulder at her friend. "Wanna go?"

"Sure."

They went out of her room and Eden locked it behind her to make sure that the twins wouldn't get a chance to go inside and make a mess of it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They went outside after having eaten pie when the weather finally cleared up a bit. The children began playing soccer in the garden, and the adults watched from the garden table on the terrace. Eden and Jason were playing too – Eden was with Lily and Emma, and Jason was with Adrian and Isaac, so it was the boys vs. the girls.

Molly was running between them all the time, making playing a bit difficult, but they didn't mind much.

Jason was a very skilled player because he played on a soccer team at his school, but he took it easy on the girls to give them a chance – something that kind of annoyed Eden because she wasn't a bad player. When it was her and Jason battling for the ball, she could easily feel that her friend wasn't giving everything he had and almost just let her take the ball, so she decided to play it easy as well to provoke Jason into taking her seriously. When Jason finally began fighting for the ball for real, Adrian had come over to help him get the ball away from Eden because he had gotten impatient, so Eden quickly tried to push it away from them. The three of them were pushing against each other as they fought over the ball, and Eden finally managed to give the ball a good kick in Emma's direction, but she lost her balance when she tripped over Adrian's feet and ended up falling into Jason. She let out a loud yelp as they both crashed to the ground and she landed on top of him.

"_Uff!"_ Jason exclaimed when he hit the ground and Eden landed right on his chest, knocking the air out of him. They could both hear the girls cheering when Emma kicked the ball into goal past Isaac, but at the moment they were both busy groaning in discomfort over the fall.

Eden grunted and used her arms to lift herself off of Jason's chest. She blushed furiously when she realized her face had just been buried in his shirt and that her boobs had been pressed into him. Not to mention that her hip was currently resting right on Jason's crotch. She stared back at Jason completely mortified when she felt the slight bulge of his crotch against her hip, and she quickly scrambled to her feet. Her wings flared out briefly before she got them under control and folded them back behind her back.

Jason had tensed up when Eden was on top of him, and he blinked at her when she quickly got up before getting up as well. He blushed briefly and looked away, embarrassed.

"Are you two done kissing the grass with each other? The game isn't over yet," Adrian said from a few feet behind Jason, where he and the others were waiting for them to get back in the game. Molly barked and wagged her tail, obviously wanting to get on with the game as well.

"We weren't kissing anything!" Eden blurted at him, flushing in embarrassment, and walked past Jason to continue the game. She gave Adrian a small push in annoyance when he smirked at her. She could feel Jason's eyes on her but she shrugged it off and they continued playing.

Meanwhile, Dean and Castiel were talking with Jo and Tom at the table on the terrace and absently watched the kids playing in the garden.

"Damn, what a nasty fall," Jo remarked when she saw Eden fall into Jason on the lawn. "Let's hope they don't stumble like that into bed," she smirked and looked over at Dean and Castiel across the table.

Dean chocked on his beer and coughed like mad, causing Jo to crack up. Castiel stared at her with wide, shocked eyes while Noah sat on his lap.

Tom chuckled. "Well, I don't think that's gonna happen. Jason has Katherine, after all…" he reminded his wife and took a sip from his own beer.

"I'm just saying," Jo argued and turned to scowl at Tom.

"Don't give me horrible images in my mind – my girl is too young for such things," Dean groaned after he recovered from his coughing.

Castiel looked at his mate with a small smile, and glanced down at Noah who was sitting on his lap and playing with a dinosaur toy in his hands. "I was a little surprised to hear that Jason has got a girlfriend now. Sometimes I forget how old they are," he muttered absently as he looked at Noah.

"They grow fast," Jo sighed.

"Too fast," Dean smiled and reached down to poke Noah. The boy yelped softly and turned his head to look up at Dean. A grin appeared on his face before he turned his attention back to the toy. It was a blue dinosaur that was pretty soft and safe for babies and toddlers to play with. He squeezed it a little, causing a funny sound to come out, before putting it up to his mouth and chewed on it. "Can't believe you like that taste," Dean chuckled and ruffled Noah's messy black hair fondly. Jo smiled at the scene.

Suddenly there was a loud scream from the garden, and the adults quickly looked down towards the children and saw Lily come running towards them, crying.

"Papa! Isaac stepped on my tail!" she cried and ran over to Castiel for comfort. The angel frowned in concern and gently put Noah down before he got up from his seat and went over to kneel in front of Lily. The girl was sniffing and sobbing, and Castiel carefully took her tail in his hands to see if she was in pain. She let out a small cry of pain and flinched away from his hand, and Castiel shushed her gently and pulled her into a hug while he kneeled in front of her. The tail didn't seem to be injured; it was likely just a little bruised.

Isaac was standing in the garden, staring at his feet in shame while the others looked at him.

Dean groaned and got up from the table. He walked down into the garden towards Isaac, who was shrinking back when he noticed his father's anger. "Why did you step on your sister's tail?" he demanded and stared firmly down at Isaac.

"I didn't mean to… She sat down to fix her shoelace and I accidentally stepped on her tail while playing," Isaac muttered and glanced up at him from under his lashes. His own tail curled in shame behind him, and he looked genuinely sorry about what he had done.

"Yeah, I don't think he meant to," Adrian spoke, and glanced between Isaac and their father. "I almost stepped on her as well."

Dean sighed and gestured for Isaac to come closer. The boy warily padded over to him, and Dean gave him a little pat on the shoulder. "If it was an accident then it can't be helped. But I trust you to know not to do such things on purpose."

"I wouldn't! Lily is my favorite twin," Isaac exclaimed.

Dean chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Good. Wanna go up and comfort your sister?" Isaac nodded and followed Dean up to the terrace, where Castiel and Jo were kneeling down to comfort Lily and check on her tail once more.

"Guess the game is on break now," Adrian muttered and went up to the terrace as well. Emma and Molly followed.

Jason and Eden watched them go and lingered in the garden. Jason watched as Lily sniffled softly but had calmed down now before he turned to look at Eden. "Sounds like it hurts to have your tail stepped on."

Eden cringed a little. "Yeah, especially if the base of the tail gets tugged at. But it hurts more to have your wings injured."

"I wouldn't know; I don't have either of those," Jason smirked.

Eden looked at him with a small, amused smirk. "No, you don't. Kinda makes you a freak," she joked, giggling. Jason chuckled, and they moved up to the terrace to the others.

Noah was standing by the garden table, watching silently as Lily cried and Castiel and Dean tried to comfort her. He blinked when he saw the others looking at Lily's tail and touching it carefully to see how it was. When his siblings came up on the terrace as well, Noah looked between their tails before peering around himself, trying to spot a tail that wasn't there.

When Lily had calmed down again, Castiel looked over at Noah to see what he was doing. He had been so occupied with comforting Lily that he had forgotten to keep an eye out for his youngest child. He gave his son a sad smile when he saw the little boy peering around himself and touching his lower back to search for a hidden tail. He walked over and pulled Noah up into his arms, and Noah immediately leaned into him.

"Tail envy?" Jo said as she looked at Castiel and Noah. She smiled in sympathy at little Noah who seemed a little confused over his missing tail. It didn't make sense to the little boy that all his siblings had tails when he didn't.

"I'm afraid so," Castiel sighed and rocked Noah gently. "He's becoming more self-conscious lately and is starting to notice his differences… although he doesn't fully understand them yet." The other children looked over at their youngest brother in sympathy.

"Don't be sad, Noah, tails can hurt sometimes," Adrian told his little brother, and went over to him and Castiel to comfort the youngest one.

"Uhhuh," Lily agreed, sniffing.

Dean smiled when Noah still had that sad and confused expression on his face, and he walked over to stand in front of Castiel and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Noah's cheek. "Adrian's right, don't be sad." Castiel smiled and looked at Noah who seemed to be in a bit better mood now.

"I didn't think he'd have tail envy this early," Tom said.

"I think he's more confused about why he doesn't have one when all his siblings do," Dean spoke, and gently stroked Noah's bare arm with his finger while the boy sat on Cas' arm. He gave his son a smile before turning around to face the others again. "And it certainly doesn't help when Isaac shoves his tail into Noah's face while watching cartoons," he mumbled and glared down at Isaac.

"I'm not doing it on purpose – he's always sitting behind me," Isaac mumbled. When Isaac got excited over something on the TV, he'd often move his tail back and forth, catching Noah's attention when the younger boy was behind him.

"I hope he won't be too sad when he grows up…" Eden spoke, looking genuinely worried for her youngest brother.

Jo smiled at her. "I think he'll be okay. Having no tail is cool – makes dressing so much easier."

"Yeah? You're the one who wore fake tails as a kid to look like me," Dean smirked.

The others laughed and Jo's face went pink. "You just can't shut up, can you?" she grumbled.

"Nope, I got that from you," Dean grinned. He jumped back when Jo tried slapping his arm, and the children laughed. They loved to watch Dean and Jo get into their friendly fights and behave like children sometimes.

They sat back down at the table and the children started playing another game. Eden and Jason joined. Although they were teenagers now they still participated in their younger siblings' play sometimes. Adrian and Jason got along well, and Adrian was always excited to have Jason show him new moves and tricks in the games they played because Jason was older and more experienced. He was a bit like the older brother that Adrian didn't have.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When it was time to part with the guests after dinner, the children all waited in the living room for the adults to finish their last bit of talking. Saying goodbye could take a while because Jo always found something new to say right before leaving.

Jason sighed as he listened to his mother telling Castiel about some new recipe she had found on the internet and which he thought the angel should try. When he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, signaling that he got a text message, he pulled his cell phone up and started typing on it while waiting.

Emma, Lily, and Isaac were tumbling around while waiting for their parents to finish, while Adrian and Eden stood and waited as patiently as they could.

When Eden saw Jason start typing on his phone, she came over and asked, "Friend of yours?"

Jason glanced up at her before he kept typing. "Yeah… Katherine is texting me about something."

"Oh," Eden said, her wings drooping slightly behind her. She almost regretted having asked. She glanced down at Molly while scratching her behind the ears and smiled at her, and the dog looked up at her with her brown eyes.

When the guests were finally ready to leave, they all said goodbye to each other and hugged. Eden was about to hug Jason like she always did but she held herself back. It felt too awkward and wrong now that he had a girlfriend. She avoided looking at Jason when he was clearly confused about why she had pulled back when she was about to hug him, but he didn't make any moves towards hugging her either.

Everyone yelled goodbye and waved at Jo and her family when they went out to their car and drove away, and Emma giggled when Isaac was jumping hyperly while waving at them.

Once the guests were gone the family went back inside and closed the door. The twins went over to watch cartoons before bed, and Castiel went upstairs to put Noah to bed when he got sleepy. The boy protested softly and squirmed when Castiel carried him upstairs, but as soon as he was in his bed he calmed down.

Eden lingered in the doorway to the living room, and Dean came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Something wrong?" he asked. "You didn't hug Jason like you always do. Did you two get into a fight or something?"

"No, it's just… He's got a girlfriend, dad, I can't hug him…"

"Of course you can – I hug other people even though Cas is my mate. Hugs don't necessarily mean that you like them romantically."

"I know that, but it just felt wrong," Eden muttered, staring at her feet.

"Is Eden sad?" Lily asked from the TV, and stared at her big sister in worry. She shrieked when Molly jumped at her from behind. "Molly!" she laughed, shrugging the dog off.

"No, I'm fine," Eden reassured her with a soft smile and chuckled at Molly's behavior. She smiled at Dean in gratitude before moving away from him. "Aren't Gabe and Katie dropping by soon?"

"Yeah, we're gonna babysit Katie's son Mark until tomorrow, so they should be here any minute now…" Dean muttered and looked at his wristwatch. Gabriel had called them a week ago to ask them to babysit Mark while he and Katie went somewhere – Katie and her son had moved in with Gabriel about eleven months ago. Dean wasn't sure what the two had in mind, but he suspected that Gabe had planned some cheesy night together with his girlfriend for just the two of them.

Castiel came downstairs again after having put Noah to bed, and a few minutes later the doorbell finally rang. Castiel answered the door was met by Gabriel who pulled him into a tight hug while grinning at him.

"Baby bro! I missed you!" Gabriel exclaimed, hugging his brother even though Castiel was beginning to try to pull free.

"Gabriel," Castiel muttered into his brother's shirt and flared his wings when Gabe wouldn't let go.

"Don't kill your little brother," Katie scolded Gabriel and gave his wing a little slap to make him let go.

Gabriel finally pulled back, looking at Castiel with a wide grin, before going inside and hugging the others as well. Dean gasped when the air was knocked out of him, and Lily and Isaac jumped up and down in joy over seeing their uncle again.

Castiel invited Katie and Mark inside, shaking Katie's hand and smiling at the boy before closing the door behind them.

Katie was five years younger than Gabriel. She was a full blood angel with grey feathers and a few white ones in between, her eyes were blue/grey, and she had shoulder-long dark brown hair. Her son Mark stood next to her – he was eight years old, had grey wings with a few white feathers like his mother, hazel eyes, and brown hair. They had met Katie and Mark before so they weren't complete strangers to each other.

"I'm so glad you can babysit Mark for tonight. My parents are both too busy to take him," Katie smiled when she entered.

"You're welcome, it's a pleasure to," Castiel smiled and led her into the living room with the others.

The twins jumped over to Mark to interact with him. They had gotten along well the last time they met him, and they were the same age. As soon as he saw the twins, Mark finally stepped away from his mother and joined them in playing.

"Hey Molly! Such a good doggie!" Gabriel exclaimed when Molly came over to greet him. He scratched her behind the ears and patted her fur, and the dog wagged her tail in response and tried to lick his face.

Isaac and Lily grinned and came over to pat Molly as well.

"Wow, Eden, you're still so short. Don't you drink enough milk?" Gabriel teased when he saw that Eden was still not taller than Castiel was. Gabriel himself was only a few inches taller than Cas, so he wasn't a very tall person either.

"I drink milk," Eden muttered. "And you should talk – _you're_ not tall either."

"Hey, I'm taller than you!"

Katie rolled her eyes at Gabriel. She was a few inches shorter than him, around Castiel's height.

"Uncle Gabe, uncle Gabe!" Isaac cheered and ran over to him. "You promised me you'd teach me magic tricks with cards!"

"Whoa, a magician never reveals his secrets," Gabriel told him. He had learned magic when he was younger and had performed a few times at private events.

"But you promised!" Isaac pouted.

"Well, in that case I'll make an exception… if you can keep the trick secret," Gabriel smirked. Isaac nodded eagerly and Gabriel ruffled his hair fondly and laughed at him. "But not today, kiddo, haven't got the time." Isaac looked up at him, acting offended and disappointed but Gabriel stood his ground. He looked over at Dean and asked, "Unless you don't want me to teach him?"

"Nah, it's fine, what harm can it do. Besides, Isaac loves to entertain people and fool around, and doing magic tricks is much better than pulling other silly pranks," Dean shrugged.

"He drew on my door the other day, so I think I prefer magic tricks too," Adrian muttered. Eden laughed, causing him to glare at her.

Katie gasped. "No way? He did?"

"Yes, and Isaac cleaned it himself," Castiel spoke and looked firmly at his son.

"Quite a trouble-maker, aren't you?" Katie chuckled as she looked down at Isaac.

Isaac shifted a bit. "Yeah, 'cause it was fun. But cleaning it up wasn't so fun…"

Gabriel laughed. "It never is."

They chatted for a while and shared some news about their lives before it was time for Katie and Gabriel to leave. Castiel smiled to himself when he saw his brother grab Katie's hand and entwine their fingers as they prepared to leave. The two of them seemed deeply in love. It was then that Castiel felt a slight change in his brother's aura.

Castiel gasped. "You've bonded?" he asked as they were about to leave. Dean looked at him in surprise before concentrating on searching Gabriel and Katie's auras as well, weakly sensing their bond.

The children gasped and looked at them.

"Wow, I thought you'd never notice!" Gabriel laughed.

Katie chuckled and blushed a little. "Yes, but it's still very new."

Castiel was amazed. Gabriel hadn't even bonded with Kali, so his brother must really love this woman to bond with her. He smiled widely at them. "I'm happy for you."

"Wow, didn't even know you could do that…" Dean joked and gave Gabriel and teasing smirk.

"Hey!" Gabriel laughed.

"That's nice," Eden smiled.

"Now you just need more babies!" Isaac exclaimed out of the blue, making everyone turn to look at him.

"Yay, babies!" Lily cheered.

"Whoa, easy on the horses, guys," Gabriel said and laughed at his nephew's boldness.

"I wouldn't mind having a younger sibling, even though Loki is kinda my sister," Mark admitted.

"Mark," Katie whined, embarrassed.

Dean laughed at the way Gabriel and Katie squirmed a bit. "Come on, kids, no more embarrassing comments, let the guests leave."

They said goodbye, and Mark got a hug from Gabriel and Katie before they left him with the Winchester family. They'd be picking him up again the following day.

After the guests were gone they all spend some time in the living room before heading to bed. Mark would sleep in Isaac's room which both of them didn't mind – they had become rather good friends. Mark was used to being around hyper people since he lived with Gabriel now, so Isaac's wild and hyper personality didn't bother him much even if he was a bit more quiet himself.

Dean and Castiel went to bed at around 11pm after having sat on the couch together and cuddled. They got into bed soon afterwards and made slow love to each other before sleeping, wrapped in each other's wings.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Updates will be coming slower now, sorry about that. And yes, Jason's got another girlfriend now but that might change… :) I just love Eden and Jason together so you'll see a lot more of them in upcoming chapters. The story is slowly headed for its end but there are still quite a few chapters to go before I end it. Thanks to all the readers who are still with me, you make it worth it! :)

Please leave some feedback for me :)


	37. Chapter 37

**October 2028 (Castiel is 39, Dean is 40, Eden is 15, Adrian is 12, the twins are 8, Noah is 2 and a half years old, Gabriel is 43, Ariel is 15, Carter is 14 (almost 15)).**

In mid-October Noah got an ear infection that left him with a fever and pain in his ears. It was something all his siblings – except Adrian – had gone through. Dean and Castiel took him to their family doctor Friday morning, the day after his fever had appeared. The rest of the children had been dropped off at school, and Dean had taken some time off that day to go to the doctor while Cas had taken a week off because it would take a while before Noah was well again.

Castiel held Noah against him as they went into the doctor's clinic, and the boy cried and sobbed because of the pain in his ears and his uncomfortable fever. Castiel hated when his children were sick, and he tried to comfort Noah the best he could.

When they stepped into the clinic, people looked up at them with a frown on their faces. It was something that Dean and Castiel were used to so they ignored them and went over to the secretary to tell her that they had arrived. They had called the doctor's office yesterday and luckily there was an available spot at 9:30am for them the following day. The middle-aged angel female behind the counter gave them a stiff smile before gesturing for them to sit down in the waiting room.

Dean led Castiel over to some seats that were a bit further away from the rest of the patients. The waiting room was big enough for twenty people, the walls were white, the carpet was grey, and there were posters on the walls of different medical things and anatomy, and instructions on what to do if a person was choking on food, had a heart attack, etc. The room had a typical doctor's clinic atmosphere in it. Dean glanced around at the posters before sitting down next to Cas.

Castiel placed Noah on his lap and gently stroked his back as the boy rested against his chest and sobbed quietly. "Shh, it's okay, Noah, the doctor will give you medicine so you'll feel better soon."

"Hurts," Noah sniffled quietly.

"I know, sweetie," Castiel smiled, rubbing the boy's back soothingly. He turned his head to look at Dean who was staring over at a young angel couple who were giggling at something across from them. "Dean, you didn't have to join me here. I could have gone by myself."

Dean looked at him. "I'm not letting you come here alone after what happened last time, Cas."

Adrian had hurt his wrist during a fall in one of his taekwondo lessons last year, so Castiel had taken him to the doctor when he kept complaining about pain a few days later. Turned out he got a sprained wrist and that it wasn't broken. While they waited at the clinic, a beta demon had suddenly started throwing a lot of bad words at Castiel and Adrian because of Adrian's demon tail and angel wings. Castiel had kindly tried to tell the guy to back off, and a few other people had stood up for him as well, but the guy had managed to shove him before being led out of the clinic by two strong human males while insults flew out of his mouth. Castiel had been surprised but also rather proud when Adrian had gotten in front of him and had growled at the demon before he was taken away. Dean had been furious when he found out what had happened and had wanted to find the guy and beat him to a pulp.

"It was not so bad; the other patients helped me out."

"What if they hadn't? I won't let anyone hurt you or our children, especially not some asshole racist," Dean spoke with a low growl in his voice. A few of the others stared over at him when they heard his growl but he ignored them.

Castiel sighed. "You can't protect us 24/7…"

"No, but I can try," Dean smiled and nudged his wing against Cas'. The angel gave him a small smile in return.

Two little twin girls came running by them, shrieking and laughing, and went over to the small children's section which was on Castiel's left side. They watched as they girls sat down to play with Lego and puzzles while waiting for the doctor to call them and their mother in. Castiel smiled at the two human girls and glanced over at the mother who kept a close eye on her kids. Their eyes met and the woman smiled at him before continuing to read her newspaper, and Castiel returned the smile.

"When I look at those girls I get reminded of Eden when she was smaller," Dean muttered and smiled absently. "And tonight she's going to a concert… Damn, she grows too fast, Cas."

Castiel smiled. "I know, but that's life. And I'm sure Eden will be alright going to a concert – it's Gabriel's concert after all."

"Yeah, but he'll be too busy doing silly stuff on stage to look out for our little girl," Dean chuckled. "But yeah, it does relax me a little that it's his concert and not some random hard metal concert…"

Castiel rolled his eyes fondly.

Gabriel's band was finally going to perform in the city where Dean and Castiel lived, and he had given Eden free tickets for her and two friends to attend the concert. She would be going with Ariel and Carter – she had first invited Jason but he said he had other plans with Katherine so he couldn't go.

"Noah Winchester?"

Dean and Castiel looked up when Dr. Dupont came out to call them in.

"Yeah, that's us," Dean told her. They got up from their seats to follow the doctor into the clinic room, shaking her hand as they passed her.

Dr. Dupont was a new doctor. Their other family doctor had to quit her job because she got cancer, so now they had switched to a young female angel/human hybrid doctor whom Charlie had recommended to them. Dean had gotten the impression back then that Charlie had a crush on that doctor judging by the way she talked about her. The doctor was young, she had slight curly dark hair and white wings with a color mix of some very light brown, grey, and bluish feathers.

Switching to a new family doctor had been tough for Castiel who had big trouble trusting doctors, but Dr. Dupont's kind and patient nature made him feel calm around her. They had been with her for three years now.

"Aww, there is the sick little guy," Dr. Dupont cooed and went over to Castiel to look at Noah who was clinging to his chest. She gently put a hand on his forehead. "He certainly has a temperature so let me measure it before I do a quick medical exam on him and write some prescriptions." She went over to her desk to get thermometer. "You said you suspected it's an ear infection, right?"

"Yeah, our other kids have had it and it looks suspiciously much like it…" Dean spoke.

Castiel peered down at Noah in worry when the boy buried his face in his shirt and shied away when the doctor returned with the thermometer.

"Alright, let's found out then. And the thermometer works best in the rear, so if you can take off his pants and diaper it would be great," the doctor told Castiel while a little smile.

Castiel complied and Dean helped him out. Noah was rather calm until the doctor came over, but she gently soothed him and stroked his cheek with her hand to relax him during the procedure. It helped a lot. Afterwards she looked him in the ears and assessed his overall health.

When she was done, Castiel took Noah up on his arm again – with the diaper and pants in their usual place again – and this time the boy wasn't shying away from the doctor by hiding his face in his papa's shirt. He sniffled a little and glanced over at the doctor with his bright blue eyes.

"See? Wasn't so bad," the doctor grinned at the boy and poked gently at his nose. Noah gave a small giggle in return which she smiled at. "His fever is not alarmingly high but we still need to get it down," she told them and went over to her computer to start making prescriptions.

"Well, we've been through this before," Dean smiled and shrugged. He came over to stand in front of Castiel and little Noah. "And you're so open to the doctor now, huh," he grinned at Noah.

The doctor chuckled from her desk. "A lot of the submissive children that I treat are shy like him and don't like being touched, but that's in their nature." Her smile faltered all of sudden and looked over at them. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that I've got that bloody government on my back regarding Noah."

"The _government?_" Dean blurted, and raised his wings in alert. Castiel stared over at the doctor in shock.

"Well, information about hybrid children goes to the medical authorities, and when they got the information about Noah being a very rare submissive hybrid they demanded information from me if he ever gets seriously ill and information about his fertility when he gets older. It's all on the government's orders – a certain Naomi Tapping's to be more specific," the doctor muttered bitterly.

"That bitch again," Dean growled. "I thought she was done harassing us."

Castiel glanced at his mate in worry, and his arms tightened around their son.

"Well, they only want the most important medical information and it seems to me more like they're studying him…" the doctor said. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, but I certainly don't think it's right either. Everyone's medical information should be private and not used for silly government control and study. Charlie completely agrees with me."

Dean frowned. "Charlie?"

The doctor smiled widely. "Yes, your ob/gyn, Charlie Bradbury – she's my girlfriend. We're getting married next week."

Dean and Castiel's eyes widened.

"I _knew_ there was something between you two with the way she spoke about you back then!" Dean blurted.

"So you are 'Gilda' then?" Castiel asked, uncertainly. "She mentioned once that her girlfriend's name was Gilda."

"She did?" Dean frowned.

The doctor – Gilda – grinned. "Yes, Gilda is my fist name. And I'm glad to know she talks about me," she chuckled. She collected the prescription papers from the printer and got up to hand it to them. "There, Noah's prescriptions for some antibiotics which I do deem necessary in his case. You can buy painkillers in the pharmacy to ease his discomfort with. Just let him relax for a few weeks and let him stay home, and if the fever doesn't go down or if there is pus from his ears you should contact me again."

"Alright, thanks, doctor," Dean told her and took the papers. He shook her hand for goodbye and said, "And congratulations on the wedding."

"Thank you," Gilda smiled and flared her wings in a happy gesture. She shook Castiel's hand as well who also wished her a happy wedding, and she waved goodbye at little Noah as they left her clinic.

Noah was a little calmer when they walked out, and Dean and Castiel shared a little smile before Dean drove Castiel home to take care of Noah and drove off to work afterwards.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel took care of Noah during the day and let his son get plenty of rest. He was a little fussy and grumpy because of the fever, but Molly sometimes came over to comfort him and gently licked his cheek. Noah would sometimes lie down on top of her and sleep on her soft, furry body, and the dog didn't seem to mind as long as he didn't squeeze her. When he was sick she could always cheer him up a little. The two of them seemed to have a close bond.

After Dean came home with the other children, Eden began getting ready to go to Gabriel's concert with her friends. She knew that quite a few of their classmates were going so she'd probably meet some of them there. Gabriel's band _The Fallen Demigods_ was within the rock genre, and it was popular among young as well as middle-aged people because of the band's talent with lyrics and creating moods in their songs and performances. Not to mention Gabriel's ever-present pranks – even on stage – that made the crowds laugh in amusement. He was well-liked by the fans even if he wasn't the lead singer.

Dean was busy making sure that Eden dressed appropriately before leaving, even though she had never been the type to wear inappropriate clothing, and she always dressed in a way that didn't reveal too much. Her dad's lectures got a bit on her nerves even though she knew that he meant well.

Dean would be driving her to the concert soon, and he and Castiel stood in the living room and waited for Eden to finish up in the bathroom. Castiel smiled knowingly when he saw Dean shift uneasily, and came over to him. Noah was lying on the couch, wrapped up in blankets while watching TV with the twins.

"She'll be fine, Dean," the angel told him.

"I know, I just don't like this whole our-daughter-is-old-enough-to-go-to-concerts thing, " Dean muttered. He briefly glanced over at the twins when they got into an argument about a pencil, but Adrian came over to make them stop. "What if someone puts date rape drugs in her soda?" he suddenly asked and looked back at Castiel again.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Eden knows to keep an eye on her drink at all times and to not drink it if she has let it out of her sight for a moment. And Ariel and Carter are there to keep an eye out for her."

"What if some bastard racist picks a fight with her?" Dean asked. He growled at the thought.

Castiel sighed. "You can't keep her indoors at all times because of that fear, Dean…"

"I know, Cas, I just…" the demon trailed off. "I worry too much, don't I?"

Castiel smiled and brushed their wings together. "Sometimes, yes, but that's also a good thing." Dean smiled back and pulled the angel in for a kiss. Adrian and the twins let out a loud 'ewww' from behind them but they ignored it and smiled into the kiss. Molly came over, sniffing at their legs and wings, but Dean gently pushed her away.

Eden came out of the bathroom and walked over to them. She was dressed in a black dress that reached just above her knees, there was a thin black belt around her waist, and she wore a denim jacket to keep warm. Her shoes were black and had a small heel, but she didn't like wearing the big heeled ones. Her hair was hanging freely but was held back with a clip on the left side of her face, and she had a little mascara on. "I'm ready whenever you're done snogging papa." She smirked when Dean pulled away from the kiss to look at her.

"We're done now, so let's go," Dean grinned.

Castiel came over to Eden and pulled her into a hug. "Take care of yourself, and greet Gabriel if you see him."

"Sure, papa, and take care of little Noah and the others," Eden smiled and returned the hug. She went towards the entrance hall with Dean, and the twins jumped up and went over to say goodbye. She laughed softly at them and hugged them goodbye, and Adrian gave her tail a little nudge with his own in a goodbye gesture – he didn't like to hug his sister too often.

Eden smiled at them, and when Noah whined and got up from the couch and walked over to her she kneeled down and hugged him as well.

"Dun go," Noah whined. He grasped her jacket and held on to her.

Eden smiled. "You'll see me again tomorrow, so do what papa says in the meantime and get better soon, okay?"

Noah nodded and let go of her jacket. Eden smiled and kissed him on the forehead, which was still rather hot from his fever. Castiel came over to put him back on the couch to relax, and Eden waved goodbye at everyone before going out to the Impala with Dean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean drove her to the building where the concert would take place before driving off again after Ariel and Carter appeared. He was very reluctant to leave his little girl behind, but he trusted her to take care of herself and not drink any alcohol even if she was offered it.

Eden went with Ariel and Carter inside and tried to find themselves a nice spot to stand in. The concert room was big but not one of the biggest ones, and it was pretty crowded. All winged beings tried to avoid hitting someone with their wings or getting groped in the crowds – it wasn't unusual that perverted alphas would grope the wings of females and submissives if they walked by, and in the crowd it was hard to tell who had done it. Eden kept her wings close to her body, and she and her friends found a free table to stand at and put their non-alcoholic drinks there. There were a few tall, round tables placed here and there for people to hang out at and most were already taken. This one was close to the stage but more in the middle of the room rather than at the front.

Eden, Ariel, and Carter waited for the concert to start when they spotted the class' three snobby girls coming over to them.

"Oh, are you here as well?" a demon girl named Maria said. She was quite taller than Eden, skinny, had dyed blonde hair, and her face was covered in make-up. Eden referred to her as the class' slut in her mind because Maria always let the boys see her cleavage more than necessary and wore skirts that almost exposed her rear. She was pretty sure that Maria hadn't been a virgin for quite some time. Maria's two demon friends (both a quarter part human) stood behind her – also dressed in revealing clothing – as she looked the three of them up and down with a disgusted grimace. "Shouldn't you nerds be making homework instead? How'd you even afford the tickets?" Maria mocked, and her two friends laughed behind her.

Eden glared at Maria in contempt but she didn't want to get into a fight with her. She wasn't worth it, and her dad had told her to ignore girls like that as much as she could.

Ariel stepped forward and said, "We got them for free. Gabriel Novak is Eden's uncle, so he gave us all free tickets."

Maria's eyes widened, and her two friends stared at Ariel in disbelief.

"No way! She's lying," one of Maria's friends, Kelly, said. The other girl, Louise, nodded in agreement.

Maria snorted at Ariel. "Yeah right. You'll have to do better than that to impress us, _nerd._"

"Who on earth would be interested in gaining your acceptance?" Eden muttered and glared back at Maria. Carter smirked at her words, and Ariel snickered when she saw the angry look on Maria's face.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way, Mixy Pops. Same goes for your worthless friends," Maria sneered and glared at Eden before turning on her high heels and walking away. Alex' nickname for Eden was used by others in class as well, making Eden resent the boy and the ridiculous nickname even more.

Ariel glanced at Eden when she glared at Maria and her friends as they walked away. "Never mind them, they're beyond saving."

"I know, but she really gets on my nerves sometimes…" Eden sighed. "I don't get why some guys like girls like _her._"

"Because she has big boobs and is willing to suck dick without dignity maybe?" Ariel supplied. Eden couldn't help but laugh at her words. Ariel glanced at Carter for confirmation. "Or do you know why guys like girls like her?"

Carter shrugged. "Don't know, she's not my type."

"I really do wonder what your type is, you're so difficult to read," Ariel told him and eyed him closely.

Carter let out a small chuckle. "Well, I'm going to get some more coke in my glass, I almost drank it all – I'll bring you some as well, so be right back. And please don't go anywhere in the meantime; it'll be like finding a needle in a haystack in this crowd…"

"We won't go anywhere," Ariel promised and watched him make his way through the crowds to get to the bar to get a refill of coke. When Ariel turned her gaze back to Eden, she saw her friend staring at the ground and her wings drooping behind her. "What's wrong?" she asked, and placed her hand on Eden's arm in worry.

Eden looked up at her and blinked. "Nothing, it's just…" She trailed off and bit her lip when Ariel waited for her to continue. "Just… All that talk about guys preferring certain types of girls made me think of Jason."

Ariel frowned. "What about him?" She ignored a couple of human college guys passing them while screaming and whistling at a hot girl. The room was filled with noise anyway. "Is this about his new girlfriend…?"

"Yeah, _Katherine,_" Eden muttered and said the name out loud with more contempt than she intended. It still bothered her that Jason was too busy doing stuff with Katherine and didn't want to hang out with her anymore.

"And because of our conversation just now you're wondering if you're not Jason's type since he found himself a _human _girlfriend, am I right?" Ariel spoke, and smirked smugly at Eden.

Eden stared up at her, eyes wide. "What? No, no, I—"

Ariel laughed and briefly bumped her wing into her friend's. "You really like him, don't you?"

Eden shoved Ariel slightly while blushing. "No! We're just _friends._"

Ariel smirked, unconvinced. "Yeah right."

"We _are!_"

"Whatever," Ariel snickered, making Eden blush and glare at her.

When Carter returned he frowned briefly at Eden whose face was completely red by now, but he didn't ask about it. The three friends chatted a bit until the concert finally began, and Eden kept glaring at Ariel whenever she smirked at her knowingly.

When the band came on stage a while later and prepared to start the crowd was cheering. The cheering soon turned into laughter when Gabriel unplugged the keyboard when the player was about to start it, making the guy curse and everyone laugh. Eden rolled her eyes. It was typical Gabriel to screw around like that, even in public.

When the music finally began it was a lot louder than Eden was used to, and she winced when it almost hurt her ears. It was a good concert and performance, though, and as usual Gabriel provided a bit of comedy on stage – usually by visibly annoying his band mates by getting into their personal space, or by shouting something out loud at the audience; usually telling them to cheer louder or sing along.

Carter's other good friend in class, James, came over to them at some point, and Eden and Ariel didn't mind his presence. He was a polite but quite funny guy that made them feel comfortable around him, and they had helped each other out with homework before.

The concert lasted for three hours, and the band had a few breaks in between. During the last break before the final two performances, Eden was busy chatting with her friends when someone suddenly sneaked up behind her and put their hands in front of her eyes. She let out a loud, embarrassing yelp and slapped the hands away before turning around to see who it was.

"Uncle Gabe!" Eden hissed when she saw her uncle's grinning face.

Gabriel had thrown on a hoodie and a cap to disguise himself in the crowds, and he laughed when Eden glared at him for scaring her. "Sorry, couldn't help myself when I spotted you in the crowds," he grinned. "How's it going? Are my lovely niece and her friends enjoying the concert?"

"Yeah, it's cool," Carter grinned, and Ariel nodded in agreement.

"It's good, your songs are great. But it's extremely loud…" Eden spoke.

"I know, that's why I wear small plugs in my ears so I don't end up like an old, deaf man while I'm still young," Gabriel smirked and showed her the small plugs in his palm. A few people around them were staring, but Gabriel was good at keeping his face hidden so they thought he was just another guest.

Carter's good friend James stood completely still and gaped at Gabriel. "Oh my god, that's Gabriel Novak!" he exclaimed.

"Shh! You're gonna blow my cover!" Gabriel shushed him and glanced around in paranoia. The others laughed.

"Is Katie here today?" Eden asked. "She told me she sometimes accompanies you to your concerts."

"Nah, she's at home today. Morning sickness," Gabriel explained.

Eden's eyes widened. "What?! She's pregnant?" she gasped.

Gabriel grinned proudly. "Yep, eleven weeks."

"That's awesome! Congratulations," Eden grinned and pulled her uncle in for a hug.

Ariel, Carter and James congratulated him as well and they all chatted for a while. Gabriel asked Eden about how things were at home and how Dean and Castiel were doing. He also asked a few questions to Carter about him and his family because he hadn't met them yet, even though he was thrilled that Dean and Cas had become friends with another angel/demon couple. He told Eden that Loki had started going to a few gymnastics lessons because she was inspired by her, and Eden was both surprised and proud to have been Loki's inspiration.

Their conversation was interrupted when Maria and her friends suddenly showed up again.

"Oh god, why do I keep running into you guys when I walk around to see my friends?" Maria complained and gave them all a disapproving glare.

Carter raised an eyebrow at her. "We've been here the whole time."

"Must be you who keeps coming back to us because you miss us," Eden muttered and glared back at Maria.

Maria gritted her teeth in anger. "Losers," she sneered.

"Says the other loser," Gabriel snorted.

Maria crossed her arms and glared over at him while looking him up and down. "And who are you?" Her two friends crossed their arms behind her as they glared at Eden and her friends.

Gabriel finally removed his cap, revealing himself to her. "I'm the one who tells you to piss off and leave my pretty niece alone," he spoke. He smirked a little when Maria and her friends jumped back in surprise and stared wide-eyed at him.

Maria gasped and pointed at him. "You're—!"

"Most people call me Gabe," Gabriel shrugged. "But I don't think you've earned that right. And now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get back on stage before my band mates come to find me." Maria and her gang stared with open mouth as Gabriel turned around and placed a small goodbye kiss on Eden's cheek before making his way through the clingy and cheering crowds who had noticed him by now. The fans went crazy round him so he had to move quickly.

Eden grinned and waved at Gabriel as he went.

"No way!" Kelly gasped in utter shock. "You weren't lying."

Eden couldn't help the smug smirk on her face when Maria looked completely mortified and her face was red like a tomato. Maria quickly turned around and rushed her two friends away from Eden and the others and soon they disappeared into the crowds again.

"That was awesome –_ finally_ someone made her shut up," Carter laughed out loud.

Ariel grinned. "Yeah, your uncle totally owned her, Eden."

Eden chuckled and was pleased that Maria was finally out of their sight again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the evening went by quietly at the concert. The band played a few more songs, fans cheered loudly, and Eden and her friends sipped from their cokes while listening.

When the concert was over and people were slowly beginning to head home or go to town for more partying, Eden suddenly received a text message from Gabriel that said to bring her friends with her backstage. She smiled and turned to Ariel and Carter who seemed quite eager to go.

As they pushed their way through the crowds they suddenly ran into Maria's two friends, Kelly and Louise.

"What? You got more insults to say even when your boss isn't around?" Ariel grumbled. She was just as fed up with Maria and her friends as Eden and Carter were.

"Ariel…" Carter muttered, staring between them. James had gone home already so it was just the three of them in the disappearing crowd.

"No…" Kelly started and glanced at Louise. "And she's not our boss."

"Well, she kinda acts like it," Eden pointed out slowly.

"Well, she's not," Louise said.

Kelly and Louise shared a nervous glance and hesitantly took a step towards Eden. "Um," Kelly began. "We were actually wondering if you could maybe get us from autographs from your uncle?"

"Yeah, we've never had a chance to get a real autograph from him and the band yet," Louise muttered and looked at Eden with hope.

Eden blinked at them in surprise. "Um, I guess I can ask him for autographs…"

The two girls' faces lit up. "Really? That would be cool!" Kelly grinned. When Maria's voice roared through the crowds, calling for her two friends, Kelly and Louise flinched before saying a quick goodbye and gave the others a small smile before running in Maria's direction near the exit.

"You should have said no," Carter told Eden afterwards, watching the two girls run off.

Eden just smiled at him. "I was considering it, but I'm not a bitch like Maria."

Ariel and Carter laughed and agreed.

They went over to the stage and Eden looked around for her uncle. Finally Gabriel showed up and gestured for them to follow him behind a door and into the backstage area. Ariel and Carter gasped in excitement when they spotted the rest of the band there. They were five members in total – one male lead singer, a guy who played the drums, a female who played the guitar, a guy at the keyboard, and Gabriel himself who was also at the guitar and was second vocals. All of them were angels except the keyboard guy who was an angel/human hybrid.

Gabriel grinned as he introduced them to his band mates who politely shook their hands.

"Wow, two angel/demon hybrids at the same place at the same time – and they aren't even related!" exclaimed Johnny who was the keyboard guy. He stared between Eden and Carter intensely, studying them like he couldn't believe his own eyes.

Carter shifted uncomfortably and leaned over towards Eden. "I feel like a rare animal on display in a zoo," he whispered.

Eden chuckled and tried to hold back laughter. "I know, so do I."

Gabriel watched as Eden and Carter whispered something to each other and smirked at them. _"Those who whisper are in love," _he sang, mockingly.

Carter stared back at him in horror, and Eden scowled at her uncle for being silly again. She glared at Ariel when she snickered.

The band started packing their gear and preparing to leave while Gabriel chatted a bit with Eden and the others. The other band members came over every now and then and engaged in the conversation.

They all looked up when a dark-haired human female appeared from the door behind Gabriel. The woman smiled at them and looked Eden up and down. "That your niece?" she asked Gabriel.

"Yep, that's Eden," he answered with a grin. He turned to look at Eden and her friends to introduce the woman. "And this is Pamela Barnes, our manager."

"Damn right I am," Pamela smirked and slapped Gabriel's ass before going over to shake the kids' hands.

Gabriel gave a soft yelp. "Hey! That ass belongs to Katie, can't you see the sign?" he protested while he turned around to show them his ass and spread his wings so they could better see. His band mates groaned and a few of them laughed.

"No, but your pants need washing," Pamela remarked, keeping her gaze on Eden as she shook her hand. "Wow, an angel/demon hybrid – two of them, even. What a rare sight," she noted while looking between Eden and Carter. "I wonder what the offspring of two angel/demon hybrids would be like…"

Eden stared back in shock and glanced at Carter. "What? No, no, we're just friends!"

"Yeah, definitely just friends," Carter confirmed and squirmed a bit. Ariel snickered behind them.

"I can vouch for that 'cause Eden's got her eyes on a hot piece of human ass," Gabriel remarked from behind Pamela. He grinned smugly when Eden's face went completely red.

"Oh, is that so?" Pamela laughed.

"That's not true! What does everyone think that I like Jason?!" Eden blurted, blushing.

"Because you _do,_" Ariel laughed.

"Eh, really? I thought he was just your friend, that's what you always say," Carter frowned and looked at Eden in confusion.

Eden snapped her head around to look at him. "He _is!_ And he's got a girlfriend already…"

"Girlfriends at that age don't last forever, just ask your daddy," Pamela spoke.

Eden frowned. "You know my dad?"

"Went to high school with him. God, he was just a girl magnet! And he even slept with the school's only demon submissive, but it was a one-time thing and that submissive slept with other alphas as well," Pamela told her. "Never would have thought that Dean would mate with an angel – he used to be quite an angel-hater…"

"And I was shocked to hear that you knew him," Gabriel muttered behind her.

Eden stared at her, speechless. "Dad never told me he knew you, and I know that he must know that you are the manager of Gabe's band."

"Well, there is not much to say about me anyway, we barely knew each other," Pamela smiled. "Now, I know you're all dying to get autographs so you better get 'em now 'cause I have to discipline our naughty Gabriel about something in a few minutes, so hurry up." She smiled at them and smirked at Gabriel when she passed him on her way through the nearby door.

"Yay, I love when you get kinky, Pamela!" Gabriel cheered at her, grinning. He laughed when she rolled her eyes with a smile and disappeared through the door.

Eden, Carter, and Ariel got the long-awaited autographs from the band, and Eden also got extra ones for Kelly and Louise as promised. Gabriel didn't understand why she would provide autographs for two snobs like them, but Eden said she didn't mind. Mostly they were only bad when they were around Maria anyway.

It was pretty late when they finally left, and the three of them called their fathers to pick them up. They all lived in different parts of town so it was a bit troublesome to give each other a ride, and the fathers didn't mind picking up their kids.

Gabriel waited with them outside on the sidewalk in front of the concert hall's large parking lot. Ariel was picked up first and she hugged her friends goodbye and told Gabe thank you for the tickets before getting into the car and driving off.

There were still a few concert guests in the area so Gabriel had put on his little disguise again so they wouldn't throw themselves at him and beg for autographs.

It didn't take long before Dean arrived in the Impala. Eden beamed at him when he stepped out, and he grinned when he walked over to his daughter and saw she was alright. "Hey, sweetie, was it a nice concert?"

"Yup," Eden grinned.

"How can it not be?! It was my concert after all!" Gabriel blurted. Dean laughed.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester," Carter greeted him, smiling.

"Hey Carter," Dean smiled. "And jeez, I've told you a hundred times to call me Dean."

"Sorry, my pa says to refer to adults respectfully," Carter murmured.

"Well, your pa is right, but I give you permission to call me Dean," Dean chuckled. "How are your parents and siblings?"

"Good," the boy smiled. "My dad's picking me up in a moment."

"Let's wait for him, then."

"You don't have to—"

"No, I insist. Can't leave you standing here alone," Dean insisted. "Did Ariel get picked up already?" he asked, looking at Eden who nodded in response. She was shivering slightly when the cold breeze hit her, so Dean took off his old leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Here, let's keep you warm."

"Thanks," Eden smiled. She wrapped her father's old leather jacket around herself and her wings to keep warm. It smelled like Dean, cars and gasoline, and a bit of Cas. She smiled at that.

"Aww Dean as a loving father, that always melts my heart," Gabriel spoke in a dramatic tone that made Dean roll his eyes and chuckle. Carter couldn't help but smile either.

"Dean Winchester."

They looked up when Pamela suddenly appeared next to them on the sidewalk. She smirked as he looked Dean up and down, eyeing him closely.

Dean's eyes widened. _"Pamela?" _he blurted.

Pamela laughed. "You _do_ remember me! Come here and gimme a big hug!" she said before going over to pull Dean into a tight, lung-squeezing hug. Dean quickly squirmed away from her when she grabbed his ass.

"Whoa, woman, I've got a mate!"

"I know, I was just messing with you," Pamela grinned.

Eden couldn't help but snicker at Dean's mortified face, and Carter was staring in shock at Pamela's quite forward personality.

"Yeah, that's Pamela, she likes to grope ass," Gabriel remarked in a casual tone.

Pamela snapped her head around to look at Gabriel. "You disappeared before I could discipline you! Get your ass inside once your friends are gone because I really gotta talk to you about all that bloody candy you ordered for the band's private Christmas party!" She put her hands on her hips while she glared at him in disapproval.

"Hey! Candy is a_ must_ at Christmas parties!"

"Not five whole mega boxes of it!"

Dean rolled his eyes as Gabriel and Pamela argued back and forth. He gave Carter a smile of reassurance when the boy stared at them with wide eyes when they were having a loud argument in the middle of the public sidewalk.

The roar of a car stopping next to them made them look over to see Damian parking his car behind the Impala by the sidewalk and getting out. Carter beamed when his saw his father, and Damian grinned as he came over to give his son a brief hug. Then he turned to look at Dean. "Hey, been a while," he grinned and shook Dean's hand.

"Yeah, you're a rare sight," Dean chuckled.

They turned to Gabriel and said goodbye to him as Pamela was ordering him back inside. Damian was pleased to finally meet Gabriel. After Gabriel went back inside, Damian and Carter got into their car to drive home. Dean and Damian talked about seeing each other soon and do something together, just the two families, since it had been a while since they last visited each other. Eden and Carter hugged briefly as they said goodbye, and Eden waved at her friend as he disappeared down the street in the car.

After her friend was gone Dean wrapped an arm around Eden's shoulder. "Glad to smell that you didn't drink anything you aren't allowed to." He could easily smell when someone had drunk alcohol, and he was pleased that Eden didn't smell like that.

"I'm only fifteen, dad, I can't order such stuff yet," Eden chuckled. The leather jacket and Dean's arm warmed her up nicely, and she gently nudged Dean's tail with her own.

"Well, the trick is to meet a nice college guy who can buy it for you, and then you can drink it anyway."

Eden shoved Dean playfully and laughed. "Is that what you used to do?"

Dean laughed. "Well, I didn't have college guys buy _me_ drinks like that, but I did buy your papa a few drinks when I had turned 21 and he was still 19-20."

"I didn't know that papa drinks alcohol…"

"Only wine on occasion, and he likes cider stuff," Dean explained. He tightened his arm around Eden's shoulder to lead her over to the Impala so they could drive home.

"How's Noah?" Eden asked as she opened the car door.

Dean walked around to the other side to open the driver's door. "He's still the same. Cas put him to bed early but he'll be sleeping in our room so we can keep an eye on him. His fever should be gone in a few days."

"Good." Eden sat down in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. She had taken off Dean's jacket to have more space for her wings in the car, and she folded it neatly in her lap.

Dean started the car and smiled when the Impala's engine roared into life.

"Get a room with the car, dad," Eden snorted and smiled at him.

"Hey, I love my car, what's wrong with that?" Dean pouted and turned to look at her. "And I know for sure that your papa likes the backseat…" He grinned lewdly, making Eden gasp in horror.

"_Oh my god!_ Shut up_,_ dad, and drive me home!" Eden groaned and covered her ears with her hands in disgust.

Dean burst out laughing and finally started driving. He put on a Metallica song and glanced at Eden with a smirk. His daughter glanced back at him, returning his smirk, and soon they were both singing along with the song and having a good time all the way back home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: A kinda Eden-centric chapter but I hope you enjoyed it :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	38. Chapter 38

**May 2029 (Castiel is 39, Dean is 41, Eden is 15, Adrian is 12, the twins are 8, Noah is 3 years old).**

Noah turned three years old on the seventh of May and they celebrated it at home. Mary, John, and Sam and his family had come over in the weekend before that, since his birthday was on a Monday, and Sam and his family had slept over at their house. Jessica had just had another baby girl, Kaylee, who was born with demon wings and a tail. It was their third child – and their last, according to Jessica. They didn't see Sam and his family that often anymore so they had enjoyed their time together. Noah had gotten a lot of toys for his birthday which he seemed pretty pleased about, and Mary had knitted socks and a hat for him. John had transferred some money to Dean and Castiel's account for college savings for Noah – he did that with all the children when they had birthdays.

A few days after Noah's birthday, Dean and Castiel dropped the children off at daycare and school. Lily, Isaac, and Adrian were dropped off together at the school, but Eden wasn't since her high school was at a different location.

Adrian guided the twins through the crowds of children outside the school. He tried not to lose them in the crowds, which was difficult because there were kids everywhere, talking, shouting, and shoving each other. The three of them always stuck together until they were inside, and Adrian led the twins as close to their classroom as possible because bullies liked to pick on them if they were alone.

"Watch it!" a demon boy growled at Adrian when the guy bumped into him on the way up to the main entrance.

"_You _watch it, dumbass!" Adrian hissed at him. The boy gave him a glare before disappearing in the crowds, and Adrian snorted. It was that guy who had bumped into _him,_ so why should he apologize?

Isaac laughed at the way Adrian had responded to the guy, but Lily seemed quite uncomfortable as she walked behind them.

"I don't like the crowds," Lily whined and tried not to get bumped into.

"I know. Let's ask dad and papa to drop us off ten minutes earlier or something, then we can avoid the worst of the crowd," Adrian spoke. He looked over his shoulder to make sure they were still with him.

"No way! That means getting up ten minutes earlier!" Isaac exclaimed.

"It's just ten minutes," Adrian grumbled and rolled his eyes.

When they got inside the crowds were much worse, as was the noise. The corridors were kind of narrow so it was easy to get lost among the many people. The school was rather big but they were right in the corridors where all the entrances were, so everyone going into the school came through that corridor. The back entrances were closed for maintenance.

Lily kept close to Adrian and Isaac, but when a bigger boy from the upper grades suddenly shoved himself between her and her brothers she got separated.

"Adrian!" she cried, panicked when she couldn't spot him among the other kids. "Isaac?" she shouted, looking around. The crowd was clearing up a bit because everyone was on their way to their classes, but she still couldn't spot her brothers anywhere. She grabbed the shoulder bag that was hanging at her side tightly and looked around in despair. She knew where her classroom was so she decided to go there on her own and meet up with Isaac again. People bumped into her as she tried making her way through the corridors, but others got bumped into as well so she didn't take it too personal.

The stairs leading up to the second floor where her classroom was were blocked because of maintenance, so Lily decided to walk further down the corridor and find the other staircase. She didn't feel comfortable walking around alone, and some of the other kids gave her odd and hateful looks as she passed them. She took a deep breath and kept walking.

When Lily rounded a corner she suddenly bumped into a demon boy who had been running with his school books in his hands, and the books flew everywhere when they collided. Lily fell on her butt, as did the slightly older boy.

The boy groaned and lifted his head to glare at her. "Watch it, you freak!" he snapped.

"Sorry… But you ran in the corridors, and you're not supposed to," Lily murmured and slowly got to her feet. She wiped the dirt off the back of her skirt and was grateful that her tail was unharmed during the fall.

Two other boys appeared behind the first one, all around eleven years old. They glared at Lily who stared back at them until they started taking threatening steps towards her. She gulped and backed away warily.

"You're one of those freak hybrid kids, aren't you? My little brother is in class with some little weirdo like you, I think she's called Miriam," one of the boys said. He was a demon/human hybrid with a slightly dark skin color and black hair.

"Seriously? There are more of those things?" said the first boy, his voice full of disgust.

Others passed by them but didn't seem to take notice of what was going on. They were all too busy going to class and minding their own business. Most people were in class already and Lily knew she was going to be late for hers.

"I gotta go," she murmured and turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" growled the first boy and grabbed her tail to yank her back. Lily cried out at the pain the pulling caused in her lower back where her tail joined with her body, but the boy quickly put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "Shut up! Don't want the teachers to hear us, do you?"

Lily struggled against him and tried to scream but her sounds were muffled by his hand. She was panicking and tears prickled in her eyes while she flapped her wings in distress.

"C'mon, Matt, leave the girl be," one of the other boys said, sounding uncomfortable about the situation.

"Not until she cleans up my books that she made me drop earlier," the boy named Matt growled. Lily struggled in his hold but he was much stronger than her. He turned her around and shoved her over to his scattered books to make her pick them up. "There! Clean up your mess!"

Lily whimpered, but was saved when someone suddenly showed up.

"Hey!"

The boys looked up to see a very angry Adrian standing behind them, growling at them. Lily's eyes widened in relief, and soon her brother was on the bullies – tackling them to the ground and knocking the air out of them. Then he grabbed Lily's hand tightly. "Let's go," he said and ran off with her trailing after him.

The boys were yelling something but Adrian kept running.

"Where are you taking me?" Lily asked, trying to keep up while Adrian pulled at her hand as they ran through the corridors, away from the three bullies.

"The principal – those guys won't get away with it." Adrian ran up to the principal's office, and they both panted when they reached it. The secretary led them inside, and Principal Martin was surprised to see them in his office so early.

Adrian explained the situation to him, telling him the boys' names. He knew them because they were in the grade below him and their classes had done some common activities together once before. Lily was shaking a bit, still a bit shocked by what had happened, but Adrian's hand on her shoulder and his tail against hers comforted her. The principal took the matter very seriously, and when they were done telling the story Adrian escorted Lily back to her classroom. They had both gotten a note from the principal, excusing them for being late.

Lily was lucky that Adrian had noticed she was gone and had gone back for her.

"You okay?" Adrian asked her when they stood outside her classroom.

Lily sniffled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

Adrian briefly brushed his tail against hers. "Okay, go inside so you can catch up with class. I'll see you afterwards when dad and papa come to pick us up. I won't be in after school care today; I've got taekwondo lessons…"

"Okay, thank you," Lily said, giving him a little smile before entering the class.

Isaac sat on his usual seat in class, and he stared in worry when Lily finally entered the classroom. She kept her head down and gave the teacher the note before walking through the rows and over to her seat, ignoring her classmates' staring. She sat down next to her friend Isabella whom she shared a table with, which was right next to Isaac's table.

"What happened?" Isaac whispered and leaned over towards her. There was only the space between the table rows between them. "Was it bullies?"

Lily nodded quietly and took out her notebook and pencils for class. Isaac kept staring at her in worry for a few more moments before turning his attention back to the teacher again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lily was a bit quiet during the day. It made Isaac a bit quiet as well because he didn't like it when his twin was upset. Isabella was staring at Lily in worry during the first class and had brushed her wing against hers for comfort. Isabella was an angel/human hybrid with blonde hair and white wings with some pinkish feathers.

In order to bring his twin in a more cheerful mood, Isaac decided to pull a little prank on Mr. Garth. They had him for a double period of math, and when there was a small break Garth left the classroom and left his cup of coffee behind.

Isaac grinned in mischief as he grabbed his own bottle of orange juice and went up to the teacher's desk. The others in the class caught on with his plan and some of them started cheering.

"You wouldn't dare, Isaac!" shouted one of the boys, challenging him.

The girls in the front row stared at him with horrified faces as he went over to Garth's cup and took the cap off his bottle.

"Don't! You'll get in trouble!" one of the girls gasped.

"Lily, tell him not to!" said another girl, and glanced over her shoulder at Lily.

Lily blinked, not knowing what to say. On one hand she was all in on Isaac's prank, on the other hand she was afraid that Garth would get mad. But Garth was the type to appreciate a good prank sometimes so she wasn't sure if he'd be mad at all.

The boys in the back kept cheering Isaac on, and the boy grinned as he poured a bit of his juice into Garth's coffee – enough for him to taste it, but not enough for it to be too visible. The class laughed and jumped but most of the girls just gasped, and Isaac grinned as he jumped back over to his seat.

"This should be fun," Isaac grinned at Lily, who couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Everyone went back to their seats when Garth entered the classroom again, completely unaware of what had just been going on. He raised his eyebrow a little when some of the kids giggled but he figured that Isaac had probably told them another joke.

"Okay kiddies, turn to page 139 about multiplication and pay attention when I go through it," Garth said. He leaned over his desk to put his own book to page 139. He quickly skimmed it through and brought up his cup of coffee to take a sip from it. Everyone in the classroom started giggling and snickering, and Garth frowned at the slightly odd taste. He stared at the cup in confusion, and his face made everyone burst out laughing. _"Isaac!"_ he growled out.

Isaac was laughing out loud and couldn't stop. He was pleased when Lily was laughing as well, and he looked up warily when Garth walked down the rows of tables and suddenly stood right in front of him.

"Wanna explain this?" Garth asked and gestured at the cup in his hands.

"Sorry, but Lily was sad because of some stupid bullies and I wanted to cheer her up," Isaac explained, still laughing. Lily smiled softly at him from her seat.

Garth's eyes softened a bit. "Well, most teachers would call this kinda prank disrespectful but I don't think you meant it like that. But don't put weird stuff in my coffee again though, or my vengeance will be sweet," he threatened with a small smirk. "And if anyone else puts stuff into my coffee from now on, Mr. Fizzles will go tell your parents, so you'd better not," he added while walking back up to his desk.

The children snickered. "We won't, Mr. Garth," they said in unison.

"Good. Now, page 139 and pay good attention to my notes if you wanna learn something about multiplication."

"You mean you wanna teach us how babies are made?" Isaac blurted, grinning.

The whole class began laughing again, and some of the girls gasped.

Garth turned around and stared over at Isaac. "No… I'd rather not. Mr. Fizzles thinks you're all too young for that – go ask your parents if you wanna know." He gave them an amused smirk. "Now! No more silly interruptions from you, Isaac, or I'll make sure Santa doesn't visit you this year." He turned back around to write on the blackboard, and the children quickly began writing his notes down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castiel was free from work at 4:15pm. He and Anna had worked on another foam sculpture – this time of a mermaid which was to be used as a figurehead of a ship in an upcoming movie. It took several days to make it and today they had finally finished all the details. Now it just needed painting. Andy and Samandriel still worked at the same place as them, and Samandriel had three children now. Andy had two children but he was divorced from their mother.

Castiel waited for Dean outside. He always stood a bit away from his workplace so that the alpha angels at his work wouldn't spot Dean. Anna kept him company until then.

Dean arrived ten minutes later and they drove off to Noah's daycare to pick him up. Eden's gymnastic lessons first ended at 5, as did Adrian's taekwondo lessons, and the twins were in after school care until then.

"Hey Cas, had a nice day?" Dean smiled when Castiel got into the car.

The angel fumbled around to get comfortable with his wings before fastening his seatbelt. "Yes, it was good. I cut myself on the tool I use for the foam, though, so you are probably going to have to help me a little extra with cooking tonight." Castiel glanced down at his left palm which was bandaged. The cut hadn't been deep and he had cleaned it immediately after it had happened, but it was a bit sore and painful.

"Jesus, Cas, you gotta be more careful," Dean said and cast a worried glance down at Cas' hand while driving. "Does it hurt?"

"Not too much," Castiel assured him with a smile. "And such things happen, it wasn't like I did it on purpose."

"I know, I'm just saying," Dean said and gave him a brief smile. He put his hand on the angel's thigh, squeezing it a bit.

"Dean, concentrate on driving. You can grope me later," the angel muttered.

Dean laughed and pulled his hand away. "Damn right I can."

Dean pulled the car into the daycare's parking lot and they went inside the institution to get Noah. The place was full of little children playing, waiting for their parents, or being picked up. They went into the big playroom facing the large garden and outdoor playground, hoping to find Noah in there.

Castiel tensed in worry when he saw one of the female teachers kneeling down in front of Noah and trying to comfort when while he cried and sobbed. When the boy looked up and spotted them he whined and ran over to Castiel, burying his face in the angel's pants.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Castiel asked in worry and kneeled down to be more eye level with his son. He sensed Dean tensing up slightly as he stood next to him, obviously feeling just as worried as he was.

The teacher came over to them slowly. "One of the alpha demon boys touched his wings earlier, obviously being a bit curious about them, and I think he may have hurt him a little because Noah started crying and ran over to me. My colleague is having a little talk with the other boy now." She looked over in the corner of the big playroom where another teacher was kneeling down and having a more serious conversation with a slightly older demon boy. The dark-haired boy's gaze was lowered and his tail curled next to him in shame.

Castiel immediately understood what had Noah crying so much. Submissives were instinctively very protective of their wings, even while young, and would only allow their mate or a family member to touch them. If someone else touched them it felt wrong and violating – especially if it was an alpha. The angel sighed and rubbed Noah's back soothingly while he cried against him and sought comfort in him.

"Well, that explains a lot," Dean said, staring down at Noah in concern. "Thanks for comforting him, I hope the incident won't be repeated, although kids that age don't do such things on purpose," he told the teacher.

"You're welcome. He's such a sweet kid but he does have some trust issues towards the other boys – especially the alphas. I hope this won't hurt his confidence any further."

They looked up when two other parents appeared in the room. The two demon parents hurried over to the boy in the corner of the room, who was the one that had touched Noah's wings earlier. The mother seemed confused about why the teacher was lecturing her son until the teacher told her the story. She gasped and looked over at Dean, Castiel, and Noah when the teacher pointed at them.

The demon mother came over to them, looking quite worried and embarrassed about the situation. "I am _so_ sorry!" she said and came over to stand in front of Castiel. "I have told Connor not to touch anyone else's wings, and I am very sorry that he did it anyway. My younger brother is a submissive so I know how violating it is for you to have your wings touched by alphas in particular. I promise I will make sure Connor doesn't do it again." She looked from Castiel and down at little Noah who was hiding behind his papa and peering up at her with teary blue eyes.

"It's alright, I think he'll be fine," Castiel spoke and smiled down at Noah. "But it would be preferable if the incident didn't repeat itself."

"Of course!" the mother exclaimed, and gave Noah a loving smile which made him squirm shyly.

The female's mate slowly came over to them together with Connor, and the father glanced between them warily. "Everything alright? Did the little guy get too spooked?"

"Nah, I think he'll be alright this time," Dean smiled and ruffled Noah's black hair as the boy hid behind Cas' leg. He grinned when Noah shied away from his hand and stared at Connor and his demon parents warily. Castiel smiled and wrapped his wing around Noah which seemed to relax him more.

"I'm glad you're not too upset about it," the demon female said. "If Connor causes any more trouble, please let us know."

"We will, but I kinda doubt he'll be trying it again judging from his shamed expression," Dean chuckled. Connor was hiding behind his father and he looked genuinely guilty and aware that he had done something very wrong. He tried making eye contact with Noah but Noah was too shy to and instead clung to Castiel's leg.

They said goodbye to the other parents and watched them leave together with their son. Dean thanked the teachers once more for their help before leading Castiel and Noah outside.

Noah seemed calmer now, and Castiel grabbed his hand as they walked out of the daycare. As soon as they were outside in the sunny weather and fresh air Noah cheered up more, and he took Dean's hand with his other hand so that he was holding both of his parents' hands while walking back to the Tahoe. Dean grinned. They lifted their arms, causing Noah's feet to leave the ground, and the boy squealed excitedly and flapped his little wings. They both laughed at that because there was no way Noah could fly anywhere with those small wings.

They put Noah into the car's baby seat and drove off to pick up the other kids.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The principal had been there when they picked up the twins from school. He told them about what had happened to Lily that morning and that the bullies would be punished for what they had done. Dean and Castiel were both a little shocked to hear about it, but they were proud that Adrian had gone back to look for his sister and had saved her from the three boys. Castiel was less pleased when Isaac told him about the prank he had pulled on Garth, but it had been a pretty innocent one.

Lily was doing better when they came home. She and Isaac immediately began running around the house, shrieking and laughing, and the others had to be careful not to get bumped into by them. Castiel kept Noah close to avoid him accidentally being hit by the twins, which had happened before, and he ordered the twins to slow down.

Castiel started preparing dinner which would be potatoes, marinated meat, and vegetables. Castiel made the marinade himself, and Dean helped him dip the meat into it because of the injury on his hand. Noah was watching TV with Molly chewing on her toy beside him while the other children were doing homework. Isaac wasn't one for sitting down to do homework, and whenever he got up and tried to do something else Dean had to make him sit back down at the dining table with the others to do his homework. Eden and Adrian were helping out the twins a little.

"You need to be more careful at work, Cas. I remember last year when one of your colleague's legs got broken when he got one of the heavy foam statues over him…" Dean spoke while he carefully dipped the meat in the marinade.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "The guy showed up at work half-drunk, it was kind of his own fault. I found it more annoying that Anna and I had to repair the statue afterwards…"

Dean chuckled at that. "Well, I'm just saying…"

"I know, you should stop worrying so much about me. I have worked there for nearly seventeen years and the only injuries I have ever got were tiny cuts." Castiel got a plate ready for Dean to drop the finished meat pieces onto, and the demon nudged him with his tail in a grateful gesture. "How was your day at work?" he asked, randomly.

"Good. Martin was being a jackass, as usual," Dean chuckled. "And Rufus told me that he's going to retire soon."

Castiel looked at Dean with a worried frown. "What is that going to mean for you and your job then?"

"Well, he said he's looking for someone to take over the business that he's usually taking care of – keeping the finances good, ordering new parts and keeping customer relations, and make sure the business is running well," Dean spoke, keeping his eyes on the food he was preparing. He glanced briefly at Castiel before adding, "And he told me that he wants me and Mike to take over those tasks." Mike was the alpha angel that worked at Rufus' garage. He was still the only angel employee they had.

Castiel stared back at him in surprise. "He wants you and Mike to take over?"

"Yeah, that's what the man said," Dean smirked. "Mike is gonna have to take the finance parts then – that's not really my strength."

"Don't you think it could scare the customers off?" Castiel said, carefully. "I mean, a demon and an angel taking over the daily business… together. Some customers may not like that."

"Most of them are probably not even gonna know. And it's not like we're gonna be business partners or owners or anything, so they shouldn't have a problem with it," Dean explained. "So… Rufus said he's gonna have a big party when he retires and invite all employees and their mates over." He glanced at Cas carefully. "You don't have to go if you don't want to—"

"No, it's fine, I'd like to join," Castiel smiled, sincerely.

Dean grinned and curled his tail around the angel's leg as they both still stood in the kitchen and prepared the dinner. Isaac was cursing at his math assignment in the background but they both ignored it because Eden quickly told him to stop saying bad words.

"I'll try to keep them off your back, then. They can be rather childish and, uh, they make a lot of sexual comments. It's not unusual for them to make jokes about each other's sex lives or stuff like that, but we all know it's just for good fun. But well, you've already met them so you know how they are," Dean chuckled.

Castiel laughed softly. "Yes, I remember. I can't help but have the feeling they aren't much different when sober." Dean laughed and they both continued with the dinner.

When commercials rolled on the screen, Noah got up from his beanbag and padded over to the others in the kitchen. Molly followed him, wagging her tail.

Dean looked over when Noah came into the kitchen and looked a little bored. "Hey Noah, commercials on TV again?"

Noah nodded and looked up at him from under his lashes. He went over to show his parents his stuffed kitten which he had gotten for his birthday, but Dean and Castiel were busy cooking.

"Sorry, Noah, your dad and I are busy. Go watch TV again until dinner is ready," Castiel told him softly.

Noah made a small sound of protest and turned back around. Instead of going back to the TV he went over to his siblings at the dining table where they were all finishing up the last bit of their homework. Molly was currently getting some attention from Isaac and Lily, and Eden smiled down at Noah when he came over.

"Hey Noah," Eden smiled and reached down to pick him up. He let her swoop him up to sit on her lap so that he could finally see what was going on on the table. He glanced around at all the school books and notes curiously, and Eden laughed and quickly moved her notebook away when Noah was about to grab it.

"Wanna do homework too, Noah?" Isaac grinned. Noah titled his head at him, curiously.

"He'd be crazy if he wanted to. It sucks that I'm already done and yet I'm stuck here, helping you out," Adrian muttered. He was sitting at the table end so he could easily help both Eden – who was seated alone on one side of the table – and the twins who were seated opposite Eden.

"You're the one that's best at math," Eden pointed out. She smiled down at Noah while quietly rocking the leg he was sitting on.

"I'm not _that_ good," Adrian grumbled. "You should invite Carter over, he's way better than me. Or Jason – he's also good at math."

Eden tensed slightly and shifted Noah on her lap to get more comfortable. "Jason's got better things to do…" she muttered quietly.

"Right, he's got a girlfriend. A boy gets busy when he's got a girlfriend," Adrian smirked. His smirk faltered when he saw Eden flinch slightly and tense up at his words. "Sorry…" he muttered, sincerely, and watched her avert his eyes.

"Sorry about what? Nothing's wrong," Eden insisted and calmed her body posture again. Adrian looked unconvinced.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked carefully when she sensed the sudden change in moods.

"What's wrong is that awful smell at this table!" Isaac blurted and made a face. "Did Noah poop again?"

"Or maybe Molly farted," Lily snickered.

Eden blinked and glanced down at Noah in her lap. She sniffed the air before making a face and turning away from Noah. "Noah!" she scolded. The boy only looked up at her innocently.

Molly was already walking away from the kitchen area and back to the living room and her chew toy. She passed Castiel on her way who frowned as he came over to them.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked.

"Noah pooped!" Isaac said.

"Oh." Castiel looked from Noah and up to Eden's face as he stood next to her. "Can you go change him, please? Your dad and I are busy at the moment…"

"Sure," Eden said and got up from her chair with little Noah on her arm. "Let's go get rid of that awful smell," she told her little brother and started heading for the bathroom.

"Eeew! Glad it's not me!" Isaac laughed.

Eden stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing into the bathroom with Noah.

"Dad! Eden stuck out her tongue at me!" Isaac yelled.

Dean was still working at the stove and chuckled at Isaac's outburst. "I think you asked for it, son."

"Did not!" Isaac sat back in his chair and crossed his arms in offense.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Dean stepped into the bedroom that night after all the children were asleep, he found Castiel standing by the end of the bed dressed in a just t-shirt and underwear while mixing something in a small jar in his hands. Dean frowned and closed the door behind him.

"Lock it, please," Castiel spoke, sparing him a brief glance before looking into the jar again. Dean recognized the jar as being the one that he helped the angel put his wing oil into. Every now and then they would 'harvest' some of Castiel's nutritious wing oil and put it into a jar so it could be used later for Dean's wings. Demons didn't have oil glands because their feathers didn't need the oil as much as angels' did, but it was healthy for a demon's wings to be covered in oil every now and then even if they didn't need it as much as angel wings did.

Dean locked the door as the angel requested and walked over to his mate. "Wing grooming time tonight, Cas? What made you get that idea?"

"Your wings are starting to look dull again, and I enjoy grooming you, Dean."

"Hmm… I can think of many other things that I also know you enjoy…" Dean smirked and curled his tail around the angel's leg seductively. He stepped closer to his mate and put a hand on the angel's hip, resting it there.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "There will be time for that afterwards. Now, get on the bed, face down."

"Hmm, I think I like that command better when it's coming from me," Dean grinned lewdly. Castiel slapped his arm and blushed, and Dean laughed at him before stripping out of his clothes until he was naked and went over to lie down on the bed.

Dean crossed his arms on the pillow under him and rested his cheek there while peering around at Cas. He spread out his wings and let them go into their softest state so the angel could work on them. He felt the mattress sink a little as Castiel climbed onto the bed, and soon the angel was straddling Dean's hips and gathering oil from the jar onto his hands. Dean was about to remind Cas of his injured hand when he noticed that the angel had pulled on a glove to avoid getting oil into his wound. Pleased with that, Dean lay his head back down and closed his eyes as Cas finally moved his hands into his wings and started grooming his feathers.

Dean hummed as his mate coated his wings in the angel's own wing oil. He inhaled the delicious scent and felt his cock harden at it. He groaned and tried to think of something else, because he knew it would take Cas almost an hour before he was done with the grooming, and the angel wouldn't let it turn sexual until he was done with his task. But it wasn't easy when Cas' smaller hands felt so good in his wings and the scent of the oil filled the room. He growled in appreciation when his mate rubbed oil into the small feathers at the base of his wings where he was most sensitive. His tail was moving back and forth behind him and Cas, mimicking Dean's mood.

Castiel was sitting on Dean's lower back, on top of the base of his tail and he could without doubt sense it moving around. Dean could feel the angel's perfect ass seated on top of his own and it only made him more aroused.

"Typical you to get aroused from this," Castiel spoke and rolled his eyes.

Dean chuckled into the pillow which he had moved his arms away from by now. They were now resting next to the pillow. "Sorry, but I can't help it when I have your sweet little ass pressed into me, Cas."

"I have to sit _somewhere,_" Castiel argued. "And stop moving your tail so much."

"Why? Can you feel it against your ass?" Dean snickered and moved his tail around again.

Castiel groaned at the movement and tried shifting around so that his ass wasn't seated right on top of the base of the tail, but it was difficult since he couldn't groom Dean properly if he was sitting too far up on his back. He flinched and yelped loudly when Dean suddenly moved the tail up and let the spiked end slide over his clothed ass. "Dean, I mean it," he growled.

Dean laughed and moved his tail away again. "Sorry."

"As if," Castiel snorted and went back to grooming Dean's feathers.

Dean lay relaxed as the angel continued moving his hands through his feathers and covering them in oil, and after twenty-five minutes Castiel asked him to turn around on his back. Dean gave him as lewd smirk when Cas sat down on the demon's lower stomach and starting grooming the other side of his wings. Now he could finally see Cas and watch his concentrated face as he groomed him, and the way he giggled and blushed when Dean touched him in his ticklish spots. The angel was clearly annoyed that Dean constantly tried to distract him with little touches and letting him know how hard he was, but he seemed determined not to let himself be tempted. Dean had to give his mate credit for his stubbornness because he could tell when he looked down at Cas' underwear how aroused this whole business made him as well.

The angel kept swatting Dean's tail away whenever it came up to touch his ass or wings, and when the grooming was finally done Castiel sighed and leaned back. He ignored that his ass was on top of Dean's erection and instead stared down over Dean's feathers. "There. They look nice now," he smiled.

"Finally done?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Is that you being grateful for me keeping your feathers pretty?" he asked dryly.

Dean laughed. "No, I'm grateful for your work, but this grooming thing is the worst cock-block _ever._" He growled and suddenly pushed Castiel down onto the bed, making the angel yelp in surprise as he pinned him to the bed under him. "And I really need to fuck you now, Cas, or I swear I'll go crazy," he said in a deep voice before he buried his face in his mate's neck and started taking his clothes off.

"Dean," Castiel gasped, and shuddered when Dean took off his t-shirt and pulled down his underwear. His cock sprung free and he gasped as cold air hit it. He writhed slightly, feeling his hole slick up even more at the thought of having sex. His underwear had already been soaked when Dean pulled them off, and now they were tossed to the ground or bed or whatever place that Castiel couldn't care less about.

Dean immediately covered the angel's smaller body with his own and captured his pink lips in a deep kiss. Castiel moaned into the kiss and reached up to bury his hands in Dean's feathers. The glove was still on since he hadn't had the time to take if off before Dean had pushed him onto the bed, but he quickly fumbled to get it off and threw it over the side of the bed before burying his hands in the demon's newly groomed feathers. The oil had already almost dried by now.

Dean continued kissing Castiel hungrily and spread his mate's legs apart. He brought his tail up and teased it over the rim of his ass, making Cas jump in surprise and gasp into his mouth. Dean swallowed his mate's gasp and slowly pushed his tail inside, using it to stretch him open with. His right hand roamed over Castiel's chest and down his side, and he was pleased when Cas starting writhing on the bed and moaning like he was in heat when Dean's tail worked him open.

"Dean, come on, want you inside me," the angel whined impatiently. His white wings flapped on the bed as if stating his point.

"A few more seconds, angel, gotta get you ready," Dean breathed against the angel's soft skin at his neck. He stroked his hand down Cas' side to relax him, and when his tail could finally slip into the angel's body with no problem he knew his mate was ready.

Dean quickly grabbed his cock and lined it up with Cas' entrance before pushing in. They moaned in unison, and Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist to make it easier for him to slide inside. Once Dean was sheathed balls deep in him he began thrusting into him. He kept the pace slow at first, watching Cas' face as the angel closed his eyes and his mouth was open in a wide 'O'. The angel looked beautiful like that, and Dean gently caressed his cheek before he began pumping harder into him, nailing the angel's prostate and cervix with every thrust and drew beautiful moans and gasps from him.

"Ahh," Castiel whimpered. He flapped his wings on the bed while his body was being pleasured by his mate. "Dean, touch my wings or I swear I'll shove you off," he growled.

Dean laughed and kept up his pace, thrusting into the angel's warm heat. "You wouldn't dare," he teased, and finally buried his hand in the silken soft feathers. Castiel cried out in pleasure, and Dean leaned down and buried his face in the angel's left wing. The wings smelled so much like Cas and _mate_ that it only made Dean grow impossibly harder inside the angel. He increased the thrusts and pulled his dick almost all the way out before driving in again, balls deep. Castiel let out another cry of pleasure, this time more pleased.

The bed was creaking a bit and Dean slowed down to make sure that the kids wouldn't hear it if they stood outside their bedroom door. He rolled his hips instead, drawing a pleased noise from Cas, and moved his tail up between their bodies so he could stroke it over the angel's flat stomach.

"Dean!" Castiel jumped, surprised. He was ticklish on his stomach, and Dean laughed at him before repeating the movement. Castiel began squirming and moaning in response, because even though it tickled it felt good. "Dean… Dean, I'm coming," he gasped.

Dean growled against his wing. "Me too."

They came together, moaning each other's names and closing their eyes as pleasure overtook their bodies. Castiel's come coated their stomachs while Dean came deep inside his mate, filling him up. They moaned through it and gently petted each other's wings until it was over.

Dean collapsed on his mate's chest, panting heavily. Castiel stroked his hand through the demon's short hair while they both calmed down, and their wings were spread out to the sides in exhaustion.

As they lay together, slowly calming down from their climaxes, there was suddenly a noise at the door that made them both alerted. Someone was grabbing the door handle and not being able to open the door, and there was a small whine of frustration.

"Papa? Daddy?" came Noah's distraught voice.

Castiel immediately got up from the bed. He grabbed the towel that they always kept beside the bed and cleaned himself up. Dean's come would be in his ass for a while but he cleaned the worst of it up before putting on his underwear and a bathrobe and went to open the door.

Noah cried slightly when Castiel finally opened it, and the angel gently soothed him and took him up into his arms. "What's wrong, little one?"

"Bad dream," Noah sobbed and buried his face in Castiel's shoulder.

The angel patted his son's back and murmured soothing words at him. He waited until Dean got cleaned up and got dressed before closing the door and walking over to the bed. Dean sat on his side of the bed, looking at Noah in worry.

"Aww, you had a bad dream? Come here," Dean said and opened his arms when Cas put Noah onto the bed. Noah crawled over and took comfort in Dean's arms while Castiel quickly put on his t-shirt and got into bed next to them. "What did you dream about?" Dean asked when they settled down on the bed with Noah between them.

"Everyone was gone," Noah sniffled. The words were hard to decipher because he still couldn't speak that well and he was sobbing a bit, but both Dean and Castiel understood the words.

"Everyone was gone? Me? Papa? Eden, Adrian, Lily, Isaac, and Molly?" Dean asked. Noah nodded and leaned into Castiel when the angel spooned up behind him. "Well, we're still here, see? It's not real. And we're never going anywhere, okay?" He gave Noah a small smile which the boy returned.

Castiel smiled and sighed in relief when Noah calmed down and felt safe again.

They gave Noah a goodnight kiss before falling asleep on the bed together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I'll be putting a bit more focus on the kids in upcoming chapters since a lot of you seem to want that. Dean and Cas will of course be there and have focus as well :) My internship started so I have a lot less time to write now, but I'll hopefully update at least once a week.

Thanks for reading my story, please review :)


	39. Chapter 39

**June 2029 (Castiel is 39, Dean is 41, Eden is 15, Adrian is 12, the twins are 8, Noah is 3 years old).**

Almost a month had passed and Adrian and Isaac were keeping a better eye on Lily now when they walked to class in the morning. They had passed the three bullies in the corridors a few times since and the boys had glared at Adrian in contempt because the principal had given them a hard time after Adrian had told him what they did. Adrian ignored them and Lily hid behind him every time they passed them.

Adrian was twelve and a half years old and about to become a teenager. He was starting to grow faster and his feathers were already beginning to show their first signs of turning sharp, but they hadn't started molting properly yet. Since he was doing taekwondo he did have some muscles, but his appearance was still rather childlike. That was something that was likely to change in the coming years.

Adrian's friend Jeremy practiced taekwondo with him in the same studio. Their other friend Kenny didn't – he was more the nerd type, and martial arts didn't really appeal to him.

Thursday after class, Adrian and Jeremy said goodbye to Kenny and went to taekwondo practice together. It was a popular studio and others from their class attended as well, even a few of the girls. Adrian and Jeremy talked all the way over to the studio as they walked on the sidewalk. The studio was three blocks away from the school.

Adrian looked up when their classmate Mason passed them. She was a quarter part human but looked like a full blood angel, she had blonde hair and white wings with some pinkish feathers in them. Adrian had often led his eyes fall on her wings in class while he was spacing out during one of Mrs. Thompson's boring lectures, but Mason had never noticed – he had been careful to not stare at them too long because it was rude. Their eyes met when she passed them with a couple of her angel/human hybrid friends, and she gave Adrian a small smile before talking to her friends again and giggled about something. Adrian watched her quietly as she walked in front of him all the way to the studio.

The taekwondo studio was pretty big and located in a rather new building. It was only a block away from Eden's gymnastics studio so she and Adrian usually waited together for their parents to pick them up after practice. The taekwondo teacher was a 33-year-old human male. Adrian liked him a lot – he was good at teaching and he was easy to talk to.

Adrian and Jeremy headed for the locker rooms to change before practice. There were three guys from the grade above them who were on their team as well – Ethan, Jacob, and Will. Adrian didn't like them much. They were always up to no good and they bullied people they didn't like – which included Adrian, but he usually either ignored them or told them off whenever he ran into them. The three guys were making a lot of noise in the locker room; laughing out loud, yelling something at one another from across the room, throwing their dirty clothes around and annoying everybody else. Adrian quickly changed his clothes to get away from the noise.

When everyone was dressed and ready for practice they met with the teacher in the studio. They were divided into pairs to practice together, and Adrian formed a pair with his friend Jeremy. The teacher walked around between the practicing pairs, instructing and correcting them as well was giving praise.

Both Adrian and Jeremy had practiced taekwondo for a few years so they were rather experienced. They had the blue belt and were slowly working their way up to earn their black belts.

Ethan and the others were making a lot of noise again, and Adrian smirked smugly when the teacher yelled at them to shut up and Ethan looked genuinely offended by it.

"Alright everyone, let's have a break. I'll meet you back here in ten minutes," the teacher said, pointing at the clock, and disappeared from the room.

Everyone sighed in relief over having a break because they were all sweaty and exhausted by now.

Adrian went over to the wall to pick up his bottle of water and Jeremy joined him. He drank the water eagerly, feeling thirsty from practice, while watching Ethan and his gang from the corner of his eye as they approached Mason and her two friends.

"Ohh the angel hybrids think they're good, huh," Ethan mocked. "Well, the teacher didn't give any corrections on _our_ practice." He and his two friends grinned at the three girls whom they were ganging up on. Ethan was a demon and his two friends were demon/human hybrids, and they all had the blue belt which was a rank higher than Mason and her friends' green one. It wasn't unusual for some demons and demon/human hybrids to be hostile towards the angel/human hybrids (and vice versa), just like the demons and angels would be hostile towards each other. The demon hybrids were proud to have demon in them, and the angel hybrids were proud of have angel in them, so it could create some conflicts sometimes, but they were generally more accepting of each other than the full blood angels and demons were.

Mason and her friends glared at the three boys. "The world isn't about being the best, but to do what you enjoy doing," Mason retorted. "Besides, we're doing this more for fun than to be the best at it."

"Well, if you're not good then you don't get anywhere with your life," Ethan snapped.

"You're such jerks," one of the girls said and turned away from them to leave.

"What did you say?!" Ethan growled. Jacob and Will stood behind him and they both spread their wings threateningly at the girl. The hybrids' wings weren't as big as a full blood demon's and the feathers couldn't turn completely sharp, but the girls still jumped back in surprise.

"C'mon, guys, quit it…" one of the others said, but quickly backed off when Jacob and Will glared at him.

"She said you're jerks! Now leave us alone," Mason hissed and pushed at Ethan's chest to make him back off. It only pissed the demon boy even more off and he gave Mason a hard shove in reply, sending her to the floor.

The others gasped in horror as Mason hit the ground, and her friends immediately came over to help her.

Adrian growled. He had been watching the scene quietly so far, not wanting to interfere and get into trouble, but now he had had enough. He put his bottle of water back on the floor and stalked over to Ethan and the others.

Jeremy gasped. "Adrian, don't—!"

Ethan turned his head to look at him when Adrian suddenly came over, and in the next moment he was shoved back harshly by an angry Adrian. "What the fuck?!" Ethan snarled in response and spread his wings.

Adrian growled and got between Mason and the three boys who were somewhat taller than him. His wings were spread out slightly to show he wasn't kidding. "I've had enough of watching you terrorize this team! And only a coward shoves girls!"

Some of the others snickered a little at that, making Ethan see red.

"You calling me a coward, you filthy crossbreed?!" Ethan snarled. He was about to charge but Jacob quickly held him back.

"Whoa!" Jacob exclaimed and put his hand on Ethan's arm to hold him back. "The teacher is gonna come back soon – he'll be_ furious_ if he sees you fighting with someone."

Everyone stared at the scene warily, silently hoping that the demon boy would drop the matter and back down. Mason had slowly gotten on her feet again and seemed uninjured from her fall. She stood behind Adrian, watching them anxiously.

Ethan snarled and wrestled free from his friend's grip. He charged at Adrian in rage over having been humiliated in front of the others, and tried throwing Adrian to the ground. Adrian quickly blocked his attempt to throw him over and shoved him back instead.

The team watched wide-eyed as a fight broke out in front of them. Adrian blocked every attack and didn't really make any attempts to fight back besides shoving the other boy – he didn't want to get into trouble for punching Ethan so he was simply waiting for the other boy to grow tired. His hesitation to fight back only made Ethan even angrier, and Adrian soon had trouble blocking and dodging the attacks. He held back a pained cry when Ethan managed to pull a few of his feathers out.

"Hey, what's going on over there?!"

Adrian looked up in surprise when the teacher suddenly entered the room, and for a moment he forgot to pay attention to Ethan. He was hit right in the face by Ethan's fist and fell to the floor, blocking the fall with his hand as he fell down. He cried out when he felt his right wrist snap at the hard impact and at the pressure of suddenly having all his weight on it in an awkward angle. Adrian writhed on the floor in agony and gasped in pain while holding his hand close to his body and bit his lip to hold back pained cries.

The others gasped in horror and the teacher quickly came over.

Ethan took a few steps back, staring wide-eyed at Adrian like he was shocked that the other boy had been injured.

"You okay?" the teacher asked, kneeling down in front of Adrian and tried to inspect his hand.

"Yeah, but it hurts like hell," Adrian groaned. His wings flapped against the smooth wooden floor in pain and his tail was twisting around like mad.

"We should probably get you to the hospital…" the teacher muttered. He turned his gaze away and glared up at Ethan and his friends. "And you! Into my office, all three of you, and _stay there,_" he growled. He helped Adrian stand up, saying he was going to call his parents about it, and slowly took him over to the wall to sit down.

Jeremy followed, staring at Adrian in worry, and Mason and her friends seemed equally worried. The teacher left to make a phone call to Dean while Ethan and his friends had gone into the teacher's office with their heads hanging low.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The taekwondo teacher had called Dean about Adrian's accident and that he suspected that the wrist was broken. Dean had immediately driven to the studio to get Adrian and drove him to the hospital for an x-ray.

Adrian had been pretty calm at the hospital, only wincing and hissing in pain when the doctor touched his hand. The x-ray revealed a fracture in his right wrist so the doctor put his hand and arm in a cast before he was finally released and could go home.

Dean hadn't called Castiel about it before going to the hospital because he knew the angel wouldn't be able to concentrate on work if he knew what had happened. He had only texted him to say he was going to be a bit late.

Castiel was waiting outside on the sidewalk a block away from his work when Dean and Adrian finally arrived in the Tahoe to pick him up. Dean got out of the car and walked over to Castiel who frowned at him.

"What's wrong? You're not usually late… And why is Adrian in the car?" Castiel asked. He could see Adrian sitting in the backseat, which was unusual because Dean never picked up the children alone.

Dean glanced over at the car which Adrian was currently getting out of before looking back at his mate. "Uh, well, there was an incident at Adrian's taekwondo practice…"

Castiel gasped in horror when Adrian finally got out of the car and revealed the cast on his arm. The boy walked over to him and the angel rushed over to meet him. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"One of the guys on the team punched me so I fell to the ground and broke my wrist, but I'm okay." Adrian muttered. His cheek was a little red from where Ethan had hit him and it ached a bit.

"What?!" Castiel exclaimed. "Why? What happened?" He looked between Adrian and Dean, worried and shocked.

"The guy was harassing some girls and I stood up for them. He didn't like that," Adrian explained. He was still pretty bitter about Ethan and his friends and that he now would have trouble taking notes in school because his dominant hand was broken. At least there was only two weeks left of school before the summer holidays started.

Castiel continued looking worried, and Dean came over and put a hand on his shoulder to relax him. "It's okay. Adrian is doing quite fine and he isn't getting into trouble over the fight since he didn't even hit the other boy."

"How can you say he's fine when his wrist is broken?" Castiel snapped at him, still feeling upset about the whole thing.

"Hey, I'm okay, papa, really," Adrian intervened. "It doesn't even hurt that much; the doctors gave me some painkillers. I'm only annoyed that I can't write notes in class anymore…"

"Maybe someone will be kind enough to give you theirs," Dean spoke and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I bet Kenny would, he writes good notes. Jeremy probably would too, but he writes so clumsily that I can't decipher what the hell he's writing…"

"Oi, language," Dean scowled.

Adrian chuckled guilty. "Sorry."

Castiel stepped forward and put a worried hand on Adrian's shoulder. If he had a tail he would have brushed it against Adrian's for reassurance, but he didn't have one. "I'm glad you seem alright and that you stood up for someone else, but you need to be more careful…"

"Jeez, Cas, alphas get into fights, it's always been like that." Dean rolled his eyes.

Castiel glared over his shoulder at him. "I know that, but he's only twelve and I don't like him fighting."

Adrian grinned and briefly brushed his tail against his papa's leg. "I'm okay, papa, I promise I'll be more careful and stay out of fights if I can, okay? Can we go now, please?"

Castiel smiled and placed a soft kiss on Adrian's forehead. The boy blushed and squirmed away slightly, feeling a little too proud to be kissed in public by his parents. Castiel chuckled softly, and they got into the car to drive off and pick up the others.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adrian's siblings had been rather shocked that he had broken his wrist, but they had been proud to know that it had happened while he was standing up for someone else.

Ethan had been kicked out of the taekwondo club because the teacher had had enough of him. He had previously given him warnings because of his bad behavior, and he didn't tolerate anyone bullying others or picking a fight with others in his club. Jacob and Will hadn't really done anything besides backing Ethan up so they were simply given one final warning rather than being kicked out. Adrian had noticed that they were actually quite different people when Ethan wasn't around.

Almost three weeks had passed and the school holidays had just begun. Adrian hadn't been able to write any notes in class because of his broken wrist, but Mason had come over to him the following day in class and offered to copy all her notes for him when school was over. Adrian had blinked at her in surprise but accepted her offer. It seemed it was her way of saying thank you to him for having stood up for her and her friends when Ethan had ganged up on them.

Everyone in class had been eager to write their names on his cast and Adrian had let them. Now his cast was full of his classmates' signatures and random drawings, and although some of them were pretty silly Adrian still grinned when he looked at his cast. His siblings had drawn on it as well, and Adrian had been less thrilled when Isaac drew a dick on his cast which was completely lacking in skill. He made Lily draw something else on top of it and it turned out as a flower instead. Adrian wasn't sure about how she had managed to do that so successfully.

It was Saturday afternoon and the house was full of noise as the twins ran around chasing each other and annoying their older siblings. Molly joined them in the running, so now there were two kids and one dog running around. Noah didn't like it when the house was too noisy so he whined and sought comfort with Castiel who was preparing lunch for everyone in the kitchen.

"Hey, slow down, guys! You're not alone in this house," Dean scolded when Isaac and Lily passed him. They were running between the living room, the corridor, and the entrance hall in circles all the time. Molly was wagging her tail and eagerly joining them in their activities.

"But Isaac's got my pony!" Lily yelled at him as she ran after Isaac into the entrance hall and then back into the living room. She almost tripped over Molly in the doorway.

"You can't catch me anyway!" Isaac mocked and waved the pony in her face. He shrieked and kept running when she came after him and tried to grab her toy from him.

Dean growled and grabbed a hold of Isaac's shirt the next time he passed him, forcing him to stop.

"Hey!" Isaac protested and tried to wrestle free. Lily finally caught up to him now that he was standing still, and she quickly snatched her pony from his hands and stuck her tongue out at him mockingly. Isaac growled in frustration and fought against Dean who was keeping him in place.

"You are just _one_ second away from not getting any candy for a month, pal," Dean growled.

Isaac stopped struggling and turned around to pout up at Dean. "Why can't I ever do anything fun in this house?"

"Because all your running scares Noah, and it wouldn't be the first time you've knocked him over while running around carelessly. Besides, running around like that isn't tolerated in this house." Dean stared at Isaac with a firm look and didn't let himself be affected by the boy's offended pouting.

"But Noah is always scared by something…"

"Well, that's because he's still so young and doesn't fully understand what's going on."

Lily smiled and went over to Noah who was still taking refuge behind Castiel's wings. "Noah is such a cutie-pie," she giggled and pulled him into a hug. Noah struggled a little at first, confused about the sudden hug, before finally hugging her back. Lily grinned and pulled away to see Noah grinning up at her as well. She shrieked when he touched her wings curiously. "Noah! No wing-touching," she giggled and squirmed away.

Castiel chuckled at them and started setting the table for lunch.

"Hey, does anyone know where Eden is?" Adrian asked. He had been watching a TV-series while the twins ran around, and now he came over to the others now that lunch was almost ready.

Dean frowned and looked around. "Don't know, haven't seen her since this morning." He looked down when Molly came over and nudged against his tail and feathers. He gave the dog a few pats, smiling when she seemed pleased and panted up at him.

"I heard her talking to someone in her room earlier. She's probably on the phone with Ariel or something," Isaac muttered. His lips curled into a teasing smirk before adding, "Or maybe with her secret boyfriend."

"Whoa, let's hope she doesn't have any of those yet," Dean chuckled and ruffled Isaac's sandy-blonde hair as he walked past him and Molly and over to the kitchen to help Cas.

Castiel smiled when Dean came over. He giggled when Dean leaned in licked at his earlobe from behind and he quickly squirmed away from him. The demon grinned smugly.

Eden came downstairs a few moments later, apologizing for being late, and they all sat down and enjoyed lunch together.

Afterwards, Adrian walked back over to the TV to see if there was anything interesting on. His arm was still in a cast but he would be getting it off in a few weeks. He couldn't wait to be able to do other things than just watch TV or read books (which he found kind of boring), and he wanted to return to taekwondo practice soon.

The doorbell rang all of sudden but they weren't expecting any guests that day.

"Adrian, can you get the door, please?" Dean yelled at him from the kitchen where he and Cas were doing the dishes and Eden was taking food off the dining table. Noah was playing on the couch and the twins were running back and forth with Molly.

"Sure," Adrian said and went into the entrance hall. He stood up on his toes and peered through the door spy to see who it was. He almost fell back in surprise when he saw that it was Mason ringing the doorbell. The doorbell rang again, and Adrian slowly opened the door.

Mason looked up at him with her bluish green eyes, and a small smile formed on her lips when she spotted him. "Hi," she said shyly. "I, um, brought you copies of my school notes like I promised." She held out a whole stack of notes towards him while she looked at him with a shy smile.

Adrian blinked at her and looked down at the notes offered to him. He was surprised by the many papers, because it was only the notes for a little over two weeks and yet there were so many of them. He always knew that Mason was good at writing notes, but he didn't think she'd write _this_ much.

"Thanks," he said, and took the notes. He almost dropped them because the cast on his right hand made it hard for him to get a proper hold of the notes, but he quickly balanced them half on top of his cast and kept them there with his left hand. His face was red from embarrassment over almost having dropped them in front of Mason.

Mason giggled in amusement. "You're welcome. I hope you get your cast off soon and can join us for taekwondo practice again."

"I'm getting it off in a few weeks so I'll come back then." Adrian gave her a small smile which she returned. "How did you get here? I don't spot your parents' car outside…" He peered around the neighborhood but didn't see any cars he didn't know.

"Oh, I live only ten minutes' walk from here, so I walked."

Adrian blinked at her. "Oh. I didn't know you lived this close…"

Mason smiled at him again, but they were soon interrupted when Isaac's head suddenly popped up behind Adrian's right wing.

"Who's that?" Isaac asked and frowned at the girl.

"Isaac!" Adrian hissed and pushed him back with his foot since his hands were occupied. "Go annoy Lily instead," he snapped.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend?" Isaac asked with a teasing grin.

"No! And scram already," Adrian hissed, blushing like mad. He glared at his little brother when Isaac laughed and finally walked back to the living room.

Mason peered inside curiously. "How many siblings do you have?"

"Um, four."

She gaped at him in surprise. "_Four?!_ I only have one. Wow, that's a big family you have."

Adrian shrugged. "Yeah, it gets kinda loud here sometimes, so…" He cringed when Isaac and Lily screamed inside the living room, but was surprised when Mason just laughed at it.

"I can hear that," she chuckled. "Well, I gotta go now, so I'll you see again when you return for practice…?"

"Yeah, see you then," Adrian smiled.

She waved goodbye at him before going back home, and Adrian used his wing to push the door shut again. He sighed heavily before going upstairs to drop off the notes in his room.

When he came back downstairs he was met by his family's curious stares.

"Who was that?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Um, a classmate. She came by with her notes from class."

"Ahh, the girl you protected in your taekwondo class back then," Dean smirked. Adrian had told him about Mason wanting to give him her notes when school was over.

"Yeah, so what…" Adrian blushed and averted his eyes.

Eden laughed. "Adrian is blushing!"

"Shut up! I'm not blushing!" Adrian denied which only made Eden laugh once more. He glared at her before saying, "I'll go outside and play ball or something…" He quickly disappeared from the room and Molly quickly followed after him, hoping he would play with her outside.

Dean just chuckled and turned to look at Castiel. They two shared a smile before finishing up their cleaning of the kitchen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that evening Castiel put Noah to bed at 7:30pm when the boy got sleepy. Lily and Isaac went at 8:45 when Dean ordered them to bed because he wanted them to keep a regular sleeping pattern, and Adrian took a quick bath before bed.

Dean, Castiel, and Eden were watching TV in the living room, and Molly was lying on the floor under the couch table and was asleep. 'Ghostfacers' was on TV again, and Eden really liked to watch the show. It was a team of ghost hunters going to known haunted locations to see if they could film anything paranormal in the area, but so far they had never actually caught anything on tape that could be proved to be real. Eden liked the show because the guys always screamed like girls when they heard a noise in the haunted houses, and she thought they were entertaining to watch. Castiel quite enjoyed it as well but he still thought it was too scary to let Noah watch.

"Can't believe I made you eat popcorn, papa," Eden grinned next to Castiel. Castiel was seated between her and Dean, and they were all sharing a bowl of popcorn together while watching TV. Adrian had been there with them earlier before he went to take a bath.

Castiel glanced down at his little collection of popcorn that he had gathered in his shirt so he didn't have to lean forward all the time to get them from the bowl. "What do you mean?" he asked and furrowed his brows.

"I mean that I rarely see you eat any kind of candy or sweets," Eden smiled. She crossed her legs and sat Indian style on the couch and leaned forward to grab the popcorn bowl from the table. It was difficult to get comfortable with your wings on a couch but it was manageable.

"Oh. Well, I don't like to eat such things very often…"

Dean smirked. "Why not? Afraid you'll get fat?" He poked his elbow into the angel's side (and the feathers which covered the side of his body) to tease him.

Castiel turned his head to glare at Dean. "No, I don't gain weight that easily. Gabriel has always tried to force me to eat candy and junk to fatten me up but it never showed on me. But it doesn't show on him either…"

Dean laughed softly and placed his arm on the back of the couch behind Castiel's shoulders. "Yeah? Would be a shame to ruin those lovely, pointy hip-bones of yours anyway." He hummed and leaned in to nuzzle Castiel's cheek with his nose, breathing in his scent.

"Dean!" Castiel scolded and squirmed away shyly.

Eden scrunched up her nose. "Ew, do you mind? I'm trying to watch a show here." Dean barked out a laugh in response and Castiel shoved him in annoyance.

Suddenly Adrian came storming down the stairs after having taken a bath upstairs, and rushed into the living room urgently. "Dad!"

They all turned their heads to look at Adrian who had a scared and terrified look on his face. Molly woke up, startled, and looked over at him as well from under the couch table.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked and immediately got up from the couch to walk over to him. Castiel and Eden stared over at him in worry, getting ready to get up from the couch as well if needed.

"Dad, something is wrong with me – when I got out of the bath I noticed that the bathtub was_ covered_ in feathers! Like fifty to seventy of them! And they keep falling out," Adrian said, looking rather upset and scared about the whole thing. He shook his still wet wings to state his point, and the others watched as three more feathers fell out and descended to the floor.

Dean blinked at him a few times before laughing. Adrian frowned at him in confusion.

"Nothing's wrong with you, your feathers are just starting to molt. It's pretty normal for alphas your age that the wings go through a little puberty of their own and start molting so that new and sharper feathers can begin to grow instead. That's how it is with demons so I'm not surprised that you're experiencing it as well. Your feathers falling out simply means you're going to have sharper feathers now," Dean explained. He grinned at Adrian and patted his shoulder when the boy blinked and seemed to slowly begin to understand what was going on now.

"Oh," Adrian spoke. "You never told me that."

"I told you once that your feathers will fall out when they start becoming sharp. Guess I just didn't tell you that a lot of them fall out at the same time…"

"Yeah, you missed that part," Adrian muttered and gave his father an annoyed glare.

Castiel sighed and leaned back against the couch, relieved that nothing serious had happened. Molly seemed to understand that nothing serious was going on as well, so she lay her head back down on her paws and closed her eyes again.

Eden grinned over at her brother and said, "Aww, little Adrian is growing up." She grinned teasingly at him and laughed when Adrian gave her a dark glare.

"Speak for yourself, stupid," he grumbled.

Dean chuckled at them and said, "Hey, play nice, kids."

"What am I going to do with all those feathers? The bathroom is covered in them, and I've only got one hand that's working…" Adrian glared down at his right arm which was still in the cast. It was annoying how useless it was at the moment.

"I'll help you clean them up. Let's go," Dean smiled and began heading up the stairs. Adrian followed.

"Can you please check that Noah is asleep?" Castiel shouted after him. He was worried that Noah may have woken up when Adrian ran down the stairs as loudly as he did.

"Sure," Dean replied from the stairs.

Castiel sighed and turned to look at Eden who was watching him with a smile.

"What is it with you and dad? You're so bad to warn us about scary things that happen when we hit puberty," she said. Castiel knew she was hinting to the fact that they hadn't managed to warn her in time about her getting periods.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have had that talk with you earlier but in this busy house I never found the time for it, and when I did have time I had forgotten about it again. I'm sorry," Castiel said sincerely and gave her an apologetic smile.

"That's okay, I've gotten over it. But maybe it's best if I'm the one to warn Lily about it… Don't want her to get freaked out like I did."

Castiel chuckled. "Yes, that would be a help. Let me know when you do."

"Sure," Eden smiled. They leaned back against the couch once more to watch the show to the end while Dean helped Adrian out with his little feather problem upstairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Sorry for the kinda late update, both my beta and I were a bit busy. I decided to write a chapter focusing more on Adrian since I feel that I've been neglecting him a bit. The chapter is a bit shorter than the past few chapters because it was originally so big that I had to divide it into two and add new scenes to the divided chapters. Chapter 40 will be up some time next week.

And the story has got over 600 reviews now! Wow, thank you so much, guys ^_^ I know the story is past its climax but I'll still be writing more about the kids' lives for those who are interested, and there will be more smut scenes.

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	40. Chapter 40

**July 2029 (Castiel is 39 (almost 40), Dean is 41, Eden is 15 (almost 16), Adrian is 12, the twins are 8, Noah is 3).**

In mid-July Rufus was having a goodbye-party for all his employees and their mates. The party was taking place at a hotel in the eastern part of town.

Dean and Castiel were leaving for the party at 6:30pm Saturday night, and Eden would babysit her younger siblings while they were gone. They trusted Eden to be able to handle the job for a single night, and Kevin and his mother lived right next door in case anything should happen.

Noah wasn't very happy when he saw Dean and Castiel preparing to leave the house. He ran over to Castiel and cried. "Papa, dun go," he begged.

Castiel smiled and kneeled down to place a soft kiss on Noah's forehead. "It's okay, sweetie, you'll see me again tomorrow." His words seemed to comfort Noah a little although his eyes were still a bit teary when he looked up at him. "Do as Eden says in the meantime, okay?"

"Where you going?" Noah asked.

"To a party with your dad's colleagues from work. We will be back late so you'll be sleeping by then."

Noah nodded quietly and let Castiel get up again. Molly came over to Noah and poked her nose against his hand, almost as if to cheer him up. He glanced at her and buried his hands in her soft fur, grinning a little.

The children were all gathered in the entrance hall, saying goodbye to their parents. Dean smiled fondly when as he watched Noah being reluctant to let Cas leave.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the twins off your back and make sure they don't play too wild around you," Eden smiled at Noah and reached down to grab his hand. He blinked up at her and smiled as he leaned into her, and he allowed her to wrap her dark wing around him for comfort.

"Hey, we're not that bad!" Isaac blurted, sounding offended.

"Yeah, we don't mean to scare you, Noah," Lily said. She went over to her little brother touched his shoulder gently. Noah peered up at her from where he was leaning into Eden's leg and hip. Molly walked around between them, happily wagging her tail and nudging them with her muzzle every now and then.

Dean smiled at the scene before getting the keys for the Impala from his pocket. "Well, we're going now, so see you all tomorrow – and don't wreck the house while we're gone."

"It'll be in ruins when you return!" Isaac grinned.

"Don't be stupid," Adrian muttered and pushed Isaac playfully. Isaac pushed him back, grinning.

Adrian's arm was still in the cast but he'd get it off soon. He was actually a bit sad to get it off because he had come to like looking at all the signatures and drawings on it, but it would be good to be able to use his arm again.

Castiel rolled his eyes, annoyed that Isaac was too much like Gabriel sometimes. He went around and gave all his children goodbye kisses. He smiled when Adrian let go of his manly pride and accepted the kiss to his forehead.

"There is food leftover in fridge for you to eat, so don't worry about having to cook too much," Castiel told Eden when he kissed her goodbye.

"Okay, thanks," Eden smiled. "And I was thinking of making pancakes for dessert, actually…"

The twins gasped. "Pancakes?!" they blurted in unison and jumped in excitement.

Adrian's eyes widened. "Oh that sounds nice, we haven't had pancakes for _ages._"

"Yeah, but hopefully it won't make more of your feathers fall out," Eden teased. She laughed when Adrian scowled at her.

Adrian's wings had been molting a lot lately and they looked like a mess. It didn't bother him much because many of the demons and demon hybrids at his age had the same problem so he wasn't alone about it, but he hated when Eden or the twins poked fun at him.

"Hey, behave nicely, you two," Dean chuckled. He gave Molly a few pats when she came over to him before gently pushing her away so he could open the door. "See you guys tomorrow, goodbye."

"Goodbye!" the children said in unison and gathered in the doorway to wave at Dean and Castiel as they went outside to the Impala which Dean had parked in the driveway.

Eden held Noah's hand to reassure him while they waved goodbye. When their parents were gone, Eden closed and locked the door before getting ready to prepare dinner and pancakes for them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean and Castiel arrived at the hotel at 7pm. They had dressed nicely for the occasion, and Dean grabbed Castiel's hand for comfort when they entered since he could feel his mate's nervousness through their bond. Castiel easily got nervous over attending parties or other events with people he wasn't very familiar with, where Dean was a lot more outgoing than him. The angel gave him a grateful smile and they entered the place together.

Rufus had booked a party room at the hotel which had a stage and a lot of long tables for the guests. There were chandeliers in the ceiling and on the walls to make the room more charming, the floor was made of wood, the walls were white, and the curtains on the stage were a deep red color. The tables were set and the staff was already bringing in drinks.

Rufus was dressed in formal clothes as well, and he beamed when he spotted Dean entering the room together with Castiel.

"Dean! It's good to see you!" Rufus said and came over to pull Dean into a manly hug.

"You too, Rufus," Dean grinned and returned the hug.

When they pulled back, Rufus turned his attention to Castiel and shook his hand. "And Castiel of course. I'm glad you decided to come. I'll keep an eye on my boys and make sure they play nicely with you."

Castiel chuckled. "Thank you."

Rufus smiled. "So… you must be pretty excited that Dean here will take over some of the business for me and get some extra money on his paycheck?"

"It's… helpful," Castiel spoke with a chuckle.

Rufus laughed. "I bet it is, you have five kids to feed after all, and hopefully there won't be more."

Castiel blushed a bit and Dean laughed.

"No, I don't think so," Dean grinned.

Rufus gave them an amused laugh before parting with them to go around and greet the others as well.

After Rufus left, Dean's colleague Martin suddenly popped up in front of them with his mate.

"Dean! Almost didn't recognize you without jeans on!" Martin exclaimed and gave him a quick hug. His mate, who was also a demon and had blonde hair, smiled and shook their hands, although she seemed a little wary of shaking Castiel's hand. "And you brought your mate with you! I still think this angel is way too gorgeous for you, though," Martin grinned and eyed Castiel up and down.

Castiel shifted self-consciously and Dean groaned in annoyance at Martin's comment.

"And he's a lot scrawnier now, though. Last time he was the size of a whale so I guess your dick is getting lousy, Dean," Martin remarked and smirked at them.

"Hey! Speak for yourself," Dean growled playfully. "Besides, I've got more kids than you do so you're not one to make comments like that." Castiel blushed heavily next to him and stared at the floor.

"Jeez, is this what you guys talk about at work all day?" Martin's mate commented and rolled her eyes.

"Martin does," said Mike when he suddenly showed up behind them. They all turned around to look at him.

Dean laughed. "Yeah he does. Thanks for saving my ass."

Mike smirked, and Martin laughed and patted their shoulders before going over to some of the others together with his mate.

"Where is your mate?" Dean asked Mike when Martin was gone.

"She's at home, our boy got sick," Mike explained. They had two children – a nine-year-old girl and a 2-year-old boy. Mike was four years younger than Dean.

"Ah, that sucks. Hope he gets better then."

Mike smiled. "Thanks, I certainly hope so too." He stepped closer and turned his attention to Castiel, giving him a smile. "It's good to see you again, Castiel. I'm glad that your encounter with us last time didn't scare you off completely." He reached his hand out for Castiel to shake, and Castiel accepted it and shook it. "Your mate is probably the one that keeps the most order during the day when Rufus isn't around. I don't wanna know what things would be like if Dean wasn't around… And Dean also helped me fit in more when I was first employed at the garage so I owe him a lot. He's a good man," he smiled.

Castiel smiled back. "I'm pleased to hear that." He looked at Dean who scratched his neck in slight embarrassment.

"Yeah, stop with the compliments before I die from being flattered," Dean muttered.

Mike laughed, and they all went around to greet the others and before getting seated by the long table.

There were ten guys working at the garage in total and they all had their mates with them except for Mike and one other guy who didn't have a mate. All the guys knew that Dean's mate was an angel, but many of their mates didn't. They were surprised to see Dean and Castiel together as mates but their reactions to it were rather positive.

Castiel was relieved that although some of the demons around the table stared at him sometimes their eyes weren't hostile and they didn't make any rude comments about him and Dean. All the other guys' mates were females, so Castiel was the only submissive present in the room. It wasn't a surprise since submissives were rare.

Castiel ended up sitting next to a young female demon who was mated to one of Dean's colleagues called William. She had brought her newborn baby with her since they couldn't find a babysitter, and Rufus had told them that it was no problem for them to bring it with them. They were all seated at two long tables, next to their mates. Mike sat on Dean's other side, and Martin sat across from them and told them all lewd jokes while they ate the appetizer. The appetizer was shrimps in a creamy sauce with some salad and tomatoes in it, and the main course would be duck meat and pork with potatoes and all sorts of vegetables.

Castiel sat on Dean's right side and glanced to his own right side where the demon female, whose name he had found out to be Andrea, was currently trying to feed her baby a bottle of milk. The baby seemed to be around two months old and it refused to drink from the bottle whenever she tried to feed it. Eventually she gave up and sat back with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked her carefully.

She blinked and turned her head to look at him. They hadn't really spoken before, only briefly greeted each other, and she seemed surprised that he talked to her. She was likely not very used to speaking with angels. "Well, she's never drunk from a bottle before…" she explained and blushed a bit.

Castiel's eyes widened in understanding. The mother had only breastfed the baby and now the baby was refusing the bottle.

"I've tried making her drink from the bottle before but she always refuses," Andrea sighed.

"Maybe you should try calming her first," Castiel suggested.

Andrea blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

Castiel shifted and hesitated slightly. He wasn't sure if it was his place to give her advice, so he slowly proceeded. "Well, my youngest son sometimes wouldn't drink from the bottle either when he was being fussy, but if I gently rocked him in my arms first instead of just putting the bottle into his mouth right away he was more likely to drink from it."

"Really?" Andrea blinked and glanced down at her baby who was still crying and squirming in her arms. She suddenly gave him a smile and asked, "Would you mind showing me?"

Castiel's eyes widened. "I don't know—"

"Oh, c'mon," Andrea grinned. "Jasmine likes to be held by strangers so it's not a problem. She's my first baby so I will take all the advice I can get, and I can't have her screaming at the table like this all night. Maybe you can make her drink from the bottle like you did with your son? I'd give anything to make her want to drink from a bottle sometimes when I've got no other options," she chuckled.

Castiel looked a little hesitant until he finally accepted the baby when Andrea handed her to him. He was a little nervous about holding someone else's baby – a complete stranger's at that – and he could feel the others at the table staring at him curiously.

Dean blinked and watched as Castiel shifted the little demon girl in his arms until she was comfortable. The baby stared up at him with wide blue eyes, and she calmed down completely once she was in Castiel's arms. Castiel kept eye contact with the baby and gently rocked her, making her coo in content, and took the milk bottle that Andrea handed to him.

Andrea watched closely as Castiel managed to make the baby really quiet, and little Jasmine just kept staring up the angel. When Castiel slowly brought the bottle up she tensed a bit in his arms, but he let her get comfortable first before he slowly pressed it against her mouth. Andrea gasped when Jasmine took a few curious sips from the bottle before she finally began drinking.

"Well, I'll be damned," William gaped and laughed out loud. "How did he do that? We've tried making her drink from the bottle for _ages_ but she never would."

There was cheering around the table, and Dean grinned proudly at his mate as Cas smiled down at the baby who was still drinking eagerly from the bottle.

"Your mate is pretty good with kids, Dean, even with demon kids," one of the guys sitting further down the table commented, and the others all seemed to agree.

Dean grinned. "Well, I have no idea how he does it, but he's always been good at making babies calm down when they're fussy."

"Wow, this is great," Andrea grinned. "Can't believe you managed to make her drink it. I hope I can make her drink from the bottle too from now on."

Castiel briefly glanced at her and smiled, and they carefully helped each other shift Jasmine back into Andrea's arms. Once the baby was comfortable Andrea tried again to make her drink from the bottle. At first the baby shied away from the bottle a bit until she finally began drinking again.

When Castiel turned his head to look at Dean his mate was grinning at him and squeezing his thigh under the table. Castiel smiled at him and let their wings touch between their chairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the evening was spent with eating, chatting with the others, having fun, and later there was a comedian performing on stage to entertain them. Rufus had wanted his goodbye party to be special and it certainly was compared to the parties they had had in the garage.

By 9pm most guys around the table were starting to get drunk. Most of the females would be driving them home so they didn't have anything to drink, only the ones that would be taking a taxi home allowed themselves to drink. Castiel didn't drink either which meant that he had put up with Dean who turned more and more stupid to listen to as the hours passed.

Andrea and William drove home after the comedy show to put the baby to bed, and the guy sitting next to them scooped over to take their place. Castiel tensed a little when the seat on his right side was occupied by a drunk alpha demon who kept shouting something over at Martin across from them, but the guy was pretty good at keeping his distance to Castiel – probably because Dean would growl whenever the guy got too close to Castiel's wings (the chairs around the tables had a good distance between each other so that their wings wouldn't touch). That was another side effect of Dean being drunk – he would get extra possessive and protective of Castiel, and sometimes put him in embarrassing situations.

It was past 10:30pm when one of the guys suddenly suggested that they should all go out on the floor, turn up the music, and dance with their mates and each other.

Castiel immediately felt a little insecure about it because he wasn't a very skilled dancer. In fact, he had never really danced before. And since everyone was drunk to some degree he suspected they'd be tripping more than they'd be dancing.

Everyone seemed on board with the idea of dancing. The guys dragged their mates out on the open floor and Rufus went over to make sure that the music was turned up. There had been music playing all night but in a low volume so people could still talk each other at the tables.

Dean grinned at Cas and offered him his hand which the angel hesitantly accepted.

"Dean, I can't dance…" the angel muttered as his mate guided him out on the dance floor. He looked around skeptically and saw the others dancing already.

"Me neither but just move with me," Dean grinned and placed his hand on the angel's waist as they slowly began moving. He leaned in to gently nip at Cas' earlobe to encourage him, making the angel shudder and gasp softly in response.

Dean's breath smelled of alcohol but it didn't bother Castiel too much at the moment.

The women seemed to like dancing with their mates but some of them quickly got annoyed when a few of the guys tripped because they were drunk. The rest of them danced to the rhythm of the music which was rather calm at the moment.

"Sometimes I really miss doing romantic stuff with you," Dean muttered against Castiel's ear.

Castiel rolled his eyes and moved along with Dean as they danced. "I'd prefer you not being drunk, though."

Dean laughed. "Hey! I didn't drink that much yet and I can still think clearly."

"You have stepped on my feet twice. Either you cannot think clearly or you're just clumsy."

"Sorry," Dean chuckled and curled his tail around the angel's leg in apology. He leaned down and put his forehead against his mate's, smiling at him and grinned when Cas smiled back.

Castiel noticed some of the others staring at them but he didn't really pay them much attention. They were likely staring because they had never seen a demon and an angel being that close before. He could imagine that the scene must look very wrong or unusual in their eyes, especially since Dean was touching him and standing as close to him as possible.

"We should go out more, just the two of us," Dean suddenly hummed while they danced around quietly among the others.

Castiel blinked before a smile formed on his lips. "I'd like that." Dean grinned.

They looked up when one of the more drunk guys suddenly tripped over someone's feet and ending up crashing to the floor. There was a wave of laughter, and Castiel cringed at the sight. Dean laughed at his clumsy colleague and everything went back to normal once the guy was on his feet again.

Because some of the more drunk guys felt dizzy and needed a break, some of the others had begun dancing with their colleagues' mates instead, so there was a bit of partner switching going on.

Dean glared when Martin suddenly came over next to him and Cas and grinned at them.

"C'mon, Dean, won't you let me borrow your angel for two minutes?" Martin asked, grinning. "I wanna see what it's like to dance with an angel."

Dean growled and pulled Cas closer. "I'd rather die."

"Aw, you hurt my feelings. Don't you trust me?" Martin spoke, mimicking being hurt.

Dean just continued to glare at him.

Martin turned to look at Castiel instead, hoping to persuade him. "C'mon, angel, I won't bite," he grinned.

Castiel hesitated and stared at Martin for a few moments, pondering. The demon seemed to be a little drunk but Castiel didn't expect him to try anything inappropriate with him – especially not in Dean's presence. He looked Dean, who was looking back at him now, and gave his mate a small smile. "I'll be fine," he assured him, and gently stepped out of Dean's hold.

Dean growled a little, obviously not feeling too happy about letting another alpha dance with his mate, but he knew that Martin was harmless. Besides, there would be nothing romantic about it and they all knew that.

Dean watched closely as Castiel accepted Martin's offer and let the other demon grab his hand and put his other hand on his waist. Castiel gave Martin a warning glare when the demon's hand got too close to his feathers, almost touching them, and Martin quickly pulled his hand further away from the feathers. Castiel's wings were slightly spread so that the feathers wouldn't touch down the side of his body and thus come into contact with Martin's hand on his waist, but it had almost happened anyway.

The beat of the music was lively, and Castiel felt a little insecure about dancing since he wasn't used to it, but Martin was confident in his steps and practically guided the angel around. It helped Castiel get into the rhythm and not mess it up.

Dean watched them intensely, and he couldn't help but sharpen his feathers slightly as he watched his friend dancing with his mate. It calmed him that he knew that Martin wouldn't do anything sexual and that he respected that Cas belonged to Dean and no one else, but he still felt a sting of jealously in his chest. It was in an alpha's nature to be protective and possessive of their mates, and Cas being a submissive angel made him more fragile than females and submissive demons which only strengthened Dean's protective instincts.

When their dance was over, Martin grinned at Castiel and said, "It was a pleasure dancing with you, Castiel. Not every demon can say he danced with an angel who actually accepted it."

Castiel chuckled and slowly stepped away, making Martin's hand leave his waist. "The pleasure was mine."

Martin looked over Castiel's shoulder and chuckled. "I'm gonna go now before Dean kills me with his possessive staring." He quickly disappeared into the small crowd of people dancing, trying to find his own mate again.

Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean who was indeed watching him and glowing with possessiveness. The angel rolled his eyes fondly. He was about to make his way back to Dean when Mike suddenly popped up in front of him.

"Since you've already given one dance to someone who wasn't Dean, surely you wouldn't mind allowing me a dance as well?" Mike smirked. Castiel's brows furrowed and stared at the other angel with hesitation.

Dean suddenly showed up behind them, groaning. "Oh, c'mon! He's _my_ mate! Go dance with your own!"

"Well, she's at home, remember? I'm the only here without his mate, so I hoping I could borrow yours for a moment? I'll return him in the same shape I found him in, no worries," Mike spoke and chuckled at the reluctant face Dean made. He turned to look at Castiel again. "If you allow it…?"

Castiel hesitated for a few moments before giving in. Dean groaned when Cas ended up dancing with yet another colleague of his, but he felt far more comfortable having Mike dance with Cas than Martin. He trusted Mike more than he trusted most people.

Mike kept a respectful distance to Castiel's feathers, and his hand was on his waist was a lot more careful than Martin's had been, probably because Martin had been more drunk. Castiel felt more confident in his dancing skills now so their dance went smoothly. Mike said he didn't believe for a second that Cas wasn't used to dancing since he was so graceful on his feet.

Afterwards, Mike gave him a smile and thanked him for the dance before mingling with the others again, and Castiel finally returned to Dean without any more people asking him to dance on his way.

Dean growled possessively when Cas finally returned, and he quickly placed his hands on the angel's hips and curled his tail around his thigh while moving in close to him. "Finally. Thought I'd never have you to myself again."

Castiel chuckled and leaned into Dean's touch. "It wasn't so bad."

"They didn't touch your feathers, did they?"

"No," Castiel replied, slightly amused, and gave Dean an honest smile. The demon seemed pleased with that and briefly brushed his sharper feathers against the angel's without hurting him and resumed their dancing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They left the party shortly after midnight, feeling the need to go back home and make sure the kids were all alright. Castiel knew that Eden had taken good care of the younger children and made sure they went to bed when they were supposed to, so he wasn't too worried. If anything had been wrong she would have called.

Dean was pretty drunk by now but not nearly as bad as last time they had a company party. He could still walk rather straight and didn't talk nonsense. He was, however, extremely touchy feely. He had been touching Castiel whenever he could – squeezing his thigh below the table, wrapping his tail around his leg, brushing their wings together, holding his hand, and had even possessively nuzzled his cheek in front of everyone at the table, making Cas blush furiously. The others had just laughed, and most of them were too drunk to really take notice anyway.

Castiel couldn't help but feel a little relieved when he and Dean went outside and headed over to the Impala in the hotel's parking lot. The drunk guys had been a nightmare to listen to at the end, and Dean had been a little embarrassing so Castiel was glad that it was time to go home. But he couldn't say that it hadn't been a good party, because it really had. It was nice for him to get to know Dean's colleagues better.

Castiel unlocked the door to the Impala while Dean said goodbye to Mike one final time. The angel watched as the two alphas of different species gave each other a brief, friendly hug before finally parting ways.

Castiel had only just opened the driver's door and was about to get in when Dean suddenly spun him around and pressed him against the car while kissing him.

Castiel yelped and tried to push Dean back. "Dean! What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you," Dean breathed against him like it was totally obvious. "And I really need to fuck you, Cas, _right now,_" he growled.

"Ahh," Castiel gasped when the demon sucked on his sensitive jugular, making him shiver and his ass begin to slick up in response. "Not here… Too many people. Wait until we get home—"

"Can't wait that long, I need you _now,_" Dean cut him off and kept kissing and sucking his neck while pressing his body against the angel's, letting him feel his hardness.

Castiel blushed furiously when some hotel guests walked out of the hotel and glanced over at them with confused frowns. He couldn't imagine what the scene looked like to them – a horny demon pressing himself against an angel in the middle of a parking lot at night.

He finally growled and pushed Dean back. "I'll drive us somewhere, just back off for now," he spoke in a serious tone and stared firmly at Dean.

Dean looked like he wanted to object but simply nodded instead. He walked around the car and got into the passenger seat while Cas sat down in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. Dean struggled to not keep touching Cas while he was driving.

The angel drove them to the nearby industrial area which he knew would be deserted at this hour. He parked the Impala down by the river at the edge of a nearby forest, and as soon as he turned off the engine Dean was on him again, kissing and touching him all over.

"Backseat," Castiel breathed, and began pushing Dean back to make him climb over into the backseat. The demon complied without protest, and Castiel climbed over after him.

Dean immediately pressed him back against the seat, and Castiel struggled to find space for his wings as he lay on his back in the backseat of the car. The space was kind of cramped but it couldn't be helped. Dean started kissing his neck again, also struggling to find space for his own wings behind him, and he quickly began pulling at Castiel's clothes to get them off. Castiel slid out of his clothes quickly and reached up to unfasten Dean's belt and help him take his pants off as well. His white wings were flaring against the seat as he felt lust build in his body, and he quickly fumbled to get Dean's pants off.

As soon as they were both naked Dean sighed in satisfaction and leaned down to capture Cas' lips in a possessive kiss. The angel ignored the scent and taste of alcohol on his mate and instead shifted his hips and ass so that Dean could push his fingers into him. He mewled into the demon's mouth as the large fingers began stretching him open, and his wings flapped against the seat impatiently.

Dean stretched him as fast as he could, obviously not having the patience to take his time but Castiel didn't mind, as long as the penetration didn't burn too much. After a minute Dean pulled out his fingers and quickly lined himself up with the angel's entrance before pushing in. Castiel hissed at the slight burn, making Dean hesitate for a moment, but the angel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and used his heels to push Dean further into him, ignoring the little burn it caused. They moaned together as they joined, and Dean waited for a few moments to let them both adjust to the feeling before he began pumping his hips forwards.

It was possessive, noisy, and kind of sweaty. The car smelled of their arousals, and they both inhaled each other's scents.

Dean started sucking on the angel's neck again, claiming and marking him, and Castiel arched his back and moaned loudly. Dean filled him completely and every thrust felt glorious to Castiel because the demon hit his most sweet spots just right. His oil glands were leaking and rubbing against the Impala's interior but the angel couldn't be bothered to care about Dean's precious car at the moment, he was too lost in pleasure for that.

The angel clawed at Dean's back as the demon pounded into him and marked him with small bites all over his neck and jugular. He was careful about touching Dean's wings since the demon's possessiveness at the moment made them sharp. Instead he carefully ran his fingers down the rough and sharp feathers, avoiding the sharp edges, and earned a pleasured moan from Dean. Although Castiel preferred the feathers to be soft so that he could better touch them he really liked them when they were sharp. It showed him how much of an alpha his mate was, and that he was capable of protecting him and their children if needed.

"Dean," Castiel moaned when his mate struck his prostate and cervix in combination with him touching his wings. He moaned shamelessly loud when the demon buried his hands in his left wing and grasped the feathers possessively.

"Mine," Dean growled against his neck and licked over a small mark he had left there. His tail moved back and forth behind him, restless as always during sex.

Usually Castiel hated when Dean left marks on him – it made people at his work glance oddly at him, and he hated the knowing smirks Anna always sent him if she spotted the marks behind the scarf that Castiel often used to conceal them with. But tonight the angel couldn't bring himself to care about markings.

"Only yours," Castiel purred and closed his eyes. He heard Dean sigh and felt him thrust extra hard into him three more times before coming inside of him. The sensation of Dean's warm seed entering him was enough to bring Castiel over the edge too. He cried out and jerked helplessly under Dean as he came between their bodies, painting their stomachs in his come. Dean's dick twitched inside him as he clenched down around it, and it spurted a few more rounds of come over the next minute before the demon sighed and went limp on top of him. Castiel groaned at the weight and tried to push Dean off. "Dean," he growled.

"Mhmm, sorry," Dean said sleepily before shifting his weight off of Cas and slowly getting up. He sat up and stared down the angel's spread out body and at the come dripping from his ass and onto the interior. "Guess I gotta clean the car tomorrow…"

"Your own fault, it's _your_ mess," the angel muttered and struggled to sit up as well. His wings were a bit in the way as he got up. He looked around for something to clean himself up with but only found his and Dean's clothes.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I know it is. But after having two other alphas dance with you and touch you I had to make you mine again and make their scents go away from you."

"I never stopped being yours," Castiel pointed out and gave him a small smile.

Dean smiled back and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you, Cas, you know that, right?"

The angel smiled against Dean's lips and kissed him again before saying, "Yes, I know that, Dean. I love you too."

Dean grinned at him and curled his tail in joy behind him as they sat next to each other on the backseat. They started getting dressed, and Dean took his shirt to use it to clean themselves up with. Castiel rolled his eyes when Dean seemed a bit too drunk to put on his own clothes and almost ended up putting his pants on backwards. The angel helped him a bit with putting on his clothes before they got into the front of the car again.

It had been a while since they last had sex in the Impala and it had been kind of nostalgic for both of them. It was something they had done a lot while they were in college but they hadn't really had the opportunity for it after they had children.

Castiel drove them home afterwards, and he glanced at Dean with a smile when he saw the demon sleeping in the passenger seat next to him, having passed out from the long party and from sex.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: This chapter was originally part of chapter 39 but I divided them due to length and added some other stuff to it as well. When I wrote Cas' first encounter with Dean's colleagues some of you said you'd like him to meet the guys again, therefore I decided to write this :)

Next chapter should hopefully have more of Noah and I think Jason will show up again soon.

Thanks for reading, please leave a review :)


	41. Chapter 41

**August – September 2029 (Castiel is 40, Dean is 41, Eden is 16, Adrian is 12 (almost 13), the twins are 8, Noah is 3 and a half, Jo is 40, Tom is 42, Jason is 16 (almost 17), Emma is 12 years old, Carter is 15, Ariel is 16).**

Adrian had finally gotten his cast off and was ready to take his own notes again when he started in the seventh grade. Mason's notes had been very helpful to him, and she had started talking to him more since the incident with Ethan.

Eden turned sixteen years old on the 28th of August. It was on a Tuesday so she had to go to school that day. They celebrated her birthday in the morning with breakfast and presents, and Eden and Castiel had helped each other bake a cake the day before which she could bring to school to share with her classmates.

Eden was quite eager to go to school and spend the day with her two best friends, Ariel and Carter. She had the cake on a baking tray, wrapped in plastic, and it had already been cut into pieces to share with her classmates. Dean and Castiel dropped her off at her high school in the morning, wishing her a good day before she disappeared into the crowd of people entering the mixed species high school.

She was half popular and half unpopular at her school. Some of the others stared oddly at her when she passed them in the corridors and called her names, but she'd mostly not pay them any attention. But she was popular with the people who knew her well – many of her non-racist classmates liked hanging out with her and they supported her whenever they could. They had even voted for her to be in the student council so now Eden was representing her class along with a boy named Ty. She had never imagined to be selected for such a thing, and Dean and Castiel had been surprised but utterly happy about the news.

"Hey Eden, happy birthday," Ariel smiled when they met in the corridor near their classroom.

"Thank you," Eden grinned and put the baking tray in front of her a bit to the side so she could give her friend a hug.

"Ohhh, you brought cake! I love the cakes that you and your papa make, you're both so good at baking," Ariel grinned when they pulled apart. She lifted the plastic around the baking tray a little to see what kind of cake it was. "Chocolate cake! Nice."

Eden chuckled. They both looked up when Carter came over to them.

"Hey, there you are," Carter said and stood next to them. "And happy birthday, Eden. I, um, kinda bought you a present." He fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a small card, handing it to her.

"Oh, so did I," Ariel spoke and handed Eden a small present as well.

"Thanks, guys," Eden smiled. Ariel held the baking tray for her while she opened the presents she got. She was thrilled to see that Carter had gotten her a gift card for her favorite clothing store, and Ariel had gotten her a necklace she had been staring at a while ago while they were in the mall together. "Oh my god, how come you guys always know exactly what I want?" she gasped.

"Because you're too easy to read," Ariel chuckled. "I would gladly have gotten you Jason in a box with a nice, red ribbon wrapped around it, but I'm afraid that was a little impossible…"

"Ariel!" Eden gasped, mortified, and gave her friend a small shove in embarrassment. She scowled when Ariel cracked up and laughed at her for blushing.

Carter rolled his eyes at his two friends. Suddenly he was almost pushed into Eden when a guy behind him bumped into him on purpose. The demon and his three friends just laughed when they saw that Carter almost lost his balance after they pushed him, and Carter's face when went with embarrassment when others in the corridor laughed.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" Eden growled at the guy who was already further down the corridor by now.

The guy turned around to look at her. "I don't know of any rules that tell you to be nice towards freaks," he retorted, laughing, and turned back around to keep walking. His friends cheered and laughed, and a few others in the corridor seemed to find it amusing as well.

Eden glared after him and her tail moved in agitation next to her leg.

"Jackasses," Ariel muttered and glared at them. She turned to look at Carter who seemed to feel a little uncomfortable at being in the corridor now. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good…" Carter muttered.

Eden frowned when she saw him staring at someone specific further down the corridor. She peered over Ariel's shoulder and spotted one of the senior jocks, who was an alpha angel, standing further down the corridor, glancing their way. The jock and his two friends didn't seem to be particularly amused by what had just happened, and Eden watched as Carter kept staring at the guy until he disappeared from their sight.

Before Eden could say anything to Carter their English teacher appeared and they had to go to class right away.

The class was excited that Eden had brought them cake. Some of them had been in Eden's class in her previous school so they knew how tasty the cakes she brought to school were. Last year she had also brought cake for her birthday and that had been a contributing factor for some of her new classmates to like her better. They had all been surprised to know that Eden was Gabriel Novak's niece – a lot of them listened to his band's music, so Eden had been swarmed with requests to get them autographs.

The others sat impatiently in their seats when the teacher allowed Eden to hand out cake. She gave the teacher the first piece before walking around from table to table with the baking tray in hand, letting her classmates grab a piece each.

"Wow, this looks so yummy! The most awesome breakfast, _ever,_" one of the angel boys blurted as he grabbed a piece from the tray.

Eden grinned. "Thanks, hope you'll enjoy it."

"Oh, I will," he smirked and stuffed his mouth full of cake.

Eden chuckled and kept going around, handing out cake to the last few people. When she reached the back of the class where Alex and his friends were seated she eyed them warily before going over and offering them a piece as well.

"Wow, for a moment I thought you'd skip me, Mixy Pops," Alex smirked.

Eden made a face at the hated nickname and watched him grab a piece of the cake with his chubby fingers. 'I was actually considering skipping you,' she thought to herself but didn't say the words out loud.

"I hope I don't get any of your bacteria on me from eating this," Alex remarked. His friends snickered next to him while some of the others glared or rolled their eyes at his childish behavior.

Eden narrowed her eyes. "Well, you better not eat it, then. You might mutate and grow donkey ears to match that sound coming out of your mouth," she quipped before moving on to the next person with the cake. She often called him a donkey, telling him that all his insults and stupid remarks sounded like a donkey's braying to her.

Alex's face went bright red when the others in class started laughing, and he glared angrily at Eden as she walked back to her seat again.

The teacher had been busy going through her own personal notes for class when she suddenly heard the students laughing and snickering. She furrowed her brows and looked across the class. "What's so funny? Did I miss something?"

"No, nothing of importance," Carter told her and snickered. The teacher seemed a little skeptic for a while before shrugging it off and started teaching again while the rest finished their cake.

Ariel was trying to control her snickering when Eden returned to her seat next to her, and they quickly took out their notebooks and pencils to start taking notes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the big lunch break Carter, Ariel and Eden found themselves a free table in the cafeteria a bit away from the school's worst bullies and noisy jocks. There was an event that day for the freshmen students which some of the sophomores and seniors helped arrange (Eden and her friends were juniors), meaning that the cafeteria was more vacant than usual. Usually Eden preferred to eat elsewhere because she didn't like to have everyone staring at her and Carter in the big cafeteria, and she knew that Carter felt the same.

"Finally no one is really staring at us like we're freaks that escaped from a circus," Carter muttered at their table before digging his teeth into his sandwich.

"Yeah, I agree," Eden smiled. She poked her fork around in her pasta before bringing a mouthful up to her mouth to eat.

"God, my mouth waters just from looking at that," Ariel commented at looked into Eden's homemade pasta. "Your papa makes the best pasta dishes ever."

Eden grinned and swallowed her food before speaking. "Yeah, but Gabe is just as good. I envy Heidi for getting to eat his food all her life."

Heidi was Gabriel and Katie's new little daughter. She was born in May that year so she was just three months old now. Her wings were grey with some brown in them – a mix of her parents' wing colors. Gabriel was super proud of her, and Lokiana had been excited to have a half-sister she could see every second weekend when she visited her father.

They looked up when some of the senior jocks entered the cafeteria. The five boys shoved each other playfully and talked about some girls that had been cheering at their practice earlier. They were the same jocks they had seen in the corridor that morning, Eden noted. She watched as Carter looked over at one of the guys from the corner of his eye – the same guy he had been staring at this morning. The guy seemed to be the 'leader' of the friend group and the others were gathered around him as they sat down to eat at a free table four tables away from them.

"Great, now we can listen to them talk about the chicks they got into the pants of while we're eating," Ariel muttered and rolled her eyes. And true enough, the guys were already beginning to talk about the girls they had gotten laid with recently, and it was loud enough for the three of them to hear.

Eden chuckled at Ariel's annoyance and gazed over at Carter who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"How come you are always staring at that guy? What was his name… Kyle?" Eden asked and looked over at Carter whose head quickly snapped up. She had heard the others call him Kyle so she assumed that was his name.

"What? I'm not staring at anyone!" Carter blurted, immediately going into a defense mode.

"Yeah, you were. Do you know him?" Eden glanced over at Kyle who was currently laughing at something along with his friends. The guy was rather attractive – he was a typical alpha angel with large, muscled wings, but they had a rare golden color which wasn't seen often in angels. He was muscled but lean and had short, spiky brown hair.

"Um, no, I only met him once when he helped me gather my books after some jerk bumped into me in the corridor. He seemed nice."

Ariel looked between Kyle and Carter with calculating eyes until she suddenly lit up in realization. "Oh my god, you have a crush on him!" she blurted.

"Shh!" Carter quickly shushed her and glanced around in paranoia. "Do you want everyone to hear?" he hissed and blushed furiously.

Eden stared at him wide-eyed. "So you _are_ gay! I've been wondering about that for a long time I just never really dared to ask you."

Carter's face was awfully red by now, and he gave his friends an annoyed glare. "Stop being so loud; someone could hear you…"

"Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of," Ariel laughed.

"No… But I don't want to give people more reason to pick on me…" Carter muttered.

"That's true… They make everything an excuse to treat you badly," Eden sighed. "But both Ariel and I think nothing less of you, you know that, right?" She smiled and Ariel nodded next to her.

Carter blushed and folded his hands in his lap. "Yeah, um, thanks." His eyes darted over to Kyle again, silently watching the alpha as he chatted with his friends.

"You should go talk to him," Eden said, trying to encourage him.

Carter looked at her like she was mad. "No way, I don't even think he's into guys…"

Eden looked over at Kyle again and caught him staring at Carter before looking away. "Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure. He just looked at you in a way that definitely tells me that he doesn't find you disgusting."

"Really?" Carter blurted with a hint of hope before quickly composing himself again.

Eden and Ariel grinned at him, and when they finally left the cafeteria Eden spotted Kyle checking out Carter's ass when they walked by. So yeah, she was right; Kyle definitely wasn't disgusted by Carter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following Saturday Jo and her family dropped by for a visit. They felt bad about not having visited Dean and Cas for a while now, and since Eden and Cas just had their birthdays they decided to drop by.

Jo gave both Castiel and Eden late birthday presents from her and her family. They always gave presents for each other's birthdays even though they didn't always manage to show up for each other's birthdays.

Eden was glad that Jason had joined this time. Last time Jo and Tom visited Jason wasn't with them because he had had another appointment with his girlfriend Katherine. Eden couldn't help but feel that her friend was avoiding her for some reason since he met Katherine, and she couldn't figure out why.

"So, you turned forty already, Cas, and you don't even throw a huge party?" Jo said as soon as they came into the living room and had greeted everyone.

Castiel stood in front of her, and little Noah was clutching at his right leg and resting against it while he stared up at their guests curiously. When they got too close he would step back a little so that Castiel's white wing would cover his back and shield him. He was still a bit shy when people came into their house.

"Me being old is nothing to celebrate," Castiel spoke, muttering slightly.

Dean laughed and brushed his wing against Cas', and Noah looked up his father's wing suddenly moved right next to him. "Forty isn't that old, Cas, you still look young to me."

"Maybe, but I don't feel the big need to celebrate it more than we already are."

Eden grinned next to him. Adrian was standing a bit behind her, and the twins were running around as usual together with Emma. Molly followed the children around, eager to have them play with her.

"You are still such a party pooper," Jo grinned. "Even Tom here has got more party in his ass than you do."

"Hey," Tom protested next to her and chuckled at her choice of words.

Dean smirked at Jo. "You sure about that?"

Jo suddenly got a mortified expression on her face. "Oh god! Stop twisting my words, Dean! Why do you always do that?!"

Jason snickered at their conversation while Eden and Adrian made disgusted faces. Castiel blushed and shoved Dean in embarrassment, and apologized to Noah when he accidentally pushed him a little too.

"What? Life isn't fun without a few jokes sometimes," Dean grinned.

"You are unbelievable," Jo grumbled, still annoyed by Dean's joke.

The twins and Emma suddenly came running into the room again, panting from all their running. Molly came in as well and walked over to Jo, Tom and Jason to get some pats.

"What are you guys all laughing about?" Isaac asked and looked between them curiously.

"Nothing, just something Jo said," Dean smirked.

"Me?! It was you who said it!" Jo blurted.

"I think you're both guilty," Jason pointed out.

They finally moved to sit down on the couch, and after having sat down Jo looked up at Adrian and said, "Wow, your feathers seem so different all of sudden… Did you get your sharp feathers already?"

Adrian twitched his wings behind him. The molting was over and now all the new feathers could turn sharp on will. Just like with demons they had three stages of sharpness – soft, medium-sharp, and razor sharp. His wings looked nothing like a demon's though; they were still white with a few black feathers here and there. He kept them in the medium-sharp state mostly, but when he was at home he kept them in their soft state because Noah or the twins would sometimes get so close to his wings that they could risk getting cut on them if his feathers were sharpened. The feathers were less soft-looking now which was why Jo had noticed their difference even in their soft state.

"Yeah, they finally stopped molting. I kinda like how they are now, but dad and papa won't let me have them sharpened at home, mostly because of Noah," Adrian spoke. He unfolded his wings slightly before folding them back behind his back again.

Jason hadn't sat down with the adults and neither had Eden. They usually found something to do together while they visited each other. Jason stared at Adrian's wings and studied them curiously.

"Yeah, better not let that curious little guy get hurt," Tom smiled and looked over at Noah who was seated on Castiel's lap on the couch.

"The kids grow so fast, it's easy to lose track of time. Adrian is almost a teenager now, and Eden is sixteen already! What's happening?" Jo said and grinned at the kids. Eden smiled in reply.

"Well, Jason's grown up too. He's even taller than you are," Dean said and looked over at Jason who was standing next to the couch table near the TV, and Castiel followed his gaze. "I think he's taller than Tom, even."

"Yeah, I'm one inch taller than him," Jason confirmed and gave Dean a wry smile. His hands were in his jean pockets and he shifted a bit when the others looked over at him. His t-shirt revealed his slightly tanned and toned arms, and his light brown hair was more spiky now than it used to be, although it had a bit of a messy look to it. He grew more muscular with each year but he was still lean and toned in his build.

"I bet I'll be much taller than all of you!" Isaac blurted and grinned at them.

The others started laughing and Adrian rolled his eyes at his little brother's silly comment.

"No you won't, you're a beta and they don't usually grow as tall as alphas. I really don't want you to be taller than me, anyway," Adrian told him.

"I don't think Isaac will be that tall, either…" Lily confessed and looked at Isaac warily.

Isaac gasped, surprised that his twin wasn't taking his side. "Hey! I'll be much taller than Adrian and Jason!"

Eden chuckled and got between Isaac and Lily before it turned into a fight. "Yeah, yeah, we'll see, big guy," she smirked. Isaac seemed satisfied with her comment and let the subject drop for now.

"Man, that boy's definitely not got any self-confidence issues," Tom chuckled and leaned back into the couch.

"Yeah, he's too much like Gabriel… I guess that's kinda a good thing too…" Dean admitted and glanced at Cas who smiled absently while looking down at Noah who was still seated on his lap.

Dean smiled down at Noah as well, and reached out his hand to gently ruffle Noah's black hair. He grinned when it stood out in all directions afterwards, but Castiel quickly corrected it and rolled his eyes at his mate. Noah just gave Dean a questioning stare before he shifted in Cas' lap and leaned back against the angel's chest. He rested his little head against his papa's soft chest and snuggled into him, closing his eyes sleepily.

"I think Noah needs a nap again," Lily remarked.

"Aww, but we just came!" Jo pouted. "The guy is so cute, I just love looking at him." She looked down at Molly who was sitting by her and Tom's feet, letting them rub her behind the ears occasionally. "And you're cute too, Molly," she grinned and rubbed the dog's head.

Jason rolled his eyes at her and Tom chuckled.

"Well, he usually naps at this hour so it can't be helped," Dean said. It was 1:16pm, and Noah usually napped between 1 and 2pm.

Eden smiled and moved over to Castiel. "I can take him upstairs and tuck him into bed for a nap, then you won't have to get up," she offered.

"Thank you, Eden," Castiel smiled and let Eden gently take Noah from his arms.

Noah protested softly, and Eden gently shushed him when she took him up into her arms so that he rested against her chest. "Shh, let's get you upstairs to nap." She turned around and gently pushed Isaac and Lily out her way when they blocked the door to the entrance hall. She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at Jason. "Wanna come upstairs?"

"Sure," Jason spoke and joined her.

Eden ignored the twins, Adrian and Emma's stupid giggling when she and Jason went upstairs together. She held Noah against her body and could feel him slowly passing out in her arms. She opened the door to his room and went inside, gesturing for Jason to follow.

She went over to the small bed and used her tail to throw the blanket to the side while her arms were busy holding Noah. "Argh, Isaac put Lego bricks in Noah's bed again! I hate when he does that," Eden growled, and tried to balance Noah against her chest while she tried to use her one hand to remove the Lego pieces. Her tail twisted in annoyance behind her.

"Want me to help?" Jason asked and came over. Eden nodded, and Jason began moving all the Lego bricks off the small bed and shook the small blanket to make sure that no other pieces were stuck in it. "Isaac has a weird habit of annoying people, doesn't he," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Eden sighed. Noah shifted against her, waking up slightly. He whined softly and squirmed, and Eden put him down on the floor. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't wanna sleep anymore?"

"No, wanna sleep," Noah muttered and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He turned his head and blinked up at Jason before making a frightened sound and quickly went over to clutch at Eden's leg. Jason had never been in Noah's room before, which was probably what made the boy feel a bit uneasy.

Eden laughed softly. "It's just Jason, Noah, you know him. He's not going to hurt you; he just helped me get all the Lego out of your bed that Isaac put there."

Noah looked up at her before glancing up at Jason again, studying him. Jason smiled down at him, feeling a little awkward as the boy seemed to evaluate him, until Noah slowly moved away from Eden and padded over to the small collection of toys in the corner of the room. He rummaged through the toys before returning with a fluffy kitty plushie in his arms. He slowly handed it to Jason who took it and frowned at him in question.

"Fav toy. You may hold," Noah explained and smiled shyly at him.

Eden gaped in surprise before grinning like mad. "I think he really likes you," she told Jason.

Jason blinked at Eden before looking down at Noah again. "Thank you." He smiled at Noah and held the plushie for him while Eden took off Noah's pants and shirt so that he was dressed in his undershirt and diaper for bed. It was a warm in the room so it was okay for him to nap like that. After Noah was tucked in Jason handed him his plushie again, and Noah cuddled with it as he closed his eyes to sleep, sucking absently on his pacifier.

Eden and Jason quietly left the room, and once they were outside in the corridor and had closed the door Eden turned to smile at her friend. "He usually doesn't hand his favorite toy to people. He hasn't even handed it to Isaac yet, so you're very special to get to hold it," she grinned.

"Really?" Jason sounded surprised. "I don't even know him that well."

"Well, I think he's just good at judging people's characters, and you've only ever been nice to him. Besides, if he sees me and papa being with you he will automatically accept you as someone good."

"I see. I'm glad I was approved of, then," Jason chuckled. Eden grinned.

They walked down the corridor towards Eden's room, and Eden took her room key out of her jean's pocket before unlocking and opening the door. She always had her room locked to avoid Isaac and Lily going inside and pull pranks on her, and Adrian kept his door locked as well.

She held the door for Jason to enter, and once they were inside they sat down on her bed and began playing a game of chess. Eden was good at chess and Jason always struggled to win against her. They both sat cross-legged on her bed, concentrating on the game and chatting a bit in between. Jason seemed a little less talkative than usual while they played, and Eden noticed a rather sad expression on his face at one point before Jason quickly shook it off. She couldn't help but get the feeling that something was bothering him deep down inside even though he tried to act normal.

Jason groaned loudly when Eden beat him yet again. "God! How do you do that! That's so unfair! We've played a hundred times and I've only ever won _ten _games against you."

Eden grinned in triumph. "You just suck, that's all," she teased.

Jason snorted, acting offended.

Eden chuckled. She prepared the board for another game before quietly asking, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Eden hesitated a bit before saying, "Well, it's just…. you didn't seem to be as much into the game like you usually are, which makes me wonder if something is bugging you."

Jason tensed a little at her question and stared down into his lap. "You read me too well sometimes," he muttered.

"…Wanna talk about it?" Eden asked cautiously.

Jason fumbled with the hem of shirt in his lap and raised his head to stare out the window, avoiding Eden's eye. "I broke up with Katherine a month ago."

Eden's eyes widened in surprise and she almost felt bad for asking. "Oh," she said and leaned back a little. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm good. It was a mutual decision to end it but it still wasn't very easy. I'm over the worst now, at least…"

"That's good…" Eden spoke and looked at Jason's face even though he was still avoiding looking at her directly. She lowered her gaze and stared at her friend's clothed chest and his crossed legs, suddenly realizing that Jason was probably not a virgin anymore. She felt herself blush at the thought and quickly shook off the sudden sting of jealousy in her chest.

Suddenly the doorbell rang downstairs and Eden looked up. "Oh! That's probably Carter. He texted me earlier that he'd drop by soon to get his book." She immediately got up from the bed, grabbed a book from her desk and headed towards the door.

"Carter?" Jason frowned and followed after her reluctantly as she headed out of the room and down the stairs. He had never met Carter face-to-face before but he had heard enough about him from Eden.

"I got it!" Eden shouted at her parents as she quickly walked down the stairs and headed for the front door. She opened the door and smiled when she spotted Carter on the other side. "Hi," she grinned.

"Hi," Carter smiled. "Um, I came for my book, but I see you got it ready already," he chuckled.

"Yep, here you go." Eden handed the book over to Carter who accepted it. "And thanks for letting me borrow it."

"No problem," Carter smiled. He had recently let her borrow one of his school books for an assignment because Eden had lost hers. Her book had been in her bag at school but it seemed that someone had stolen it while she had gone to the bathroom with Ariel one day. It would be a while before she got her new book, so Carter had offered that she could borrow his for the assignment they had in English and then he'd pick it up Saturday so that he had the rest of the day and Sunday to make his own assignment.

Jason stood right behind Eden and watched the exchange silently. He barely noticed that his own fists were clenched at his sides while he looked at Carter.

Castiel had gotten up to see who was at the door, and he's eyes widened when he saw Carter. "Oh, it's you; Eden said you would drop by today. How are you, Carter?" He smiled.

"Hi, Castiel," Carter greeted him and returned his smile. "I'm good, thanks. My, um, dad drove me here but we're leaving again very soon." Just then Damian suddenly appeared behind Carter, smiling at Castiel and Eden.

"Hey, guys, long time no see," he spoke.

Castiel smiled and shook Damian's hand, letting them both inside. Dean, Jo and Tom got up from the couch and went over to greet the two new guests. Adrian, Emma and the twins came over as well after having played a game together at the dining table, and Molly came over and walked between everyone's legs to say hi.

"Ohhh! You're that other angel/demon couple! Well, the angel part of the couple anyway," Jo smiled and shook Damian's hand. "I'm Jo and this is my husband Tom, and our two kids Jason and Emma," she said and pointed at them.

Damian laughed. "Yeah, I am," he said in reply to her first comment. "And it's nice to meet you all," he added as he shook all their hands. "Wow, cool feathers you have now, Adrian," he smirked when he spotted Adrian.

"Thanks," Adrian smiled. His tail curled proudly next to him.

"You must be Eden's good friend Jason," Carter said and looked Jason up and down. "She talks a lot about you."

"Carter!" Eden hissed in embarrassment and felt her cheeks redden.

Jason blinked and stared intensely at Carter. "Yeah, that's me. She talks a lot about you too…" He looked over Carter's frame, noting how similar and yet how different he was from Eden. They were both angel/demon hybrids with wings and tails, but Eden's wings resembled a demon's wings where Carter's were like angel wings.

"Well, you're both my friends so of course I'm talking about you," Eden pointed out, muttering. They stood a bit behind the adults as they chatted with Damian, and the twins, Emma, and Adrian silently listened to the adults talking even though Isaac was already becoming restless.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you in real life," Carter spoke and smiled at Jason. "You're a bit taller than I imaged, though…"

Jason was 5' 10'' (180cm) so he was quite taller than Eden who was 5' 2'' (160cm), and Carter who was 5' 5'' (166cm). He couldn't help but feel pride at being taller than Carter who was someone he had disliked for a long time for being closer to Eden than he was. He didn't deny that he felt annoyed that Carter would get to be with Eden every day where Jason would only see her every few months.

"Yeah, Jason is ridiculously tall, but not as bad as my uncle Sam. I really hope he won't be as tall as Sam, otherwise my neck is gonna hurt even more every time I look at him," Eden muttered and glanced up at Jason who laughed at her comment.

"No one can ever be as tall as uncle Sam," Adrian commented. He had just come over to them and heard what they were talking about.

"Yeah," Eden agreed with a grin.

They said goodbye to Damian and Carter when it was time for them to leave again. Carter had an assignment to write, and Damian had only driven him there so he could get his book. Tobias had stayed at home with the other kids because Eden had informed Carter that they had other guests that day so Tobias and Damian didn't want to bother them for too long.

After the Damian and Carter had gone, Eden helped Castiel prepare some afternoon lunch for all of them while Jason joined Adrian, the twins and Emma outside. The weather was a starting to look a bit gloomy as it might rain soon, so Castiel decided they better eat and stay indoors. Noah had woken up after napping and he joined them for lunch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They spent the afternoon chatting while the kids played both outdoors and indoors. Eden and Jason joined them for the outdoor play where they played soccer once again. The kids all loved playing soccer, even though Molly would take the ball away sometimes and ruin the game.

After having eaten dinner it was almost time for Jo and the others to head home again.

"Should we take one more game before my family leaves?" Jason asked Eden after dinner. "I still wanna see if I can beat you."

Eden laughed. "Bring it on."

Jason smirked and accepted her challenge, and they headed upstairs to her room once more to play a game of chess. Eden gasped in horror when she realized she had forgotten to lock her door earlier.

"Oh god, I hope my room isn't wrecked," she said and slowly pushed the door open. She looked around her room carefully, trying to spot anything unusual but so far she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Jason walked in after her, glancing around. "I don't see anything different. Maybe Isaac didn't see that your room was unlocked."

"Hmm, I hope so," Eden muttered and closed and locked the door behind them.

They settled themselves on top of her bed once more, and Eden made sure that Isaac hadn't put weird things under her blanket before sitting down on top of it. Her wings were spread out to accommodate them better, and Jason couldn't help but look at the feathers. Her dark red wings with a mix of different shades of brown and grey looked shiny and well-cared for, and Jason couldn't help the question that suddenly flew out of his mouth.

"How do you even groom your wings?"

Eden blinked and looked very taken aback by that question. Jason cringed at himself when he realized he had crossed a line.

"Sorry, inappropriate question—"

"It's fine," Eden cut him off and smiled in amusement. She put the chess board out in front of them and started preparing it. She had begun preparing another game earlier but hadn't managed to finish it before Carter showed up. "Um, mostly I use a special brush that helps me reach where I can't reach myself, and occasionally my papa helps me."

"I see," Jason muttered and stared at the feathers again. "And how do you make them look so shiny? You put some oil in them or what?"

"Jeez, you sure know how to ask weird and inappropriate questions," Eden chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I use my own wing oil but that's not so easy to do on our own since it's hard to reach the glands, so I prefer to use a tube instead. And I swear if you ask me one more embarrassing question, I will punch your nose in," she growled, blushing.

Jason's eyes widened before laughing at her. "Gotcha, I'll stop asking now. It's just that I usually don't hang out with many 'winged beings' so sometimes I forget you don't like to be asked about your wings…"

"I know, I'm not mad, but please don't ask me about it again," Eden muttered. She kept her head down and stared at the chess board so that Jason wouldn't see her burning face. "You're almost as bad as Ariel – she also always seeks to embarrass me. At least Carter doesn't…"

Jason tensed a bit at the mention of Carter's name. "Does this Carter guy have a girlfriend?" he asked all of sudden.

Eden looked up at him, startled by the question. "No… Carter is gay, so I seriously doubt he's got a _girlfriend._"

Jason's eyes went impossibly wide. "He's… He's gay?"

"Yeah… I had suspected it for a while but he first admitted it to me and Ariel a few days ago…"

Jason's whole face suddenly lit up before he blurted, "That's great!" He cringed when Eden gave him an odd, confused stare. "Uh, I mean it's great that he finally told you about it…" he quickly corrected himself.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm happy that he did. He's got some crush on one of the jocks… an alpha angel. I really hope he'll get to talk to this guy one day and tell him how he feels," Eden smiled.

"I just hope the other guy swings the same way… Not all guys do."

"Hmm, I think this one does," Eden grinned. "Now, let's play already, otherwise you end up leaving before we find a winner."

Jason grinned. "Yeah, let's play."

They began their game and Jason concentrated as much as he could so that he could defeat Eden. It annoyed him that even though he was better at math than her and was used to thinking strategically in his soccer club, she still managed to beat him almost every time.

Their game ended twenty minutes later and Jason cheered loudly when he finally managed to beat Eden at the game.

"Ah, damnit…" Eden pouted after she lost, and she scowled at Jason who was grinning at her like mad.

"Ha! Who sucks now?" He grinned smugly.

"Shut up," Eden scowled and tried to hold back an amused smirk. She was surprised that Jason's mood had suddenly changed so much and that he seemed much happier now, but she was glad that he no longer seemed to sulk about Katherine.

Suddenly Jo's voice roared through the house. "Jason, c'mon, we're leaving, with or without you!"

Jason sighed and prepared to get up from the bed.

"I wouldn't mind you staying, though…" Eden smiled and got up as well.

Jason turned to look at her with a grin. "Me neither, but I better go. I'll see you soon. Maybe we should go to the movies again soon? It's been a while…" They hadn't watched a movie together – neither in the cinema or alone at one of their houses – since before Jason got together with Katherine.

Eden's smile broadened. "I'd like that." Her tail curled around her leg happily, and Jason moved forward to pull her into a friendly hug. Eden was surprised because it was usually her who initiated a hug, but she smiled and hugged him back, closing her eyes as the familiar scent of her best male friend filled her nose.

They pulled apart, smiling briefly at each other, before heading downstairs. Eden remembered to lock her room this time.

"Oh, there you are," Jo said when Jason and Eden came down the stairs. "We were just about to drive without you." They were all gathered in the entrance hall to say goodbye, and Jo, Tom and Emma were dressed in their shoes and jackets already.

"I'm sure Jason wouldn't mind," Emma snickered.

Jason scowled at his sister and shoved her lightly, making her laugh up at him.

"Well, we do have an extra bed but I think it's best if you take him with you home tonight," Dean chuckled. He patted Jason's shoulder as the boy stood next to him and pulled on his shoes. Dean was kinda awed by the fact that Jason was almost as tall as him now – he was already taller than Cas by far.

"Yeah, I've got a school assignment anyway," Jason muttered while pulling on his shoes. He almost lost his balance but Eden quickly reached out a hand and put it on his arm to steady him. He gave her a grateful smile in return.

Eden glared at Isaac who was making a mocking kissing-face next to her, and at Adrian who seemed amused by Isaac's teasing. She slapped Adrian's legs with her tail in annoyance because he was closest to her.

Noah sat on Castiel's arm as the guests were about to leave, and he didn't seem to mind when Jo pulled Castiel into a hug with him between them. He grinned shyly at Jo when she touched his arm in a goodbye gesture.

They said goodbye and waved at their friends as they walked out into the driveway where their car was parked. After Tom's car had driven off and was out of sight, Dean closed and locked the door and turned to smile at Castiel who was still holding a sleepy Noah on his arm. It was 8:27pm already and it was soon time for Noah to get some sleep.

"That went well. Always nice to hang out with friends once in a while," Dean commented and placed his hands on his mate's hips. The children had gone into the living room, leaving him and Cas alone in the entrance hall with Noah.

"Yes, I quite enjoyed it," Castiel smiled and leaned into Dean's touch. Noah yawned on his arm and lay his head down on Castiel's chest to rest.

Dean smiled at their youngest son and stroked a hand down the boy's back and his light grey downy feathers. Noah was okay with Castiel, Dean and Eden touching his feathers, and sometimes he'd let Lily and Adrian touch them too, but he didn't quite trust Isaac with it because of Isaac's more wild nature.

"Getting sleepy already? Well, you have been social a lot today…" Dean spoke and smiled fondly at little Noah.

Castiel smiled down at Noah as well. "Yes, I think it's time for him to sleep. Do you want to sleep?" he asked Noah who was leaning against his chest and sucking on his thumb. He still used his pacifier sometimes but mostly only when sleeping.

"Yeah, wanna sleep," Noah replied in a sleepy voice and stretched in Castiel's arms while he yawned.

Castiel went upstairs to put Noah to bed while Dean and Eden helped each other doing the dishes which they had saved for after their guests left.

It had been a good day with their friends, and Eden hoped that she and Jason would get to spend more time together now that he no longer had a girlfriend to constantly pay attention to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Sorry for the long wait, both my beta and I were busy. I think the next chapter will be updated sooner than this one, though :) There will be a lot more of Eden/Jason in upcoming chapters. I'm very glad that you guys like the kids so much and that some of you even ship Eden/Jason, I hadn't really expected that when I first started writing. Because of that I'll make sure to write more about them, but still also about Dean and Cas of course :) And thanks for all your support so far, you guys are awesome!

Thanks for reading, please leave a review :)


	42. Chapter 42

**November 2030 (Castiel is 41, Dean is 42, Eden is 17, Adrian is 14, the twins are 9-10, Noah is 4 and a half years old).**

A year had passed and things were going fine in the family. Eden and Jason hung out more often again, and Dean had gotten used to his new job at the garage after Rufus had left. Now he was in charge of customer relations, ordering new parts for the cars, and making sure the business was running well, but he still got to get dirty with the cars which he loved more than anything at his work. His salary had increased by twenty-eight percent which was good for their finances at home.

The twins were turning ten years old in November. Isaac and Lily were always restless right up until their birthday because they were excited for presents and being the center of attention for a whole day. They had begged Dean and Castiel to take them to Disneyland for their birthday because they had never gone there before, even though it wasn't that far away. Dean had told them that they might get to go if they behaved well in the weeks up to their birthday – meaning no running around the house, help doing the dishes and other chores, and not say any cuss words. It had been a challenge, especially for Isaac, to not run around the house and to suddenly have to take part in doing chores, but it had actually gone pretty well so far. Adrian and Eden were also looking forward to the possibility of going to Disneyland because they too had never been there before.

In late October and early November there was an upcoming Hollywood movie that needed a lot of foam statues done as soon as possible, so Castiel had decided to say yes to making more statues than usual and thus earn some extra money. The Disneyland trip would cost them a lot of money and they also needed to put more money into the twins' college savings account. When Anna heard that he planned to make more statues and earn extra she decided to do the same – both because she and Castiel made a good team and because she herself could use some extra money.

The extra hours of work meant that Castiel worked from 8:15am to around 8:30-9pm for two whole weeks to finish all the statues on time. Dean wasn't very pleased about it since it meant that he had to take care of all five kids alone during that time, and because he missed having Cas around when he came home. Dean had gone to L.A. once a year over the past years to earn extra money repairing helicopters, so Castiel thought it was only fair that Dean got to look after the kids alone as well.

It was 9:12pm Tuesday night when Castiel finally came home from work. He drove the Impala these days because then Dean could use the Tahoe to drive the kids to school and pick them up again. Dean had been kind of reluctant to let Cas drive the Impala since he was very protective of his car, but he had let him do it anyway – he trusted his mate to drive safely, and it was the most practical option.

"Hey Cas," Dean greeted the angel when he finally came home and walked into the living room. Cas had been working extra for a little over a week and only had four days left before the statues were all finished, and the family could easily feel his absence at home.

"Hello Dean," the angel greeted him. He looked tired and exhausted when he came into the room, and the demon didn't like that look on him.

"Papa!" the twins cheered and jumped up from their beanbags in front of the TV to go hug Castiel.

"Hello children," Castiel chuckled and hugged them back. "Shouldn't you be in bed already?" he asked them. He looked over at the couch and saw Adrian and Eden being up as well.

"They wanted to wait until you got home," Adrian explained and came over to them. Adrian had grown over the past year and he was already a bit taller than Eden now and just as tall as Castiel was. His body had grown a bit more muscled, his voice was deeper and he was slowly starting to look like a real alpha, but he still had a lot of growing to do.

"Yeah, we missed you so much. It sucks that you come home so late," Lily told him. Her arms were still wrapped around Castiel's waist, clinging to him.

"I know, sweetie, but it can't be helped," Castiel told her and gave her a sad smile. He stroked his hand through her blonde and slightly sandy-colored hair which made her smile in return.

"You look like crap, papa," Isaac remarked after seeing the bags under the angel's eyes.

"Hey, language!" Dean scolded him.

"Sorry… but it's true."

Castiel smiled tiredly at Isaac. "I know, but my extra work is done on Saturday so then I can be more at home again." He looked around the living room with a small frown. "Is Noah in bed?"

"Yeah, we put him to bed at 7:45. He's really tough to put to bed when you're not around," Eden told him.

Noah didn't like Castiel's absence; he was used to seeing his papa every day and now he'd only briefly see him in the morning. Cas had also been working in the weekend which meant Noah didn't get to see him then either. He had abandonment issues so he had been really fussy to deal with in the past week and a half.

"But we managed to anyway. He's sleeping now," Dean cut in. He walked over to Cas and curled his tail around the angel's leg while rubbing his lower back with his hand.

Castiel sighed and briefly leaned into his mate's touch. "Good… I'll go check on him before bed. And you two really need to go to bed, right now," he spoke and looked firmly at Lily and Isaac.

"Nooo, we're not sleepy yet!" Isaac protested and pouted.

"But I feel sleepy…" Lily muttered. "Molly already went to sleep, and I wanna go too now that papa is back."

"Will you tuck us in?" Isaac asked and beamed up at Castiel with eyes full of hope.

"Aren't you a bit too old for that?" Adrian muttered. Eden laughed.

Castiel chuckled and gently ruffled Isaac's hair which was a bit darker than Lily's. "Alright, get ready for bed then."

Lily and Isaac hurried to get ready for bed. They ran upstairs to brush their teeth and dress for bed, and Castiel came into their rooms and kissed them goodnight when they lay in their beds. Afterwards he dropped by Noah's room to check on the boy. Noah was fast asleep, hugging his favorite kitten plushie and didn't wake up when the angel kissed him on the forehead before leaving.

Adrian and Eden headed to bed soon after. They were too old to be tucked in, so Castiel kissed them both goodnight in the living room before they went upstairs to their rooms to sleep.

After all the kids were in bed, Castiel sighed heavily. Dean came over to him in the living room and pulled him into an embrace. The angel leaned into his touch and closed his eyes.

Dean rubbed Castiel's back around his wings, but when the angel tensed and hissed in pain Dean quickly pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked with a worried frown.

Castiel sighed and twitched his shoulders and wings as if trying to get rid of the aching in his muscles. "Nothing… Just all that work has made my muscles feel sore and aching. And I cut myself again…" he mumbled and brought up his hands to inspect them. There were two small cuts on his right palm caused by one of the tools he used at his work to form the sculptures with.

"Jesus, Cas, you almost never cut yourself. I told you that taking all that extra work on you is bad," Dean said and took Castiel's injured hand in his own, gently rubbing over the cuts.

Castiel pulled his hand away and glared at Dean in annoyance. "I am doing this for our family, Dean. Once in a while it's good for our finances that one of us works extra, and it doesn't always have to be you."

"We aren't really in a desperate _need_ of it, Cas, and none of us want you to overwork yourself. I can clearly tell that all this extra work is taking its toll on you and I don't like it."

The angel narrowed his eyes at his mate. "You're so selfish sometimes, you know that?"

Castiel's tone was started to get agitated, as was Dean's.

"Selfish?!" Dean exclaimed, growling. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you think it's alright for you to work extra once in a while and leave me here alone with the children for a whole week, but when it's_ me_ who's working and _you_ are left alone with the children for a while you suddenly have a problem with it. The old gender roles don't apply much anymore, Dean; I can work as much as you can and I don't have to be the one to look after the children all the time," Castiel snapped back. His wings flared out slightly in a sign of irritability.

Dean growled and spread out his own wings a bit, letting them turn a bit sharper to show how annoyed he was. "Who the fuck said that I've got a problem with taking care of the kids alone once in a while or that you work? I'm saying that you are working too much and that it's _physically_ not good for you – what the hell does that have to do with _gender roles?_"

Castiel was about to snap back a reply when Eden suddenly stood in the door to the entrance hall, dressed in her pajamas, and cleared her throat at them. They both snapped their heads in her direction to look at her.

"Err, sorry to interrupt your fight, but Noah woke up and he wet his bed," Eden spoke. "And he's asking for you, papa…" She stared between her parents warily, feeling awkward about interrupting their fight. She didn't see her parents fight often but it did happen that they would snap at each other sometimes, usually when one or both of them were tired or got into a disagreement.

Castiel visibly relaxed and his wings folded back behind his back again. "Alright, I'll go to him," he said and gave Eden a forced smile. Eden nodded before heading upstairs again.

Dean's feathers went back to their medium state again as he sighed heavily. He watched Castiel linger a bit before the angel left the room to go upstairs and take care of Noah.

Noah let out a happy cry when Castiel came into his room, and he immediately went over to hug his papa. Castiel smiled at his son and hugged him back before taking care of the dirty sheets and mattress. Noah was out of his diapers now but he had wet his bed twice since, which was rather normal for children his age. Castiel quickly changed the sheets and Noah's clothes before putting the boy back to bed again, tucking him in.

"You stay?" Noah asked in a small voice, staring up at Cas with his big blue eyes as he lay in his bed. He pulled his blanket up under his chin, snuggling into its warmth and softness.

Castiel smiled and stroked Noah's cheek lovingly. "Yes, I will stay until you are asleep."

Noah seemed pleased with that answer and closed his eyes to sleep. Castiel continued to stroke Noah's cheek, soothing him. The angel looked up when the door to Noah's room was quietly opened, and he spotted Eden standing there.

"Is he okay?" Eden whispered.

"Yes, he's almost asleep," Castiel whispered back and turned his head to smile down at Noah who was almost asleep by now. Noah was holding on tightly to Castiel's right hand as if to make sure that he would stay until he was asleep, like he promised to.

Eden came over quietly. "And are you and dad okay? Sounded like your fight was pretty bad…"

Castiel sighed. "Yes, I think we will be alright. It was just a silly fight…"

Eden gave him a small smile and touched Castiel's shoulder as the angel sat on Noah's bed, waiting for him to fall completely asleep. "You need more sleep, papa. Sleep as long as you can tomorrow and then I'll help dad get the others ready for school. I will make your lunch for you as well so you don't have to spend time on that in the morning."

Castiel smiled up at her gratefully. "Thank you, Eden."

Eden gave him one last smile before quietly leaving the room. Noah fell asleep soon afterwards with his little hand still holding tightly onto Castiel's. The angel had to pry Noah's hand open after the boy fell asleep so that he could leave the room and prepare to go to bed as well.

It was almost 10:30pm when Castiel was finally ready to go to bed, and when he entered the bedroom Dean was already lying on the bed. Castiel sighed when he saw that the demon's back was facing his side of the bed, and the angel quietly undressed before sliding in behind his mate.

Castiel turned over on his side, facing Dean's back and stared at his mate's wings. The demon was lying on top of his left wing while the right one was resting down along his side, covering his body. The blanket only covered him from the waist down because the room was kind of warm, and his dark red wing was on top of the blanket.

The angel reached out his hand, running his fingers down his mate's rough and softened feathers, admiring their feel. He watched the feathers move when Dean twitched his wing in response to his touch, and he could see the demon's tail moving beneath the covers.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier… I don't know what got into me," Castiel mumbled quietly and kept touching his mate's feathers absently.

Dean shifted and finally rolled over to face him. Castiel scooted back a little, giving him space.

"That was a really low blow, you know," Dean muttered as he turned around to look at the angel. "When did I ever make you think that you are below me?"

A small, teasing smile tugged on Castiel's lips. "When we first met?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Yeah, but after we became mated. Well, fully mated…"

"Never," Castiel replied honestly and looked Dean in the eye. "You have never made me feel that I am below you in my rights or role even though I am a submissive and you are an alpha, although you have let me do all the cooking on several occasions…"

"Well, I sucked at cooking in the first few years after we met, and your cooking was way better, so…" Dean reasoned and gave his mate a small smirk.

Castiel chuckled softly. "I know, I didn't like your cooking much back then so I didn't have a problem with it."

"Then what pissed you off so much earlier?"

Castiel sighed and reached out his hand to trail his fingers over Dean's clothed chest as they faced each other on the bed. "I don't know. I'm just so tired lately, I guess I get annoyed very easily. And when you said that you didn't like me working that much I just got really irritated with you because I've been left home all by myself on several occasions where you were out to do extra work."

"Well, I didn't mean it like that when I said it…"

"I know. I'm sorry for what I said," the angel mumbled quietly.

Dean sighed and reached out a hand to cup the angel's cheek. He caressed the angel's smooth skin there with his thumb and made him look him in the eye again. "It's alright, let's just forget about it. But I still don't like seeing you so tired with bags under your eyes or that you're clumsily cutting yourself at work because you need more sleep," he muttered.

Castiel moved his hand up, resting it on top of Dean's on his cheek. "I'll try to be more careful, but I get clumsy when I have to hurry to keep the deadline. You don't need to worry about me, though, they are just small cuts; they will heal."

"They better – would be a shame to get scars on those pretty hands of yours," Dean smiled.

Castiel chortled in reply and shifted closer to the demon as they prepared to sleep. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, holding him close as they closed their eyes to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The twins' birthday was on a Thursday so they would first go to Disneyland in the following weekend a couple of days later. Lily and Isaac had behaved nicely and had helped doing chores to earn their trip to the amusement park. Isaac had had some trouble with stop pulling pranks on his siblings at home but he had managed to control himself.

Saturday morning they left for the amusement park. The children were all eager to go, even Eden and Adrian who were teenagers already. Noah didn't fully understand what Disneyland was exactly, but he knew it was a fun place with Disney characters so he was excited as well.

They had left Molly with Kevin and his mother while they were gone so that they wouldn't have to drag her around the amusement park along with the kids. Molly got along well with her mother, Maggie, who was becoming a bit old but she was still a very hyper dog. Kevin still lived at home while he was studying, even though he was twenty years old already.

The weather was sunny and warm that day, and the amusement park was filled with people when they arrived. They had to wait in line for an hour before being able to enter.

Once they were inside, Dean and Castiel had to constantly make sure that the twins didn't get separated from them because they were so eager to run around and try everything right away. Castiel held Noah's hand to make sure he didn't get lost in the crowds. Noah seemed a little scared of the many people and the big crowds but he still stared around the big place in amazement and curiosity.

"They're staring at us," Adrian commented as they walked through the park. People were giving them odd glances when they saw a demon and angel walk together surrounded by children who were obviously not the usual kind of hybrids. Adrian glared back at those who glared at them with hostility, often making the people back down and look the other way.

"I know…" Eden muttered and looked around at the people staring at them. She folded her wings closer against her body when a couple of demons frowned at them in disgust and curiosity.

"Let them stare, maybe they just think we're pretty!" Isaac grinned.

"Yeah, that's probably what they're thinking," Dean chuckled and ruffled Isaac's hair. His son grinned up at him and beamed.

"I wonder if we'll see other people like us here?" Lily spoke and stared around at the many people walking up and down the paths in the park.

Most of the population was human so the park was mostly filled with humans, but there were also a lot of different hybrids as well as several angels and demon families. Some attractions had a demon and an angel line to avoid the two species getting into a fight with each other while waiting for their turn. The demon hybrids would go to the demon line, and the angel hybrids would go to the angel line, keeping the species as well separated as possible even though the hybrids often got along much better with each other than their demon or angel parents did.

"That could be awesome!" Isaac exclaimed at Lily's comment.

"I wouldn't put my hopes too high…" Dean told them.

Noah held on tight to Castiel's hand. He wasn't used to having so many people around him, and all the noise and screaming at the place made him a little jumpy. He shifted closer to Castiel when people stared at them.

Dean grinned when they walked closer to a roller coaster with people screaming on it. He leaned closer to Cas and grinned, "I am so gonna make you ride one of those with me."

Castiel frowned at him before staring over at the roller coaster. "I don't think that thing is suited for angels or demons, though…"

"Not that cart you're looking at the moment, no, but if you look at the cart that comes next you will see that it looks different."

Castiel looked up again and spotted the other cart that was currently making its way up the big drop. It was very different than the carts used to transport humans with; it was designed for angels and demons to ride and to accommodate their big wings. They couldn't ride a human roller coaster because there wasn't space for their wings, so someone had invented a cart where the passengers would lean over forwards on it, almost like on a motorbike, and there would be straps and other security measures to keep them in place. Their wings had totally free space behind them although they were secured with seatbelts to avoid them folding out their wings and hitting the person next to them during the ride. There were four carts on the roller coaster – two for humans and two for the winged beings.

"Wow, that looks really cool. I wanna try that at some point," Adrian spoke with excitement. He turned to look at Eden. "Wanna try it too or are you a chicken?" he teased.

Eden gave her brother a small shove. "I'm not a chicken! And yeah, I'll try it."

"Me too! Me too!" Isaac sang and jumped up and down. "I can ride it, right? I'm not too small?"

"Hmm, well, I think you need to be around 4 feet tall (122cm) for most roller coasters, so I think both you and Lily are good," Dean told him.

"Yay!" the twins cheered in unison and grinned at each other.

"I'll stay here with Noah then…" Castiel muttered.

"No way, you're joining me, Cas!" Dean told him. "We'll take turns looking after Noah. I'm not leaving this place until I drag you with me on that thing."

Castiel made a displeased face and stared up at the roller coaster skeptically.

"But let's start with the smaller attractions first," Dean suggested and began guiding them over to the attractions for children instead. The others agreed and eagerly followed.

They walked around to the different attractions, starting with the slow ride ones that Noah could also join them in, and went around to look and explore the different sections in the park. It was Dean's idea for them to try out some of the water attractions which later made Castiel glare at him when they ended up getting wet. The children didn't seem to mind getting wet though, except for Eden whose bra became a bit more visible under her light green shirt, and Noah who was a little scared of the water.

At noon they went to have some food in one of the food places in the park. The young angel girl behind the desk was very kind to them – she smiled friendly at all of them and made Noah blush shyly when she called him the cutest thing she had ever seen.

In the early afternoon they finally went back to the roller coaster they had looked at previously to go on a ride. They had already ridden a smaller roller coaster earlier which was for smaller children, but this one was targeted at teens and adults. Lily and Isaac could get to ride as well because they were just tall enough to ride on it. Noah couldn't ride, so two of them always stayed behind to look after him while the others went to take a ride.

Eden and Adrian were the first ones to stay behind with Noah to look after him while Dean and Castiel walked with Lily and Isaac up to the roller coaster.

The ride was divided into a demon and angel line, but Dean led Cas and the kids over to the angel line because he didn't want Cas to ride with a stranger and he didn't want him standing in line with other male demons.

"Hey, this line is for angels," the staff boy at the attraction said and tried to push Dean back when he and the others went for the angel line. He was a young human teenager, around sixteen years old.

"I'm aware of that, but I ain't letting my mate ride alone with some stranger, so I'm joining in this line to make sure we ride together," Dean explained and tried not to let his agitation show.

The boy blinked at him. "And where is your mate?"

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist, pulling him closer. "This is my mate."

The boy looked completely stunned and didn't know what to say. "Uh, but he's, uh, he's an angel…" he said dumbly.

"Yeah, no shit!" Isaac said and giggled.

"Isaac," Castiel scolded his son for cursing.

The teenage boy looked a little hesitant until he finally gave in. "Uh, okay, just go on – but it's on your own risk, sir!"

Dean smiled in triumph. "Yeah, thanks for the warning," he told the kid and moved into the angel line together with Cas and the twins. Lily and Isaac seemed both nervous and excited for the ride, and their tails were moving restlessly behind them while they waited.

The angel family standing in front of them stared over their shoulders at them. The female immediately flinched away when she spotted Dean.

"What are you doing here?! This is the angel line!" she gasped, looking horrified that a demon was waiting in line with the angels.

"Yeah, I got that, but I'm just looking after my mate," Dean replied in slight annoyance and tightened his arm around Cas' waist.

The female angel completely lost her words when she saw Dean holding Cas around the waist, and her two children stared at them with wide, confused eyes. "Mommy, there is a demon touching an angel behind us…" the girl said. She looked like she was around 11 years old while her brother was around 15. The female just nodded and pulled at her mate's shirt to get his attention. The beta angel turned around to see what his mate wanted, and he followed her gaze over to Dean.

"The fuck?" the guy exclaimed. Dean just growled in response and spread his wings slightly, hoping it would make the guy back down.

"They're mates," the female whispered to him.

Castiel shifted when he saw the beta angel stare at him, Dean and at the twins with calculating eyes. The guy gave them a disgusted snort and made his family move further away from them in the line.

"I don't like racists," Lily murmured uncomfortably from behind Dean and Castiel.

Dean looked back at her and moved his arm away from Cas' waist to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know, just ignore them."

"Well, I'm not letting them spoil my ride," Isaac said and crossed his arms.

Dean chuckled at him. "Well said."

When it was their turn to jump on the ride, Lily and Isaac rode together in the seats in front of Dean and Castiel. They seemed excited and eager for the ride, and one of the staff members adjusted the cart to their height. Their hands and feet were placed on something they could hold onto and it had to be adjusted according to the person's height. Humans thought that the carts designed for the winged beings looked a little weird, but they were actually quite exciting to ride because the body was lying down and leaning over forwards in the cart instead of sitting up like in the human carts, so it wasn't unusual for humans to want to try them too.

Dean couldn't help but smile when he saw Castiel's wary and frightened expression when they placed themselves in the cart. He knew the angel had never ridden a big roller coaster before so he understood that it must be scary for him. John and Mary had taken Dean and Sam to amusement parks on several occasions when Dean was young, so it wasn't the first time he had tried a roller coaster.

"Relax, Cas, it'll be fine," Dean told him and helped Cas get into position and fold his wings down so that they could automatically be strapped in.

"I'm not sure if I like the restriction…" Castiel muttered and trembled slightly as he lay on the cart.

"It only lasts for about two minutes. And there is a barrier behind you so the people behind you can't stare at your ass, so don't worry," Dean smirked.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "That's not what I'm worried about the most…"

Dean just grinned and got into position as well. There was a soft layer under them making it more comfortable to lie on, and Dean was quite grateful for that because he didn't want his balls to get pressed into a hard surface during the ride.

Lily and Isaac were giggling in excitement in the seats in front of them, and Castiel closed his eyes tightly when the ride began, but his eyes flew open in fear when the cart started going up the first drop. "Dean, I don't… I don't want to do this," Castiel whined, regretting that he let himself be talked into this.

"Too late, Cas," Dean grinned at him. He moved his tail over to touch Cas' leg with it to comfort him, but the angel still looked scared and whined slightly when they reached the top.

They all screamed when the cart went down, sending thrills through their bodies. Dean grinned when he could hear Isaac cheering loudly, and he glanced at Cas who was screaming in horror but also excitement during the ride.

The ride was thrilling and definitely worth the wait, but like with all roller coaster rides it was over way too soon.

Dean and the twins were laughing when they got out of the carts again, and Lily and Isaac both begged for another ride.

"We have to go and get Eden and Adrian first; it's their turn to ride now," Dean told them and guided them towards the attraction's exit. He glanced over his shoulder at Castiel who was busy correcting his messy feathers. Roller coaster rides made a mess of feathers even though the wings were strapped in, and it made them look ruffled and unkempt. "C'mon, Cas, your messy feathers don't look that bad, you can correct them later," Dean told him.

Castiel scowled at Dean and continued to shake his wings behind him to try to shake his feathers back into order again. "Angel wings feel more annoying when they're messy than a demon's wings do, so don't say that to me."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, okay, but there is still no need for you to flash your wings here."

"I'm not 'flashing' them," Castiel grumbled and followed Dean and the twins outside. They were heading back to where they left Eden and Adrian with Noah, and the twins were hopscotching around in front of them as they walked. Dean chuckled at them. They were currently walking down a path behind the roller coaster, and it was surrounded by trees and bushes so other people couldn't really see them except for the people walking behind or in front of them.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" Dean asked Castiel as they walked behind the twins.

"Yes, it was quite fun actually, even though it did make me feel rather nervous." Castiel's lips curled into a smile as he looked at Dean, and the demon went over to him and started to help him correct his feathers again. He tried to be discrete and made sure that no one else would notice it because it wasn't appropriate to touch your mate's feathers in full public.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think the twins did too," Dean smiled.

"Yes, it was fun! Wanna do it again!" Isaac yelled from further down the exit path, and Lily seemed to agree. Dean and Castiel chuckled in response.

When they reached Eden, Adrian and Noah they allowed the four oldest children to head back up to the roller coaster by themselves to take more rides. Dean trusted that Eden and Adrian could handle a situation with racists if they encountered any, and it was the staff's job to avoid fights between the guests.

Dean and Castiel waited for them at a small table under a tree. They bought some drinks from a small shop nearby to drink while they waited for the kids to return. Noah smiled when figure of Pluto came over to them and started interacting with him. Dean was on guard in case the person dressed up as the Disney character would do anything to Noah, but the person under the suit didn't seem to mind Dean and Cas being together, and was very friendly with Noah. Castiel was glad to see that Noah wasn't hiding from the figure but instead went over to the Pluto character and touched the suit curiously. He even allowed Pluto to give him a brief hug before he ran back over to Castiel, laughing and squealing. Dean suspected that Noah wasn't completely aware that there was a person under the suit.

The children returned a little over an hour later after having had two rides and waited in line for a while. They all looked happy and pleased to have ridden a roller coaster for the first time. Dean and Castiel hadn't taken them to big amusement parks with roller coasters before even though they had talked about it for several years.

"That was awesome," Adrian grinned as he walked over to them with Eden and twins behind him. "I'm glad we finally went to an amusement park together."

"Yeah, we've been talking about it for years but something always came up," Dean spoke. "But we've taken you to other places instead, remember? Water worlds, zoos, aquariums and stuff."

"Yeah, but roller coasters rock," Adrian stated.

"I agree, but it's gonna be tough to make my feathers look nice again," Eden sighed and stared at her wings with a displeased look.

Dean laughed. "I think we all have that problem."

"It's too bad Noah couldn't join," Lily said and went over to Castiel and Noah. "Maybe when you get older you can try too?" she told him, smiling.

Noah looked up at the big roller coaster behind Lily and stared at it warily. "No, looks scary…" he muttered.

The others laughed and started walking around the park again. It was 3:30pm already and it was time to get a little snack since everyone was getting hungry. They went over to a shop and got waffles and ice cream which they ate at one of the benches in the shade, and afterwards Castiel poured more sun screen into Noah's skin to make sure he didn't get burned, and the others put some on as well.

They tried some more attractions, and by 5pm they decided to go over and try one of the water rides again before it was time to have dinner and leave. Dean pulled out the map of the park from his back pocket and started looking for the water ride.

"Can't find it?" Adrian asked when he saw Dean staring at the map with a concentrated look on his face. He came over and looked down at the map as well.

"Well, I forgot its name… Wasn't it in the south end of the park…?" Dean spoke and frowned down at the map. Eden came over to look at it too and the three of them searched the map intensely. "Cas, come over here, you're good with maps," Dean told him and waved him over.

Castiel rolled his eyes with a smile and went over to help the others locate the water ride. He left Noah with Lily and Isaac who were fooling around together while waiting for the others to finally spot the water ride on the map.

Castiel looked over the map for a few moments before saying, "There it is." He pointed at the bottom right corner of the map. "You all need glasses," he teased and smirked at them.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Har har."

"Whoever drew this map is bad at drawing – it doesn't even look like a water attraction," Adrian argued.

"Uhhuh, there is barely any blue to show that there is water," Eden agreed.

Castiel just rolled his eyes at them before looking around to find Noah. He frowned when he didn't see him with Lily and Isaac who were busy shoving each other for fun. "Noah?" he called out and looked around. The big, open path they stood on was filled with people and noise, and Castiel tried his best to spot little Noah among the many children in the park. "Noah!" he called out again, starting to panic.

The others became alerted and looked around as well.

"He was here a minute ago," Adrian frowned and snapped his head around to look in all directions for his missing brother.

Dean's tail poked up in alert. "Noah!" he called out across the crowds. A few people looked up in surprise but quickly moved on, minding their own business.

"No-no-no-no-no," Castiel said in a trembling voice, trying to hold back his tears.

Eden gasped and moved her hand up to her mouth. "Oh no… I didn't even see him go!"

"Neither did we," Isaac said and looked around. "He was right behind me a minute ago." Lily cried, horrified that her little brother had gone missing, and Eden came over to comfort her even though she was pretty upset as well.

Castiel went over to Dean, placing a hand on his chest while looking at him in distress. "Dean, we need find him! What if some pervert took him? It's not unusual for twisted people to grab submissive children off the street, and I don't want some perverted stranger touching our son! Please, we need to find him!" he sobbed.

Dean watched as tears formed in Castiel's eyes, and he could feel his mate's distress and fear through their bond. "Hey," Dean said, grabbing a gentle hold of both of Castiel's upper arms. "We'll find him, I promise. I'm not gonna stop looking until he's back with us, okay?" Castiel sniffled and nodded in reply, and Dean turned to look at the kids. "Let's split up and go look for him, he can't have gone that far yet. We'll meet back here in twenty minutes, got it?"

The children nodded, and Adrian took Isaac with him in one direction while Lily and Eden went in the other direction.

"You better stay close to this spot, Cas, in case Noah returns here while we're gone," Dean told him.

Castiel nodded. "Please find him, Dean…"

"I promise I'll find him," Dean said and rested their foreheads together before he left.

Dean moved through the crowds, searching every spot and looking at every child in order to spot Noah somewhere. He grew more and more desperate as the minutes passed, and his stomach felt heavy with dread and fear that something could have happened to his youngest son. It was a parent's worst nightmare to lose their child and not know where they were.

Dean kept his connection to Cas open so that the angel would be able to sense his emotions through their bond and know when he finally found their son.

He searched everywhere he could, even in the paths connecting to the one he was walking on. The crowds made it even more difficult to spot the little boy, but Dean didn't give up.

Ten minutes later he finally spotted Noah.

The boy was crying and trying to get away from a young angel female who held onto his hand and tried to pull him in the other direction. There was an alpha angel next to her who tried to help her make Noah go with them. Dean growled aggressively when he heard his son's scared cry, and he strode over to them fast.

"Hey!" Dean roared.

The young couple looked up, and the alpha angel immediately went into a defense mode when he saw Dean's sharpened feathers and the angry look on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my son?" Dean growled. He spread out his wings in anger and quickly grabbed a hold of Noah's hand, pulling him over to him.

"Daddy!" Noah exclaimed in relief and immediately went over to his father. Dean brushed his tail against Noah to comfort him, and he moved the boy behind him to shield him while he glared at the angel couple.

"_Your _son?" the alpha angel repeated, dumb folded. "That boy is clearly an angel, so there is no way he's your son! My mate and I were only going to bring him over to the staff so that they can look for his parents, and since you're clearly _not_ his parent I think you should step the hell away from him!" The guy growled and spread his dark grey wings aggressively.

Some of the children walking by cried in fear and quickly ran away when they saw two alphas ready to fight. People walked around them in a big circle, not wanting to get involved.

Noah flinched back and clung to Dean's leg for protection, and didn't really understanding what was going on.

Dean gnarled in reply. "He_ is_ my son, you moron, why else would he hide behind me?"

The angel female peered down at Noah, stunned that the boy was hiding behind a demon that he obviously seemed to know. Dean could see she was trying to put the pieces together inside her head.

They all looked up when Castiel suddenly came running over to him. "Noah!" He sighed heavily in relief when he saw that Noah was safe and sound behind Dean.

"Papa!" Noah beamed and ran over to meet him. Castiel pulled him up into his arms and hugged him tightly.

The angel couple looked even more confused now, and Castiel quickly made his way over to stand next to Dean.

"What's going on?" Castiel asked, glancing between Dean and the alpha angel who were currently glaring each other down.

"This demon claims to be the father of that boy," the angel said. He watched Dean with skepticism.

"Oh," Castiel said, suddenly understanding the situation. "It's alright, Dean _is_ the boy's father." Noah was still sitting on his arm with his face buried in Cas' neck, but he looked up when he heard his papa speaking to the two strangers.

The female's eyes went impossibly wide, and the alpha angel took a step back in surprise. Dean snorted at their reaction.

"Oh… We thought he was trying to kidnap the boy or something. We found him standing in the middle of the crowds, crying and clearly lost, so we tried to make him go with us to the park's information center so that the staff could help find his parents but he was a little reluctant to follow us. It never occurred to us that the boy is a hybrid; he looks so much like a full blood angel," the female explained. She stared at Noah in amazement.

Dean had already relaxed his wings again, and they were folded behind his back once more. "Well, I saw Noah trying to get away from you when you pulled at his arm so I didn't really know what to think…"

The female angel chuckled. "Yes, he was very scared to go with us, saying he wasn't allowed to go with strangers, so I had to pull him a little and try to persuade him. We didn't want to just leave him behind all by himself…"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for not believing that you were the kid's father," the male angel muttered and stared at Dean cautiously.

Dean chuckled a little at his words and softened up more. "No problem, I don't blame you for not believing me. Noah doesn't have much demon in him except that his wings are a little less soft than a normal submissive angel's would be, but you can't tell unless you touch them."

"Is that so?" the female said and stared at Noah in fascination.

"Papa, where are the others?" Noah asked and peered up at Castiel.

Castiel smiled. "They are probably waiting for us back at where you disappeared from us. We all went around looking for you."

"Oh," Noah replied and pondered over that.

They said goodbye to the young angel couple, thanking them for trying to bring Noah to the staff when they found him. When Dean asked Castiel about why he had walked away from the place he asked him to stay at, the angel told him that he has sensed Dean's relief through their bond when he found Noah and had quickly rushed down the path to meet them. Dean hadn't made it very far down the path because he had checked other paths in the area for Noah as well, so it hadn't taken long for Cas to catch up.

When they came back to their meeting point, the other children were already there and waiting for them.

"Noah!" Eden beamed when she spotted them. She ran over to meet them and grinned when she cupped Noah's cheeks while he sat on Castiel's arm. "We were so worried about you!" she smiled. Noah gave her guilty look and leaned into her touch.

"There he is! Where was he?" Isaac asked. Lily was cheering next to him and Adrian had a relieved expression on his face.

"I spotted him further down the path that we just came from. Some young angel couple was trying to take him to the park's information center so that the staff could take care of him. We had a little misunderstanding with each other but everything is good now," Dean smiled.

"I'm glad they were trying to help," Adrian spoke.

"Yeah! I was worried he got kidnapped," Lily said and sighed in relief.

"Where did you go, you little dummy?" Isaac asked Noah who was still seated on Cas' arm.

"I wanted to go greet Pluto again…" Noah mumbled innocently.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "What? You saw Pluto walking by and wanted to go talk to him?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah, but he was fast… He suddenly was gone and I couldn't find you again…"

Castiel sighed and looked firmly at Noah. "I told you to never walk away from us, no matter what. Don't ever do that again, you hear? Do you have any idea how scared we all were?"

Noah's small wings drooped a little behind his back, and he peered up at Castiel from under his lashes. "I know… I'm sorry, papa…"

Castiel sighed again. "Just don't do it again, ever. Promise?"

Noah nodded and looked a little ashamed. "I promise…"

Dean smiled and ruffled Noah hair with his hand, making the boy squirm away and squeal in response.

"Cool, can we go eat now?" Isaac blurted.

Adrian shoved him for being rude. "We only just found Noah again and you're saying you're _hungry?_"

Isaac pouted at him. "But I _am_ hungry!"

"Me too," Lily said innocently.

Eden chuckled at them. "I think we should go to that water ride first and then eat."

"Nooo, food first!" Isaac protested.

"No, Eden's right, we take the water ride first and then we eat, otherwise you're gonna feel sick if you ride on it after having eaten," Dean intervened. He chuckled when Isaac shot him a displeased look, even though it was obvious that he could see the logic.

They all started walking towards the water ride, and Castiel put Noah down again but kept an extra close eye on him to make sure he didn't get lost again. Noah still seemed to be a little ashamed that he had done something he wasn't supposed to do, but he quickly cheered up again when they met Mickey on the way.

They had had a great trip to the park, and when they drove home later that night the twins and Noah were asleep in the backseat, exhausted from a long and eventful day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Had to wait until my beta had time to proof-read, so it can't be helped. This was kind of a filler chapter but I really wanted to write an amusement park chapter and let Cas try a roller coaster for the first time XD

I should probably remind you once more that submissives in this story are not completely males (they are like half male, half female) and cannot mate with females, so an alpha/submissive relationship is _not_ considered a gay relationship, but alpha/beta, alpha/alpha, and beta/beta relationships are. I had someone ask me about this so I thought I'd better clear it up once more. I also don't imagine the submissives to have much body hair, so in my mind Cas doesn't have stubble or hairy legs and neither will Noah.

Hope you enjoyed reading, please review :)


	43. Chapter 43

**March 2031 (Castiel is 41, Dean is 43, Eden is 17, Adrian is 14, the twins are 10, Noah is 4 (almost 5), Ariel is 17, Carter is 17, Kyle is 19, Sam and Jess are 35 (almost 36), Jesse is 12, Aria is 6 (almost 7), Kaylee is 2, Jason is 18, Jo is 42, Tom is 44, Emma is 13 years old (almost 14)).**

In March it was almost time for Eden's prom which was going to be in mid-May that year. Everyone in her grade was going crazy about prom and who their date would be, but Eden hadn't found a partner so far.

"You need to find a prom date," Ariel told Eden in the lunch break. They had gone outside to sit at an outdoor table together with Carter, enjoying the warm sun while eating. They mostly avoided the cafeteria because the bullies always gathered there. Carter had gone to the bathroom a few minutes ago, so Ariel and Eden were sitting alone at the moment.

"I know," Eden mumbled and took another bite from her sandwich. Castiel still made her lunch since he was making lunch for her siblings anyway so he figured he might as well make it for her, he said.

"I'd love to go with you but I've got myself a very masculine date," Ariel smirked and wriggled her eyebrows while grinning. A guy from her music class had asked her to be his prom date and Ariel had said yes – she had always had a secret crush on the guy who was a beta angel.

Eden smiled. "I know. I can't believe that guy actually asked you out."

"Hey! I'm not that bad looking," Ariel laughed and gave Eden a friendly shove. She was still blonde with bluish grey eyes, and her wings were white with some grey in them.

They looked up when Carter returned and sat down opposite them at the table. "Hey again, guys."

"Hi," Eden replied and gave him a smile.

Ariel glanced between her friends curiously. "Why was it again that you and Carter don't just go to the prom together? Then you both don't have to look for dates."

"Because I have the feeling that Kyle is gonna ask Carter out, so I'm not making any agreements with Carter until the last minute," Eden spoke and smirked over at Carter.

Carter blushed. "That's nonsense…" he muttered, not believing that Kyle would ever ask him to go to the prom, but Eden had insisted that they waited with making any agreements together until the last minute if Kyle didn't ask Carter out after all. Carter's phone vibrated in his pocket then, and he frowned at it as he pulled it out to look at it. His eyes went wide when he saw that Kyle had just sent him a text message saying _'Meet me in front of the school.'_

"What is it?" Eden asked when she saw Carter's wide, surprised eyes and how his cheeks flushed a bit.

Carter snapped his head up and stared at his two friends who were staring back at him curiously. "Uh, Kyle sent me a text message that I should meet him in the front of the school…"

It had turned out that Kyle lived very close to Carter, so they sometimes met in the nearby park or on the street. Shortly after the incident at Eden's birthday two years ago Kyle had started walking Carter, Eden and Ariel into the school to make sure that the bullies would back off. Carter had been a blushing mess whenever Kyle had walked right next to him through the corridors, but unfortunately he had graduated last year and had left the school. Some of the bullies still left Carter alone because they knew that he still spoke to Kyle every now and then and they were afraid he'd tell him about them.

"Uuuh, how romantic," Ariel grinned.

"Shut up," Carter mumbled and scowled at her while blushing like mad.

"You should go see what he wants then," Eden told him with an excited smile.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you later," Carter spoke. He quickly packed his schoolbag before running off.

Carter moved swiftly through the crowds of people until he reached the street. He sighed in relief when he spotted Kyle waiting for him by his car. His car was a little old but it was fancy and well cared for, and Carter kinda liked it. Kyle beamed when Carter came over.

"Hey," Kyle smiled. "How's it going? Still any mean bullies around?"

"How can there not be bullies around? Although they've mostly backed off now… at least the ones that know you. I don't think I ever thanked you enough for keeping them off mine and Eden's backs before." Carter smiled up at Kyle who was a head taller than he was.

"No problem. My little brother gets picked on too so I just hate it when I see kids treating others like they're trash," Kyle shrugged.

Carter nodded absently. He already knew about Kyle's brother. "So, uh, why did you ask me to come here? You can't really want me to help you with another assignment since you're not in school anymore."

Kyle laughed out loud. "No, no assignments," he grinned. "I was actually wondering if you'll be going to the school prom?"

Carter shifted self-consciously and felt a spark of hope in his chest. "Well, I'd like to go, but I haven't got a date and my worst bullies are gonna be there…"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Carter's eyes widened. "I, uh, you mean like, uh…" he stuttered.

Kyle chuckled at him. "Yes, I'm asking if I can be your prom date. My own prom was pretty cool and I'd hate for you to miss yours because of some bullies. Besides, my last date was some slutty chick and I'd really like to go with someone who is…" he looked over Carter's frame "…more my type." His lips curled into a smile, and he watched as Carter's eyes grew even wider and a bright blush formed on his cheeks.

"I, uh…"

Kyle immediately added, "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No!" Carter blurted and blushed at himself. "No, I, uh, I'd love for you to be my date— uh, prom date." His wings gave a small, excited twitch behind his back, and his tail curled in joy by his leg while he smiled up at Kyle.

Kyle's beamed. "Awesome, I'm looking forward to it already. I guess we'll, uh, talk more about it later? I have a job interview soon, so I gotta go now…"

"Oh. Yeah, sure," Carter smiled.

Kyle returned the smile and stepped closer to Carter. He gently unfolded his wing to brush it against Carter's in a very intimate gesture, smiling at him, before he stepped back and got into his car, saying goodbye.

Carter had been frozen to the spot and almost couldn't believe what had just happened. He quickly said goodbye to Kyle while he could still hear him, and rushed back to the school.

Eden and Ariel were still sitting at the small outdoor table, chatting after having finished lunch, and they looked up when Carter returned with a huge smile on his face.

"What's up? What did he want?" Ariel asked as Carter sat down opposite them.

Carter's face was one big grin, and his tail was curling and uncurling in joy next to him. "He asked me to the prom."

Eden and Ariel both gasped loudly in surprise and excitement.

"Wow, he actually asked you out?!" Ariel blurted. "That's so great!"

"I _knew _he was gonna ask you!" Eden grinned. "I'm so happy for you! I can tell that Kyle is a good guy, so I think you're in good hands."

Carter smiled shyly and blushed. "Yeah, thanks…"

"That's great that you got a date," Ariel exclaimed and grinned in excitement. She turned to look at Eden and said, "Now Eden just needs a date…"

Eden sighed heavily and stared at some spot on the table. "I may just stay at home…"

"No, no, no! You're coming with us, with or without date," Ariel said firmly. Carter nodded in agreement. "You could always ask Jason if he wants to go. We _are_ allowed to bring dates who aren't from the school."

Eden groaned loudly. "God, why do you always bring Jason into the conversation?"

"Because he's the center of your wet dreams," Ariel snickered. Eden blushed heavily and made a disgusted face, giving Ariel an annoyed shove. Ariel just laughed at her.

Carter scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Guys… Too much information."

"Tell that to Ariel!" Eden exclaimed.

Ariel cracked up. "If you were straight you'd love to hear about such things."

"Well, I'm not… But I do think that Jason is a pretty attractive guy. Even though he's a human he's got quite an alpha look to him so Eden definitely has a good taste in guys," Carter said. Both he and Ariel snickered when Eden groaned and buried her blushing face in her hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two weeks later Dean, Castiel and their children went to visit Mary and John on the weekend. Sam and Jess were there also with their children. Jesse had just turned twelve years old, but since his birthday was on a Wednesday they could first drop by Mary and John's house in the weekend so that the grandparents could spend some time with their grandchildren. Sam and his family had arrived Friday night and slept over until Saturday, and Dean and Castiel arrived with the kids Saturday before noon. Molly was being looked after by Kevin again while they were gone.

Dean was happy to see Sam again since it had been a while, and the children were excited to see their cousins. They spent the day outside in the warm weather and the children played in the garden while the adults talked.

"Can't believe Eden is turning eighteen in August, and that Adrian has gotten so tall…" Jessica said while they sat on the terrace and watched the children play. They were playing soccer, and it was mainly Eden and Adrian who scored the goals since they were the oldest and the most skilled. Noah had joined them too but he still wasn't very good at playing; he just liked to chase the ball.

"Oh yes, time goes so fast," Mary agreed. She glanced at John and smiled. "And we are getting old…"

"Old but still pretty," John smirked and brought Mary's hand up to his mouth to place a kiss on it. Mary laughed softly and gave him a warm smile.

Castiel watched them a smile, and Dean made a slightly disgusted face next to him. He always thought it was weird to see his parents kiss, even if it wasn't on the mouth.

Sam and Jessica's youngest child, Kaylee, sat on Sam's lap at the table. She was two years old and had both a tail and demon wings. Jesse and Aria – Sam and Jessica's two oldest children – were in the garden with the other kids. All three kids had tails, but Aria was born without wings which was extremely rare for a hybrid that was only quarter part human.

"Well, they had to grow up at some point," Sam spoke while he gently bounced Kaylee on his lap. "Has Eden started dating yet?" he asked and looked over at Dean and Castiel who sat opposite him.

Dean chocked on his beer and coughed like mad. "What? No, my little girl doesn't date – not until I approve of the guy!"

Castiel smiled and rolled his eyes. "Dean, she's seventeen…"

"So what? I'm still her father."

Mary and John laughed.

"You started dating when you were _fifteen,_ Dean, don't forget that," Mary chuckled.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'dating' until he met Castiel, it was more like whoring…" John muttered as he took a sip from his beer.

"Hey, I heard that!" Dean scowled. He glared at Sam who was cracking up at John's comment. "And it's different with girls, you know…" Dean added.

"Well, when she's eighteen she can date whoever she wants and you won't be able to do anything about it," Jessica reminded him. She laughed when Dean groaned and scowled at her.

Castiel chuckled at Dean when his mate didn't seem one bit pleased about Jessica's comment. He squeezed Dean's hand below the table and brushed his wing against the demon's to calm him down. "Jessica is right; Eden can date whoever she has feelings for. But I think we both know our daughter well enough to know that she will not pick a bad person to date."

"Yeah, I know, but I still don't like the thought of her being with a guy…" Dean mumbled. "Or Lily, but at least she's still too young for such things."

"What about the boys then?" Sam asked. "Are you gonna wrap them up in protective cotton too and keep an eye on everyone they hang out with?"

Dean snorted. "Hey, I'm not_ that_ extreme. Besides, it's different with boys. As long as they don't 'whore around' like I did, then I don't mind. Noah is different, though, but it'll be years before we have to worry about him dating." He looked at Castiel as he said the last part.

Castiel nodded quietly and stared at the table.

"Noah is going to have a tough time when he becomes a teenager, I imagine," Mary said. "But at least Castiel will be there to help – you know everything about being a submissive, after all." She smiled over at Castiel who looked up at her with a small smile of his own.

"Yeah, thank god for that," Dean smiled at his mate.

Submissives often had a tough time when they became teenagers. They were different from males and females because they were a mix of them both, and because of this they were often discriminated against or objectified. It was tough for them to mingle with male friends, and tough to mingle with female friends, because the males would be sexually interested in them, while the females didn't completely see the submissives as being females as well and thus wouldn't let them into their friend circles that easily. It was rare that a school had several submissives, so they were often alone unless they were lucky to find friends who could accept them for who they are. Castiel had been a loner for many years, but he had had a few friends – mainly females – in his school whom he could hang out with sometimes. There had also been one alpha angel – Balthazar – who had helped him keep the other alphas off his back when they tried to approach and make sexual advances on him. Castiel had been grateful for Balthazar's help although he had suspected that the alpha hadn't only been doing it out of the goodness of his heart. But Balthazar had never made any advances on him, probably because he knew about Castiel's brother Michael who was obsessed with keeping Cas a virgin for Lucifer. After high school he and Balthazar had gone to different colleges in the opposite ends of the state, so Castiel hadn't seen him since.

Castiel quickly looked up in alert when he heard Noah shriek from the garden, but was relieved when he saw that his son was just enjoying himself while he played with Aria who was two years older than him. The two of them seemed to get along well, and they were currently running around together with the others. It seemed that the children had started playing tag after having played soccer for a while, and now they were all running around the garden and trying not to get tagged. Even Eden and Adrian seemed to have fun, although Adrian quickly closed his mouth when embarrassing, non-manly shrieks escaped from it.

"I'm glad to see that Noah is enjoying himself instead of being shy," Sam noted and smiled at the scene.

"He's become a bit more outgoing with kids that he knows, and he's more open when his family is around. But he's still always hiding behind Cas whenever he gets an excuse for it," Dean chuckled.

"Is he still sad about not having a tail?" Jessica asked with a sad expression on her face.

Castiel's face dropped a little. "Yes, he still asks me sometimes why he doesn't have one…"

"Poor boy… I kinda know how he feels, seeing as I was born without wings. My sister has wings and pretty much all demon hybrids I know have them… I'm kinda glad I have Aria who also doesn't have wings, even though I really wanted her to have them."

Sam placed a hand on Jessica's thigh for comfort, and she turned and gave him a small smile in return.

Castiel gave her an understanding smile. "I know… I also wish that Noah had a tail, but at the same I can't help but feel less alone about it myself." Dean leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Cas' temple, making his parents and Sam smile at him. They liked to see the gentle, caring part of Dean which he had first really started showing after he met Castiel.

"Noah will be fine without a tail – so were you," John pointed out and looked over at Castiel. "He just needs to know that it won't make him different from his siblings." Mary nodded in agreement next to him.

"I know," Castiel smiled.

They all looked up when Noah, Aria, Lily and Isaac came running up to the terrace.

"Daddy! Papa! Look – Noah found a four-leaf-clover in the garden," Lily grinned and gestured for Noah to show it to them.

Noah grinned down at the small clover he was holding in his hands, and proudly presented it to everyone.

"Ohh! That means you'll have good luck!" Mary smiled.

Noah padded over to Castiel and Dean, and handed the clover to Castiel who gently took it.

"Wow, that is a very nice clover. Did you find it all by yourself?" Castiel asked and smiled down at the little clover in his hands.

Noah nodded. "Yes, I picked some up and it was dhere." He still had some trouble with the th-words so it often came out with a d-sound instead.

"I haven't found one of those for years. Grandma and grandma's garden has always lacked good luck," Dean remarked and smirked over at his parents.

"Be careful with what you say, Dean," Mary warned and glared at him. John just laughed.

The other children came over as well to look at the good luck clover. The youngest ones had never seen a clover with four leaves before so they were very fascinated. Eden, Adrian and Jesse had all seen one before so it wasn't a new sight to them, but Eden was glad that little Noah had managed to find one for the first time.

"I also wanna find one," Isaac pouted jealously.

"Then go look, dummy," Adrian told him. He snickered when Isaac shot him an annoyed glare.

After a few hours it was time for Dean, Castiel and their children to leave. They were going to drop by at Jo's house before going home because they had promised Jo to visit them soon.

They all hugged goodbye, and Dean and Sam were reluctant to let each other go again.

"Come by to visit us in Stanford again soon, we miss having you as guests," Sam chuckled as he hugged Dean goodbye.

"Sure, as long as you make pie I'll be there," Dean grinned and finally pulled away. He entwined his tail with Sam's, giving it a tight squeeze.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Typical."

Dean smirked. "Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam retorted with a grin. He squeezed Dean's tail back with his own before slowly pulling it away.

Jessica snickered at them and pulled Dean and Castiel into hugs as well, careful not to crush little Kaylee who sat on her arm.

"Goodbye, Sam, take care," Castiel smiled as he and Sam hugged. As always, Sam was careful not to touch Castiel's feathers.

"You too, Cas, it was good to see you again. Take care of Dean."

Castiel chuckled and slowly pulled away from their hug. "I will." He looked at Dean who just rolled his eyes fondly.

Noah came over to stand next to Castiel again, and he glanced around at others curiously as they all said goodbye, hugged, and entwined tails. When Aria came over to say goodbye to him, she reached out her tail towards him before she realized that he didn't have one. She quickly pulled her tail back and blushed a little at her mistake, and Noah shifted uncomfortably next his papa.

Eden had noticed the scene and came over to Noah. "Don't be sad about not having a tail, Noah, we all love you anyway," she told him and kneeled down to be eye level with him.

Noah gave her a sad stare. "But I wanna touch tails too…"

"Aww, come here," Eden said and pulled her little brother into a comforting hug.

"Is Noah sad about tails again?" Lily asked behind her.

The others glanced down at Noah with sad frowns, and Castiel felt his heart ache once again in sympathy.

"Yeah," Eden spoke. She rubbed Noah's back soothingly before pulling away from him and getting up on her feet once more. She gave him a reassuring smile when he looked up at her in disappointment that she had pulled away from the hug.

"Aww, don't be sad about that; your papa doesn't have one either," Mary told him and give Noah a warm smile.

Noah glanced up at Castiel, and being reminded that his papa was tailless too seemed to make him feel a bit better.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After saying goodbye Dean drove them over to Jo's house which wasn't that far away from Mary and John's. It was 5:15pm already and they'd only stay for a couple of hours before going back home.

Jo seemed happy that they visited her again, and she had prepared some cake and pie for them.

They sat outside at the outdoor table, and after having had coke, cake and pie the twins were high on sugar. They tumbled around in the big garden and tried to make Emma and Adrian play ball with them.

"So, Eden, did you find yourself a nice boyfriend yet?" Jo asked and looked over at Eden who was still seated at the table with Jason. Noah was sitting on Dean's lap, playing with his father's tail.

Eden blushed at the question. "No…"

"Jeez, mom, why do you ask such questions?" Jason asked, embarrassed by his mother.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I'm wondering about the same."

"What? It's nice to know such things about people you know," Jo said to her defense.

"Or maybe you just enjoy embarrassing people… Like when you kept asking Castiel if he was pregnant yet back before they had Eden," Tom chuckled. He brushed some of Jo's blonde hair behind her ear and gave her a teasing smirk.

"Well, I was really excited to see what their babies would look like…"

Castiel blushed a bit and Dean just smirked.

"Well, I think our babies turned out very pretty," Dean remarked and turned to grin at Eden.

Eden smirked at him. "That couldn't have come from your genes then," she teased.

"Hey!"

The others cracked up, and Noah stared around at them curiously when everyone started laughing. He held Dean's tail in his little hands, running his hands over it curiously and was fascinated by the way it felt and how it twisted in his hands.

"She always has a nice remark in store, just like her daddy," Jo laughed.

Eden grinned at Dean when her father gave her an annoyed scowl, but she could easily tell that he was amused deep inside.

After having recovered from laughing, the adults and continued talking and Jason eventually gestured for Eden to follow him into the garden. Eden complied, and Jason led her through the garden past the others and up to his old tree house in the back of the garden. Noah stayed at the table – he was feeling sleepy, and Lily and Isaac were too hyper for him to hang out with at the moment. Instead, he sat quietly on Dean's lap and played with some old puzzles that Jo had found for him to play with.

Adrian stared at Eden as she and Jason went by him and headed for the tree house. He raised his eyebrow a little before turning his attention back to playing with the others. At least they were playing soccer so he actually had some fun with it.

Eden climbed up after Jason into the tree house, and they settled themselves cross-legged on an old rug on the wooden floor. It was rather warm that day but they both still wore jeans to keep warm because the spring breeze could be a little cold sometimes. The tree house was big enough that Eden could stand up inside of it, but Jason had to duck his head a little to get around.

Jason smirked when he pulled out an old game of chess from the corner. "I always keep this one up here."

Eden laughed. "I doubt you can beat me anyway."

"We'll see. I've gotten better at beating you, remember?"

Eden just chuckled and let Jason prepare the game. They chatted a bit while playing, and Jason watched Eden's tail move around on the floor next to her. The tip was poking upwards, indicating that she was concentrated. He had learned to read the signals that her tail gave off better, and now he could mostly tell her mood by looking at her tail.

"So, anything interesting going on in your life lately?" Jason asked while they played.

Eden pondered over her next move in the game before replying, "Not much… just that prom's coming up."

"Oh." Jason looked over at her. "Found a date yet?" He tried his best to sound neutral as he said it.

"Nah… Ariel's going with some guy she likes, and Kyle asked Carter out, and there isn't really anyone from my school that I'm interested in going with. Alex actually asked me but he just did it to mock me, and all his friends got themselves a cheap laugh," she muttered and moved her piece up the board, knocking one of Jason's pieces out of the game.

Jason made an annoyed sound at losing one of his pieces. "That guy sounds like a real dick; I'd love to punch him." Eden snickered. "So you've got no one to go with…?"

"No… not yet."

"Me neither," Jason mumbled. He glanced over at Eden from under his lashes, hesitating. "You know… we could just go together."

Eden sat back and stared at him in surprise, blinking at him. "Are you asking me to the prom, Jason?" she snickered.

Jason tried desperately to suppress a blush, and stuttered, "Well, I mean we can go together as friends… seeing as neither of us have found dates. I don't mind going with you to your prom, then I can just not go to my own. There is some guy who's going that I wanna avoid anyway." He glanced over at her and shifted nervously as he waited for her reply.

Eden smiled a little shyly. "I'd like that."

Jason beamed. "Cool."

Eden chuckled. "And who's this guy you wanna avoid anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Just some jerk who doesn't like me after I kicked his ass. He was harassing some poor girl in front of his friends and I told him to back off. After I won the fight he told me he'd get back at me at prom and make sure I was humiliated in front of everyone, so I'm not particularly eager to go. You can never know what that guy has in mind…"

"Oh my god, that sounds scary," Eden gasped. "But I'm glad you helped that girl. Though, I'm having a hard time picturing you fighting with someone," she chuckled.

"What? You think I'm weak?" Jason asked, sounding a little hurt.

"No, no! It's just that I haven't seen a lot of humans fight… And, um, I don't think I've ever really seen you angry before, except for one time when we were kids and some of your classmates made fun of me," Eden explained. She gave her friend a shy smile, and Jason seemed to relax again.

"Ah. Well, I can get angry, and this guy especially pisses me off…"

Eden chuckled. "I can tell."

Eden was about to make her next move in the game when she felt something move in her feathers. She frowned and turned her head to look at her right wing, unfolding it a bit to see what it was. She gave a loud shriek when she spotted a big spider in her feathers. _"Eeek!" _She jumped up fast and started thrashing her wing, trying to shake the spider off. "Jason, there is a spider in my wing! Get it out!" she cried in panic.

Jason immediately got up, but he couldn't really get close when Eden was shaking her wings like that. "What should I do?"

"Get it out!"

"But you're moving around too much! And how should I get it out when I can't touch your wings?"

"Just _do_ something! Touch them if you have to! Just get it ooouuut!" Eden whined in distress and kept moving around restlessly. She kept her wings still so that Jason could help her get the spider out.

Jason moved in to grab the spider – which turned out to be really big and fat, making Jason feel a bit disgusted himself – but Eden's wing lashed out again as her body panicked. He grabbed her wing, keeping it still with a hand on the wing bone, and finally managed to grab the spider and throw it out of the window. He quickly let go of her wing afterwards, feeling it tense up under his touch. The feathers were a mixture of rough and smooth under his hand, and he couldn't help but feel completely awed by their feel. He hadn't touched her wings since they were little kids.

Jason immediately felt guilt about having touched one of Eden's private areas. "Sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed your wing, but you kept moving—"

"It's okay," Eden cut him off. Her back was turned to him, and Jason could see that her entire body was tensed up. She folded her wings behind her back again and slowly turned around. "You had to, I know. Thanks for your help…"

"You're welcome," Jason told her. Eden raised her head and gave him a shy smile, and Jason was about to say something when there was a loud thud on the tree house. They went over and looked out of the windows, seeing Adrian standing below. He had just thrown a small pebble up on the tree house to get their attention.

"What's going on up there?" Adrian yelled up at them. "Hmm, wait, forget that I asked… I don't even wanna think about it after I heard Eden scream 'get it out'…" He smirked up at them when both Eden and Jason's faces turned bright red.

"There was a big, nasty spider in my wings!" Eden snapped at him. "Don't be such a pervert, Adrian!"

Adrian laughed at her, and Jason just flushed in embarrassment.

"What's a 'pervert'?" Lily asked as she, Isaac and Emma came over to Adrian who was still standing under the tree house, staring up at Eden and Jason.

"Nothing you wanna know!" Eden shouted down at her, still blushing.

Emma was giggling like mad because she was old enough to know what the word meant.

The children walked back over to continue with playing, and Eden glared at Adrian when he sent her a teasing smirk. She sighed heavily and sat back down on the floor so that she and Jason could finish their game.

"Now, where were we…"

Jason chuckled and sat down opposite her. "I think it was your turn before that poor spider got itself lost in your feathers."

"It was not a 'poor spider', it was disgusting!" Eden growled.

Jason laughed. "Yeah, a little, but it wasn't a poisonous one. Besides, I think it got even more scared than you did."

"Good, that should teach it to stay away from me then," Eden mumbled and finally made her next move in their game of chess.

Half an hour later it was time for Dean, Castiel and kids to go home.

Eden and Jason climbed out of the tree house, and Jason quickly steadied Eden when she was about to lose her footing on the rope latter. Her wings were spread out to help her keep her balance, so Jason's hands hadn't touched her feathers. She blushed a bit when she felt Jason's strong hands on her hips as he stood on the ground behind her and tried to steady her, and she smiled shyly at him once she was down on the ground.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you? About going to the prom with me…" Eden asked and glanced up at Jason from under her lashes.

"No, of course not, why should I?" Jason said and laughed a little.

"Well, maybe you'll find a girl at your school whom you'd rather go with."

Jason reached out his hand towards her face, making Eden freeze in surprise. She blinked at him when he gently moved some of her stray hair back behind her ear in an oddly intimate gesture.

Jason smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, I won't find anyone else."

Eden beamed, and they stared into each other's eyes for several moments in silence.

"Eden! C'mon, we're leaving!" Dean yelled from the terrace, making Eden snap out of their moment and turn her head to look towards him.

"I'm coming!" Eden shouted back. She looked back at Jason before the two of them slowly walked across the garden and up to house, walking silently side by side.

Adrian gave them a look when they reached the terrace. The others were inside the house already with Adrian being the only one still outside with Eden and Jason. "You know, for a moment I thought you were gonna kiss back there," he smirked.

Eden gasped, mortified, and punched Adrian's arm. "Stop being such a jerk!" Her face was burning red, and she scowled at Jason when he couldn't help but snicker at her, even though he too was a little embarrassed.

Adrian grinned smugly at her, and the others gave them a questioning look when they went inside.

"Ready to go home?" Dean asked when Eden came over to get her jacket.

"Yeah," Eden smiled and put on her jacket. Jason watched as she spread her wings and let the jacket fall down over them, making them fit into the holes designed for the wings. The jacket was open from the hole and down to the hem, and Eden reached behind herself to zip up under her wings.

Jo gave Jason a light shove when she saw him staring at Eden's wings, and Jason quickly looked away. It wasn't appropriate of him to stare like that unless she was his girlfriend or mate.

"Thank you for the pie and everything, Jo, I hope we will see each other again soon," Castiel told Jo as they said goodbye in the entrance hall.

Jo grinned and pulled Castiel into a friendly hug. "You're welcome, though the pie wasn't nearly as good as the ones you make."

"That's not true, I thought it was good," Castiel smiled as he pulled away again. Noah came over to him and grabbed a hold of his shirt while he waited for everyone to say goodbye.

"Yup, very delicious," Dean agreed and grinned at Jo.

"I liked it too," Lily smiled, and Isaac and Adrian agreed.

Jo laughed. "I'm glad you did."

They all said goodbye, and Eden smiled at Jason and hugged her friend before joining her family as they left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they came home everyone was tired from a long, social day, and the twins sat down in front of the TV to watch some cartoons before it was time for dinner and for bed.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Eden?" Dean asked when they entered the living room. Eden had had a weird smile on her face all the way home in the car, and she was currently humming happily to herself.

"Nothing… Just that I finally got myself a date to the prom," Eden grinned and curled her tail happily.

Dean looked stunned, and Castiel looked up from where he was preparing a quick dinner in the kitchen.

"You got a prom date?" Adrian asked, looking equally surprised.

"Yes, Jason suggested that we go together to my prom since neither of us have found dates yet," Eden explained.

"You're going with Jason to the prom?" Dean asked. He let the information sink in, trying to wrap his head around it. "He's not gonna order some weird room for you at a hotel or anything, is he?"

Adrian burst out laughing and almost startled Noah who was standing next to him.

"Jeez, dad! No! We're going as _friends,_" Eden groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, good…" Dean muttered.

Castiel rolled his eyes from the kitchen and couldn't help but chuckle at Dean's reaction. The twins were too busy watching TV to really listen to their conversation.

Noah came over to Eden, gently pulling at her shirt to get her attention. "Eden, I need da bathroom… can you help, please?" he muttered and looked up at her from his lashes.

Eden smiled. "Sure, let's go."

Adrian went over to keep an eye on the twins who had become dangerously close to hitting the plant next to the TV while tumbling around, and Dean went over to Cas in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist from behind while the angel was working at the stove, and he rested his chin on Cas' shoulder, squeezing his wings between their bodies.

"I almost can't wrap my head around the fact that Eden's prom is in two months…" Dean murmured, and rubbed circles into his mate's abdomen.

Castiel chuckled and leaned back into the demon. "I know, time passes so quickly."

"Does it sound odd if I tell you that I'm really glad that her date is Jason and not some other guy?"

Castiel smiled. "No, that doesn't sound odd at all. In fact I feel relieved about it too, knowing that she will be going with a boy that we all know and trust. But please don't ruin her night by being too protective, Dean…"

"She's my daughter, how can I not be protective of her?" Dean said and tightened his arms around Cas.

"I know, but she's old enough to handle herself."

"Fine, I'll try to control myself then… But no promises," Dean muttered with a somewhat displeased tone. Castiel just smiled and turned his head to kiss Dean on the cheek before turning his attention back to the food he was cooking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: I didn't expect my readers to like the Carter/Kyle pairing so much, I'm positively surprised XD I'll be adding a bit of Carter/Kyle scenes in as well for those who ship it :) There will be a lot of Eden/Jason in the coming chapters with the prom and everything, but I'll try not to neglect Dean/Cas and the other kids. I wasn't planning on making the story this long, and while I'm at it I may as well write the story up to the point where Noah is a teenager and gets a mate… But there will be a lot of time jumping until then. I'm glad I still have some loyal readers and reviewers who want to follow the story to its end :) I'm only dragging it this long because of you, and because I really want to explore the kids' lives as they grow older and start getting love interests and so on.

As for Balthazar… Who knows, maybe he'll show up now that I mentioned that Cas once knew him :)

Thanks for reading my story! Please leave a review for support ^_^


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's notes**: If you want to see Eden's prom dress and Jason's suit for the prom in this chapter, look at my profile page where I have posted links to the pictures! :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**May 2031 (Castiel is 41, Dean is 43, Eden is 17, Adrian is 14, the twins are 10, Noah is 5, Jason is 18, Ariel is 17, Carter is 17, Kyle is 19).**

May came along and little Noah turned five years old. Mary, John, and Gabriel and his little family (Katie, Heidi, Mark, and Loki) dropped by in the weekend after to visit them and give Noah presents. Noah was happy with all the attention and the presents, and Heidi – who was two years old now – seemed to have made friends with him.

Eden was looking forward to her prom which would be on Friday the 23rd of May. Castiel had taken her out to the mall to buy her a dress for prom, and Noah and Lily had come along. They had enjoyed a nice day together, and Eden had found her dream dress – a purplish dress with a flower pattern, a ribbon around the waist, and it reached just above her knees. She was excited to go to the prom with Jason, although she was a little nervous about how her bullies would react to her having a male prom date (since Alex had been telling her that a guy had to be crazy to date her). She feared they were going to make crude comments and provoke a fight with Jason, but she had the feeling that Jason wouldn't let their comments bother him.

Dean still wasn't feeling very comfortable about letting his daughter go to the prom. He had difficulties accepting that she was almost an adult now and that she was nearly old enough to move away from home and start her own life somewhere. Castiel had an easier time accepting it even though he too felt a little overwhelmed that Eden had her prom soon.

On the big day, Eden had taken the day off and was running around the house in the evening, getting ready to leave. Jason was going to pick her up at her house and drive them to her school. He had gotten his driver's license three months ago and had been allowed to borrow Tom's car that night. He was supposed to pick her up at 6pm and it was 5:35 already.

"Papa, can you help me with my hair, please?" Eden asked as she entered the living room where everyone was gathered. The twins, Noah and Adrian were watching some show on TV and playing with Molly, and Dean and Castiel were standing in the area between the living room and the kitchen and chatting.

"Of course," Castiel said and came over to help her. He had gotten pretty good at helping Eden and Lily do their hair after Jo had taught him. He stood behind Eden and helped her make two slim braids on either side of her head which would then be dragged to the back of her head and connect there. The rest of her hair was hanging freely, but she would put some flower accessory on the left side to decorate it.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Castiel help Eden do her hair and how concentrated he looked. Dean looked down at Eden's dress which she had already put on, and her wings and tail flared quietly while she waited for Castiel to finish. She was clearly excited, if not a bit nervous about tonight.

Noah came over when commercials rolled on the TV, and he looked up at Castiel and Eden curiously. "Eden is going out?"

"Of course, it's her prom, remember?" Adrian said as he too came over to watch. He stared at his sister, feeling quite amazed by how pretty she looked tonight. "You look nice," he said before he could stop himself.

Eden turned her eyes in his direction but couldn't really move her head while Cas was working on her hair. She chuckled at her brother's comment. "Thank you. I never thought I'd hear you say that to me."

Adrian rubbed the back of his neck, trying to look neutral. "Yeah, well, that's probably the last time you'll ever hear it…"

Eden just laughed softly, and Castiel couldn't help but chuckle at Adrian. He scowled briefly at Dean for having influenced Adrian to be as obsessed with being 'manly' as he was, but Dean just grinned at him.

"I think Eden looks pretty too!" Lily blurted when she and Isaac came over. Molly went with them and tried to grab her chew toy from Isaac's hands but he held on tight to tease the dog.

Isaac looked Eden up and down before asking, "Did she dress up for her date with Jason?"

Eden gasped and blushed. "It's not a date! It's _prom,_ you silly, little moron!"

Isaac just stuck out his tongue at her, and Molly finally managed to snatch her chew toy from his hand while he was distracted.

"Hey, behave nicely, you two," Dean chuckled.

Castiel was finally finished and smiled as he stepped back. "There, I think it's done now."

Eden beamed. "Thank you, papa, I'll go check it out." She rushed into the entrance hall to look at herself in the big mirror.

Noah came over to Castiel and gently tugged at his shirt. "Papa… I'm hungry."

Castiel looked down at him and smiled. "I know. We will eat after Jason has picked up Eden, okay? Just another hour or so, sweetie." He chuckled when Noah pouted up at him, obviously not happy that he had to wait.

Eden came into the room again, smiling widely. "It looks great, thank you so much, papa."

Castiel smiled. "You are welcome. Are you all ready now?"

"I think so… just waiting for Jason now," Eden murmured and went over to the dining table where she had left her purse. She looked through it to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Jason is gonna think you're really pretty!" Lily grinned. Isaac made a disgusted face next to her and Adrian snickered at that.

Eden blushed and gave her sister a shy smile. "We'll see."

Dean growled a bit, not liking to be reminded of the fact that boys would be attracted to his little girl now, but Castiel gently brushed his wing against his to relax him. The demon instantly calmed down again.

"I wonder what Jason will be wearing," Adrian pondered. "Can't really imagine him in a suit… he always wears jeans and t-shirts, I've never seen him wear anything formal before." He looked down at Molly who sat down next to him on the floor, and he gently scratched her behind the ears.

"I bet he will look pretty too," Lily grinned.

"Boys don't look 'pretty', that's a girl thing," Isaac said.

"Of course boys can look pretty, you dummy!" Lily retorted. She looked over at Eden and said, "Isn't it true that boys can look pretty too?"

Eden chuckled. "I think 'handsome' is the word that most guys prefer to be called, but it's the same, really."

Lily seemed satisfied with that answer and Isaac scowled at her.

Dean rolled his eyes at their conversation while Cas seemed mildly amused. Adrian just rolled his eyes as well and went back to the TV with Noah when the commercials ended.

A little before 6pm they heard someone pull up into their driveway, and soon after the doorbell was ringing.

Eden beamed. "That must be Jason!" She jumped out of the room and into the entrance hall where she eagerly opened the door for her date.

Jason was staring at the ground and shifting nervously, but he immediately looked up when Eden opened the door. His eyes went wide when he saw her, and he had to swallow to get rid of the dryness in his mouth. "Um, hi," he said dumbly, still staring at her in amazement.

"Hi," Eden beamed and curled her tail next to her leg in an excited gesture. "Wow, you look very nice," she commented when she saw Jason's suit. He was dressed in a traditional black suit with a bowtie, and a blue vest underneath. Eden couldn't help but notice how his shoulders still looked so broad in the suit. His brown hair was still a little messy but not too long, and Eden was glad that he hadn't slicked it up or anything – she liked his hair the way it was.

"Thanks, so do you," Jason replied and gave her a shy smile.

Suddenly Dean appeared in the doorway next to Eden, gently pushing her back. Jason's eyes widened a little when Dean's wings spread just slightly, and the demon was staring very intensely at him.

"Dad…" Eden started, but Dean ignored her. Instead, he kept his eyes on Jason and narrowed them a bit.

"Well, since I already know you I feel a lot more comfortable letting you take Eden to the prom than I would with some random guy," Dean spoke and looked Jason up and down. "But if you hurt her or let others hurt her I swear to god I will kick your ass," he growled.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed behind him and put a hand on his shoulder to pull him back, but Dean still stood his ground.

Jason just stared back at him with wide, surprised eyes. "Of course, Dean, who do you think I am? I would never hurt Eden or let her get hurt, you know that."

Dean's lips curled into a satisfied smile. "Good, glad we agree." He finally stepped back and let Eden go forward again.

Eden rolled her eyes, embarrassed by Dean's behavior. "Jeez, dad…"

"What? Just making sure he's gonna take care of you."

Adrian was snickering somewhere behind them, as were the twins. Noah stood next to Lily and watched the scene curiously while Molly stood next to Castiel, wagging her tail and glancing between them.

"Well, I'm gonna go now, so goodbye. I guess I'm probably back around midnight or something," Eden spoke and looked at her family as she prepared to leave.

Castiel smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Alright, have a nice evening and enjoy yourself."

Eden grinned and hugged him back. "Thanks, you too, papa." She hugged the twins goodbye, and Adrian let her hug him as well while they entwined tails.

"Just watch out for the bullies… I have the feelings they can be especially mean at the prom," Adrian murmured while they hugged.

They pulled away from their hug and Eden gave her brother a small smile. "Sure, I'll be careful, no worries. If Alex says anything to me I'm prepared to punch him in the face."

The others laughed, although Castiel didn't seem like he approved much of that idea.

"That's my girl," Dean grinned. He pulled her into a tight hug and joined tails with her. "Care take."

"Sure, daddy," Eden chuckled and pulled away. She looked down at little Noah who shyly came forward to say goodbye as well. He had been staring silently at all their tail-entwining while Eden said goodbye to the others. Eden grinned and kneeled down to hug him tightly. "See you tomorrow, Noah, take good care of Molly and Missie." Missie was Noah's favorite cat plushie which he had had since he was a baby.

Noah nodded against her. "Goodbye, Eden," he murmured into her shoulder and held on tight to her.

Eden smiled and rubbed his back. Her instinct was to entwine tails with him but her youngest brother didn't have one. It saddened her a bit that she wasn't able to share that familiar gesture with him and their papa. She slowly pulled away from the hug, aware that Jason and the others were watching them. "Be good for daddy and papa, okay?" She poked his nose gently, making him shriek and squirm away with a laugh.

"Okay," he promised and gave her a wide smile.

Eden grinned and got up again, and Noah stared up a Jason for a few seconds before going back over to Castiel and Lily, standing between them. Eden turned to look at Jason. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Jason replied and prepared to leave.

"Hey, Jason," Dean said, making Jason stop and turn around to face him once more. "Just remember not to touch Eden in any way that you wouldn't wanna touch your own mom. Got it?"

"Dad!" Eden exclaimed and blushed furiously. She scowled at Adrian who was snickering like mad behind Dean.

Jason made a face at Dean's words (mostly because of the reference to his mom) before saying, "Yeah, I got it." He tried to hide the slight blush on his face.

Castiel gave Dean a disapproving glare which the demon tried to ignore, and Eden finally stepped across the threshold to go out with Jason. "See you guys later, goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Eden!" the twins and Noah said in unison and waved at her from the door as she walked with Jason down to the car in the driveway. Adrian, Dean, Castiel and Noah waved goodbye as well, wishing her a good evening at the prom.

Eden smiled and waved back at them before getting into the car with Jason who carefully rolled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

Everyone went back inside after Eden and Jason left, and Dean sighed heavily before closing the door again.

"Dean, that last comment was unnecessary, you were only making Jason uncomfortable," Castiel told him after all the kids went back into the living room with Molly.

Dean turned around and looked at his mate. "I'm just making sure that Jason won't try anything. You know how boys that age are."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Jason isn't just any boy – they've known each other their whole lives and they are best friends. Eden trusts him. And if they do develop something more than friendship someday you do not have the right to hold them back."

"I'm not saying that I do! I just…" Dean trailed off and exhaled heavily before continuing. "I'm just scared that Eden is almost an adult now, and accepting that my little girl is growing up is not very easy," he mumbled.

Castiel smiled and reached up his hand to cup Dean's cheek. "I know, I find it hard too, but we both have to let go at some point."

Dean groaned. He grabbed Castiel's hand on his cheek and brought it down to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on the angel's smaller hand. "How come you can always calm me down, Cas? I'm not always an easy alpha to calm down."

Castiel lips curled into a smug smirk. "As my brother Gabriel says: you just have weak spot for my ass. Isn't that what he says sometimes?"

Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, that's what he says." He grinned at Cas and reached both his hands behind the angel to grab his firm ass, squeezing it tightly. "And I know for a fact that your ass has a weak spot for me too," he smirked. He kept his voice down in case the kids were listening from the living room.

Castiel suppressed a blush and laughed while he tried to squirm away from Dean. His wings gave a small flap behind him as Dean refused to let go of him and his ass. "Dean, not here…" He glanced towards the door to the living room which was half closed, fearing that one of the kids could be watching them from there.

Dean hummed and leaned in to whisper in the angel's ear. "Later, then," he purred.

"Yes, later," Castiel chuckled, blushing, and finally squirmed out of Dean's hold so he could go and cook dinner for them. Dean gave his ass a light slap as he walked away, and Castiel shot him a glare over his shoulder, although it wasn't nearly as dark as he intended it to be. Dean just grinned in response and followed after him to help him with cooking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Eden and Jason finally arrived at the prom the school was filled with people dressed in suits and prom dresses. Jason managed to find a good parking spot, and he looked a little nervous as they started walking into the school. He didn't know anyone at Eden's school, except Ariel and Carter whom he had only met once before.

"The school isn't as big as I thought it would be," Jason noted as they walked inside.

Eden shrugged. "Well, it's a mixed high school and most students here are hybrids. There are some full bloods here as well, but usually humans and the full blood angels and demons prefer to go to human or full-blood-only schools."

"I guess that makes sense…"

The school corridors were decorated as part of their prom theme. The prom theme was 'a night under the stars', so the walls were decorated with stars and moons, and the lights were dimmed to make it look like it was night.

When they reached the gym where the prom was taking place they took a few moments to look around and admire all the decorations for the theme. There were some pillars with huge stars on them, strings hanging from the ceiling with stars at the end, and there was a big wallpaper behind the stage with stars, the moon, and the Eiffel Tower at night, making it appear more romantic.

The gym was already filled with people, and most were seated at the tables already. There were several round tables placed around the room – some had room for six people and others for ten or more. Eden scanned the room for Ariel and Carter, hoping to spot them somewhere. She finally spotted them at one of the tables, and she quickly grabbed Jason's hand to lead him there.

Jason suppressed the blush that appeared on his cheeks when Eden grabbed his hand and led him through the crowds. Her hand was soft and small in his own, and he savored the feeling of it until they reached the table and Eden let go again.

Ariel's face lit up when she saw them. "Eden! And Jason! I was wondering where you were." She was wearing a long blue dress while her date, Carter and Kyle all wore suits.

"Sorry, it took a while to say goodbye because my dad was being embarrassing," Eden said. She and Jason sat down at the table – Eden sat between Jason and Ariel, Ariel had her date on her other side, and Jason sat next to Carter with Kyle sitting between Carter and Ariel's date. Ariel's date was named Thomas, and he was an alpha angel with black wings, brown hair, and brown eyes.

"I can totally imagine him glaring Jason down," Ariel snickered. "And I love your dress! And Jason is so handsome-looking tonight."

Eden grinned. "Thanks."

"Thanks…" Jason muttered at her, blushing a bit.

Thomas and Jason greeted each other after he and Eden sat down, and then Jason turned to greet Carter and Kyle as well. Jason felt a little awkward at being the only one at the table who didn't have wings. He had also noticed that there weren't many humans present at the prom – maximum five, he estimated.

"Hey Jason, good to see you again," Carter smiled at him.

"You too," Jason replied and smiled back. All his negative feelings towards Carter were gone now that he knew that Carter wasn't romantically interested in Eden. He stared between Carter and Kyle curiously and couldn't help but feel relieved to see for himself that Carter really was gay.

"Oh, you're that human guy that Carter told me that Eden has a thing for," Kyle blurted and stared at Jason.

Eden, who had just taken a sip from a soda that was on the table, choked on her drink and coughed like mad. Ariel laughed and hit her in the back above her wings to help her.

"Kyle!" Eden hissed at him. Her face was just as red as a tomato, and both Ariel and Carter cracked up. Even Thomas seemed to find the scene pretty amusing.

"Oh, sorry," Kyle murmured when he realized he probably shouldn't have said that out loud. Carter chuckled at him and put his hand on Kyle's leg below the table to reassure him. The smile that Kyle sent him in return was worth it.

Jason just stared back at Kyle, blinking, before he turned to look at Eden. Eden's face was flushed and she quickly looked away when he looked at her.

Jason felt a spark of something inside him – possibly hope or joy – but he didn't manage to think much about the feeling before the headmaster suddenly cleared his throat in the microphone on the small stage and started welcoming them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They spent most of the night sitting by the table, enjoying the delicious prom dinner and dessert, and talked about all sorts of stuff. Eden was glad that Jason seemed to get along well with her friends and their dates. It turned out that both Thomas and Kyle liked to play soccer as well, so the three guys spend a lot of time talking about that. Carter wasn't much into soccer but he enjoyed listening to Kyle talking so enthusiastically about it with Jason and Thomas.

Eden kept glancing around sometimes to make sure that Alex or any of the other bullies weren't anywhere near their table. She spotted Alex sitting three tables away from them, but he seemed too busy stuffing himself full with food to bother coming over to annoy her again. His date was a girl from the eleventh grade and she seemed to be just his type – all looks and no brains, Eden noted.

After dessert Kyle leaned back in his chair and looked over at Jason. "So, Jason, now that you've decided to join Eden for her prom, will she be joining you for yours or what?"

Jason chuckled. "Nah, I'm not going to mine. One prom is more than enough, and I've got some guy that wants to get into a fight with me at my school's prom anyway so I won't even bother going."

"Ah, that sucks. It is because you kicked his ass or what?"

"Yeah. He wasn't very happy about that."

Kyle laughed. "They never are. Some guys are poor losers."

Eden smiled absently as she listened to Jason and Kyle talking. She hadn't noticed that her wing had spread out a little until her feathers suddenly came into contact with Jason's clothed arm. She quickly pulled her wing back and averted Jason's eyes when he turned to give her a confused stare, but she did notice Ariel's snickering next to her.

When Kyle, Carter, Ariel and Thomas suddenly started discussing political stuff, Jason leaned closer to Eden and whispered, "Um, where are the restrooms?"

Eden chuckled. "I'll take you there, I gotta use it too."

They rose from the table, excusing themselves, and Eden glared at Ariel when she gave her a suggestive smirk. Eden led Jason around the many tables and out of the gym to find the bathrooms. She showed him the men's room before parting with him as she headed for the ladies' room herself.

They met in the corridor again when they were both done, and they smiled at each other as they started walking back towards the gym. The corridors were mostly empty because there was music playing in the gym now, but there were a few people running back and forth to the restrooms and outside.

They passed the stairs leading to the second floor, and they were both surprised to see two angel/human hybrids making out next to the stairs. The girl's leg was wrapped around the guy's waist as he pressed her into the wall while kissing her passionately, and he let out a loud groan of pleasure when she buried her hand in his wing, grasping his feathers. He responded by pressing her harder into the wall and touching her wings as well.

Eden blushed at the sight and quickly looked away. "Oookay, I think we better get moving…" she told Jason and hurried away.

"Yeah," Jason agreed, chuckling a bit, and followed. He glanced over his shoulder at the couple who were still busy devouring and groping each other in the middle of the school, and he could practically smell the arousal on both of them. He looked at Eden again and asked, "I thought that touching someone's wings isn't something you do in front of others?"

Eden was taken aback by that question. "Um, well, mostly not, but there are some people who are exhibitionists, you know… Besides, to touch someone else's wings in front of others is a way to show others that this person belongs to you. My dad does that sometimes with my papa, but never as explicit as those two did back there…" She glanced over her shoulder towards the kissing couple and quickly looked away again with a blush.

"Ah." Jason let the words sink in. "So it's kinda like touching your girlfriend's ass in front of another guy to make him back off. I get it."

Eden chuckled. "Yeah, exactly."

They reached the gym again and started making their way over to their table. There was music playing and a few couples were out on the free space on the floor, dancing, but most were seated at the tables and chatted with each other.

Eden went through the crowds of people and tables when Alex suddenly appeared in front of her. She yelped a bit when she almost collided with Alex. "Watch it!" she hissed at him. She glared when two of his best friends appeared behind him, crossing their arms at her. She felt Jason tense as he became alerted by the boys.

"Hey, Mixy Pops, trying to look pretty tonight? Not sure if you succeeded much, though… You still look like a freak," Alex smirked and looked over her body. His friends laughed.

Eden gritted her teeth, trying to control her anger. "Speak for yourself. I think you picked a suit that's one size too small – I can see that the buttons on your stomach are about to pop."

Alex snarled in anger and took a threatening step towards Eden, but Jason quickly put himself between them. Alex immediately backed off when Jason – who was quite taller than him – suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Back off," Jason growled and glared him down. Eden blinked at her friend in surprise, but she didn't move from her spot behind him.

Alex and his friends all looked taken aback that Jason had come between them and Eden, and Alex stared between Eden and Jason before settling his eyes on Eden again. "Your date is a human, huh? Doesn't surprise me. You'd need a date who doesn't have wings so that he can't tell that yours are ugly as hell," he spat at her.

His friends cracked up behind him, and Eden visibly flinched at his words. She pulled her wings closer against her back, feeling a slight sting of humiliation since Jason had been there to hear him say that.

Jason just kept staring at Alex and his friends until they were done with most of their laughing. "Actually, I think that Eden's wings are the most awesome wings in the world, and they are a thousand times prettier than your ugly-ass grey ones." He took a closer look at Alex's wings and frowned, "Are those brown feathers? Or did someone shit in them? I'm sorry, I can't really tell the difference – I don't know much about wings, as you so kindly pointed out earlier." His voice was nonchalant but with an edge of annoyance in it.

Alex's face went bright red with embarrassment when the people at the tables around them starting laughing out loud, and he didn't seem to know what to do with himself. It looked like he wanted to punch Jason for humiliating him, but when he took in Jason's size and more muscled appearance he seemed to change his mind. He fidgeted around for a few moments before running off to get away from the laughing crowds, and his two friends quickly followed after him.

Eden's jaw dropped when Jason managed to make Alex feel so embarrassed and intimidated that the angel boy ran off with a face as red as a tomato. She grinned like mad after Alex was gone and exclaimed, "That was awesome! I've never seen someone make him run off like that before. You were great!"

Jason chuckled and turned around to face her. "Nah, it wasn't a big deal", he shrugged. "I just couldn't tolerate him saying those things to you."

Eden gave him a small smile and curled her tail shyly next to her leg. "Thanks. I owe you…"

"Oh my god, that was awesome!" Ariel suddenly exclaimed somewhere behind them.

They both turned around to see Ariel, Thomas, Carter and Kyle standing there, watching them.

Eden blinked at them. "What are you doing over here?"

"We saw you talking to Alex and came over to help, but it seems Jason beat us to it," Carter explained and gave Jason an approving smile.

"Ha! I love to see bullies making a run for it! Awesome," Kyle grinned and bumped his fist into Jason's in a sign of approval.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks redden at all the attention that was on him. "It was nothing…"

"Don't be so modest!" Ariel grinned at him. She leaned in and whispered to Eden, "I can see why you like him… I like modest guys who stand up for you when you need it."

"Ariel," Eden muttered and felt her face burn.

They went back over to their table and sat down again. Eden couldn't stop smiling at Jason every now and then, who mostly didn't notice it because he was busy talking with Carter and Kyle. Ariel had noticed it, however, and she kept giving Eden a knowing smirk whenever she caught her smiling at Jason like that.

A few of Eden's other classmates came by their table, and they all frowned at Jason because they had never seen Eden hang out with him before and they wondered who he was. When Eden explained to them that they were childhood friends their faces lit up in understanding, and Eden scowled at them when they had the same knowing smirks on their faces as Ariel did.

A comedian came on the small stage a bit later and performed for about forty-five minutes, making the whole gym laugh. His show was combined with magic tricks since he was also a magician, so it made the whole performance a lot more interesting.

After the comedian was gone Thomas had excused himself to the bathroom, and Ariel got a little worried when he didn't return. She went out to look for him, rejecting Eden's offer to follow her. When she came back twenty minutes later Eden immediately noticed that something was off.

"What's wrong?" Eden frowned when Ariel dropped back down onto her chair when she returned and let out a heavy sigh.

"I spotted him with some other girl…" Ariel muttered. Eden's eyes widened in shock.

"Maybe they're friends…?" Carter said carefully and glanced over at Ariel in worry.

Ariel sighed heavily again. "Don't think so, he was touching her ass…" she mumbled. "But we went here as friends anyway, so why am I even upset," she said bitterly and leaned back in her chair.

Kyle cringed in sympathy. "Damn… that was pretty mean of him. Did you talk to him?"

"No, but he saw that I saw him, and I kinda don't think he'll be coming back here again tonight…"

Eden put a hand on Ariel's arm to comfort her, and Ariel gave her a small, grateful smile in return. They brushed wings in a friendly gesture, and Jason silently watched.

They chatted some more, trying to talk about more cheerful topics to make Ariel in a better mood again. She quickly seemed to shake off the matter with Thomas although Eden could feel that it still bothered her deep inside.

It was a little past 11pm when Jason excused himself from the table to go use the restroom again, and Ariel got up as well. Eden stayed behind with Carter and Kyle, deeply engaged in a conversation with them.

Jason and Ariel made their way through the tables and people in the gym, headed outside for the bathrooms, and once they entered the corridor Ariel suddenly spoke, "So Jason… How much do you like Eden?"

Jason blinked, taken completely aback by the question, and turned his head to stare at her while they walked. "I… What do you mean?"

Ariel smirked at him. "I've seen the way you look at her, and it's not a 'you're-my-best-friend-in-the-whole-world' kind of look."

Jason avoided her eye and tried not to blush in front of her. When they reached the bathrooms they both stopped outside on the corridor, facing each other.

"I, uh, care about her a lot," Jason admitted.

Ariel smiled. "For how long?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. Since we were kids, probably. I didn't think that she ever reciprocated my feelings, and I'm still not sure…"

"Well, if you want her to be yours I think you should make your move soon. I've seen her glancing at some guy from class, and I've seen the guy staring back at her as well. If you don't hurry up maybe she'll end up being taken soon."

Jason's eyes widened at her words. "I don't know if I can do that. I can end up ruining our friendship if she doesn't feel the same—"

"Trust me, you won't ruin your friendship with her," Ariel interrupted him and gave him a reassuring smile. Jason went silent, pondering about her words, and Ariel chuckled and moved over to the door to the ladies' room. She glanced over her shoulder at him, saying, "You should do it tonight. Prom night is the ideal time for confessions, and if you're not fast enough the other guy may beat you to it."

She disappeared into the ladies' room with those words, leaving Jason standing in the corridor looking conflicted.

Ariel knew there wasn't another guy that Eden had an eye for, but she had to push Jason to finally make a move, since she was pretty sure that Eden wouldn't be the one doing it.

When they returned to the table together a few minutes later, Jason quietly sat down next to Eden again. He glanced at his friend whose face lit up when he returned, and he couldn't stop thinking about what Ariel had told him earlier. Jason found himself skimming through the many people in the room, trying to spot someone staring at Eden but he couldn't see anyone. Eden herself wasn't looking at anyone else except for Ariel, Carter and Kyle, making Jason wonder if that other guy had left already.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By 11:40pm Eden was feeling ready to go home.

It had been a good night and Eden had enjoyed the time with her friends, and it seemed that Jason had a great time too. He had been talking a lot with Kyle and Carter which Eden couldn't help but feel relieved about; she had been a little worried that they may not get along well.

Eden leaned closer to Jason while Ariel, Carter and Kyle were busy talking, and whispered to him, "I'm kind of ready to go home soon. What about you?"

"Alright," Jason spoke and gave her a smile.

Eden began preparing to leave, making sure she had her purse with her. "We're gonna head home now. It was a really nice evening, I enjoyed it," she smiled at the others as she rose from her chair.

"Okay," Carter smiled at them. "It was a nice evening indeed. Hope you get home well."

"Drive safely," Kyle told Jason and nodded goodbye at them both.

"Sure," Jason chuckled and got up from his chair to join Eden.

"What, you're leaving already?" Ariel exclaimed and looked between them. "But tonight is prom night! Perfect time for confessions." She smirked at them, and her gaze lingered on Jason who suddenly tensed up.

Eden frowned at Ariel, her cheeks a slight pink. "What are you talking about? Have you gone mad?"

Ariel laughed. "No, but I'm just saying it to make that tonight isn't wasted." She winked at Jason who suddenly looked very nervous and uncomfortable.

Eden's brows furrowed in confusion over Ariel's words.

"Not sure what she's talking about either…" Carter said with a confused frown on his face.

"Maybe all the soda made her drunk," Kyle offered, making Carter laugh. Kyle smirked when he got his date to laugh, and Carter flinched a little when Kyle put a hand on his knee below the table. Carter blushed and was happy that the others couldn't see, and he scowled a little at Kyle when he smirked at his reaction.

"Well, we're going now," Eden said and gave Ariel and odd look when her friend grinned at them. "And I hope you're normal again next time I see you."

"And I hope that Jason was the faster guy next time I see _you,_" Ariel replied, still grinning.

Eden was really confused by now, and Jason shifted uncomfortably next to her.

"Jeez, what's gotten into to you…" Eden murmured. "Well, goodbye everyone," she told them.

"Bye Eden and Jason!" Carter told them, and Kyle and Ariel said goodbye as well as Eden and Jason started walking out of the gym.

Eden and Jason walked in silence down the school corridors, heading for the parking lot where Jason had parked his dad's car earlier. Eden couldn't help but notice that the silence was a little awkward, and every time she glanced at Jason she saw a weird, concentrated look on his face that made her feel a little worried.

When they got outside Eden shivered a little when a cold breeze hit her bare arms and legs, and she wrapped her wings around herself to keep warm. She regretted that she hadn't brought a jacket with her.

They walked over to the car but Jason stopped before they reached it. Eden stopped as well, frowning at Jason as they stood in the middle of the parking lot, still far away from the car.

"Here," Jason said and started taking off his blazer. "It'll keep you warm." He took it off and stepped forward to sling it over Eden's wings and shoulders.

"You didn't have to…" Eden started, but smiled when Jason put the blazer around her anyway. She sighed when she immediately felt warmer, and tucked the blazer closer around herself. "Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome," Jason told her, giving her a small smile.

They stood there in silence for a few moments, neither of them making a move to go towards the car and drive home.

After a few moments of silence, Eden looked up at Jason from under her lashes and asked him shyly, "Say, did you mean what you said earlier when we ran into Alex? You know… That you find my wings awesome?" She blushed at the question that left her mouth, suddenly feeling very silly for asking.

Jason smiled at her. "Of course I meant it. I've always liked your wings; they're pretty."

"They are not too masculine or ugly?" Eden asked and spread them slightly under Jason's blazer which was still wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her warm.

"No, I really like them. I never thought they were ugly," Jason said with honesty, making Eden's face light up.

Jason knew he had to tell Eden how he felt about her soon, otherwise it would only cause him more pain if she ended up being with the other guy without ever having told her. He reached out his hand, gently moving a few hairs away from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

Eden blinked at him, surprised by the gentle and intimate gesture.

Jason let his hand linger by the side of her face for a few moments before slowly pulling it back. He inhaled deeply before saying, "I, uh, I kind of have a confession to make. I hope it won't affect our friendship but I really need to get it out, otherwise I'll go crazy."

Eden tensed, alerted by his words. She stared up at her friend with a concerned frown, afraid he was going to say something really hurtful to her. "Okay… I'm listening."

"I, uh…" Jason shifted on his feet and put his hands in his pockets in a nervous gesture. He stared down at his feet while speaking. "You've always been my best friend and I always felt that I could count on you. But then at some point I realized that my feelings for you had started to change, and that I, uh…" He looked at her, finding courage when she stared back at him with her blue eyes, waiting for him to continue. "I like you, okay?" he blurted, feeling his cheeks flush as he finally said it, and pulled his hands out of his pockets again. "I've liked you for a very long time and it drives me crazy not telling you."

Eden took a step back, staring at her friend in complete surprise. She blinked her eyes a few times before saying, "You… like me…? As in _romantically_ like me?"

Jason groaned. "Yes, I'm in love with you; I have been for a long time, as long as I can remember. I know that you probably don't feel the same, but I just wanted to—" His words were cut off when Eden put two fingers on his lips to silence him. Jason blinked and stared back at her in bewilderment.

Eden looked at him with firm eyes, facing down a bit so that Jason wouldn't be able to see the pink flush on her cheeks. "Don't say stupid things," she warned, and Jason felt his heart drop at her words. "I'm in love with you too, you silly dummy…" She blushed at the words and averted Jason's eyes, finally taking her fingers away from his lips.

It took a few seconds for the words to sink into Jason's mind, and when they did he blinked at her, dumbfounded. "What?"

Eden averted his eyes, feeling her cheeks burn. "I… I've liked you for a long time too, I just wasn't ready to admit those feelings to myself until about two years ago… But I was just always too shy to tell you."

"But… what about the other guy?"

Eden frowned at him. "What other guy?"

"The guy that Ariel said you liked. The one she had seen you staring at."

Eden's face lit up in realization and she groaned loudly. "Ariel!" she growled and threw her head back. "That stupid girl! She planned this!"

Jason stared at her. "What?"

Eden looked at him, her cheeks reddening, and groaned again. "Ariel probably told you that to make you confess to me. There is no other guy – I've never really liked anyone… besides you." She looked down to hide her burning face from Jason's view.

Jason suddenly laughed. "I got tricked by a girl…"

Eden couldn't help but chuckle at his words. She suddenly realized something and looked up at Jason with furrowed brows. "But… what about Katherine? If you say you've liked me for so long then why were you with her?"

Jason looked back at her with a sad smile. "I didn't think that you'd ever feel the same, and I was convinced that you had feelings for Carter so I decided to move on with my life. I met Katherine and I liked her, but I never really felt the same for her that I feel about you. That was why I broke up with her… she could sense it, too."

"Oh…" Eden said. "But I never felt anything for Carter besides friendship… I knew pretty early what his preferences were."

"But you never told me, not until after I broke up with Katherine. I was quite relieved to hear it, actually…" he confessed. Eden chuckled.

They briefly looked over at a couple of guys from the prom who were making noise over by the entrance to the school. They seemed to have smuggled alcohol into the parking lot because they sounded quite drunk.

Eden snorted at them before turning her attention back to Jason. She smiled shyly at him, curling her tail next to her leg absently, and she held her breath when Jason moved his hand up to her face again. She leaned into his touch when he placed his hand on her cheek, cupping it, and they smiled at each other.

"So… you have no one else that you like and neither do I…" Jason started, trying not to blush at his own words. He leaned his head down, resting his forehead against Eden's and looking her into the eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend, then?" he whispered shyly.

Eden's smile was wide, and she moved her tail over to brush it again Jason's leg while she gently moved her face upwards, letting their noses touch. "Yes."

Jason grinned. With his hand still on her cheek he slowly moved in, brushing their lips together. He felt Eden relax, and they both closed their eyes as they lips met in their first kiss. They moaned together, and Jason moved his lips against Eden's who mimicked his movements. Her lips were soft, tasting like strawberry, and Jason hummed in approval.

It was Eden's first kiss ever, but Jason had kissed before. She felt a spark of jealousy and possessiveness that Jason had belonged to someone else before her, and she grasped his shirt with her right hand and pressed a little harder against his lips and as if to make him hers. Jason responded with an eager moan, but they both pulled back before it got too intense and to breathe again.

They rested their heads together, panting a little, and Eden moved closer to Jason to lean into his warm body while her tail curled around his leg.

"Maybe we should head home?" Jason suggested and gave her a small smile.

Eden hummed and gently rubbed her nose against his. "Yeah. My dad's going to kill you, though."

Jason laughed. "I know."

Eden chuckled, and they slowly pulled away from each other. She reached out her hand, shyly grabbing a hold of Jason's larger one and smiled when she felt him squeeze her hand. They entwined fingers and headed over to the car together, preparing to drive over to Eden's house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: As I mentioned in the top of the page, you can see pictures of Eden's prom dress and Jason's suit on my profile page. And chapter 45 will start right after this one ended, so you'll see everyone's reactions to Eden and Jason's new relationship :)

I'm actually planning to write Eden and Jason's first time. I have never written hetero sex before so that should be interesting… XD; I think I might also write Noah's first time later in the story, but I haven't decided yet if I'll write the others' (probably not).

No worries, there will be a lot more Dean/Cas (romance and smut) in the upcoming chapters, but I just like to explore the kids' lives as well.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, please review :)


	45. Chapter 45

**May 2031 (Castiel is 41, Dean is 43, Eden is 17, Adrian is 14, the twins are 10, Noah is 5, Jason is 18, Jo is 42, Tom is 44, Emma is 13 years old (almost 14)).**

After all the children had been put to bed, Dean and Castiel stayed up to watch a movie together. Dean was still concerned about Eden while she was at the prom. He was worried that someone was going to ruin her night or that some guy would trick her into going with him so he could have his way with her. He knew it was a foolish thought since Eden wasn't stupid enough to fall for such tricks and she wouldn't let any guy touch her without putting up a good fight. Still, he worried.

Castiel sensed Dean's worry and had tried to make Dean stop thinking too hard about it. Sex had been a good distraction, and after Dean had fucked Cas into the mattress and cuddled with him afterwards he seemed to feel a little calmer again.

Dean and Castiel were sitting on the couch together, watching some random movie, and Castiel had fallen asleep against Dean's body. The demon absently stroked his mate's soft feathers while watching the movie alone, feeling his eyes threaten to fall shut already. The children were all asleep, and Molly was sleeping in her basket in the corridor between the kitchen and the terrace.

It was 12:40am when Dean heard the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway.

"Cas." Dean shook the angel awake who stirred and sat back, looking annoyed that his sleep was disturbed. "I think they came home." Dean got up from the couch, and Castiel yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily before getting up as well. Dean gave him a knowing smirk when he saw the angel's discomfort as he got up – he was still a little sore from sex earlier.

They heard Eden giggle outside before the door was unlocked and she and Jason stepped inside.

Eden looked a little surprised to see both her parents up. "Oh, hi. I thought you'd both be sleeping when I came back." She had seen the lights being on in the living room but she figured that they had either left it on for her or that they had fallen asleep during a movie.

"It's only 12:40am and it's Friday night. We thought we'd stay up and greet you when you come back home," Dean told her.

Eden smiled and gestured for Jason to come inside as well. She closed the door after them and began taking off her shoes. "That was very nice of you."

"It was Dean who insisted that he couldn't wait until tomorrow to know how your night went," Castiel explained and rolled his eyes.

Eden laughed and glanced back at Jason who seemed a little amused as well. She looked back at Dean and said, "You didn't need to worry, dad, I had a good time. There was only a small incident with Alex but Jason handled it." She smiled over her shoulder at Jason who looked a little modest at her words.

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, staring at Jason. "Oh? Well, I guess I should say thank you for keeping that rude kid off Eden's back."

Jason smiled and shrugged. "No problem. And I should probably head home…"

Castiel stepped forward before Jason could leave. "Stay the night; it's late and you look too tired to drive. We have a bed in the workroom that you may use, and I'm sure that your parents will not mind you staying."

Jason thought about the offer and glanced at Eden who smiled and nodded slightly. "Um, thanks," he told Castiel who gave him a smile in return.

Eden grinned at Jason and moved her tail over to brush against Jason's leg, letting it curl slightly around it. Jason was startled by the gesture, especially since Dean and Castiel were both watching, but he didn't pull away.

Dean immediately looked alarmed by the gesture. "Eden, why are you curling your tail around Jason's leg?" he demanded.

Eden flinched and pulled her tail back, staring at Dean like a deer caught in the headlights.

Curling your tail around someone's leg was mostly only something that lovers did. Friends and family members with tails would entwine them to show affection, and Eden, Adrian and the twins would brush their tails against Castiel and Noah's legs to show them affection since Castiel and Noah didn't have tails, but to curl your tail around another person's leg was something entirely different. It was a sign of belonging, of possessiveness, and of love.

Eden stared back at Dean, wide-eyed. "I…" She swallowed and straightened up a little, gathering confidence. She reached to her side and took a hold of Jason's hand, squeezing it a bit before looking back at her father. "Because Jason is my boyfriend now, dad…" she said slowly, keeping a close eye on Dean while she spoke to read his reaction. She felt Jason tense up nervously next to her, obviously fearing Dean's reaction because he knew how protective he was of her, but Eden gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and moved her tail over to touch his leg.

Castiel looked a little surprised, and Dean went completely still.

There was complete silence for a second until Dean clenched his fists and exclaimed, "He's your _what?!_"

"Dean…" Castiel put a hand on Dean's arm to calm him down. The demon's feathers were sharpened and spread out slightly while he glared intensely at Jason who had taken a small step back in response.

Dean relaxed at his mate's touch, and he folded his wings back behind his back and straightened up a little. "Sorry, I just… I didn't expect that," he muttered, feeling a little embarrassed about his sudden outburst.

"Jeez, dad, you don't need to be so protective… I'm old enough to have a boyfriend, and you've known Jason since he was born," Eden pointed out. She was a little embarrassed about her father's behavior in front of her new boyfriend.

"Yeah, I know, it just took me by surprise," Dean murmured.

Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean before turning to look at Eden and Jason. Jason still looked a little uncomfortable after Dean's outburst, although he did seem relieved that Dean had calmed down again.

"I'm happy for both of you. I trust that you will treat Eden with respect," Castiel spoke and looked at Jason.

"Of course," Jason immediately said.

Eden smiled up at him, squeezing his hand once more before finally letting go of it. She stared over at her papa and frowned a little. "So… you're okay with it?"

Castiel chuckled and went forward. He placed his hands on both of Eden's shoulders, smiling at her. "Of course I am; I know that you like Jason and that he cares for you. And the happiness that you are displaying at the moment is enough to make me feel comfortable about it."

Eden beamed and went forward to hug Castiel tightly. The angel hugged her back, smiling when she rubbed her tail against his leg in a grateful gesture. Jason watched the scene with a smile.

When Eden pulled away from the hug she glanced up at her father warily, watching as Dean still seemed to have trouble processing the fact in his head that his little girl had a boyfriend already. Eden carefully reached out her tail, bumping it gently against Dean's which was twitching next to his leg while his mind tried to process everything. He smiled at the gesture and curled his tail around hers, entwining them, and Eden knew then that Dean was okay with it.

Dean gently pulled his tail away before taking a step towards Jason.

Jason looked a little alerted when Dean came over to him, and he was almost surprised when Dean's face turned into a wide grin. Suddenly he was being pulled into a tight hug that knocked the air out of him, and he gasped in surprise and for air.

"Sorry I scared you, kid," Dean grinned and gave Jason a hard, manly pat in the back before pulling away. Castiel chuckled behind him and was glad that Dean had finally softened up.

"No problem… I get why you were worried," Jason told him. He still looked a little surprised by the hug since he and Dean had never hugged before, and it wasn't what he had expected after Dean's reaction earlier. But he suddenly felt like a stone had been lifted from his heart, and he sighed in relief.

"But if you hurt her, don't think for a second that I won't kick your ass even if you're my best friend's son. Got it?" Dean told him and glared at him as a warning. Castiel rolled his eyes behind him.

"Dad!" Eden exclaimed in embarrassment.

Jason couldn't help but chuckle a little – he had already suspected Dean would say that. "Yeah, I got it, but I'd rather die than hurt her."

Dean nodded and was satisfied with the answer. "Now, get your shoes off, Jason, you look like a butler when you're standing there like that. And don't even think about sleeping in Eden's room tonight," he warned.

Jason blushed and scrambled to get his shoes off.

"I won't let him sleep in my room yet anyway," Eden murmured, glaring briefly at Dean.

They all headed upstairs soon after that, preparing to go to bed. Castiel got the bed in his workroom ready for Jason to use and gave him one of Dean's pajamas and some jeans and t-shirt for the next day to borrow since Jason hadn't been prepared to sleep over at their house. Jason had written a text message to his parents to tell them that he wasn't coming home tonight.

When they got into bed that night, Dean pulled Castiel against his body so that the angel's head was resting on his chest, and stroked his fingers through his mate's silken-soft feathers. Castiel smiled and snuggled into Dean, making the demon relax. Dean was still not entirely comfortable with Eden and Jason being together, but lying there with Cas and stroking his hands through those familiar, soft, and beautiful wings made Dean feel content. It helped making him know that everything was going to be alright.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following morning the twins and Adrian were up at around 9am. Adrian went downstairs to get a quick breakfast before retreating back to his room to sit on his computer while Lily and Isaac played a video game together. Noah had woken up at 8:30 and had wandered into Dean and Castiel's bedroom to snuggle between them in their bed until they were ready to get up.

"Noah!" Dean groaned in pain when Noah squirmed between them and accidentally gave him a small kick in the balls. Noah looked over his shoulder at him while his body was facing Castiel, and he blinked at his father in confusion. He hadn't realized he had kicked Dean in the crotch.

Castiel chuckled and pulled Noah against him. The boy still liked to cuddle with them in the mornings, and Noah sighed and snuggled into the angel's body and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Castiel asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. He doesn't kick that hard," Dean groaned and squirmed a bit in pain.

Noah's head poked up at that. "I kicked you? I'm sorry…" he murmured and looked over his shoulder at Dean with a guilty expression.

Dean chuckled and reached over to fondly ruffle Noah's black hair. "It's alright. Just be careful, okay?"

Noah nodded before leaning back into Castiel's body and warmth.

They lay for a few minutes, and Dean and Castiel faced each other and smiled while Noah was lying between them, pressed into the angel's body.

They heard a door slam downstairs and Dean sighed. "Jeez, those twins… they never learn to behave when they're alone."

Castiel chuckled. "We should get up. It can't be long before Eden and Jason wake up as well."

"That boy better not have sneaked into Eden's room during the night," Dean growled.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I seriously doubt that Eden is going to be intimate with him this early in their relationship, even though they have known each other their whole lives. And I don't think that Jason is the type of boy to rush things either."

Dean cringed at the idea of Eden and Jason being together like that. "I know that, Cas, just… Don't make me picture it," he groaned.

"Picture what?" Noah asked curiously and poked his head up to look between them.

"Nothing, sweetie, your dad and I are just making random conversation," Castiel told him and kissed him lightly on the forehead before slowly getting up. Noah made a sound of protest and annoyance that his source of warmth was suddenly gone, but he slowly sat up on the bed to get up as well.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at how similar Cas and Noah looked at that moment. Both of their hairs were messy from sleep and sticking out in all directions, and their feathers were ruffled. Both of them gave their wings a few small shakes to make the feathers look nicer again.

"Noah, go to your room and get dressed," Castiel told him and looked at the boy who was still sitting on the bed, staring up at him. Castiel turned his back to Noah and Dean and quickly pulled on some pants, using his wings to shield his half-naked form from Noah's eyes. He was wearing his underwear and a t-shirt which wasn't inappropriate to let the children see him in, but he preferred to wear more clothes in their presence.

"But I want you to help me…" Noah murmured and stared up at Cas from under his lashes.

Castiel sighed. "You are five years old, Noah, you can get dressed by yourself now, so go get dressed."

Noah pouted and glanced back at Dean, silently hoping that his father would agree with him.

"Don't look at me, sweetie, do as your papa says," Dean said and chuckled at him.

Noah sighed and scooted over to the edge of the bed before jumping down on the floor. He padded over to the door before opening it and disappearing over into his own room across the hallway.

"Are you coming?" Castiel asked Dean when he was fully dressed and started moving over to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, let me wake up first," Dean mumbled. He fell back on the bed and stretched his limbs sleepily, making the angel roll his eyes at him.

Castiel went downstairs and greeted the twins when he entered the living room. Both of them jumped up to greet him back, and it didn't take long before Noah and Dean came downstairs too.

A few minutes later Adrian came down again, soon followed by both Eden and Jason.

Jason was wearing one of Dean's t-shirts and an old pair of jeans that Castiel had left for him because he didn't have any extra clothes with him. They fit him rather well since he and Dean were about the same height but Dean had a bit more muscle. He and Eden smiled at each other as they entered the living room/kitchen together.

"Good morning," Eden smiled at everyone when she entered.

Her siblings all looked up, surprised to see Jason standing next to her.

"Did Jason sleep over?" Adrian asked. Noah stood next to him and blinked up at Jason curiously.

"Jason!" the twins beamed in unison and jumped over to him. Molly barked happily and went over to sniff at Jason's feet, and he reached down to pat her.

"Yeah, we let him stay the night since it was late last night when he and Eden came back, and Cas thought he looked tired," Dean explained from the kitchen where he helped Cas put breakfast on the table.

"That's cool! Wanna play video games with us?" Isaac begged and grinned up at Jason.

"Err, sure, later maybe," Jason replied. His hair was a little messy from sleep, and Eden couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"If we're gonna play in pairs, I want Jason on my team so I can beat you and Adrian," Lily said.

"No way!" Isaac exclaimed.

Adrian got between them and gently pried them apart. He smirked smugly between them as he said, "No, no, no. Jason will join teams with _me _and then we'll beat your asses so much you won't get any points at all."

"Nooo!" the twins exclaimed in unison, and Jason laughed at them.

"Remember you can play video games for a maximum of two and half hours a day on the weekends," Dean reminded them. He and Cas had to limit the kids' time at the TV to make sure they weren't glued to it all day.

The twins both groaned unhappily at that.

They all went over to the table to have breakfast. Adrian and the twins ate some as well, although they had already ate a little food earlier. They asked Eden and Jason about how their prom had gone, and Eden told them about the things that had happened and that the bullies had pretty much left her alone. She and Jason didn't mention their new relationship to them yet, and Dean and Castiel didn't say anything either.

Afterwards, Lily and Isaac did the dishes with Adrian since it was their turn to do chores. Castiel had gone to the laundry room to do some laundry, and Noah was playing around with Molly.

Noah ran around the living room with Molly chasing her him and her favorite ball, and Eden grinned at the scene. She was glad that her little brother wasn't too shy in Jason's presence anymore.

"Daddy! Isaac splashed water on me!" Lily whined from the sink.

"Liar!" Isaac said defensively.

"I saw you do it," Adrian scowled when he came over to them with more dirty plates from the dining table.

Dean sighed from the living room where he was getting rid of some of the twins' toys from the floor so that Noah wouldn't trip over them again. "No water splashing or there will be no candy tonight," he threatened. Isaac made a noise of protest from the kitchen.

Eden chuckled at her siblings. She and Jason were standing in the area between the living room and the kitchen, watching the others clean.

"You sure have a lot of activity in this house," Jason commented.

Eden laughed. "Yeah, we certainly do. But I kinda like it this way, as long as they aren't fighting for real."

Noah came running towards them, squealing when he had Molly right on his heels, but he didn't manage to step aside in time when he reached them because he was busy looking over his shoulder at the dog, and he ended up running straight into Jason.

"Uff!" Noah exclaimed in pain and fall back into Molly. The dog managed to stay up and avoid falling over, preventing them both from ending up on the floor, but she did give a small, pained yelp.

"You okay?" Jason asked and stared down at him in worry. Eden gasped but was relieved that Noah hadn't fallen over.

Noah straightened up and looked up at Jason from under his lashes. He seemed a little embarrassed about having bumped into Jason like that. "Sorry I bumped into you…" he murmured and gave Jason an innocent look.

Jason chuckled. "That's alright."

"Did you get hurt?" Eden asked Noah who gently shook his head in reply. Eden sighed in relief. "Be careful when you run around like that, or you'll end up with scrapes like you did last month on the asphalt, remember?"

Noah had been playing in the street with the twins last month while they were all taking a walk in the evening. Their play had gotten a little rough, and Noah had lost his balance while running and ended up falling onto the hard asphalt, hurting his elbows and knees. He had healed by now but it had hurt pretty badly after it happened.

"I remember… I'll be careful," Noah promised and cringed at the memory. Molly leaned in now that he wasn't paying attention and snatched the ball from his hands. Noah made a noise of protest at the dog and glared at her.

Dean chuckled from the living room and patted Molly as he walked past her and over to the kitchen. Castiel returned from the laundry room again, and the kids were finally done with the dishes.

"Maybe I should head home soon…" Jason said, shifting on his feet.

"Nooo, we didn't play video games yet!" Isaac protested.

Castiel smiled at Isaac's reaction and looked up at Jason who was about Dean's height. "You may stay as long as you like."

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Jason smiled. He startled slightly when he felt something on his leg, but quickly relaxed when he noticed it was just Eden's tail that was curling around it while she smiled up at him.

Dean's eyes narrowed a bit at the gesture, but a firm look from Cas made him look away again.

Adrian froze when he saw Eden's tail curling around Jason's leg, and the twins got real quiet too. They all knew what the gesture meant and they stared wide-eyed and in disbelief at the scene. Noah wasn't completely sure what the gesture meant but he hadn't seen his siblings do it before, so he too looked a little surprised and confused. Eden was oblivious to their staring.

"Oh my god, are you and Jason together?!" Lily blurted, gasping in surprise.

Eden snapped her head around to look at her sister in surprise, and she followed her siblings' stares down to her tail. She blushed and quickly pulled her tail away from Jason's leg, feeling slightly embarrassed and self-conscious. Jason shifted in slight discomfort when everyone's stares were on him.

"Yeah, so what?" Eden murmured and felt her face burn. It was embarrassing to let her siblings know that she and Jason were more than just friends now.

Lily beamed and jumped in excitement. "Eden's got a boyfriend!" she squealed.

"Ew…" Isaac grimaced. Lily slapped his leg with her tail and scowled at him, and he glared back at her.

"About time… I was wondering how long you were going to keep acting like you were just friends," Adrian muttered and looked between them.

Eden and Jason both blushed at his words.

"I-It was that obvious?" Eden stuttered.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah."

Noah looked between all of them, not really understanding what was going on. "Jason is Eden's boyfriend?" he asked carefully. "What's a boyfriend…?"

"That's someone you kiss with," Lily snickered.

"And do other nasty things with that you don't wanna know about yet…" Adrian muttered and smirked over at Eden and Jason when they both turned bright pink in their faces. Noah just gave him a confused stare, not understanding what he meant.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's someone you love very deeply, like your papa and I love each other, and it's someone you would want to have children with someday."

Noah's eyes widened. "Eden and Jason are gonna have babies?" He looked up at them in surprise and studied them curiously.

Adrian burst out laughing, and Jason's face was redder than ever.

Eden stared in shock at Noah after his comment, and her face was just as red as Jason's. "No! We're not having babies! Uh, I mean not yet, uh, I mean…" She trailed off, feeling more embarrassed than ever when she felt Jason stare at her, and she just wished that the floor would open up and swallow her.

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle even though he felt sorry for his daughter at the moment. Dean seemed to feel the same.

Isaac suddenly looked up at Dean and asked, "Hey, is it true that babies are made when a boy and a girl lie naked in the bed together and do weird movements?"

Dean stared down at Isaac in shock. "Where did you hear that?"

"Some boy in school said so…" Lily explained before Isaac could open his mouth to reply. "What kind of movements do you make to make a baby?" she asked curiously and tilted her head at Dean. Eden had already told her about her getting periods at some point, but she hadn't really explained to her in details what sex was.

Dean groaned loudly. "Oh god, no more how-are-babies-made talks…"

"I'm not gonna stay around this time to listen to that," Eden murmured. Her cheeks were still bright red, and Jason also looked a little uncomfortable about the direction the conversation was going.

Castiel went over to Noah, picking him up. "If you are going to explain that to the twins I don't want Noah hearing it; he's too young," he told Dean.

"_Me?_ I explained it last time, it's _your_ turn to explain it now," Dean argued.

Castiel made a face but didn't argue about it. He sighed and handed Noah over to Eden, who gently took him and let him sit on her arm. "If you and Jason are going upstairs can you please take Noah with you? I don't want him to hear this yet."

"But I wanna hear!" Noah whined. Like all children he hated being told that he was too young to hear or do something, especially when his older siblings could.

"I seriously doubt you want to know about such things yet," Eden chuckled at him. She glanced and Jason and told him, "Let's head upstairs. Unless you want to listen to that conversation?"

"Not particularly. It was awkward enough when my parents told Emma about it," Jason murmured and followed Eden out of the room.

Eden put Noah down again and they walked upstairs together. Dean and Castiel helped each other explain the topic to the twins while Adrian stayed around to listen in and watch the twins' shocked and disgusted faces.

Eden and Jason went to Eden's room together, and Eden gestured for Noah to follow so that he wouldn't have to sit around alone in his room.

Once they were in the room, Noah grinned and jumped up on Eden's soft bed, burying his face in the pillows she kept by the headboard. There were two of Eden's old stuffed animals on top of the bed and Noah loved when he was allowed to play with them.

Eden chuckled at her brother and closed the door. "Don't wreck my bed, Noah, I just made it."

"Okay," Noah replied and moved to sit up, crossing his legs under him while he picked up Eden's stuffed animals to play with.

Jason smiled over at Noah as the boy sat on the bed with his side to them, playing with Eden's old stuffed animals and humming to himself. Jason's hands were buried in his pockets and he shifted a little restlessly until Eden came over to him.

"I'm glad I'm not my parents right now," Eden chuckled.

"Yeah, no shit. Do the twins really not know this stuff yet?"

"They're only ten!" Eden argued. "I was twelve when my papa told me."

"I think I was nine when my dad told me… Although my mom got furious when she found out about it; she thought I was too young."

Eden laughed a little and moved her tail over to touch Jason's leg again. She blushed and moved it away when Jason gave her a curious look. "Sorry, I can try stop doing that if it bothers you…" she said and stared down at the floor.

Jason smiled. "It doesn't bother me, I kinda like it. But I wish I had a tail to reciprocate the gesture with…"

Eden gave him a sad smile, and Noah's head poked up when the heard the word 'tail'.

"I also wanna have a tail… It's no fair not having one…" Noah pouted.

They looked over at him and Eden laughed softly. "Jason doesn't have one either. He doesn't even have wings like you do."

Noah considered that for a moment and looked Jason up and down, studying him. "I feel sorry for you…" he told Jason sincerely.

Jason chuckled. "Thanks. I guess we both know how it feels to be different from the others then, huh." He smiled when Noah gave him a shy but happy smile before turning his attention back to Eden's toys.

Eden smiled at the scene. She liked to watch Jason interact with Noah and how Noah was so calm and accepting of Jason. Jason looked back at her then and slowly moved forward, placing his hands on her hips. His touch was very light, and Eden could feel him silently asking permission to have his hands there, so Eden gave him a small nod in reply. Jason smiled and stepped closer, his hands tightening on her hips, and they smiled shyly at each other.

Eden had to lean her head back a little to look up at Jason who was over a head taller than her, but it didn't bother her that much; she liked his tall appearance. She moved her hand up to Jason's face and pulled him down for a kiss, humming in approval when their lips met. She was already starting to learn how to move her lips against his and what to do to make him moan in response.

Jason pulled away after a few moments and stared back at her. "What about Noah?" he whispered, glancing at Noah out of the corner of his eye.

Eden rolled her eyes. "Noah doesn't care," she chuckled and kissed him again.

Noah titled his head and watched curiously as his sister and Jason kissed. He watched for a few moments before turning his attention back to the stuffed animals and continued playing.

Jason was so focused on feeling Eden's lips against his own that he hadn't noticed his hand slowly moving away from her hips until it suddenly came into contact with Eden's feathers.

Eden pulled away from their kiss with a surprised gasp, and Jason immediately moved his hands away from her.

"Sorry, it wasn't on purpose," Jason blurted, staring at her with wide eyes.

Eden blinked at him before she snickered at his reaction. "It's okay. You, um, you may touch my wings now – but not the base of my wings where my oil glands are. If you do that I will smack you so hard with my wing you'll be seeing stars for a month," she warned.

Jason flinched a bit at the threat. "Yeah, okay, I'll stay away from that place then." He looked at her wings before looking back at her face. "But… I can really touch them?" He stared at her wings again, feeling a spark of excitement inside at the idea of touching those beautiful wings.

Eden curled her tail shyly next to her leg and looked up at Jason from under her lashes. "Yes, you can touch them… when we're alone. But please don't over-grope them right away; I'm not used to having them touched."

"Of course," Jason immediately said.

Eden smiled in satisfaction, and they went over to the bed to play a game. Noah was eager to join them, and Jason looked very surprised when Noah slowly got up into his lap to sit during the game. Eden grinned widely and was happy that Noah trusted Jason so much.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile Dean and Castiel had been explaining to the twins where babies come from, and after they were done explaining, Lily and Isaac stared at them with wide eyes.

"That sounds gross," Lily grimaced. "And painful…"

"Yeah, and really messy," Isaac added. "Did you really do that when you made me and Lily? And Eden, Adrian and Noah too?"

"Yeah, we did, and it's not gross at all. You'll know that when you're old enough," Dean mumbled, still feeling uncomfortable and awkward about discussing the topic.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Lily asked and looked up at Castiel.

Castiel blushed slightly at her question and shifted awkwardly. "No, usually not, but the first time mostly does," he replied. "And I think I will go bake something now…" He moved over to the kitchen, desperate to get away from the conversation.

Adrian laughed. "I don't think papa likes this conversation."

"Do you?" Dean asked and raised his eyebrow at Adrian.

"No, but Lily and Isaac's faces were too fun to miss," Adrian chuckled and went over to the TV to start playing a video game. Molly followed him and went over to find her chew toy again.

The phone suddenly rang and Dean went over to get it. The twins jumped over to Adrian by the TV to play video games with him, but they were still a little disgusted by the sex education they had just gotten.

Dean picked up the hand-held phone and saw that it was Jo who was calling. "Hey Jo, getting worried about your boy?" he teased when he picked up. Castiel glanced over his shoulder at him from the kitchen when he heard it was Jo calling.

"_Hi Dean,"_ Jo smiled on the other end of the phone. _"Well, I'm just wondering if you're gonna keep him there all day or what? I'm eager to hear his stories about prom in more detail."_

"Well, he's upstairs with Eden right now and I don't really know when he's gonna head home. Cas told him to stay as long as he wants, so it's hard to say when he's gonna be home."

"_They're up there alone? I'm telling you those two have a thing for each other!"_

Dean chuckled. "Noah's with them. And Jason didn't tell you yet, did he?"

"_Tell me what?" _Jo asked, and Dean could practically hear her frowning at him.

"Well," Dean started, "it seems that you and I are in-laws now and not just old friends anymore…"

There was a loud gasp on the other end of the phone._ "Oh my god, he finally confessed to her?! Or she to him? Wow, I should have seen that coming!" _Jo grinned. _"You haven't killed my son, have you?"_

Dean laughed. "Of course I did, I'll send him home to you in pieces."

"_That's not funny, Dean!"_ Jo scolded. _"But seriously, how come you didn't even sound mad or annoyed when you told me? I expected you to go all protective and cut the furniture open with your wings in anger and super overprotectiveness the day Eden finds a boyfriend."_

"Please, I'm more civilized than that," Dean snorted. He mentally glared at Jo when she huffed in response when she was clearly not convinced. "But Eden seems happy, and I've known Jason since he was born and I know that he's a decent guy, so I'm not particularly worried. Besides, I kinda knew how she feels about him…"

He could hear Jo grin through the phone when she said, _"I think we all knew that. I'm glad my son finally acted like a real man and told her what he feels about her – or at least I believe it was him who confessed. And now we're gonna be a family, Dean! I'm so excited!"_

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can hear you wetting your pants in excitement already." He ignored the way Castiel glared in disapproval at him when he told her that.

"_You're such a jerk!"_ Jo growled. _"Anyway, when Jason leaves please tell him to buy me some eggs and cheese on the way, I forgot to buy that earlier. And greet Cas and the kids from me."_

"Sure, I'll tell him that. Greetings from us as well," Dean smiled. "Bye Jo." He hung up after she said goodbye too, and put the phone back before walking over to Cas in the kitchen.

"Must you always be so rude to Jo?" Castiel murmured when Dean came over to him. Castiel was currently mixing flour, eggs, and sugar into a bowl. He was making buns which they would eat with cheese, peanut butter, ham, and whatever else the kids decided to put on them.

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist while standing behind him. "It's just for good fun – she knows that."

"Maybe, but the children may not know, and I don't want them picking up bad habits from you."

"Oh, c'mon, Cas, they know that Jo and I are just fooling around," Dean spoke and leaned down to nibble gently at the skin on Castiel's neck. The angel squirmed in his hold, trying not to giggle when it tickled a bit. "Though I find it a lot more pleasurable to fool around with you…" Dean smirked and slowly moved his hand over Castiel's stomach and down to his crotch. He pressed his own groin against the angel's ass and squeezed the angel's soft dick gently with his hand on his crotch.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped and bucked. He didn't know which way to buck since he had Dean's dick pressed against his ass from behind and his hand on his crotch in the front. He growled and tried to snake his way out of Dean's hold. "Stop it, the children can see us." He blushed and tried to glare at his mate but it was difficult when Dean was behind him.

"They're too busy with video games, and Eden and Noah are still upstairs with Jason," Dean argued and went forward to wrap his arms around Cas again. "Besides… I can't help but want you," he whispered into the angel's ear, making his mate shiver.

"We had sex last night, Dean…" Castiel reminded him and rolled his eyes that Dean was already horny again.

"So what? You can never get enough sex," Dean said and rubbed Castiel's flat stomach with his hands. He moved his hands under the angel's shirt, enjoying the feeling of Cas' soft skin. Castiel's wings were sandwiched between them, and Dean could feel them twitch slightly when he touched the angel's belly which told him that Cas definitely liked what he was doing. "And we need to have heat sex again soon, Cas."

"You'll have to wait until the summer holidays for that," Castiel smirked and leaned back into the demon.

"Do I have to wait for the summer holidays for regular sex too?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "No, of course not. I cannot wait that long myself, not with the way you're teasing me at the moment."

Dean smirked and hummed against Castiel's ear. "Why? Do you like it?" He roamed his rough hands over the angel's belly again, feeling Cas flinch slightly when he started moving his hands up to his nipples.

"Yes, I like it, and stop it already," Castiel grumbled and blushed. He could feel his ass beginning to slick up at Dean's ministrations, and he really didn't want to be wet in front of his family even though there was no way they could tell. There was a small possibility that Adrian would be able to smell it since alphas could more easily pick up the scent of a female or submissive's slick, but they would have to sniff the air very closely and would often not be able to identify the smell unless the female/submissive was in heat or if they were already familiar with the scent of that person's arousal – which Adrian definitely wasn't.

Dean, however, could easily smell that his mate was getting wet, and he grinned almost smugly when he managed to get Castiel excited. Castiel only pushed him away when he felt Dean's smugness through their bond, and Dean reluctantly stepped away and let Cas finish baking.

After a little while Eden, Jason and Noah finally came downstairs again. Jason ended up playing video games with Adrian and the twins while Eden and Noah watched and cheered for them.

Later it was time to eat the buns that Castiel had baked, and Jason was amazed by the amount of noise around the table again. Isaac's voice was pretty loud when he spoke to someone, and the twins were both constantly talking although Lily was a little quieter than her twin brother. Noah didn't say much but instead enjoyed the food. Dean and Castiel had to remind him all the time that they did not feed Molly at the table, but Noah had a hard time not letting the dog have any when they were all eating and Molly had to watch.

Jason decided to head home in the late afternoon, knowing that his parents and sister were probably waiting. He and Eden had agreed to go somewhere together soon, just the two of them, and since they both had their final exams soon Eden had suggested they could study together.

They were all gathered in the entrance hall to say goodbye to Jason he was currently putting on his shoes and making sure he had everything with him. His prom suit was in a plastic bag which Cas had given him.

"Is Jason going already?" Noah asked and peered up at Eden.

"Yes, he has to go home because Tom, Jo and Emma are waiting for him," Eden smiled and reached down to run a hand through Noah's black hair affectionately.

"Aww, but it's so fun to play video games with him!" Isaac whined.

Adrian chuckled. "What are you talking about? Jason and I beat your ass."

"Oi, language," Dean scolded and scowled at Adrian.

"In the second round, yes, but first he was with me and Lily against you and we beat you!" Isaac spoke, and Lily nodded next to him.

"You were three against one – not exactly a fair game…" Adrian muttered.

Eden snickered. "Sore loser."

"Shut up – _you_ try beating Jason at a game when he's got two helpers!"

Jason grinned over at him while he pulled on his second shoe before finally standing up, ready to leave.

Castiel took a step towards Jason, smiling at him. "It was nice having you over, Jason. Drive home safely."

"Thanks. I will," Jason smiled, and was surprised when Castiel pulled him into a quick hug. They hadn't hugged before, only shaken hands, and Jason was very careful when he reached up his arm to return the hug – he didn't dare touch one of the angel's feathers by accident, especially with Dean watching him closely.

Castiel gave him an approving smile after he pulled back, and Dean moved forward to hug Jason as well. After Dean had stepped back Jason was attacked by the twins who also went over to hug him, but Adrian wasn't really the hugging type – not many alphas his age were – so instead they just bumped fists and nodded at each other.

They were all a little surprised when Noah came over and wrapped his arms around Jason's waist, hugging him. "Goodbye, Jason, see you soon."

Jason smiled and returned the hug the best he could. "Yeah, see you soon, Noah."

Noah pulled back and gave him a shy smile before going back over to Castiel and Dean, leaning into his papa's side once more.

Lily giggled like mad when it was Eden's turn to say goodbye to Jason. The two of them glanced awkwardly at each other, and eventually Lily burst out, "Just kiss already! I wanna see you kiss!"

"Lily!" Castiel scolded her for being rude.

Eden flushed bright pink and Jason rubbed the back of his neck and looked elsewhere.

"Jeez, must you be so embarrassing…" Eden muttered and scowled at Lily. She slowly turned to face Jason again, giving him a hesitant look. Jason looked just as uncomfortable and self-conscious as she was when everyone was looking at them.

Adrian rolled his eyes when the young couple just continued staring at each other awkwardly. "Just do it already, Lily won't leave you alone until you've done it anyway."

Eden glared over her shoulder at him, although her flushed cheeks didn't really make her look very intimidating. _"Fine," _she told him with a slight snap before she turned around to face Jason again, pulling him down into a kiss with a hand on the back of his neck.

Jason made a surprised sound, and their lips only touched for a few seconds before Eden pulled away again, blushing and looking slightly awkward.

Lily cheered happily and Isaac made a disgusted grimace when he saw Eden kiss Jason. Adrian's expression was pretty blank, while Noah just tilted his head curiously.

Castiel felt Dean tense up a little when they saw their daughter kiss her boyfriend for the first time, but demon didn't really let it show.

They finally said goodbye to Jason who went outside to Tom's car which was still parked in the driveway. They all waved goodbye at him as he got into the car, and he promised he'd bring Dean back the clothes he had borrowed next time they saw each other.

It took Jason around forty-five minutes to get to his hometown, and another ten before he was home since he had to do shopping first. Jo was at the door immediately when he arrived.

"Jason! About freaking time!" Jo exclaimed and pulled Jason into a hug as soon as he had crossed the threshold.

"Mom…!" Jason groaned when Jo hugged him a bit too tight for his liking before she finally let go. He was lucky the eggs didn't get squashed between them in the bag.

"Dean told me that you and Eden are finally together. Took you long enough to be a man," Jo teased and gave his shoulder a small bump with her fist. Tom appeared behind her, chuckling.

"Yes, it was about time indeed," Tom spoke.

"So what…" Jason murmured and quickly took off his shoes in the entrance hall after having handed the shopping bag over to his mother.

Emma popped up behind their parents, snickering at her brother. "I hope you lock the door if you're ever gonna have sex with her in this house. Didn't Katherine's little brother once walk in on you and Katherine in bed at her house?" She quickly dodged the slipper that Jason threw at her and laughed at him (it was one of Jo's slippers from the shoe cabinet).

"Shut up and go play with dolls or something!" Jason snapped, his face red with embarrassment. He and Emma got along well and he had always kept bullies off her back when they were in school together, but like with all siblings they loved to tease and annoy each other sometimes.

"I don't play with dolls anymore!"

"Hey, don't abuse my slipper!" Jo growled and went over to pick up the slipper that had landed somewhere behind Emma. Emma just grinned and stuck her tongue out at Jason before she disappeared from the entrance hall. Jason glared daggers at her.

Tom laughed at their interaction and went over to wrap an arm around Jason's shoulders. "I'm glad you and Eden finally got together. But please remember to use condoms…"

Jason groaned and wrestled out of Tom's hold. "Jeez, dad! Who do think I am?"

Tom and Jo just laughed, and Jason went into his room to change clothes before sitting down with his family and telling them about how the prom went.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean didn't stop letting Castiel know how horny he was, and he kept touching the angel whenever the kids weren't looking – touching his gorgeous wings, rubbing his back and purposefully moving his fingers over the angel's sensitive oil glands which caused him to moan involuntarily, and moving his tail up to tease against Cas' ass and crotch. It drove Castiel mad because the more Dean touched him the more aroused he got.

When they finally entered their bedroom that night Dean quickly locked the door and pulled Cas into a fierce, deep kiss. Castiel moaned into his mouth but he didn't submit into the kiss like he usually did. Instead, he kissed Dean back hard and slowly made them move towards the bed. Dean wasted no time in getting them to fall into bed together, but once they were lying down Castiel quickly pushed the demon back against the bed before climbing on top of him and straddling his hips.

"You're kinda bossy today," Dean remarked. He panted slightly because of their heavy kiss, and his pupils dilated with lust as he watched Cas sit on top of him.

"And you are the biggest tease on this Earth," Castiel growled, but not unkindly. He sat back, letting his ass rest on top of Dean's crotch as he straddled him, and spread his wings out slightly to let his mate see them. He purposefully didn't spread them very much, making Dean growl a bit because the demon wanted to see more of them. Castiel just smirked down at him before reaching out his hand, revealing the tie that was in his grasp.

Dean frowned. "Where'd you get that from?"

"From the drawer while you were busy kissing me," Castiel replied and gave Dean a smirk that was unusually smug. He reached down, placing the tie over Dean's eyes before beginning to tighten it around his head.

"Whoa, what's this?" Dean asked with a small hint of discomfort in his voice when the angel began blindfolding him.

"You've teased me all day so it's only fair I tease you back," Castiel spoke. "And do _not_ try to unfold the tie," he growled when Dean reached up his hands towards his face.

Dean tensed a little, surprised by the command, before slowly pulling his hands away again and let his arms rest along his side. He flinched a bit when he suddenly felt Cas starting to undress him, and he lifted his torso up from the bed to allow his mate to unbutton the shirt below his wings and pull it off over his head. Once he was shirtless he felt Cas move away from him and starting to unbuckle his belt and undoing his pants. Dean felt a spark of arousal run through his body when the angel undressed him, and he growled in approval when Cas let his fingers run over his cock which was hard and heavy in his boxers. The angel teasingly ran his fingertips up along the clothed shaft, but his touch was so feather-light that Dean gave an annoyed grunt in response, wanting more. Castiel ignored his grunt and instead grabbed the waistband of the underwear, pulling them down to let Dean's cock slip free. The demon moaned at how relieving it felt that his cock was free now, and the angel quickly pulled the boxers down over his thighs and legs before throwing them to the floor.

Castiel moved up to straddle Dean again, keeping himself up with his shins placed on the bed. Dean could feel the angel's soft feathers touching his thighs as the wings were folded behind Castiel's back, and the feeling only made his cock even harder.

"Fuck, Cas, stop being a tease and let me see already," Dean groaned. His wings gave a small flap against the bed, and his tail twisted impatiently on the bed next to Castiel's leg.

"Not yet," Castiel replied, and Dean could hear the smirk in his voice.

Suddenly Castiel's warm, soft hands were on his chest, and Dean let out a weak moan. The angel roamed his hands over Dean's skin and watched the muscles twitch at his touch. Then he moved his hands further down below Dean's belly button before running his hands up over the demon's stomach, chest and shoulders, keeping his touch light and sensual. Dean responded with a pleased moan, and he couldn't help but buck his hips up to seek friction.

Castiel placed a firm hand on Dean's hip. "Stop moving."

"Then stop teasing!" Dean retorted, feeling impatient and annoyed that Cas wasn't giving him what he needed.

Castiel rolled his eyes (which Dean couldn't see), before moving his hands up to Dean's shoulders. "Soften your wings," he told him, waiting for Dean to comply. Dean sighed and forced his feathers to go soft to allow the angel to touch them without risking getting cut.

Castiel ran his fingers along the feathers, watching them twitch at his touch. Then he buried his hands in Dean's softened feathers and began moving his hands over them and rubbing in the spots that Dean liked best. Dean let out a long, pleased moan and bucked his hips up again, but Cas sat down on his upper thighs to keep him still. He purposefully avoiding touching Dean's dick in any way, and it only made the demon even more desperate.

Dean moaned when Castiel leaned down over him, kissing his jaw with such affection that it made Dean close his eyes under the blindfold and dwell in the feeling. Castiel was submitting to Dean as he kissed and gently nuzzled his jaw and neck, but at the same time it was him who was in control at the moment. The gesture made Dean's cock twitch between his legs, and he could feel precome leaking out and trickle down the shaft already. His alpha body was itching to grab the angel and turn him over and press him hard into the mattress to stake his claim on him yet again, but at the same time he wanted to be at Castiel's mercy for once. He loved it when the angel took control but it was a shame that he rarely did it – Castiel himself preferred to have Dean be the dominating one in bed.

Castiel pulled away from Dean's neck again and turned his attention back to the demon's wings. He grasped a handful of feathers with his hand and gave them a firm tug – something he knew that Dean liked – and he smiled when Dean responded by gritting out a loud "Fuck!" and jerking his body upwards. He continued roaming his one hand over Dean's muscled chest and stomach while his other hand explored Dean's dark red feathers. He leaned down again, nibbling at Dean's wing bone which was one of the main erogenous zones on his body.

"Cas…" Dean practically whined and couldn't help but jerk his hips up again to seek friction. His dick was so hard that it was _painful,_ and he knew it would be red and purple from want if he looked at it. He just wanted Cas to _touch _it already. "Haven't you teased me long enough now? Just _touch_ _me_ already," he whined.

"I _am _touching you," Castiel pointed out and purred against Dean's wing. His ass was slightly raised in the air while he was leaning over Dean's body with his head resting by the demon's right wing on the bed.

Dean groaned and flapped his tail against the bed in frustration. "You know what I mean," he grumbled impatiently.

Castiel chuckled and leaned in closer to Dean, just inches from his face. "I know." He placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips, smirking when Dean tried to follow his lips with his own when he pulled away. "But I'm not done with you yet." Dean whined in frustration.

Castiel continued teasing and touching Dean's torso and wings until he could feel the demon being on the edge of madness. When he looked down and saw Dean's neglected cock being red and painful-looking he almost sorry for his mate. Finally he pulled back and slowly began taking off his own clothes.

Dean went still when he heard the rustling of clothes and felt Cas move on top of him. "Cas… are you undressing?"

"Yes, well spotted," Castiel teased and continued taking off his clothes until he was completely naked. He straddled Dean's hips once more and leaned down to kiss his way up the demon's stomach and chest.

Dean moaned under the angel's ministrations and moved his hands up to touch Cas, but his hands were quickly slapped away. "Oh c'mon, Cas! Can't I at least touch you? You're my _mate;_ I'm allowed to touch you."

"Yes you are, but not at the moment," Castiel purred against Dean's chest.

Dean was about to protest but instead ended up flinching and gasping when Castiel touched his nipples. He had never really liked having his nipples touched – he didn't think it was manly – but Cas still liked to touch them sometimes. Dean didn't say anything since he was pretty sure that Cas would ignore any protests he would make and touch them anyway, so he let his mate touch him as he wanted instead.

Castiel smiled in victory when Dean didn't protest, and he leaned his body further down over Dean's as he began licking and kissing his way up to Dean's shoulder and wings. He ended up leaning his body too far down against Dean's, making his naked and hard dick bump into the demon's abdomen. He gasped and quickly moved back.

"Cas… Are you naked?" Dean asked. His voice was a little hoarse with arousal, and his dick twitched with interest between his legs. He had thought that Cas was at least still wearing his underwear, but it seemed that the angel wasn't wearing a single piece of clothing right now. It only made him want to touch the angel's body even more.

"Yes, but that's nothing you haven't seen before."

"It's something I never get tired of seeing," Dean retorted with a voice hoarse with lust. "When are you gonna take this stupid blindfold off me so I can look at your gorgeous angel body?"

"Soon."

"Tease."

Castiel chuckled. He straightened up, making sure that he wasn't touching Dean except for where his legs were touching Dean's thighs as he straddled him. He finally reached behind himself to push his fingers into his already slick hole to open himself up for Dean. He let out a small whimper when two of his fingers slipped inside. His ass was clenching with the need to be filled, and it had been torture for the last twenty minutes to tease Dean because the more he made the demon moan and squirm under him, the more aroused he got. He tried to be quiet as he fingered himself open, but his ass was already so slick and ready for Dean that he couldn't help but moan with need.

Dean had gotten really quiet when Cas suddenly stopped touching him and instead was making a series of small, suppressed moans, and Castiel knew that Dean was listening very closely to know what was going on.

"Shit, Cas, you're stretching yourself open, aren't you?"

Castiel only bit his lip to hold back a moan when his fingers came into contact with his sensitive cervix, but the moan was still loud enough for Dean to hear.

Dean growled in possessiveness and lust, and he moved his hands up to grasp Castiel's thighs tightly while the angel fingered himself open. Castiel wanted to protest that Dean was touching him when he told him he couldn't but he couldn't bring himself to care right now. His wings gave a few impatient flaps, and the tips of the feathers teased over Dean's legs behind him.

It only took a few moments before Castiel decided his body was ready, and he pulled out his fingers and wiped off the slick in the sheets before grabbing Dean's cock – making Dean moan and tighten his hands on his thighs when he was _finally _being touched down there – and lined it up with his entrance. He sank down slowly, moaning as he felt Dean's dick slide into him bit by bit until he was fully seated on Dean's lap with his cock as far in as it could go.

"_Fuck,"_ Dean cursed. He dug his fingers into Castiel's thighs, knowing it would probably leave a few marks on his mate but that didn't matter. The angel's channel was warm and tight around him, and he let out a loud, pleased sigh when he was _finally_ buried inside Cas. The relief of being inside that tight heat after so much teasing was almost enough to make Dean come but he desperately held himself back.

Castiel closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Dean inside him and how wide he was being stretched open. He placed a hand on Dean's abdomen to steady himself before slowly moving up, making Dean's cock slide almost all the way out of him before sinking down again. They both moaned and panted in unison, and Castiel slowly began to set a pace that was pleasing for them both.

"Cas, let me see you already," Dean whined and flapped his tail against Cas' thigh in impatience. Watching Cas ride him was something he never wanted to miss, because he loved how the angel would always have that shy and yet very blissed out expression on his face when he rode him.

Castiel grunted in pleasure while he bounced himself on Dean's dick, and he finally reached down to pull the blindfold off Dean. Bright green eyes opened and stared back at him intensely, and Castiel felt himself go a little shy as the demon watched him being in control. They had had sex several hundred times before, and it certainly wasn't the first time Cas had ridden Dean's cock, but he didn't do it often and it still made him feel utterly self-conscious when the demon looked at him while he did it. Castiel wings folded themselves slightly behind his back in an unconscious gesture, but when Dean pinched his thigh he yelped in surprise and quickly spread them out again.

Dean smirked. "That's better. I like to watch your feathers move while you're bouncing on my dick."

Castiel made a sound between a huff and a snort, and continued riding Dean's cock. He sped up a little and let Dean slip further out before taking him all the way in again, and he adjusted his hips just right so that Dean's dick rubbed against his cervix and prostate with every move. The angel moaned shamelessly, and his wings flapped behind him on their own as his body was assaulted with pleasure.

"Shit, Cas, you're so hot." Dean growled in approval and ran his hands up Cas' smooth, pale thighs.

"Dean," the angel whimpered in reply. Dean watched him as he kept riding him, and he bucked his hips up every now and then to meet Cas' movements.

"I'm gonna come soon," Dean warned – the feeling of Cas' warm, tight body around him was almost too much to handle.

"Me too," Castiel moaned out and closed his eyes briefly.

Dean moved his tail up to tease Castiel's stretched-out hole, and he used his right hand to grab the angel's smaller dick and started jerking him off to bring him over the edge. It seemed to work because Castiel cried out and squeezed his eyes shut as he came; shooting come over Dean's hand and stomach. His ass convulsed around Dean's cock, bringing the demon over the edge who came with a loud curse and shot his load deep inside Cas. The angel moaned and made slow, gentle movements on Dean's dick while the demon's hips continued to give small jerks every time another round of come escaped him. They moaned and sighed, and their bodies were tingling with bliss.

When it was over, Dean raised his gaze to find Cas staring down at him with his bright blue eyes, smiling at him. Dean smiled back, touching the angel's thighs with affection as Cas remained seated on top of him, before the angel finally moved away from his cock. Come leaked out and ran down Castiel's thighs, so Dean quickly leaned down over the side of the bed to pick up the towel they kept on the floor next to the bed. He handed it to Cas who took it with a grateful smile and began cleaning them up.

Once they were both clean, Castiel slipped into bed next to Dean and snuggled against his body. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around him, holding his mate close.

"That was interesting, but I really hate when you're being a tease," Dean spoke and chuckled softly.

"You were the one that teased _me_ all day," Castiel reminded him and smiled sleepily against Dean's chest.

Dean laughed. "True." He shifted on the bed, getting comfortable, and Cas shifted a little too. "I think Eden and Jason will be fine…" he said after a few moments of silence.

Castiel smiled against Dean's chest and closed his eyes. "Yes, I think so too. She seems to be ready enough for a relationship."

"Can't believe she's almost eighteen… It doesn't feel like it's that long ago that you were pregnant with her and we were looking forward to having our first baby."

Castiel hummed. "I know, time goes fast and yet still so slow. I'm satisfied with the life we have had though. I have no regrets."

Dean smiled and kissed the angel on the head. "Same here."

They snuggled into each other, pulling the blankets around their bodies, and closed their eyes to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's notes**: Since I got some pretty negative comments about the attention on the OCs (mostly on AO3) I'd like to point out that the OC kids have simply become an important and integrated part of the story, therefore I am writing scenes about them to explore their lives but they are still only side characters (and part main characters, I guess) in the story. Dean/Castiel is still the main pairing but I think Eden/Jason has become like a secondary pairing in the story (like some fics have Sabriel and other pairings as a secondary pairing and write sex scenes between them), so therefore I am putting a bit of the focus on them. I have a lot of readers who like the OCs (it surprised me that so many readers like them so much, and it has motivated me to devote more time and focus on them :) ) and I have some who are not too fond of the OCs (which I don't blame you for). I'm still going to write what I have planned, and write the Eden/Jason sex scene – and later Noah's first time – simply because they are a secondary pairing and I think some of my readers won't mind me writing it. I'm seeing it as an opportunity to explore that part of the story more deeply, and for those who are not into Eden/Jason and Noah and his future mate I recommend that you simply skip those parts – I don't mind if you skip it, but I would be glad if you don't flame me for writing it when I post it.

But it's just to let you know that yes, Dean/Castiel is still the main pairing and I will pretty much only write sex between them and only once about Eden and later Noah's first times. I'm trying my best to keep a balance between the focus on the children and on Dean and Cas, but it's hard to please everyone. There will be a lot of upcoming Dean/Cas centered chapters with some drama and lots of smut so you won't be disappointed! :)

Thanks for reading, I hope what I just wrote made any sense.

And this chapter turned out insanely long but I couldn't make myself cut it down XD; Anyway, please review :)


End file.
